


Total Drama Island Revived

by Trygve11



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parody, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 173,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trygve11/pseuds/Trygve11
Summary: An AU where All Stars hasn't happened yet, 51 of the 52 competitors have returned while a newbie has come to take Blainley's place. Every camper and even Chris and Chef have hit the reset button and are giving the million another shot, read as a new twist comes into play, a saboteur hand selected by Chris, causes mayhem and drama in this new fun packed season of TD. Watch as your favorites make it to the end or are picked off slowly by many of the new alliances. Some campers achieve redemption others ruin their reputations and others just spin out under the pressure. Prepare for a roller coaster of fun (co-written w/HoppsHungerFan Part 1 of 3)
Relationships: Bridgette (Total Drama)/Original Male Character(s), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Dave/Sky (Total Drama), Geoff/Sammy "Samey" (Total Drama), Jasmine/Shawn (Total Drama), Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama), Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 23





	1. Pilot Episode

**A/N What is up guys I am now venturing into a new genre so those of you who care please leave reviews that would help and also I am adding one new character into the story and also a few things I would like all of you to keep in mind. Ezekiel never goes feral. Also, Sierra and Cody never get together and, Sierra is still a little loony. Heather and, Alejandro like each other but are not together. Also because Dakota's father is rich she goes back to human form. Also, there will be one new character in this story who is not canon to Total Drama and Duncan and Gwen are no longer together. Also, All-Stars and, Ridonculous Race haven't happened yet but, Pahkitew and, Revenge of the Island have. Owen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, and Shawn are the official winners of this story. So with all of that let's get started.**

* * *

An eerie calm seemed to shine over the hastily repaired, newly dusty, environmentally nested island that was home to Camp Wawanakwa. A pair of heavy footsteps came into the sight of a low lying camera that soon angled upwards to see an infamous host clad in olive pants and a dark blue shirt. "It's great to be back!" Chris McLean shouted with much vigor.

He held his arms outstretched and gestured to the small island all around him. "After a brief break down in Pahkitew we've recruited our fifty one finest competitors! Take that you has beens," the host added in a small aside.

"I know what you're thinking but we've brought Wawanakwa to its original, musky, danky, janky old glory! All contestants are healed, physically that is! And here they come now!"

Chris gestured upwards to show a plane spiraling over Wawanakwa. "From the first generation of Campers!" As he shouted their names, the campers were dropped down from the startling height.

"Owen!" The fat boy screamed in fear while grabbing a hotdog that seemed to calm him down for a moment.

"Gwen!" The goth fell head over heels and hit the water with a splash,

"Heather!" Total Drama's first notorious villain tumbled downwards and eventually landed flat on her bottom, sputtering indignantly.

"Duncan!" Everyone's favorite petty criminal hit the water with not more than a splash.

"Leshawna!" The bodacious bootylicious booty scrunched in a ball and had her booty take the brunt of most of the impact.

"Geoff!" With a large whoop the party boy held his hat in the air and landed at a more comfortable angle than the others.

"Izzy!" The campers in the water spread out in a wider circle and saw the crazy redhead jump with three flips and a demonic screech.

"DJ!" The poor linebacker held onto his cap as he screamed loudly and plummeted deep into the water, resurfacing with his finger in his mouth.

"Lindsay!" It didn't take much for the dumb blond to head into the water, for she simply walked off the open hatch and fell without much fanfare.

"Bridgette!" Still clad in her signature light cyan sweatshirt, the surfer girl jumped downwards with almost perfect form.

"Trent!" The nine obsessed musician looked over the edge and lost his footing. The guitarist dropped like a rock through oil.

"Eva!" Like the surfer before her the stuntwoman prepared a proper dive, one that barely made a splash.

"Harold!" The dweeb had gotten his underwear exposed and was experiencing the pain of five times an atomic wedgie as the force of gravity sent him into a death spiral.

"Courtney!" The grumbling lawsuit chaser screamed indignities at the pilot, who else but Chef hatchet, and landed in the water with a large splash.

"Sadie and Katie!" Sadie, the heavier of the two, landed first and held her arms up to catch her much skinnier best friend. A loud EEE caused many of the contestants to back away in fear.

"Beth!" The humble farm girl looked down the sizable drop and gulped. She hastened to jump and was accidentally nudged aside by Cody right behind her.

"Cody!" The tech geek quickly fixed his hair and jumped in, holding his nose tightly as he prepared for impact, unprepared for landing on Eva.

"Tyler!" The clumsy jock screamed for his girlfriend and landed nose first painfully in the water.

"Justin!" Many of the ladies in the water looked up as the Model stretched before being pushed into the water. He resurfaced with a hair flip and striking smile.

"Noah!" If it was possible the egghead looked remarkably bored while he waited, and as the impatient chef proved, Noah still had enough in him to scream.

"And Ezekiel!" The recently healed Ezekiel screamed and held onto his signature toque as he fell the distance. It was clear that his hair was barely healed and still scraggly but otherwise his mutations were all but gone.

"Our two half generation contestants have also joined the fray!" Chris shouted.

"Alejandro!" The dashing Spaniard tied his hair and jumped into the water with grace, earning appreciative stares from Owen and many of the other girls.

"And Sierra!" A faint cry for Cody could be heard as Sierra made her way down, splashing right next to who she saw as her best friend and possible future lover.

"Our favorites from Total Drama Revenge of the Island have all made it back for their own revenge as well!" Chris said once the first twenty-four contestants were safely bobbing up and down in the water.

"Cameron!" The bubble boy brainiac's red sweatshirt flew behind him as he dropped down, grabbing his glasses before they could float off.

"Lightning!" As the jock bragged and struck a pose, he, like Eva and Bridgette before him, attempted to get into proper diving position, but unlike the former two he was cut off unceremoniously.

"Zoey!" The redhead took a deep breath and dropped the fifty or so feet into the water, apologizing as she made a large splash.

"Newly healed Scott!" The devious redhead tried to cling onto the plane's opening before the burly chef threw him off without breaking a sweat.

"Jo!" She wrestled with Chef before being pushed off unceremoniously into the water.

"Mike, or as we know him," Chris started while Mike began falling. "Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith!" Chris proclaimed as he changed into each of the said personalities and then finally back into Mike.

"A now human Dakota!" The heiress' now short but blond hair fluttered behind her as she stepped off of the plane.

"Anne Maria!" The tanned and bombastic girl sprayed a cloud of hairspray all around her before she jumped downwards.

"Brick!" A familiar drum riff followed the next contestant as he obediently walked off of the plane.

"Sam!" The gamer guy was still holding one of his coveted systems as he was marched off of the plane. When he hesitated Chef wasted no time in punting him off of the plane.

"Dawn!" The fan favorite of the season took a little step off of the plane and seemed to fall down without much fanfare, barely disappearing into the water with a splash. "...remind me to send a rescue team for her," Chris added in an aside.

"Instead of worrying about me you should introduce the next contestants," Dawn said, appearing right next to Chris. The host let out an unmanly scream and turned to the plane once more, somehow seeing Dawn in the water.

"...right...B!" The silent genius peered over the edge hesitantly and dove with several flips through the air.

"And Staci!" To no one's surprise the portly and talkative girl was trying to explain to the pilot about how piloting ran in her blood. In obvious annoyance Chef took the girl and lightly pushed her off of the plane.

"Okay we have a final fourteen to introduce so let's get on with this!" Chris said half impatiently and half excitedly.

"Shawn!" The zombie hunter screamed something about the waters being tainted and was eventually cut off when he was dumped unceremoniously into the water.

"Sky!" Her hair glinted in the open sunlight as she flipped five times in the air. Chef held out a placard with the number ten on it quite boredly.

"Sugar!" An indignant grunt came from the pageant queen as she rolled off of the plane with a squeal.

"Jasmine!" The awesome aussie held her hat tight on her head and fell into the water in a compact sphere.

"Max!" A loud cackle came from the diminutive genius before he was swiftly pushed off by the next contestant.

"Scarlett!" With frizzy red hair the evil genius already looked like she was ready to slaughter someone, and judging by the direction of her glare, it was Chris.

"Dave!" The neurotic germaphobe applied some hand sanitizer and prepared to jump, only to have his dive interrupted with a big push from the muscular chef.

"Topher!" The host wanna be put up two finger guns and shuffled backwards off of the plane.

"Ella!" With a light song the princess seemed to flutter downward and entered the water without so much of a splat. "...there's something up with that girl...I don't like it…" Chris muttered.

"Amy and Samey!" The two twins pushed at each other and fell out of the plane with the meaner of the two pushing the nicer one downward.

"Rodney!" the big farmer looked at the ladies downward and muttered a small apology before falling over and making a big splash.

"Leonard!" With his trusty spell book the larper was looking for a water softening spell yet couldn't manage it in time.

"And Beardo!" The beatboxer let out a long slide whistle noise and fell into the water.

The fifty one contestants made it aboard. It only took a quick headcount from resident nerd Harold to announce that fact straight up. "Hey where did Blaineley go?" he asked.

"Glad you asked ...not," Chris snarked. "Since she's a big celebrity, not a huge celebrity like me but still respectable, she had other commitments. And since Total Drama is a big thing around here, we ran a sweepstakes to have one hapless fan join you all."

The contestants all turned to the dock of shame as Chris held his arms out in excitement. A black sneaker stepped onto the dock and it was clear that the new contestant was some kind of jock. He had short cropped hair and a red button up flannel over his rather modest brown cargo pants. "Uhh, 'sup," the contestant said. "I'm Ryan, I won the sweepstakes to be on the show." The new contestant announced unsure of himself.

"The competition mustn't have been tough for a guy like you to get on," Heather spoke loudly. Several harsh glares went her way but she was unrepentant.

Ryan attempted a retort but was cut off with a bucket of water splashing all over his head. He turned to Chris with a blank look on his face. "It's not going to be fair if the rookie doesn't get splashed, we don't want to show favoritism, do we?"

"Hasn't stopped you before," Gwen spoke up. "Welcome to the game Ryan," she said amicably but hesitantly.

"Alright your luggage is being dropped right about now," Chris said. "But before we can have you all dry off we have a couple of matters to take care of."

"Welcome everyone to Total Drama Island Revived, here we are on the recently cleaned and slightly fixed up Camp Wawanakwa! This season will be the biggest yet, with fifty-one returning campers and one new one representing the fans out there to boot. This season will have many different twists and turns, more than any season has ever had, I would reveal them now but where would be the fun in that, welcome everyone to the hottest reality T.V. show ever, Total Drama Island Revived," Chris announced to the camera.

"Can we get dried off now?" Gwen asked bluntly.

"Not so fast, we are on a schedule! So we've got five teams to divvy out so let's-"

"Get dried first?" Jasmine asked.

"No, let's get our teams through since you all are ready to fight for the million dollars! The-"

"Campers who just want to get dried?" Dakota asked impatiently.

"Alright Fine!" Chris shouted, clearly impatient. "Chef," he spoke into his walkie-talkie, "Fire off the towels."

The Chef looked from his perch at the dock of shame and rolled his eyes. Barely heaving a breath he grabbed the massive cannon from below him and fired ten towels blindly. To his astonishment, all managed to hit Chris with such force that he fell into the water. "AT THE CONTESTANTS NOT ME!"

* * *

_**Confessional, Chef** _

Pretty boy needs to earn his stripes. It would be unfair to show favoritism to the host and not the contestants, wouldn't it?

* * *

"Sorry Chris!" Chef shouted as he walked carrying a pile of towels in his arms. "The towel gun jammed after I hit you too much."

"Whatever," Chris griped.

On the shore, the contestants were currently idly chatting, interacting, and getting along for the most part. "You know I kinda doubt that we were all picked here for a reason," Scott said with a sneer, angling his stare at Staci, Ezekiel, and Beardo.

* * *

_**Confessional, Staci** _

My great-great grandfather was the first person who was an underdog. So I'm definitely channeling him for the competition.

* * *

_**Confessional, Ezekiel** _

Man eh, I've had a lot of bad memories from this place, but well, I've always gotta continue something from this. Hopefully get a couple of friends. Beardo's cool, eh.

* * *

_**Confessional, Beardo** _

(Plays the price is right theme) I'm definitely gonna go further this time!

* * *

The three first boots were idly chatting with each other much to the general ignorance of the others. Chef fired a dozen more towels into the masses and a large chunk of people were already heading towards them. Geoff looked behind him to see Bridgette deep in conversation with Gwen and bumped into a familiar cheerleader. "Sorry brah," Geoff said. He took a look at the sopping wet nice cheerleader as she sighed. "Hey here, let's get a towel on you, you look tired."

"I'm way more wet than she is!" Amy harshly shouted. Geoff turned in astonishment as the nicer twin rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," Samey said quietly.

Geoff looked at her with a small smile before jogging to join Tyler and some of the other jocks. Much to his annoyance, Topher stepped in front of him as he tried to talk to his old castmate. "Hey Geoff, I loved your hosting but you really went soft when you tried to make it good with Bridgette, I think that if you-"

"Thanks bro but I'm really trying to move on from that," Geoff said with a stilted laugh.

* * *

_**Confessional, Amy** _

Did you see that?! She totally took my towel, just yanked it out of my hands!

* * *

**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

Here I was hoping that I'd have a good first interaction with some of the newbies. Samey? I think it was Sammy? She was nice but Amy was just bizarre and Topher was a bit odd?

* * *

As Ryan stood closer to the edge of individual he was keeping track of several contestants. Cody crept over to him and let out a meek hi. Ryan, not one to turn down an idle conversation, flashed him a small smile. "Ryan?" Sierra asked him.

"Sierra?" Ryan asked, just as confused.

"If you think you're going to gain more fangirls than my Cody then you have another thing coming! But it's so nice to compete with you. You're definitely going to get a lot, JUST NOT MORE THAN CODY!"

"Hey Sierra?" Cody interrupted. "I heard Topher was a Chris fan too. Why don't you talk to him?"

Sierra looked at Cody with a tilted head before scampering off.

* * *

_**Confessional, Cody** _

I know what you're thinking, and we're friends, that's all. Actually she's trying to help set me up with someone she knows at work, but I've learned to take things slow, and if there's a good opportunity there you'd bet the Codemeister is gonna pounce!

* * *

"Nice one Cody," Ryan complimented.

"Thanks, how did you get on this show anyways?"

"Like Chris said, it was a sweepstakes. I put my name in, made it through three rounds of interviews, one with interns, one with producers, and one with Chris. Then me and forty-nine others went out to do an obstacle course on an inflated camp Wawanakwa. I made it the furthest the fastest so they picked me."

* * *

_**Confessional, Ryan** _

So hi, I'm Ryan and this is my first confessional. I'm a big fan of the show, and just talking to some of the people here has me...has me pretty excited. But I don't want to reveal too much about me just yet. I'm not going to tell Cody or anyone else that I was the only one to complete the course and that there were like five more things to do. I hope I get in good with Cody, he was one of my favorite cast members from TDI, shame he didn't win.

* * *

"Competition sounds tough but that certainly doesn't sound like our show," zombie hunter Shawn said. "You seem nice though. Not a zombie right?'

"No, not a zombie," Ryan obliged.

"He's telling the truth," Dawn said, appearing behind Cody earning a yelp from the geek.

"Don't sneak up on people like that Dawn it's not healthy," Cody half joked.

"I do apologize, but Ryan's aura is an exceptionally nice dark green color," Dawn explained.

"In English please," Shawn asked,

"Ryan is a caring individual who thinks logically rather than emotionally or erratically which basically means that he should be one of the "normal" people on this island," Dawn continued. "Until the game corrupts him."

"Corrupts?" a new voice asked. "What do you mean corrupts him?" Jasmine asked as she walked up to the group and took her place next to Shawn.

"Like how the game corrupted all of us, we all succumbed to it one way or another," Dawn explained.

"That makes sense, I mean DJ of all people made an illegal deal with Chef and Courtney went completely psycho, this game can be deadly to the mind," Cody mused earning nods of agreement from the others. A lull came in the conversation as Cody hesitantly stretched. "Did you audition like the rest of us? I haven't seen Shawn's tape but I've seen all the others."

"Oh yeah," Ryan said quickly. "It wasn't much, thirty seconds of me tossing a football."

The conversation continued at a slow pace as Heather looked on. She rolled her eyes and found herself in the eyesight of a certain healed Spanish eel. "You look troubled, and while you're fuming is a nice look," Alejandro started. "It simply isn't a look that one should begin the game on."

"Oh buzz off," Heather said. "It's the rookie, he's such a bad liar!"

"And what did this rookie say?" The latino boy inquired

"Wouldn't you like to know dear boy," Heather said as she rolled her eyes.

Alejandro looked at Heather as she stormed off to talk to Amy of all people which caused him to raise his eyebrow.

* * *

_**Confessional, Alejandro** _

I'm not worried about Ryan at all. Solo...solo un problema, there's more but clearly he's not the biggest threat. It's best to keep an eye on him though.

* * *

Chris returned to the campers with a megaphone in his hand and called the campers to order. "Alright, you've had your fun, but now we're behind schedule, so we're going to do this quickly!"

The host held up a clipboard and prattled off the names. "Justin, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Alejandro, Owen, Ella, Jo, Amy, and Samey, please head over to my right."

"Chris my name is-"

"Until Amy gets eliminated you are still Samey," Chris snapped. "You ten are the Rabid Rabbits." He threw them a teal banner that unfolded to show a stylized rabbit with rabies foaming out of its mouth.

"Now then, we have Tyler, Courtney, Lindsay, Duncan, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, and Sky. You ten are the Heckling Horses!" When Chris threw the tarp Dave was crushed underneath it and the tarp unrolled to see a maroon horse laughing profusely.

"Moving on! We have Beth, DJ, Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Scott, Jasmine, and Shawn. Head to my left because you are the Dopey Doves!" Staci had already began chatting to Dawn and Jasmine when she was covered by the Doves' banner. Jasmine picked up the purple colored banner and unrolled it to show a Dove with a confused expression.

"Okay, that being said, we have Noah, Eva, Izzy, Leshawna, Brick, Rodney, Leonard, Max, Scarlett, Lightning, and finally Sugar representing the Burling Birds," Chris announced motioning for the eleven campers to move to the right slightly as he threw Brick their banner. The orange banner was shown to have a bird on it appear to be flying across at supersonic speeds.

"Finally, last and possibly least, we have Ezekiel, Cody, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Sierra, Beardo, Topher, and Ryan. Just stay where you are because you are the Gambling Giraffes!"

"But Giraffes do not have any opposable thumbs to gamble!" Harold shouted.

"I don't care!" Chris said as he threw the giraffes a green colored banner that unfolded to reveal a glasses wearing smug giraffe. "Now, you would have had an hour to grab your supplies but because of someone, accidentally shooting me-"

"Are you sure it was an accident?" Duncan spoke up.

"You guys only have forty-five minutes to recover your stuff."

"And where is it?" Beth asked quietly.

Chris looked up as a whistle indicated the dropping of heavy bags. Several agile contestants, Sky, Svetlana, Zoey, Izzy, among others, dove out of the way but a good chunk of them were hit with the opened packages. "Smart question Beth, I don't' have cookies but fifty bucks will be wired to you by the end of the show."

* * *

_**Confessional, Beth** _

It's not a million but at least I won something? It cost me fifty bucks to take the bus from my farm to the airport though.

* * *

The cast members set to finding their pieces of luggage. "There are six cabins this season, five are permanent residency and one will change their occupancy. I'll explain that later, so head over and make camp nice." Chris said as they flocked to their luggage.

"HOW HARD CAN IT BE SAMEY, IT LOOKS JUST LIKE MINE EXCEPT UGLIER, LIKE YOU!?" Amy shouted in a shrill tone.

Alejandro was quick to run to the meaner of two twins and calm her down. The mean twin seemed to melt in his gaze, allowing Samey to actually scour the pile for her luggage. She made a grab to a heavy bag and strained at moving it. "Here let me help," Geoff said. He moved his heavy bags and underneath were the twins' bag.

"Thanks, Geoff, was it?" Samey asked.

"Yeah, I hope to see you around dudette," he said before turning around to join his team.

On the other side of the pile Sky and Dave had accidentally bumped into each other as they tried to haul away their luggage. "Oh," Dave stammered, a hateful gaze in his eyes.

"Yeah," Sky started, a sense of hesitation in her voice.

"Let me just- If I may-"

* * *

_**Confessional, Sky** _

I get that I led Dave on but he just wouldn't listen!

* * *

_**Confessional, Dave** _

As much as I want to forgive her it still hurts! You saw our dance over there…

* * *

As Ella hauled her luggage away with much struggle a haughty Jo looked at her with a condescending glance that slowly softened. "Hey Princess!" the jock called out.

Ella turned around with a bright smile on her face. "Hello miss Jo!"

"Save the formalities, we're on a team," Jo started. "And maybe tune down the girly stuff, it ruins my vibe."

"Oh I did not want to ruin your mojo at all! If we aren't at our best then we can easily fall into our worst!" Ella stammered.

"So let me take your bag on my shoulder and you just shut up for now. We can talk more about your girlishness later."

* * *

_**Confessional, Ella** _

There are many female heroes who wear a dress and they are just as strong as those who don't wear dresses! Like Belle!

* * *

_**Confessional, Jo** _

I'm not going to be the first one to snap at Ella. She's got a sweet presence and if you attack the sweetie then you're suddenly the public enemy. I'm still gonna control her, like this entire team.

* * *

Katie and Sadie, looking on at the previous interaction, shared a glance with each other and hastily jogged up to join the confused princess. "Hey Ella," Sadie started. "What Jo said was pretty mean!"

"It totally was!" Katie chimed in. "We think you look amazing in that dress! And your voice is amazing so you shouldn't stop singing for her!"

"Oh I didn't intend to," Ella said with a small smile. "As abrasive as she is she can have her own opinions."

"But her opinion may turn into her leading the team," Sadie said as they walked to the cabin. "I'm kind of scared of her. And Katie is too. If we lose do you want to vote her out?"

"That would be mean." Ella retorted.

"This is a game and I'm sure Jo would understand that most of all," Katie said. "The three of us against Jo?"

"Sounds like a plan I guess, but I want out if this doesn't help me further," Ella said.

"Okay," Sadie and Katie said.

Little did they know that a radiant beauty was tailing them and didn't need much effort to listen to them.

* * *

_**Confessional, Justin** _

I wonder if I can get in good with them. The butterball raises a fair point all things considered. There's a new group of ladies that I can always manipulate but the butterball and her friends are always a good alliance to fall back on.

* * *

Ezekiel strained to hoist his bag onto his back and took another smaller bag in his hand, which he handed over to Beardo. The taller boy looked at his newfound friend and pointed to his hair. Almost instantly Ezekiel threw the smaller bag into his hair and it disappeared without a trace. The two laughed along and made their way to their cabin when they both felt a tap on their shoulders. "Hi," Beardo started in a quiet voice. He began humming a familiar Jeopardy theme tune when he looked at the person behind them. "Ryan, right?'

"Yeah that's me," Ryan said. "So, listen," he said, dragging the two first boots closer to the side, "I know you two...haven't exactly had...the best track record."

He paused, noticing Ezekiel wincing as he started to continue. "Sore subject, I know. Anyways, I think we can all make it further than we ever thought if we initially allied."

"Listen man," Beardo started. "I just want to have fun."

"But having too much fun will get you out sooner rather than later," Ryan countered. "It doesn't have to be serious but I just don't want to be the first one out,"

"That's understandable eh, I know I don't want to be first out again," Ezekiel agreed.

"Same here," Beardo nodded, "But my goal is to just prove that I can compete with the rest of them," Beardo continued.

"Hey I get that so you guys in? I'm not like Heather who's going to make an extensive rule list to follow. All I ask is that you don't betray the alliance and you try the best you can to avoid doing the things that got you guys kicked off last time," Ryan explained.

"I'm in eh," Ezekiel smiled while looking over to his taller and hairier friend.

"Yeah sure, I'm in," Beardo nodded.

"I'm willing to bet that they aren't gonna expect anything from us underdogs," Zeke added excitedly, earning nods from the other two.

After pondering the idea Ryan smiled as an idea flickered across his face. "Underdogs...I like the sound of that, let's dub ourselves that," he said with a big smile.

Beardo gave a ding-ding-ding noise in repeated succession to show his approval while Zeke gave a thumbs up, the three dispersed in order to avoid suspicion and left to either their cabin or to talk with some others.

* * *

_**Confessional, Ezekiel** _

This season I'm in it to better myself and to prove that the first two seasons were flukes. I just want to come back be normal and move on from what happened and Ryan offered that opportunity to me so I took it.

* * *

_**Confessional, Beardo** _

I may not be going all out to win this season, I'm just aiming for top thirty but hey I'm here and I've got an alliance I may as well try. (Lets out a dubstep beat and begins dancing to it)

* * *

The campers all settled into their cabins with little fanfare. As usual, many of the cabins were not up to current building codes but to those on Pahkitew it was a clear improvement. Another fifteen minutes of grumbling later the contestants gathered at the center of the cabin commons, waiting for the sadistic host to play his role.

Chris rode in on his trusty SUV and held a megaphone up. He had yet to turn to turn on the megaphone when a camera suddenly zoomed in on him. He faced the lens and put on an award winning smile. "Fifty two contestants, one island, one million dollars, and infinite amount of drama! It looks like all this drama is stirring well enough right now! What will happen next on this epic two parter first episode? Find out next time on

Total Drama Island Revived!"

* * *

**And that's the chapter I hope you all enjoyed I'll respond to all reviews in the chapter that I'm currently on.**

**52nd: Harold, (vote 6-5 in favor of Harold)**

**51st: Sierra (vote 6-5 Sierra received second most)**

**50th: Stacy (9-1)**

**49th: Max (9-1)**

**48th: Jo (4-3-2-1)**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Samey, Amy, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses: Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsey, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, D.J., Jasmine, Sam, Dakota, Beth, Scott, Shawn.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scarlett, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Sugar, Eva, Leonard, Izzy, Rodney.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Topher.**


	2. The Marathon Miracle

A swooping shot of the infamous Camp Wawanakwa preceded the host with the most getting in front of the camera. With a flourish he directed the camera towards him and began his now signature spiel. “Last time, on Total Drama Island Revived--”

The screen split off into fifty-one sections as the first fifty one campers were shown getting off the plane and into the water. “We reintroduced old favorites, old hated ones, and even one not so lucky contest winner.” The new contestant was then shown getting wet from Chris’ bucket.

“We divided our fifty-two contestants into five awesome teams and from there the drama started to fly!” Alejandro and Heather, the finalists of Total Drama World tour were shown sneering at the new contestant, Ryan, as he got in close with several other contestants. “Alliances, two of them in fact, were formed, friendships blossomed, and more importantly, Drama started to fly! What will happen next? Find out on this second episode of premiere night, right here, right now, on Total, Drama, Island Revived!”

* * *

The cameras popped up out of the ground and trees disturbing nature and wildlife surrounding it.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

Heather and Alejandro were talking amicably among themselves as they glanced over at the many campers.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

It was at this point where the camera showed Ryan arriving on a boat but his face was hidden from view by a boat rail.

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

Here it shows Beardo and Zeke leaving the dock fistbumping and smiling all the while.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

The BFFL alliance was hugging by the beach with Jo staring at them in anger.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Here all the campers could be seen at the campfire with their marshmallows.

* * *

  
  


Much of the set up for the introduction had already been done when Chris rolled into the center of the cabin commons. The host looked about to see several campers pairing off into groups. He looked to one of the crew members and made the decision to prolong this episodes intro as the cameramen went to work in pursuit of drama. But before the day even began Chris had set up a meeting with one of the campers.

“Now I would like to offer you the position of saboteur, you’ll be given two choices for each challenge which can either hurt or help other teams, some are more overpowered than others but each one will have its effects on the team or player that its placed upon. As the saboteur for each elimination you survive in the team phase, you earn a hundred dollars, if you reach merge you get an extra thousand, and an extra five hundred for each elimination you survive there,” Chris explained to the mysterious individual.

“I accept,” The individual stated quickly.

“Perfect, you’ve got two choices, have the losing team eliminate two players or have one team get a spare vote in the votes tonight,” Chris explained.

“I’ll go with the first option,” they decided.

“Alright, hope you cause some drama because this will be a great season,” Chris giddily stated.

“Sure Chris, sure.”

  
  


“So Ryan, do you play any sports?” Geoff asked his new teammate. 

“Yeah, just baseball and football,” Ryan said quickly. “...and a bit of Track, just for fun. I’m not that good at sports though.”

“Could have fooled me dude,” Geoff said with a smile. “Now come on, you’ve been meshing well with us so I think if we have enough time we can party!”

Unknown to the two jocks, several others were looking at the newbie intently, something that he barely caught wind of as he walked into the cabin.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

This new guy sucks at lying...all the better to have him as the first one gone. Alejandro and Sierra both lasted way too long for my liking...or in Al’s case not long enough...why couldn’t he have just been like that stupid old host from the middle of the season?

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

You know, Ryan and I were old friends. He managed to help me with a few things but we lost contact once he moved to Oregon, I didn’t think he’d make it back into Canada. It’ll help to have another friendly face on this season, I’ve been...I’ve been feeling a whole lot more nervousness lately. I’m so glad Zoey and Cameron are here but it’s still a big competition, so I hope I can get friendly with the others.

* * *

  
  


On the horse cabin, Duncan was sitting on a rocking chair placed on the cabin’s porch, whittling away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red peer over the railing. “Amateur,” Scott sneered to himself.

Unfortunately to him Duncan overhead. He stood up from the chair and pulled the redhead’s neck through the railing. “If you have something to say, you want to say it louder?” Duncan said as he raised his fit.

“OH CAN IT YOU OGRE!” A rather annoying voice said. Courtney stepped out of the ladies’ side of the cabin and shoved Duncan off of Scott. “Sorry Scott, mind the ogre, he bites and smells.”

Scott looked at the punk and shrugged. “I probably could have beaten him, he’s not so tough.”

“You want to say that louder?” Duncan lunged with his fists drawn. Courtney leapt between the two boys and shoved both of them to the ground. The punk looked at his ex and the scoundrel, who crawled away in fear.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

That new guy from Revenge of the Island really knows how to get under peoples’ skin huh? Got to see a real hot Courtney though, so that ain’t bad.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Can he not be civil for once? He’s exactly how I remember him, same old obstinate, same old fool hardy, same old aggressive...same old cute…

NO HE’S NOT CUTE! HE’S AN OGRE DAMMIT!

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Redheads have pretty good track record so I wasn’t too worried, all I needed to do was to rough him up. I’m not scared of these old players, the new ones are just going to take over!

* * *

  
  


Inside the Doves’ Cabin Sam was sitting on Dakota’s bed as she weeded through her clothes. “Back on revenge I only shared a cabin with Dawn. It’s going to take some getting used to with Beth, Staci, me, Dawn, and Jasmine all sharing this place.”

“If they give you problems just hit them with a powerful uppercut, I know you’ve still got that mutant strength with you, even if you are half strength,” Sam complimented. “I’ll be sharing with DJ, Scott, and B.”

“What about Shawn?”

“He sleeps outside like on Pahkitew from what I saw,” Sam thought aloud.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sam_ **

Maybe he’ll be sleeping in another’s bed more often this time around...if you know what I mean… heh heh heh

* * *

  
  


“Attention Campers, meet at the docks!” Chris shouted through his megaphone. 

Several of the contestants stumbled out of their respective cabins and looked for the host with the most annoying voice. “The forest? I don’t really like the sound of that,” Bridgette said hesitantly. 

“Oh that’s right,” Ryan said, coming behind her. “Just focus on us and you know you’re never really alone.” He flashed Bridgette a small smile, something that did not go unnoticed by Geoff.

* * *

**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

Okay let me tell y’all. Bridgette and I broke up. We just grew apart, she said something about how I was partying hard too much and I didn’t like it when Bridgette had all these protests to go to. We’re still friends, definitely, as if I’d ever not want to be friends with such a cool dudette like Bridgette, but we really broke up a month ago so it’s still fresh in my mind.

* * *

  
  


Not looking where he was going, Geoff bumped into one of the cheerleaders. “Oh,” Samey shouted. 

“My fault dudette, don’t worry about a thing.”

“Urgh, I’m so sorry Geoff,” Amy interrupted. “She’s just such a klutz. When she was little she tripped over my leg--”

“You mean you tripped me with your leg,” Samey interrupted.

“And she got cake all over her nose! What a dumbass!” The two twins began to bicker once again and Geoff hastily retreated to his team, catching up with Gwen and Trent as they talked among themselves.

Max put his hands together and skipped off towards his team. A plan was very clearly brewing in his little head of his. He looked to the bickering girls and smiled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Max_ **

There are far too many weak minds in this game to pose a true threat to an individual like me! Once I get ahold of my lackey and properly discipline her she and I will steamroll the competition! (He attempts to maniacally laugh until he falls off of the toilet seat) CURSED CONFESSIONAL !

* * *

  
  


The self proclaimed genius walked to the girls as they brawled on the ground before he was swooped up by a more energetic ball of red energy. “I HAVE FOUND THE MISSING OOMPA LOOMPA MISTER WONKA, I SHALL DELIVER HIM TO YOU STAT!” Izzy shouted before jumping away once again.

The rest of the Birds looked on as Izzy and Max disappeared into the thick forest. “Crazy girl,” Eva said simply. She tried her best to hide a burgeoning smile as she heard Izzy cackle, but for one familiar redhead, it was easily noticeable.

“Smile, like a river, cute, like a smile, SMILE!” Rodney shouted before suddenly becoming interested in his oversized shoes.

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

I like the flirting but if he distracts my game anymore I will bite his head off.

* * *

  
  


The Horses had seemingly split off into two groups, one being Duncan, Dave, Tyler, Lindsay, and Anne Maria, and the other being Courtney, Zoey, Cameron, Mike, and Sky. It was a clear a rift had already formed among the group because of the many broken relationships from previous seasons.

“Um hey, Courtney I’ve been wanting to ask you about something,” Zoey worriedly spoke to the former CIT.

“And what would that be Zoey?” Courtney asked being uncharacteristically cheerful.

“Well as someone who’s gone through every bit of their contract, I was wondering how many seasons of this we have to do?” Zoey asked still worried that Courtney might snap at her.

“For me it was five seasons, I would presume the same for you all as well,” Courtney responded.

“Any idea on why he would call everyone back here after deserting it?” Sky asked chiming in.

“Well this place was filled with toxic waste so he probably just used Pahkitew Island as a way to do a new season while this island was still being cleaned,” Cameron explained.

“Didn’t he go to jail also,” Mike mused.

“Yeah for the toxic waste, for whatever reason they only put him in jail after Pahkitew Island aired, and he seemed pretty sadistic there imagine how sadistic he is now,” Cameron thought aloud.

“Yeah there is no way this challenge is in anyway normal,” Sky said as they arrived at the location of the challenge.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Normal? Uhh, that would be nice and all, but what Sky said was obviously abnormal. Wait was that too mean? I don’t want to offend Sky…

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

I remember signing up to show I just wanted escape from normalcy. Normalcy seemed like a nightmare, but now it’s a GODDAMN DAYDREAM! (the confessional begins to rumble, and Sky burps) Wow, I guess I’m more nervous than I thought.

* * *

  
  


"Hello, and welcome back campers to the docks where if you remember many things happened here like a lot of eliminations, the death of the original bunny and Leshawna outsmarting Chef, but today this is where our first challenge begins," Chris spoke going down memory lane.

"Chris just get on with it, no one cares about the past," Gwen said.

“Fine yeesh, for how much fame I've given you guys, you still don't like me," Chris complained.

"Maybe it's because you've tried to kill us on multiple occasions," Cameron offered. 

"Yeah whatever, the ratings were totally worth it though, but anyway in the challenge today you will be running a relay marathon around the island," Chris announced which was met with many groans from the champers.

"Oh, great running this is going to be just swell," Noah spoke.

"That's right Noah and not only that I’ve added a new twist to this season,” This was met with even more groans from the crowd. “I have granted someone the power to sabotage, each challenge they will be given two choices to choose from and this challenge they decided the last place team will eliminate two people instead of one,” This earned many shocked stares especially from the early boots of seasons past. “Lastly, excluding the winning team, everyone will vote out at least one person tonight,” Chris finished dropping the biggest bomb for last.

“Why Chris? You’ve never done that before,” Dakota half asked half shouted.

“Because there are so many of you and I want to start off with a bang,” The campers began to protest before Chris ignored them all in due turn. “Anyways before you all whine and cry, I need the teams of eleven, The Giraffes and The Birds to select someone to sit out for the challenge,” Chris stated before walking off to the starting line.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I don’t necessarily want to win this challenge, I want to gain Cody’s trust and add him into my alliance with Beardo and Zeke. I feel one of the best ways of doing that is sending whoever he wants home which I presume to be Sierra. Now if we do manage to come in last then my intention is to have Harold take the fall for our failures. The other thing is, is that I need to do well in this challenge in order to show my team that I’m worth keeping around… today is going to be a rough day.

* * *

  
  


With the Giraffes they were debating on who should sit out. It was quickly decided however that it should be Harold or Zeke because of their less than preferable athletic prowess.

“Well I think it's clear that Harold or Zeke should sit out,” Gwen said.

“Zeke the weak farmer or Harold the geek, I don’t know but I’d probably take Zeke,” Topher offered.

“Nothing against you Zeke, but Harold does have a better track record, maybe it's best if you sit this one out,” Ryan suggested with a smile and a nod indicating to talk to him later.

“Yeah I guess, eh I’ll sit this one out,” Zeke solemnly agreed before walking away from the group. Ryan followed in response in order to comfort the farm boy and explain his decision.

“Look man, I know you’re disappointed in not being able to compete in this challenge, but it gives them less of a reason to boot you first again if we manage to lose,” Ryan explained. 

“Yeah I guess that makes sense eh,” Zeke thought aloud.

“Besides it also helps hide our alliance, why would I not want my alliance member to compete. As much as it sucks to not play, you gotta think about it in the long run. The less times you mess up, the more likely you are to stay longer,” Ryan mused.

“Yeah eh, I guess that makes sense, thanks man,” Zeke thanked.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ezekiel_ **

I don’t know too much about Ryan, but he’s already shown that he’s got my interests in mind, hopefully he follows through and helps me go somewhat far. (picks nose)

* * *

  
  


Ryan then pulled Beardo aside to help him out as well, “Hey Beardo, run after or before Harold, I think it may be in our best interests if you do so,” Ryan said.

“Why’s that?” Beardo asked confused on the benefit in running after Harold.

“Harold is by far the worst athletically out of all of us, so I expect him to fall behind by a lot, by running behind him all you have to do is keep us in the same spot as Harold left us or even gain some ground back and you’ll make it through,” Ryan explained in detail.

“That makes sense, thanks man,” Beardo replied smiling.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beardo_ **

I like Ryan so far, I think he’s really trying to make this alliance work for the benefit of all of us even though we have to make some sacrifices to do so.

* * *

  
  


With the other eleven player team, The Birds had a much easier decision to make because they had some volunteers.

“I think we all know sports aren’t my forte, so I think it would benefit us if I sat this one out,” Noah suggested.

“Anyone have any objections to Noah sitting out,” Brick asked the team, to which he received no response. “Alright then Noah sits out,” Brick announced.

“Well it appears the teams have made up their minds, and it looks like Zeke and Noah will sit out,” Chris announced. “Now may I have the first runners for each team step forward,” Chris continued.

In response, Tyler, Jo, Brick, Ryan, and Jasmine all stepped up and lined up at the starting line for their respective teams. Chris then pulled out what looked like a starter’s pistol and pointed it to the sky. “On your marks. Get set. GO!” Chris called out firing what he thought to be a blank in the air. In reality it was an actual bullet which brought down one of the island’s many birds from the sky. The runners took off on their ten mile jog which Chris forgot to inform the campers about.

“Hey Chris how long is this run,” Scott asked,

“Ten miles,” Chris replied simply.

“This is going to take forever, seriously Chris?” Heather complained.

“Yep I’m serious Heather have fun, I’ll be back in a few hours,” Chris snickered walking away.

“I hate that man,” Gwen muttered to herself.

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

I hate being here, all it does is bring back horrible memories and the almost irresistible urge to strangle Chris and steal that wretched prize money that has torn apart so many relationships. Bridgette and Geoff are on my team, as awkward as that may be to them. 

* * *

  
  


The runners were already a few miles into their jog. Jo, Ryan, Jasmine, and Brick took a hefty lead past Tyler early but now Brick was beginning to fall behind and it became clearer that Ryan, Jo and Jasmine were going to win the first leg, the question was who.

At around the halfway mark Tyler was long gone Brick was a little ways back but nowhere near striking distance. But now Jasmine was starting to slip, she was reaching her peak and Jo and Ryan were leaving her behind. Jo was becoming increasingly agitated that the newbie of all people was keeping up with her.

“Ok newbie, how the hell are you keeping up with me, Brick House and The Aussie I understand but you,” Jo inquired seemingly barely out of breath.

“I don’t know, maybe you aren’t as good as you thought,” Ryan snarkily replied.

“Fuck off, I’m better than everyone here,” Jo replied sprinting ahead with Ryan still right behind her.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I’m really good at distance running. I suck in short sprints but give me a couple miles and I’ll beat you any day of the week. My dad made me run three miles a day in the summer heat to prepare for football every summer and a mile at night and a mile in the morning every other season, good times. However I’m not going to tell Jo that, it’ll agitate her some more and she’ll piss off some more people. She’s one of the few I don’t want making merge no matter what. (He grins cockily) And if everything goes well then I’ll be making it to the end.

* * *

  
  


Ryan braced himself as he surged forward, attempting to run forward while he expected a fight from the tough jockette. The fight never came as Jasmine pushed right past him and began matching the jockette stride by stride. “Sorry dear Sheila,” Jasmine said, pushing forward just slightly. 

The Jock was unwilling to go down with a fight and bumped against the taller Australian. “Beat it Awful Aussie!”

The two girls bumped into each other with increasing ferocity. Brick, trying to rush forward on his own, took a deep breath and fell just behind the two ladies. Jasmine looked behind her at the commotion and opened herself up to Jo attacking her. Ryan, unfettered, continued running at a slower yet constant rate.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jo_ **

That stupid Australian! And no, I’m not racist! I’m a dumb blond, I’ll be fine if she calls me that and I’ll respect her in any other competition except one like this! 

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

Yeesh, Jo was actually one of my inspirations. I’m hoping that later if we talk then we can get this all sorted. She’s got less skin than a spam can.

* * *

  
  


Geoff looked at Harold with a sideways glance as the ginger nerd began to stretch. “Dude you’re not going up until like second to last.”

“That may be true but when Leshawna and I go for our thirty minute walks we must stretch like this for at least fifteen minutes, isn’t that right my luscious queen?” He asked, turning to Leshawna, who blushed before turning away quite bashfully.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

I love that scrawny boy and all, we actually are working on moving in together, and he knows how to treat me like a queen, but I wish he’d tone it down just a little more

* * *

  
  


Geoff saw Leshawna wince and he cracked a smile. “Hey guys look!” Gwen shouted. “I see someone!”

The other campers turned to see Ryan, drenched in sweat and panting heavily, round the curves with much more ease. He limped forward and slapped Gwen’s hand before falling over. “Let’s get him some water!” Cody shouted. He walked across the starting line and hardly noticed as Jasmine leaped over him. 

Bridgette rushed to prop Ryan up as she led him on a walk to cool things off. They dodged Jo running forward and soon Ryan was lapping at Cody’s water eagerly. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sierra_ **

That’s my Cody… so kind and caring… he makes me happy just seeing him so I don’t mind not being with him, but I want to soak up all the CODY I CAN GET! CODYYYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

  
  


Geoff looked at Bridgette as she held up their new teammate. His eyebrows rose inquisitively, clearly jealous, but he sighed and looked around, sitting on the ground as he waited for Gwen to finish her ten miles. As he sat down, he felt a presence drop next to him. “Hi,” Samey said. “It’s Geoff right?”

“Yeah, and you’re Sammy?” Geoff asked, flashing a small smile. 

“No,” another voice chimed in. “She’s Samey, the lesser, more boring, my double! I’m Amy and you better believe it!”

“Buzz off Amy,” Samey said bluntly. 

“Like I have to listen to you,” Amy scoffed. She shoved her sister aside and took her place next to Geoff. “So Geoff, was it? What happened to you and Bridgette? Whatever she couldn’t give I’m sure that I could give you that.”

“I’d rather not tell you yet,” Geoff said coolly but politely. He saw DJ waving over to him and he reciprocated. “Sorry, I want to talk to DJ real quick.”

Amy huffed and saw Geoff jog off quite eagerly. “So what was that all about?” DJ asked.

“I just wanted to get away from that chick.

* * *

**_Confessional, Amy_ **

DAMMIT SAMEY! IT was her fault, not mine! You saw that!

* * *

  
  


Gwen was slowly losing Ryan’s lead and was currently running alongside Shawn. “Zombie training did you well, huh?” Gwen asked.

“Uhh, yeah,” Shawn said. “Technically it’s zombie apocalypse training but I get what you mean.”

“So do you watch a lot of zombie movies or do you read more books?”

“Well I’ll tell you this,” Shawn said, slowly speeding up. “If you rely on T.V. too much there will be a time when the apocalypse comes along and knocks out all the power and we have to go back to old outdated books.”

“So why do you bother with TV?”

“So I get the most recent of recent information and the zombies can’t catch up!” Shawn said excitedly. He rushed forward. “Nice talking Gwen, hope to see you soon!”

Gwen looked at the scruffy survivalist as he sped off and sighed.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Cardio baby, rule number one. Not my favorite, that would be double tap, but there’s hardly any situation in the living world where I need to double tap lethally.

* * *

  
  


Five minutes after Justin ran off, Brick stepped into the common grounds with a salute before he high fived Lightning. “Sha-Lightning speeds off faster than the speed of lightning!” the jock said, jumping over Cameron as he investigated a bug. As the genius got up, he bumped into a much clumsier jock as he ran forward. 

“Sorry dude,” Tyler said, helping the boy up. “Meant to tag Mike or Anne or Duncan. I’m gonna do that right now.”

“Actually,” Chris said, popping up between the two of them and shouting through his megaphone. “Cameron is going next because Tyler bumped into Cameron.”

The bubble boy sighed and dusted himself off. “I’m sorry guys but I hope you all can make it up for me.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

Owning up to my shortcomings will hopefully make it so Courtney and Duncan and Sky and Dave see me as someone accountable. I still have to give it my all. Though at this point I can confidently say I can hold up the weight of a monarch butterfly. (Fifteen monarch butterflies in the confessional land on Cameron’s head) Two more than a baker’s dozen worth of monarch butterflies is a different story however.

* * *

  
  


“Here’s hoping that Cameron doesn’t screw it up,” Courtney added in an aside to Sky.

“He won his season, don’t you remember?” Sky reminded. 

“But that was more on his brains and mental strength, not his physical strength, or lack thereof. If it weren’t for Tyler running into him I’m sure we could be on pace with the others.”

“We don’t know what lies ahead though,” Zoey defended. “Maybe Tyler got stuck at a brain teaser or something.”

Courtney, though willing to argue, saw Duncan picking on Mike and immediately stormed to the so called ogre. To her surprise, she heard Mike talking back to Duncan. “So what if it is true? My future is just as defined as your mono brow.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

  
  


“HAH!” Courtney shrieked. “Mono brow Moron!”

“Like you’re one to talk CITCH,” Duncan barbed. Mike looked at the bickering exes and backed away silently. 

“Hey Mike, you okay over there?” Zoey asked defensively.

“I actually got to trade some good barbs with Duncan. I’m going to be fine.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Sounds like I’m going to need to talk to Duncan. If he hurts Mike I’m gonna RIP HIS PIERCING OUT AND USE IT TO STYLE MY HAIR! AT least if I was commando, which I don’t plan to do for a while.

* * *

  
  
  


Chris cut in after Zoey’s confessional with an obnoxious static filled screen. “So the challenge got boring, conversations got boring, so enjoy this montage before the drama fills up!”

Cameron had made it to the two mile mark before he started gasping for air. Shawn raced around the final corner with Lightning hot on his heels with his arms outstretched. He tagged Beth, who nodded and sprinted off. Lightning, not too far behind, heard Sugar Cheering for him and held her hand out for a high five. Lightning took it, and Chris made Sugar run much like he made Cameron run. Gwen, having dropped the Giraffe’s lead to go down to the center of the pack, avoided Harold and tagged Bridgette. Justin soon showed up and tagged Heather, who sneered and started walking at a brisk pace. 

By the time Cameron had gone around the four other teams had managed to get another runner in the midst. Sugar lost the Birds’s lead and was currently in fourth when she tagged a cackling Izzy. Heather had shuffled up to second place and tried to tag Alejandro. The two shared an intense stare before Heather and Alejandro recoiled. Bridgette had kept her team in third place and tagged Topher. And still in first were the Doves, but that would soon change as Beth ran into B, who sighed and continued to run.

Trying to make up lost time, Cameron crawled to Mike and mumbled something about how a true gymnast would certainly excel on the field as much as in the gymnasium. Svetlana sprinted away with high spirits and a Russian song from her heart. The cameras showed Svetlana going through the forest at high speed as she mumbled to herself. She tagged Sky, who sprinted off as fast as she could,

Izzy returned and tagged Scarlett to a furious Eva’s chagrin. Scarlett sighed. Topher returned and bumped into Geoff. B had dropped the Doves to fifth when he tagged Scott, who initially ran off before slowing down. Sky ran to Lindsay, who while shaky, had three years of cheer leading to prove her endurance to solidify the Horse’s lead. Alejandro made it quickly and accidentally kicked Sadie’s heel, an action that would warrant Sadie running the next lap.

Lindsay eventually return and wanted to tag Tyler but, Courtney walked in front of her and intentionally got tagged in order to avoid Chris forcing Tyler to run again. Geoff then appeared and tagged Beardo who looked at Ryan as if he didn’t know what to do, Ryan just waved it off and gave a look as if to say he’ll figure it out, so Beardo took off. Scarlett and much to the disappointment of Scott had passed Sadie at some point and had now sent, Rodney and Dawn on their way. A couple minutes later Sadie had returned.

Without much of an issue Sadie, sweating and almost crawling by the time she finished, put the team in last yet tagged her BFFL and continued to run forward. Jo walked up to the tub of lard and shouted. “We’re in last place now! Fat ass!”

“Just because I’m fat doesn't mean I didn’t try my best!” Sadie shouted. She burst up crying and Ella was quick to comfort her. 

“I did my best but I hate running! I don’t think that Jo understands!” she bawled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sadie/Katie_ **

Sadie: This is why I leave the running to Katie! I hate athletes! I hate bullies! I hate Jo!

Katie: It’s okay, you do well in other sports, like sumo wrestling

Sadie: (crying less) it impressed that hot referee

Katie: And you got his number.

Sadie: It was for a sumo wrestling friend of his. Why’d he think I was lesbian? (points to KAtie’s hair) Oh em gee I love your hair today, the running really helped with it.

Katie: I know, right? I can handle the windswept look. I look beautiful, right?

Sadie: You always do!

Katie/Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Cracks confessional lens)

* * *

Cody waited on the sand with the others drawing schematics of an electricity project he was going to update as soon as he got home. “HI CODY!” Sierra shouted, causing him to jump. “What are you drawing?”

Cody opened his mouth to explain but Sierra simply chuckled and replied, “That’s so smart of you Cody-wody!”

“Was it?” Ryan asked. 

“OF COURSE IT WAS!” Sierra shrieked. “Of course meatheads like you wouldn’t get to know what nerds do.

“Hey, Ryan was just asking a question, no need to be so defensive,” Cody interjected.

“Besides, we don’t even know if Cody is practicing with a simple elementary problem of five amperes and twelve ohms or something more complicated with alternating series,” Harold prattled. 

Sierra turned with a humph and waited for the runners to come across. “I think Cody would feel a lot better if Sierra was voted off,” Ryan said to Harold.

“No, Cody and Sierra are friends. Not like me and Leshawna in any regard but still friends till the end. If that’s what my fellow drama brother wants, then that is what I shall give them!” Harold said heroically.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I didn’t account for that… the drama brothers… I just hope I’m drawing enough attention to Harold and Sierra.

* * *

  
  


**_Montage Begin_ **

Courtney managed to hold The Horse’s lead and tagged Zoey in order to extend said lead. Katie had caught the Rabbits back up to second however they needed to catch the Horses so she tagged Amy to chase Zoey down. Beardo was able to keep third place for the Giraffes and tagged Sierra in order to make up for lost time knowing she would sprint all the way through just to get back to Cody. Rodney came through about five minutes later and tagged Eva much to their joy although for different reasons. Finally Dawn showed a few minutes later and tagged DJ to make up for lost time.

Again more time past and Zoey came through the finish/start line and tagged Dave who jogged off. A while later Eva came through and tagged Max just to get his run out of the way and hoped that he wouldn’t totally mess it up. Amy, Sierra and DJ all managed to finish all within the same minute of each other sending off, Ella who sang while she ran, Cody, only because when she got back, she gave him a giant bear hug, and lastly Sam, in hopes that he could at least keep pace with Cody.

Because of the other team’s lack of physical runners left on their team to run, Dave was able to hold The Horses’ lead, and in order to extend that lead Dave tagged Duncan who took off on a sprint. Cody to many of his fellow camper’s surprise managed to pass Max and catch Dave up, he tagged Trent which just left Harold to run. Ella managed to pass Max up as well and tagged Samey when she returned who took off after Duncan and Trent. Sam and Max arrived at relatively the same time, Sam tagged Dakota and Max tagged Leshawna who both hated running but nonetheless jogged off. 

At some point Trent had caught up to Duncan and when he passed him tripped him and sent him tumbling into the ground and swallowing a ton of sand where he sat there coughing it up for the next five minutes allowing for both Samey and Leshawna to pass him before he jogged off again. Eventually Trent returned to his group to tag the final runner.

**_Montage End_ **

Trent returned with sweat dripping down his head and counting off his fingers. “More than nine, that’s good for now,” he mumbled. “HAROLD GO!” he said, grabbing the nerd’s ankle.

The nerd looked at Trent with something of a steely gaze and jogged off. “HE’S JOGGING?!” Ryan called out in frustration. He couldn’t see Harold roll his eyes while the ginger decided to sprint.

* * *

**_Confessional, Harold_ **

Being the penultimate member of my team meant that I had to prove myself. I one hundred percent have the endurance of a gazelle who can outrun a cheetah. I just need to take things slow and I’m going to lead this team to victory! Ryan wouldn’t understand, he’s a newbie.

* * *

  
  


“Oh Cody, did you trip over your own feet?” Sierra coddled.

“Sierra, like I’ve been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, I’m fine. It wasn’t that hard of a run. I have been training.”

“Oh I know,” Sierra said, eyes covered in sparkles. “Both Wendy and I have noticed, but she doesn’t know about your shirtless running. You’re getting so defined and toned Cody…”

“My great-great-great grandfather invented toning,” Staci interjected. “I mean before him bodybuilders had to use binder clips, invented by my long lost grand aunt Chelsea, to show their muscles.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Staci_ **

My great grandmother invented confessionals. She also invented telling tall tales about your family....at least in my family. I’m humble enough to admit that.

* * *

  
  


Duncan turned around the corner and started coughing, something that was only worsened when he went to tag Anne Maria. “Come on you tanned orange!” he cried frustratedly. 

“A million bucks better be worth all this abuse,” Anne Maria said, spraying Duncan accidentally before she darted off. The punk sputtered and went back to his team.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Yeah I don't know what it is but Mike and I have some kind of commonality. I wonder what it is. His girlfriend’s pretty hot though, but my cheating days are long gone, rest assured...I bet you three hundred bucks that Courtney is going to notice me talking to Zoey and will accuse me of talking with her to steal her from Mike. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

...I didn't think Duncan swung that way at all… now he’s flirting with Mike to steal him away from Zoey?! That ogre! 

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile Leshawna and Samey both had tagged their final runners in Owen and Leonard while Dakota was getting to the finish line to tag Staci. However Harold had managed to so far hold Trent’s lead.

Harold had made a brisk pace, it looked as though all of the others weren’t in his sight, which depending on the athlete was good or bad. With a sigh he put his hands in his pockets and started picking up the pace. Unfortunately for the nerd, he tripped over a tree root, breaking his glasses once he landed. He sighed and continued to stumble through the woods.

Meanwhile, Anne Maria had just about jogged up to where Harold tumbled. She stepped on his glasses absentmindedly. “Oh gross, nerd glasses.” She pulled a can of spray on her hair and continued to run.

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

Meh, nerd Glasses are gross but at least they’re man made, not like this filthy island! (a fly lands on her) GROSS!

* * *

  
  


Leonard continued his surprisingly fast sprint through the forest, propelling himself with a random leaf plucked from the ground. He was muttering incantations and bumped into Anne Maria. “Oh, my apologies respected poison mage!” 

“Poison? You’re delusional, this is guaranteed beauty right here!” Anne Maria said angrily, spraying down Leonard with another spray can leaving Leonard in a coughing fit trying to breath oxygen again.

* * *

**_Confessional, Leonard_ **

BFTT! HACK! CACK! I knew I should have used three more points on noxious gas diffusion. Even with my tentative ally Sugar then that would have been great!

* * *

  
  


Slapping her hands together, Anne Maria continued to run. 

Back at the start/finish line many of the campers were waiting for the last runners to come through and hopefully win the challenge for them. Cody and Gwen had entered a civil conversation with minor disagreements about the role of technology in interior design. “I get what you mean about lights already being in there but too bright or too dark of a light can seriously upset the feng shui of the house.” Gwen argued.

“But if the door can change the lighting then I do believe that the general feng shui of the house would not change overall, would it?” Cody retorted. 

Before Gwen could dignify a response, Sierra interjected. “SHUT THE FUCK UP GWEN,CODY IS RIGHT! HE IS ALWAYS RIGHT! AND HE WILL BE RIGHT!” Her shouting attracted the attention of her other, stunned teammates. However Ryan taking advantage of their distracted teammates pulled him aside to propose a deal to him.

“Look man I wanted to offer you a deal or an alliance I guess,” Ryan asked sheepishly unsure on how the tech geek would respond.

“What sort of alliance are we talking,” Cody asked inquisitively.

“An Underdog alliance of sorts, a group of people, that the others wouldn’t expect to team up,” Ryan began.

“Go on,” Cody encouraged, intrigued.

“Well, I was willing to have anyone of your choice eliminated in order to gain your trust, if that helps your decision,” Ryan offered. 

“Who else is in this alliance?” Cody asked.

“Zeke and Beardo,” Ryan replied simply.

“Hmm sounds good, hopefully we don’t--”

Just as Cody agreed upon the alliance, Anne Maria darted across the finish line, gasping for air and reaching reflexively for a bottle of water. Duncan held out a water bottle for her and Anne Maria knocked it out of his hands, only for Duncan to ‘accidentally’ pick up Anne Maria’s can of spray tan. The Jersey girl, tired from all the running, grabbed the can, opened it, and poured the contents down her throat.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

How could Anne Maria do something so gross? I just hope I don’t have to see anything else like that soon. (falls in the toilet) OH F--

* * *

“And with that our challenge is over because you campers have been taking too long!” Chris announced. He sent chef off on his dirt bike to retrieve the campers. 

The burly cook dumped off Harold, Leonard, Dakota, and finally kicked off Owen upon returning, Chris announced where each camper was currently placed on the course at the time of Chef picking them up.

“Rabbits, Owen managed to get you guys second and just behind him Dakota was in third however that doesn’t necessarily affect the results of this challenge,” Chris said and then he paused to cause suspense between the Doves and Giraffes. “In last place was Harold meaning the Giraffes will be losing two tonight and the Doves will only be losing one. I will see you all at the first elimination ceremony in five minutes,” Chris continued, leaving behind a bunch of angry and scared campers.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Welcome back everyone to the first elimination ceremony of the season. I will start with the Giraffes and work my way up to the Rabbits. Now since we are eliminating five players I will be moving through this quicker than usual. If you receive a marshmallow, you are safe from elimination if you do not receive a marshmallow then you will walk the dock of shame and take the rebuilt boat of losers and you will never ever come back to this island EVER," Chris explained.

“Just get on with it, some of us would like to get some sleep after today,” Gwen complained earning nods of agreement from the other campers.

“Fine then ruin the suspenseful moment,” Chris whined. “Anyways starting with the Giraffes. Ryan you by far turned in the best performance of the day for your team, however, because of Harold’s lack of athletic abilities as well as some other failures from your team such as Sierra’s constant pestering of Cody. But, we’ll see where your guys’ votes fall,” 

“Ryan, Bridgette, and Gwen please collect your marshmallows,” 

“Trent, Topher, and Geoff you are also safe,”

“Cody, and Beardo you are also safe,” Chris said leaving and extremely scared Ezekiel, a less than happy Harold, and a slightly nervous Sierra.

“Harold, you lost the whole race after everyone else before you kept you guys in the race the whole time, Sierra you went coo-coo for Cody which let’s be honest here is getting old and I think people would rather save Cody then keep you around. And lastly Ezekiel, you didn’t do anything to give you the boot, it seems you’re making nice with everyone however you’ve been the first boot twice because of idiotic mistakes, but because you didn’t cause one this time, Ezekiel for the first time ever you’re safe,” Chris announced which was met with some smiles and clapping for the homeschooler because many felt bad for what he went through and felt that he deserved a second chance.

“What the heck guys, you took the first boots and the new guy over me, you know what I don’t need this show, its bogus anyways,” Harold huffed before making his to the boat of losers. “I can get my looks all prepped up for my luscious lady Leshawna when we meet again.

“But Cody, why, why, I can’t leave you my Codykins,” Sierra cried.

Cody rushed forward and surprisingly hugged Sierra for a brief second. “I’ll win for you, my friend, and for Wendy,” he whispered.

The tall girl immediately began to cry louder but a smile was on her face.

“Yes you can, Chef please take care of this,” Chris stated calling over the brute to pick up the balling blogger and throw her on the boat with Harold.

“Now onto the Doves, you guys did well in the beginning. However, B, Staci, and Dakota all failed to follow through and lost you guys your lead, however it appears your guys’ decision was obvious,” Chris announced. “Jasmine, Shawn, DJ, Dawn, Beth, and Sam are all safe,” Chris announced to the group allowing for the six safe campers to get their marshmallows. “B and somehow Scott are safe,” Chris said earning a glare from the redhead farmer. “Dakota you didn’t try at all today and Staci you’re so out of shape its a miracle you made it through today’s challenge anyways with a resounding vote, Staci you’re gone,” Chris announced.

“Aw man, but I was doing so good,” Staci whined.

“Yeah no one likes you much,” Scott stated bluntly, earning some glares from the other campers with his rudeness. “What? I'm not wrong,” Scott said in reply to the glares.

“Anyways on to the Birds, you guys, didn’t do much--excluding Lightning you guys just stayed in around third the whole race. That being said the votes were… interesting to say the least.” Chris began.

“However those safe should be obvious, Lightning, Brick, Noah, Leshawna, you’re all safe,” Chris listed tossing each of them a marshmallow. 

“Rodney, Eva, Izzy, you are also safe,” Chris continued tossing the trio their own marshmallows.

“Scarlett you’ve tried to kill everyone at one point however you have the brain power to carry this team, Leonard once again your spells failed you in this challenge however compared to the other two you're pretty harmless, and Max you are an unathletic, conniving brat who has schemed on multiple occasions. That being said Scarlett you are safe,” Chris tossing the genius her safety for the night, shocking Chef.

“Lastly Leonard you are safe as well,” Chris finished earning a sigh of relief from the LARPer.

“What?! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I was supposed to win it all,” Max cried out. “HOW WILL I PAY FOR MY DOG PRISONS?!

“Shut it twerp,” Eva grumbled.

“No matter this is just a minor set back towards my grand plan of ruling the world,” Max cackled.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Noah sarcastically stated.

“I will make all of you my servants and I will return,” Max announced pointing at everyone present before he tripped over a root.

“Like hell you are,” Leshawna said, fed up and grabbing Max by his ear and hauling him into the Boat of Losers while he cried out in pain.

“Moving on, Rabbits, you guys performed admirably today, however it wasn’t enough. Jo, Alejandro, Katie, and some more of you performed well. But some of you like Owen and Sadie held you back and lost you guys the race. However this vote tonight was extremely close -- lot of you received at least one vote,” 

“Chris just get on with it I think we all know who’s going home here,” Sadie smirked at Jo earning a sneer from the blonde jockette.

“Fine fine, Katie, Samey, and Justin are all safe,” Chris announced tossing marshmallows towards each of them. 

“Amy, Ella, and somehow Heather are safe,” Chris announced earning a sneer from Heather as she caught her marshmallow.

“All four of you received votes tonight,” Chris began as the camera panned around to show, a nervous Owen, a stone faced Alejandro, and Jo and Sadie glaring at each other. “Sadie and Owen of the four of you, you guys received the least amount of votes,” Chris continued tossing two marshmallows of safety to the two campers.

“Alejandro you’re a snake but a great team player when it comes down to it, Jo you’re just a jerk who looks out for themselves but, you pulled through today. Ultimately though Alejandro you are safe,” Chris finished leaving a stunned Jo.

“What are you all crazy?! I kept those bozo Giraffes and Doves from getting an outlandish lead, and besides I’m not a snake like Alejandro or Heather,” Jo complained.

“I guess your attitude finally caught up to you,” Sadie smirked.

“Shut it butter ball,” Jo grumbled before Chef shuffled her on to the Boat of Losers along with the other four losers.

“All according to plan,” Sadie smiled to her two partners in crime.

* * *

**_Confessional, saboteur_ **

This will be interesting to say the least, I managed to get Sierra eliminated with my sabotage. This will be a fun season.

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

It was either going to be Leonard or Max. Scarlett is a problem but her brains should help us. However as much as Leonard is an idiot, Max is a problem. He’s a schemer even though he’s a bad one, if he manages to even do one thing right it could spell disaster and that’s not a risk worth taking

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Today went great, I’ve earned the trust of my team, Cody joined the alliance, and we managed to get rid of a weak link and a physical threat who would be an issue for our alliance. All in all, today was good.

* * *

**_Confessional, Rodney_ **

All the girls here are so beautiful I’m glad most of them stayed on the island after that elimination ceremony. Especially Eva, heh heh.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

It appears I may not be as safe as I thought, perhaps I need to start taking some precautionary measures such as an alliance. However my team already appears to have one, cleary Sadie and Katie are in it but who are the others.

* * *

**_  
Votes_**

**Topher** – Harold is just the weakest member of our team.

**Geoff** : Sorry, Harold dude, but you cost us the challenge.

**Sierra** – I'm like ninety nine percent sure Codykins is voting Harold off so I'm supporting him!

**Bridgette** – Sorry, Harold, but you really blew it today.

**Trent** – Harold, man, you just didn't do well enough at the challenge.

**Gwen** – Harold, you're just… not good at this. You need to try harder.

**Cody** – I know Sierra is trying to be nice, but I don't want her in my personal space!

**Ryan** – Toss-up between Sierra and Harold, but I chose Sierra.

**Beardo** – I'm going along with what Ryan wants and voting for Sierra.

**Ezekiel** – I'm sticking to our alliance's plan and voting Sierra.

**Harold** – I have to vote for Sierra if I don't want to get voted off!

* * *

**Staci** – My great-great-great uncle invented laziness, that Dakota girl is trying to pretend that she invented it!

**B** – (holds up sign of Staci)

**Dawn** – Staci, your aura is incredibly strong… with annoyance.

**DJ** – I've never met someone who talks so much as Staci, man!

**Jasmine** – Staci, you're in far too weak shape to contribute anything to our team!

**Sam** – Honestly, I just find Staci pretty annoying, so…

**Dakota** – Ugh, I literally just, like, cannot stand Staci being on my team!

**Beth** – Sorry, Staci, but I'd be more sad if anyone but you went!

**Scott** – This girl Staci is the most annoying person ever, she doesn't even understand this game!

**Shawn** – Staci would never make it in a zombie apocalypse.

* * *

**Max** – Leonard's infernal spells will be a massive threat to my plot of world domination!

**Brick** – Max puts every moral, upstanding citizen to shame!

**Scarlett** – Max, you're completely dumb, I'm not going to be your "lackey" this time.

**Leshawna** – What is up with Max? He got somethin' wrong in the head.

**Noah** – I can safely say that Max's IQ is on the lower extreme scale.

**Lightning** – Max has less brain than me, Sha-Lightning didn't think that was possible!

**Sugar** – Max is stupid and annoying! I don't like him!

**Eva** – Stop, Max. Just… Stop. Get. Some. Help.

**Leonard** – At least my spells work most of the time! Max's schemes always ruin things!

**Izzy** – Tell Max I'm gonna be the only crazy wildcard on this island!

**Rodney** – You really don't do much to help, Max…

* * *

**Sadie** \- You… You're so mean, Jo! You're such a bully!

**Katie** – Jo… NOBODY calls my BFFL fat!

**Ella** – Jo, you may be strong, but you aren't a very nice person!

**Justin** – Jo is both unfriendly and unattractive.

**Samey** – I don't trust Alejandro one little bit!

**Jo** – I overestimated your brain size, if you think you can survive this vote, Alejandro!

**Heather** – Yeah, we really aren't gonna go through this again, Alejandro.

**Owen** – Heather's really mean and she tries to ruin all the fun!

**Amy** – Move along Heather! Only room for one Queen Bee here, girl!

**Alejandro** – It's best that Owen leaves this island quickly, before he endangers himself by calling me "Al".

* * *

"Come back next time when the campers face yet another challenge and will Ryan's Underdog alliance become more powerful. And will the BFFL alliance do the same, will the saboteur ever be found out. Find out next time on Total Drama Island Revived," 

* * *

**Ok got this one done not much to say, I'll put the eliminations down below for those who want the elimination order. And I’m curious to see who you guys think is the saboteur.**

**52nd: Harold, (vote 6-5 in favor of Harold)**

**51st: Sierra (vote 6-5 Sierra received second most)**

**50th: Stacy (9-1)**

**49th: Max (9-1)**

**48th: Jo (4-3-2-1)**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Samey, Amy, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses: Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsey, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, D.J., Jasmine, Sam, Dakota, Beth, Scott, Shawn.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scarlett, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Sugar, Eva, Leonard, Izzy, Rodney.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Topher.**

  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome back to the hottest reality show on tv! Last time on Total Drama Island Revived,” Chris started. “Our fifty two contestants began to pair off, group off, and lit the drama cannon! Alliances between our contestants began to form, love began to mist in the air, and more importantly, the main dish of DRAMA began to brew! The Horses were the only ones safe after a brutal challenge so the Doves, Rabbits, Birds, and most pathetically the Giraffes had to say goodbye to at least one member! Ryan’s Underdog alliance worked to eliminate Harold and Sierra at Cody’s behest, the Doves became much quieter with Staci brutally eliminated, the Birds eliminated a wannabe evildoer, and the BFFL alliance banded together, with help from a studly Justin, to eliminate our brutal Jockette Jo! All that said, the drama has only begun! What will happen with these new alliances? Will Topher continue to annoy Geoff? Will Ryan become Alejandro 2.0? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island Revived!”

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

It was at this point where the camera showed Beardo, Ryan, Zeke, and Cody considering in the woods on some rocks.

_I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Here it can be seen that the saboteur is talking to Chris but the but the figure is more so a shadow.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

Then the camera zooms over to the beach showing Geoff and Bridgette angry with one another with their backs turned. Whole not too far away Courtney and Duncan were arguing over who knows what exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around in an accusing manner

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

Sky attempts to talk with Dave but he stomps off in anger leaving Sky behind in sadness.

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

The BFFL alliance was hugging by the beach with Jo staring at them in anger.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Here all the campers could be seen at the campfire with their marshmallows but the eliminated ones are shown fading away symbolizing that they have been eliminated

* * *

  
  


"Now your choice for this week is to either select five players to not participate in this challenge or select five people to not participate in the vote tonight," Chris explained.

"I'll choose to have five players to not vote at the elimination ceremony," The saboteur replied.

"Good choice. Now everyone let's get on to the show," Chris spoke to the camera.

  
  


Cody woke up from a light slumber with a stretch. Though he hesitated at moving, he realized that both Ezekiel and Ryan were up and chatting, Ryan doing a set of pushups while Ezekiel looked dimly on. “Hi guys, you’re up early,” Cody said tiredly, scratching his face.

“It’s nothing to me, eh,” Ezekiel said. “Mutation and farming does wonders for not sleeping.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy,” Ryan chimed in sitting up from his push ups.

“No, my therapist says the same thing, but I’ve gotten six hours of sleep. I’ve actually improved from one and a half hours like a year ago eh,” Ezekiel said. “Uhh, if we’re gonna talk do you want to head outside? I don’t want to wake the others yet.” Ezekiel suggested.

Cody and Ryan looked to see Trent, Geoff, Beardo, and Topher all soundly sleeping. “Sounds good,” Ryan said. “I’ll catch Beardo up on this later.” 

Both Cody and Ryan changed into their usual clothes and followed Ezekiel to the back porch of their cabin. “So what was it?” Cody asked inquisitively.

“We voted out Sierra, so we’re good, right?” Ryan asked quickly.

“I don’t see why not,” Cody said.

“Then you’re joining our alliance then?” Zeke spoke up, only to be cut off with Ryan sharply elbowing the homeschooler.

“...I mean I guess,” Cody said. “Sierra and I are friends, don’t get me wrong, and it would have been me going before her or her going before me. I think that Sierra is happier going first either way. So in that regard, I think you did her a favor. What the hell, I’m in.”

Ryan and Zeke smiled as they both stretched out their hands. The three shook hands and Ryan began stretching again. “Well, It’s like seven o’clock, so I assume at nine is when our challenge will start. I’m going for a run.”

Cody and Ezekiel looked at each other as Cody pulled out a sketch pad of dollar store pen and paper games. The two began to play, not knowing that a perfectly coiffed head of hair was peering out the window.

* * *

**_Confessional, Topher_ **

Okay, it’s time for big plays. That means the new guy needs to go. It’s...it’s fishy! And the best way to take out a new threat is to join them. I wonder if Ryan is willing to let me join. I mean, why wouldn’t he? I’m basically Chris’ favorite player.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cody_ **

I know it seems unlike me to enter alliances, but with my guaranteed ally gone I need to find new people. I would rather be with Trent or Harold but Trent really isn't a competition friend, more like an outside the game friend, and Harold--well he just got eliminated. Ryan and I clicked well and I hope Ezekiel, Beardo and I can bond. 

* * *

  
  


Dawn woke up in her cabin with not much more than a slight ruffle of her bedsheets. She stood up with a rather concerned expression and glanced around the cabin. Most of their beds were occupied and Dakota sat on the edge of her bed, looking out the window while rubbing their eyes. “Hi Dawn,” Dakota said.

“Greetings Dakota,” Dawn said quietly. “Why are you up so early? Is Mother Earth’s sun that welcoming to you as well?”

“I don’t know if that’s exactly it but I like the sun, yeah,” Dakota said. “I’m trying to get my tan on but I still have weird patches of scales all over me. My daddy says that our private researchers are trying to get that removed.”

“It’s remarkable that you do not hold as big of a grudge of Chris,” Dawn noted, standing up near the window. 

“How can you tell?”

“It’s everywhere in your Aura,” Dawn explained. 

The camera panned outside the cabin to see Scott just outside the window, crawling quietly below the underbrush. He grumbled as he inched closer and closer to the forest, mumbling something about being stuck with stupid snorers and lazy ass motherfuckers.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

I really hate that the fairy princess is on my team. I would be able to get away with much more than I’m going to be able to. It’s time to head onto the idol crawl I guess, knowing Chris he probably buried the idol underneath a shrine to himself.

* * *

  
  


Just outside the campus, Chris stood in the center. “WAKE UP YOU LAZY CAMPERS! IT’S SEVEN O'CLOCK AND BREAKFAST WILL BE SERVED, THEN THE CHALLENGE WILL BEGIN AT EIGHT THIRTY SO HOP TO IT!”

The greatly annoyed campers stumbled out of their cabins, dread falling upon them, and engaging in conversation with others. “I really won’t miss having to wake up to a wash out giving us wake up calls,” Leshawna snarked to her team.

“Oh please, I’m sure you’ve heard uglier shit in the hood,” Heather sneered. “But you just want to complain that you aren’t having enough sleep for two people-- I mean you weigh just as much as two of them with your big butt.”

Leshawna made a grab to Heather only to be stopped by Scarlett. “She is merely inciting you to get you prematurely kicked out. If today’s challenge happens to be something where Heather can get her just karma, then the challenge would be a better place to relieve all negative emotions.”

Leshawna looked at Scarlett blankly and shrugged, eyeing Heather hatefully as Heather marched off. On the other side of the complex the Horses had just gotten out of the winner’s cabin. “There are trillions of germs out there and only a billion of them are harmful, and even then nine hundred million of them are killed by simply washing your hands,” Cameron prattled.

“But that still does not make me feel better! I’m thankful for having the spa hotel, why’d you have to drag me out there?” Dave asked the shorter brainiac.

“Well, maybe because we can all bond together tightly?” Sky chimed in.

“Like I asked you,” Dave said frustratedly, storming off. Sky looked at Dave with a bit of a regretful glance before a more angry frown appeared on her mouth.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

I would honestly love to clear things up with Dave but I hate how closed off he’s been! 

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

...I know I should listen to Sky, but it still hurts! That and if my voice gets too loud I can still taste that robot bear’s claw.

* * *

  
  


“You can sit with me, Courtney and Mike,” Zoey chimed in. “Unless you’d rather be off on your own. I just want to learn more about Pahkitew, because it seems cool.”

“Oh it was nothing, you guys had to deal with mutants.”

“You had robots!”

“Mutants!”

“Robots!”

“CONTESTANTS!” Courtney shouted, annoyed at the mock argument the two were having. “Sorry, it’s early but I think we should talk strategy between the lot of us. If we all band together then--”

“Fat chance Princess,” Duncan interrupted. 

“The chance isn’t as fat nor as big as your ego,” Courtney said tiredly. Zoey and Mike and Sky looked on as the two continued arguing into the mess hall. 

Owen and Sugar were the first in the mess hall, eagerly holding their trays out for the daily breakfast. Like always, it was barely more than mulch, but to Sugar and Owen it was a veritable smorgasbord. “Can we please have extras?” Sugar asked.

“NO!” Chef snipped. “We need you all to be equally fed, insurance says so.”

* * *

**_Confesional, Sugar_ **

Ah Phooey, some people are more equal than others and they need to be fed more! That’s how it works in the pageant scene!

* * *

  
  


The two gassholes sadly turned away with their trays piled high and Chef continued to splat the food onto the next campers’ trays. “This doesn’t have any mulberry berries, does it?” Dave asked hesitantly. Cody and Noah, next in line, looked at their food and swatted away a couple of mosquitoes. 

“Pansy,” Chef grumbled. The chef brought his fist down and picked out a berry looking thing and threw it at Zeke’s back. “All better?”

Dave barely eked out a response when Chef pushed him away with enough force to spiral him into Ella’s food. “I AIN’T WANTING NO NONE COMPLAINING FROM YOU TWO!”

As Alejandro and Heather piled their food onto Owen’s tray, they began to talk. “Why is it that you want to talk to me?” Heather asked defensively. “Am I not old news to you?”

“Oh no Heather, every time I look into your hateful, angry eyes, it reveals a new beauty, like a treasure uncovered after years of its search abajo del mar, claro que si.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

...I wonder if I should start speaking Japanese to attract Alejandro…

* * *

Why are you looking at me like that? I just said I should start speaking Japanese to annoy Alejandro, his Spanish seduces me so I should just return the favor…

  
  


As breakfast wound down to a close, Owen and Sugar returned their trays to the front of the line. Sugar let out a loud fart that shook the entire building. With tears in their eyes, many of the campers left the mess hall coughing and crawling on their hands and knees. Before Owen could high five her, Heather stormed forward and yanked the fat boy away. “Let’s not associate with these late generation rip offs,” Heather sneered.

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

Man, Heather is always a party pooper. It’s good that some things never change but I’d rather Heather be nicer. I would think after spending time with Alejandro she’d change for the better. Even if he’s evil he’s still good looking, so that has some good in him!

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

… wait I MEANT SPITE NOT SEDUCE!

* * *

  
  


The campers were then told by Chris to move, move, move--at least that’s what they thought he heard-- into the forest. 

“So Sam, what do you think this Challenge is going to be?” Dakota asked. 

“Since we’re going in the woods it won’t surprise me if it's like a scavenger hunt or something like that,” Sam said.

“I don’t know about you eh, but I’d like to see a hunting challenge,” Ezekiel chimed in. 

“Oh, Ezekiel, was it?” Dakota asked. 

“Yep, that’s me, eh,” Zeke replied 

“Are you feeling alright? I know how bad us mutants could have it,” Dakota started. 

  
  


“Uhh, yeah,” Ezekiel said awkwardly. “How are you? I know we had different types of mutations but it probably was just as harmful. It’s good that you’re healing.”

“I know, the side effects are bad, but I’m glad that there’s someone else to talk to about this! How about uhh….” She trailed off, realizing that Ezekiel was already wandering off to join Ryan,

* * *

**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

From what I know, Zeke was already pretty awkward in Island, and his time as a mutant couldn’t have helped him. I still would like to talk to him, but I’m a rich kid and he’s a farm boy and that’s a social divide we can’t quite bridge.

* * *

  
  


Bridgette looked about the forest anxiously, recognizing many sites from the first season, worriedly trying to stand closer to her team. “Bridge?” Geoff asked.

“I’m alright,” Bridgette said, steeling herself. “These woods almost feel like home. Good and bad memories.”

“Simpler times dudette,” Geoff said, instinctively trying to pat her head before retracting his hand. 

Bridgette stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before jogging up to join the rest of her team. Not looking where she was going, she ran head first into Gwen, who propped her up. “Hey Bridge, you holding up?” Gwen asked.

“Definitely,” Bridgette said confidently. “Pretty lame of Chris to put us with Geoff and Trent, huh?”

“I know it was recent for the two of you but you’re friends, right?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah, I mean I suppose so,” Bridgette agreed. “Like you and Trent, right?”

“Yep,” Gwen said surely. “I feel good about this game, not trying to jinx myself, but there’s a bunch of nice people here that I’m all the willing to hang out with.” The conversation continued at a meandering pace as the campers slowly made their way through the forest. 

“Well, took you all long enough, but with a bigger cast that’s to be expected,” Chris said as they finally crowded in the clearing. “Anyways, today’s challenge will be a throwback to a classic. Really Beth, another question?”

“Actually yeah, will all challenges be revamps of the old ones?” Beth asked.

“Not as good a question as last time, but you’ll get five bucks later. But no, there will be throwback challenges every so often, just as there will be original challenges. We’re setting up another gimmick later.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

Eh, it’s not much. Chris worries me but at least I’m getting money.

* * *

  
  


“So this throwback challenge will be similar to the Paintball Deer hunter, except you’ll be hunting each other. We can’t be too knock off ish. It’s a fan favorite so we’ll be providing you the guns and goggles. Have fun but don’t hit the cameras.”

The campers were handed their guns and goggles with not much fanface, and the challenge would begin after a five minute grace period. “Five minutes is hardly enough time, but for a game of this caliber I think it would be suitable, don’t you think so?” Scarlett mentioned off handedly to Leonard.

“Oh yes, we may have a mere five minutes of normal time, but with my pendulum of Achmenabotto, I will give us fifty minutes of extended time!” His team looked to him incredulously, but to his shock, Lightning and Sugar were cheering for him. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Lightning_ **

Wow, I didn’t believe Sugar when she said we have a wizard on the team but we have this game in the sha-bag!

* * *

  
  


“CAN I GO WITH THE WIZARD?” Sugar asked eagerly. Brick, Scarlett, Leshawna, and Noah looked at her before collectively shrugging and letting her go off. “COME ON MISTER FOOTBALL!” 

“...okay now that the quirks are gone,” Noah began.

“TEAM ESCOPE SHALL RISE!” Izzy started, swinging from the trees and scooping Noah and Eva by their arms. She swung into a tree and face planted into the trunk, sending Noah and Eva falling in the underbrush.

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

(noticeably disheveled) Meh, I’ve suffered worse accidents. I’ve been on the playa with Izzy for a while and spent a lot of the aftergame with her. She’s a good friend but really, really, crazy. She’d think less of me if I didn’t try to vote her out.

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

(spitting dirt) I hope this doesn’t last too long. Crazy redhead…

* * *

  
  


Leshawna, Brick, and Scarlett looked at each other, ignoring Rodney running off after Eva and Izzy. “So the three of us stick together?” Leshawna asked. 

“I don’t see why not,” Scarlett said.

“With Scarlett’s Brains, Leshawna’s foresight, and my Boot Camp expertise, we’ll make it through!” Brick smiled.

The Birds marched northward, with the nearest team seventy-two degrees south of them, the horses currently creeping beyond the bushes. 

For the most part it was quiet, until they came about a point in the forest where trees collided against each other. Mike pointed it out to Zoey and Cameron, who both decided to head through. Zoey stood on Cameron’s shoulders, propping herself up with the tree on either side. “Let’s keep going,” Zoey said, dismounting from Cameron and leading the pack.

As the others funneled through the tree, with an irate Courtney deciding to go around the tree instead, Sky and Dave were the last ones to go through and join the growing pack. The two looked at each other with an uncomfortable glance and stepped through the trees at the same time. With a grunt, both realized that they were stuck. “Mother…” Dave began to curse.

“Hey guys, can you help us?” Sky pled.

“Oh, help her and she’ll leave you on an island,” Dave snarked.

“Can you get over that?! That wasn’t me, that was Chris and Chef!”

“Why didn’t you notice me?!”

“That’s because you wouldn’t listen to me!”

“But that’s no excuse for you stringing me on!”

“For fuck’s sake!” Courtney shrieked, grabbing both of their hands from the other side. “Jeez, you both are wedged in there.”

“Wait Courtney, why don’t they just talk things out?” Cameron said, hastily trying to separate the lawyer from the two stuck teens. 

“See we would if we could…”

“that would be nice but--”

“HE/SHE JUST WON’T LISTEN!” Sky and Dave said at the same time.

“We have enough time, we’re far enough from the other losers, so let’s talk it out,” Duncan said annoyed. 

The team surrounded the tree, waiting for Sky and Dave to at least say something to each other. “Dave/Sky” They both awkwardly started.

“Dave’s hurting the most, Dave, you start, but if you yell...uhh…” Cameron started.

“Me, Red, and The lawyer will punch you in the face,” Duncan said eagerly, to a disdained Courtney’s “Ogre”.

“Fine,” Dave said bitterly. “Sky, why did you wait to tell me about Keith? I know I didn’t listen but I was just so excited. I’ve never had a girl be that into me before and I really wanted to help you out. I thought me being cocky would impress you.” the others looked at the neat freak for more but he turned to them and shrugged.

“Okay, now Sky will begin,” Cameron spoke.

“Alright Dave, I get nervous around cute guys I like too,” Sky started. Dave opened his mouth indignantly before shutting himself up quickly. “But I think that if we were both nervous we should have just shut up and listened to each other, and I don’t think you should hold grudges, it’s never a good look on anyone, and I’m sorry if I get too competitive but I thought you’d like that about me, so I’m sorry if I competitiveness got in the way of us being able to talk to each other. I know I need to work on that.”

The two looked at each other before turning to Duncan, Cameron, and the others. “Can we get out now?” They both asked.

“Fine,” Courtney grumbled, grabbing Sky. Duncan and Mike grabbed Dave and the five of them fell to the ground, with Dave landing on top of Sky closely. “I’m really sorry Sky, I hope you understand that.”

“I am too Dave, but let’s just focus on the game for now.”

“Sure,” Dave said sadly, watching Sky run to the front of the pack.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

I like the progress we made, the Davester is making it good… I just hope I don’t mess it up again, I hate messes.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

You have to work with yourself as much as you have to work to change others. (burps) As much as it makes me nervous...

* * *

  
  


With time ticking down, the Giraffes looked at each other and mutually agreed to split up. Ryan called over his alliance mates and crouched under a tree, disappearing into the underbrush. Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, and Topher all looked at each other before shrugging. “Trent do you want to go off together?” Geoff asked. 

“Well, if it’s fine with the others,” Trent hesitated.

“Geoff has a smart idea,” Gwen interjected. “I’ll go with Topher and Bridgette.”

“Actually I want to head off with Geoff, I want to get some advice for hosting.” Bridgette carelessly stifled a snort and turned away, trying not to veer far from the group. “I liked how Geoff managed to host the aftermath.”

“Well if it’s okay with you, Geoff,” Trent said. Geof looked at the wannabe host with a quirked eyebrow before nodding.

* * *

**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

Topher may have good ideas but I still want to say he kind of unnerves me. Here’s hoping he doesn’t annoy me.

* * *

**_Confessional, Topher_ **

It would be better to ally with the Newbie, they’ve always done well, but if I had to choose a veteran it would be Geoff. At least until he goes crazy--

But if he doesn’t he would be a hell of an ally to have.

* * *

  
  


Remarkably the Rabbits have been able to receive something of an unstable peace. A brief encounter with Leshawna, Scarlett, and Brick of the Birds had diffused much of the tension between two cheerleading twins as they all backed away from each other. 

“If it weren’t for me being eliminated if I shot before the grace period, I would have shot that ghetto girl,” Heather grumbled silently.

“Well it’s good that you didn’t shoot. From what I remember you were a pretty good sharp shooter,” Amy said uncharacteristically. 

“Huh, didn’t expect you to say that,” Heather said. 

The conversation grew to a lull before Owen let out a long fart. His teammates coughed and gagged before sprinting off. Unfortunately for Katie and Amy, their lithe bodies simply couldn’t handle it.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sadie_ **

Huh, that’s strange, on the rare occasions I fart Katie usually manages to stay awake. I guess Owen is just that disgusting.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

Am I ever glad that el gordo managed to break the tension and draw attention to himself! At least my actions have never resulted in the severe injury and temporary unconsciousness of my teammates. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

Jeez, boys are so disgusting. Even the worst Sadie farted didn’t knock me out! That mean girl deserved to get knocked out though.

* * *

  
  


After the Rabbits resumed breathing, the fat guy nowhere to be seen, Samey spoke up with her hand raised and breathing heavily. “I take it we should split up?”

“Good---good idea,” Justin said. “My beautiful lungs…”

“I propose que Heather, Justin, Samey, and me vaya juntos,” Alejandro said. “Then Sadie and Ella can head off together.”

“But what about Katie?” Sadie asked worriedly.

“You’re welcome to head off for that twig but with how light she is she might be knocked out for a long time,” Heather said annoyed.

Sadie harrumphed and turned to the direction of the smell, holding her breath as she darted back for her much smaller best friend. 

“Well we should only have like two minutes to split off more,” Samey noted. “Are we okay with this division?”

“Fine by me,” Heather said. “And let’s have Alejandro keep his shirt on, lest he become an even bigger target.”

“Ah, I take it you mean my sizable pecs, mi amor,” Alejandro said with a smirk. The queen bee growled and took a gun out of his hands. “Let’s just get going.”

On the other side of the forest, Dawn was struggling to catch her breath once again, having chosen to do away with a gun. “I am alright,” Dawn said, handing her gun to DJ. “Sorry DJ, I can sense in your aura that you are not fond of these amateur weapons either.”

“If they’re so amateur, why are you so worried about them?” Scott sneered.

“I worry about amateur weapons because they can cause unneeded harm when in wrong, ginger hands,” Dawn said daintily. 

“Let’s cool it guys,” Shawn said nervously. “How about Dawn, since you’re uncomfortable around guns, you go with me and Jasmine. Sam and Dakota seem like they both want to be with each other, but Rule of three is quite good.”

Sam looked up from investigating his rifle and glanced at Dakota. “How about Beth goes with me and B? Sam does a lot of this on his own so I think he’d be better off.”

“Admittedly Dakota has a much worse kill-death ratio on shooter games than I do,” Sam said. “So I can see where she’s coming from.”

“Wait that leaves Scott all alone,” Dawn said worriedly. 

“And if he loses then the filthy wombat can count himself eliminated,” Jasmine said cooly. “Now we gotta give him a chance for now.”

“Listen to the Aussie,” Scott parroted. “So since I’m obviously not being able to be trusted, how about I go with the Aussie and the Zombie maniac.”

Shawn and Jasmine looked at Scott with an annoyed glance before reluctantly sighing. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

That bloke really rubs me the wrong way. I’m dead set in not trusting him but we have to keep him in our sights.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

I take it that Scott is more than likely going to target me sometime soon. No matter. I sense his karma this season will come, but I worry that it will not come soon enough.

* * *

  
  


“And with that the challenge is go!” Chris shouted through the loudspeakers. 

Through the forest the campers continued to disperse, but a shared sense of urgency floated from camper to another as the teammates split off from each other in separate directions. Much to the sadistic host’s dismay, the campers did not encounter each other quick enough, and he waited eagerly with his co host. “If you want, I can fire off the spaghetti cannon.”

“Just not at me this time, big guy,” Chirs said. Aiming high, Chef pumped the cannon and fired off a wad of spaghetti into the air. His first shot landed on a seagull with a plastic wrap on it. “Can I give it a shot?” Chris asked almost pleadingly.

“Meh, you sign my paycheck with hearts,” Chef said nonchalantly. The smaller host took the cannon eagerly from Chef’s hands and angled high into the sky, firing the cannon with a loud cackle as the projectile disappeared into the sky. “How high did you power it?”

“Third highest, and biggest boom option,” Chris said. 

“Not our problem,” Chef said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hearing the sounds of the cannon, Katie awoke with a shudder. “Sadie!” Katie shouted. “What’s going on?”

“Owen knocked you out with his farts and the fat lard sprinted off on his own,” Sadie said annoyed. “He was so annoying in Island, but he threw that great party.”

“Oh em gee, I remember that,” Katie said. “Maybe this time we can throw the party!”

“Well we better get through this challenge first,” Sadie said. “We should have enough bullets to take out even Owen, so wherever he is shouldn’t be a threat.”

“But Owen is on our team!” Katie exclaimed. 

“Oh yeah, so do you want to look around for the opponents?”

“Maybe we can see the new eye candy if we go to a river!”

“Where’s the river?” As the two besties droned on, they remained unaware of Brick, Leshawna, and Scarlett trailing right behind them. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Leave it to thing one and thing two to reveal themselves. I might as well play nice for now. 

* * *

  
  


“Okay Cameron, those are the basics of this paintball gun, at least with what I can figure out,” Zoey said reassuringly. 

“That’s good. I think we lost track of the others, but thanks for helping me. I just don’t want to be the first person out in this game.”

On the other side of the forest, Duncan had fired a shot into the trees, much to Courtney’s ever present dismay. The lawyer wannabe was just about to scold her former boyfriend when Leonard wandered out of the trees, sadly. “I guess my cloak isn’t impervious to modern technology,” he said sadly. 

“WIZARD NO!” Sugar shouted, jumping up. “GIVE US YOUR CLOAK!” 

When the pageant queen leaped upwards, Courtney fired her bullet, which missed the pageant girl by a fair margin. Sugar tried to retaliate but Mike’s trigger happy finger landed a paintball directly on her forehead. “Nice shot scrawny,” Anne Maria complimented. 

“Don’t you guys think that six of us is too big of a group?” Dave interjected. Anne Maria, Dave, Mike, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, and Lindsday looked at each other.

“Wait there’ only six of us? That means one of us is on the other team!” Lindsay shouted in fear. She drew her gun and pointed it directly at Courtney. “I KNEW CADY WAS ON THE OTHER TEAM!”

“Lindsay calm down!” Courtney shouted.

“Lindsay!” Dave shouted when the blond pointed her gun at him. “I didn’t count right! But I’m just saying we should split up a little more.”

“I can go with Tyler!” Lindsay said excitedly, grabbing Mike’s hand and running off. “We’ll see you later!”

“Lindsay wait!” Tyler shouted. Duncan, Courtney, Anne Maria, and Dave looked at each other before they awkwardly shuffled around. 

“We’ll meet some time soon again I guess,” Anne Maria said as she went with Duncan. “Good luck Dave and Courtney.”

“To you too I--COURTNEY WAIT!” Dave said.

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

I would have loved to have gone with Vito, or Mike as it may be, I still don’t quite get that situation. I wonder if Duncan knows about him, Hot guys ought to know something about each other.

* * *

  
  


“ATTENTION EVERYONE! FINALLY SOME ACTION! LEONARD AND SUGAR ARE ALL OUT!” chris said excitedly. “BUT THERE’S STILL A LOT OF DRAMA TO GO!”

Scott scoffed at the sounds of the PA system going off. “Doesn’t surprise me that a bunch of losers got out not three minutes into this stupid challenge.”

“Will you calm down?!” Shawn hissed. “We’re going to get caught!”  
  


“Puh-lease,” Scott said while rolling his eyes. “We haven’t seen anyone for more than three minutes.”

The two looked at each other with a tense glare in each of their eyes before Jasmine tackled the two of them down. “Hush it!” she exclaimed. 

The three of them craned their necks upward to see Sadie and Katie walking and talking. “We have to meet up with Alejandro, he’ll know what to do!” Katie said eagerly.

“Ooh, I hope that he’s with Justin, those two are just so hot!”

“We’re so lucky that we’re together with two of the hottest boys on there. Don’t get me wrong the new guys like Shawn are cute, and even Scott has his charm, but like Shawn is too scruffy and dirt and Scott is just filth!” Katie tittered.

“Eww, Scott, but maybe Shawn if he cleaned up, he’s probably so totally toned! But we need to find our two hunks on our teams!”

Katie and Sadie skipped off, making a lot of noise in the wake. Scott, Jasmine, and Shawn looked at each other with blank expressions all around.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

...I know one hundred percent Shawn isn’t willing to go for those galahs… 

* * *

And I’m swearing myself to secrecy for Shawn’s toned stomach

  
  


“Let’s shoot them now!” Scott said, almost leaping up to fire his gun.

“Wait,” Shawn said, holding the traitor down. “If Katie and Sadie find Alejandro and Justin then I think we can knock out four birds with many less stones.”

“It’s worth the gamble,” Jasmine said. 

“But what if it fails?” Scott asked worriedly.

“We won't have to find out if we succeed,” Jasmine interjected. “Now come on, let’s get you up.” She took a tight grip on Scott’s hands and helped him up, accidentally throwing him some five feet away into a log. “Oh Sorry mate,” Jasmine said uncaringly.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Sheesh! What do they feed them down under? She has more force than a rowdy greased up dead pig!

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

I have faith in Shawn, he has these plans and they go through.

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Would you believe that I’m actually also looking into a degree in accounting? With the million my student debt is almost hardly a problem. And I can grow that million into more, such as a luxury bunker for me and Jasmine, and whoever I like at the time of the apocalypse.

* * *

  
  


Hearing Jasmine, Shawn, and Scott in pursuit, but unknowing of the threat that rested behind them, Katie and Sadie began to run into a clearing where Alejandro and Heather were resting. “Hey, calm down mis preciosas,” Alejandro said calmly. “Porque tienen prisa?”

The two looked at Alejandro, gazing longingly into his eyes before Heather stormed off. “Urgh,” she grumbled. “Stupid sexy eel.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

… I’m getting pretty tired of being called an Eel, they aren’t as sexy an animal as a dolphin or merman...o como se dice… una sirena…

* * *

  
  


“SORRY I’M NOT SORRY!” Zoey shouted, jumping up in front of Heather and pointing her gun towards Heather. The queen bee aimed her gun in the nick of time, firing just when Zoey fired into her stomach, making her shot on Zoey’s thigh.

“ATTENTION CAMPERS, HEATHER AND ZOEY HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED!” Chris shouted. Angrily, both girls stormed off, Zoey sidestepping Heather’s attempt to push her into some mud.

“...si Zoey estaba alla…” Alejandro murmured, walking over to a bush where Zoey was hiding. Feeling the least bit sadistic he pushed his hand through the underbrush and yanking up a red hoodie. “Ah, let’s have a little fun contigo, Cameron.”

“DROP HIM!” Brick said, popping his upper body out of a tree and aiming his gun at Alejandro. “Torture is strictly prohibited under the geneva convention which is upheld by--” 

The soldier looked to see Katie aiming her gun feebly at her. “This ain’t war you hunk!” Katie said.

“But it is a game!” Dakota said, dropping from the trees and pointing her gun at Katie. Sam dropped next to her and covered her backside.

“And we’re going to win it!” Sadie said, pointing her gun at Sam. 

“Oh you’re most definitely mistaken,” Scarlett said from her perch behind a branch. Leshawna rolled behind a rock and peered over, aiming her gun at Dakota. Scarlett shifted her aim towards Sadie.

“And you’re all going to lose!” Cameron said boldly, wiggling free of Alejandro and pointing his gun to him.

“Cameron wait!” Mike said, running into the clearing with Lindsay and Tyler before pointing his gun at Katie. Tyler pointed his gun to Brick just as Shawn, Scott, and Jasmine all came into the clearing.

“Hold it you maggots!” Jasmine said, pointing her gun towards Lindsay.

“Stay away from her!” Tyler said, shifting his aim to Jasmine. 

“I’d suggest you back up!” Shawn said, pointing towards Tyler threateningly.

“Lay off of him!” Mike said, pointing towards Scott. Scott pointed to Lindsay, and LIndsay pointed to Tyler.

“LIndsay,” Tyler hissed. “Point to someone else on the team.”

“Oh, you’re on my team?” Lindsay asked. “Who are you again? Are you Teagun?”

“...sure, just point towards...towards Julia over there,” Tyler said through his teeth.

The campers looked at each other as LIndsay shifted her aim. “Well,” Brick said. 

“So,” Mike started.

“Let’s…” Dakota trailed. The air grew tense as a tumbleweed passed by. Though Cameron wanted to comment on the biological inaccuracy, he knew that it was not the time nor the place. He looked to Mike, Tyler, and Lindsay.

Leshawna, Scarlett, and Brick exchanged glances.

Katie, Sadie, and Alejandro all peered towards each other.

To the best of their ability Sam and Dakota reassured each other.

Jasmine, Scott, and Shawn all gazed, once to each other and once again towards the others.

“Very well,” Sam said, hesitant to drop his gun. “Why don’t we just back away and start this again?”

“I can agree with that,” Tyler said exuberantly.

“...then drop your weapon,” Scott said defensively.

“As soon as you drop yours,” Mike demanded.

“On the count of three, let’s all do it!” Leshawna shouted frustratedly.

“One, Two, Three,” they all counted. No guns dropped to the ground.

“I knew it,” Katie and Sadie said. 

“Smart of you to do so,” Scarlett observed.

“So what, are just stuck here?” Mike awkwardly laughed.

A wave of awkward laughter trickled through all of them when a tiny whistle came from the sky. All heads turned to see a large pile of spaghetti land in the middle of them. Focused intensely on the others, Cameron screamed as the spaghetti made landing, pulling his trigger and firing the first shot.

In the blink of an eye a rainbow of blue, orange, teal, green, maroon, red, and all the other colors on the spectrum flew through the limited area. Lindsay accidentally fired in Tyler’s direction, Leshawna found her stomach covered in bright green, Katie and Sadie were covered in two completely opposite colors, Cameron curled up in his sweatshirt as Mike tried his best to cover him, to no avail.

Alejandro escaped the cleanest of the bunch, but it was clear that he too was shot with a dark blue sheen on his face. Scarlett and Brick looked at each other in fear but didn’t let up their fire, for both were covered in orange yet continued to fire. Jasmine felt a weight on her shoulders and launched it back. It was Scott, who got a black paintball into his eye and was stumbling around half-blindly. The farmer flew into a tree and fired his gun five times more before he was buried under a pile of leaves. Shawn escaped second cleanest but he continue to fire his dark green pellets.

The firefight continued for another two minutes when they all stopped at the sound of the loudspeaker turning on. “ATTENTION EVERYONE! WHOOO IT WAS A PAINT-BATH! WE LOST ALEJANDRO, KATIE, SADIE, LINDSAY, TYLER, MIKE, BRICK, LESHAWNA, SCARLETT, SAM, DAKOTA, CAMERON, JASMINE, SHAWN, AND SCOTT IN MANY FELL SWEEPS! THAT’S GONNA BE TRAILER FODDER FOR SURE GOOD JOB YOU GUYS!”

The many disgruntled campers all picked themselves off and reported to the mess hall. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro/Katie/Sadie/Lindsay/Tyler/Mike/Brick/Leshawna/Scarlett/Sam/Dakota/Cameron/Jasmine/Shawn/Scott_ **

(all covered in paint)

WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT SPAGHETTI COME FROM?!

* * *

  
  


Ryan, Beardo, Zeke, and Cody winced as they heard Chris’ announcement of no less than fifteen people eliminated from what the four could only guess was a hell of a bloodbath. “I didn’t hear any of the Horses though, eh,” Zeke said optimistically. 

“That means we’re in the lead!” Beardo said joyfully. He was just about let out a mocking laugh when Ryan slammed his palm over his mouth. 

“Third time today Beardo,” Ryan said nervously. “Sorry about that but you know we have to remain in the underbrush undetected.”

“It’s all cool man,” Beardo said with an awkward chuckle. “Hey, where’s Zeke?”

The three looked around, confused, until they saw Zeke hanging onto a branch on its side. “How’d you do that Zeke?” Cody asked inquisitively. The homeschooler looked at his predicament and fell down with a loud thud, causing his three alliance mates to wince.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ezekiel_ **

My doctor says that somehow, someway, I still have mutant tendencies. Me and that other girl, Dakota, are one of only like 200 in Canada with this condition eh. When I don’t think about it I can do weird things. My pap thought I was a raccoon one time, eh.

* * *

  
  


At the thud, a rogue, sky blue pellet landed squarely on the nape of Zeke’s neck. Ryan turned alert to see Justin firing away. The jock rolled out of the way in the nick of time, at Beardo’s expense. Ryan struggled to gain his footing as Cody and Justin fired at each other in a manner not at all dissimilar to two fairies fighting over a dress color. The firefight ended when a rogue orange pellet came and shot Cody in the head. Justin looked around in shock, only recovering when he felt the sharp sting of a red paintball on his ear. Ryan’s gun fired another red pellet directly between Beth’s eyes.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I have no Idea how I survived that as is. I guess neither Beth’s glasses nor Justin’s ‘glass polished eyes’ saw me coming.

* * *

  
  


Looking at the scene of destruction in front of him, Ryan backed away quietly, trying his best not to make a noise. Unfortunately for him all of his efforts were for naught when he backed into a hole, falling some fifteen feet.

“ATTENTION EVERYONE, EZEKIEL, CODY, JUSTIN, AND BETH HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED! THE CHALLENGE IS SCHEDULED TO GO ON FOR ANOTHER TWO AND A HALF HOURS, GET A MOVE ON! TAPE COSTS MONEY!”

“Can it wouldn’t you?” Amy hissed, firing her gun fifteen times at one of many megaphones in the forest.

“...Amy now owes the Total Drama Corporation fifteen dollars, with interest, by the end of the season for the destruction of the Total Drama Corporation’s property,” Chris said through the megaphone.

“Fuck you Chris,” Amy spat. “Washed up old geezer.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

Well, now we really know who the bad twin is…. (Breaks out in tears while eating ice cream)

* * *

  
  


“Amy!” the mean twin heard a melodious voice call out to her. “As much as people distrust the machines there are just as many people who love them so we should respect their love.”

“Shut up you stupid princess,” Amy snarled.

Whatever retort Ella had up her sleeves died as she felt a sharp pain on her backside. “Oh darn it,” Ella bemoaned. “Looks like it is my turn to join the other side, and colored in such a bright neon pink.” 

The princess skipped off, Amy now on high alert as she held her gun in a ready position. She fired her gun, but Dave ducked just in time. “GET BACK OVER HERE YOU CREEPY STALKER!” 

To her dismay, the scrawny neat freak seemed to slip out of her sight. “ATTENTION EVERYONE, ELLA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED. GET MOVING!”

Amy trudged off, dissatisfied, unknowingly walking into the same pit Ryan fell into. Rightly shocked, Ryan fired his gun and nailed her on her chin. The cheerleader staggered backward and groaned. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Amy_ **

Wow! He’s no Justin or Alejandro but he’s good looking enough, I wonder if I can work something out with him! 

* * *

  
  


Ryan looked up the hole to see a hand reaching down for him, “Hey Ryan!” Topher shouted. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ryan said calmly. “Can you reach down a little more?” 

Topher leaned over by gripping onto a dangling root. Ryan jumped up and grabbed Topher’s hand with one of his. The two pulled and eventually Ryan was out of the hole. “If you need anymore help, do you want to maybe enter an alliance?”

“What could I offer you that you don’t have? And for that matter what can you offer me that I don’t have?”

“...Good Looks?” Toppher asked after a moment of hesitation. “I’ll be able to seduce people like amy to my side.”

“Oh as if,” Amy sniped, climbing out of the hole. Her gun accidentally went off and nailed Topher where the sun doesn’t shine. The wannabe keeled over and hissed in pain.

“OKAY, THAT WAS HILARIOUS! I’LL COUNT IT! AMY AND TOPHER ARE BOTH OUT OF THE CHALLENGE!” Chris announced in between peals of laughter. Taking a deep breath, Chris parroted those who were still in.

**Burling Birds: Noah, Lightning, Eva, Izzy, Rodney**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, D.J**

**Heckling Horses: Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Anne Maria**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen**

**Rabid Rabbits: Samey, Owen**

“There’s only one hour left! Hurry it up!” 

Looking at the direction of the nearest loudspeaker, Courtney instinctively made her way toward the tallest tree. Duncan, seeing that they were heading towards an ambush, decided to turn another way. “Where the hell is that ogre even going,” Courtney snarled to herself. 

Duncan looked up at his ex girlfriend high up on the tree and saw two more figures advancing towards the tree. “Ah she’s fucked,” Duncan noted astutely. He reclined against another tree and went to sleep.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Look I’m not going to be up for elimination this time around. Mike and Zoey both know I’m strong and they need me for actual manly competitions. Courtney on the other hand, like finely dressed nails on a chalkboard, she’s annoying more of the newbies than she is making friends of them.

* * *

  
  


DJ and Rodney approached the tree from opposite sides, the two larger contestants causing something of a loud stomp. “Man my big feet sure aren’t doing anything to help me out,” Rodney said sadly. He looked up to see Courtney scoping out and firing her gun.

“And with that nicely placed shot, Lightning is out!” Chris announced.

D.J. looked up to see his co-camper fist pumping in celebration and tried to steady his fire. No sooner had he readied it that he felt a paintball on his stomach and heard a mischievous giggle from behind. “And it looks like D.J. is out of the challenge!” 

D.J. looked behind him to see Samey shrugging. The gentle giant shrugged himself and waved at her, trudging off to the mess hall placid. 

While Rodney remained in place, trying to figure out how to flush Courtney down, he found himself coughing more than a hungry jackass. Fear in his eyes, Rodney turned to see Anne Maria and Dave with their guns primed towards him. “Time to meet your maker country boy!” Anne Maria boasted.

Both Anne Maria and Dave fired their guns, Dave’s paintball landing on Rodney’s right and Anne Maria hitting him squarely on his throat. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Rodney_ **

Whoo that Anne Maria! She can really take your breath away! And she has nice skin too! Of course I’m really pasty so that’s probably it...She’s probably not going to go for a pasty pumpkin like me

* * *

  
  


As Dave and Anne Maria backed up, they found themselves knocked to the ground by three swinging weights. Dave and Anne Maria both scrambled to their guns before the swingers, Eva, Izzy, and Noah, could fire at them. “I hate this game!” Dave shouted to the sky. 

That moment of whining was what all Eva needed to fire a paintball into his mouth. Coughing green paint, Dave sprinted off into the forest, screaming rabidly.

“And it looks like Gwen, Dave, and Rodney are out!”

“Hey, when did that goth chick get out?” Anne Maria asked. She looked for an answer from Dave only to find that he was gone. “Oh for fuck’s sake…”

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

I get that I’m not the smartest chick out there, but I should have known better than to ask questions like that! And in situations like that!

* * *

  
  


She looked down on her pants to see a magenta stain and an accompanying sting. “Okay I’ve had my nap,” Duncan said boredly, firing twice and nailing Noah twice. “So let’s get serious.

Eva and Duncan looked at each other, a nod of respect from both ends before they began to fire wildly. Eva looked to be the victor of the competition, but it meant nothing as she was only comparatively cleaner than the yellow soaked Duncan. She looked at her blue coated arm and sighed. “Nice one Juvy.”

“Same here muscle freak,” Duncan said respectfully. 

Hearing the commotion, Owen, B, and Bridgette sprinted over to the same relative location where the most recent shootout was. “Heh, this is going to be easy!” Courntey chortled to herself. 

“You called?” Izzy asked, appearing next to Courtney spontaneously. 

The two screamed and Courtney began to lose her grip, grabbing onto Izzy’s gun and falling some forty feet. The two guns fired hectically and Courtney and Izzy hit the ground with a thud. “This Dirt is better than a mattress topper,” Courtney said.

“And it tastes better than Izzy’s crippled aunt’s foot!” Izzy said annoyingly. The two craned their heads upward to see Owen, B, and Bridgette coated in a crazy mix of brown and gray. Izzy was covered in gray and Courtney’s entire body was covered in brown. 

“OKAY EVERYONE THE CHALLENGE IS OVER, MEET AT THE MESS HALL!” Chris said through the speaker system. 

At the mess hall, the teams looked at each other to determine who went out first and to count off just what happened in that cursed forest. At the Rabbit’s table, one twin was talking to a pair of people who were very much twins in all but name. “You really want me in?” Samey asked.

“You need to vote with us after we vote out whoever it is you want voted out,” Katie said.

“Plus we need the numbers. I’m a big target,” Sadie said sadly. 

“Big is beautiful Sadie!” Katie said encouragingly. “So Samey, do you want to join us?”

“The sooner Amy goes the sooner I can concentrate on winning this game,” Samey said with a not of her head. 

“Yay! BFFFL’S TIMES FOUR! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Samey_ **

Note to self, invest in earplugs. But hey I’m in an alliance!

* * *

  
  


Mike looked over a paintball shot he got in the battle and poked the bruise hesitantly. “Hey Vito,” Anne Maria called out. “Vito! That’s a nasty bruise you got there!” 

Mike pursed his lips and looked around for one of his friends. “Hey Courtney, thanks for lasting as long as you did,” Mike said, seeing Courtney covered in brown.

“...as backhanded as that was I think that was really genuine, thank you Vito.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

...That’s it, Anne Maria is throwing ME off. My name isn’t Vito! It’s Mike! Mike! Mike! You would think that after Revenge she would understand!

[Lindsay enters]

Lindsay: Hi Tyler, have you seen Mike?

Mike: Lindsay, these confessionals are supposed to be private! 

Lindsay: Ohhhh, have you seen Tyler?

Mike: GET OUT! (turns to Chester) Or stay in but smarten up! I don’t like dumb blonds!

Lindsay: Okay Byeeee Tyler!

* * *

  
  


Ryan looked to Cody and Ezekiel as he poked at a small scrape on his hand. “Well it’s going to get worse but it’s still fun, right?” Ryan asked nervously. He was unaware of Heather’s seething hatred from across the room. “Topher might be onto us so let’s lay low,” he added in a whisper.

Chris and Chef walked in with the last contestant, Dawn, who refused to even look at the guns laid out on a table right beside them. “Okay everyone, the challenge is over, and the team with the most members remaining is the Horses!” A cheer came from the vicinity of the horses and high fives were shared all around. “And unfortunately it looks like today’s losers are the members of the Burling Birds. Now all of you go wash up before the ceremony” Chris stated sending the cast on their ways, some more happy than others. 

**One hour before the Elimination Ceremony,**

Ok, so you chose to have five people to not vote tonight, who would those five people be?" Chris asked the saboteur.

"I’ve decided that Leonard, Rodney, Brick, Lashawna, and Sugar will not be voting tonight," The saboteur replied.

"Alright then, sounds good," Chris smiled.

**Ten minutes before the Elimination Ceremony,**

Noah had gathered, Scarlett and Izzy just outside the bathouse to discuss what Noah hoped to be Leonard’s demise.

"Vote for Leonard, he needs to go if we want to win," Noah demanded, getting straight to the point once the trio were sure they were out of earshot.

"Why should I vote for him, if he is on the chopping block then it would be beneficial to keep him," Scarlett stated, earning a nod of agreement from her redheaded counterpart.

"Because you two are the two on the chopping block," Noah stated attempting to sway their votes.

"For what," Izzy asked.

"I don't know but, according to Rodney, Sugar has been pushing for one of you two to go because she thinks you’re both psychotic,” Noah lied. “And, it seems she has the votes. I have Eva's and Lighting's vote as well as mine. If you both vote Leonard then you guys both stay in and, Sugar is easier for you guys to take down," Noah explained to the two redheads.

"I see your point and, Sugar has shown to be a competent competitor it would be beneficial to eliminate her. However why don’t we go after Sugar instead of Leonard," Scarlett mused as to why Noah wouldn’t go after the leader.

“Think about it, in chess you never go directly for the king, in this case Sugar is the king, and Leonard is a pawn. You need to take out her pawns before getting to her,” Noah stated using the chess analogy effectively. 

“I see, perhaps that is the best strategy, and if we do tie Leonard would be a cake walk in a tie breaker, alright you have my vote,” Scarlett agreed.

“Same here, let’s take that bucked tooth pageant bitch down,” Izzy cackled earning a nervous glance from both Scarlett and Noah, however a rare smile appeared on Noah’s face as he waved to the two girls indicating that he was heading to the elimination ceremony.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Alright everyone, now as you know the saboteur has decided to negate five of your votes. Lashawna, Sugar, Brick, Rodney, and Leonard are not allowed to vote," Chris announced. "Now I have nine marshmallows for ten players which is one too many,” Chris stated.

The players that are safe from elimination are Noah, Leshawna, Izzy, Sugar, Rodney, Brick, Eva, and Lightning," Chris spoke tossing each of the aforementioned names a marshmallow of safety, leaving only Leonard and, Scarlett. 

"Leonard this is the second time you have been on the chopping block and, let's be honest you suck at challenges which explains why you are here and, Scarlett you are a registered psychopath which is a good reason to send you home," Chris spoke giving a reason to send each competitor home before pausing for dramatic effect. "Leonard you're out bud, time for you to leave," Chris announced leaving a devastated wizard on his tree stump.

"I guess my magic failed me once again but, no matter, I did better than last time which is something," He thought trying to be positive. As he walked to the boat Noah smirked, Sugar cried, and Scarlett let out a sigh of relief.

"Well the saboteur strikes again, helping Noah send Leonard home. Anyways come back next time and watch the contestants continue to compete for the million as they fight tooth and nail for it. Come back next time to the hottest reality T.V. show ever in Total Drama Island Revived." Chris spoke to the camera smiling to himself.

* * *

_**Votes** _

**Leonard:** I vote for Scarlett, she seems to be putting a damper on my magic

 **Scarlett:** Voting Leonard as Noah said is my best shot at staying.

 **Rodney:** I vote for Scarlett, she scares me

 **Brick:** Scarlett is evil and deserves to go to prison for what she's done

 **Sugar:** I vote Scarlett, that psychopath needs to go

 **Izzy:** I vote Leonard, magic isn't real, I'm crazy and I know that

 **Noah:** I vote Leonard, it's better if I keep Scarlett in rather than stupid LARPer

 **Lightning:** I vote Leonard he's a loser and he won't help us win challenges

 **Eva:** I vote Leonard he's extremely weak

 **Leshawna:** I vote Scarlett, the girl is going to lose it and make everyone trip

* * *

**How do you like that chapter. The next chapter will be out probably around December or so anyways hope you enjoyed.**

**And here is the elimination order**

**52nd: Harold (Received most votes)**

**51st: Sierra (Received less votes than Harold)**

**50th: Stacy**

**49th: Max**

**48th Jo**

**47th Leonard**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Samey, Amy, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses: Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsey, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, D.J., Jasmine, Sam, Dakota, Beth, Scott, Shawn.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scarlett, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Sugar, Eva, Izzy, Rodney.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Topher.**

  
  
  



	4. Cabin Fever

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island Revived. Last time we watched the contestants get splattered with paint, argue, and eliminate each other. We watched Noah like the Underdogs and BFFLs before him, take out his target, thanks to the help of the saboteur eliminating key votes from the opposition helping him send Leonard to the boat of losers. Welcome Back to Total Drama Island Revived!" Chris spoke into the camera.

* * *

  
  


_ Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, _

_ You guys are on my mind. _

_ You asked me what I wanted to be _

Here it could be seen that Rodney was attempting to flirt with Lashawna before she slapped him right in the face.

_ And now I think the answer is plain to see, _

It was at this point where the camera showed Beardo, Ryan, Zeke, and Cody considering in the woods on some rocks.

_ I wanna be famous. _

_ I want to live close to the sun, _

_ Here it can be seen that the saboteur is talking to Chris but the but the figure is more so a shadow. _

_ Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, _

Then the camera zooms over to the beach showing Geoff and Bridgette angry with one another with their backs turned. Whole not too far away Courtney and Duncan were arguing over who knows what exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around in an accusing manner

_ Everything to prove, nothing in my way _

Here it could be seen that Scott who was hiding in some bushes smirking as he watched Shawn, Jasmine, Dawn, and B talking by their cabin.

_ I'll get there one day. _

Sky attempts to talk with Dave but he stomps off in anger leaving Sky behind in sadness.

_ Cause, I wanna be famous! _

The BFFL alliance now with Samey was hugging by the beach with Jo staring at them in anger.

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! _

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

Here all the campers could be seen at the campfire with their marshmallows but the eliminated ones are shown fading away symbolizing that they have been eliminated

* * *

  
  


With the saboteur in a non disclosable location.

"Now would you like to save a team from elimination even if they lose or have five players selected at random from a team of your choice to not compete today," Chris asked.

"I would like to save The Giraffes from elimination if they lose today," The saboteur spoke.

"Alright then, let's get back to the campers then shall we," Chris said 

  
  


The camera looked over the campgrounds before zooming in on the luxury cabin currently occupied by the Giraffes. Even this early, the butler was walking quickly and urgently, finding himself at the beck and call of a brain under a perfectly styled head. “More iced tea for you, Mister Topher?” The butler asked in a thick British Accent.

“Mister Topher? But no thank you, I’d rather have it hot this time around,” Topher said as he curled his fingers.

He looked to the door where some of the other boys were. The light gleamed off of Cody, Ryan, and Ezekiel’s name. Tiredly,Topher sighed before getting up from the chair. Hesitantly, he knocked. “Morning Topher,” Ezekiel greeted, bright and early.

“Hey, is Ryan in there?” Topher asked quietly. 

“He just left, eh,” Ezekiel said. “Said something about checking out the small fitness room or something. What do you want him for?”

“I...uhh,” Topher stammered. “I saw a love letter for him but then it got swept away.”

“Oh,” Ezekiel said. “Lucky guy.”

Just as Topher opened his mouth, Ezekiel slammed the door loudly. “Zeke!” Cody shouted from his nap. “What’s the commotion?”

“Nothing eh, sorry about that,” Zeke apologized. 

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Topher_ **

You can’t survive Total Drama on your own. Any reality star worth their mustard is gonna make their alliances with at least one newbie…

_ Flashback: _

_ Topher walked up to Ryan as they all settled into the night. Gwen and Geoff were off in the kitchen preparing their own, light snacks for the night, Trent and Justin had discovered too many closets and were wandering around with many prying eyes. _

_ “So Ryan, have you thought about our conversation in the forest?” Topher asked pretty loudly. _

_ “Yeah, I have,” Ryan said coldly. _

_ “Excellent, so do you want to call us hot guys incorporated? Or how about double trouble? Or--” _

_ “Listen Toph,” Ryan started. “It’s a bit early to consider alliances, right? And if word gets out that you’re trying to ally with others then they might consider you to be someone who plans way too much and way too hard.” _

_ “But--” _

_ “Hey Ryan!” Beardo called out. “The pipes in this washroom are amazing!” The sounds of a rushing waterfall interrupted the remainder of Topher and Ryan’s conversation.  _

_ Flashback end: _

Unfortunately, my alliance with Ryan is basically non existent at this point. Maybe Cody and Zeke would be better.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ezekiel_ **

I wonder if Topher likes Ryan. I wonder if he wrote the love letter to Ryan. I don’t get love letters, only hate mail from my first season sexism…

* * *

  
  


After stretching just a bit, Bridgette woke up in her and Gwen’s shared bedroom. “So thoughts on the newbie?” Gwen asked.

“He’s alright for now,” Bridgette said, a hint of red coming to her cheeks. 

“It may be the morning light but I think you’re blushing,” Gwen teased. “He’s cute I’ll give you that. Just keep your head in the game my friend.”

“Of course, I’m just going for a bit in the lap pool.”

“We have a lap pool?”

“It’s either that or a surprisingly clean sewage tank,” Bridgette snarked. The two girls laughed and Gwen decided to recline in her bed, continuing her drawings about whatnot.

As Bridgette exited, she tripped over her own wet suit's feet. Picking herself up she saw Ryan exit the small fitness center with a small bag over his shoulder. “Better get in there Bridge,” Ryan said. “I think we only have about two hours before Chris ‘wakes us up’.”

“Oh I’ll try to get in there as fast as possible,” Bridgette said with a flip of her ponytail. She opened the door to the fitness center and dropped her wet suit. When she bent to pick it up, she happened a glance of Ryan taking off his shirt. Feeling red rush to her face the surfer rushed into the fitness center, falling into the lap pool.

* * *

**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

… In my defense, Ryan had a nice, strong, muscular back…

But I really should work on my clumsiness, it’ll cost me one of these days.

* * *

  
  


In the nearby Dove cabin, Scott rolled over in his sleep, feeling his hand brush up against an unfamiliar object. He shot up in bed and looked around the room nervously. Just as quickly he fell back and tried his best to lie down, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

...so I know I lied back down with a big smile on my face...so I ought to tell you why

_ Flashback _

_ When Scott flew into the tree and the branches fell, he remained conscious just enough to notice an awkwardly shaped ‘dead fruit’ on a branch. Fighting against his fading consciousness and his lack of depth perception, Scott grabbed the fruit in his hand before shoving it down his pants. The redneck chuckled before a branch fell down and took out his other eye. _

_ Flashback End _

Yeah, that was a stroke of luck, and I’m rewarded for it by being allowed to survive at least one more elimination! (looks down) Oh sweet, a fresh pile of dirt! (nibble on it)

  
  


On the other side of the boys’ cabin, B looked at Scott’s ‘sleeping’ frame and pursed his lips. A look of annoyance was clearly etched on his face and if the silent genius had to wager a guess his aura was something of a tickled pink.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

Honestly his aura at that point couldn't be described as tickled pink. It would have been described as dark muddy pink. Color theory is a vital part of the natural world and it is very specific. Except for magenta. Magenta doesn’t exist.

* * *

  
  


Chris stomped on the air horn in the common area of the main cabins. “COME ON YOU LAZY CAMPERS! RATINGS ARE AWAITING!”

Grumbling loudly to herself, Anne Maria pulled a can of hairspray out of her hair and coated her hair as quickly as she could. “Stupid Chris, I hardly have time to make myself perfect,” Anne Maria grumbled.

An awaking Lindsay saw the Jersey ‘beauty’ and entered the conversation with a signature tilted head. “Oh I know, it usually takes me like, two hours to look beautiful, and when I see Tyler it takes me three. Are you Tyler?”

“Luckily I ain’t,” Anne Maria said dismissively. “But looks like we have about ten minutes to get outta this stupid cabin.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

There’s only so much air in the cabin for a beauty like me! Hair like mine needs to expand and as filthy as the air is, Wawanakwa ain’t got nothing on Camden!

* * *

  
  


Zoey and Sky, bunk mates, looked at the chattering beauties without much concern. “How did you get away from all of the shooting and whatnot?” Zoey asked her bunkmate inquisitively. 

“I really don’t know, I just stayed clear of Dave and the others, I think I hid under a rock for a good portion of the challenge. Your hair is looking a bit green today.”

“Oh?” Zoey pulled one of her pigtails down to see that there was a green light reflecting off of it. “Must have been from the paintball challenge. I really hate those communal restrooms.”

“Hey they’re much better than using the streams to wash away.”

The two made their way out, followed shortly by a sulking Courtney. To her displeasure Mike and Duncan were having their own conversations but from what Courtney could see, Duncan was stuck in an analytical move. “Probably wondering if he could beat him up, that stupid Ogre,” Courtney grumbled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

The only reason I’m staring at Duncan so much is because I don’t want him to fuck up my game! I spent too much time swimming in his calming sea green eyes and hugging his stupid chiseled forearms that are just so good for hand holding…

Stupid Duncan!

* * *

  
  


Slowly but surely many of the campers made their way into the mess hall, noticing a conspicuously piled high table in front of the window to the kitchen. A perfectly toned hand made their way towards the table. “Is it just me or do these meals actually look--”

“GET OFF PRETTY BOY!” Chef shouted. “They need another minute to cool!”

As Owen pushed forward in the crowd many of the campers were able to see the beautifully cooked brunch in front of them. Chef looked the fatboy in the eye and Owen stopped in his tracks, yet it was clear that it took a lot of mental power for him to do so. Beth looked away from the clock on the wall and announced in a voice that rose over the furor, “A minute is up!”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Chef_ **

I have seen the very worst of war. I have seen men and women resort to depths lower than rock bottom. They ain’t seen a fat boy charge forward…

I pity them…

* * *

  
  


Owen found himself in the middle of the expanding, spreading,chaotic brawl eating his food almost obliviously. Mike pulled out Cameron from the mess and the two darted to the other end of the mess hall, eating hashbrowns and pancakes. Somehow Izzy had found herself on the hanging ceiling lights and was swooping down periodically for some fruit. 

Brick defended himself as he found himself next to Noah. Together the two scraped together enough eggs to make an omelette between what they all had. Katie and Sadie were nibbling on waffles while Amy and Samey fought each other over five muffins. 

Lindsay tried to eat a blueberry on her nose with her tongue, Beth got her teeth stuck on the tablecloth, Dawn made it out with a stack of blueberries much higher than she was, Ezekiel was stuck under a fountain that kept pouring maple syrup, and in fifteen minutes the entire room was as dirty as a pigsty. 

“Wow, It almost makes me sad to put you guys through the next round of torture,” Chris chortled as he walked in the room. “Anyways you all looked stuffed and well, so I’m just going to tell you to use the restroom and report to your non-winner’s cabin.”

Alert, B pulled Dawn aside and opened his mouth. “What’s that B? You want me to stop treating you like Lassie the dog telling people that little timmy fell down a well?” The dumbfounded B blinked for several seconds before hastily nodding. 

* * *

**_Confessional, B_ **

The silent genius shrugged. It was the truth, but he didn’t want to say it in such a mean way...or for that matter have it read by Dawn at all.

* * *

  
  


“Okay,” Dawn politely agreed. “I see what you mean. Do you have anything that could help us stay inside for longer?”

The silent genius pondered and rummaged around in his massive coat. He pulled out a music box and what played was a melodic tune that seemed to lull Dawn into a sweet sense of serenity. “If we fall asleep then that could work, but I don’t know if Chris wants us to do that.”

B put his finger on his chin in a pensieve motion before he shrugged and pulled out some duct tape. “Works for me,” Dawn said. 

“And we can tape Scott up if he’s too much of a troublemaker!” Dakota said eagerly. 

“No thanks,” Scott said. “I’d rather not be involved in your kinks.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine/Sam/Shawn/Beth/D.J_ **

(a cross confessional shows the five of them laughing their heads off. The tape runs out)

* * *

**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

...damn that was good...

* * *

  
  


In the communal restrooms Owen held an iron grip on the last two stalls. Alejandro felt a rumble in his stomach and kicked the door down, only to be assaulted by a terrible odor. The charmer fell to his knees and the smell wafted out to the rest of them. “Thanks Al!” Scott sneered.

Coughing through the smell Cameron wrapped his hoodie over his mouth before blindly stumbling out. There wouldn’t be enough time to wait so the bubble boy took several heaving breaths before jumping back into the proverbial gas chamber. Sam followed the tiny boy’s lead and wrapped his sweater over him. It was clear that the gas wouldn’t dissipate and the best they could do was grinning and bearing the brunt of the odor.

Unfortunately Owen’s odor had begun to spread to the girl’s bathroom. Katie coughed a loud cough as she held her palm to her nose, annoyed. “Who...who would make such a… horrible smell?” 

If there was a smell in the air, a lot of the girls didn’t notice it, but with Katie’s warning the smell just seemed to get stronger. “Probably Sadie,” Sugar said dismissively.

“Oh you did not trash my best friend!” Katie shouted. 

“As ugly and smelly and trashy Sugar is I could believe that Sadie let this rotten cheese go. Or maybe Katie is just covering up for her lesser twin,” Amy said.

“What the fuck Amy?! You’re supposed to be on our side!” Sadie shouted angrily.

“I mean that doesn’t change the fact that you’re probably disgusting.”

“How do we know that Amy isn’t the one who farted?” Sky interjected.

“Because I’m much more ladylike than you all the people in this room.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Bridgette said. 

The argument rose in volume and the girls who had finished their business slowly began to creep out. “Okay, as good drama as this--Owen you rock by the way-- You only have two minutes to take care of any funny business.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

It’s a natural body function, I can’t be ashamed of what I produce, and besides. They’re just overreacting. It doesn’t smell that bad!

* * *

  
  


The contestants made their way into their rooms with little conflict and waited for Chris to turn on the megaphone. Brick looked at his clock boredly and stood up. “It’s been two and a half minutes, I wonder when Chris is going to speak.”

He looked around his cabin for affirmation when a bundle crashed through the window of the room. As Brick dove under the bed, nine more bundles flew into the other cabins’ sides, all met with similar screams of shocks. “Huh?” Beth said, walking over to it. “There’s ten granola bars and a box labeled toys. What’s this for?”

“Glad you asked Beth!” Chris shouted through the megaphone. “Welcome to the Reverse Escape Room! The goal of this challenge is to simply stay in your side of the cabin! No bathroom breaks, no escape, no leaving, and all the insanity in the world.”

“So why don’t you call it Cabin Fever?” Trent asked.

“...what’s cabin fever?” Chris asked his interns. 

The interns shrugged and flipped open a page in the dictionary describing cabin fever. “...right ...Cabin Fever then! Don’t even think about leaving because the team that can stay in here the longest wins! Only one member of your team needs to stay in the longest, and that’s all I’ll say.”

Chris interrupted the feed of the challenge and appeared in front of the viewers in the editing room. “Yeah, the intern who created this challenge was fired. We had to weed through FOUR HOURS OF NOTHINGNESS! But as strong as these kids are, some are stronger than others. There so much more fun don’t worry!”

Owen rolled in his bed in the Rabbit’s cabin. He sat up abruptly and let loose a loud fart. “Sorry guys, since we haven’t had many good things to eat, I think my stomach is decomposing quickly,” he chuckled. 

The model and the charmer looked at each other with a mutual dirty look and forced a smile on their faces. “It’s no worries Owen, say did you hear that noise?” Justin started.

“What noise?” Owen asked.

“Oh it’s just outside the door, I wonder if it’s more granola bars. Speaking of, did you happen to have one of them?” 

“Oh no Justin, I had them all, hehe,” the fat boy snickered.

Justin and Alejandro looked at each other once more, lips curled, before Alejandro spoke up. “Entonces, there isn’t anymore of that?”

“I’m sorry, I thought you guys didn’t want any. I know in order to keep abs like that you need better nutrition than stupid granola bars. I’m sure the challenge will be over soon so we don’t need to worry about that.”

“Ay, Justin,” Alejandro said, hiding his face from Owen as he snickered. “Quieres Ver what I can do?”

Justin looked at Owen as he picked at a crumb in his right arm. “Worth a shot.”

“Three, two, one, and revenge,” Alejandro said with a snap of his fingers. 

Owen stood up from his bed, grabbed green paint, slathered it over his hair, used a bit of makeup, gave himself a wedgie over his head, and stood in the center of the room. “Take me out to the ballgame, Take me out to the crowd,” he sang. “Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks. I don’t care if I ever get back!”

The fat boy began to twirl on his tiptoes with the grace of a manatee on land before he fell over and took a spectacular tumble. The boy’s momentum carried him through the cabin and burst down the door. Surprised, Justin and Alejandro looked at the gaping hole in the door and peered outside. “Are you okay buddy?” Alejandro asked.

“All good Al,” Owen said.

“And Owen is gone from the competition!” Chris announced. 

“Sorry guys,” Owen said from the ground. 

“IT’s okay,” Justin said, sticking his head out.

“And Justin is gone as well! The Rabbits are down 2 members already.”

“PERO SOLO SU CABEZA!”Alejandro complained. 

“His head was over the threshold, it counts!”

Hearing Chris’ ruling, those who had tried to open the door to see the commotion instinctively recoiled to further recesses of their cabins. “So since we can’t get through the door, why don’t we try playing some games?” Zoey asked.

“Ooh I love games!” Lindsay tittered. “How about we play volleyball?”

“I looked in the box Chris threw at us and there’s a game of guess who in there,” Sky recommended.

“That childish game?” Courtney asked. “Is that all we have there?”

“I opened the box and there’s also five fidget spinners if you’re so inclined,” Sky said. She looked at a piece of clothing that had a strand loose and instinctively started to pull it. 

“Well do you want to play, Lindsay, Courtney, Sky, Anne?” Zoey said. She pulled out the deck for Guess Who and saw that the deck was based off of Total Drama Characters. “I guess this could be a good way to get to know all the other cast members.”

“Let me see that,” Courtney said indignantly. She rifled through the deck, gagged at the image of her caricature, and summarily put it down. “It’s a bit weird, they have cards for Mike’s alters and Izzy’s alters. And some animals too. Worth a shot.”

“I’m surprised that Chris doesn’t have five photos of him in there,” Anne Maria joked.

“Oh there are five versions of Chris, one from each season. And just as many as chef and even Mr. Coconut,” Courtney clarified.

“Let’s give it a shot then,” Zoey said with a shrug. The box contained a list of qualities that were easy enough to guess. The girls drew a card and sat in a circle.

“Can I go first because I have the lightest hair?” Lindsay asked. The others collectively shrugged and let the airhead go first. “Are you Tyler?” Lindsay asked, pointing to Courtney.

“THAT’S NOT HOW YOU PLAY THE GAME DAMMIT!” Courtney shouted. She threw her card down and it flipped over and revealed that the face on it was in fact Tyler. She flopped on the bed melodramatically and stared at the ceiling. “Only twenty more hours to go.”

The other girls looked at each other and Lindsay picked up the card. “I wonder how Tyler’s doing. Where’s Tyler? Who’s Tyler? Why’s Tyler?”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Lindsay_ **

Lindsay: This card really doesn’t look like Tyler, I would know, he’s my boyfriend.

(Chris barges in)

Chris: Lindsay you are out of this challenge!

Lindsay: Why? I’m just giving a communion.

Chris: You left the building to give that...I’m sorry what did you say? 

Lindsay: Communism

Chris:...

Lindsay: And you never said that I couldn’t leave to give a confession. I just wanted to know where Tyler was. Are you Tyler?

Chris: Okay Fine, Lindsay you can stay if you are giving a confession but I have to walk you back because of rules and all of that.

Lindsay: Wow you’re so nice with all the rules. My old host Chris was such a dummy with rules, he never followed them. It’s Clark right?

Chris:...you’re pushing it…

Lindsay: No I’m speaking it

Chris: Alright this confession is over.

Lindsay: More room for constipation!

* * *

As Lindsay returned from the confessional, Scott looked out the door and saw the open confessional outhouse, an idea brewing in his head. “Hey Scott,” Shawn called.

The redneck rolled his eyes and turned to the survivalist. “For the fifth time, no! I don’t want to join your stupid twister game. Who’s winning anyways?”

“Oh we finished that a long time ago,” DJ said softly. “We were just wondering if you wanted your granola bar.”

“Nah,” Scott dismissed. “I pride myself in not eating for a long time.”

“Oh, I always thought guys like you ate dirt cakes,” Sam said. The others tittered at his remark and Scott slumped against the wall, slamming his hand against the wall. “I wonder how the others are doing.”

The girls of the Birds had ended many of their impromptu games once it became apparent that Scarlett was eken on winning all of them, to an almost fatal extent. Eva looked up from her five hundredth push up and saw a hole in the wall. “What in the--”

Looking through the hole was a bored Rodney. “Eva! Up you Lift my Heart and--”

His stammered explanation was stopped when Eva swiftly poked him in the eye. The big guy jumped from the hole and hit his head on the bunk beds. 

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Rodney_ **

I honestly swear I wasn’t trying to stare at Eva but when you’ve been lying down for more than fifty minutes your mind gets loopy. Strike one I guess.

* * *

  
  


Sugar climbed on top of Scarlett’s bunk and was asking her mundane questions. “So why do you pride yourself on your IQ?”

“My intelligence quotient is but a mere stepping stone to the other gifts I have. I am an inventor, a debater, a researcher, and above all a mastermind.”

“I didn’t hear no pageantry in there,” Sugar said with a teasing inflection. “I guess I’m smarterer than you at one point!” She jumped from the bed and twerked in victory, releasing a foul fart in front of the hapless genius. 

“YOU CHEWED UP PIECE OF DOG VOMIT!” Scarlett snarled. She kicked Sugar in front of her and the two girls entered a cat fight. Jumping out of the way, Leshawna opened the door as the two girls rolled outside. Scarlett broke free and ran into the communal toilets. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sugar_ **

Stupid smarty pants!

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

To put it kindly, I do not take it kindly the fact that I was farted on. As for why I signed up for total drama in the first place, I fear that I am experiencing a brain fart of my own.

* * *

  
  


Rodney, hearing the commotion stuck his head out the door. Absentmindedly he walked up to Scarlett as she was running into the mess hall. “Wow, fighting strong and dynamic but really dominating and strong and bold and--”

“I’ve dealt with one moron today, and you’ve JUST ELIMINATED YOURSELF FROM THE CHALLENGE YOU NITWIT!” Scarlett said with a hiss.

  
  


**_Confesional, Rodney_ **

...Strike two…

  
  


“...so Ryan, play any musical instruments?” Trent asked.

“I never found much appeal in music as weird as that is,” Ryan said. “It’s cool and all but I’m not gonna waste my breath trying to learn jazz trumpets.”

“Jazz is pretty cool Dude,” Geoff said. “It’s always good for a late night bender or an early morning pump. The beats are great.”

Beardo, hearing the conversation, pulled out a mini drum set from his head of hair and started to drum a jazzy beat. Ezekiel tried his best to spew out a rap but he stopped short of actual greatness when he let out a big sneeze. “Ah Crap,” Ezekiel moaned. His sneeze was starting to slowly erode at the wooden bed posts of the bunk beds. 

“Wow!” Cody exclaimed. “Is that some kind of mutant power?”

“Umm,” Ezekiel stammered. “It’s more like an unintended side effect… I get it from being opened up for too long when I’m awake, and uhh, the people thing isn’t working eh. I’m sorry but I need to head out. I hate being the first one out again.”

“Oh no, go ahead,” Geoff said. “Cabin fever hits some of us harder than others.”

The others in the room seemed to agree, with the overshadowed exception of Topher, and Zeke opened the door with a hint of regret.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ezekiel_ **

...I hope they don’t eliminate me because of this, Eh

(sneezes, revealing a light from the outside) That’s not good man

* * *

  
  


Chris stood outside the confessional and hastily plugged up Zeke’s nose. “So at the end of the four and a half hour mark we are down five contestants. And don't worry I bet that the contestants are about to reach a fevered competition.”

Zeke sneezed and Chris fled like the sissy he was. 

Heather rolled in her bed uncomfortably when she heard a melodic tapping. She paused for a moment, eyes already half to slumber, when she heard it again. “DAMMIT ALEJANDRO I’M NOT A MORSE CODE TRANSLATOR!”

“LO SIENTO MI AMOR!” Alejandro said mockingly through the cabin wall. 

“Boy I wish I could find someone who would yell at me through cabin walls,” Amy said. “Actually I did, then Samey scared him off.”

The BFFFLs looked towards Samey’s bunk only to find that she was asleep. “Okay,” Katie whispered to Sadie. “I think that Samey is nicer so we should get Amy off as soon as possible.”

“Well maybe she can teach us how to attract guys,” Sadie said. “I want to learn before we kick her off.”

“After that--”

“After that we’re going to be the leaders of the team!” Sadie squealed. 

Ella glanced outside the window as some birds fluttered in the air. She sighed as she saw a deer scamper forward and nuzzle against a plant on the ground. There was something calling her but she resisted the temptation even as she saw a pair of bunnies frolick out of the woods. “Into the woods it's time to go…” she mumbled, twirling at the window’s blinds. Even as Chef brought out his water gun to scare away the animals she still stared outside, longing to join them. 

So in tune was she towards the lively nature outside the window that she ignored the rising argument between the two notorious twins. “YOU’VE INTERUPTED MY SLEEP FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME AMY!”

“YEAH CONSIDER IT REVENGE FOR THE TIME YOU KEPT THROWING UP!”

“YOU PUT A BANANA IN MY MILKSHAKE!”

“BIG DEAL IT WAS ONLY ONE SLICE!”

Heather rolled from her bed and tried to break up the argument, but her presence only earned her two slaps to the cheeks. “That’s it!” She screamed frustratedly. She pushed both girls and dove under the bed, very much aware of the shitshow that was about to go down.

The girls rolled and rolled through the cabin as Sadie and Katie jumped onto their beds to avoid the commotion. Reaching over, Katie opened the door and both Amy and Samey tripped over the threshold, falling face first into a mud puddle. “And it looks like the Rabbits lose Three Girls at once!” Chris shouted.

“Three?” Heather exclaimed. She climbed out from the bed, hitting her head on the mattress, and looked in the cabin. Katie and Sadie climbed down from their bunks and played pattycake on the floor. Out the door she saw the twins in mud. She looked to the back of the cabin and out of the corner of her eye she could see Ella flying away with the birds as a ray of sunshine and rainbows emanated from her mouth

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Strangely, I’m not even mad. I’m just...confused… Did Chris give us LSD in our drinks?

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

No we did not…this island was weird…

WHICH IS WHY I LOVE IT!

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Ella_ **

(Barfing rainbows and Sunshine while singing) Everything is right right now

* * *

  
  


As Heather wiped her eyes at the weirdness of the scene, a rock flew through the window. “TAKE THAT YOU SHE WITCH!” Izzy shouted as she leaped through the trees. 

Heather turned to Sadie and Katie with a blank look on her face. “So it’s just us three I guess, and ALEJANDRO! What do you guys want to do?”

The BFFFLs looked at heather strangely. “Why?” 

“...I’m not going to sleep again because there are better things to spend my brain energy on, and I’m wondering if you guys have anything. Just don’t think this is going to be the norm.”

The two girls shrugged and invited Heather to play a three way game of pattycake.

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie and Sadie_ **

Katie: For now we have to play nice with Heather. It’s only if we lose that we’ll eliminate her.

Sadie: And she’s one of the more athletic girls

Katie: But she’s so mean

Sadie: She plays a mean game of patty cake too

* * *

  
  


“Okay, so the story we have so far is that Blond DJ ate a disgusting blue cake on the way to loquacious Sam’s Virginity party when his mother Scott crashed into a dark blue golf cart. This excited gigantic Dawn and she sang opera. Dakota the Dickless was aquamarine with envy and began to sing Calliope. What happens next in this madlib?” Shawn asked.

“You guys are taking this way too seriously,” Scott noted, eyes wide. They had finished a mad lib that turned an arcade into a sex dungeon for unfathomable reasons and Scott was eagerly eyeing the door. 

“We’ll finish this one up then,” Shawn started. “Spoilsport.”

Annoyed, Scott walked up to the group, took the madlib package they were trying to play with, and threw it outside the window, unaware that his hand went outside the window. “There! Screw you people!”

B looked at Scott with a hateful glare as Scott sneered and loudly announced, “Gonna take a piss.”

No one made a move to stop him, it was only more satisfying when the door closed on his hands.

“Have any other Ideas B?” Sam asked.

The girls on the other side of the cabin had their ears pressed against the wall they shared with the boys. “Well there goes the fun,” Beth moaned.

“I mean can you blame him,” Jasmine said. “As much as he’s a rat he did get the brunt of jokes for quite a while. I kind of want to check on him.”

“Already on it,” Dawn’s voice echoed. The girls turned to Dawn’s bed where an imprint of her started to disappear. They looked at each other bewildered and looked outside the window to see Dawn trailing Scott from a distance. At once, they blinked, and both Dawn and Scott were gone.

“Was she anything like that in revenge?” Beth asked.

“Beats me,” Dakota shrugged.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

As is common in Total Drama fanfictions I have weird powers. Blame canon for that I suppose. 

* * *

  
  


After Geoff threw his hat in the air for the fifteenth time and missed for the thirteenth time, Cody and Beardo looked at him and cringed. “Hey Codester,” Beardo asked. “Does Geoff look a little off to you?”

“I can’t believe it’s been six hours and forty five minutes. I don’t think he’s gonna last longer,” Cody bemoaned.

The others watched Geoff for another five minutes when he suddenly screamed and rolled onto the floor. Ryan and Trent winced as Geoff crawled out the door. “The party is dead! The party is dead! We need to perform CPR! CPR! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!”

Geoff crawled through the door and collapsed halfway through, crying all the while. “I’ll go take him to the medical center,” Trent said apprehensively. “I’m not sure if I can last longer anyways.”

The two boys walked out the Giraffe’s cabin and shivered as they walked into the somewhat cooler air. “It seems like Geoff is probably the weakest and most unstable link,” Topher wondered aloud.

“Don’t you think it’s a little early to be badmouthing people?” Beardo asked.

“Meh,” Topher said nonchalantly. “I’m just saying that if he becomes a more sane person he’d be a threat. Maybe if we band together we can take him out soon. What has he done for us again?”

The other boys looked at each other placidly and Ryan jumped from his bed and went to the window to think. He looked down as he heard a familiar sneeze. “Hey Zeke, what are you eliminated people doing?”

“Not much eh,” Zeke said sadly. “We’re all taking bets on who’s going to fail the hardest. Currently anyone who bet on Geoff is winning.”

“Who bet on Geoff?”

“Some squirrels. Do you need me to do anything?”

Ryan looked behind him at Cody and Beardo trying to ignore Topher’s incessant gobbling. “I think that Topher is kind of ruining the flow… of our team you know…Want to pull a Scott and get rid of him?”

“Just sit tight,” Zeke said, a lightbulb going off.

He ran into the woods with a spunk of sabotage past the doors of the Horses cabin.

Inside Courtney was screaming into her pillow, dumbfounded at how Lindsay was able to beat her at guess who three times in a row. “Judging by what Courtney said there were no more than one hundred and twenty four cards in the guess who deck. That’s almost a zero shot she had at drawing Tyler twice and then drawing Katie,” Cameron mused as he pushed his ear against the shared wall.

“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Tyler said blankly.

“He says...Lindsday wins through dumb luck!” Dave strained as he arm wrestled Duncan. His hand hit the table and Dave immediately went to his stash of hand sanitizer. 

* * *

**_Confesional, Tyler_ **

Heh, that’s my Lindsay, always a winner! If only she’d remember who I was.

* * *

  
  


“Okay Duncan, you’ve won against Cameron and Dave and lost against Tyler,” Mike said as he made a tally on one of his pillowcases. “So I guess I’m up then.”

“Heh, don’t expect me to go easy on you bud. I only lost to Tyler because of his finger strength,” Duncan said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Yeah if his fingers were really strong I don’t think Lindsay would be able to walk upright.”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

MY EYES! MY EARS! MY BRAIN! 

* * *

  
  


Mike cracked his knuckles and put his arms in a ready position. The two flashed equal smirks and started to arm wrestle. As valiant a fight Mike put up, the struggle lasted for sixteen minutes before his arm hit the table. “Shit, great fight,” Duncan complimented, rolling his arms.

“Umm, thanks,” Mike said apprehensively. “I never really get the hang of a work out but… umm…”

“Mike’s...background for lack of better terms allows him to have skills appropriate for the scenario. I am now admittedly curious as to how Vito would last in tests of strength in a controlled environment considering that our last test was inconclusive,” Cameron blathered.

“Oh that’s right, you did run a test with Vito. You said something about him being some 15% stronger? I don’t know what that means, haha,” Mike said with a blush. 

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

It’s not just Vito I’ve tested. Chester, Manitoba, and Svetlana have all been through their challenges and tests. WE have it on video but lately it got corrupted. I wonder why.

* * *

  
  


“So you want me to arm wrestle Vito?” Duncan asked. 

“If he’s up for it,” Mike said hesitantly. “Tyler, Dave, Cameron, if something happens that you guys don’t know how to deal with, throw out my shirt and work with Duncan to push me out.”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Mike_ **

I’m still nervous as hell letting them take control, but Duncan and I are good friends now. It’s strangely familiar with him and I don’t get why he respects me but he does.

* * *

  
  


As Cameron and Dave backed away while Tyler crept to the edge of his bed to watch the match. Mike gulped in several mouthfuls of air and took off his shirt. In an instant his hair slicked back and Mike seemed to grow a cockier grin. “Alright who's the bozo I’m gonna kick to the curb?” Vito asked.

“Hey I’m gonna be doing the ass kicking here pencil neck,” Duncan said with a little more malicious snarl. 

“Fakes like you aren’t worth shit on the streets,” Vito said, flexing his biceps. Even though the lighting was the same they somehow seemed to double from what Mike already had.

“Enough talking, save your breath for the tears when I whoop your ass,” Duncan snorted. 

“Fine by me punk ass.” The two delinquents locked arms tightly and stared ferociously into each other’s eyes. For a good thirty minutes both teens didn’t seem to gain an inch and both sets of teeth became bars of white tightly clenched. Even as Duncan adjusted his grip Vito didn’t seem to gain anything. 

“How long has this been going for?” Dave asked Cameron in a whisper.

“Too long,” Cameron said, fervently taking notes. “I’m running out of room on my notepad.”

Vito and Duncan brought their heads closer to each other and began growling. “This is surprisingly intense,” Tyler noted. “What’s your strength ranking on the alters again?”

“By my notes, Chester is weaker than Mike and Svetlana, Vito has more upper body strength and Manitoba has more lower body strength. Mike is the most balanced, obviously.” Cameron took his eyes off his notepad and saw the two teens bump heads accidentally.

They accidentally let go and Vito tripped over the table, hitting his head on the floor. “Consarnit!” Chester said. Frustratedly, Chester tried to stand up and only managed to hit his head on one of the beds. “Dagnabbit! Stupid beds, back in my day the wood knew who was boss.”

As Chester bitched and bitched, Tyler grabbed hold of his body and threw him out the door. Stunned, Tyler looked to his teammates and hastily explained, “Mike told us to.”

“That he did,” Duncan said, rubbing his hand. “Here, toss him his shirt.”

Duncan threw Tyler Mike’s shirt. Tyler missed the toss and only caught air, to which he flailed about and fell on his bottom, just in front of the doorway. Duncan looked to Cameron and Dave and shrugged. “Shit happens,” Duncan said simply. He collapsed in his bed and closed his eyes, nodding to a song only he could hear. 

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

...okay, I admit it, the only reason I’m respecting a dude like Mike when I should be teasing him is because he reminds me too much of this dude from Juvy. And besides, this friendship thing is good enough for me. A certain stupid princess told me that I needed to make friends.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

I AM NOT STUPID!

* * *

  
  


As Courtney huffed away from the confessional she turned directly into her cabin, hardly paying attention to what Zeke was carrying. Even as she heard Zeke’s frantic voice through the door she resisted the temptation to open it up.

“Okay viewers, twelve hours have passed and here is who remains:

Of the rabbits we’ve lost Owen, Justin, Amy, Samey, and Ella, leaving behind Sadie, Katie, Heather, and Alejandro.

The Horses have only lost Mike and all his personalities meaning that Lindsay, Tyler, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, and Duncan remain.

The Doves have lost Dawn and Scott and have left behind Shawn, B, D.J, Beth, Dakota, Sam and Jasmine.

Izzy, Rodney, Scarlett, and Sugar have all left from the Birds. The birds who stayed in their nest are Eva, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, and Brick. 

Ezekiel, Geoff, and Trent have left the Giraffe’s cabin, leaving behind Beardo, Cody, Ryan, Topher, Gwen, and Bridgette. 

Who will be gone from the challenge next? Who will win the betting pool? Who will win the challenge in the next twelve hours? We’ll find out right about now.”

As Jasmine woke up from a light slumber she had to cover her ears as Chef blared a megaphone. “Okay pussywillows! Chris and the Interns are getting too damn tired waiting for you to go, this challenge will only last for twelve more hours, so we’ve made a rule so that no more than one person of each gender can go to sleep at a time! GET TO IT MAGGOTS!”

Rolling her eyes, Jasmine dropped her heavy bag on the floor and made it so that the other girls woke up. “So I take it you sheilas have heard the rule,” Jasmine said. 

“No,” Beth said bluntly. She scrambled for her glasses before finally grabbing them off of a table. 

“Well since the cew are all rooted then we’re not supposed to sleep all at once.”

“That’s a dumb rule,” Dakota said bluntly. “So who wants to sleep first?”

“You can take it Dakota,” Beth offered. “It looks like Jasmine just woke up and I can last a little longer. Dakota rolled to sleep with an eye mask over her head and a weird whistle coming from her ears. 

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

Yeah. Fucking mutation made me all weird and shit. The whistle comes after a long day but it’s usually gone after three minutes.

* * *

  
  


As Topher slumbered, Ryan called over Cody and Beardo as they hesitated to stay awake. “Okay, Topher should go, correct?” Ryan asked simply.

“Correct,” Cody said. “But I don’t know if I want to do this. What if it doesn’t work?”

“If it doesn’t work then we don’t throw a challenge again, but it’s a gamble I’m willing to take,” Ryan said.

“So what are we supposed to do?” Beardo asked.

“When Zeke gives us the signal we run out,” Ryan said. “In the meantime, do you guys play any sports?” 

Cody and Beardo looked at each other and shrugged. “Not my idea of a summer’s day to be honest,” Beardo said. 

The three sat awkwardly for another fifteen minutes before they heard a faint rapping towards the bottom of the cabin’s shared wall. Ryan jumped from his bunk and laid his head toward the ground. “Hey,” Ryan spoke up.

“Ryan?” Bridgette asked. 

“Bridgette!” Ryan said with a jolt. “Get away from the bottom. There’s something stupid that’s going to happen.”

“...if you insist…”

“You’re that willing to go with it?” Ryan asked, incredulously.

“I’ve had weirder shit happen to me on the show and while surfing. Is Gwen in danger or something?” 

“Is she on the bottom bunk closest to this side?”

“No she’s not,” Bridgette explained. 

“Then just head out of the way.”

“Got it,” Bridgette remarked. As she left, Ezekiel, under the floorboards, left a trail of apples, cabbages, onions, and sauerkraut under the floorboards, tailed by a hungry Owen and his pile of baked beans. The fat guy gorged himself on food as Ezekiel tapped the floorboards, which Ryan heard and alerted to his allies. Beardo and Cody jumped from the bed and waited with Ryan as Owen let out a small but deadly toot. 

The three coughed hacking coughs and ran away with fear in their eyes and a noxious smell up their noses. They collapsed on the grass, trying their best to regain their breath. Elsewhere, under the cabin, Ezekiel fainted. “Hey little bud,” Owen asked quietly. “Are you okay?” The fat boy poked Ezekiel. “Zeke?”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

...Not the best idea in hindsight dammit…

I still smell the sauerkraut.

* * *

  
  


Anne Maria woke up from her nap to Lindsay poking her. “Hey Ava! We were just waiting for you,” Lindsay said. “Want to play guess why?’’

“Heh, I’m done with that for now,” Anne Maria said. “How about we doll each other up? We’re a bunch of beauty queens so I think we can become beauty emporesses.”

“Can I be the chancellor?” Lindsay asked excitedly. “And Karen can be the general and Zoobie can be the Composite Minister.”

“Composite Minister?” ZOey asked, waking up. “I don’t think that’s something that exists.”

“Oh no I think it does, this book says that Prime and Composite exist. At least according to Mister Ellis. Maybe Sky can be the Corporal of--No she can be the Chancellor! I’ll be admiral Lindsay her hotness!”

“Really Lindsay?” Courtney asked. “I’m just trying to lie down and here you are yakking and yakking! And I take offence being the Chancellor!”

“Then you can be the Dick licker!”

“...what?” Courtney asked bluntly.

“The Dick LIcker!” Lindsay said. “I’m gonna see if Beth wants to be part of our country too!”

Before anyone could stop her, Lindsay ran outside the cabin giggling to herself. “Well there go my plans for the night,” Anne Maria said. She took a can of hairspray out of her luggage and sprayed herself. The fumes traveled through the cabin and woke up a slumbering Sky. 

Sky stumbled through the cabin and floundered about. With her hands flailing she opened the door and ran out, screaming in terror. Courtney groaned internally and turned to Anne Maria with a hateful glare. “What, that’s just the cost of my beauty,” Anne Maria said calmly. “You could use some, your hairdo is so 2007.”

Sky stumbled into the mess hall hacking and coughing. “Nice of you to join us!” Izzy said excitedly. “Who do you think is going out next?” She dropped from the ceiling with a giant wheel of information and odds on it. “Blue seventy-five!”

“Oh Darn I lost,” Dawn said sadly. 

“You’re telling me,” Ella replied. “I lost three times in a row but that is an element of a fun game.”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

The odds that I will end this game a winner are NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Dives out of the confessional cackling)

* * *

**_Confessional, Chef_ **

(Holding a plank of wood and a bucket of nails) Stupid kids…

* * *

  
  


The male birds were currently on edge. Brick and Lightning stared at each other, trying not to fall asleep as they let Noah continue his slumber uninterrupted. “Push up contest?” Lightning asked.

“No can do. That is not in my schedule,” Brick said calmly.

“BUT LIGHTNING NEEDS SHA PHYSICAL EXERTION!” the football jock complained. His legs twitched anxiously and he fell off his bunk, hitting his head on the floor, knocking himself out.

“Lightning and Noah are eliminated from the challenge!” Chris loudly announced.

Brick looked to his compatriots, Noah barely waking up. “Sorry did I miss something?” Noah asked bluntly. He looked to Lightning’s sleeping frame and nonchalantly shrugged. “I guess the jock couldn’t take it.”

The soldier hid his look of contentment and watched as Noah aimlessly walked out of the room. “Godspeed sir Brick,” he said placidly. The soldier looked at Lightning’s prone frame and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Gwen and Bridgette looked at each other, bored, playing yet another game of hangman. “You never really did tell me how you feel being on the same team with Geoff,” Gwen said as Bridgette guessed ‘Shark’.

“He and I are friends and that’s all I’ll ask for,” Bridgette said. “Admittedly there are points where I instinctively go for his hands and that makes it awkward.”

“How often have you done that?”

“Like...three times since the game started,” Bridgette said, rolling her sweatshirt. “This is the first time you and Trent competed together since the Break up right?”

“That was long ago my friend,” Gwen said with a small and sad smile. “We’ve exchanged pleasantries yet this is the first time we’re really talking again.”

“Wow, since when did an old soul come into my friend?” Bridgette chortled. 

“I'm goth, we attract old Victorian ghosts like the ghosts of Camp Wawanakwa.”

“Please Gwen do not joke about the ghosts of Wawanakwa. They are restless,” the two heard Dawn say. They looked around the room bewildered before they verified that Dawn was nowhere to be seen. 

“...anyways it’s awkward but I’m dealing with it,” Bridgette said. 

“If you need anything I’ll be here, that’s what friends are for,” Gwen said warmly.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

Gwen is always a good friend to talk to, but I can’t help but feel as though I’m lying to her. Was it something that I said? I guess I can’t think of it too badly.

* * *

The rest of the competition passed by without any noteworthy events. Chris knocked on the doors of the cabins and invited them all in the mess hall to determine who was exactly the winner. 

“Alright Camperoos, the winners of this past challenge are the Doves,” Chris boldly announced. “They have seven of Nine members remaining. Congratulations.”

The Doves cheered as Chris moved onto the losers. “Why waste time with Second and Third Place to reveal that the Giraffes and Birds only have three of their original members remaining, therefore they are both in last.”

“Are we having a double elimination this early?” Topher asked worriedly.

“Hah,” Chris cackled. “We aren’t because our friendly neighborhood saboteur decided to save the Giraffes from Elimination today, meaning that the Birds are the ones who will lose a member of their nest.”

The Giraffes cheered and the Birds groaned despairingly. “Now we’ll have the elimination ceremony in an hour, hop to it,” Chris said impatiently.

The campers dispersed and Rodney jogged up to Leshawna. “Gee Howdy uhh, vote off, but I want to know like you and enjoy our new time together.”

“Say what now?” Leshawna asked, shocked.

“Umm beauty is yours as apricots on chest!”

“CHEST?!” Leshawna shouted. 

“Oh that’s it pervert,” Eva said, striding up to Rodney. The massive farm boy let out a meek ‘eep’ and bolted away.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Rodney_ **

...consternations…

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

Well I never! Harold Baby I’m alright, don’t worry about me.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

At the elimination ceremony, it seemed as though the target for some was clear however for others, they had no clue how they were going to vote.

"Welcome back to the campfire Birds, this is the third time in a row now that you will be sending someone home, again. Like every week if you are the one to not receive a marshmallow you will walk the Dock of Shame and, take the Boat of Losers and, will NEVER EVER, return to this island ever again, alright" Chris explained.

"Now onto the votes, it looks like it was pretty even here, however, the ones who did not receive any votes were, Brick, Lightning, Izzy, Lashawna and, Eva," Chris read off his note card pausing before continuing once again.

“Noah and Sugar you guys also did not receive any votes,” Chris stated tossing the duo some marshmallows. That just left Rodney who was sweating profusely as he feared his run would once again come to an early demise. Scarlett on the other hand was confident in the fact that her opposition would be taking the boat tonight.

“Rodney, you have been eliminated,” Chris stated simply.

"Well it's been fun everyone," Rodney smiled sheepishly, getting up from his tree stump.

"Whatever playboy," Lashawna scoffed,

"Why can't he just find a girl and stick with them," Sugar wondered, as Rodney walked away disappointed with himself.

"Who knows," Scarlett replied,

"Sha-Lighting survived another week," Lightning fist-pumped, ignoring the comments about Rodney.

"Whatever," Noah spoke, rolling his eyes at the football jock.

"Well I guess that was strike three for Rodney, anyways come back next time to see what will happen to these campers next, will Scott use his idol, will The Underdogs get their act together, will the BFFLs do anything else aside from laying low, and who is the real saboteur, is it actually Sugar, Noah, or Scarlett like the campers think, or is it someone else entirely, you will only find that out here on Total Drama Island Revived," Chris closed out the show.

* * *

**_Votes_ **

**Leshawna:** Time for that pervert Rodney to go, the guy is making everyone trip

**Rodney:** I vote out Scarlett, she’s literally a cute psychopath 

**Brick:** I vote Scarlett, she doesn’t deserve to be here she deserves to be in prison, more so than Duncan

**Sugar:** I vote for that crazy bitch Scarlett

**Izzy:** I vote for Rodney, I don’t want him chasing after me

**Eva:** Why are all the crazy people on this team, I vote out Rodney

**Scarlett:** I vote Rodney… I’ve already had to deal with him for one season I’m not doing it again

**Lightning:** Sha-Lightning votes out Rodney

**Noah:** Rodney is stronger than me so it’s best I vote for him and he’s also pissed off every girl on our team it’s one more physical threat gone.

**Well that's the story again thank you for reading I'll put the teams and elimination order below after the answers to the reviews instead of who voted for who let's be honest that goes against what Total Drama is. Anyways also quick little game I have for you guys, if you are able to guess who will be eliminated next you can ask me one question about the story excluding the winner and elimination order, and if you get the winner right you can ask me anything for any of my stories or even part of the elimination order all I ask is that you don't spoil your info for the audience.**

  
  
  



	5. Labyrinth Runners

“Welcome back viewing audience to the hottest reality T.V. since well since Total Drama Island. Last time the love struck idiot Rodney bit the bullet for The Bird’s third elimination in a row. There’s a lesson here kids, don’t be like Rodney.

Also, last time it was confirmed by Scott that he found the first hidden immunity idol allowing him safety from a vote if he chooses to use it. Also the BFFLs alliance added Samey into their ranks allowing them to have more control over the votes for the Rabbits. This episode will have so many twists and turns that the contestants won’t know their left from their right, haha but, will the Birds stop their losing streak and, will Scott use his idol? You can only find out on Total Drama Island Revived.

* * *

With the saboteur and, Chris,

“So again you have two choices, you either can cancel out five votes again or you can air who everyone voted for at the vote tonight,” Chris explained,

“I’ll take the second option, a little drama can always further my game,” The saboteur spoke,

“Devious as always, now go join your fellow campers,” Chris mused.

* * *

**_Scott Confessional_ **

_ Since I have the immunity idol, I can save myself for a week. I would like to hold on to this but, I already have a target on my back, so I may as well use it now while no one expects it, but who do I vote off… _

* * *

**_Amy Confessional_ **

_ Ugh Samey is still a thorn in my side, but I need to act somewhat nice so maybe one of the hot guys will look my way, *giggles* _

* * *

**_Shawn Confessional_ **

_ Since I won last season, I think it’s best for both me and Jasmine to lay low, and just let the other players eliminate each other while myself and Jasmine prepare for the zombie horde that will show up eventually. _

* * *

**_Courtney Confessional_ **

_ This season, I’m not going to fall for anyone, even if that means I have to eliminate my friends, I refuse to lose this time. _

* * *

Later with all of the campers sleeping away hoping that Chris doesn’t wake them up with the megaphone again. Sadly they didn’t get what they wished for,

“Campers it is time to wake up and get breakfast, then meet me outside in front of your cabins, where you will be informed of the challenge for the day,” Chris informed the cast.

Most of the campers groaned and got up and either got dressed and left for the mess hall or took a quick shower before heading out to the mess hall for their disgusting food. Today for the campers wasn’t terrible, they had burnt toast, burnt bacon, and over cooked eggs. 

“Can I sit here?” Ryan asked Bridgette,

“Sure,” She smiled scooting over so he could sit next to her on the edge of the table.

Ryan returning the smile decided to strike up a conversation between him and Bridgette, “So, you bring your surfboard this time around, or did you leave it at home,”

“No, I left it at home this time, I mean this island doesn’t have any waves so, why would I bring it. Why do you ask?” Bridgette replied,

“A conversation starter I guess, besides I thought maybe you could teach me how to surf,” Ryan explained,

“I’m sure you would pick it no problem, it’s like riding a Skateboard or a Snowboard almost,” Bridgette mused,

“I wouldn’t say that, my balance is absolutely horrendous, it’s a miracle that I can pitch at all,” Ryan stated,

“What do you mean, don’t you have to have good balance to be a pitcher, I mean you have to stand up on one leg,” She inquired,

“Yeah that’s true but for whatever reason I can not stand on any type of board to save my life,” Ryan admitted,

“Aw, I’m sure you’ll figure it out in time, it just takes practice,” Bridgette smiles at Ryan while Ryan also returned the smile.

“Campers it’s time to start our next challenge and, trust me, it's a doozy,” Chris yelled through his megaphone.

Everyone left the Mess Hall and left to meet Chris in front of their cabins to find out what their challenge and sabotage was for today. He had taken them to the middle of Wawanakwa’s forest where he stood in front of several tents and a giant, but clearly, artificial hedge maze.

“Welcome campers to today’s challenge, what we will dub, the Maze-ochistic tango!” Chris announced to the unexpecting teens”

“The rules for this maze are simple, each team will select two players to run through the maze, however the rest of your team will be put inside of the maze for those two players to rescue. If you finish first you get twenty points, fifteen for second, ten for third, five for fourth, and zero for last. But, you can increase your score if you save your teammates, for every teammate you save you get an extra five points alongside your finishing score,” Chris continued, 

“Before you guys divide up into teams, since the Birds have only eight people, every team will be playing with only eight people. However, as a reward to the top four teams who do not suck, the players who choose to sit out of the game from the top four teams shall be able to control different obstacles in the game,” Chris stated.

“What kind of obstacles are they?” Cameron asked.

“You will find out when I give you these!” With a flourish he called for Chef to unveil 5 control pads. Sky, Dave, Shawn, and Jasmine all shuddered as they realized that the pads were the tablets that determined the Pahkitew finale. “These will allow for remote control of the entire playing field,” Chris explained,

“And what obstacles exactly are going to be released?” Scott asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

“Once again, you’ll find out when I have handed these out to the controllers, not the maze runners.” Chris answered.

After some discussion between the teams they all decided on their runners. For the Horses it was Zoey and, Duncan, for the Doves it was Scott, and Dakota, for the Giraffes it was Ryan and, Bridgette, for the Rabbits it was Alejandro and, Ella, and for the Birds is was Lightning and Izzy. While Cameron, Courtney, Amy, Jasmine, and Cody manned the remotes as they were the players not competing in this challenge.

The five sets of runners lined up at the starting line and, Chris blew an air horn sending the runners into the maze, but because Cameron and Courtney are the largest team, they have a minute delay on using their remotes.

**_Brick’s rescue_ **

* * *

**_Confessional, Lightning_ **

_ Man, Lightning hates losing! Lightning’s team is the smallest and the suckiest so I hate all of this! Sha-Izzy and Sha-lightning are gonna win this team the bacon. Hopefully before Sha-Eel-ajandro and all the other sha-losers. _

* * *

Izzy and Lightning pulled ahead of the pack and found themselves in a darkened corridor, illuminating only the first 5 feet in front of them. Izzy cackled and darted forward. Lightning hesitated but followed the lunatic into the maze, when he collided with a suddenly brightened cage. 

“Thank goodness it’s you guys!” Brick shouted. “I was getting scared.”

Lightning glanced down at Brick’s glance and was able to see a sizeable stain before he turned away. “You okay brick?” Lightning asked in a rare moment of concern.

“I am now, I just said,” Brick stated. “Izzy’s over there taking care of the brain stuff, but it’s in the dark…”

“Should I join her?”

“NO!” Brick screamed. “If you go too far away then the lights turn off.”

“Sha-shit man, you really are scared.” 

“I try not to be,” Brick said, confidence returning to his voice. Izzy came into the light and saw Brick trying to stand up and Lightning trying to contain his laughter. “What's the problem?”

“It was a stupid riddle,” Izzy grumbled. “I sound like a female wizard but I am a word you begin a question with. What is my name?”

“Well,” Lightning said. “What are we waiting for? Tell us the answer?”

“I don’t know which of these options to think, it’s either How or Why.”

“Well, maybe it’s which?” Brick said. At that moment, a jingle exploded and the light returned to the corridor, and Brick was set free as his cage sunk into the ground. 

“Man, the cage was open at the top?!” Lightning bemoaned. 

“You try standing up in the dark,” Brick grumbled. 

**_Sam’s Rescue_ **

“I don’t like you, and you don’t like me, but the team is more important now,” Dakota said glumly. “The sooner we find people then we can not talk to each other.”

“Am I that ugly?” Scott asked in a mocking hurt tone.

“Your face is as good looking as your personality,” Dakota bit back.

The argument was about to escalate when two ghosts appeared in between them. Scott jumped into the recovered mutant’s arms and the two ran off, bumping into a cage as they tried to recover from the shock. "Dakota!" A familiar grave voice exclaimed.

"SAM!" Dakota screeched. The ghosts were turned off but Sam, Dakota, and Scott were soon greeted with a stench that could only be described as honey. At the top of the cage was a familiar looking bear, sloppily spreading honey all over.

Dakota scoured the cage for the lock and found it had a screen on it.  Beat 5 it said. 

She put the lock in both of her hands and found that she had a series of mini games to beat. The first one was easy, just tap the screen twenty times in five seconds. After that she had to tilt a ball into a hole. "BEES!" She could hear Scott and Sam screaming. She had finished the third mini game, spinning a wheel to get a car going, and had started on the fourth, a series of movements to dodge a blast when Scott nudged into her, invalidating the five mini games.

"Dammit Scott!" Dakota screamed.

"You try fending off these little buggers!" Scott bit back. 

Once again, Dakota had to complete five mini games. A number on top indicated that she had just one more attempt if she failed this one.

Scott crept up behind Dakota and tried to distract her but Sam, ever a good boyfriend, locked the weasel through the cage with a headlock. "If you do this I will throw you down a pit quicker than Mario dying in quicksand."

His efforts were not in vain as his bombastic girlfriend successfully completed a total of five mini games to free her gamer boyfriend. Scott sneered as the two began making out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw vines protruding from the ground. He stepped back, knowing that he would be separated from the lovebirds. A plan concocted in his head as to how to lay the blame on his two teammates. He waited another minute and shouted, "Dakota, Sam!" The vines at that point curled at Scott, Sam, and Dakota's feet. The three shared similar looks of fear as Scott was thrown in the opposite direction from Sam and Dakota, who were flung far the other way. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

_ Total drama has never been the most scientific of places so whenever I get my hands on technology I love it. Handling those vines must be what Dawn feels like every day. _

* * *

The lovers got up some 100 feet away from Sam's cage. "Oh no," Dakota hurriedly muttered. "Where's Scott?!"

"No use trying to find him, let's see if we can rescue others. Knowing Chris he probably rigged the cages in one teams favor.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

_ It is at this point I must disclaim that the production of Total Drama Island Revived is committed at this point to ensure fair and integrity laden competition. Those days are over thanks to Dakotas father and his team of lawyers. Dakota and Sam are right by several cages, but if they can't find them then that's their problem. _

* * *

**_Geoff’s Rescue_ **

Left turns, right turns, angle turns, it was all beginning to blur for both Ryan and Bridgette. Not helping matters was a storm cloud just in front of them that threw hurricane force winds directly at their heads. As Ryan stepped forward another five steps, a beach ball fell in front of him, tackling the jock as he rolled back some twenty feet. 

Bridgette, momentarily distracted by Ryan flying backwards, reached out to him in vain as a giant inflatable raft collided with her, scooping her up and slamming against Ryan’s beach ball.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

_ Do I feel bad about hitting Bridgette with a giant raft? Yeah I do, but when it comes to this game, you can honestly let loose a bit. I do hope she’s okay after that. _

* * *

**_Confessional, Amy_ **

_ Who did I hit with that ball? I hope it was that skank who kissed the pole.... Wait that was Courtney… aw shit, I hit a hot guy! I hope he’ll forgive me.  _

* * *

As the two inflatable pool toys collided many feet away from where they once were, Ryan dove out of the way from an incoming Palm tree and used a low lying root to extend himself. He stretched his left hand out and grabbed the falling Bridgette as a giant shark flew high above them. “Thanks,” Bridgette shouted.

“Don’t thank me yet!” Ryan yelled back, straining to pull himself into the passageway.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

_ It’s insulting that the exit was directly across from where we entered, but running through this maze has given me and Bridgette some nice time to talk. _

* * *

Bridgette immediately stood up and hauled Ryan to his feet. “You’re stronger than you look, must be the surfing, huh?” 

“Riding the waves, riding the wind--What’s the difference?” The two share a laugh as they continue down the maze. On instinct, Bridgette peers down a left passageway and finds a cage in the middle. Walking apprehensively up to it, she takes step after step towards the cage, unaware of any booby traps, but the passage is uneventful. “Just be careful Ryan, don’t run through it. I think it’s pressure sensitive.”

Ryan, who made it across the 10 foot stretch with no problem, noticed a giant sign on the side of the maze. Just before he could get a chance to read it, the cage shook, “Oh my god it’s Geoff!” Bridgette shouted.

“Dudes?” the voice from the cage shouted. “Hey, I’m so glad to see you, I’ve been getting bored ever since the hail left.”

“Oh no,” Bridgette moaned. “Not hail. You okay Geoff?”

“Me? Yeah, totes,” Geoff said nonchalantly trying to impress Bridgette. “They were just outside of the cage. I’m unharmed.”

“Let’s get the lock open, huh?” Ryan commented.

“You can’t, it’s padlocked and the code is on that sign. But you have to break through the ice first.” Geoff explained

“That sign huh?” Bridgette mused. “Ryan you get to work on Geoff and I’ll take care of this riddle.”

“What’s it say Bridgette?” Geoff called out. “Let me try to help.”

Bridgette read aloud the sign: 

_ A Number Game for Geoff of Number Fame _

“My first number is two times and then two more my second number. My second number is 3 smaller than my fourth number. My third number is second positive perfect square, and my fourth number is 6. The fifth and sixth number are how many times the word number appears on this sign. What is the number combination for the number padlock?”

“Got that?” Bridgette shouted back.

“I don’t think that’s important right now dude,” Geoff said, his eyes disoriented from the implosion of math sent his way. Just help Ryan Get to work on that lock!”

Bridgette darted back to Ryan, who was vigorously rubbing the iced up lock. He was making headway but it only took one look at Ryan’s hand to see that he was already getting cold. “Bridge,” Ryan asked. “Can you take over for a bit?”

Bridgette nodded and knelt low to the ground. Having seen what happened to Ryan’s fingers, the surfer girl took off her Jacket and wrapped it around her hand. Though obviously cold, she continued rubbing the ice cold lock. Ryan, hastening to warm up his hand, took off his plaid shirt and wrapped it around his hand before kneeling next to Bridgette. As he furiously joined Bridgette rubbing at the lock, the Malibu wannabe glanced at Ryan, red flushing to her cheeks as Ryan’s well defined biceps and triceps worked to paw at the thinning layer of ice.

* * *

**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

_ You know, for all guys to wear undershirts, why does it have to be Ryan? Regardless of that, his biceps were still pretty nice. You could tell he put a lot of hard work at it. He’s really hard working when it gets down to it. _

* * *

The ice around the lock, fully melted, began to drip from the lock onto Ryan’s white undershirt. Impatiently, Ryan began to wipe at the lock with his hands, spreading water over his undershirt. With the lock released from its frozen prison, Ryan asked for Bridgette to begin decoding the sign.

“Third number from the left is four. Fourth number is six,” Bridgette yelled. 

Murmuring to herself, quick math floating through her head, she figured out that the second number was three and the first number was eight. “How many times...number…” Counting quickly, she found nine mentions of the word number. “Fifth number is zero and the last number is nine .”

Though Ryan accurately typed in the code 834609 as was relayed, the last two digits were marked as incorrect. “It didn’t work, try again!”

Counting quickly, Bridgette once again counted zero, nine “No that can’t be it,” she murmured to herself. Taking a step back, she noticed the title of the sign,  A Number Geoff of the Number Fame . “Two more to the nine initially, RYAN! Put in one and one for the next digits.”

In no more than a second, Ryan put in the numbers and the lock was marked as all correct. Geoff crawled through the gate and thanked Ryan profusely. “Now I’ve gotta join you, right?” He asked sounding a little disappointed.

“Yeah,” Ryan replied. 

“Man, with those abs and those biceps, you’re a great guy to have around,” Geoff said with a twinge of jealousy.

“If they were really that good I’d be willing to show them like you do. Eat Drink Party,” Ryan responded.

“Eat, Drink, Work out, and Party bro,” Geoff said with a laugh that was awkwardly joined by Ryan.

* * *

**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

_ What? Can’t a guy compliment another guy’s abs? Even if that guy seems to have my former girlfriend floating his way. Bridgette really pulled through in the end of it though. _

* * *

**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

_ Did I notice Ryan’s abs? Yes. Was I staring...I hope not, but we’ve gotta remain focused. _

* * *

**_Confessional Ryan_ **

_ Is it just me or does Geoff seem a little off, isn’t he supposed to be the happy go lucky guy. _

* * *

“Okay guys, let’s get our clothes on,” Bridgette noted. “You two can flirt all you want after we win.”

“Why did Geoff ever break up with a girl like her?” Ryan murmured to himself. “Come on Geoff,” He gestured to the hat wearing bro. 

“Right on your heels.” Geoff replied chasing after the pair.

  
  


**_Sugar’s failed rescue_ **

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

_ Though my men are down, that does not mean we are giving up, leeches, mud, or peaches, we will storm through it all!  _

_ … _

_ Even in the dark. _

* * *

After enduring a peach storm, Brick, Lightning, and Izzy stumbled upon another cage. This one was shaped like a birdcage, hanging precariously over a ledge, holding Sugar as she nibbled on cabbages. “Hey guys!” Sugar squealed. “Oh, don’t mind me, just eating.”

She had taken a bite of a cabbage, only to release a large fart that wafted over to the trio as they raced to cover themselves. Fighting through the smell, Lightning tried to climb on top of the tree branch and access the cage through the top. To his dismay, the branch was old and dying, and the added weight of a football player only accelerated the forces acting on the branch. 

Within the cage Sugar scrambled to break free. She rammed her shoulder against the hinges of the cage’s door but unfortunately for her, she plummeted 15 feet into a single padded mat, covered with cabbages. “I’m okay,” she could be heard vaguely mumbling. No sooner had the words escaped her that a dozen cabbages bounced off of her back, and the cage rolled over her again.

“Oooh, that’s too bad,” Chris taunted. “Sugar is now unsalvageable.”

“We can’t let this setback get us down. WE must persevere...even through the dark,” Brick gulped.

“THERE’S NOTHING SCARY THAT SCARIER THAN BLIND EYE IZZYBELLA GARCIA SHAPIRO! SHE’LL EARN MORE THAN HER FAIR SHARE OF MERIT BADGES AND WIN THE HEART OF OWINEAS FLYNN FLETCHER!” Izzy randomly yelled,

She bounced up in the air, grabbing Lightning from the branch, grabbed Brick from his fear paralyzed position, and sped off into the dark passageway as a familiar mutated shark tailed from behind.

**_Dawn’s Rescue_ **

The redhead sprinted across the maze. He had just lost the fame mongerer when the hedges shifted and curled as he investigated, almost as if it were alive. He took a step further but the growls behind him were slowly getting louder. Scott almost didn’t want to turn, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw an all too familiar face.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

_ I’m still scared of Sharks, I admit, but I like to think I handled that turn like a champ. Fang or No Fang. _

* * *

As Scott rounded the turn, he found a cage in the midsts of thorn bushes, with Fang hot on his heels. “Hello?” he heard a dainty voice yell out.

“Is that the fairy princess?” Scott asked.

“Scott,” Dawn said, an uncharacteristic roll of her eyes somehow audible with her tone. “I sensed it was you.”

“Well it looks like your red knight has come to save you,” Scott said gallantly.

“Are you saving me? Or are you needing to be saved?” Dawn asked.

Slowly Scott turned one hundred-eighty degrees, sensing the smell of fish as it wafted in front of his pale face. Greeting him as he completed his turn was a giant land shark, just eager to eat Scott once more. In a scene evoking many old looney toons, Scott’s feet turned into a whirlwind as he clawed through the tangle of thorns. 

He reached Dawn’s earthen cage and simply found that, as opposed to a small arcade game, Dawn only needed to have her cage pried open from the thorns. “Scott don’t put your hand---” Dawn tried to warn him.

Scott yelled in pain as a giant thorn wedged itself in his palm. He flailed in fear and wound up hitting a rapidly gaining Fang just behind him, causing his tooth to fall out.

* * *

**_Confessional, Fang_ **

_ The animal looked at his tooth in his hand and sighed. How the hell was he going to explain this to his boyfriend again? The insurance barely covered it last time and now that they didn't have any, what would the two sharks do? _

* * *

Dawn edged out of the cage, having whittled a hole through with her fingers, and found herself in the middle of an unfortunate standoff. “I believe in Karma Scott, but right now, we need to win a challenge,” She said to Scott. “Hey Fang? If you leave Scott alone he’s bound to not poke your teeth out again, a human can make a mistake only so many times.”

Fang tilted his head and listened to the diminutive earth girl. “Now, if Chris thinks you’re only targeting us because of Scott you wouldn’t have more opportunities to torment him, right? So, you should hunt around the corner, get rid of the opposition, and then report to us.” Fang nodded in comprehension, showed Scott his fist palming his other hand, and split off from the pair of doves. 

“Wow, nature freak,” Scott started. “Who knew that you can--”

He was cut off by searing pain from the dainty nature lover as she stomped on his foot. “Listen here Scott, I read it in your Aura, why would you abandon Dakota? DO you want to get caught?! It’s obvious you’re pulling that same...that same...that same shit you did when you eliminated me and B and Dakota and everyone else in the game! Now, you are going to need to change if you want to last longer.”

“Or what?” Scott said stupidly.

With a snap of her fingers, Fang rounded the corner again and bared his gapped grimace to the hillbilly. Fear in his eyes, Scott submitted to Dawn once again. “I understand.”

“You can scheme all you like, just let us suffer without you, got it?” Dawn said.

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

_ It’s uncharacteristic of me to just blow up on a person like that, especially with someone I would actually like to reconcile things with. But like mother earth, there is just too much energy to contain for prolonged periods of time. And do you know how expensive dental surgery is for sharks nowadays? I don’t blame Fang at all, and just when his boyfriend got laid off from that animal prison, Ocean universe. _

“So what are we going to do?” Scott asked, a sneer on the tip of his lips.

“Find others? Dakota and Sam? Fang is only intending to follow us for so long so we better get going.”

**_Lindsay’s rescue_ **

It had been a while since either Zoey or Duncan found a cage. Whatever cages they did find were either traps, behind traps, or didn’t contain members of their team. “I still think we could have taken Owen under our wing,” Duncan lamented. 

“But he’s not on our team, what if we got penalized in the end?” Zoey said hesitantly.

“You have a point there, Red,” Duncan chortled. “So how are you and Mike doing?”

“Oh, uhh, the two of us are doing just great!” Zoey exclaimed. “But why do you ask? Sorry if I’m being rude by asking that.”

“Hey the question came out of the blue, no worries about that,” Duncan admitted defensively. “I thought that I’d just warn you that he gets nasty.”

“You mean Vito? Svetlana? Chester? Manitoba?” Zoey inquired. “He’s got them all under control and he treats me like an angel. He says it’s because of his--”

“Hey, the two of you seem happy, so I’m not going to try to break you up. Look, chick, Mike has a hidden nasty side to him. The two of us, the two of us bumped into each other in Juvie. It was during a Celine Dion concert and he made a whole lot of damage with a nearby Celine Dion Standee.”

“Is that why you’re scared of Celine Dion standees?” Zoey asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah, but I’m halfway over that now,” Duncan brushed off. “Point is, just don't cross Mike. I don’t know what happened.”

“Why were you in Juvie?”

“Talked back to my grandpa, he put me in a scared straight program but after I kicked a guard’s kiwis’ he used his connections to put me into Juvie,” Duncan said quickly. “That was when I was seven though, I went back no less than 5 times.”

Zoey was about to continue the conversation when the faintest melody began playing. Rising from the ground, surrounded by smoke, was a Celine Dion cardboard standee.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cody_ **

_ The button said “Soundtrack” so I hit it. God I hate that song. Sorry to all of you who hate that song too. _

* * *

With a loud scream Duncan turned into a corner, where he found Lindsay wandering in the maze. “Oh Hi Dennis!” the blond perkily said. 

“Lindsay?!” Duncan shouted, putting Lindsay behind him, seemingly as bait for the standee. “How did you get out of your cage?”

“Oh, I read the sign.” 

The sign she pointed at said “I am a character of the Arabian nights, I am seen on buns, and you may visit me on the street. More often than not, I will have my door (redacted) for anyone who comes.”

“You decoded that riddle, Lindsay?” Duncan asked as Zoey turned the corner.

“No?” Lindsay replied, confused as always. “I just got bored and started thinking about big bird. Then I saw you guys over there and I wanted to get to you. So I told the door ‘Open sesame’. That door is so nice, thank you door!”

Duncan and Zoey had equally confused faces as they recalled Lindsay’s story. “A team member is a team member,” Zoey shrugged.

“Okay Zuri! Now let’s find more people!” Lindsay tittered. 

The two watched Lindsay skip past them. “I saw you looking at that,” Zoey said derisively. 

“At what?”

“You’re a nice guy Duncan, but you’re just a little too obvious,” Zoey said. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

_ I let her believe that. I didn’t want her to think I was scoping the walls for--- _

_ Every night in my dreams, _

_ I see you, _

_ I feel you, _

_ SHIT I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! _

* * *

**_Topher's Rescue_ **

It didn't take long for Geoff, Bridgette, and Ryan to get lost shortly after they found Geoff's cage. "Is it just me dudes, or is that rock following us?" Geoff asked with a confused hint to his voice.

"Maybe it's just you," Bridgette said without looking back.

"No Bridgette," Ryan started. "Geoffy has a point."

"Geoffy?" Geoff repeated, confused. 

Bridgette, finally sold on the idea, turned on the spot to see a boulder twice the size of DJ stalking the three of them.She backed up in fear and tripped over a conveniently placed tree that was just beginning to sprout from the ground. If a boulder could rear up like a bull, this one did.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

_ Heh, looks like this old sheila still knows how to make trees rise from the ground like a kangaroo from an earthquake. I don't know where the boulder came from though. _

* * *

**_Confessional, Chef_ **

_ Those damn kids ain't the only ones with the ability to control this accursed maze. I haven't experienced this much control since the battle long ago. _

* * *

"Quick, up in the tree!" Geoff alerted his compatriots. 

To their collective surprise, all three of them made it up to the apex of the tree, but the boulder was persistent. The added weight of the moving rock was enough to cause the tree to lean over the nearest Hedge wall. "Guys! There's, a cage," Ryan pointed out. 

The tree tipped to the point where the trio were able to jump off. To their shock they saw the boulder seemingly leap up into the air after it was catapulted from the elastic force if the tree snapping back. "Weird," Bridgette said.

"So, where is the cage?" Geoff asked. 

"Right here?" A voice below them said. 

Geoff took a step forward, expecting a sizable fall more than a meter, but he found himself on solid ground. "Who is there?" The party bro asked.

"Topher," the voice said simply. "Everytime you guys got near this thing the cage just sunk into the ground."

Geoff beckoned Ryan and Bridgette over, so that they could formulate a plan. Just as they paced themselves, Bridgette tripped over two ropes that seemed to go down there Topher’s cage was"Do you think this leads to the cage?"Bridgette asked.

Geoff and Ryan pulled at the ropes considerable weight was needed, but the two backed up some fifty feet to reveal the cage. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

_ I've gotta say, Ryan pulls his weight when needed, that's pretty cool man.  _

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

_ If it was just Bridgette and I here I kind of doubt we could have done it. Geoff's a strong guy, that's always been admirable.  _

* * *

As Geoff and Ryan strained, Bridgette realized the lock needed to have the captives hand on it for at least five minutes. The lock was dangerously close to the top but Bridgette and Topher had full faith in the two jocks holding the cage up. 

"Hey you’re holding up pretty well," Geoff complimented the rookie. 

"Football was pretty nifty for all of these strength things. and baseball just helped with grip. What position were you?"

"How'd you know I played football?"

"Saw you talk about it on one of the supplemental materials. You were always one of my favorite, Hrngg, Total Drama players."

"Oh thanks man. I bet if we played together sooner we'd be unstoppable!"

"So...hrgh…. what position?"

"Played wide receiver man," Geoff said as he backed up. "Won like all but four games in high school."

"I was a tight end and pitcher."

"What rules do you have in your version of football do you need a pitcher? Or was it kicker?"

"Pitcher for baseball, sorry," Ryan joked. "Sometimes at the same time. I'm not as good at baseball as I am at football. But I think I do...do well enough."

"Sure looks like it dude," Geoff admirably said. "Can you tell I've been surfing?"

"Now that you mention it, you've got a great beach athlete style thing going on."

"I've surfed since I was little but Bridgette and I used to run completions together but I'd always lose, haha," Geoff said fondly.

"Must be nice," Ryan said as he strained."are there other football players here?"

"I'm sure Lightning wouldn't say no, and neither would Eva,Tyler, DJ,or some of the other guys,," Geoff listed.

"You up for throwing the pigskin around after this challenge?" Ryan asked.

"Sounds fun," Geoff strained. "I'm feeling a little flabby though, wanna show me your school's body weight workout?"

"Only if you show me yours," Ryan amicably said.

"Nice man," Geoff laughed. But it was cut short as he was pulled a further inch, and Geoff strained to keep the cage up.

"The five minutes are up guys, Toph is out!" Bridgette yelled.

Geoff let go of the rope and Ryan was flung far in the sky. Bridgette hastened to catch up to him, and he was saved just before he was pulled under. "Well I guess I was well overdue for some slapstick, wasn't I?"Ryan joked.

"You'll get used to it. Now, come on,"Bridgette said, pulling Ryan to his feet. Both had noticed that the other held their hand far longer than was necessary. 

"Isn't that your lady?" Topher asked, noticing that Geoff was slowly turning red and fuming.

"We broke up a while ago," he tersely replied.

"Sounds like good drama. I bet Chris would love the drama for the ratings."

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

_ The producers of Total Drama Island Revived, myself included, would once again explain that ratings are a natural part of a good story, so we will hesitate with interference. Chris McClean on the other hand appreciates the drama. _

* * *

"Lay off," Geoff snarled.

"Drama is drama,and I'm sure the tabloids would love to hear what happened to our little Gigette," topher tittered.

"That's enough guys," Bridgette bemoaned. "let's continue."

"Yeah," Geoff snapped

"Let's," Topher snipped.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cody_ **

_ THAT DAMN SOUNDTRACK WON’T TURN OFF! NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY! NO! MATTER! hOW! Oh, it stopped. _

**_HEY HEY YOU YOU_ **

**_I DON’T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND_ **

_ OH NO IT’S EVEN WORSE! _

* * *

**_Confessional, Lindsay_ **

_ Oooh I love this song! _

_ She’s like, so whatever, you can do so much better, I think we should get together now, AND THAT’S WHAT EVERYBODY’S TALKING ABOUT! _

* * *

  
  


**_Montage set to Avril Lavigne’s girlfriend_ **

Izzy, Brick, and Lightning wiggled themselves through a series of tires to get to Scarlett, who sat within a cage on wheels. Tired, brick rested on the cage and turned a series of gears that opened the cage. He fell back onto Scarlett, who began to rage before Izzy swooped the two of them up and threw them into a tire, before Lightning kicked it and rolled the two down the passageway. 

Scott and Dawn peered around a corner, keeping an eye out for their tentative ally, unaware that he was currently gnawing on a piece of fish. The two shrugged and found themselves slapped in the face with a mud bomb.

Lindsay found a pair of high heels, mines, and fainted. Zoey and Duncan glanced at each other before awkwardly backing away, carrying the blond hesitantly, deciding not to go that way.

Alejandro, Ella, were following a loud EEEEE noise. They found Katie and Sadie in the same glass cage. Their mutual EEEEEEE broke the cage open. The twins joined the trio in wandering the maze, Katie and Sadie both charmed more Alejandro than they ever were by Justin. Ella found Fang and gave him a kiss. Fang looked at the camera and seemingly blushed but a camera that panned above him revealed that Courtney was controlling a red light over the shark.

Geoff and Topher were in a heated argument over how best to wander on the bamboo pole to get to the cage where Beardo rested. Bridgette, clumsy as ever, tripped, carrying a lit torch, that set fire to the entire area. Though Beardo’s cage broke, he was unable to join his teammates.

After dragging Lindsay away from the minefield, Zoey and Duncan found themselves in front of a mirror, only Zoey was male and Duncan was female. They exchanged weird looks before hats rained in front of them. Zoey grabbed a fedora, which came in handy when they soon encountered Mike’s challenge, cutting a rope above a giant moat. It was a success but Mike fell into Lindsay’s chest, much to Zoey’s Dismay.

Sam and Dakota wandered into a part of the maze that was blue and had some eerie yellow dots floating around. Sam tapped Dakota on the shoulder and they turned around to see Pac Man in his eight bit glory chasing them through the maze. Sam got a hold of a power up and disintegrated Pac Man

Duncan, Zoey, Lindsay, and Mike continued running through the maze and soon came upon a rogue tennis ball machine. Svetlana’s appearance allowed the four of them to hop onto the tennis ball launcher and ride into the maze, where they crashed into Tyler’s cage. It was a simple glass box with some kind of slot. Duncan, Zoey, and Mike decided to ignore the slot, but remarkably, it was Lindsay who saw the key to the clue and dropped the tennis ball into the slot, the glass box opened and Tyler was freed.

**_Outside the Maze:_ **

“You know Chris, I’m going to be the first to say that the rabbits don't have much of a presence this time around,” Chef lamented.

“WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH ELLA?!” Chris shouted. “Does she have some kind of purifying presence?! What happened to our villainous Eel?!”

“It’s still good old comedy gold,” Chef noted, before looking up a cookbook on his cell phone. 

Just below the hosts were Cody, Courtney, Jasmine, Cameron, and Amy were all sitting with their tablets and modifying what happened in the maze. “GODDAMN SOUNDTRACK!” Courtney growled.

“Heh, yeah Cort,” Cody said as smoothly as possible. “There’s an option to disable it, if you’ll just let me--”

“As if I’ll let you hijack my team’s chance of winning!” Courtney snarled. She yanked the tablet away from Cody’ grubby hands but in the process of doing so, she lost her balance and fell off her chair. From the tablet she saw,  _ Now playing, Baby Shark.  _

“OH HELL NO!” Jasmine shouted. She tried leaning over to Courtney’s tablet and turning off the tablet but Courtney swatted her away. 

“WHO THE HELL PICKED THIS SONG?! WHAT TEENS WANT TO LISTEN TO BABY SHARK?!” Amy screeched.

* * *

**_Confessional, Fang_ **

_ Fang was in the confessional dancing along to Baby Shark. Nothing more was said, nor needed to be said. _

* * *

“GIVE ME THAT!” Courtney said as she irrationally launched towards Jasmine’s tablet. The Amazonian Aussie took a tumble and fell into Amy, Cameron, and Cody, ruining their tablets. Courtney recovered her tablet from the dog pile, only to find that it was now playing Nickelback’s  _ This is how you remind me _ . 

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

_ WHO PICKS THESE SONGS?! AS IF I NEEDED ANOTHER MENTION OF ME AND THAT OGRE EVER BEING TOGETHER, EVER! _

* * *

**_Montage Number 2_ **

With the mini brawl occurring just outside the maze, the cages seemed to open up on their own. Dave’s cage began rotating at a fast rate before breaking free and rolling through the mud, only stopping when Svetlana, Duncan, and Tyler teamed up to hold Dave’s cage. They had just gotten Dave out when an anthropomorphic tree pushed the six of them into another part of the maze.

Dawn and Scott had just finished wiping themselves off with mud when they soon encountered a cage in the middle of the lake. Scott saw some fishing rods and pointed Dawn in their direction as he tried to flee, but the lake erupted into a geyser and caused a cage containing a soaked but conscious B into the air. Dawn used the fishing line to recover a key from a giant fish. B was released.

Leshawna and Noah both had their cages, concealed in giant balloons, collide in midair and fell down at blistering speeds. Thinking quickly upon seeing their teammates, Brick and Scarlett worked to rescue the two of them with spontaneously appearing spaghetti filled mattresses. 

Trent’s cage was surrounded by blaring stereos with enough force to send a contestant flying back. Ryan, Bridgette, and Geoff offered up their outer wear to tie themselves to a pole and extend themselves when the music suddenly stopped and turned into a vacuum, sending all three of them to the cage. Trent was freed when Topher’s head of gelled hair collided with the lock, setting it on fire from the friction and releasing the lock.

Sky’s cage was conveniently unlocked when her team, the Horses, found her cage. Though Dave wanted to leave her, to the point of engaging in a failed scuffle with Mike and Duncan, Mike’s ripped shirt from the scuffle summoned Vito, who locked the boy in a headlock and kept him there as Sky joined the party.

Eva’s cage was slippery and blocked by a series of weights. Leshawna and Noah stretched their arms and were halfway through with removing the pile when an egg hit Eva in the back. In a rage, Eva broke through the other side of the cage and joined her team. Brick offered a tissue to Eva, which she gratefully but angrily took. 

Heather, Gwen, and Anne Maria were unceremoniously released from their cages and were being chased by annoying ravens and cackling oranges. The three eventually split off and reunited with their team, but the chase grew in size as bears, squirrels, trees, Fang, and chickens all chased after them.

By pure luck (and the challenge going on too long) the teams all met in a long corridor where the finish line was. 

  
  


**_Race to the end:_ **

"And it looks like thanks to Courtney's malfunction all five teams are running at breakneck speed in order to get just a taste of victory."

As the maze seemed to explode with activity around them the Rabbits pulled ahead of the group. Not wanting to be overtaken, the seven Birds flew ahead of the rest of the completion. In the middle of the pack were currently a tangle of Doves,Horses, and Giraffes. It was impossible to tell just which team in the end was at the very back. 

"The Rabbits finish first!" Chris shouted as Justin, Katie, Sadie, Ella, and Heather all cheered. At that instant, the remaining Rabbits were released from their temporary prison. Their cheers overshadowed the fact that the Birds were able to make it across the finish line, almost in sync just as a boulder fell from the sky

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

_ Where did that boulder come from?! That could have nearly killed us! _

* * *

**_Confessional, Chef_ **

_ As per the request of the Total Drama Island Revived production the contestants are guaranteed not to die…. _

_ I KNOW WHEN TO HOLD BACK DON'T LOOK AT ME! _

* * *

The three remaining teams scattered as the boulder barreled down the middle of the lane. Fortunately for the rest of them, everyone remained unharmed, but the same could not be stated for a horde squirrels that was racing just behind the pack of contestants. 

In the chaos, one team pulled through by a healthy margin, the Giraffes, while the fourth place team had to drag a certain unwilling teammate by his very red hair. "NO!" Mike screamed as his team became the last to make it over the line.

Zoey made a move to comfort her boyfriend, cautious but still approachable, yet Chris's voice boomed over the celebrated chaos. "If multiple Mike would take just a moment to calm down," Chris pointed out, asking Duncan to nudge him ever so slightly.

"Hey bro," Duncan hesitantly said. The poor boy still trembled as the announcement went on. 

"Good. Now, we are pleased to announce that the Victor's of this labyrinth are… with fifty points, the Birds!"

"What?!"Alejandro shouted, though the action may have been described by JK Rowling as ejaculated. 

'Second place, with forty points, are the Rabbits. And tied for third and fourth place are the Horses and Giraffes. This ultimately means that our favorite birds, The Doves, are up for tonight's elimination. Now to the Horses, who have saved everyone, you have earned five hundred dollars each! Doves, I will see you at the elimination centre.

_**FINAL RESULTS:** _

_**Rabbits: Escape first, save Justin, Sadie, Katie, and Heather; 40 points (Fail to save Owen and Samey)** _

_**Horses: Escape fifth, save Lindsay, Tyler, Mike, Dave, Sky, Anne Maria; 30 points (Save everyone)** _

_**Doves: Escape fourth, save Sam, Dawn, B; 20 points (Fail to save Beth, DJ, Shawn)** _

_**Birds: Escape second, save Brick, Scarlett, Leshawna, Noah, Eva; 50 points (fail to save Sugar)** _

_**Giraffes: Escape third, save Geoff, Topher, Trent, Gwen; 30 points (Fail to save Beardo, Ezekiel)** _

* * *

**_Elimination_ **

“Well Doves we all know why you are here, you lost the challenge and it's time to see who you guys blame for your failures. Now before we begin with the passing of the ceremonial marshmallows the saboteur today decided that they would like to air your dirty laundry by which I mean your votes will be shown, but before that let’s start passing out marshmallows, first safe is Jas…” Chris explained before being cut off,

“Now Chris before you continue, I would like to play my hidden immunity idol,” Scott announced while also pointing to Chris’s seal of approval on the bottom shocking the Doves who didn’t expect someone to find let alone play an idol so early on in the game.

“Well then I guess I’ll play your voting tapes then because it’s clear that only Scott’s vote matters here,” Chris spoke turning to the Television that was placed behind him on a rolling cart. Leaving all of the campers in suspense,

_ B: *Holds up sign saying Scott* _

_ Dawn: Time to rid this team of the foul stench known as Scott. _

_ Jasmine: Scott’s a snake nothin much else to say mate. _

_ Shawn: Scott is someone who is willing to lose and he knows how to play, it’s time to take him out. _

_ Sam: Scott needs to go man. _

_ Dakota: Scott the snake needs to go for what he did to me and Sam. _

_ Beth: Bye bye rat. _

_ D.J.: Snakes scare me and Scott is one of them, he needs to go. _

_ Scott: Well I guess that I’m probably the only vote that matters so who to choose. Hmm maybe D.J. who is a threat come merge, or maybe Jasmine who could split me in two, or maybe I should take out B or Dawn again. No that would be too easy, it’s time to eliminate the first winner of this competition, bye bye Shawn it’s time to whittle down the true competitors in this game. _

The television shut off and everyone was shocked to say the least. No one expected Scott to turn the tables on them and not only that he eliminated one of the nicest people on the island even if he had his quirks. Shawn also in disbelief slowly got up and glared at Scott.

“You did this on purpose, didn't you, you lost us the challenge so we would all vote for you and, then you would be able to choose who to send home,” Shawn growled,

“I give you props Shawn for winning your season but, you should have expected sooner or later that you would be targeted,” Scott sneered,

“Mate what is your problem, do you want me to punch your lights out,” Jasmine threatened,

“No no Jasmine don’t, he isn’t worth it, win this for us alright,” Shawn smiled as he walked his way to the dock of shame but, Jasmine raced after him and spun him around and pulled him in for a kiss before letting him go and allowing him to leave.

As the Doves walked back to their cabins they all stared down Scott as if they wanted to tear him

apart limb from limb for what he did, it was clear that he wasn’t going to last much longer if their team could help it.

“Well I guess the Zombie Slayer is now gone, which means the first winner is out of the game, will any of the others follow suit or will Shawn be joined by someone else, will Ryan and Bridgette’s friendship blossom, will Topher stop being a jerk to his team, will Scott The Rat ever be ratted out and sent home or will he stick around longer than expected, you will only find out next time on Total Drama Island Revived,” Chris concluded the show.

**Elimination Order**

**52nd: Harold (Received most votes)**

**51st: Sierra (Received less votes than Harold)**

**50th: Stacy**

**49th: Max**

**48th Jo**

**47th Leonard**

**46th Rodney**

**45th Shawn**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Amy, Samey, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses: Lindsay, Tyler, Mike, Zoe, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, Scott, Beth, D.J., Dakota, Sam, Jasmine.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scarlett, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Sugar, Eva, Izzy.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Topher, Trent, Gwen.**

  
  



	6. Etiquettely not

**Well another chapter not much to say except thanking Hopps again. Also we finally got an intro together and fun fact what happens in each intro changes each time. I’ll edit in the intros for the other chapters at some point before chapter seven so eager seven comes out of you want to see the progressive difference between intros then check it out.**

* * *

“Welcome back viewing audience to TDIR, where the drama is real and not scripted. Last time the campers were getting themselves turned around inside our very own maze of doom. But after a long day for all teams The Birds were able to turn around their losing streak and won the challenge. But, not so sadly for The Doves who lost the challenge were forced to send someone home. Originally if not for Scott’s sneaky and clutch call to use the idol it would be him on the boat of losers instead of Pakitew’s winner Shawn who was eliminated because of Scott’s idol play. This is Total Drama Island Revived.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

It was at this point where Ryan, Cody, Beardo, and Ezekiel we’re sitting on some rocks talking strategy

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Then the camera zooms over to the beach to see the BFFL alliance now with Samey hugging with an angry Jo staring at them

_I wanna be famous._

Then the camera switches to Bridgette and Geoff having their backs turned with anger in their eyes before Geoff leaps away and tackles Topher to the ground who was making fun of them.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The scene then switches to Duncan and Courtney arguing exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around while Sky is trying to make up with Dave before he stomps off.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

It was at this point the scene showed a shadowy character speaking to Chris.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

Then the scene switches to Dawn and Jasmine chasing down Scott by the cabins before he falls into a trap set by B who was hiding behind some bushes 

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Then it switches to the campfire where you can see everyone there and seeing Geoff and Ryan giving an awkward fist bump

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

It was at this point all of the eliminated campers were shown fading away from the campfire scene resembling that they have been eliminated.

* * *

With the saboteur and Chris in a non disclosable location,

“Alright two choices this week, you either get to have your own vote at the elimination or you can have one person’s votes swap to a player of your choice,” Chris explained,

“I would like to have my own vote thank you,” The saboteur selected,

“Solid as always,” Chris spoke before the camera cut out.

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

So things have how do I put this, changed. Myself, Zoey, Cameron and Duncan have aligned ourselves in order to further ourselves in this game. We all agreed to never vote for each other and to vote together on eliminations. All we need are two more so we guarantee that we don’t go home, Anne Maria is well Anne Maria, Courtney Is crazy, Tyler and Lindsay are not the smartest, and Dave and Sky aren’t on the best of terms. Ugh what do we do.

_Flashback_

_Duncan and Zoey had invited Mike and Cameron outside of the Horse Cabin to talk._

_“Hey fellas,” Duncan spoke welcoming the pair._

_“So me and Duncan got to talking in the maze and we thought that we should make an alliance,” Zoey suggested to the group._

_“I'm all for it but would you two want to make an alliance, I don't mean any harm but I'm just curious,” Cameron asked_

_“Because we both agreed that of the ones on this team aside from Sky and maybe Dave we are the strongest and most sane,” Duncan explained,_

_“You know what, sure this would benefit all four of us and further us into the game,” Mike thought allowed._

_“Yeah I guess I'm cool with it, let's shake on it,” Cameron said extending his hand out to Duncan who accepted._

_“Now how about a name,” Zoey wondered,_

_“How about The Exterminators,” Duncan suggested,_

_“I like let's do it,” Mike agreed earning nods from the other two._

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

This is strictly a game move. I’d love to get to know little Red better, incurring Mike’s wrath is not on my agenda whatsoever. So I had to nudge him aside to make things clear. I think it went well, whatever happened surely won’t boil over for a while…

hopefully.

_As the four of them broke away the lanky Mike was pulled away by the burly Duncan, who shoved him against the tree. “Okay, I like Zoey and I ain’t gonna steal you from her,” Duncan said bluntly._

_“Why---Why would you need to say that?” Mike wheezed._

_“...I do have a bit of a reputation on this island but that’s not important! Look, we went to Juvy together, I don’t know if you recog--”_

_Mike gasped and Duncan loosened up hesitantly. “No, they’re under control,” Mike said warily. “I’m not gonna bring him out, he’s locked away for sure.”_

_“Do you remember the three years you were in Juvy?” Duncan asked hesitantly._

_“Dissociative Identity Disorder results in memory loss and anxiety and in my case fear of confrontation,” Mike said, his voice wavering. “But know, if you cross me or Zoey,” his voice darkened. “You’ll find yourself so far up a creek that you’ll wish you’ll drown before anyone finds you.” Mike pushed Duncan back with force that seemed like it shouldn’t have come from such a skinny man._

_Duncan looked at the taller, lankier boy with a hint of fear in his eyes. Did it really get locked away? “We have a deal.”_

_“Good,” Mike said, brightening up. “Let’s find Zoey and Cam! I hear breakfast is good.”_

* * *

**_Confessional, Topher_ **

I need to eliminate Geoff, of the group that seems to be forming Geoff is probably the odd man out and may be the easiest to get rid of, but how to achieve that.

* * *

**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

I still want to be friends with Bridgette, she’s a totally cool bro, but our hearts are in the wrong place. Sammy and I’ve been talking and she has a good heart with room to grow. Friends first though, Friends first.

* * *

 ** _Confessional_** **_Jasmine_**

I am going to personally kill that red headed weasel if it’s that last thing I do.

* * *

**_Confessional Bridgette_ **

Do I think Ryan is kind of cute? Maybe I do, but my main thoughts are on winning the season, Ryan and Geoff and any other hot guy be damned.

* * *

“Alright campers it's another day another challenge so get up and get going,” Chris yelled through the loud speaker. Earning many groans from the tired campers.

There wasn't much conversing in the cabins as most of the campers were hungry and wanted to get their food for the morning and besides what is there to talk about aside from Chris and his sadistic ways. The group walked to breakfast and collected their share of what Chef had cooked up for them. Which today was the leftover pizza from last night.

“Do you think Chef will ever cook some actual breakfast at some point,” asked Justin as he poked at his food unsure whether it was good for him or not.

“At least it’s not peanut packets mi amigo, that… was not very pleasant,” Alejandro replied.

“Hey season one’s food was absolutely horrible, at least this is edible,” Heather replied surprisingly taking a bite out of the pizza.

“Oh my gosh yes, that food was like moving and stuff it was so gross,” Sadie emphasized,

“Oh my gosh it WAS so gross,” Katie repeated,

“No wonder they didn’t play in another season after Island,” Amy whispered into Alejandro’s ear earning a small chuckle from the pair.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

Amy is let’s be honest, an annoying puta, but she but she may be useful for the time being because she’s one of the few that will fall for my Latino charm.

* * *

“So you guys are telling me that having to find food in the forest is easier than having food that is prepared for you in advance,” Samey asked.

“When the food is questionable at best, yes,” Justin replied,

“Campers please report to the cabin plaza for your next challenge,” Chris yelled through his megaphone. The campers walked out of the mess hall and to the cabin plaza as they called it where they found Chris sitting at a white clothed table holding a cup of tea with his pinky finger extended.

“Why hello campers,” Chris said as he took a spot of tea.

“Why are you so polite all of a sudden?” many people thought but only Alejandro vocalized. 

“Because today’s challenge is an etiquette challenge which means you all have to be on your best behavior and utilize your manners in this challenge,” Chris responded “The challenge is simple, you all will race to the top of the hill where one of our guests will be helping each of you get into your new clothing, BUT only fifteen from each gender will move on to the next part of the challenge,” Chris went on, “After you change you will then race down the hill to where you will fix up your food and a table, BUT if you get your clothes dirty while running down the hill you will be eliminated by our other guest judge. Then you will go to the big table over there and eat your food, but if you eat too fast or sloppily you are out, but if you finish first and are the most polite and have the most etiquette then Chef and I will excuse you to ring the bell and make your team the winner,” Chris continued.

“Wait what’s the sabotage this week,” Asked a curious Trent.

“Actually this week I’ve decided to keep it a secret,” Chris explained earning a chorus of groans among the campers.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zeke_ **

You don’t get many reasons to be fancy out on the farm, eh? You’re just chucking hay bales and plowing the fields. I do know my manners but that ain’t fancy enough. There are too many forks and spoons and whatnot.

* * *

**_Confessional, Topher_ **

When I excel in this challenge I’ll lead my team to not just victory but myself to fame and fortune!

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

Do I look like I eat fancy and dainty? Nuh-uh, Leshawna need to stay in the house, loud and proud and pull through for my team. But it may be easier said than done. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

Mmmmmmm…..lobster and venison and soup du jour, oh it must be that heaven has come early!

* * *

**Part 1: Getting Dressed**

The Rabbits all gathered up with a fresh air of confidence about them. “Undoubtedly nuestro host has graced us this challenge with a great advantage,” Alejandro rallied his team. “With my hispanic stylings of old world formalities, Justin’s super model good looks, Ella’s knack for bringing the best out of all of us, and Sammy and Amy’s like minded sense of fashion, we’ll be unstoppable.”

“Why’d you say Sammy? It’s Samey, and I’m supposed to go first,” Amy grouched.

“Ah, tsk, tsk, The order in which the beauty comes in is in no way indicative of who is more beautiful than the other.”

At Alejandro’s smooth words Amy flopped to the floor in appreciation.

* * *

**_Confessional, Amy_ **

Alejandro is right, who cares? And with him at the lead-- and he’s so much hotter in person too, we’ll be unstoppable! That’s if Samey and Owen can pull their weight. I hate to say it but Sadie and Katie have a nice style. Better Katie than Sadie though.

* * *

The Birds all gathered around each other and took a once over at all of their teammates. “I think we can manage,” Brick said boldly.

“WE’re way better looking than Beardo and anyone else on the Giraffes,” Leshawna sassed. 

“So what’s the game plan?” Noah asked.

“It’s simple, we merely try to stay out of each others’ way. Going to the top requires that only the fastest make it. It would be opportune to have the most gentle up there but with our physicality it would be better to pull ahead rather than plan for what is needed,” Scarlett prattled. The team looked at her with blank expression so yet soon agreed upon what she did say.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sugar_ **

Please, me, need manners, I’m already a pageant queen and all those snooty hooty patootie judges are just that, snooty and jealous of a real queen like me!

* * *

Topher lined up his team and commanded them to all stand at attention. “Why is Topher acting like Brick all of a sudden?” Gwen asked the nearest person who’d listen, who was Bridgette.

“Have you noticed that he’s been quite overt lately?” Bridgette replied, confused. The two of them remained at attention regardless and humored Topher as he continued his speech.

“Let’s have you all line up and if you please, prepare for my mark,” Chris stated through a microphone. Behind him several special guest judges were all in line, ready to act as eyes, ears, and if need be mouth for Chris on that very day. 

Dakota lined up next to her boyfriend and the Aussie leader Jasmine. “Oh my god! I can see the tuxedos from here! They look so amazing!” Dakota squealed.

“I don’t know a lick about fashion but if we get to the top, I hope that you’ll show me how.”

“Oh you’ve got a perfect body for that! Like, No offense but Shawn needs a makeover if he truly deserves being with a beauty like you.”

“Hey guys, let’s just remain focused for now, how about that?” Sam interrupted.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

Dakota’s gonna take some warming up to. She’s good at heart, just a little ditzy, but I love Shawn the way he is and he doesn't have to change for me. He’s still gonna be my little zombie slayer. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

In the little conversation Jasmine and I had we just gushed about dresses. That was nice and all but I was hoping to manipulate her into holding Scott back. There’s no way he can get another idol after last challenge….

Right?!

* * *

“Oh my god those tuxes are just so cute!” Lindsay squealed. “Tyler, don’t you think Tyler would look just the cutest in that tux?”

“Lindsay, babe,” Tyler laughed awkwardly. “I don’t do fashion but I’ll definitely look cute if you’ll look good for me.”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking to you Tyler, I was looking for Tyler. Have you seen Tyler, Tyler?” She asked in her typical airheaded manner. She skipped off to Mike and asked him the same question, “Have you seen Tyler, Mikeler?”

* * *

**_Confessional, Tyler_ **

Honestly at this point I think Lindsay is just trolling me. I love her to pieces and she's smarter than everyone gives her credit. But really? **Mikeler?!**

* * *

The forty odd contestants all lined up at the starting line at Chef’s insistence. They all looked up at the hill and winced at the glimmer of hope on the skyline. The hill looked simple enough but knowing Chris something was going to strike. “Campers! This round you all have to make it up the hill. There are fifteen suits for men and fifteen suits for women.”

“But what if we want a Dress?” Lindsay asked innocently. 

“For equality’s sake we are having you all run up the hill to grab some tuxes. Some are female oriented and some are male oriented. The first fifteen Males and the first fifteen Females who get a tux will move on. Then they will have to run back down. It’s not a speed race but we are giving a bonus of a free dress or tuxedo to anyone who finishes in the top three.” 

The campers all elated with renewed excitement as Chris gestured to two guests to Camp Wawanakwa. “Alright campers!” The first figure sang. “I’m Jen Milano and I’m your fashion supervisor. I will help you put on your tuxes and then send you off to my cohort who will be racing opposite you downstairs!”

“Hey all!” the second figure said. “I am so glad to be here! My name is Tom Wattsburg and I’ll be evaluating just how you make it down here. Jen has the easy job but I have the fun job! If you ruin any of our darling dresses you will be eliminated from the competition!”

“Alright everyone set?” Chris asked through his microphone. “Get ready, get set, GO!”

The campers rushed forward, tripping over each other and hoving and scratching away just to get glorified fancy clothing. It was clear to see who was falling back in the relatively short race uphill but the race to the top soon got muddled as Tyler tripped and caused a massive pile up behind him. Even further behind him was Bridgette, who had just tripped and caused an even bigger pile up. “Chris,” chef spoke into a walkie-talkie. “WE may need medical up soon.”

“Nope,” Chris said. “These contestants aren’t anything if not tough, and they’re most certainly tough. They just seem to heal quickly.”

No sooner had the two pile ups occurred that two individuals made it up the hill. Alejandro and Justin were the first. Jen led a team of interns to help them pick out a tux as Chris relayed “Thirteen Men!”

Ryan, Eva, Sky, and Bridgette were the next to pull away from the masses and were promptly whisked away with the interns. “Twelve Men and twelve Women!” Duncan, Dj, Dawn, Courtney, Dakota, and Geoff soon followed. “Nine Men, nine women!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Sugar_ **

Seeing as I’s in the back, I figured that I wouldn’t get a stinkin tux. What queen wears a tux anyway?

* * *

Beth, Izzy, and Mike made it to the top shortly after. “Seven women, eight men.” Brick carried Noah and passed by Lightning to the top. “Six Men, seven women”

Heather, Ella, Lindsay, and Jasmine finally got themselves untangled. “Three women!” Chris shouted as the girls seemed to fight harder and faster. From the bottom of the pile, Cameron and Dave both crawled out, looking worse for wear, but got their tuxes. “Three men!”

The bloodbath intensified, but Cody had latched onto a charging mass of woman, Sadie, and they both made it to the top promptly. “Two men and women!”

Samey had removed herself from Amy’s iron grip and pulled Gwen out of the rubble and helped her to the top.

* * *

**_Confessional, Amy_ **

Did you just see that? She helped another team!

* * *

**_Confessional, Samey_ **

Yeah, I didn't want to touch Amy. After all that she's pulled, who would want to touch her? I think I found my way to commit my revenge.

* * *

Scott and Topher had wrestled over the top of the hill, where they both are immensely relieved to get a tux. They looked down and saw Samey and Gwen cross the finish line.

“And this first part is over!” Chris yelled. “The losers are Owen, B, Sam, Beardo, Trent, Tyler, Katie, Amy, Zoey, Anne Maria, Scarlett, Leshawna, and Sugar!”

Ryan held his coat folded over his arms and walked over to Bridgette, who was just finishing up with a hair tie from the stylists, with an exhausted and somewhat uncomfortable smile on his face. “Hey Bridge,” he said. Bridgette took a once over at Ryan and saw that the white shirt he had accentuated his body well.

“Hey Ryan,” Bridgette replied, ignoring the red that flushed to her face.

“So,” Ryan began, distracted by the way the tux seemed to cup her chest gracefully. “It’s not a race and we’re not trying to be the first ones down. I’ve told the others this but I think that the two of us should be extra cautious.”

“Why?”

“Well, you did almost burned Beardo down last time, and I’ve never had the best sense of balance.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Bridgette said, crossing her hands over her stomach, bumping up her chest ever so slightly.

On the other side, Scott came to the same conclusion, only he had a separate and completely opposite plan brewing. 

“Don’t you dare,” Dawn said abruptly, appearing just behind him and making a threatening point. 

“Fine,” Scott said, rolling his eyes and moving forward. He looked down the hill to see Fang getting his face prepped with photos of him and another shark quite close together. He gulped before joining the others in lining up. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Obviously my plan isn’t going to go through with Dawn in the way. But I know this team, they’re not the best so they obviously won’t be first but with just the right amount of scheming we get down to a demoralized third or fourth and then they can start blaming others once we start getting fifth.

* * *

The campers lined up with their tuxes all neatly prepped. The plan for many of them was simple, try not to get their tuxes ruined, if they did, they would earn the ire of the stylists and their interns. Chris stood in front of all of them, holding a starting gun to the sky. He counted to three, and fired.

Much more gingerly, the contestants all wandered down the hill. Not wanting to make things too easy, Chris released robotic bears from the top of the hill. The first to notice the incoming mammals were Scott and Dawn. Scott dove out of the way as Dawn screamed at the abominations of nature. Scott collided into Duncan and Lightning, who both ran after the ginger.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

Duncan and Lightning have such volatile auras. But in all honesty I am glad that Scott is hijacking other teams rather than our own. He really needs to get his reality in check. 

* * *

As the bears forced the campers down hill, Bridgette, Geoff, Topher, Ryan, and the other Giraffes had locked arms to prevent either of them from falling. Ryan, arms locked with Bridgette and Geoff, instinctively dove to the side when Chef manned the tennis ball cannons to fire at the horde of contestants. Bridgette and Geoff held Ryan up to the best of their ability, and this time around it was enough.

Zoey had broken free of the Horses pack to run behind to grab Duncan, but his suit was torn and already out of commision from using the redheaded punching bag. Lightning pushed Zoey out of the way, almost in the line of fire of a tennis ball, before the hipster was saved by Svetlana. With chaos unfolding even more, Eva sprinted to the front of the line and grabbed the local butterball, and threw her into the crowd. The crowd dispersed but not before Sadie fell onto Samey and a fleeing Scott. Sadie tried to jump up but Eva continued pushing the four of them up the hill.

Alejandro, Sky, and Dakota had managed to escape most of the chaos and crossed the finish line. “Alejandro, Sky, and Dakota!” Tom tittered. “Let’s go take you backstage to pick out such a fashionable attire for the days you will inevitably need it.”

“Inevitably? Oh, no,” Sky tried to dissuade. “I’m not that famous and I’m not into fancy dinners you know.”

“Gurlfriend please,” Tom sassed, “You’re on total Drama and you’re gonna be famous! It’s in the theme song.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

It’s not like I have anyone to go with to these supposed fancy dinners. Keith was never into multi-course meals and my parents hardly ever want to leave the reservation for overpriced food that they stole from us.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

As dominant as I may be I do not have the support of everyone. Ella, Owen, Sadie, Katie, and Sammy all elude my grasp no matter how much I try to attract them. Owen, to my amazement, is the most gullible of the five of them. Ella is too pure for a devil like me to handle, Sadie and Katie have each other as anchors, and Sammy is focused on taking Amy down. Which is why adding Owen to our side can easily implode this little alliance.

* * *

As the dust settled, the Giraffes were the only team left intact as they all hastily crossed the finish line with a hard breath simultaneously being released. They all groaned as they were picked clean by the style interns. “Absolutely marvelous!” Tom complimented. He spent more time than usual on Ryan and Geoff and slipped them a business card. “I have a male swimsuit collection coming out next year, you two would be perfect ass models!”

Further up the hill, Tom and Jen met up to the final struggling six. “Oh to the no!” Jen squirmed. “What the six of you have done is a travesty towards fashion. These poor clothes could have been used to make the homeless more comfortable!” She grabbed hold of Duncan’s ear and marched him off. “Look at you! The tux fitted you perfectly!”

**Still in the game:**

**Rabbits: Samey, Alejandro, Justin, Heather, Ella**

**Horses: Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Courtney**

**Doves: Dawn, Beth, Dj, Dakota, Jasmine**

**Birds: Brick, Noah, Izzy**

**Giraffes: Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Topher, Gwen,**

  
  


While she continued her berating of the six hapless contestants, Chris gestured to his own set of interns as they unveiled the next part of the challenge. A mountain of silverware, plates, and cups were all piled sky high and Chris handed out gloves to each of the contestants. “This next challenge is a test of precision and memory. We have five tables set up for five perfectly drama inducing teams and their guests. The members of each team will have to set the table up for at least double and a half double of their team. So let’s take the….” Chris paused.

“It would be most simple if we were to go with the team of the Birds. And Assuming you want to go for the most misery upon all of us it would be beneficial for you to go with rounding up, assuming that you can do that,” Scarlett snarked.

“Scarlett you’re not even supposed to be here!” Chris said. “But sure. Brick, Noah, and Izzy, you’ll have to set up for at least seven people because half of three is one and a half and we're gonna round that number up to two. The more plates the better but if you do not meet the minimum you all will be instantly eliminated. Follow this diagram that I have the interns unrolling.”

The interns unfolded a massive, mountain sized chart. It was easy enough for the contestants to see but it was immensely hard for the interns to keep down. As they opened it up, one of them got caught under the weight of the paper, though Dawn could sense that she was still breathing, and as such, didn’t need much attention.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

Even from here I could see how shiny those plates were! I thought Brady and I had shiny things in our mouth! I wish Brady were here, he’d outshine those plates any day.

* * *

“Alright,” Brick announced to his tiny team. “Even with the three of us, we can pull through. How about Noah, since you don’t like work, you just get the cups and placemake them. Izzy can take the plates and I can take the utensils.”

Izzy saluted the army brat and set to climb the mountain of utensils and silverware. She dove into the pile headfirst and disappeared without a trace. “I will be back promptly” Brick told the egghead.

The table the Birds were set upon was a simple circular table with an orange tablecloth set upon it. Noah, without much to do, decided to set it up for seven people. To his utter annoyance the orange tablecloth had markers where the silverware should actually go. HE flipped the orange tablecloth over and saw that there was nothing on it. As he wrestled the tablecloth into position, the cloth clung to him with static electricity.

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

At the very least we have Izzy and Brick to make up for my misfortunes. How did I get statically electrocuted? 

* * *

Beth walked over to her table with nine cups on her hands. She set them upside down and began laying them out. Between her fourth and fifth setting, she noticed an H on one of them and a D on the other. “Huh,” Beth noted. She grabbed the H cup in her hand and wandered over to the pile again, where Izzy was slowly spreading the pile of silverware thin. “Hey guys,” she called out to no one in particular. 

Dakota jogged up to her with five plates in her hands. “Beth?”

“Maybe these letters on the bottom of the cups correlate to our teams? So we should be looking for---”

“If you want D cups just ask Leshawna or Owen,” Dakota snickered. 

Taken aback by the joke, Beth doubled over in laughter, dropping the H cup down on the floor where it shattered. “Unfortunately, Beth has become the first person eliminated this round,” Chris said through his megaphone. 

At the sound of Chris’ voice, a faint shattering was heard across the yard where Gwen guiltily looked at Cameron. She picked the broken pieces away from Cameron and continued to the mountain once again. “Looks like we’re eliminated,” Cameron sighed. 

The challenge went by well as more and more of them pieced together that the initials on the bottom of their dishes were to go to a certain team.

“WHO HERE STOLE MY PLATES?!” Izzy screeched. In a manic fit she began throwing napkins, plates, knives, and at one point the kitchen sink through the yard. Chris ducked for cover as Sky, Cody, and Dave all took defensive maneuvers behind a table,

“DAVE LOOK OUT!” Sky screamed. Dave turned, saw a giant saucer headed his way, screamed, and dropped his plate. Sky ran forward, scooping the smaller boy in her arms and forced him under the table as Cody took the hit. The tech geek collapsed to the ground as Sky realized that her plates were now in the line of fire. Try as she might she did not reach them in time and the plates all crumbled from an attacking cup.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

IZZY IS A ROGUE! She’s dangerous, super bad, and she’s gonna take our million bucks if we aren’t careful!

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

I mean I’m still a little angry with Sky for what she did last year but what she did just now was just, wow.

* * *

“Well it looks like Cody and Izzy are out for The Giraffes and Birds,” Chris yelled through his megaphone.

With Topher and Geoff who were gathering cups and plates from the utensil pile,

“Come on Geoff let’s go, hurry up,” Topher commanded,

“I’m going I’m going,” Geoff responded,

“Come on Geoff at this rate Ryan will steal your girl in no time,” Topher taunted,

“Ok that’s it,” Geoff said about ready to punch Topher’s lights out.

“Hey now do you want to lose the challenge because I can almost ensure that you’ll go home,” Topher threatened,

“Fine, but one false move and I throw you off the cliff, got it,” Geoff snarled.

“Whatever,”

* * *

**_Confessional, Topher_ **

Let me just say that Geoff doesn’t scare me, I’ve already got Gwen and Trent’s votes if we lose and if I get two more he’s gone but, who to ask.

* * *

At this point both Sky and Dave we’re back in the pile of plates and utensils attempting to find what they needed since they never actually broke any plates or utensils themselves, eventually they did find what they needed but when they turned around they both ran right into Ezekiel who was sprinting to his table with his own plates in his hands meaning that when the three collided all of their plates and utensils were broken or cracked leaning all three were out of the competition. 

“Ezekiel, Dave, and Sky are all out for the Giraffes and Horses,” Chris announces through the loud speaker.

It was at this point all of the remaining players for each team had set up their tables for their “guests” which said tables had to be approved by Chef before they could join the larger table for the remaining campers and judges. they were sitting at a massive table where thirty seats were placed for the possible thirty competitors that would make it that far but only sixteen of them were filled with players, and there were an extra four seats for the likes of Chef, Chris, Jen, and Tom. 

**Still in the game:**

**Rabbits: Samey, Alejandro, Justin, Heather, Ella**

**Horses: Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Courtney**

**Doves: Dawn, Dj, Dakota, Jasmine**

**Birds: Brick, Noah**

**Giraffes: Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Topher**

“For the final part of this challenge we’ll have you all relax and enjoy your meal, but we expect to uphold you to standards of your judges, who will be eating alongside you,” Chef explained in a voice so uncharacteristic of him. 

Opposite the Doves were Beth’s boyfriend Brady and Dakota’s father, Rutherford, and two other individuals. Right across from the Horses were Duncan’s Parole officer, Mike’s therapist, and Lindsay’s older sister Paula alongside a couple of others. Joining the Rabbits were Jose, Alejandro’s older brother, Heather’s parents, and at least three others. Joining the Birds were Scarlett’s parole officer, Noah’s vice president, and Brick’s commander, with room for one more. Finally, at the Giraffes were Topher’s close friend, assistant to his Father, Don of the Ridonculous Race, Gwen’s art teacher, and six others.

“So, Mister Milton,” Dawn asked in a demure voice. “May you please tell us what Milton industries is willing to do for the environment?”

“Oh, is that what you young people are into these days?” Rutherford asked with an air of snobbery, though that may have been due to the lisp in his voice. “We have recently replaced plastic straws with metal straws and have a pilot site with recirculated water. Because my little Dakota over there got so gungho about radioactive waste, we actually found two radioactive site clean ups. What do you do for the environment, young lady?”

Clearly the Doves were doing fine.

“Commander Corpuz, sir,” Brick asked. “Shall I pass you some bread?”

“Absolutely not!” Commander Corpuz said. “You have offered everyone around here a piece of bread, not some bread. Do you take me to be a fatty?!”

“No sir!” Brick shouted back, standing up and saluting. The commander did the same thing as Brick shouted. “DO YOU WANT A SINGLE PIECE OF BREAD? THERE IS ALSO A DISH OF BUTTER IF YOU ARE SO WILLING TO HAVE ONE AND I MAY PASS IT TO YOU!”

“WHY YES SIR!”

The shouting match was unfortunately cut short as Chris walked up, trying to disqualify Brick, but the commander instead turned his ire to the poor host. As Brick took a seat, the conversation turned to Noah, who was smiling intermittently at his vice president.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

I’ve never had a girlfriend but I could tell that Noah was flirting with his vice president, which is weird. I was told that by my great commander that not yelling to him was more disrespectful than yelling at him, so that’s how I got away with it.

* * *

For the most part, the Giraffes had a dinner that was going well. Don’s assistant was vividly illustrating the guests with stories of Don’s time on the Ridonculous Race and Gwen’s art teacher and Beardo’s producer were engaged in lively discussion. 

Yet such fun times would come to an end when Bridgette accidentally tore at the tablecloth when trying to cut the plate. “Watch it!” Topher hissed. “Klutz.”

“What the hell did you just say to her?!” Geoff shouted, leaping across the table to throttle the wannabe. Don instinctively pulled Topher behind him but his son wrestled out of his grasp and continued to fight against Geoff. In order to dissuade the fight from progressing further, Ryan grabbed a piece of tomato and lobbed it at Topher, but Geoff pulled it down, causing the tomato to splat against Dj of the doves.

Unlike Dakota, DJ thought rationally and proceeded to eat his tomato without much issue. What further compounded the foodfight was Dakota throwing an actual glass towards Brick and Noah. “ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THAT LITTLE MAN?! THROW THAT GLASS RIGHT BACK AT HIM!”

Feebly, Noah took a slab of butter and shot it directly at Topher’s back. It was only a matter of time before the Horses and Rabbits were dodging food and trying to prevent their guests from getting pelted. 

“Hey!” Chris shouted. “That’s enough!”

The food fighting campers stopped and looked to Chris with a wince. Next to him they saw all of their guests, the fashionistas, even Fang, all looking disapprovingly. “Well,” Chris said. “That was amazing! You’ve failed the challenge in so many ways I didn’t think was possible and I love it! If it was a challenge for making things entertaining, I’d give it to the Giraffes, but because this is exactly the opposite, I will instead proclaim them the losers!”

A groan came from Topher, Geoff, Bridgette, and Ryan as they looked sadly at their remaining teammates. “Thank you to the Rabbits and Horses for actually winning the challenge!”

The interns set to cleaning up the challenge site as others began to talk. “So are we going to set the plan in motion?” Cody asked as he shuffled up to Ryan.

“It looks like it. Topher dug his own grave for now,” Ryan tersely replied. “I didn’t help matters though so I won’t be surprised if a vote heads over my way.”

“So Topher came up to me and asked me to vote out Geoff, he said it was him who started the fight,” Trent said. 

“We’ve gotta be fair then,” Gwen said sadly. “He’s still a friend of mine, so I don’t quite like it.”

“Neither do I.”

Mike looked at the Giraffes in concern, something told him something was going to go awry. Scott looked at the team as they marched off to the elimination ceremony, pretty pleased because he figured that in a team of strong competitors and four relatively weak ones, a strong one would go home. Amy glared at her sister, still wanting to vote her out for a perceived aggression. Brick and Noah shared a satisfied glance with each other, pleased that none of their team would be going home that day.

The walk to the ceremony created tension tougher than a bag of beef jerky, but it was still tame compared to eliminations of the past, and as they walked, at least two people were confident in their fates, but one of them would be wrong.

* * *

**Elimination**

“Well Giraffes welcome back to the elimination ceremony. Last time you guys voted off Sierra and Harold for your failures let’s see who you guys vote out this time. Remember if you don’t receive a marshm…” Chris didn’t even finish his sentence before Gwen interrupted and finished his sentence for him,

“If you don’t receive a marshmallow you must leave the island by taking the dock of shame and taking the boat of losers and you can never come back, now let’s get this going Chris,” Gwen spoke extremely fast wanting to get through his dramatic ceremonies.

“Fine Gwen way to ruin it, anyways those safe who did not receive any votes are, Gwen, Trent, Zeke, Beardo, Bridgette, and Cody. The three of you sitting here all received some votes,” Chris explained to Ryan, Geoff, and Topher. Ryan looked absolutely baffled, Geoff looked nervous, and Topher looked confident.

“Ryan for whatever reason you received a couple votes even though you’ve carried your team through most of the challenges, Geoff and Topher it’s obvious why you guys are here, because food fights lose challenges you two. Ryan you are safe my man,” Chris said tossing Ryan his marshmallow. And the final person safe is……….” Chris paused for dramatic effect waiting for the suspense to build up before he announced the eliminated camper.

“Geoff my man…” Chris spoke before being cut off.

“Yes my plan worked you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Topher yelled out.

“Topher let me finish, Geoff you are safe Topher you’re out,” Chris continued,

“What my plan was fool proof which of you lied to me,” Topher demanded. In response both Cody and Zeke raised their hands smirking.

“You two I should have known,” Topher sneered.

_Flashback_

_“Hey Cody, Hey Zeke,” Topher called out to the two boys sitting on their cabin steps. “I’m trying to gather votes to get Geoff out, I’ve got mine, Trent’s and Gwen’s, so you guys in,” Topher continued,_

_Cody and Zeke looked at each other before nodding and Cody said, “Yeah sure Topher we got you,” Cody said extending his hand for him to shake it which Topher accepted but little did Topher know that the Geek and Homeschool both lied to him and were sending him packing to Playa de Losers. Topher walked off and Cody turned to Zeke,_

_“He’s gone,” Cody gloated,_

_“Yep,” Zeke agreed_

_End Flashback_

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Who voted for me it, I’m sure it wasn’t my alliance, or Bridgette. I doubt Geoff or Topher would because they knew they were the ones on the line. That leaves Trent and Gwen, but why would one of them vote for me unless this has something to do with the sabotage this week…

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

I considered voting for both Ryan and Geoff, Ryan is a strong player but he will have the votes for a while and Geoff and I are friends so Topher is who I went with I mean seriously can anyone stand that guy 

* * *

**_Confessional, Saboteur_ **

Topher is gone, that's for sure because that bozo Ryan has five votes on his side but I think maybe it’s time to rattle his cage a little bit.

* * *

With the Exterminators outside of their cabin talking with each other,

“So I heard Topher is out tonight,” Mike informed,

“I wish it was someone stronger but Topher is gone I guess,” Zoey replied,

“If he could get his head out of the gutter and actually played the game the guy would be a good player, but it cost him,” Duncan explained,

“True he has a good physical game and when it comes down to it he can have a good social game because he knows how to play the game. Overall Topher May have been a good person to get out early, not the most ideal but it will have to do,” Cameron exclaimed,

“So if we lose who is out,” Mike asked,

“As much as I want Courtney gone maybe keeping her around helps us because she’s a big target, so maybe Anne Maria,” Duncan suggested,

“I’m on board with that,” Mike agreed,

“Same here,” Zoey seconded,

“But if she does well we’ll have to have a backup plan because we don’t have a majority of the votes,” Cameron reminded,

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Duncan spoke dismissing the four alliance members.

“Well another day another alliance, The Underdogs again take out their target in Topher and The Exterminators have firmed meaning another alliance will have power and control over another team, will The Underdogs ever be taken out or will they keep eliminating the camper of their choice and will The Exterminators be able to successfully eliminate their target and will the BFFLs ever do anything other than eliminate Jo. Only find out next time on Total Drama Island Revived.”

* * *

_**Votes** _

**Ryan:** Topher you dug your own grave my friend and it's time for you to lay in it

 **Beardo:** I vote Topher, never really liked him that much

 **Ezekiel:** I vote Topher, he's on to us and it's best he goes

 **Geoff:** Topher don't you dare insult any of my friends, there's a reason you're going home tonight

 **Topher:** My plan is perfect Geoff will go and I will take over and run this team

 **Trent:** I vote Geoff, the guy seemed out of line today in the challenge

 **Gwen:** I can't vote for Geoff and if I vote for Ryan it'll be a waste of a vote so I vote Topher

 **Bridgette:** I vote Topher, guy is just annoying and is basically a Chris clone

 **Cody:** I vote Topher as Ryan said he's on to us so he needs to go

 **Saboteur:** It's time to rattle Ryan's cage a bit, he's getting a little too comfortable for my liking

* * *

**Well another chapter done and again thank you to Hopps and also I will say there will be a new chapter soon because I’ve decided that TD will get two chapters before I reset the rotation. And also for those guest reviewers maybe make an account because one of you did guess Topher right meaning you get to ask a question about the story but I can’t do that if you are a guest. So like review and favorite. Also PS there was an RR thing here myself and co-writer agreed that RR is happening at the same time as this season so just imagine different people replace Geoff, Noah, Owen etc.**

**Hopps’ comment: It’s been a whole lot of fun writing this chapter, the idea was mainly Trygve11’s. I added Don being Topher’s father as a shout-out to Total Drama Do Over and there will be allusions to other fanfictions in future chapters. Hopefully you all will stick around, this is fun.**

**Elimination Order**

**52nd: Harold (Received most votes)**

**51st: Sierra (Received less votes than Harold)**

**50th: Stacy**

**49th: Max**

**48th Jo**

**47th Leonard**

**46th Rodney**

**45th Shawn**

**44th Topher**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Amy, Samey, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses: Lindsay, Tyler, Mike, Zoe, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, Scott, Beth, D.J., Dakota, Sam, Jasmine.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scarlett, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Sugar, Eva, Izzy.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Can you Keep a Secret?

**Welcome back to a new chapter again in nothing new except thanking my great co-writer and to all those who review thank you after this chapter I hope to see you all again soon but with school starting in a week things are bound to slow down.**

* * *

“Last time on Total Drama Island Revived the campers tried to show off their manners and politeness some succeeded others failed... miserably. During the challenge it was clear that Geoff and Topher hated each other but to the shock of many the chill party boy attacked the antagonistic host wannabe leading to an all out food fight. This led the Giraffes to have to vote someone off, Ryan, Geoff, and Topher all received votes to go home, but in the end it was Topher’s attitude that sent him packing instead of Geoff. Not only that but another alliance has formed between some dominant players. Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Duncan formed The Exterminators alliance and they vowed to eliminate Anne Maria if given the chance. You'll only find this kind of drama here on Total Drama Island Revived.

* * *

The cameras around Camp wawanakwa popped out of the ground, disturbing the natural wildlife, throwing trash away, and even scaring a couple of interns.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

The cameras seemed to fly through the camp where Ryan, Cody, Beardo, and Ezekiel were sitting on some rocks talking strategy and not too far away Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, and Mike were doing the same.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Then the camera zoomed over to the beach to see the BFFL alliance hugging with an angry Jo staring at them.

_I wanna be famous._

Then the camera switched to Bridgette and Geoff having their backs turned with anger in their eyes but Geoff then stares over to where Samey is and his face turns from a bit of discomfort to a bit of happiness.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The scene then switched to Duncan and Courtney arguing exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around while Sky is trying to make up with Dave before he stomps off but he then looks back sadness creeping into his face.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

It was at this point the scene showed a shadowy character speaking to Chris.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

Then the scene switches to Dawn and Jasmine chasing down Scott by the cabins before he falls into a trap set by B who was hiding behind some bushes 

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Then it switches to the campfire where you can see everyone there and seeing Geoff and Ryan giving an awkward fist bump

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

It was at this point all of the eliminated campers were shown fading away from the campfire scene resembling that they have been eliminated.

* * *

With the saboteur and Chris in a non disclosable location somewhere on the island.

“Again two options this week, you can either eliminate five votes from the vote tonight or you can give a team a distinct advantage in this challenge,”

“I want to choose who can’t vote tonight,” The saboteur selected.

“You like controlling the votes don’t you,”Chris mused.

“Wouldn’t you,” The saboteur replied.

Back in the boys side of the Giraffes cabin, things were relatively happy and cheerful that morning after Chris’s wake up call and Topher’s recent elimination.

“Well I mean it sucks to lose one of our own but I mean is anyone really upset about Topher leaving,” Trent said as he was getting dressed.

“Besides the guy seemed to be Chris’s puppet he may have been the saboteur,” Cody suggested.

“I doubt it, let’s be honest Chris thinks that he’s an idiot,” Ryan disagreed.

“Bros, thanks for keeping me last night, I know I messed up and it won’t happen again,” Geoff thanked,

“No worries eh,” Zeke replied while Beardo gave a thumbs up while listening to his music through his headphones.

“Dude why would we keep an annoying guy like that around instead of a nice guy like you,” Ryan smiled as he high fives Geoff before leaving for the showers connected to the cabin.

With the boys side of the Rabbits cabin or more so Alejandro and Owen as Justin had already left for the mess hall. 

“Owen my favorite ball of fun, how are you this fine morning,” Alejandro asked all too cheerfully.

“I’m doing good Al,” Owen replied knowing that Alejandro hates that which showed as Alejandro visibly cringed.

“I was wondering if you wanted to be in a two man alliance you and I,” Alejandro said using his thick Latino accent to try and lure Owen into his plan.

“Sure Al I’ll join,” Owen replied,

“Great mi amigo, it will just be us we will run this game,” Alejandro smirked before high giving the big man before walking out of the cabin smirking.

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

Don’t you take me for a fool. You know the saying ‘Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me,’ I’m not falling for that eel’s tricks again. I just want to stick around him, he’s eye candy! _MMM, Eye candy_

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

That oaf will be gone before you can say la comida, but what to do with that small girls alliance and that pest Justin, maybe holding on to Owen may be a good thing for the time being even if his ways disgust me.

* * *

Later at the mess hall with all of the teams gathered together at their respective tables. Mike and Zoey were having a more personal conversation so they sat farther away from everyone else.

"Hey Zoey?" Mike said worriedly, scratching his elbow.

"Mike?" Zoey inquired, curling up to her boyfriend with a hug. "What is it?"

"I just have a feeling, and it's better if I tell you now, but..." Mike gulped, trying not to cry. "I haven't been honest. I have another personality."

"Mike.."

"I know, if you want to dump me--"

"I want to learn about you at the pace you want to reveal yourself," Zoey said calmly. Mike fell into his much shorter girlfriend with a big hug and tears in his eyes. "It's okay. You're not a freak, you're Mike, and that's what I love about you."

“Thanks Zoey,” Mike said before releasing his redhead girlfriend and continued to eat his meal along with Zoey.

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

This is why I like Zoey she is so understanding and she is just a great girlfriend. I’ve always had a problem opening up to people and I’ve actually been suffering from anxiety lately. Zoey, she just has a great calming presence.

* * *

It was around this point where Chris walked into the Mess Hall to introduce the challenge and sabotage for the week. “Welcome Campers to another week of competition, today we are revisiting a revived version of a previous challenge. On Revenge of the Island we played a game revolving around your secrets, this time all five teams will compete. I’ll explain all of the rules when we get out on the water.”

“Wait water,” Geoff asked,

“Ugh you’ll understand when we get there, also this weeks sabotage is the saboteur gets to eliminate five votes again,” earning a groan from the Birds remembering how last time went. The campers walked to the docks with Chris where they spotted multiple boats along with five sets of stands one metal pedestals color coordinated to their team color.

The contestants were ferried out to several stands on the water. Fear climbed upon most of the Revenge of the Island contestants as they realized what challenge was about to get into place. Chris stood on a platform in his usual attire in front of a giant electric scoreboard where all names were listed under their teams. The competitors all filed into their rows and fastened their seatbelts, some keeping them loose and some tightening up.

“Welcome campers to the secrets challenge from Revenge of the Island, for those that didn’t watch that season here is a reminder. I will say a secret, if you click your button here then you’ll earn a point for your team, if you don’t answer you will go down below to have a short meeting with Fang and his partner. I warn you outright, he’s one of the few who can go toe to toe with him. Meet Chomper! Scott watch yourself.” As the last statement rang in the campers’ ears, two sharks swam above the water.

Fang’s new boyfriend was in many regards more intimidating than Fang himself. Chomper, as he was called, had biceps bigger than Cameron’s head and much longer limbs, yet he seemed somewhat more slender and had a cooler face with smaller teeth. It didn’t change Scott’s fear of sharks one bit. The two dove down and several campers could see that Fang was waiting to catch a glimpse of Chomper’s butt for some reason.

“Also some new rules, the last team to have all of their members admit to at least one secret loses, if I ask two secrets of yours and you answer honestly you get a prize if I ask three of your secrets and you answer then you’ll win immunity if your team loses the challenge. Also there will be opportunities to steal if the other team answers doesn’t answer you can guess who’s secret it is and if you get it right it counts as a secret for you then you get sent sky high and lastly I can and will ask teams to try and guess over people's secrets but if you get it wrong you will also receive a punishment. Any questions,” Chris explained,

“Yeah what do you mean by sky high,” Tyler asked,

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Seriously Tyler are you really that dumb? Actually h rose a fair point, but it really takes a smart mind like me to figure out that these stands are wired to shoot us up.

* * *

“Thanks for asking Tyler let me demonstrate both of your punishments,” Chris said clicking a button sending all of the teams underwater where they saw the two sharks but then were immediately shot up into the air which was easily twenty stories high scaring every camper to their core before returning back down to their original positions.

“Haha, you guys should have seen your faces,” Chris laughed while everyone else glared at Tyler.

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

Jock strap is going to get it after the challenge today.

* * *

“Our first riddle will go to the Horses,” Chris started the challenge as he turned to them as they all reeled from the ensuing chaos and from the previous chaos Tyler caused. “Who here has sewn her mother’s dress to a flagpole so tightly that it took a year to fall off?”

Zoey seemed to look nervous as she hesitated to push the button, stopping just inches above it as Lindsay slammed the button. “What is Tyler?”

The team stared at Lindsay incredulously as Chris explained, “No Lindsay, that isn’t your secret. As a penalty…” He pressed the button on the to set the horses into the cold water amidst the screams of the Horses. “Now this means this secret is up for a steal! I repeat, who here has sewn her mother’s dress to a flagpole so tightly it took a year to fall off?”

Katie hit the button and began ruminating. “Was it Zoey?”

Chris nodded his head as the scoreboard behind him lit up with Katie gaining a point. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

Me and Sadie like to think that we’ve gotten so much better at being smarter and being more independent. She’s still my BFFFL but uhh, how to put this? She’s been going away further for now.

* * *

Chris brought the Horses back up and “Second Secret, and instead of the Rabbits like it was planned, this one goes to the Birds. Which Bird got dumped at the prom because they knocked their date into a bowl of punch while dancing?”

The cast collectively winced at the thought of that and many were glad that they weren’t that embarrassing. Leshawna sighed and slammed the button, getting shocked and sending her hair into a poof. “That old white boy couldn’t handle my moves,” she grumbled.

“Thank you Leshawna, now next up, we have the Doves. Who of the Doves was repeatedly beaten by a kangaroo?”

All heads snapped to Jasmine as she immediately hit the button. “No use hiding that one I suppose,” Jasmine said with a sheepish smile. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

Maybe I’ll call that kangaroo sometime to beat the crap out of Scott. Or chris for that matter.

* * *

“To the Giraffes, who hit their old coach with a baseball bat?” 

Ryan gulped quietly and hit the button, getting shocked much like Leshawna did. “It was an accident and I was five at the time!” He justified. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Sorry coach, but hey at least you stopped yelling at me for the year.

* * *

“Whatever you say,” Duncan said with a roll of his eyes. “Chris can we get this thing going?”

“Nope! We have a lot of foiler footage that we need, and consider it the fault of those on Total Drama Revenge of the Island because they cut the challenge short. Now, to the Horses, who here---”

“Is it me?” Lindsay asked innocently.

Dumbfounded, Chris looked to the shore where the production interns were waiting. One of them gave a noncommittal shrug and another hit a button a tablet. The scoreboard behind Chris lit up and gave a point to the Horses. “You know Lindsay,” Chris started. “I would have rather you let me tell you that you fell and chipped your tooth on a crab when recreating a baywatch scene, but we’ll accept the point. However, I don’t like what you pulled. And for that, we are going to implement the other penalty.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Lindsay_ **

I just like hitting buttons and saying random things.

* * *

“Dammit Lindsay!” Courtney yelled as she and her fellow Horses shot to the sky at a breakneck speed. 

By the time they got back down, Chris was grilling the Rabbits as to who got hypothermia when they took off a shirt to impress someone. “Justin just hit the button!” Heather said, frustratedly. 

“THIS ISN’T MY SECRET!” Justin shouted back.

“And time is up. The Rabbits will go underwater as we ask anyone to steal!” The screams of the rabbits were drowned out by the buzzing of Beth’s buzzer. “Beth?”

“Is it Alejandro?” she asked meekly. Surprise quickly came upon her face and she cheered, knowing that her team was going to be spared from the next set of secrets.

“Moving on,” Chris said, bringing the Rabbits back up. “Let’s go to the Birds this time. Who here buys twilight books?”

The Birds looked at Sugar, Scarlett, Eva, Leshawna, and Izzy in that order, before Noah reluctantly reached out, waited three seconds, and pushed the buzzer, getting shocked. Lightning burst into laughter as Noah tried to defend himself. “I just burn them!” He shouted.

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

Twilight is a disgrace to books and what they are as a source of knowledge. I was doing everyone a favor!

* * *

“You monster!” Dawn screamed from the Doves’ mechanism. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT POLLUTANTS YOU’RE RELEASING?!” It was at that point Noah was splashed with some odd black water. He looked into the water they were all in and saw that it was as clear as a whistle. So clear, in fact, that he could gesture to Chomper (who seemed much nicer than Fang) and ask him who threw the black water.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chomper_ **

Chomper looked at the camera, scratching his head and shrugging. There really wasn’t any explanation for that. Fang told him it would take at least fourteen episodes to get used to Wawanakwa but Chomper didn’t think that was possible.

* * *

“Now, to the Giraffes, who here used to poach?”

The Giraffe team all looked at each other as Dawn seemed to build up with rage as she silently observed them. “I could sense that whoever poached killed too many deer and rabbits for my liking.”

The Giraffes winced as Zeke pushed the button. “Thank you Zeke,” Ryan said comfortingly as they all tried to avoid Dawn’s wrath.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I don’t know--

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

\--what it--

**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

\--exactly is--

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

\--but something--

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

\--about Dawn--

**_Confessional, Cody_ **

\--just manages--

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

\--to scare--

**_Confessional, Sugar_ **

\--the everliving--

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

\--daylights out--

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

\--of me? Yeah, I get that a lot. I scare myself more often than I scare others though.

* * *

**Montage:**

Chris asked the Doves who won a hot dog eating contest. Dawn buzzes in to the shock of her teammates. She claims it was supposed to be a vegan hot dog contest.

Chris asks the Rabbits who among them is a closeted fan of fifty shades of gray. No one hits the buzzer and they go under. The Birds try to buzz in and steal by guessing Ella but they get it wrong so they are sent sky high. Lindsay hits the button and they go under.

The Horses are asked who among them slapped their cooking instructor with a giant sausage. Lindsay tries to hit the button but Zoey holds her back. It’s not Zoey’s secret but in fact, Courtney’s, which she reveals a second too late and the Horses are forced to go under. 

The Giraffes get the spotlight when they’re asked who accidentally peed in their mouth. Geoff meekly presses his buzzer as Duncan makes an off color joke.

The Doves fail to properly identify who has the capability to speak dead languages, and Lindsay’s botched steal makes the Horses go underwater and the Doves high in the sky. 

**Montage End:**

“Now, we’ve got a whole lot of points and I think that, yes I’m getting confirmation, that the Horses and Rabbits are in the rear. No thanks in particular to Lindsay and Courtney as well as Alejandro. But continuing on, to the Giraffes, who here, spray painted their panties to fit in?”

Gwen sighed and hovered over the button, hoping to go unnoticed, but the fact of the matter was that her hesitation only caused more attention to go her way. “I had those ugly pink and yellow panties and I wanted black panties,” Gwen grumbled. 

“Now, to the Horses, who of you, broke up with your boyfriend to make amends with a long gone fling?”

Sky and Dave stared at each other with a sad and happy glance respectively, and when Sky hit the button, their faces both had a shared shade of red. “Yeah Dave, I’m uhh, I’m single now.”

“Now?” Dave asked, a bit angrier than he would have liked. “I just think we need--”

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

Maybe I was a bit harsh but, maybe there’s still a chance…. no , she is just going to string you along like last season.

* * *

“BORING!” Chris yelled, dunking the horses into the water before the two could continue their conversation. “SAVE THE SAP UNTIL AFTER THIS CHALLENGE! THAT’S HOW THE CHALLENGE GOT CUT OFF LAST TIME!”

“Okay, to the Rabbits, who here has slept with their sibling’s significant other to get revenge on said sibling?”

“Samey that’s you! You wench!” Amy shouted. Samey simply turned around and smiled, not pressing the button at all.

Frustrated, Amy slammed her button. “CHRIS THAT WAS SAMEY’S SECRET! SHE SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!”

“Actually Amy,” Chris sneered. “I like your tenacity, but since you hit the button, you got the point because you revealed that you slept with Samey’s boyfriend! Thank you so much, Amy, and you do realize that that’s a crime.”

“Chris, Statute of limitations on that made Amy ineligible to be prosecuted for that secret,” Courtney said sadly. “Though the justice of Social Media is bound to tear her apart.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Amy_ **

GODDAMN SAMEY! WHY DO PEOPLE LOVE HER SO MUCH?! DON’T THEY SEE HOW BAD SHE IS?!

* * *

“Moving on,” Chris said nonchalantly. “Birds, who of you ate a whole football on a dare?”

Lightning was quick to buzz in. “I bet sha-party Geoff over there had weirder things in his mouth--OH wait he totally sha did!”

“Next we have the Doves. Who of you once swallowed ten pennies then pooped them out, then used them in a transaction without washing them out?”

Scott shrugged and hit the buzzer. “What, it was in America, and I gave it to some nice guy for my first woodworking knife.”

“Disgusting,” Chris said. “Who of the Horses wishes that they could retry a previous season to make amends for how they acted?”

Though Duncan, Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Sky, Dave, and Cameron all hit the button, Dave’s face was the only one who lit up. The Indian boy looked at Sky with an awkward smile on his face and they nodded at each other. Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky/Dave_ **

YES maybe there is a chance.

* * *

“YAWN! GIVE ME MORE REACTIONS! Okay,” Chris said, turning to the Rabbits. “Who here once tried masturbating to themselves?”

A chorus of ewws echoed through the contestants and Justin sheepishly pressed his button. The ewws turned to familiar laughter because yes, he was the only one in the cast arrogant enough to do that.

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

If I were a dude and I looked a lot like Justin, I’d be doing that too! Don’t look at me like I’m a weirdo or something. It’s just common sense.

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

When you’re bored, there's only so much you can do. And bsides, that was last year, yes I'm ashamed but I’m so much wiser now.

* * *

“Back to the Doves. Who among you all prefers Mutant Dakota?”

Both Sam and Dakota hit their buzzers, but as with the previous case, Chris was able to award them the point. “SO I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Sam said dejectedly.

“I felt more listened to as a mutant if you can believe that, and more confident,” Dakota explained.

“You gotta love the way you are, mate,” Jasmine said reassuringly.

“NEXT!” Chris yelled, moving on impatiently. “To the Horses, who fell into Niagara Falls because they set themselves on fire?”

Zoey wrestled with Lindsay as she strived to hit the buzzer because ‘she liked that story’. Her efforts were not in vain as Anne Maria hit the buzzer. “I used a knock off brand of poof, first and last time I make that mistake,” Anne Maria grumbled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

I suppose all beautiful ladies make their mistakes when they’re young.

* * *

“Now, we have a twist coming in. anyone can buzz in for this one and wager a guess. Who here got hit by a cactus when they threw it at a wall?”

Many people tried to accuse Scott, Brick, Tyler, and even Ezekiel for the pain, as they all knew of their status as pain magnets. However accusations soon turned to shock when Dawn hit her buzzer. “Even I am not immune to how mother earth wills its vengeance.”

“For a second twist just like the first, who here created a plan to disfigure a relative in order to become prettier than them.”

“SAMEY HIT THE BUZZER!” Amy screamed. All eyes turned to her as she continued berating her younger sister. “IF YOU WON’T I WILL!”

The buzzer buzzed and Amy got the point. “Thank you, Amy, for revealing that you tried to disfigure Samey with her allergy to bananas just to be the pretty one,” Chris half snarked and half joked. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Amy_ **

That bastard.

* * *

**_Confessional, Samey_ **

Yep keeping digging your grave Amy.

* * *

Amy stammered as a third group secret was revealed. “Who among you has drove a fellow contestant to Insanity?”

Lindsay immediately hit the buzzer and inquired, “I think I took Duncan to that awful badminton movie and he hated me after that.”

“...thanks Lindsay,” Chris replied monotonously. “That wasn’t your secret, it was Courtney’s, but you both did drive Duncan crazy if what you said was true. AS punishment--” The Horses screamed yet again as they were dragged under.

“Now, this next secret should be enough to get things going. Who of the Giraffes hasn't shaved their hair in over a year.”

Beardo hit the button immediately, knowing there was no way to avoid that. “I still wash it but long hair is important in my family,” he explained. 

“Okay, let’s bring the Horses up and ask the Rabbits again. Who here cried on the first day of high school?”

Sadie ruffled in her seat but made no movement to the buzzer as the time expired. They were all sent under as Scott of the Doves wagered a guess. “Can I guess Sadie? She just seemed kind of hesitant with the buzzer and all of that.”

Scott gained a point for his team and ever the nice ones, Beth and D.J. offered a high five to the redhead. Scott smiled as the Rabbits were brought up again. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

I need to lay low and actually WIN challenges because I haven’t found another idol yet and I know no matter how bad someone does I’m gone.

* * *

**Montage #2:**

“Who of the Giraffes whacked his dog with a pool cue?” Cody hit the buzzer and got punched by Bridgette.

“Who of the Horses is not of the race they advertise themselves as?” Anne Maria hesitated before slamming the buzzr and adopting a snooty English accent.

“Who of the Birds is in the top 1% of IQ?” Scarlett looked at Izzy in horror but immediately relaxed as she pressed the buzzer. 

“Who of the Doves practiced kissing on a life sized anime body pillow?” It was obvious but Sam didn’t want to hit the buzzer, and so they went underwater, opening up for Heather to sneer as she stole the point.

“Who of the Rabbits spat at Mickey Mouse?” Katie winced as she hesitantly and gingerly pushed the button with one finger, getting very little of a shock.

“Who of the Giraffes accidentally showed their baby sister an adult video when babysitting them?” Trent hit his buzzer to the mock and jeers of his castmates. 

“Who of the Horses dumped diapers on their doctor?” No one buzzed sending them below but, somehow the jersey chick Anne Maria was able to guess Cameron as the owner of the secret.

**End Montage:**

“For those watching at home here are the point totals for each team,” Chris said as the scoreboard changed to the team’s scores and who has earned points for their team.

  
  


**Rabid Rabbits: Five points away from safety**

**Sadie,**

**Katie, I**

**Amy, II**

**Samey,**

**Alejandro,**

**Justin, I**

**Owen,**

**Heather, I**

**Ella.**

**Heckling Horses: Six points away from safety**

**Lindsay, I**

**Tyler,**

**Mike,**

**Zoe,**

**Cameron,**

**Dave, I**

**Sky, I**

**Duncan,**

**Courtney,**

**Anne Marie. II**

**Dopey Doves: Three points away from safety**

**B,**

**Dawn, II**

**Scott, II**

**Beth, I**

**D.J.,**

**Dakota, I**

**Sam,**

**Jasmine. I**

**Burling Birds: Four points away from safety**

**Brick,**

**Scarlett,**

**Leshawna, I**

**Noah, I**

**Lightning, I**

**Sugar,**

**Eva,**

**Izzy. I**

**Gambling Giraffes: One point away from safety**

**Beardo, I**

**Ezekiel, I**

**Cody, I**

**Ryan, I**

**Bridgette,**

**Geoff, I**

**Trent, I**

**Gwen I**

“For this next question we swing to the Giraffes. Who here fell into the polar bear exhibit and caused a widespread evacuation?”

Though it could have been anyone, Bridgette reluctantly hit the buzzer. “What did they evacuate for?” Beardo asked in a raspy voice.

“To get me out,” Bridgette sighed. “They tried suing my folks for damages actually. We won like $5000 in damages.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

I just wanted to let the polar bears they were so cute and fluffy.

* * *

“The Giraffes have reached team safety! So it would be no harm if we ask this again-- who here buried their friend’s diary at the bottom of a lake bed?”

To everyone’s shock, that was also Bridgette. “I’m kind of peeved that you used me twice in a row,” Bridgette grumbled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

Why is Chris such an asshole, and Cindy I’m sorry but what was in there did not need to be seen.

* * *

“No apologies, that’s how the game works! So moving onto the Horses, and please restrain Lindsay, if you guys go under I’d rather it be because of someone else. Who here once rolled a can of their personal items on the floor so vigorously it exploded over their roommates?”

The Horses got to thinking and Anne Maria, snapping out of her thoughts reluctantly hit the buzzer. “My kind of beauty is volatile so don’t you dare judge me.”

“Anne Maria is now safe from elimination! But the Horses are still far and away from being exactly safe. To the Rabbits, I ask, who among you drilled a hole in the boy’s locker room to peep in on them?”

* * *

**_Confessional/Legal Disclaimer, Chris_ **

For purposes of this challenge they will not be persecuted in crime and as Courtney previously stated the statute of limitations has passed for a majority of these things that may be considered crimes.

* * *

Sadie reluctantly pressed the button as Katie held her hand tightly. “They weren’t even that cute...maybe like 3 of them out of the 12 on the team…” she said regretfully. 

“Ignoring the unattractive guys at Sadie’s school, we go over to the Doves. Who here… man I feel bad for this sucker but ratings are ratings.”

A buzzer immediately went off. Many heads turned to Beverly’s direction. “Well B, your secret that you got rejected by a girl for a week is now claimed, but like I did with Lindsay, you will all get a quick dunk.”

B sighed and the entire team screamed as they plunged underwater. “Moving to the Birds, who read four letters that weren’t yours?”

* * *

**_Confessional, B_ **

*held a sign* Chris I will personally make sure that you will regret the day you were born

* * *

Brick hesitantly gulped before he slammed the buzzer. “They said they were for Brocade and at the time I wasn’t a good reader,” he said shamefully. 

“Poor Brick,” Chris said in false sympathy. “This next secret is another free for all. Who here spread foul smelling chemicals through their small town of less than 6000 individuals?”

Lindsay hit the buzzer and asked innocently, “Owen? Or was it Owain? Or was it Oliver?”

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

I’m not that toxic, am I?

* * *

“That’s the first educated guess you’ve ever made,” Chris said in surprise. “Unfortunately, that’s the wrong answer so now the person whose secret it is is actually available to claim that secret!”

“It was I,” Scarlett said simply. “It was an experiment gone wrong. If it was correct it would have been a mind controlling drug for all the peons in my town.”

“Sheesh, and I thought Max was the only super villain out here,” Chris snarked. 

“Let’s move on. To the Birds, who here decided to work out because of--” the sentence was cut short by Eva’s buzzer.

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

I can tell you what I thought stupid Chris was going to say. ‘Who here decided to work out because of some stupid pig tailed whiny pig?’ This is getting boring. 

* * *

“Well, Eva got the point because she admitted to working out because of a whiny girl but like I did with Beverly and Lindsay, you’re going under.”

“Meh,” Eva said as she crossed her arms before going under for two seconds.

“Now, who here on the Rabbits started a feud by eating the last cupcake?”

Samey sighed and slammed the buzzer. “It was all because of a cupcake,” she said sadly. Owen patted her shoulder with his big meaty arm as Amy seethed loudly. 

“Must have been a good cupcake. Now, who here, of the Giraffes knows of another’s person’s alternate identity.”

Zoey held Mike tightly as he began to shake but it was Ryan who hit the buzzer. To his shock, that was considered a correct response but what he wasn’t shocked about was the stares from multiple other campers as if to say, what do you know that you aren’t telling. “Now, let’s move on to the next question. To the Giraffes again, who of you applied with a friend, but when told that only one of you were getting on the show, you still decided to string said friend along to call backs?”

Ryan looked around before he raised his hand and loudly hit the buzzer. He said nothing when pressed by Cody nor Zeke. “Okay, kind of boring, but moving on! 

“Who of the Horses, built a bird shelter for three baby birds?”

Duncan tried to laugh his ass off loudly to deflect suspicion off of him but all that did was pressure everyone on his team to press the buzzer for him. Finally, he pressed the button and he was not pleased about it in the slightest.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

I hate this game sometimes.

* * *

“So we go to the Doves. Who flushed their first pet down a toilet?”

DJ nonchalantly hit the buzzer, everyone shocked by his general lack of emotion.

* * *

**_Confessional,_ _DJ_ **

Everyone saw the exclusive clip of me accidentally dropping Vince in the toilet. Why should I worry? I just checked in on him two months ago. He invited me to his daughter’s birthday party.

* * *

“Now, let’s go to the Birds. Who here threw a diamond covered piece of headwear into a fertilizer container?”

The team pretended to ponder who could it have been. Sugar’s brain in particular seemed to be moving at a faster rate than usual. Ultimately it was she who slapped the button loudly. “I was like thirteen at the time and I was a clumsy but cute little dickens!”

“And the Birds are safe! But to the Doves, let’s see if you can join them. Who among you would rather live in a fictional world?”

To no one’s surprise except Sam, he hit the buzzer, expecting a lot of boos or jeers. “I’d love to be in the Fire emblem world with Dakota as my beautiful princess.”

“Hopefully I’d be a Manakete,” Dakota said with a smile.

“I don’t speak nerd so we will move on and barely acknowledge that they’re immune. Now, these next secrets will all be Group asked. Who here knows all the lyrics to all Sesame Street songs before 2010?”

Cameron meekly pushed the buzzer. “Hey Cam, that’s actually impressive, but that didn’t win you the million, did it?” Mike said reassuringly.

“No it Didn’t,” Cameron replied.

“Who here caused a flock of geese to kidnap their teacher?”

After looking around, Ella slammed the buzzer, preventing anyone from stealing the points. Her team let out a cheer as they tried to justify why Ella would do such a thing. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Ella_ **

Ms. Walls was B I T C H of a music teacher, she wouldn’t even let me sing the World Tour songs, among other things of course.

* * *

“For the final question, and if the Horses do not get this right we will move into the elimination ceremony, I ask,” Chris enunciated calmly. “Who has fallen into an exhibit at a local theme park because he had a crush on his soon to be boyfriend, who at the time was playing a pirate with a rainbow bandana?”

The cast looked to the guys in confusion, Duncan was openly laughing while Noah and Cody were both deflecting their gazes, and even DJ was struggling to keep a straight face. 

* * *

**_Confessional, DJ_ **

Falling into an exhibit is just embarrassing, gay or straight! The word combinations weren’t 

* * *

The laughter trickled through the rest of the cast, collectively agreeing at the ridiculousness of the secret. It was hard to believe that anyone, not even Bridgette or Beth, would fall into an open exhibit because of their crush on their current boyfriend. 

As the laughter grew, Fang and Chomper jumped onto Chris’ platform. Chomper held the host in his hands as Fang prepared five punches to Chris’ confused and fearful face. Chomper let the poor host go and picked him up by the ankles. Spinning wildly, he threw Chris into the scoreboard, where his hair fried and the scores went haywire. The control that managed the torture mechanism fried and sent the contestants either falling into the water or soaring sky high.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chomper and Fang_ **

Fang sat on the toilet with a big smile on his face as Chomper nuzzled up next to his chin. Fang wrapped his arm around Chomper’s face and sighed. That was a lot of fun.

* * *

As Chef managed to get the mechanisms to come to a controlled stop, Chris stammered an announcement as the contestants all piled into boats. “Giraffes...es Grumbling, Cerelimination now…. Prizes by...Prizes by interns and our chefs….daiiiiiiii” 

“What he’s trying to say is that the Giraffes have won the challenge and, the Horses are going to the elimination ceremony,” Chef explained for the incapacitated host.

**Rabid Rabbits: Two points away from safety**

**Sadie, I**

**Katie, I**

**Amy, II**

**Samey, I**

**Alejandro,**

**Justin, I**

**Owen,**

**Heather, I**

**Ella, I**

**Heckling Horses: Four points away from safety**

**Lindsay, I**

**Tyler,**

**Mike,**

**Zoe,**

**Cameron, I**

**Dave, I**

**Sky, I**

**Duncan, I**

**Courtney,**

**Anne Marie. III**

**Dopey Doves: One point away from safety**

**B, I**

**Dawn, II**

**Scott, II**

**Beth, I**

**D.J., I**

**Dakota, I**

**Sam,**

**Jasmine. I**

**Burling Birds: One point away from safety**

**Brick, I**

**Scarlett, I**

**Leshawna, I**

**Noah, I**

**Lightning, I**

**Sugar,**

**Eva, I**

**Izzy. I**

**Gambling Giraffes: Safe**

**Beardo, I**

**Ezekiel, I**

**Cody, I**

**Ryan, III**

**Bridgette, II**

**Geoff, I**

**Trent, I**

**Gwen I**

Later with Chef and the saboteur in a non disclosable location,

“Ok since Chris is down I'll be taking over do the rest of the episode, who do you not want to let vote tonight,” Chef asked.

“I don't want Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Anne Maria, and Dave to vote tonight,” The saboteur replied.

“Alright then.”

Walking to the Ceremony

The exterminators lined up and a very simple message was passed from Mike to Cameron. “Vote Lindsay,” Mike said to Duncan.

“Vote Lindsay,” Duncan said to Zoey.

“Vote Lindsay,” Zoey said to Cameron.

“Vote AHHH!” Cameron shouted before Zoey pulled him away. Anne Maria turned to hr side, thinking Cameron was still about to say something, but he was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron._ **

Yeah I still have a problem with secrets. 

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

“Well Horses we all know why you guys are here tonight, you lost the damn challenge. Now unlike Chris I'm going to make this quick so if you don't receive a marshmallow you're going to take that, there boat and leave this island, GOT IT,” Chef explained to the first time losers.

“Alright well I also need to inform you that Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, Dave, and Anne Maria aren't allowed to vote tonight because if the sabotage,” earning a groan of disappointment from the five in question.

“Now those safe include, Anne Maria because she won immunity,” Chef said throwing her a marshmallow. “Also safe are Duncan, Dave, Sky, and Tyler,” Chef spoke tossing the four their marshmallows. “As well as Mike, Zoey, and Cameron,” Chef continued leaving only Courtney and Lindsay left without a marshmallow. “Courtney you blew when you wouldn't admit to your first secret and you're just a bossy bitch sometimes, and Lindsay you're so dumb that you hit your button before Chris could even finish his damn sentence and you answered for other people’s secrets as if it were Jeopardy,” Cef explained to the two in question, “Which is why Courtney is safe,” Chef finished before walking over to The Boat of Losers to start the boat. 

“Huh I guess I'm out, bye guys and Tyler I'm sorry I didn't see that you were back sooner but maybe later alright. Win it for us babe,” Lindsay said as she waved goodbye. 

“Babe wait,” Tyler ran to the bombshell crying his eyes out. “I'll win it for us and I'll be strong and when I win…” Tyler didn't get to finish his sentence before Lindsay kissed him leaving Tyler starstruck as she walked off the dock and onto the boat leaving her former team and the island behind.

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

Anne Maria has immunity this week so we couldn’t vote her out so we decided that Lindsay should probably be the next one out.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

If not for the saboteur I would probably be on that stupid boat right now but sadly it wasn't that cheating bastard Duncan.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

I like Lindsay but she is just so much of an airhead it makes Dakota seem like a genius.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

As much as Courtney would have been a good person to get out early, Lindsay is someone that may either hold us back or win the whole thing it was honestly best for everyone's game and we kill Tyler’s game in the process. I still feel bad for the dude though.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

NOOOOOOO! SHE AND I HAD A MERGE PACT IN WHERE SHE WOULD BRING OUT ADMIRAL LINDSAY HER HOTNESS AND STEAMROLL THE COMPETITION WITH HER SEXINESS! I just… I just have to deal with it on my own now, right?

* * *

**_Confessional, saboteur_ **

As much as I want Courtney gone, keeping her around is better for my game which means the Wild Card of the group known as Lindsay needed to go, she is so unpredictable especially if she makes merge.

* * *

“Well it looks like the saboteur strikes again sending the blonde bombshell Lindsay off the island. The Exterminators like The Underdogs failed to get their target out on their first attempt will they try again and will they succeed, will Mike’s new personality come to fruition and will Duncney ever come back, and will the last two idols ever be found, and what is the prize for the campers who admitted to two or more of their secrets, find out next time on Total Drama Island Revived

**_Votes_ **

**Duncan:** I feel bad for Tyler, but I vote for Lindsay, she's a massive wild card and she's an idiot a lot of the time.

 **Zoey:** I vote Lindsay, she's really nice but she's not all that bright.

 **Mike:** I vote Lindsay, she's not too smart and she's made it far in almost every season she's in

 **Lindsay:** I vote for the bossy mean girl Carry or was it Caroline

 **Courtney:** I vote for the nitwit Lindsay

 **Anne Maria:** I vote for Courtney. She thinks she's all that, bitch I could whoop your ass.

 **Cameron:** I feel Tyler is a better choice but Lindsay almost always finishes pretty high so maybe its best she goes now

 **Sky:** I vote for Courtney she is a strong competitor and is really mean, its best she goes

 **Dave:** I vote Lindsay, she's way too dumb to help us and she always makes merge for some reason

**Well another Chapter done hope you all enjoyed and same as last time guests get some accounts I know some of you have some special circumstances but like I said I can't hold up my end of the bargain if you get an elimination right anyways here are some answers to the reviews and I'm sure Hopps will pop in as well.**

**Hopps’ Comment: Yep, here I am. And I want to say this. GODDAMNIT TRYGVE I WAS HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH LINDSAY! But ultimately, plans fell through and maybe we’ll see Lindsay in the future…**

***grumbles*** **  
****Stupid Trygve, voting off Lindsay** **  
*****grumbles***

**Separate Trygve11 comment: Hopps did you seriously think that Lindsay was going to make it to the end**

**Hopps: I wish you told me sooner.**

**Trygve11: in my defense you told me to not tell you the elimination order**

**Elimination Order**

**52nd: Harold (Received most votes)**

**51st: Sierra (Received less votes than Harold)**

**50th: Stacy**

**49th: Max**

**48th Jo**

**47th Leonard**

**46th Rodney**

**45th Shawn**

**44th Topher**

**43rd Lindsay**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Amy, Samey, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses:Tyler, Mike, Zoe, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, Scott, Beth, D.J., Dakota, Sam, Jasmine.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scarlett, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Sugar, Eva, Izzy.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Fishy Business

**Trygve11: Welcome back to another chapter of this story. Some announcements I know this is a bit early but I feel that I should announce now, I have decided to make my version of All Stars after this fic and it will be canon towards this fic as well. All other logistics will be dealt with when we get closer to the end of this story.**

“Welcome back to Total Drama Island Revived, last time we watched as the campers admitted to some of their deepest and darkest secrets but ultimately it was the Horses who kept their secrets close to their chest who lost the challenge because of Lindsay’s idiocy and Courtney’s refusal to admit to anything. But ultimately it was the blonde bombshell Lindsay who got the boot off the show. The Exterminators alliance were the ones to cause Lindsay’s elimination but their original target Anne Maria was able to escape their grasp through the admission of three secrets giving her immunity for the night. This is Total Drama Island Revived,” Chris said to the camera.

* * *

The cameras around Camp wawanakwa popped out of the ground, disturbing the natural wildlife, throwing trash away, and even scaring a couple of interns.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

The cameras seemed to fly through the camp where Ryan, Cody, Beardo, and Ezekiel were sitting on some rocks talking strategy and not too far away Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, and Mike were doing the same.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Then the camera zoomed over to the beach to see the BFFL alliance hugging with an angry Jo staring at them.

_I wanna be famous._

Then the camera switched to Bridgette and Geoff having their backs turned with anger in their eyes but Geoff then stares over to where Samey is and his face turns from a bit of discomfort to a bit of happiness.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The scene then switched to Duncan and Courtney arguing exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around while Sky is trying to make up with Dave before he appears to want to leave before turning back towards Sky and hugging her.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

It was at this point the scene showed a shadowy character speaking to Chris.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

Then the scene switches to Dawn and Jasmine chasing down Scott by the cabins before he falls into a trap set by B who was hiding behind some bushes 

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Then it switches to the campfire where you can see everyone there and seeing Geoff and Ryan giving an awkward fist bump

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

It was at this point all of the eliminated campers were shown fading away from the campfire scene resembling that they have been eliminated.

* * *

With Chris and the saboteur in a non disclosable location,

“Today’s challenge revolves around the water so I’m giving you the ability to choose from four different hindrances. But you can only choose one and that one can only go to one team.” Chris explained. “Your choices include mutant seagulls, leaky cables, broken oars, or a half sized canoe,” Chris continued,

“I think The Rabbits will enjoy their leaky canoes today,” The saboteur decided.

“Ok then,” Chris said smiling.

It was around nine o’clock in the morning for our campers and most of them were up and about. Chris has decided that the challenge would take place later in the day so some of the campers decided to have a two hand touch football game to pass the time. They were split into two teams which were chosen by Lightning and Eva. The two decided somehow that Lighting would pick first then Eva would pick two players as if it were a snake draft. **(Last pick of each round gets first pick next round)**

“Team Lighting selects Ryan first,” Announced the football star as Ryan walked over to him.

“I want Duncan and then Jasmine,” Eva said taking the delinquent and Australian.

“Eva, Sha-Lighting wanted Jasmine, but Sha-Lighting will take Army dude Brick and Cry baby,” Lighting said adding Brick and DJ to his team.

“I’ll take Party Boy and Mr.MPD over there,” Eva said taking Geoff and Mike.

“I’ll take Heartbreaker and Elvis,” Lighting said earning some dirty glares from both Sky and Trent.

“Ugh who to choose from, I guess I’ll go with Afrojack and Jock Strap,” Eva said taking Beardo and Tyler.

“I guess it leaves Sha-Lighting’s team with Homeschool, alright let’s play some football,” Lighting yelled as he brought his team to one side of the cabin plaza.

**Teams/Rules**

**Team Eva:** Eva, Duncan, Jasmine, Geoff, Mike, Beardo, Tyler.

 **Team Sha-Lighting:** Lightning, Ryan, Brick, DJ, Sky, Trent, Ezekiel.

**To score you must reach the end zone (Each side of the Cabin Plaza respectively) in four downs. But if you are able to reach the midway point which is the middle cabin you get a reset of downs. Two hand touch only. If you get tagged you are down in that spot. As the QB you can only rush if the other team is pass rushing (Someone attempts to tackle the QB instead of going back into coverage).**

* * *

**_Confessional Lighting_ **

Team Sha-Lighting is going to win this because I will carry my team to victory.

* * *

**_Confessional Eva_ **

Lighting is going down.

* * *

Thanks to Cody, B, and Noah they were able to hotwire an old T.V. Chris had left in the trash into a scoreboard. Owen and Cody also agreed to play as referees for the group of players. A lot of the other campers were also sitting on their respective cabin porches to watch the game and some were even placing bets on who was going to win. 

Lighting’s side was set to take the “kickoff” from Eva’s team which was really just Eva throwing the ball down field to them. She attempted to get the ball to Zeke who was towards the front to serve as a blocker. But, it was quickly scooped up by Lighting who started running towards the opposing team leaving his own team behind. He quickly juked out Tyler and Mike, and then out ran Beardo before being brought down by Eva just in front of the first down marker. Lighting then gathered his team and explained to them what to do. He had Trent and Zeke run short drag routes while he had Brick, and DJ run slant routes and he had Sky and Ryan use their speed to run a go route towards the end zone. Eva’s team was set to go into coverage but extreme decided against that. Lighting hiked the ball and as soon as he did, he saw Tyler hurtling towards him.

“EXTREME,” Tyler yelled.

Lighting juked out Tyler and almost decided to run but figured that he wouldn’t be able to get the touchdown if he did. He looked to pass where he saw both Ryan and Sky out running Mike and Duncan so Lighting heaved the ball down field towards the pair. Ryan saw the ball first and kept on his path to the end zone where he was able to make a diving catch before Eva could run and intercept the ball, scoring six points for Team Sha-Lighting. The team high fived each other while Eva’s team went to the other side of the field to receive the kick off.

The crowd watching them grew in number as there really was not a lot to do on Wawanakwa. Samey and Amy had both decided to take on cheering positions while Courtney explained strategy to a confused Dakota and Sam. Heather and Alejandro had looked at the cast disdainfully and dragged several others away. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sam_ **

I actually know how to play football...on paper...and on video games… but watching it in real life is just as fun. It was a shame that Alejandro and Heather were such spoilsports.

* * *

Lighting threw the ball down field for the kickoff where Tyler shockingly caught it and he began to run. For some reason it seemed like Tyler actually knew how to run with the ball in his hands, he skillfully dodged Zeke’s and Trent’s attempts to tackle before Ryan chased him down and tagged him before he could cross the first down marker. Eva like Lighting was playing Quarterback and she decided to use the same tactic as Lighting. She sent her fastest and tallest down field in Jasmine and Mike. But the main difference is that she put Duncan and Geoff on corner routes and Beardo and Tyler on slant routes, it seemed she wanted to throw a pass towards the red clad jock while sending her teammates on deep routes to block for him.

Lightning knew that strategy well and tried to reroute Tyler so that Mike would be in the way. Eva, ever the athlete, threw the ball towards Mike and faked out Lightning before she threw the ball towards Tyler. Though a klutz, the red clad jock pulled through with an iron grip on the pigskin and scored six points for his team.

“ALRIGHT CAMPERS, Report to the Docks for initial assignment of the challenge! There’s very little room in the budget for campers just playing football!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

There was room in the budget but if people want to see American Football then they can just head onto AAA or whatever it is!

* * *

**_Confessional, Chef_ **

Let the damn kids have their fun I say. But no, I’m just the cohost and chef for this stupid show. Heck if Chris didn’t interrupt I would have gotten wings but no, Chris had to spoil the entertainment!

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

It’s nice that we can be normal teens once in a while. 

* * *

The campers all began the six minute walk to the shore after helping Noah and Cody with the scoreboard. “You know I bet there’s a whole lot of trash out there to make some things for all of us,” Noah said to his old friend

“I just saw some old trash lying around and maybe we could make something out of it!” Cody exclaimed excitedly. 

“Then we can sell them--”

“And use them for profit!” Cody finished. The two nerds continued on the walk as they talked animatedly about the rest of the trash.

“I was rooting for you Geoff, you really nailed it out there!” Samey said excitedly.

“Oh, thanks Sammy.”

“Sammy?”

“That’s your name, right dudette?”

“I’m...I’m just not used to it but thank you!” Sammy said excitedly. “It’s just that Amy...”

“Well like, Amy isn’t you,” Geoff began. “So like, maybe you should just stop listening to her?” 

“It’s not as simple as that but--”

“Try barely acknowledging her then?” Geoff suggested. A smile grew on Sammy’s face as she slowly understood what was going on. It would be a hard route to take but obviously she was willing to do whatever it took.

Ella hastily ran up to Beardo and Ezekiel as they aimlessly chattered. “That game of football just seemed like so much fun in spite of all the hardness!” she tittered.

“Yeah it was,” Beardo smiled. “But man am I tired. I don’t want to do too much physical work. I’m really hoping to get my music out though.”

“Let’s hear it for Beardo whose songs can make hearts grow, who has hair that’s better than a perfect love letter!” Ella thrilled as she scampered off.

“She’s something, eh?” Ezekiel noted. 

“Yeah she is,” Beardo said with a small smile.

“Welcome campers to this weeks challenge, this challenge revolves around fishing specifically Fishnets. Your teams will be split into two parts, one part goes on land the other in those canoes. Each team gets two canoes, and both land and water have one hundred fish bouies each, the team with the most fish by the end of the day wins a night in the cottage least amount of fish votes someone out,”

“It’s a mansion, Ugh,” Courtney yelled in frustration.

“And before I forget because Dawn, Scott, Ryan, Bridgette, and Anne Maria all admitted to at least two secrets they each earn five hundred dollars after the show ends,” Chris announced earning a cheer from the five campers.

“Anyways, the sabotage will not be revealed but when you find it you’ll know it,” Chris laughed earning a collective groan from the campers. But the campers quickly sorted themselves into their canoes or if they were to stay on land.

“There’s no guarantee that all these nets are gonna have fish right?” Mike asked his team after they all changed into their swimsuits. 

“It would be more efficient to put our stronger players on the canoes whilst those who either need to steam off or calm down to be on the shores hunting for buoys. The tide is relatively low so wading out to get the buoys will not be too much of an issue,” Cameron elucidated. 

“I’ll go,” Courtney and Anne Maria said simultaneously. 

“Well that settles it,” Duncan said. “Prim Proper Princess and Tan in a Can will scour the shores.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

I know I’m an outsider so this Jersey Girl is just gonna look out for number one. I’ll show them and make it further than all of them combined! But first ya girl’s gotta get her spray tan on and her summer tan! ...stupid english genetics…

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

As if I’d try to get up to that ogre and his legions. I wouldn’t touch him with at least a hundred and a half foot pole...a ten foot pole would be nice if it was a spear...sometimes I do wonder if that was my mistake….

*BZZT* GIVE ME THAT TAPE *BZZT* I SAID GIMME IT! *BZZT* HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS ACCURSED THING!

* * *

“I don’t trust you,” Jasmine said bluntly as she shook her head. 

“I didn’t even volunteer to head out on the shore!” Scott replied incredulously. “I only said that someone on the shore shouldn’t be let out of sight of others!”

“Which is exactly why Dakota and I will take you onto our canoe, you little dipstick.”

“Dawn, do you see it in my aura to go idol hunting? Or for that matter hijacking?”

“It is but a relatively small aura on this day,” Dawn said nonchalantly. “Certainly not enough to trust you. I see that Dakota and Jasmine are of true intentions to keep you in control. Myself and 

Sam will go off on our own.”

“But Dawn, can’t you sense the auras of the fish?” Scott asked.

“Yes I do, and they say things that are best said by Lindsay.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

What does Lindsay even say besides “Are you Tyler? Where’s Tyler? Tyler? Isn’t a knife a nice life? I’m pretty so you must obey.” Bandana wearing Dumb Blonde.

* * *

Scott exited the confessional only to be swiftly tackled back in by a familiar blur of red.

**_Confessional, Scott and Tyler_ **

(Tyler) TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT LINDSAY!  
(Scott) OW! OW! OW!

(Tyler) CONNIVING WEASEL!

* * *

**_Confessional, Tyler(with red knuckles and a scratched face)_ **

He’s going down.

* * *

“I do not want to be stuck with Samey,” Amy said obnoxiously.

“Katie do you want to go together?”

“Yeah sure,” Sadie said. “Ella do you want to come along to?”

“Hello?!” Amy interjected. “I just said that I don’t want to be with Samey. She scares away all the fish with her ugly hair.”

“Pero mi amiga,” Alejandro interjected. “If you are on the canoe with Samey, you will guarantee that she does not, in fact, mess things up for everyone.” Amy seemed to enter a pensieve train of thought as Heather nudged Alejandro further. “I can see that you, Amy mi zorra, definitely are in need in dealing with quite the... _bruja_ and would very much need help from me.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Amy_ **

Hah! Samey is going down now that Alejandro and I are keeping her in check.

* * *

**_Confesional, Alejandro_ **

Heather and I both agreed that if Amy composes herself well then we’ll rope Amy with us. Ella tiene el fuego pero es muy instable. No?

* * *

**_Confessional, Samey_ **

It’s obvious that Alejandro is just manipulating my poor sister. As for me, my strategy is just ignoring her and doing my duty. Geoff recommended that so yeah.

* * *

“Ryan my man!” Geoff shouted. “Wanna team up and get some of those fishy bros out on the buoys?”

“Of course, so long as Bridgette agrees, the two of us already paired up.” 

At that moment, Bridgette stepped out of the changing room, wearing a form fitting wetsuit that earned appreciative glances from Ryan, Geoff, and oddly enough a couple of fish in the sea. “Ryan do you want to team up with Gwen?” She asked.

“Actually I said Geoff could join us if you two aggreed. I know of your history so--”

“The two of us are actually friends so that would do no harm, right Geoff?” Bridgette asked.

“Yeah,” Geoff said hesitantly. 

“Hey dudes, Beardo’s gonna show me some good beats,” Zeke said. “S’okay if the two of us just head onto the shoreline?”

The cast looked at each other and collectively shrugged. “Just don’t get distracted,” Ryan said as he patted the homeschooler on the back.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Maybe I was too harsh on Beardo with his beats. The dude just needs to learn moderation. I just hope he doesn’t get too scattered.

* * *

“TEAM E-SCOPE WILL TRIUMPH!” Izzy screamed while she grabbed Eva and Noah. Eva let out a noncommittal grunt as Noah rolled his eyes. 

Brick and Scarlett shared a look of concern and bewilderment. “If you are to ask that the two of us become two members of a team then I accept,” Scarlett said monotonously. “I deduce that Leshawna could be an additional ally because Lightning--”

“LIGHTNING IS A TEAM OF ONE!” the jock said excitedly. “But if he wants to lead this little pageant girl to the crown then he shall.”

“Take me mister football! You ain’t a wizard but you’re tall dark and handsome, the perfect advisor for a little queen!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick (as he washes his eyes out)_ **

I do not want nor need an image of Lightning and Sugar flirting with each other… Oh they weren’t flirting? I really need to pick up on these social cues. Does Sugar even have a type?

* * *

Izzy sped off with Eva and Noah in tow. Noah looked helplessly to Brick as the cadet shrugged. The genius turned to Leshawna and they hoisted the canoe into the water. Brick hopped in shortly after and apart from a rocky start they all made it well. 

Mike hesitated to head into the canoe, fearing that his shirt may in fact come off during the ride, but Zoey and Duncan each extended a hand. Elsewhere Sky threw her trio’s canoe in the water and with much hesitation Dave and Cameron dove in after them.

Gwen exchanged non committed glances with Cody and Trent as they all dove in. They were all friends from Island, why would there be animosity? Geoff and Ryan both held out a hand for Bridgette to step in but she refused, both of their hands. The two football jocks exchanged an odd glance before pushing the canoe with their paddles.

Chris blew the air horn and held his megaphone up to his mouth. “CAMPERS ARE READY TO GO SO GET SET AND GO!” he yelled impatiently. His face soon filled with sand whilst the dozen land lubbers bolted all across Wawanakwa. “Chef...put sand filled burgers on the menu tonight.”

“As if you need to tell me twice,” Chef snarked as he reclined in his beach chair.

**(How the teams split up)**

**Campers in the canoes:**

**Horses: Mike, Zoey, Duncan; Cameron, Dave, Sky**

**Rabbits: Amy, Samey, Alejandro: Sadie, Katie, Ella**

**Doves: Scott, Dakota, Jasmine: Beth, DJ, B**

**Birds: Izzy, Eva, Noah: Leshawna, Brick, Scarlett**

**Giraffes: Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff: Trent, Gwen, Cody**

**On land:**

**Rabbits: Justin, Owen, Heather**

**Horses: Courtney, Tyler, Anne Maria**

**Doves: Dawn, Sam**

**Birds: Lightning, Sugar**

**Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel**

“SAMEY! WHY WERE YOU DISTRACTING AL! WE COULD HAVE GONE OUT RIGHT NOW!” Amy screeched. She piled into the boat as Alejandro followed suit, and Samey calmly hopped in. “Why don’t you move faster, Slowmy…” she grumbled. 

As Samey, Amy, and Alejandro piled into their canoe the vessel seemed to drip slightly into the water. Thinking quickly, Samey took an easily pliable piece off of the side of the canoe and stamped it over the hole, preventing more water from coming in.

The contestants on the ocean started at a brisk pace but soon split apart. A certain princess and her team took the lead with a beautiful voice at the helm. The princess stood on one of the canoe’s seats and sang at the bow, skimming fast above the water to the point where she was unable to notice the slight amount of water coming in.

“It’s a sea shanty, and it’s darn catchy,” Ella sang melodiously yet loudly.

“NO YOU CAN’T CATCH ME, WITH YOUR SEA SHANTY!” Katie and Sadie sang as they steered their boat through the maze of canoes. Something about Ella pushed the boat further and further and soon Katie and Sadie were off to the furthest three buoys.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chomper_ **

The shark could be seen at the confessional. It was his first time hearing such a melodious voice come from a human other than Fang. If he wasn’t dating Fang he would certainly go after Ella.

***BZZT!*** Chomper attacked the camera ***BZZT*** He seemed to be demanding to open it ***BZZT*** He wanted the tape ***BZZT***

* * *

**_Montage_ **

Dakota, Scott, and Jasmine pull up to a Buoy. The two girls keep Scott away from the oars and anchor and lift up a giant door. They shrug.

Izzy, Eva, and Noah zip past almost a dozen buoys. In their wake they leave behind three fish but nine are in their canoe. Izzy doesnt turn back for the fish. She’s gonna go fast with the power of team E-scope on her side. Immediately behind them Cameron, Dave, and Sky slowly pull in the remaining fish.

Beth, DJ, and B pull up a buoy that’s actually a giant jellyfish. All three of them are shocked. DJ finds another buoy and pulls it up. Unfortunately it’s another mummified dog that he drops in fear.

Leshawna, Brick, and Scarlett fair relatively well. They pull up a mess of boots but within a pair of army boots a single fish is found. Leshawna gives a victory dance and her two teammates cringe.

Sam is on the shore, hopping from rock to rock to relatively deep shoreline. He lands on a buoy but gets stuck even as the treasure underneath begins to get pulled up. To his shock it’s his old game guy. He’s about to play it when a giant squid throws him back.

Sugar and Lightning are having fun as the romp from buoy site to buoy site. Sugar begins to rap so Lightning pushes her into a buoy. She finds a case of drama brothers cds and a pair of tiny fish. 

**_Montage End_ **

So far, the power trio of Duncan, Zoey, and Mike had been doing relatively well. Three giant fish had landed into their canoe as they hauled up a crate of assorted hat ware. Duncan pulled out his trusty butterfly knife and made quick work of the rope binding the crate together. Out of the hat came three baby bonnets, two baseball caps, a football helmet, a netback hat, a kippah, and five fedoras. "Hey," Mike said excitedly. "We aren't having much luck but Manitoba's been fishing for a week out on the shore, can we bring him out?"

Zoey and Duncan looked at each other before they both gave him a fedora. Mike took the one from Zoey's hands and held it in his lap. "What are you waiting for, put it on now," Duncan impatiently said.

"But why now where there's another buoy there?" Mike inquired. Duncan turned around to see that their canoe was brushing up against theirs. 

Duncan leaned over, pulled up the light buoy, only to see Fang grinning with his ominous gap tooth. He dropped the Buoy on Fang's head and turned with a wide eyed expression on his face. 

"WE might want to see Manitoba now," Zoey urged.

"R-Right!" Mike gulped. 

He frantically slammed the fedora on his head and gasped. In his place a familiar Australian face showed up with something of a confident smile over his mouth. “Looks like we’ve all gone for a row haven’t we?” Manitoba said lackadaisical. 

The Australian Adventurer took the oars from Zoey and Duncan and sped off. “Quite handy for us to have found a hat, right?” Duncan shouted.

“I SURE BET IT WAS!” Zoey replied. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Mike says that his personalities mainly were a crutch of sorts. He used to carry a bag around with him when he was in middle school to either have a hat or to put his shirt in. He says that he’s stopped relying on his personalities as much but ever since we moved in he’s been a lot more thoughtful.

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

I hate using my personalities to give me worth. I’ve been told all my life that I was worthless and useless. They come in handy but I always forget just what I did! I’m sure if I look up my shrink’s notes on me you'll find imposter syndrome somewhere on there...

* * *

Jasmine sat next to Scott with nothing but a look of dismay on her face. As much as she hated to admit it Scott had pulled his weight by pulling in two buoys and getting in five fish. Unfortunately she and Dakota had much worse luck. As Dakota pulled in the fifth door of the day, this one a saloon door, they decided to lump it together. “I find weird trash all the time in the Outback,” Jasmine started.

“You never know when it’ll come in handy,” Scott finished tiredly. Dakota glanced at Scott before the three of them started to row again. Their current treasure haul included fifty bucks to be divided later, three old teddy bears, and a photo of Fang at Ocean Universe with Chomper when he was still a stunt performer. Out in the open, Scott leaned over and grabbed an old whittling knife. 

“You know,” Scott started. “What if we scheme towards the other team?”

“How do you mean?” Jasmine asked.

“What if we use our treasure haul to disrupt the others, to say the least, and they just so _happen_ to lose the fish in the firefight?” Scott implied.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

Scott is dangerous. But for now he seems cooperative. Besides, I quite like this plan.

* * *

With a huff Courtney moved from the dud buoy and hoisted the three fish she was able to claim on her back. She grumbled to herself as she moved from one buoy to the next. She had found remnants of a silver luggage case that could barely fit her three fish in. It had a familiar scent of money but she paid it no mind.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Stupid Chris, not giving us a backpack or bucket or rope to carry these big fish...I guess that’s what I get for volunteering for this job, but you couldn’t pay me a million to spend a canoe in with Duncan!

* * *

A familiar quiet voice rang out as Courtney was lost in thought. Confused, she walked towards the direction of the voice. “Chomper I get that this is all new to you and you did say that you were nervous about many things going on.” She recognized Dawn as she stepped closer forward. “So is Fang’s worrying not justified in that regard?”

She could see Fang and Chomper seated together on a pair of identical rocks. Chomper seemed to nestle his fins together and sighed as he moved ever closer to Fang. “Fang, Chomper needs to figure out life on his own, don’t you think? He doesn’t need you coddling him. You said it yourself. He’s strong and he can figure things out well.”

It was Fang’s turn to move towards Chomper as they both exchanged an awkward smile. They hugged each other and Fang locked his arms around Chomper quietly. “I do apologize. I intended to give you two as much privacy as possible but some things cannot be prevented.” Fang and Chomper broke from the hug with a look of ferocity as Courtney scampered away.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

I know I shouldn’t have been listening to such private relationship affairs but I began thinking. If sharks have problems with coddling then maybe I do too? Maybe I needed to let--- but that’s just ridiculous! They are sharks for a reason and we are human for--! WHAT WAS THAT?!

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

So Fang and Chomper scared Courtney away after slamming the wall during her confessional. I’m glad that I was able to help out with the two of them but I do hope Courtney took what she heard to heart. It will take a long time though.

* * *

**_Confessional, Fang_ **

His fin was on his chin as he circled the empty gap tooth. Maybe--no, Dawn was definitely right. Chomper was so much stronger and smarter and studlier than him and he wanted nothing more than to impress him. Neptune only knows how skilled Chomper was going down his back with hands in the form of a gentle massage before the main event of the night.

***BZZT!*** HE NEEDED THAT TAPE! ***BZZT*** HE WASN’T SUPPOSED TO REVEAL THAT! ***BZZT* HE NEEDED IT! *BZZT*

* * *

On the opposite shoreline, Justin had entered a loving conversation with a cute little bird about his status as a flirt. To his dismay the bird flew out over the ocean to where he saw his fellow Rabbits on the horizon. He grumbled loudly, kicking up sand as he saw Amy giving Alejandro adoring and doting looks.

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

It’s not like I WANT Amy to gush over me but seeing girls fawn over someone who isn’t me is...I want to say disorienting but I don’t know if that’s the right word. Reading the dictionary to better myself is such an ugly, nonsexy activity. What am I to much for these girls? Chopped liver?! That’s supposed to be Al’s job!

* * *

After his rant at the confessional Fang and Chomper both glanced appreciatively at Justin as he waded in the water. With a look of optimism in their eyes, Chomper made a vague look of wanting to beat Justin up that was further compounded with him punching his open palm. Fang matched Chomper’s eagerness with a ferocious smile of his own.

The poor model, shirtless and hauling up a tray of cookies, noticed the two sharks rushing up to him. He tried his best to strike a pose, a fleeting distraction at best, but soon bolted into a run that chased him all around Wawanakwa.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chomper and Fang_ **

Chomper had a big smile on his face as he pointed to his sizable biceps. Fang curled up behind him and gave a small kiss. Total Drama was going to be a whole lotta fun. Justin was just the appetizer.

* * *

Owen was wading in the water towards another buoy. He had on a pair of inflatable water wings and was just about to wander forward as he foot brushed up against an algae covered rock. He nervously jumped back before he shuffled forward again and again. The buoy was only ten feet deep water and Owen found himself bobbing in tune with the waves.

He lifted the buoy up to find a pair of fish. “THE HUNTER HAS SUCCEEDED!” he bellowed. His moment of triumph was short lived as Fang and Chomper rose from the water and swallowed one of the fish. The two sharks smirked at each other as Owen fled to the shore. 

He had looked at the fish remaining in his grasp and rotated it along the sunlight, but the smell of wet wood immediately sent him on alert. The fat boy rotated the fish around and was able to see the infamous boney island tiki. “OH GREAT ONTARIO WHITE WHALE!”

His shout alerted the retreating forms of Fang and Chomper. The two sharks smirked and tried to make their way onto land but as soon as Owen threw the idol in the shark’s general direction they both fled. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

Are there multiple idols like that? Because I bet there’s one that tastes just like cocoa butter ...mmmm, cocoa butter. But I could have sworn that it got chopped up into three back in Island.

* * *

“You know my name is Zeke and I’ll be sure to make those girls shriek! Take them to the bed or out into the shed, I don’t really care! I’ll be going faster than the march hare!” Ezekiel freestyled as he and Beardo wandered the shores.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beardo_ **

I could see why Ezekiel likes rapping. As much as I hate to say it the rap did align with his beliefs in total drama island.

* * *

“So why did you get into beat boxing big guy?” Ezekiel asked. 

Beardo let out a small jingle and quickened his pace, seeing a buoy on the side. “You know I've always been quite the shy guy,” Beardo began. “Besides you I have a very niche set of likes. And look at me, I’m not exactly the best looking.”

“I understand,” Zeke said quietly. “But aren’t you a musician? Don’t you have a legion of fan girls eh?”

“If only I could actually talk to them,” Beardo chuckled. “Every time I meet a nice girl I just begin beat boxing and they love it but they never understand it. I mean you’ve got some luck after the feral therapy went through , right?”

“No man,” Ezekiel says sadly. “Now that I’m not feral it’s easier for people to see me as the sexist pig I was. I’m trying my best to change that though. My parents never understood that their advice was wrong whatsoever. Our poor farm.”

“Hey man, get the money and recover that farm. If that fails I’ll fundraise for that farm.”

“Thanks man.” The two ended their conversation at the buoy and pulled it up to get five fish. “Too bad we don’t have anywhere to put these fish eh?”

“Shove it in my hair,” Beardo said. “I don’t know what it is but I once lost a pen in there and after I washed it later it came out, alongside a rubber ball, cast iron pot, and an old hat.”

Zeke threw the fish into Beardo’s hair and was similarly shocked when they all fell into place. “Pretty nifty. I hope we can fit more.

“Oh I bet we can fit way more in there!” The two rappers skipped off and smiled. 

Trent, Cody, and Gwen had slowly entered a sustained silence. Any attempts at conversation tried by either of them were killed promptly. They were floating aimlessly through a field of wreckage. “I think I see another buoy!” Cody shouted excitedly.

Elated with the new discovery Trent and Gwen paddled quickly and got to the new buoy in no time flat. They pulled up the buoy only to reveal, alongside six fish, a Trent doll. Trent looked at Gwen, Gwen looked at Cody, Cody looked at Trent and Gwen, and they all stared at the life sized Trent doll. Not much more needed to be said as they hauled the Trent doll overboard.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

Why me?

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

...is it bad that I know the girl who made the Trent doll?

* * *

“We have what, fourteen fish now?” Gwen asked. “If others are going well then I think we’re at a good pace.”

“So should we slow down?” Cody asked. “If Trent’s getting tired then I can swap off with him.”

“I would appreciate that, but Gwen has been paddling for quite a while.”

“Guys don’t worry about me, I can keep going.”

“So Trent, do you want me to switch with you?” Cody asked.

“Nah, you’ve got a good eye for these things.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Cody_ **

I trained myself with a program in finding odd colors in the mix of other colors. I’m a geek who's cool with the ladies, not just a geek.

* * *

Manitoba had parked the canoe in the middle of a triangle of buoys. “I’ve got you randos all over here so I’m trusting this bloke to handle Mike’s little sheila.”

Zoey let out a sigh of annoyance as Duncan and Manitoba swapped places. Zoey looked over the trash they had pulled up, including but not limited to a piece of steak, some total drama yum yum happy go time candy fish tails, a bag of clovers, and oddly enough a tentacle before pushing a good majority of them overboard. 

“Is Manitoba not your favorite?” Duncan asked Zoey.

“I mean he’s better than Vito, but that’s probably saying too much and too little, sorry,” Zoey started. “He’s kind of sexist too, and it’s the patronizing sexism.”

“Patronizing sexism?”

Putting on a fake Australian Accent, Zoey turned to Duncan and started, “Listen here little Sheila, you’re beautiful if you let those chompers show a little more, so smile for me honey.” The two broke out in laughter as Duncan hauled up another three fish. “Apparently there’s someone out there for him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mike says that his personalities have a tendency to write letters to their crushes or important people. I found no less than three letters from Manitoba to someone he calls his fragrant spouse.”

“Manitoba’s married?”

“Svetlana crushes on Russian guys, Vito’s attracted to girls with fake tans on the shores, and Chester is trying to start something with his ‘nurse’. Manitoba’s spouse barely fazes me at this point.”

“Have you met her?”

“Nope,” Zoey said quietly. “To my knowledge all of his personalities are straight like he is so for that matter I haven’t even seen him.” the two shared a laugh and continued to the next point on the triangle. 

“He…” Duncan started.

“Yes?” Zoey replied.

“Never mind.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

I’m not gonna be the one telling her that Mike seemed to always have big muscular guys on either side of him in Juvy. Chicks don’t dig that at times….

Or maybe that wasn’t really Mike...

* * *

Sadie and Katie had once again taken to talking about the hot guys on Total Drama Island Revived. Ella was currently playing with the water as they all fiddled around. “Oh fish,” Ella sang. “If I am inconveniencing you with this challenge please feel free to hop into the water. It would truly be mean if i were to keep you away from your family for far too long.

Most of the fifty fish that Ella and her crew had managed to pick up took Ella’s advice and dove into the water, but there were four who stayed. “You were the only human that has given me, my girlfriend, her brother, and his boyfriend respect. We’ll stay with you to help.”

* * *

**_Confessional, talking fish_ **

Ella is nice. I don’t think she knows why we talk--heck I don’t even know why I talk but this won’t be the last you see of me and my friends.

* * *

“Ella, have you found your prince charming?” Sadie asked innocently. “Because I think Katie wants her prince charming to be DJ.” Sadie said smirking at Katie.

“Oh, uhh,” Ella started to blush. “I do not believe I can say right now. There are too many men here that would make a fine prince for me.”

“Well hopefully this question is easier,” Katie started. “Who is the hottest guy on the island?”

“Uhh,” Ella stammered. “I do believe that being hot is not indicative of being such a nice prince. My older step sister told me that a guy can have a four, six, eight, or ten pack, but all of those ab muscles cannot supersede a terrible personality.”

“Oh we know that,” Sadie trilled. “But who do you like looking at shirtless the most? I love Alejandro and Justin and Geoff!”

“Duncan’s hot too, but he’s so mean!” Katie started.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ella_ **

It is not in my personality to judge a guy based off of how many muscles they have. Everyone here is beautiful, even that purple troll who left a long time ago. I do have my eyes out for someone but they seem career focused. He’s nice though. I really wish we did get to interact more.

* * *

As Katie and Sadie agreed over the personalities and hotness of various guys, Ella leaped up with a squeal. “The canoe is sinking!” she exclaimed.

Katie and Sadie stopped their discussion and turned to Ella and began looking through their trash. They found three corks and shoved them into the hole, which seemed to be a temporary fix. “Hey, where did our fish go?” Katie asked.

“Uhh,” Ella started. “A lot of them fled because of the sinking.”

“Yep,” one of the fish said in a stereotypical flamboyant voice. “That’s what happened.”

Katie and Sadie looked at the fish, screamed into each other's arms, and retreated to the back of the boat. Ella and the flamboyant fish looked at each other before they continued, at a much slower pace than usual.

* * *

**_Confessional, flamboyant fish_ **

If our new respectful heroine mentioned that she let the fish go free she might have been in big trouble...wait how did I get here again? Who are you people?

* * *

Jasmine had found a message in a bottle in a pile of trash. Within some of those bottles were five hundred dollars in cash. After divvying up the cash, Jasmine began to read the message. “Deer Dahkotah,” the letter began. 

“Hey Dakota, someone’s got a message for you.” 

The ex mutant went over to Jasmine and read the message. She read through it quickly and stuffed it in her swimsuit. “What was it about?” Jasmine asked.

“Something...something a little private,” Dakota replied.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

The letter…

“Dear Dakota, I write because it’s the only way I remain human. You are not alone and you are better off than I. It will get better but there is rehabilitation out there. I do not know when you get this but if you get better, please help...I need a friend for my sanity…

Zeke.”

Ezekiel?! Shoot, I feel really bad for him, I’m gonna try to connect with him. He’s in a good state now so hopefully he’s nice. It was really bad handwriting. I can tell that he and I have pretty bad side effects with this mutation.

* * *

Geoff laid back with his hat just slightly over his eyes, barely paying attention to the rest of his surroundings. Why would he? He was a natural chillaxer and Bridgette and Ryan were currently pulling their own weight. 

Bridgette and Ryan had floated next to a buoy on either side of their canoe. Ryan heaved and hauled in a treasure chest. He plopped it in the canoe and strained to open it. Bridgette glanced appreciatively as he opened the chest to find a computer in a waterproof container. The screen booted up to reveal Cody’s face and a vague “Missus Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson, welcome back” could be heard through the box. 

“Let’s put that back,” Bridgette said quietly as she chucked the box over.

“The sad thing is Cody probably would have loved the computer…”

* * *

**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

Well, the tech maybe, but maybe not the Cody face. I’d say “Three guesses to prove whose computer that was but the first two won’t count.” but it’s obvious so there’s no fun. 

* * *

Ryan turned to Bridgette with an awkward smile as he put his hands just in front of hers on the string attached to the buoy. As Ryan pulled the haul up, they found that what they were hauling up was a lobster trap. “DAMN!” Ryan said as he pried open the cage. He pulled his finger back as a snippy Crab pinched his finger.

“Hey let me look,” Bridgette said. Ryan gave the cage to Bridgette as he wrapped his finger around his dark blue shorts to prevent bleeding. “I meant the finger but it looks like we have a fish in here!”

“Awesome! That’s like our what? Seventh one?” Ryan said excitedly.

“Let’s see your finger,” Bridgette said as she put the rather annoyed crabs down. “Just a small pinch, no blood, it’ll heal.”

“Pretty good as a nurse, are you?”

“I studied to be a marine biologist,but then I had to put that on hold as I took my career from total drama into more reality tv,” Bridgette laughed.

“So why did you sign up for Total Drama if you wanted to be a total marine biologist?” Ryan asked, smiling. 

“Lost a dare to a bunch of friends but hey, a chance to win a hundred thousand was truly something else,” Bridgette remarked. “Uhh, if you don’t mind me asking, who was the friend you applied with?”

“Oh, Carson?” Ryan started. “He and I have been buds since fourth grade but he’s always been the guy that needs someone worse than him and someone to reassure him. I love him to death, he’s like a little brother to me, but man is he insecure. So I decided to come to help him out. He said that I needed to make him look better but I think it had the opposite effect.”

“I mean he still went with you, right?”

“Oh yeah, supported me all the way. Feel really bad about it. For what he was worth he made it 65% of the way through the course when almost everyone fell at the 45% marker.”

The two exchanged a calm smile as the camera panned over to Geoff, smiling but clearly thinking.

* * *

**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

Alright I admit, I am a bit jealous...oh I said that before, sorry about that. But yeah, I am jealous. I like Ryan, he’s a real cool dude, but I really do hope that he and Bridgette hopefully start something that makes me attractive...or for that matter make me more available.

* * *

The relative tranquility ended when a familiar loudmouth came up on the shore. “Now Al,” Amy said. “Don’t screw this up for me. I can tell you’re Heather’s so I’m looking for two new hot guys. SAMEY THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO! I SWEAR IF YOU STEAL MY NEW BOYFRIEND AGAIN--”

* * *

**_Confessional_ _, Alejandro_ **

Amy...not my best decision to ally with in hindsight. Por lo menos she’s digging her very own grave.

* * *

“If you could just stop harshing the mellow then I think that we could all get along man,” Geoff replied, somehow sounding relaxed and peeved off. “Sammy is actually doing the challenge dudette, so lay off her!” Earning a smile from the blonde twin.

“JUST SHUT UP!” Amy shouted. “Jeez, too bad Geamy has such bad taste. I thought he would have been a good choice to date me. How about you, mister tall, dark, and handsome?”

Ryan pretended not to notice and looked out into the open sea as he and Bridgette tried to get rowing again. Unfortunately their means of escape was cut off with a rival Horse canoe going across their way. As they collided, they found that they were momentarily stuck. Mike looked at the twins and Alejandro expectantly before Zoey and Duncan both tried to push away. 

“Wow Samey, way to drive away Ryan,” Amy quietly snarked. “I guess shoving that banana doesn’t do much to change your looks if guys run away from you that often. AT least Dunmy’s hot and single. Way better than that Latina girl he used to date.”

Al turned to Amy with anger in his eyes but it was Samey who shouted, causing the Dove canoe of Dakota, Scott, and Jasmine to pull up next to them. “You remember the plan?” Scott whispered to his taller compatriot.

“Not that I agree with it but yes,” Jasmine grumbled.

Jasmine and Dakota set to discarding their drawn up desks, beds, briefcases, to create a bridge that eventually locked around the now four boat flotilla. Scott nimbly hopped off of his canoe to slyly enter the other teams’ canoe. “JUST SHUT UP AMY!” Sammy shouted.

“Oh now you listen to me,” Amy grumbled. “No, how about you just stop making my life miserable.?”

“How have I been the one harming your life?! You’ve stolen my boyfriends, disfigured and tried to poison me, attack my friends, and now you’re bringing race into this?!”

Amy rolled her eyes and tried to grab her canoe, only to be slapped with a giant swordfish. “I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!” Samey shouted, swinging the fish by its tail.

“NO I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!” Amy retorted lamely. She grabbed a similarly sized swordfish and began fighting with her twin atop the fish. They hopped over Duncan and Zoey’s heads and stood atop the doors as they tried to push the other off.

“THIS IS FOR GRIFFITH!” Samey shouted as she swiped towards Amy’s side. She caught her in the side and Amy fell over. But the evil cheerleader was nothing if not nimble, and she sprung up, kicking her sister in the shin. 

“CUPCAKES!” Amy screamed seemingly randomly. 

“THAT WAS WHEN WE WERE THREE!” Samey hollered. She ducked a stab to her neck and managed to slam the fish into her counterpart’s stomach. “JUST LET IT--”

“NO!” Amy screeched. She swung her arms wildly and tried to grab her twin by the arm. Though she was successful in her last attempt Samey had managed a kick against Amy’s chest that ruined her grip on her. “NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!”

“JUST!” Samey swung. “YOU!” she stabbed. “LISTEN!” she slammed. “I’VE APOLOGIZED TIME AND TIME AGAIN! JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! MOM’S TOLD YOU REPEATEDLY! DAD’S TOLD YOU, UNCLE JOHN HAS, AUNT GRETCHEN! NEARLY EVERYONE! WHY DO YOU THINK I’M THE TOP OF THE PYRAMID!”

Amy, now out of breath, made one last attempt at a feeble swing that was easily blocked as Samey stood over her twin. “Cup…”

“LET IT GO WITH THE DAMN CUPCAKE! IT’S JUST A CUPCAKE!” Samey exclaimed. “IVE BEEN UNDER YOU FOR TOO LONG FOR SUCH A STUPID DESSERT!”

At the last word, she slammed her fish up Amy’s chin, dislodging a tooth and sending her sprawling into the water. She bobbed up and down helplessly as Samey turned to the others amidst cheers and hugs. Geoff in particular hugged her for quite a while even as Ryan tried to get his hug in. “We’re proud of you Sammy,” Bridgette said as she clapped the good twin on the back.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

I could be eliminated right now and I wouldn’t care! AMY LOST! I WON! AND EVERYONE BELIEVED ME, NOT HER!

* * *

Amy tried her best to get onto the canoe but a rapidly moving canoe pushed her under the wake yet again. “METHINKS CORPORAL IZZY OF THE INDIAN OCEAN HATH CAUGHT A BIG ONE!” Izzy shouted, pushing Amy onto the bow of their canoe. Amy could only look on in fear as Noah and Eva cast barely sympathetic glances towards the mean twins. “TO ISTANBUL, AHOY!” On the way away from the flotilla, a hapless duck clung onto Amy as Izzy, Eva, and Noah sped away.

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

I know I’m not the best looking girl on the team. Hell many people would call me ugly, but I have to say that I’d look better as a bow accessory than that Amy girl.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duck_ **

The duck could be seen gargling it’s mouth with mouthwash and brushing its bill fervently. “I kissed worms better than that crazy bow accessory,” subtitles said.

* * *

**_Confessional, Amy_ **

Nothing could be heard as she pounded the toilet seat. As she finished she opened her mouth to say something but a single tear fell. It looked like more was going to fall out but she fell into the toilet seat.

* * *

Beth, DJ, and B had had great luck in finding a fair amount of fish. It only took DJ dipping his hand in the water and yanking it out to get some fish jumping back up. “Hey guys,” DJ strained. “Do you think we have enough, I’m getting kind of hurt,” he complained.

“Oh DJ!” Beth shouted. “It’s fine, just put your hand down and rest. B and I were thinking about heading back now, right B?”

The silent genius raised a meaty thumb in approval. He had taken to counting a good chunk of the fish and tallied up to approximately 53. The genius looked at the brickhouse with a smile and set up the canoe motor to continue backwards. “Awesome,” DJ said as he slumped over.

* * *

**_Confessional, Irene_ **

The fish with a familiar eye marking on its side made a reappearance in the confessional. It had a small photo of Dj and hugged it tightly. On its fin was a wedding band and it held up a letter for Dj

* * *

**_Confessional, DJ_ **

I wonder why the fish were so attracted to me. Was it because I made out with Irene that long ago? That can’t be it...oh, a letter?

“To DJ, please come to my wedding. Thanks for being my first kiss, Irene.”

...what the heck is up with these animals?

* * *

Heather had raced along the shore, looking for buoys, but to her dismay, very little of them were found. She had finally found a buoy floating just twenty feet from where she was. The queen bee took off her shoes and swam to the floating indicator. As she touched the buoy a series of balloons floated up over the water. She hastily jumped to grab one of them and to her shock, a blue balloon popped over her head, dumping a fish on her.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

The things I do for money…

* * *

The canoes had made their way to the pier about an hour later, battered and bruised but yes, full of fish. On the dock was where they all saw Chris waiting for them. “Thank you all, looks like we have enough for a nice feast.”

First to dump off all their fish were the Giraffes. Ezekiel and Beardo stepped forward and shook out the taller boy’s hair from all the fish. Though rank, the 10 fish they procured funneled in. next to follow them were the surfer trio. They had brought in 14 additional fish. Finally, Trent, Gwen, and Cody dumped their fifteen fish in bringing their total up to 39. “Funny, it looked like we had way more than 15,” Trent noted.

“Aren’t you just mad that it isn’t nine?” Chris taunted.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

...leave it to Chris to call back to things that I greatly regret. I guess that’s drama nowadays.

* * *

Following the giraffes were the Rabbits. Amy frustratedly stormed up to her sister, only for Sammy to turn around and ignore her. Sadie, Katie, and Ella gestured for the talking fish to hop into the main tray where their brethren were. “You aren’t going to cook us are you?” one of them asked

Chris glanced at Chef, who procured a contract from the interns, then handed the fish the contract with a pen. “If you want to join our cast in a future event feel free to. We’ve yet to have fish interns and we must fill a diversity quota,” Chris explained. The four fish looked at each other and signed away. “And in light of the negative reception to the Clucky jokes, you will not be eaten.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

...I’ve been making a lot of these legal disclaimers haven’t I? The fish will not be harmed. I promise. 

* * *

Heather dumped her paltry fish off, Owen gave off his four fish, Justin turned up empty handed, and to his shock, Alejandro only dropped off 5 fish. “TUVIMOS COMO VEINTICINCO HORAS ANTES!”

“It looks like someone plundered them off of you, sucks man,” Chris said in false sympathy. “Looks like the Giraffes are safe with their total of 39 but the rabbits are in hot water with only 14 fish.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

If we lose I wonder if I could go home. Don't blame me for not touching those slimy fish. They’re gross! And besides, Alejandro lost the fish. I bet his beautiful eyes are slowly losing strength, not like my perfectly contoured eyeballs.

* * *

B, Beth, and DJ all hauled up their fish, a total of 55 making their way to the tray. Jasmine, Scott, and Dakota carried their pilfered haul of 25 fish up to the tray. Dawn and Sam combined were only able to make 7. “Pulling out into the lead are the Doves with a whopping 87 fish!”

The Birds, next up, deposited their 64 fish with little fanfare. “And the doves retain their lead as their fellow avian acquaintances fail to bring up the rear!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

The loot we found is much more valuable than winning immunity at this time. Everyone knows me as some kind of super villainness, but unfortunately I am as broke as my fellow million dollar fighting competitors. With all intents and purposes I intend to sell enough of the trash. That is if Leshawna, Izzy, brick, or any of the other hooligans on my team decide not to sell them.

* * *

Finaly, the Horses came up to deposit their decently sized haul. Duncan, Zoey, and Manitoba deposited their fish off. Manitoba took off his hat to wipe his brow and Mike came back. “Where did we get all of this fish?” he asked confused. Shortly following were Cameron, Dave, and Sky, who had managed more fish than the entirety of the Rabbits together. Finall, Anne Maria, Tyler, and Courtney deposited their pairs of fish, Anne Maria with much relief doing so.

“And it looks like we’ve totaled exactly seventy-nine fish for the horses. Close but no cigar,” Chris lamented. “The winners of today’s challenge are the doves!” a resounding cheer started from SCott of all people that carried to Dawn, Sam, DJ, and Beth.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Okay, I think I’m getting in nice with them. Dawn still scares the ever living--

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

\--daylights out of him… This gag is getting pretty old but i hope I’m scaring Scott. He needs to change and not just for his own safety. 

* * *

“And it unfortunately looks like with fourteen measly fish, the Rabbits will be eliminating a poor sucker tonight!” Chris annoyingly announced as he stood in front of the tray of fish. 

“I HATE YOU SAMEY!” Amy screeched. Samey merely ducked as Amy grabbed a hold of a sea urchin and threw it towards her direction. The urchin had hit Chris in the face and he stumbled backwards into the fish. “STAY STILL SO I CAN HIT YOU!” Amy freaked out.

Samey merely joined Geoff and the other contestants in walking away. Amy, desperate, threw one last fish high in the sky. It landed on her with a plop and seemed to slap her on the way down. “I HATE EVERYTHING!”

**Placements**

**1st: Doves, 87 fish**

**2nd: Horses, 79 fish**

**3rd: Birds, 64 fish**

**4th: Giraffes, 39 fish**

**5th: Rabbits, 14 fish**

  
  


With the BFFL alliance behind their cabin.

“So Amy right,” Sammy asked the group.

“Yeah I think so, even though Alejandro and Heather are major threats, Amy is just dragging us down she just needs to go,” Katie explained.

“Agreed, I don’t like wishing bad things upon people but she is one of the few that’s earned some major karma,” Ella said.

“Then it’s decided Amy is gone,” Sadie explained before they joined their team on the way to the elimination ceremony.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Welcome Rabbits to your second ceremony, thanks to your dramatic meltdown today you guys are here once again. Like I’ve said before and I’ll say it again, if you do not receive a marshmallow you will walk the dock of shame and take the boat of losers and will never ever come back to the island, now on to your votes. Those safe include, Justin, Sadie, Katie, Ella, and Owen,” Chris said.

“Shockingly Alejandro and Heather are safe as well,” Chris said earning glares from the pair in question, “Now Amy you are on the chopping block because you fought Sammy today over over the horrid things that you did to your sister and admitted to your whole feud being caused over a cupcake,” Chris said.

“Her name is Samey,” Amy snarled.

“Not anymore because your gone go pack your bags you’re outta here,” Chris said, Amy growled in anger before slumping over in defeat.

She made the escorted walk to the cabins with Chef at her side and grabbed her two duffel bags and some clothes she had drying out. “Amy wait!” Sammy cried out. 

The mean twin turned to her sister with a look at her eyes. “What?” Amy choked.

“I forgive you, can we just change this for now?” Sammy asked as her counterpart walked onto the dock of shame.

“No,” Amy said in a voice barely above a whisper. “You can’t forgive me until I’ve forgiven myself. Just...just don't talk to me Sammy. I need to sort things out and make amends to you somehow.”

Sammy pursed her lips as she saw her twin hop onto the boat of losers. The first inkling of twin telepathy in years kicked in, and she could sense that Amy was crying for the first time in as many years.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

It’s a little bitter sweet. I know we’ll get through this but she has a lot of changing to do. I’ll wait for her. She’s my sister, can’t change that about her.

* * *

**_Confessional Alejandro_ **

I needed to cut my losses, Amy was just dragging me down.

* * *

**_Confessional Sadie_ **

About time she left she just was dragging down the whole team down but now there’s no way we can lose.

* * *

“And one of the twins has left us will another follow, we shall see, will the BFFLs continue eliminating their targets or will they be found out, Will the animals on this island continue to act weird or will it finally stop and will Tyler actually beat the hell out of Scott or will Jasmine beat him to it, find out next time on Total Drama Island Revived,”

_**Votes** _

**Alejandro:** It's time to cut my losses, Amy you blew it big time chica.

 **Heather:** Amy just needs to go, she is drawing way too much attention to herself as well as Alejandro which in turn effects me.

 **Sammy:** Amy, do I need to say why.

 **Owen:** Amy is just so mean maybe even worse then Heather I hope she goes.

 **Amy:** Samey that BITCH!

 **Sadie:** As agreed with Sammy, the alliance is voting out Amy, I'd vote for her anyway even if I hadn't made that agreement.

 **Katie:** Amy is just so mean to Sammy, she needs to go

 **Ella:** I feel bad for the twins but Amy needs to learn how to control her anger

 **Justin:** Amy is ugly and evil, she deserves to go

**Trygve11: Well another chapter done I really gotta thank Hopps on this one he really came up with a lot of concepts this chapter and executed them perfectly honestly I don't know what I would do without him thanks again my man. And seriously guest chill with the weird reviews and please get some accounts so you can favorite the story so it can grow.**

**HoppsHungerFan: I second the weird review points. It was a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope we humanized Amy a lot towards the end. If we ever do do an All Stars story you can bet that the twins will be on there. For what it’s worth, thanks for all the weird reviews, it seems like we all like this story.**

**Elimination Order**

**52nd: Harold (Received most votes)**

**51st: Sierra (Received less votes than Harold)**

**50th: Stacy**

**49th: Max**

**48th: Jo**

**47th: Leonard**

**46th: Rodney**

**45th: Shawn**

**44th: Topher**

**43rd: Lindsay**

**42nd: Amy**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Sammy, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses:Tyler, Mike, Zoe, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, Scott, Beth, D.J., Dakota, Sam, Jasmine.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scarlett, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Sugar, Eva, Izzy.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen.**

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Final Destination 6: Reality T.V.

**Trygve11: Hope you all enjoy this chapter major thanks to Hopps once again the guy really came through with the challenge. I’m not the most knowledgeable on the subject but, he really made it a great challenge. And credit to Knifez’s story Total Drama Chaos for the idea of using VR in challenges, this is where this idea mainly became inspired from and I encourage you guys to go check it out it’s a really good story and it is definitely worth a read.**

**Hopps: most of the points Trygve made hold true for me. I loved how Knifez handled the final destination in his work so I hope we made ours unique and captivating enough for the audience to see. Also this chapter is a bit more gory than the others, and this won’t be the last gory VR that will happen.**

* * *

“Welcome back viewing audience to another episode of Total Drama Island Revived. Last time the teams worked together to collect as many fish as possible from the many bouies spread across the island, but it was the Doves who won out and the Rabbits who lost. While the saboteur didn’t have a hand in the vote it was almost as if the target for everyone went home. Amy the mean twin who fought and argued and tortured her sister for all her life was sent home for the benefit of the team, will they lose again and will the saboteur do anything important this episode, find out right now on Total Drama Island Revived,” Chris said to the camera.

* * *

The cameras around Camp wawanakwa popped out of the ground, disturbing the natural wildlife, throwing trash away, and even scaring a couple of interns.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

The cameras seemed to fly through the camp where Ryan, Cody, Beardo,Ezekiel and Bridgette, were sitting on some rocks talking strategy and not too far away Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Mike, Dave and Sky were doing the same.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Then the camera zoomed over to the beach to see the BFFL alliance hugging with an angry Jo staring at them.

_I wanna be famous._

Then the camera switched to Bridgette and Geoff having their backs turned with anger in their eyes but Geoff then stares over to where Sammy is and his face turns from a bit of discomfort to a bit of happiness.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The scene then switched to Duncan and Courtney arguing exchanging harsh words while Fang and Chomper stared sadly at them while Sky is trying to make up with Dave who in return hugs Sky who returns it.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

It was at this point the scene showed a shadowy character speaking to Chris.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

The cameras then panned to Scarlett watching Jasmine and Dawn chase down Scott smirking to herself.

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

Then the scene switches to Dawn and Jasmine chasing down Scott by the cabins before he falls into a trap set by B who was hiding behind some bushes

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Then it switches to the campfire where you can see everyone there and seeing Geoff and Ryan giving an awkward fist bump

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

It was at this point all of the eliminated campers were shown fading away from the campfire scene resembling that they have been eliminated.

* * *

The saboteur and Chris were currently in a non disclosable location,

“You have two choices this week and they both involve team swaps, either the first person out for both the winning and losing team will swap teams or the first two people to die in the challenge today will swap teams,” Chris explained,

“As much as your second option scares me I’ll go with the first option,” The saboteur mused.

“Fine choice my devious friend,” Chris said.

“I know,” They replied.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

These plebeians don’t know what’s coming. Yes I have become less “crazy” than I once was but, I still intend to win this petty game. After analyzing Chris’s patterns from previous seasons which means a twist should be appearing soon especially with a cast size this gargantuan. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

I may not be happy that I’m here but now with Topher gone, our team has been pretty chill. Zeke and Beardo are just that, Cody is fine, especially since he isn’t as clingy this season, me and Trent are just friends now even if we are a bit quiet, and it’s just that Geoff seems off. Hopefully he’s moved passed Bridgette. As for Ryan, I don’t know whether to trust him or not. Everyone else seems to, but the fact that he seems like an extremely strong player already and no one is really paying attention to it scares me.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

After we got out of our losing funk we have been on fire in challenges, nothing can ruin our mojo right now and even Lighting seems more of a team player right now, but for him that’s an extremely low bar to achieve. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

So last night I made amends with Sky and we both agreed that we would see how things would go this season before we actually became a couple, YES _(Fistpumps)_ Anyways, because we made up, Duncan approached us about an alliance with Mike, Zoey, and Cameron called The Exterminators, we are SO going to rule this game.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

Dave and I made up finally, and along with that I’m in an alliance with him, I’m sure we will go far but, hopefully one of us doesn’t get voted out early. But, we have the majority of votes there’s no way that will happen. Although I’m not entirely sure about us being so big though...

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

This is purely a strategic move so we make sure that Anne Maria goes home and then Tyler. As for Courtney--I don’t know--she seems different after last challenge. Who knows maybe one of those sharks knocked her upside the head or something? If they bit her I’m sure she would be missing a limb.

* * *

Most of the campers were outside having fun as Chris wanted to have another challenge later in the day so the football game from last time was able to resume but, this time there were some differences. Both Lighting and Eva agreed that whoever scores in the fewest plays would win the game. Lighting was set to take the kickoff after Eva had scored on the previous possession. Meanwhile some other campers were playing poker on the Birds patio. Those being Noah, B, Dawn, and Justin. Dawn to the surprise of Noah had the most cash at this point which was fifty dollars, Noah had thirty, B twenty, and Justin who was relatively bad at poker had ten. Justin at this point decided that it was over and decided that it was time to go all in, but sadly it was not meant to be because Noah with two aces beat out the ten of spades and queen of diamonds since the flop didn't favor Justin’s hand Noah won the pot kicking Justin out of the game.

Meanwhile the football game was going on and Lighting’s team was driving down the field and with his fifth play hit Ezekiel of all people out of the backfield who scampered into the endzone with the help of Ryan blocking for him. This meant Eva was going to receive the ball which once again went to Tyler who ran around and seemed like he was an unstoppable force with the football. He ran around everyone but Lighting was able to catch just before he reached the end zone. But it was all for naught because once again Tyler was the hero as he caught a ball from Eva on a curl route which gave Eva’s team the win because she scored in two plays compared to Lighting’s five. Which left a very angry Lighting complaining about how he should have been a team of one. 

Meanwhile the card game was getting heated. B at this point was out and Noah had gone all in but, it seemed as if Dawn could read everyone’s mind because she as well had gone all in which resulted in a Dawn win and a shocked Noah blubbering about how she won but he never got an answer sense Chris interrupted what everyone else was doing.

“Attention everyone please follow the path behind the Mess Hall to the big metal building behind it for today’s challenge,” Chris announced through the loudspeaker.

The campers arrived to the newly revealed silver building where Chris and Chef stood. All of the campers took their places at one of the many hanging headsets that were spread out across the room. “Welcome campers to the VR room, where we will host many different challenges that we can not legally do outside in the real world,” This earned a small cheer from Sam while some others joked about him actually using the budget for something good to a series of chuckles from others. 

“Anyways some things you guys should know is that in the VR world it will feel as if you’ve been in there for twice as long so today’s challenge will last three hours but in there it will feel like six. Also for every VR challenge we do it will be at least a double elimination where the losing team will vote off TWO members instead of the traditional one,” this earned a lot of groans from many of the campers especially from the former bass Courtney, Geoff, and Bridgette. 

“Now today’s challenge revolves around the Final Destination movies where, a random person will receive a premonition of a teammate dying and they must prevent it, after three hours is up the team with the most players remaining will win and the team with the fewest remaining lose, any questions,” Chris said.

“What’s the sabotage this week,” LaShawna asked.

“It will be revealed at the end of the challenge,” Chris explained earning some complaints from the cast.

“Is there anything preventing us from killing the opposing team,” Asked Lighting earning many glares from his fellow competitors.

“No there’s nothing stopping you from doing so,” Chris said, “No more questions, well then put your headset on and I’ll start the challenge,” Chris continued as everyone put their headsets on and then Chris pushed a button and everyone was beamed into the VR world.

The machines whirred to life as the Campers all waited to be taken somewhere. To their mutual confusion and disappointment they woke up in the virtual reality room. “Hey what gives?” Leshawna griped. “I thought we were supposed to go somewhere different.”

“I think we are in the virtual reality world,” cody mused. 

“Chris better be here to explain this!” Courtney complained. “Where is he?!”

One by one the other campers took off their headsets and began wandering around the now empty virtual reality room. “I can sense that this is not the same room we were in,” Dawn said. 

“No it ain’t,” Ezekiel said. “It doesn’t look like it was even used at all, eh.”

Alejandro went to the door to the chamber and opened it hesitantly, expecting a rabid bear or something worse at the other end, yet the horrors Al expected never came. The light was bright and many of the cast members stumbled out onto wawanakwa. 

The last person to exit, the devilish genius, shut the door behind her once she finally left. The cast all circled around each other and waited for anyone who had an inkling of what to do. “Well I don’t know about you but--” Heather started.

She was cut off with the shaking of Wawanakwa. “What is this?!” Justin asked

“A fracking drill!” Katie shrieked. “MY DAD WORKS WITH THIS ALL THE TIME!”

“A what?!” Beardo echoed.

“A FRACKING DRILL! IT’S TOO SMALL FOR AN ISLAND LIKE THIS!” Cameron panicked. “We need to get out of here!” He fled into the forest with many others as a giant fracture appeared in the ground, splitting the circle in half. Sam and Dakota reached to each other as their patch of ground widened but they were just out of reach for a true rescue on either end. 

Duncan, Gwen, Manitoba Smith, Jasmine, Brick, Izzy, and ten others were trapped on the side closest to the island shorelines. As Zoey joined Manitoba in running away she glanced back to see five people, Owen, Sky, B, Lightning, and Cody, fall into the widening crevasse. Dawn had urged many others to join them but he could sense that too many contestants had failed to think properly and ran into the forest. Her aura reading skills failed her as she ran into a tree and knocked herself out, no one else in sight.

Duncan and Manitoba had taken charge in getting people onto boats but to both of their dismay it would have taken five minute to get them started. Jasmine looked back at Camp Wawanakwa to see the 1000 foot cliff crumble. Wreckage from the cliff caused giant waves to capsize both of the boats Duncan and Manitoba were working on. The island sank just as all the boats collapsed, killing them all.

As the vision ended Alejandro threw open the door with ferocity. “NO TIEMPO PARA EXPLICAR!” he shouted. Many of the contestants followed him out of the virtual reality room to the docks. All had piled onto five separate boats, one per team, and waited hesitantly as the island slowly began to shake. The boats were finally active and all five teams fled the sinking island. Though waves from the thousand foot cliff threatened to knock them off, they were mainly unharmed.

“Sha-what was that?” Lightning asked his team as they floated next to his other members.

“We all got that,” Ryan half asked and half confirmed. 

“The easy part is over,” Gwen noted ruefully. “I think we have to head into that warehouse.”

She pointed to a giant building with a sign that said Wywynykwy Warehouse. A dock directly in front of the warehouse led to the interior, which undoubtedly would be larger on the inside, much larger. Duncan, Heather, Jasmine, Brick, and Ryan all tied their boats up and disembarked. The teams all followed them into a vestibule. Inside the warehouse they saw that five doors were with their team logos, and they walked into their respective ones.

“Even in this virtual world, I can sense that too many animals suffered an unfortunate demise,” Dawn mulled over.

“Oh Dawn, it’s okay, they’re not real,” Dakota tried to comfort.

“But isn’t that worse?!” Dawn exclaimed. “They are not real meaning they can be subjected to the same pain over and over and over again! I just need a moment please.”

Dakota and Sam backed away awkwardly as they saw the remains of Wawanakwa sink further down into the lake. It was a surreal sight but to Sam he could only marvel at the technology presented forward. 

Jasmine and Beth had taken to exploring their small raised encampment of the warehouse all around the maze of boxes that called it home. “I wonder how much it took Chris to program all of this,” Jasmine mused.

“Probably way more than he’s paying Chef,” Beth jiped. 

The two shared a laugh before Beth doubled over, an intense vision flashing across her head. She could see out of the corner of her eye a forklift and a lever being pulled. A flash of red was dragged under the wheels and squashed flat. As the vision replayed she heard echoing over and over “....idol…”

“We have to go down there!” Beth shouted. 

Jasmine looked at the shorter farmer as she slid down a ladder and navigated the maze of shelves. A wrench fell from a hook high above and hit a lever on a patrolling forklift. The forklift turned into a corner, clearly on the agenda. The two girls soon bumped into Scott. “...are you really looking for an Idol in here?!” Jasmine shouted.

“So what if I am?” Scott sneered. “Any idol here cannot be used in real life. I’m not used to this fancy pants stuff but if an idol is here then an idol is an idol.”

“Scott you should move!” Beth commanded. “I had a vision and--”

“Who are you, Dawn?” Scott snarked. “We all escaped that island so we should be fine.”

Beth grabbed hold of Scott’s hand and tried to pull him away but the redhead wouldn’t budge. She tried to get Jasmine to help her out but she was cut off by a falling plank. The forklift turned the corner and rapidly accelerated and crashed into the two country teens. Yet Beth was able to escape unscathed but the weaselly Scott was dragged under the forklift.

Beth opened her eyes to see a smear of red all along the floor. It was though Scott’s body was being dragged by the forklift. She stepped forward, only to slip on one of Scott’s ugly shoes. She hesitantly helped Jasmine move the plank away as they witnessed the forklift turning corners some hundred yards away. The two could barely hold in their vomit.

* * *

**_Confesional, Beth_ **

Why does it have to be so realistic?!

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

This virtual reality tech is mainly used in interactive horror exhibits so no expense was spared in the virtual mutilation of our favorite contestants. And besides, who doesn’t want to see Scott die?

* * *

Jasmine could barely catch her breath and regain her balance when Beth suddenly yanked out of the way. One of many planks above them had fallen on her legs and given her a long gash. She screamed in pain and used Beth as a crutch to bring herself up. “That plank would have been worse,” Beth tried to justify.

“If you saved me, then I’m next, right?” Jasmine asked. 

“Yeah,” Beth hesitantly said. “I don’t think that it’s good to walk away.”

“Then we better get back to the others,” Jasmine sighed, looking up at the latter the two of them took down.

The Horses had just gotten hungry and sent out Zoey, Mike, Duncan, Courtney, and Cameron out for a couple of foodstuffs. “If you find spray tan just whisk it over to me!” Anne Maria shouted.

The unlikely five had started a nice conversation regarding the tropes of horror films. Cameron’s definition of horror was Courage the Cowardly Dog, much to Duncan’s humor. “That show was scary,” Mike said sympathetically. “But I was never the most scared of it.” The conversation came to a halt as they heard hooks above them, being dragged over a series of boxes and dropping at random intervals. 

“Weird,” Duncan noted.

“Let’s just be careful guys,” Zoey started to say.

“This isn’t real though,” Courtney said dismissively. “It’s just a lot of visual effects.” She kicked over a box annoyed and revealed a tunnel towards another part of the warehouse. “Let’s check this out,” the lawyer in training recommended as several hooks dropped down. They seemed to be moving at a much faster speed and were heading directly towards them.

Zoey had pushed herself against Duncan and took the hook straight into her chest. Mike screamed at the realism of the horror and tried to run away. “WHAT DID ZOEY DO?!” Cameron screeched.

“It must have been her premonition!” Courtney shouted. “OH--OH!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

The lawyer threw up for a good fifteen seconds. She turned to the camera and explained “YOU COULD SEE HER LUNGS!”

* * *

“That means...that means I’m next, right?” Duncan said worriedly.

“Must be!” Mike said, trembling in fear. He grabbed onto Cameron tightly and wrapped around him like a teddy bear. “Duncan, just tell us who you see.

“If the danger is up there, then maybe it’ll be safer in this tunnel,” Courtney recommended. She looked to her teammates in confirmation and they all nodded. 

She took the first step into the tunnel and found that it was barely five feet by 2 feet tall. It would have to do. She got on her hands and knees as Duncan seemingly stared at her shapely butt. “Uhh, Duncan?” Mike tried to interrupt.

To no avail, Duncan remained fixated on Courtney as she awkwardly crawled forward into the tunnel, passing over squares of precariously placed floorboards in the dimly lit crawl space. He inched forward, having gotten a vision of Courtney and green jelly or poison or whatever it was. The Ogre stepped forward and crept up on Courtney, hesitantly. The ground collapsed just as she stepped onto a big green plate that seemed to give away. She fell head first halfway through the hole and propped herself against the sides of the tunnel. Courtney screamed as 

“PRINCESS!” Duncan screamed as he lunged towards her legs. “Help me!”

Mike and Cameron ran to Duncan as he slowly sank into the floor. Though they almost lost their grip, Mike’s torn shirt finally fell away and the stronger Vito aided them in lifting the lawyer up. “Mike,” Duncan said, out of breath as he tried to slap himself out of it.

“No worries, when you mess with the Vito’s friends he’s sure to snap em up,” Vito cockily said before curling up to the shaking courtney. 

“Green...Green...Green jelly!” she shouted. 

“Don’t worry dame, I would hate to see such a beautiful tanned wonder shake.”

“Alright Vito, I think that you’ve helped enough,” Duncan said frustrated. He grabbed a shirt from a crate and wrestled Vito to the ground, shoving the shirt onto him.

“...Guys,” Courtney said meekly. “I think Anne Maria’s next. Something about fire and water and ice and salt.”

“Well we have to help her!” Cameron said, running off. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

I’m surprised that Duncan got me back to me! Vito’s always been the most problematic. I just take off my shirt and he’s there. I think I was like ten when he first showed up...hehe...stupid puberty…

* * *

“Well excuse me if I know next to nothing about horror movies!” Heather sneered. She, Alejandro, Justin, Katie, and Sadie were looking at Owen’s bloody corpse. The poor big guy had a giant gash through his throat from a rabid rat that came through the vents. 

“What exactly did you see?!” Katie asked through tears.

“Something chittering, something slimy, and then a whip but I didn’t know what that meant! What kind of movie is this anyway?!” 

“Final Destination,” Justin said. “The gist of it is that we all have premonitions and we have to prevent them from happening. Death caught up to Owen from the looks of it.”

“So who is--” Heather started. As she continued she received a vision of a giant metal plate falling from the sky. It wobbled in the air and bisected Katie through the middle. She snapped out of the vision and looked to the ceiling, finding that one of the hooks transporting things were dangerously close to failure. One of them had a metal plate. “Katie, Sadie, Justin, move!” 

The skinny BFFFL looked up and saw the plate falling vertically. The sharpness gleamed in the sunlight as the plate came dangerously close to her. She dove out of the way just in time. The plate drove three inches into the ground as Sadie shrieked loudly. Katie looked to Heather with a heavy breath and fear in her eyes.

“Who’s next?” Justin asked fearfully.

Katie’s eyes seemed to gloss over as she saw, only once, an image of Justin’s green shirt being whisked away by a rope. “You!” Katie shouted. 

Justin looked confounded as a rogue crate came whipping down a ramp, a rope attached to the receptacle threatening to whip Justin’s head clean off. The model ducked back but the rope still wrapped around his neck. The crate’s momentum continued and Justin was dragged by his neck through the lower floor of the warehouse. 

The teens scrambled to rescue the model but the crate was travelling at too high of a velocity to ensure safe stopping. Alejandro found that out the hard way when he was given a glancing blow from the rolling crate. Justin’s face turned blue and his eyes were just about closed when Heather jumped on top of the crate with a hatchet. Thinking quickly she lowered the hatchet onto the rope tying Justin up and freed him. The remaining teens looked out of Breath as Justin looked to catch his breath.

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

I bet I looked like hell in that warehouse. That rope was no joke. I’m glad that I’m still majorly intact from that incident. I’m definitely not stepping around no rope materials anytime soon.

* * *

The floor beneath the Giraffes was slowly collapsing as they all ran forward. It was thanks to Gwen having the curse of the vision that they all ran forward, but the goth was too out of breath to entirely reveal who the main victim was, but the goth remained looking intently at both Bridgette and Cody. 

Geoff dove into the side of a crate and leaned over, holding his hand out for others as they all ran past. Ryan was the first to grab on and he hoisted himself up. “BRIDGETTE!” he shouted. The blond surfer turned and hopped onto the ledge, just as the floor exposed wires at her feet. 

Soon enough all eight members were holed up in a crate that was much bigger than it looked but it was still too small for a lot of them. As the wires died out, Bridgette stepped out first. “I think it’s good,” she proclaimed. 

She held her hand out for Cody and Ryan to step out of the crate. It was then that Cody nearly fell through a metal plate that exposed a lengthy fall to a catwalk some fifty feet below. “We got you buddy!” Bridgette said. Beardo, Ezekiel ,Trent, Gwen, and finally Geoff all jumped from the crate and waited for Cody to catch his breath. “I think it was...I think it was Cody,” Gwen finally said.

“So now I'm next to have a vision?” Cody asked. 

No sooner had he asked that question when he immediately went slack. Bridgette and Ryan and Geoff and Trent were in the middle of what looked to be a dogpile as what seemed to be a nail bomb blew up, sending the nails into the back of someone’s skull. To his lack of knowledge, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, and Ryan had all surrounded him as his eyes slowly shot open.

Gwen, ever observant, saw a crate of weapons placed next to the crate they were all holed up into. “Uhh Guys,” Gwen started.

Cody looked up to see that right behind Ryan was a munitions chest. He tried pulling at Ryan to get him to duck but he couldn’t get a grip on time, and he was too weak to move Ryan’s considerable bulk downward. The bomb went off and Ryan slumped forward, five nails driven into his head and a further two down the back of his neck. He fell onto Cody, who let out a scream as Ryan’s virtual blood trickled down.

“...Let’s…” Geoff started before dying off. “Let’s get him off of you Codester.”

“...good idea,” Bridgette said, snapping out of her trance. “Now what?”

“This place isn’t safe but it’s better to keep moving,” Trent observed. “Cody, I think you may have another vision so I think Beardo and I can carry you so that you don’t collapse in a vulnerable place.”

Cody looked to the big guy and smiled in reassurance. Beardo shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ezekiel. This was gonna be a long challenge.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cody_ **

I get that it’s not real but video games and virtual reality are scary! That’s not me being a wimp that’s just common sense!

* * *

The Birds were currently straining to catch their breath. Brick took a glance towards Scarlett, who had barely avoided getting her arm chopped off with some falling rebar, as she looked at her arm inquisitively. Scarlett immediately went limp and her teammates became alert. Izzy sprung into action, running around the circle of her teammates as she cackled about playing a big game of mousetrap.

“Is she alright?” Sugar asked with a drawl.

“Sugar,” Noah explained tiredly. “Have you not been paying attention?” 

The pageant queen shook her head sadly.

“She’s having a vision and unless we do something about that vision, one of us will die,” Noah explained for the umpteenth time. Sugar looked at Noah with a look of incredulity and tried to comprehend what the egghead told her. “So if you see any signs of danger then--”

He was abruptly yanked by Sugar and he felt the splash of concrete against his back. “Like that?” Sugar said dimly. “Why didn’t the genius say anything about it?”

Scarlett strained to catch her breath as Noah stared at Sugar incredulously. “We should keep moving, has everyone caught their breath?” Noah recommended.

Scarlett’s snarl disappeared from her face as she and Brick stood up. “Yes,” Scarlett said. “It is most pertinent that the eight of us continue on our misadventure through this warehouse. If I recall correctly then Noah is next to have a vision. It would be most opportune to have him have a vision in a less dangerous place.”

* * *

**_Confesional, Scarlett_ **

I enjoy Scott’s strategy so much so that it may in fact be the best. It is easy for a woman of my build and mental capacity to simply dupe others into believing that I am the weakest link, especially in virtual reality. However it seems like Noah has also subscribed to that theory.

* * *

DJ kicked B away with startling force and the silent genius collapsed into a plate of tupperware just as the fan high above came crashing down. Dawn and Dakota and Beth rushed over to DJ to check on any wounds he may have gotten.

The silent genius feebly raised up a hand but otherwise made no stir as the fan exploded, sending a blade into Beth’s stomach. Both Dawn and Dakota glanced at B as he winced. “I sense his aura is quite active.”

* * *

**_Confessional, B_ **

He hangs his head in shame but looks to the camera as though he’s saying ‘No duh’

* * *

Dakota and Dawn backed away from B as he pointed to Dakota. “What does that mean?” Dakota asked worriedly. 

Dawn wasn’t able to react in time as a screw shot into Dakota’s throat. She choked on it and stumbled into the tupperware, where she was further buried by the receptacles.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

These are trying times. All challenges are very much trying yet this one is the most so far. The funny thing is that this isn’t real.

* * *

“B?” Dawn asked. “I propose that you get up and as soon as you get a vision of someone dying that you push them away.”

The genius held up a thumb in confirmation. He got up from the tupperware, holding his head in pain, and jump-tackled Jasmine from a spilling oil slick that would have caused her to slip into a broken set of planks. “Crikey,” Jasmine muttered. It was going to be a long day. 

Anne Maria, Dave, Sky, and Tyler were trying their best to have a conversation but the noises around the warehouse caused Dave to be on high alert. “Jeez shortstuff,” Anne Maria griped. “That’s the fifth time you’ve jumped.”

“This place is too disorganized!” Dave shouted anxiously. 

“But bro,” Tyler started. “You survived Pahkitew, and that place was filthy.”

“Urgh, don’t remind me,” Sky and Dave said at the same time.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

Pahkitew was so dirty it dirtied our minds. It says something when Wawanakwa is much cleaner, right?

* * *

Anne Maria rolled her eyes as Courtney barreled down the corner. “LOOK OUT!” Courtney screeched as she slipped through an oil slick. Duncan and Mike chased after her as Cameron tried his best to run up and warn the tanned girl. “Anne!” 

All of a sudden, the Horses turned around, with a loud clang indicating danger was on its way. Anne Maria was the first to bolt from the release of several giant tires. “Anne Maria wait!” Cameron tried to warn her.

He, Dave, and Sky simply ducked below a lip in the warehouse. Tyler had jumped high but not high enough to escape the tires. He got a grip on the rubber and leaped to a hanging shelf, where his impressive finger strength gave him just enough force to lift himself up. Anne Maria wasn’t so lucky however.

Her pouf ran against a piece of over hanging wood. What she considered to be her pride and joy went up in flames instantly. Anne Maria’s scream of pain echoed through the hallway as she seamlessly avoided the rolling tires from high above. Her luck ended when the last of the tires rolled past her. She had tripped over her own two feet into a puddle of machine oil. She caught fire.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

But Anne Maria wasn’t running anywhere fast enough to set her hair aflame! Either way she shouldn’t have caught on fire! This makes no scientific sense!

* * *

Mike and Duncan had gotten Courtney stabilized as they all rejoined the remaining members. The former CIT had averted her gaze but not her nose from her teammates charred corpse. “Tyler…” Courtney murmured. “We should…”

Mike gasped and Svetlana came out. “YA zdes', chtoby spasti tebya, krasnyy odetyy tovarishch!” Svetlana said.(I am here to save you red clad comrad) The rest of the cast looked at each other with a blank look on their face as Svetlana flipped through the shelves and grabbed tyler by the wrist. The two of them clung onto a ceiling light as Courtney barked warnings from her position. They had avoided one of the lights that blew up and Tyler was set down when Svetlana placed him just behind Duncan.

Courtney still pushed Tyler from behind Duncan, just in time to avoid a garage spring that had been set off. The extra distance nudged Duncan ever so slightly and though dazed, Duncan was able to remain standing. “Thanks dudette!” Tyler thanked Svetlana.

Svetlana gasped and Mike looked at the rest of his team. “What happened?”

“Svetlana,” Cameron, Dave, Sky, and Courtney said simply. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Svetlana_ **

Da, it was me! 

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

*sigh* I guess Zoey being gone just brought the others out of me. At least they’re helpful this time around

* * *

**_Confessional, Chester_ **

Eh? Did that young whippersnapper say I might not have been useful?

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

...Chester still helps even in his own way.

* * *

Sugar had just pushed Noah out of the way of a falling waterbed. The bed exploded on impact and drenched most of the team halfway up their body. Noah and Scarlett both shivered at the cold water running up their legs. Brick had taken off his boots and set it down on a stationary forklift as the rest tried to dry themselves up. “Yeesh, that was close,” Sugar complained. She rested her hand on something firm, only to back away when she realized it was brick’s butt. “Sorry soldier!” she said alert.

“What?” Brick asked confused. He swung his arm around and hit a lever on the forklift. 

Alert, Noah called out to the redhead genius, who splashed in the water as she backed away. “Thanks Noah,” the redhead called astutely.

He was about to reply when he heard the forklift whir up and turn around. The egghead made a splash as he dove out of the way. Scarlett, however, was not so lucky as the forklift’s forks turned into her stomach. She was hoisted some five feet off the ground and her stomach was brutally opened. The evil genius vomited blood and she was carried off into the warehouse. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

The pain was terrible. I must use this technology for my own gain. Hopefully I can use it first on that lazy egghead. He gives us geniuses bad names.

* * *

So far, the Giraffes were doing well, having only lost Ryan to an impromptu weapon bomb, but they were on high alert as Trent had just received a vision. “Trent?” Cody asked for the fifth time in a minute.

“Lay off him Cody,” Gwen said in a snippy tone. “It’s his first one, and if I recall you weren’t exactly that urgent with Ryan.” 

“Cody had his first time too,” Geoff spoke up. The team threatened to devolved into a further scuffle when Trent finally broke out of his funk and pushed Ezekiel out of the way of a swinging sign. The musician was flung into an open fridge that toppled over. Hesitantly, the three remaining underdogs pushed their way in front of the crowd, only to stop when they saw blood coming out the bottom.

“...damn,” Gwen said, breaking the silence.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ezekiel_ **

Shoot eh, to think that could have been me! Are deaths in this movie series always this bad?

* * *

Ezekiel was the first to break from the shared funk of the team. “Bridgette I think we just need to keep moving, right?” 

“...yes,” Bridgette said. “If you have any clues tell us as soon as pos--”

The surfer walked as she tried her best to keep the rest of her team involved. Ezekiel was dutifully listening to her but he was unable to fill in the blank as Bridgette had fifteen gallons of acid dumped over her head. Her screams of pain filled the warehouse as Cody, Zeke, Beardo, Geoff, and Gwen all averted their eyes. She disappeared behind site and presumably collapsed. Her shoes were the last thing visible.

“...let’s not go that way, eh?” Ezekiel said. He suddenly grew silent as he took Geoff’s hat off. The rest of the team cleared a circle of about five feet from Geoff as he moved away. Though his feet were crushed by a falling anvil, he had avoided a much worse fate.

* * *

**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

After that splinter in Total Drama Island I don’t think that anything can faze me...except for hail man, that’s still scary as hell.

* * *

“So no talking?” Geoff recommended . 

The rest of the team seemed to be in agreement as Geoff steered his team away from Trent’s fridge, Bridgette’s shoes, and the fallen anvil. The challenge just seemed to be getting longer.

It didn’t take long for the Horses to witness yet another death of theirs. Though Ella had received a premonition of Sammy dying, they were on opposite parts of the warehouse yet within clear eyesight. The blond cheerleader had no time to respond to her anxious teammates as she hesitantly walked forward to avoid what she perceived to be a threat from behind. Unbeknownst to her, she had shuffled forward into a freeze-dry freezer. Through the glass her team saw her froze in mere milliseconds and fall over, shattering into an infinite amount of tiny red pieces.

Ella gulped as she turned to Alejandro, barely eeking out a warning. The nimble Latin backed up against a crate where a revving chainsaw was threatening to break out. With the alert provided by the princess, Alejandro was able to dodge the chainsaw’s blade as it barely nipped the top of his head, causing only slight bleeding.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

Gracias a dios que virtual reality simulation didn’t really provide much worse of a wound. And muchas gracias a dios que the simulation’s injuries doesn’t really translate to the real world. I would hate for my own temple to fall to such ruin at a young age.

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

Is it bad that I wanted to see Al’s pretty little head mangled? I feel like somewhere my dream would have come true

* * *

Alejandro took a look at Justin, clearly sensing that the Hawaiian model had a lot of animosity towards him, but clearly said nothing. Alejandro turned the other cheek and held his shirt to his head, earning an appreciative squeal from the BFFFLs. Suddenly he turned and dove towards Justin, knocking him to the ground while an activated treadmill launched a weight towards his stomach. 

Justin made a move to get up but Alejandro forced him down as five more weights were launched in the air. The two attractive teens looked at each other before Justin pushed Alejandro off of him. “Thanks,” he grumbled.

The Birds had only lost Scarlett in the time many of their rivals lost at least 2 others. They had taken a breather and somehow, in this virtual world, Leshawna, Sugar, and even Eva had grown hungry. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

Virtual Reality isn’t a field of athletics I’m familiar with...would it even be considered athletics at this point? Was it Noah that said ‘Reality is relative and is what we make of it?” Why do old philosophers have such stupid quotes to remember? Ah forget this!

* * *

Leshawna had opened a crate of granola bars and was currently diving in to grab a massive chunk of them. “Leshawna wait!” Izzy tried to interrupt.

The booty-licious queen stopped for just a moment, and where her head was a rat leaped out of the crate directly where her head was. Things weren’t as simple as that though. The mutant rat landed on her meaty arm and bit fiercely. Leshawna screamed as she staggered back, pulling at the rat. 

If it weren’t for Izzy Leshawna would have been taken out of the virtual reality simulation. The lunatic grabbed a hold of the rat by the neck and swung it around, killing it. As she did so, a message appeared on the protein bars. “Death’s books have been balanced. Breather for sixteen minutes.” 

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

That girl is some sort of crazy but it’s the good sort of crazy. I don’t really want to cross her in any way, I still remember Action

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

This virtual reality doesn’t mean *******! IZZY OF THE ORACLE IS STILL ABLE TO SEE IN THE FUTURE MORE THAN DAWN AND EVEN CHRIS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA (gives camera a firework)

* * *

Dawn and Jasmine, the last two members of their team, had just lost B to a sacrifice. The pixie girl was pushed out of the way from a conveyor belt that led to a trash compactor. She very much appreciated the notion but just like her teammates’ previous deaths the aura overload had taken a massive toll on her. “You aright my friend?” Jasmine inquired. 

“Yes...but I do suggest that you...you...you…”

“Duck?” 

The aura whisperer nodded quietly and jasmine ducked to Dawn’s height. It was no easy feat for the massive girl but Jasmine managed. Five weights flew over her head from high above at startling speeds. Jasmine and Dawn glanced up, not really noticing that they had all landed on a vertical band saw and dislodged it from the safety. “Thanks mate, that was closer than a dust storm,” Jasmine said, standing up quickly.

Her legs strained as she stood up once again. Dawn tried her best to speak up yet it was all for naught as the final half pound weight launched into Jasmine’s head. The survivalist stumbled to the side underneath the falling buzz saw. She tried her best to regain her balance yet simply could not stand up in time as the saw traveled down her midline. 

All Dawn could do at that point was wince. She was alone and she needed to last in order to have a fighting chance.

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie & Sadie_ **

(Katie) This challenge was so disgusting! 

(Sadie) Oh my God I know! 

(Katie) When that tall girl died that was so gross!

(Sadie) So gross!

(Katie) That meant we were all in the same warehouse, right?

(Sadie) So right!

* * *

The Rabbits looked where the weights all launched to see Dawn all alone. Jasmine’s half body slumped over and Dawn hesitated to look up. She used a crate to prop herself up and as a sign flew in front of the Rabbit’s line of sight she disappeared. “Well, it looks like our nature loving friend is all alone,” Heather noted.

She was pulled aside by the Latin charmer with surprising force. “Are you thinking what I am thinking?” Alejandro remarked.

Heather looked at the weights scattered around Jasmine’s body and an evil smirk grew around her face. “Since we can’t find Dawn we can also try our best to kill others,” Heather grinned.

Alejandro mirrored her smirk as Justin bolted to Ella. Stupidly, he caught the flaming hot glass that almost landed primly on the princess’ head. He threw it towards Sadie, who threw it towards Katie, who threw it towards Justin, who threw it towards Ella, who threw it towards heather. Luckily, she caught it with a fire proof blanket from a chest. 

Heather and Alejandro noticed out of the corner of their eye, a certain pageant queen looking from a shelf up above. The two villains turned to each other and leered at Sugar. The pageant queen was unable to maneuver her girth around the tiny maze of boxes. Heather threw the still flaming hot glass towards Sugar despite Ella’s objections. In the blink of an eye Brick threw a shield upwards, blocking the glass.

Yet, in the world of virtual reality, the momentum from the glass nudged Sugar just enough and pushed her into a low hanging shelf. The back of her head was sliced open and the pageant queen drew her last breath in the world of virtual reality.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sugar_ **

I don’t get how Heather, who by all means should be a beautiful pageant queen, could do something so ugly! Maybe she ain’t even gonna win this pageant! She can’t horde two pageant tiaras, especially when a true queen is right here!

* * *

Enraged, Brick picked up the flaming hot glass and threw it towards Heather. The glass burned her immediately and blinded the dragon queen. She stumbled back, holding her eyes in pain, and she fell over the railing, stopping when Alejandro grabbed her heels. It was all for naught as Heather slipped forward further and further, eventually falling into an open forge.

Alejandro, Ella, and Brick averted their eyes before Justin ran forward and tried to push Brick off. The soldier was nothing if not stable and deflected Justin off of him with ease. Though strong, Justin wasn’t trained in fighting, and it didn’t take much for Brick to push Justin off of the elevated walkway. Again, the male model was strangled, but this time he could not survive.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ella_ **

As violent as total drama can get I can tell that we are all of good hearts and want to fight for the true heroes of our lives, ourselves. I just feel guilty to subject both Justin and Heather to that notion.

* * *

Upon looking at Alejandro, Sadie, Katie, and Ella, Brick promptly bolted out into a run. His shrill scream reached through the entire warehouse as Ella finally managed to get Sadie out of the way of a malfunctioning tennis ball machine that was way too fast. 

Also hearing Brick’s panicked screams were Beardo, Cody, and Gwen. Zeke had pushed Beardo out of the way of a falling ladder. Just below them was a hapless Noah, who fell over his feet, falling over. Where his head was, the ladder crushed his calves.

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

I’m sixty-five percent sure that a ladder was used in the main final destination series. Leave it to Chris to never be truly original. Must not have been in the budget.

* * *

Ella, Alejandro, Katie, and Sadie had finally caught up to Brick when all five of them collapsed. As Brick struggled to remain conscious, he saw the warehouse shut down. In the massive virtual play area, the remaining members all collapsed.

The surviving players were suddenly pulled out of the virtual reality machines and the remaining players were then told by Chris through an automated message to head to the Mess Hall where the already eliminated campers were so they could get the results of the challenge. The surviving campers walked their way to the mess hall where all of the “dead” campers waited for them along with Chris who stood at the front of the Mess Hall.

“Welcome back survivors to the real world, congrats on surviving but I have some BIG news to inform you guys about,” Chris announced,

“Just get on with it Chris,” Gwen said clearly annoyed with the sadistic host.

“Well first off I would like to announce the sabotage for this challenge,” Chris said earning multiple groans of annoyance from the campers.

“The sabotage was that the first person to die from both the losing and winning teams would switch teams and, sense the Doves had the least people remaining and the Birds had the most they will be swapping players,” Chris said pausing before announcing who was switching teams because not everyone was fully aware of who died first for each team. “Scarlett and Scott pack your bags you are switching teams,” Chris announced earning some slight cheers from Jasmine, B, and Dawn, “Now sense Scarlett was originally on the winning team she will have immunity from the vote this week as well so, Doves I will see you all at the ceremony in about ten minutes,” Chris continued.

The Doves considered that revelation to be a bitter sweet one. True they were excited at losing Scott but many were hesitant at having another rogue redhead on their team. No one really knew who to vote for because there wasn’t a clear loser anymore but to some there was one person who was clearly the weakest link on the team now that Scott was gone.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

“Doves, welcome to another ceremony. Like I explained earlier this is a double elimination so, when TWO of you have not received your marshmallow you must walk the dock of shame and take the boat of losers and never ever ever come back,” Chris explained, “Now the votes were pretty spread out tonight but let's see who gets a marshmallow and who doesn't,”

“Scarlett, since you just switched teams you have immunity for the night,” Chris said tossing a marshmallow to the psychotic genius.

“Those also safe include Jasmine, B, and Dawn,” The three each caught their marshmallows before Chris continued.

“Also safe is DJ,” Chris said tossing a marshmallow to the big friendly giant.

“The three of you all received some votes tonight. Beth unlike most of your teammates you actually did something in the challenge but it seems your past performances haven't helped you any. Sam straight up man you have just been straight lazy, and finally Dakota you don't have a great track record either,” Chris explained to the three in question who all looked on in fear.

“Sam you are safe tonight,” Chris said tossing the final marshmallow to a distraught Sam who just let the white morsel hit his face and fall to the ground.

Dakota who shockingly took the news well went to comfort her gamer boyfriend. “Sam it's alright, win it for us ok and even if you don't win, I'll still love you ok?” Dakota said giving Sam a peck on the lips which seemed to bring out of his trance. 

“I'll win it for us Dakota you have my word,” Sam said standing up and giving the blonde model a big hug.

Meanwhile Beth was busy hugging DJ, Jasmine and some of her other friends that were sad she was going home. “We’ll miss you Beth,” DJ said crying giving a hug to the petite girl.

“Alright enough sentimental bull crap dock of shame both of you,” Chris said sending the two girls to the boat of losers to be carded off to most likely Playa de Losers.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sam_ **

I regret voting for Beth, she didn't deserve to go home I only voted for her because she had the best chance of going home over Dakota. But I wonder who voted for me though.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

I voted for Sam sadly two close friends went home in the process but I still have B and Dawn and DJ seems nice but he seems like he's laying extremely low this season.

* * *

**_Confessional, DJ_ **

I'm just laying low this season and voting with the pack, I'm trying to go the distance and I need to make it to merge to do so.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

These plebeians will all fall, but only Jasmine truly knows what I'm capable of but I'll need to find a way to get rid of her without causing a lot of drama.

* * *

“Well that was a slightly over dramatic ceremony but will Scarlett break the Doves path of losing or will they continue to lose more players, will DJ actually do anything this season or will he just sink into the background like a lot of the characters here, will another alliance form on the Doves squad and will the Exterminators become the most powerful alliance with SIX members, only time will tell, find out next time on Total Drama Island Revived,” Chris said to the zooming out camera.

* * *

_**Votes** _

**Dakota:** Sam and I have agreed to vote for Beth, its probably our best shot on keeping both of us here

 **Sam:** I'm voting for Beth, it sucks but it's Dakota and I's best shot at staying.

 **Dawn:** I'm sorry but I vote for Dakota. Sorry Sam

 **Jasmine:** Two of my friends are on the block tonight, as much as I don't want to, I vote Sam I just feel he's a weak link

 **B:** Holds up a sign that reads Dakota

 **DJ:** I don't really wanna vote anyone off but I guess I vote for Dakota

 **Scarlett:** Dakota is by far the weakest link on this team along with Beth and Sam but they each carry their own strengths, Dakota carries none. Sam has at least half a brain and Beth at least offers a decent social game that if I were to align with her she could dig me out of a whole

 **Beth:** I guess I vote for Dakota, there's really no other option

**Trygve11: Thank you all for reading but seriously chill with the weird reviews they need to stop I would rather have constructive and more theories than anything and Guests I do hope you get some accounts because if you want this story to thrive four favorites and five book marks aren’t going to get it done lol hope you all enjoyed.**

**Hopps: I absolutely love the final destination series and I hope this twist on the final destination series makes it a great read. To the readers thank you so much for your help and continued support.**

**Elimination Order**

**52nd: Harold, (vote 6-5 in favor of Harold)**

**51st: Sierra (vote 6-5 Sierra received second most)**

**50th: Stacy (9-1)**

**49th: Max (9-1)**

**48th: Jo (4-3-1-1)**

**47th: Leonard (5-5, enough votes were canceled to send Leonard home over Scarlett)**

**46th: Rodney (6-3)**

**45th: Shawn (8-1, in favor of Scott but Scott played an idol)**

**44th: Topher (7-2-1)**

**43rd: Lindsay (6-5)**

**42nd: Amy (9-1)**

**41st: Dakota (Vote 5-2-1 Dakota received most votes)**

**40th Beth (Vote 5-2-1 Beth received second most)**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Sammy, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses:Tyler, Mike, Zoe, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, Scarlett, D.J., Sam, Jasmine.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scott, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Sugar, Eva, Izzy.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen**


	10. Mafiasco

**Welcome back to another episode. I hope you enjoyed the last episode. The only announcement I have is to quit it with the weird reviews I’ve decided to moderate these bad guest reviews now so if they are just plain weird, I will not allow them and will delete them and not give them a response so quit it.**

* * *

“Welcome back viewing audience to Total Drama Island Revived, last time many twists came into play. Thanks to the saboteur Scarlett and Scott swapped teams meaning the evil red heads of the show are now going to be causing mayhem on new teams. We also saw the Doves lose and send Beth and Dakota home will that fix their team, for their sakes it better and will The Birds continue their winning patterns or will they crash and burn, find out right now on this episode of Total Drama Island Revived.

* * *

The cameras around Camp wawanakwa popped out of the ground, disturbing the natural wildlife, throwing trash away, and even scaring a couple of interns.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

The cameras seemed to fly through the camp where Ryan, Cody, Beardo, and Ezekiel were sitting on some rocks talking strategy and not too far away Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Dave, Sky and Mike were doing the same.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Then the camera zoomed over to the beach to see the BFFL alliance hugging with an angry Jo staring at them.

_I wanna be famous._

Then the camera switched to Bridgette and Geoff having their backs turned with anger in their eyes but Geoff then stares over to where Sammy is and his face turns from a bit of discomfort to a bit of happiness.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The scene then switched to Duncan and Courtney arguing exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around while Sky is trying to make up with Dave before he appears to want to leave before turning back towards Sky and hugging her.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

It was at this point the scene showed a shadowy character speaking to Chris.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day._

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

Then the scene switches to Dawn and Jasmine chasing down Scott by the cabins before he falls into a trap set by B who was hiding behind some bushes then the three give each other multiple high fives while Scarlett watched in the distance

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Then it switches to the campfire where you can see everyone there and seeing Geoff and Ryan giving an awkward fist bump while a wary Gwen watched the pair.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

It was at this point all of the eliminated campers were shown fading away from the campfire scene resembling that they have been eliminated.

* * *

With the saboteur and Chris in a non disclosable location, 

“So your two options include a bonus ten points to a team of your choice or a loss of ten points to a team of your choice,” Chris explained to the shadowy figure. 

“I think the Doves should get a ten point boost,” The saboteur replied.

“Alright then,” Chris replied before walking off.

* * *

**_Confessional, Saboteur_ **

I need the Doves to not be on the bottom for at least a week. I need Scarlett to blow her own game along with Jasmine’s and most likely Dawn’s and B’s by association so I need Scarlett to stay just a little bit longer. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

So my alliance has talked and we agreed that Bridgette would be a good addition to the alliance. So I just need to find a good time to talk to her.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

Things have gone good this season, I haven’t done much this season but I think I’m doing well. Gwen and I are still not on the best of terms but hopefully it will get better.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

I hate to have to use Scott’s strategies but they are effective nonetheless, I need to lose this challenge and set up Jasmine for elimination in order to further myself in this game, which shouldn’t be too hard considering how stupid my team is, but B may prove to be a challenge down the road.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

I don’t trust that smart red headed weasel even if she isn’t insane, she’s gone as soon as I get the chance to send her home.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

I really thought our team mojo couldn’t be ruined but with Scott joining our ranks it will be almost impossible to keep winning, we are destined to lose at some point.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

I may be in better standing on this team than I was on the Doves but if we lose there are few players that would go over me, maybe I can persuade Sugar and maybe Lighting to my side but that may be the best I can do.

* * *

Compared to the last few challenges, this challenge was set in the morning so it was early rising for the campers. Many complained about the horrible conditions Chris puts them in but nonetheless they steeled through and went to the Mess Hall where Chris waited for them.

“You have five minutes before the challenge begins, if you aren’t at the edge of the forest within those five minutes you will be eliminated from the challenge,” Chris announced earning multiple groans and complaints from the many unhappy campers.

* * *

**_Confessional DJ_ **

I’m not one to hate people but Chris is really pushing it man, I mean seriously he can’t do this everyday can he?

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

Yes, yes I can.

* * *

After everyone had eaten their very short breakfast they moved to the forest where Chris waited with many pairs of different colored hats and goggles which had a small head set near the ear, there were also many different colored guns based off each team’s colors but ammo seemed to be severely lacking.

“What is this Deer hunting part three, seriously Chris get some original ideas,” Noah sarcastically stated earning some snickers among the crowd. Noah’s smug face was wiped clean off when Chris fired a bullet into his big forehead.

“ANYWAYS,” Chris yelled garnering everyone’s attention, “I decided I wanted to pull out these bad boys again because it was so fun last time,” Chris smiled while some others groaned in annoyance while others like Owen and Lightning cheered.

“Same rules as last time, if you get hit by a paintball by your own or, another team you are out or if you go outside of the play zone, which is the Forrest you are out. Also if you shoot me or, Chef you are out,” Chris said explaining the simple rules. “Now what makes this challenge unique is that it’s a mafia based challenge, each of you will be placed into one of three classes, Mob Boss, Capo, is Foot Soldier,” Chris continued, “A Mob Boss is worth five points to your score and automatically eliminates another team, a Capo is worth three points, and a Foot Soldier is worth one point also you’ll only know of who is the same rank as you. You’ll also receive a three person hit list where for each elimination of your list caused by you garners a reward. For one elimination you get a hundred bucks, for two you get an idol clue for one of the two remaining idols, and for three you get immunity for the next two challenges including this one, any questions," Chris explained. 

“Yeah, what prevents us from telling other people what our rank is?” Asked Heather.

“Automatic elimination from the challenge,” Chris answered.

“What if we forget our rank or hit list?” asked Sammy.

“Each of you has an earpiece in your goggles, just press it and an automated message will play telling you everything you need to know,” Chris smiled. “Now we will all start in the center of the forest and when I start the game there will be a five minute grace period, alright let’s move,” Chris continued.

All contestants began in the center of the forest and twirled their finger guns aimlessly. “On my mark I will release these birds who are trained…” Chris’ instructions faded as he stared into Dawn’s intense eyes. The host shuddered and hastily added, “trained humanely and are here on consenting terms as these contracts state. They will release the paintballs that will be your ammunition.”

“So we aren’t starting off with them?” Sammy asked.

“No you are not,” Chris said without even turning towards her. “You guys are supposed to be criminals--”

“Hah!” Courtney cackled. “In some cases we are criminals!”

“...as I was saying...it is unlikely that you will be provided bullets in the real world so you have to scrounge around. Alright everyone ready? GO!”

[Jasmine, B, and Dawn find a cache of weapons and form an alliance]

On high alert, Jasmine turned past a grove of apple trees into a bigger grove. She had instinctively put her hand to her goggles and inadvertently put her finger on a button. Jasmine recoiled at the loud automated recording that played. “Your targets are Scott, Gwen, and Zoey. Kill one to get money, kill 2 to get an idol clue, kill 3 to get individual immunity for three challenges. Good luck Capo.”

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

...oh boy, individual immunity and an idol clue? That’s gonna go as well as a platypus in heat. But on the bright side (she grins) I get an excuse to shoot the ever living daylights out of Scott

She continued her run and found a large cache of approximately 50 mock bullets. She smirked and opened her magazine. Jasmine was in the middle of putting her sixth bullet in when her ears picked up the snapping of a twig just behind her. She turned with her gun aimed at the direction of the noise and her finger on the trigger. A figure stepped out and she let loose.

The bullet flew high over Dawn’s head. “Hi Jasmine,” the Aura whisperer said quietly. “It’s just me and B for now.”

The silent genius stumbled out and threw out a finger gun to his teammates. B gestured to his goggles and a small button near the hinges. “Yeah, already figured it out mate,” Jasmine said with a smile. 

“I am not a fan of this challenge. I must target three individuals that have suffered enough in love,” Dawn moped. 

“Oh,” Jasmine said. “Don’t worry about it, if you don’t aim for their hearts then there’s gotta be no problem.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

Ever since I was young I’ve always had difficulty with guns. Too many of us earthlings have fallen to metal not meant for this purpose. I don’t want to hurt Sky, Cody, or Sammy anyways. But a million dollars means that I am able to advocate for more humane methods of entrapment.

* * *

“B and I had a little connection on the way here,” Dawn said, walking to the bullets. “You and I are of similar, because we both hate Scott for what he's done.”

“Yeah what about it?” 

“B was one of many Scott targeted during my season and so he wishes to eliminate him as well. As for our team I sense that DJ simply does not want to be allied this early in the game Scarlett's aura is too dark and chaotic for now and Sam’s is too depressed about Dakota to be much help. I wish that the three of us could ally to defend against one of the red haired menaces.”

“Sounds like a right good plan,” Jasmine said. “Is the other one Scarlett?”

“Undoubtedly,” Dawn said. “So that’s settled, team Karma Workers?”

“...sure,” Jasmine said, picking up two more bullets. 

“Grace period is over, have fun,” Chris yelled over the loudspeaker.

“Well I guess that’s our que isn’t it,” Dawn said earning nods from Jasmine and B.

The members of the Horses galloped through the underbrush with as much stealth as a jock, a teenage criminal, a mentally unstable teen, a glamorous wannabe, a sheltered brainiac, a germaphobe, a gymnastic student, a former CIT, and ann apologetic girl could be. “Hey,” Zoey finally spoke up. “We should split up. What if we get ambushed right now?”

“So what do you recommend?” Dave asked quietly. “Half of us still don’t have bullets,” he whined.

“Oh shut it scrawny,” Anne Maria said begrudgingly. “Look, how about you, me, the CIT, and I don’t know Sky go split from you guys?’

“As good a plan I can come up with,” Duncan said. The four of them split off from the group with a slight amount of rustling and Mike winced. “It’s alright noodle arms.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

Does Duncan spend all his free time thinking up nicknames? I don’t remember if he did it this much in TDI.

* * *

Tyler crawled ahead of his group at a rapidly accelerating pace. “Tyler!” Cameron called out. “We’re going to get caught!” 

Tyler’s reckless behavior eventually took him into a clearing where Scott was sitting with his legs crossed, bored out of his wits. “Oh wow,” Scott said disdainfully. “Looks like our gold medal Olympian is all alone.”

“No, you!” Tyler said boldly. He waited for his teammates to come out of the underbrush yet no one came. “Duncan, Zoey, Mike, Cameron?” 

“You nitwit!” Chester said, coming out of the underbrush.

“Chester!” Zoey exclaimed.

“Oh come on guys,” Duncan shouted. “WE had an advantage and Tyler here just blew it!”

“No matter,” Tyler said calmly. He walked towards Scott and fired a bullet. Then two more, then five more. Duncan wrestled the gun out of Tyler before he could begin slamming the redhead with it. To the punk’s shock Tyler got Duncan’s gun in his hands and fired directly into Scott’s family jewels.

“YOU TRACK WEARING FREAK!” Scott shouted, trying to get his own gun before Tyler got a hold of his.

“THAT WAS THE SIGNAL, CADET OF THE LOWEST ANT COLONY MARCH OUT!” Izzy screeched. 

Duncan, Tyler, Zoey, Chester, and Scott all looked up in fear as Izzy fired directly between Duncan’s eyes. Before Chester could gasp into Svetlana, Lightning fired a bullet into his back, knocking him down. As the firefight grew, more and more campers flocked to the noise. In revenge, Zoey pulled her trigger, landing her shot on the back of Lightning’s knees. “That’s for my boyfriend! Sorry I’m not sorry!” she shouted.

As she gloated, Ryan rushed forward and pulled his trigger once to eliminate Zoey from the game. He looked to Beardo, who was giving him cover fire, who made a noise like a lion that distracted many of the gunslingers. In the standstill Ryan recovered the quickest, and fired one of his bullets into Leshawna’s stomach. Tyler was taken out when Beardo launched a shot at the clumsy jock’s neck. 

His victory was short lived when a low lying bullet fired into his knees. The athlete fell to the floor and saw a scampering silhouette run off into the forest. The firefight started up again as a familiar gamer dude trampled into the forest. He looked around obliviously, but got shot by Beardo, Cameron, and Izzy. 

“THE MISSION WAS A SUCCESS! GENERAL BRICK OF THE APHIDS IT IS TIME TO MOVE OUT!” Izzy shouted as she and Brick dodged the rest of the bullets.

“MA’AM YES MA’AM!” the cadet shouted. Brick and Izzy of the birds stormed away from the clearing with big beaming smiles on their faces and more energy than a nuclear power plant. 

Chris’ voice came up through the loudspeakers, much to many campers’ annoyance, and the eliminated campers all looked up. “That was great! Good on you Tyler and Scott! But unfortunately Scott is the first one out for the second time in a row. Duncan, Mike, Lightning, Zoey, Leshawna, Tyler, Ryan, and Sam are all eliminated as well. Report to the mess hall for foiler footage, and clean off!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

(Scraping paint off of her stomach)

Those paintballers sure had a lot of gusto targeting all of us.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

...well if Anne Maria manages to be safe then I’ll lobby for Tyler, easy thing to do after today

* * *

**_Confessional, Tyler_ **

I still haven’t forgiven Scott about what he said about my beautiful Lindsay. Stupid Scott. I hope his team eliminates him so that he…

(There’s a snap, crackle, and pop)

What is that?

(The confessional ends as Tyler grabs the firecracker and it sets his hair on fire. He rushes out of the confessional, screaming)

GODDAMNIT IZZY!

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

...WHO STOLE MY FIRECRACKER?! I TRUSTED YOU CAMERA! 

(slaps camera)

* * *

Deep in the forest a familiar villain was off on her own, having just procured the majority of a bountiful cache for herself. Her solo pilfering was cut off with the sound of an incoming footsoldier. She bolted away over a log and ducked under it. “Attention everyone, Sammy has now been taken out.”

Heather resisted the urge to curse loudly from her hiding place as the foot soldier moved on. She peered over to see Gwen’s familiar fishnet stockings disappear into the woods. “Trent!” she called out. 

Smirking to herself, the villainess stood up, gingerly creeping up on Trent and Gwen as they sat on a rock just to grab their breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the flapping of a familiar green shirt. “Justin!” Heather hissed.

The gorgeous Hawaiian walked forward next to his teammate. They winked at each other as they waited for their prey to drop their weapons. From their vantage point they could hear the inklings of a conversation slowly come to light. 

“We had a bit of a rough start this season didn’t we?” Gwen asked Trent tiredly.

“It’s been rough ever since action, I won’t lie,” Trent said.

“Was that all not to lose me?” Gwen asked.

“Unfortunately it was. I’ve always been bad at keeping girlfriends, you know that…”

“...maybe I did let the competition go to my--”

“Gwen, no,” Trent interrupted. “That was my fault. With you I was on...well cloud nine but with you I always worried about falling from it.”

“I’ve never felt anything like that before I met you,” Gwen bluntly said. “And I didnt want to think that I caused your spiral into insanity. But I’ve moved on from you, you’ve moved on from me, and...and we need to move on from each other.”

“I hate to say it but it’s true,” Trent replied. The two moved closer on the rock, side by side and legs touching. “You’re the one that got away Gwen.”

“You’re my first love, Trent,” Gwen said sadly.

The two smiled at each other and shared a friendly hug. They broke apart before standing a foot apart from each other, still holding hands. “Friends?”

“Friends.”

The two smiled again and set their guns in their arms, but immediately dropped theirs once two bullets came from Heather and Justin. Though they scrambled to grab their weapons, Gwen was shot at the top of her head and Trent was nailed in his neck. “Bye Bye freakazoid,” Heather taunted. 

Gwen showed Heather her favorite finger and Heather rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“Sorry dude,” Justin spoke. “No hard feelings?” The model held his fist out for an apologetic fist bump.

“No hard feelings man,” Trent replied. “Thanks for waiting until the end of the talk.” The two exchanged laughter before Justin felt a sharp pain where his sun didn’t shine. 

Heather reacted quickly and fired a bullet, striking Courtney in her chest. The CIT shouted in anguish and threw her gun against a tree, dropping a massive pile of leaves atop her head. “DAMN THIS ISLAND!” 

“Gwen, Trent, Justin, and Courtney have been eliminated.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Leave to weird goth girl to let her heart do more thinking than her brain. I wonder if I can use something with this.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

I could have gotten Heather, I swear!

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

Does it surprise you that Trent and I are cool? We’re drama brothers!

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

…leave it for a heavy heart to weigh me down and out of this challenge. I’m glad I made up with Trent though. Now I can focus on eliminating Ryan.

* * *

Sugar, to her dismay, had been sent on a separate mission from the other Birds. She was running through the woods when the first announcement went off. “Hah!” she cackled to herself. “This pageant is in the bag...if only I had some of those stupid bullets!”

No sooner had she vocalized her wants when she found a hanging bag of bullets. She took a step forward but Beardo took a step forward at the same time. The two former bears looked at each other in silence. A small whistle came from his mouth and Sugar and Beardo kept staring.

Sugar looked at Beardo.

Beardo looked at Sugar.

They looked at the stash of weapons. 

Beardo let out a duck call.

A duck quacked.

Two figures bolted to the weapons stash.

Two bullets were fired. Two contestants eliminated.

Beardo stared at the growing red paint on his elbow and the splotch of orange on Sugar’s skin. “This wasn’t me,” he said defensively. “I just ran out of bullets.”

“Same here music box.” Sugar and Beardo stared at each other before they saw a tanned blur run out of the trees. 

“And Sugar and Beardo have been eliminated!” Chris announced.

“Come on germaphobe and gymnast, we need to break through!” Anne Maria called out. 

“But shouldn’t we get the bullets?” Sky suggested.

“...oh right!” Anne Maria exclaimed. “Sky, meet me and Dave near a river to get them!”

“Why near a river?” Dave inquired. “That’s so dirty!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

Didn’t the dude survive pahkitew? Does anyone want to tell him what franchise he’s in?

* * *

The redhead stopped to catch a breath under the looming branches of a tall oak tree. She took off her glasses and wiped her brow. “Stupid...princesses,” she grumbled. As she spoke Ella seemed to prance directly over her hiding spot. Annoyed, she fired her gun directly where she calculated the singer to be. “Bye Bye Princess.”

“Oh hi Scarlett,” Ella said. “Take care, even the biggest villains have a soft spot so I wish the best for you and what you deserve.”

She floated off, carried by rabbits at her feet and songbirds at her shoulders. “Attention everyone, Ella has been eliminated.”

Scarlett smirked to herself and reclined against the tree. She rested with her hands at her back and took a deep breath. “One by one, I will ensure that their motives will not clash with my endgoals. The endgame must be thought of promptly. Anyone who is relying on past actions must be dealt with.”

A leaf fell in front of her. “Ah, the smell of jasminum… which reminds me...that Australian threat shall go by the end of this tenure…”

She crushed the leaf in front of her and closed her eyes, oblivious to the shadow looming high above her. The shadow dropped from the trees and rolled out of sight, silently cursing as they ran away.

* * *

**_Confessional, B_ **

(He doesn't do much, but he pulls out a whiteboard and draws Scarlett. Then he pulled out a red marker not only to color in her hair but to mark her gone)

* * *

Scarlett shot up and ran out, ignoring the noise she was leaving behind. Luckily for B, he remained camouflaged as a rock, hesitating to let out a breath of relief. The ginger genius rolled under a tree branch only to wind up face to face with Geoff. “Uhh,” Scarlett hesitated.

“Sorry dudette,” Geoff said, firing his smaller gun into Scarlett’s stomach. Scarlett began to shake, rattle, and roll to Geoff’s growing fear. The surfer boy could barely guard against the storm of paint Scarlett unleashed. Geoff stumbled out of the trunk and collapsed on his stomach. Scarlett kicked him away and stormed off to the mess hall, shrieking at a nosy gopher

“Attention everyone, ignore Geoff’s paint covered stomach because he’s still in. But do know that Scarlett is out.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

That chick is crazy! There’s always a crazy redhead every season and I had the misfortune to get stuck with one of them. I hate to see what happens if she got ahold of technology to actually do crazy things.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Who had the bright idea to put an imbecile like Geoff on this show? He and Noah are now on my list.

* * *

“All clear on the left?” Sadie asked her thin twin.

“All clear on the left,” Katie replied. “All clear on the right?”

“All clear on the right,” Sadie retorted. “This is like so cool! This reminds me of that hot guy we saw who was in the army.”

“Who Brick?” Katie asked innocently.

“Well, he didn't serve in the army yet, but it won’t surprise me to see his cute butt making headlines.”

“Like Oh my gosh he has one of the best butts right?”

“Totally! And speaking of I think I see it right there!” Sadie stepped forward and saw the soldier hunched over a rock. “Okay Sadie, don’t mess this one up,” she said with a deep breath. She exhaled once more and fired a bullet. 

The velocity of the bullet traveled through the air and exploded against the cadet’s back. He slumped over, shouting over and over and over about how he was hit, and how he failed as a commander. “YOU GO GIRLFRIEND!” Katie shouted. 

Brick turned around to see the two BFFFLs screaming in excitement and sighed. He rubbed his sore back and trudged off into the woods. “THANK GOODNESS YOU DIDN’T DAMAGE HIS BUTT!’

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

(He stands over, bending his neck to glance at his posterior)

Is it really that nice? 

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

He has a nice butt but it’s no Justin butt. And I know Sadie agrees with me!

* * *

The two girls’ celebration suddenly ended as Izzy cackled as she swung on vines. Shrieking in fear, Katie, Sadie, and Izzy took chase through the underbrush. Katie clung to Sadie and Sadie clung to Katie as they dodged low lying branches. “I’LL GET YOU ANOTHER DAY MY DOUBLE MINT PRETTIES!” Izzy cackled as she disappeared from view.

Katie and Sadie looked at each other and huffed in frustration as they plucked leaves from their hair. “I don't know how Zoey makes her hair look so nice with a flower in her hair,” Katie said.

“Well maybe it’s her hair color?” Sadie suggested. “It doesn’t pop out.”

“Oh my gosh that’s so smart of you!” Katie trilled. The two continued their walk to the forest, unaware that Dave was tailing just fifteen feet behind them. 

The neat freak turned to his...interest and Anne Maria and beckoned them forward. Sky sped up and opted to flank the two twins. “So scrawny,” Anne Maria started. “Sky and I were talking about meeting up after this party’s over to get some style going on. I know you need it and Sky needs it to look good for you so the least a guy like you can do is do the same.”

“Oh I don’t know, I meticulously clean my clothes every day as soon as I get them and we live pretty far away,” Dave replied in a whisper.

“Don’t let that be an excuse!” Anne Maria shouted. “You’ve got the perfect tan for partying so you need to learn to live life at its unclean moments.” 

The conversation ended as Anne Maria and Dave caught up to where Sky was waiting. “I’ll head upwards and you just fire from here,” she told anne maria. “Dave you did good, take a breather.”

“Thanks Sky,” Dave said with a flutter in his voice. The two BFFFLs were sitting on a log and talking about all the fanboys they were so going to get after the game. Anne Maria lined her crosshairs against Sadie’s larger neck and fired. The bullet hit Sadie in her shoulder and she squealed in frustration. Katie tried to run away yet Sky’s bullet launched directly on her thighs. In an instant both BFFLs were taken from the game.

“Sadie and Katie have been eliminated, and Anne Maria has won immunity!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

If there's a chance for this girl to win immunity you bet your butts that I will! I don’t need no Vito...or Mike… he talked to me about his DIIDD or something like that ...I feel bad for him but I feel much sadder for Vito! How can a hot guy like him be stuck in a gangly nerd like Mike?

* * *

“Alright Anne Maria, we’ve got a couple more, who do we need to--” Dave started. As he walked out of his cover a large mass fled into the scene. 

Anne Maria and Dave stared awkwardly as Owen caught his breath. Sky readied her weapon but Owen rolled out of the way. In a surprising display of agility the fat boy fired his weapon towards the germaphobe. Dave fled in disgust and ran into a tree. Sky, Anne Maria, and Owen looked at the episode with little more than a blank face.

Before either Sky or Anne Maria could recover, Owen fired his gun again, and the bullet hit Sky’s chest well. “Attention everyone! Sky and Dave have been eliminated! The challenge will end in fifteen minutes!”

“LIKE HELL IT WILL!” Anne Maria shouted. The fat boy had already gotten a sizable head start and was blindly firing at several hiding places. To his shock he had eliminated both B and Dawn, when he tripped and his gun fired into a tree stump. Joining Anne Maria and Owen in the chase where a still painted Geoff, a mad Eva, and a frantic Cody. 

The chase continued to the mess hall where Owen stormed in, battering down the door. The eliminated contestants all dove to the walls as Owen, Anne Maria, Geoff, Eva, and Cody all stood in a shrinking circle. The stalemate persisted for 10 minutes.

The mess hall was silent. The remaining contestants all joined in the circle and pointed their guns at one another. Another five minutes passed and Chris stepped into the circle. He pulled out his mic and Anne Maria took it as a sign of aggression. 

In a millisecond Chris, Owen, the remaining contestants, Chef, a bird, and several pieces of food were all covered in paint. Chris stood in the center of the circle and screamed an unmanly scream before running out of the mess hall. The contestants all held their laughter as Chef announced the results of the challenge. 

“HORSES LOSE! ANNE MARIA AND OWEN HAVE INVINCI-DARN-BILITY! IF YOU GOT PEOPLE OFF OF YOUR LIST THEN YOU HAVE A PRIZE!” Chef shouted. “MEET ME AT THE CEREMONY...damn kids and their stupid revenge plots…”

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony, Horses_ **

“Why is it when Chris gets eliminated you fools are up here?” Chef griped. “Look, I’m done with hosting this for now, call me when you get eliminated next time.”

“So who’s gonna host this?” Cameron asked.

“I plucked an eliminated contestant from the Playa,” Chef replied indignantly. “Come on pretty girl, eliminate a sucker!”

From the boat of losers stepped out a sight for sore eyes. Tyler sat up excitedly as a familiar blue bandana wearing girl came into view. “HIIIII!” Lindsay squealed. “Hi Tyler,” she said to Chef. 

“Your boyfriend is sitting on the stump,” Chef grumbled. 

“Oh,” Lindsay said in realization. “Tyler is in red, right?”

“Right!” Tyler shouted excitedly. 

“Oh Hi Tyler!” Lindsay said, blowing a kiss to her boyfriend. Tyler eagerly caught it as the rest of his team members glanced awkwardly. “Oh Chef can you just sign right here? It says that I need your autograph.”

Chef reluctantly obliged and signed off on the dotted line of a stack of papers. She threw the papers to Courtney and grabbed the tray of marshmallows. “So uhh, what do I do now?”

“Read the votes?” Dave suggested. 

“Oh, right,” Lindsay said. Hesitantly she grabbed the marshmallows and saw that the tray was engraved with names. 

“Anne Maria...that’s a really long name, I’ll call you Anita Madonna for short. Anita you’re safe because you have...immunity. Second time?”

“You better believe it toots!” ‘Anita’ said, popping the delicacy in her mouth.

“It says that this next one has to go to Cameron, but I think that it’s actually Carson. So Carson you get a marshmallow.”

‘Carson’ held his hand out as Lindsay hugged him and gave him a marshmallow. 

“Shauna and Dale.” ‘Shauna’ and ‘Dale’ high-fived each other and patted Lindsay on the back. 

“Dedrick.” ‘Dedrick’ threw finger guns to the bombshell and picked up his marshmallow.

“And the last person with no votes, Cortana.”

“Wait Lindsay,” ‘Cortana’ interrupted. “This says that you signed off on--”

“Absolutely nothing that can’t be nullified without Chris,” Chef bemoaned. “Go on Cortana and take your Stinkin’ Marshmallow!”

‘Cortana’ grumbled and took her marshmallow. She crushed it in her hands and joined the safe contestants. “This thingy says that Miguel, Zhalissa, and Tyler all have at least one vote.”

“Miguel, you only have one vote so you are safe.” ‘Miguel’ grabbed his marshmallow with fanfare and accidentally crushed LIndsay’s hand as he glanced back at his girlfriend. 

“Now...this last marshmallow…” Lindsay started. “Umm, if you don’t get the marshmallow you have to come with me.”

She held the marshmallow up and her brain began to kick into high gear as she covered the marshmallow in front of Zhalissa, Tyler, Zhalissa, Tyler, Zero, Tyler, Zain, Tyler, Zada, tyler, again and again.

“Zaalia, you lost the game to join me on this boat! That means Tyler wins the boat ride with me!” Lindsay squealed. “EEE TYLER!” 

Lindsay threw the marshmallow at ‘Zaalia’ when it plunked off of one of her red pigtails. She ran up to Tyler and hugged him tightly. “Well,” Tyler started. “I guess I lost control over that stupid weasel. But it’s been the most fun ever! Keep rocking dudes!”

Lindsay dragged her boyfriend on the boat of losers as his team members all waved goodbye to him. “KICK SCOTT’S STUPID RED HEAD FOR ME!” the team heard as the boat disappeared from sight.

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

I saw Red over there slump in defeat after my victory was announced. She’s up to something. Maybe she’s causing enough stress for Vito! ...and Mike for that matter. I could have sworn that she was going home. Poor Mike maybe needs some time away from her.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

Now that Anne Maria is the only threat left to us exterminators we need to find a way to get her out. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

As much as I feel bad for the guy, he needed to go at some point sadly Anne Maria won immunity which cost him.

* * *

**_Confessional, Saboteur_ **

Another successful elimination ceremony.

* * *

The Horses came back from the elimination ceremony relatively quickly. “So who got it?” a curious Justin asked Anne Maria. 

“Oh, hello handsome,” Anne Maria tittered. “They got rid of that clumsy bozo. It would have been him, Zoey, and Mike.”

“Who voted for that Gangly dude?”

“Beats me,” Anne Maria said. “Hey we still have daylight out here, wanna help me get my tan on?’

“Why? You already look perfect.”

“Thanks Justin but unfortunately not everyone is as smart as you and can see that well.”

The two ‘beauties’ stepped out of the cabins’ common area and headed over to the beach. Mike sat on the porch of the Horses’ cabin with a sigh. He clenched a photo of an old man from his pocket and a tear fell out. “Hey Mike,” Cameron said.

“Hi Cameron,” Mike said sadly. 

“What’s that you got there?” Cameron asked.

“My...my grandfather,” Mike said sadly. “It’s his anniversary of his death today. For the longest time he was my best friend. He died when I was...I was…” Saying little he hugged Cameron tightly. “I miss him,” he choked.

Cameron could do little but hug his much taller friend. Sky stepped into view of the two boys before she scurried away, bumping into Jasmine. “Hi Sky,” Jasmine said cheerfully. “Why are you in front of our cabin?”

“Just giving Mike some alone time, he looks like he’s suffering,” Sky explained. 

Jasmine looked over at the Horses Cabin to see Mike and Cameron deep in conversation, joined by Zoey, who was wiping occasionally at Mike’s eyes. “Poor dude.”

“We haven’t talked in a while, have we?” Sky observed. “I think we could use some idle conversing. How have you been?”

Jasmine looked across the commons, seeing Alejandro and Heather in a surprisingly pleasant conversation while Beardo and Ezekiel crafted a new tune or two. She looked to her right to see Fang and Chomper in conversation with Dawn and Courtney was eavesdropping. Duncan played with his knife and Brick continued his nightly jog through the island. Sammy was out on Geoff’s surfboard and lapping at the waves. Leshawna and Bridgette were talking to each other like old friends. Sugar and Owen were exchanging farting stories under a tall oak tree. It was a rare peaceful moment in Wawanakwa.

“Sure, why don’t you come in?” Jasmine offered. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

The game takes a toll on us but I think we’re closer together as a result of this. Looking around us, I can’t help but to think that Mike is quite familiar. He reminds me of this Australian boy I used to hang out with. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

I think I’m making a lot of friends on the island. It's so fun to see someone who tolerates my body odors and to find someone other than Izzy who can do a fart like me!

* * *

“HIIII!” Lindsay called out on the boat of losers. “So Clefton said I have to do this outro because Caden is still freaking out on his hair. So Avita Montana is alone against the exterminators, Mickey and Calum got closer together, Q knows about Susanna’s mischief, and it looks like Julian and Avita are getting closer together! I wonder what will happen next! Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island Revived!”

* * *

_**Votes** _

**Duncan:** The alliance is voting out Tyler, sense Anne Maria has immunity so he's our only choice. The guy will probably be happy to see Lindsay again

 **Mike:** I vote Tyler, poor guy just got unlucky

 **Zoey:** I vote Tyler, at least he'll be happy to Lindsay

 **Courtney:** I vote Zoey, she's a massive wildcard and I just straight up don't trust her especially with that boyfriend of hers

 **Cameron:** I don't know Tyler all too well but, I vote him out. Stupid Anne Maria winning immunity

 **Anne Maria:** I vote for Red, she seemed disappointed when my immunity was announced, I think there's something fishy going on and she's in on it

 **Tyler:** I vote Mike, guy just freaks me out with his multiple personalities

 **Sky:** I vote out Tyler, no real reason except the alliance wants him gone

 **Dave:** I vote Tyler, he blew the challenge and Anne Maria won immunity, bye bye to the jock

**A/N: Another chapter in the books and again enough of the weird reviews they won’t make it on the story is they are fucked up. I've also decided that there will be three installments of this series they will be announced in due time however. [So this challenge seems a bit shorter than the others, and I hope that the quality doesn’t suffer and results in a chapter that is up to par with the others. Hopefully you all will like this challenge and chapter. If you have any critiques please let us know.]**

* * *

**Elimination Order**

**52nd: Harold, (vote 6-5 in favor of Harold)**

**51st: Sierra (vote 6-5 Sierra received second most)**

**50th: Stacy (9-1)**

**49th: Max (9-1)**

**48th: Jo (4-3-1-1)**

**47th: Leonard (5-5, enough votes were canceled to send Leonard home over Scarlett)**

**46th: Rodney (6-3)**

**45th: Shawn (8-1, in favor of Scott but Scott played an idol)**

**44th: Topher (7-2-1)**

**43rd: Lindsay (6-5)**

**42nd: Amy (9-1)**

**41st: Dakota (Vote 5-2-1 Dakota received most votes)**

**40th Beth (Vote 5-2-1 Beth received second most)**

**39th Tyler (6-2-1)**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Sammy, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses:Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, Scarlett, D.J., Sam, Jasmine.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scott, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Sugar, Eva, Izzy.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen**


	11. Total Drama Triathlon

**We’re in double digits now folks as we move closer and closer to the winner as we eliminate more and more of the contestants I’m sure Tyler’s elimination shocked a few of you but he didn’t have a true story line but enough about that I will confirm that I am making two seasons after this that are connected to this one which will tie up any and all loose ends of this story and expand on other players storylines that were cut off before they got off the ground, I’ll leak more details later as I get it more planned out but just know that this will be at minimum a three part series.**

“Welcome back viewing audience, last time we said goodbye to our clumsy jock Tyler thanks to Anne Maria’s immunity and Tyler’s desire for vengeance against Scott cost him his spot in this game. Also Scarlett let slip her plan against our favorite Australian competitor when B overheard her. It now seems our newest alliance, the Karma Workers of B, Dawn, and Jasmine have another red haired evil target! Will an alliance form on the Birds like one has for every other team or will it just be a free for all, and will Ryan ever actually finally enact his plan to add on to his alliance or will he just stay with his original three of choice, find out on this episode of Total Drama Island Revived.” Chris stated to the camera.

* * *

The cameras around Camp wawanakwa popped out of the ground, disturbing the natural wildlife, throwing trash away, and even scaring a couple of interns.

_ Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, _

_ You guys are on my mind. _

The cameras seemed to fly through the camp where Ryan, Cody, Beardo, Bridgette and Ezekiel were sitting on some rocks talking strategy while Gwen watched them from a distance and not too far away Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Dave, Sky and Mike were doing the same but a silhouette of Anne Maria could be scene in the distance.

_ You asked me what I wanted to be _

Amy and Sammy were battling it out on the row boat which then promptly fell over the waterfall which showed a scared Cameron attempting to cross.

_ And now I think the answer is plain to see, _

Then the camera zoomed over to the beach to see the BFFL alliance hugging with an angry Jo and a disappointed Amy staring at them.

_ I wanna be famous. _

Then the camera switched to Bridgette and Geoff having their backs turned with anger in their eyes with Topher egging them on but Geoff then stares over to where Sammy is and his face turns from a bit of discomfort to a bit of happiness.

__

_ I wanna live close to the sun, _

The scene then switched to Duncan and Courtney arguing exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around while Sky is trying to make up with Dave but Dave stops her and wraps his arms around her in a hug.

_ Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, _

It was at this point the scene showed a shadowy character speaking to Chris.

_ Everything to prove, nothing in my way _

Rodney was failing miserably to ask out Eva who promptly punched him

_ I'll get there one day. _

_ Cause, I wanna be famous! _

Then the scene switches to Dawn and Jasmine chasing down Scott by the cabins before he falls into a trap set by B who was hiding behind some bushes then the three give each other multiple high fives while Scarlett watched in the distance.

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! _

Then it switches to the campfire where you can see everyone there and seeing Geoff and Ryan giving an awkward fist bump while a wary Gwen watched the pair.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

It was at this point all of the eliminated campers were shown fading away from the campfire scene resembling that they have been eliminated.

* * *

With the saboteur and Chris in a non disclosable location, 

“You have two options this week either you can negate all votes and make only yours count but your vote has to be for someone that was voted for, or you can air who everyone voted for,” Chris stated.

“Is it possible that I can combine the two,” The saboteur asked.

“I don’t know, it is kind of against the rules,” Chris said unsure whether he should go through with it.

“Think of the ratings it would bring in though,” The saboteur suggested.

“Yeah let’s do it,’ Chris said making up his mind as he rubbed the palms of his hands together “This is going to be good,”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I’ve decided that it’s time to bring Bridgette officially into the alliance today, hopefully I’ll be able to talk to her before the challenge starts. And I’m getting a sneaky suspicion that Gwen doesn’t really like me, hopefully it’s nothing

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

I’ve been laying low this season, as is Heather. We realize that based on our past actions, we won’t last long but by laying low we seem to be getting by. But that chica alliance on our… I mean my team scares me. But Justin is an even bigger pain.

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

I hate that latino bitch, he literally is swooning all the single girls not named Ella to his side it’s driving me insane, I might actually have to use my brain now.

* * *

**_Confessional, B_ **

(Pulls out a notepad from his inside jacket pocket) In big bold letters it says  _ SCARLETT IS GONE. _

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

I don’t care that we are down almost three members compared to everyone else Scarlett needs to go, she’s crazy and, B caught her master plan and I don’t like it she NEEDS to go.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

I don’t like swooping to Scott’s tactics but maybe after Anna Maria’s invincibility runs out we lose so we guarantee her elimination but is it a risk we want to take, especially if she wins immunity because Courtney is someone we want to keep around as a shield and a team player.

* * *

Ryan and Cody had both asked Bridgette late last night before bed to see if she wanted to meet them in the forest to discuss strategy. Ryan had asked Cody along as a familiar and non threatening person to help persuade Bridgette to their side. Bridgette although slightly confused by the request, felt no ill will for the two boys and felt that the meeting was safe and was probably nothing to be paranoid about.

The pair had already arrived to the location in question which was the Giraffes starting point in the Paint Ball War challenge a while back. Bridgette still being scared of the forest was speed walking her way to the location before literally bumping into the back of Ryan. Ryan turned around and smiled at the malibu wannabe and had her sit down on a nearby rock where conveniently there were about five other rocks or so that could be used as a makeshift chair of sorts.

“So… you guys made me come out into the forest for a reason,” Bridgette said more than a little peeved about meeting in the forest.

“Well we had a proposition for you,” Cody began,

“We wanted to know if you wanted to join an alliance with myself, Cody, Zeke, and Beardo,” Ryan explained.

“I don’t know, it seems a little too good to be true,” Bridgette worried,

“Look I know Zeke wasn’t the greatest, Beardo hardly speaks, and Ryan is still a rookie, but Zeke has changed, Beardo is really chill, and Ryan is a really cool stand up guy,” Cody explained to Bridgette, earning a small smile from Ryan as he stared at the smaller teen.

“That means a lot Cody thank you,” Ryan thanked,

“That is probably one of the few genuine times where I’ve fully believed someone on this show, and that means a lot, I’ll accept your invitation,” Bridgette announced.

“Thanks for trusting us Bridge,” Ryan smiled as he went to shake her hand but said hand was playfully batted away and instead she went for a quick hug with both boys before smiling in return to the two boys. 

“Well we should probably head back to camp now shouldn’t we?” Cody suggested.

“Agreed,” Ryan agreed as the trio walked back towards camp.

Both Dawn and Courtney were in the Mess Hall alone as most of the other campers were either out and about or still asleep. Dawn for awhile now had wanted to speak with Courtney at some point about her previous actions and that there was still hope for her to turn it around.

“Courtney, we need to talk,” Dawn said sternly,

“Why? are you trying to blackmail me or something because it isn’t going to work,” Courtney confidently countered.

“No, it’s nothing like that, I want to help you mentally outside of the game,” Dawn explained.

“Oh, how so?” Courtney asked slowly lowering her guard believing Dawn to be the type to keep their word.

“When things between you and Duncan fell apart on World Tour, you fell apart as did he,” Dawn began “You lost control and Duncan was driven away by your constant ways of putting him down with your lists, he needed out.” Dawn continued,

“I don’t believe you,” Courtney said denying what Dawn was saying.

“Courtney you drove Duncan away from you, I’m not saying he was in the right either but he and Gwen deserve a second chance I can see it in his aura,” Dawn explained.

“If he‘s moves past our blunder then why hasn’t he tried to fix it,’ The former CIT asked.

“Because he’s scared Courtney and so are you, you keep your feelings so bottled up that when you do open up you lash out at people,” Dawn explained, “Just think about it that’s all I ask,” Dawn continued.

“...I’ll think about it,” Courtney said before leaving the Mess Hall.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

That’s all I needed from Courtney now I need to talk to Duncan, these two are made for each other, they just need to realize that and forget the past.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Is what Dawn saying true? I don’t know but I’ll keep an eye on the criminal for a bit if she is right then maybe we can sort things out… no he’ll probably just break your heart again Courtney don’t let anyone get within arms length you know that.

* * *

“Campers please report to the Mess Hall for the challenge and some announcements,” Chris announced through his trusty megaphone. The campers begrudgingly made their way to the Mess Hall and they all took their seats at one of the five tables.

“First off, I would like to hand out the prizes from last time, Geoff, Heather, Anne Maria, Owen, Sadie, Scarlett, Justin, and Lightning since you all got at least one kill of your hit list you each get a hundred bucks. Heather, Owen, and Anne Maria since you guys each got two kills off of your hit list you guys get an idol clue that Chef is now handing out. And lastly Anne Maria and Owen as promised you’ll have immunity through this challenge and the next challenge no matter what,” Chris explained to the group.

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

Sweet dude, I’ve got immunity for two challenges and an idol clue man I’m cruising through this season.

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

This idol clue makes zero sense “I’m hotter than Picasso but, I am not real, but I am a big deal,” it makes zero sense. A hundred bucks is a hundred bucks though, I can’t wait to use it on hairspray!

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

This clue is definitely talking about Chris in someway, but what could Picasso mean? Wait there’s a Chris art gallery that only shows Chris art in the winner’s cottage, as soon as we win I’m going straight there.

* * *

“Now the challenge today is a three part challenge I’ll explain each part at each location, your first challenge is a puzzle challenge,” Chris said as Chef dumped buckets full of puzzle pieces on the table. “The first nineteen to complete their puzzle will take one of these nineteen seats,” Chris stated pointing to the nineteen stools that lined the walls. “Now please take your seats,”

The contestants all sat at their tables as the 39000 puzzle pieces were all divided and dropped in front of their teams. “You can divide it however you’d like, just get as much done as possible. We have nineteen spots for the next round.” Chris announced before beginning the challenge.

“It is optimal strategy for us to pair up,” Scarlett suggested. “One trio and one duo. I will complete the puzzle by myself.”

“But what if you run into trouble?” Dawn asked.

“Trust me you little elf,” she sneered. “I can handle it on my own.” Dawn sighed as Scarlett plunged her fingers into the pile.

“I don’t know Cameron,” Mike said. “What if this strategy doesn’t--”

“There’s only nineteen spots to go on and I’d rather smart people like us prioritize the actual physical threats like you, Sky, Courtney, Duncan, and Zoey. Maybe Svetlana can help with whatever the challenge gets to be.”

“Hold on bubble eyes, why not Anne Maria?” Duncan asked. 

“I can handle myself punk, and I’m no Svetlana or whoever Mike can be,” Anne Maria said snootily. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

I really don’t know if I can do well today. Grandpa’s death has been… It’s just on my mind you know?

* * *

“Hey Leshawna I think I found one of your pieces,” Brick said. 

“Thanks sugar,” Leshawna replied, to Sugar’s confusion. “But I’m not working on center pieces yet. Harold and I used to work on puzzles whenever we’re bored.”

“Why do we need to work on these individually? Sugar asked. “My mom said if we stare at these stupid things for too long your eyes are gonna go cross! “

“Plus,” Scott sneered, “If we keep working like this alone we can’t guarantee that we’ll all make it! Why can’t we just hijack the other teams?!”

“I agree with the weasel!” Sugar said. 

“Just shut it!” Eva shouted. “All of us are having trouble enough as is!”

“Speak for yourself Hilda,” Noah muttered to himself.

Brick looked at Izzy, who was balancing five pieces on her fingers at a time, and sighed. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

I wonder what it is that puts me with this team of rogues. We all have our good parts sure, Izzy pulls through when we need it, Scott could be useful in a carving contest, Sugar has...skills, Noah’s smart, Leshawna keeps me sane, and Lightning and Eva are the muscles. But why is it that we’re a bunch of crazy lunatics?

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

I need a lot more concentration for my brain. I hate it when people talk. My brain is fried but at least I’m working it, not like Sugar or Scott. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Sugar and I… I wonder…

* * *

**_Confessional, Sugar_ **

The redhead weasel and me? Hell no! He’s too scrawny and he ain’t magical like my wizard! But maybe as an ally… 

* * *

Ella looked at her pieces with a tilted head. She had no idea what the puzzle was supposed to be but she was assembling a long strand of blue. “May I assist a lovely woman like you?” she heard a soothing voice ask.

“Oh,” Ella tittered, turning around to see Justin with his palms holding a pile of pieces. “That won’t be necessary, sir Kahale.”

“Suit yourself,” Justin said, hunching over his table. 

Ella returned to her puzzle and saw that a rather familiar face had formed. A rare face of disgust had appeared on her face as she brushed over the pieces, confident in what she was forming. A song had appeared on her lips and she began to sing as she put more pieces in place. Meanwhile, a pair of hands, one chubbier than the other, were talking about the puzzle the two of them had gotten. 

“If it weren’t for Chris’ ugly personality then I think that he’d be so hot!” Katie said.

“Eww, why would you want to date him?!” Sadie replied. “Chris is like fifty!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

I am not that old! And I don’t need judgmental, hormonal, and insecure teenage girls to like my looks anyways! Unless they were twenty-one and a bit more secure.

* * *

“What I love about puzzles,” Alejandro said as he leaned over his table. “Is that once you find that one piece, the rest just seem to lock, fit, and seamlessly interweave themselves into place.” With a flourish he finished his puzzle and joined Heather in finishing hers. The two villains looked at each other and smiled, wrestling over a position to see the most of the puzzle, though their scuffle did not do much in preventing the ultimate completion.

The two looked at their puzzles, a photo of Chris in badminton gear and a photo of Chris in Chef’s hat, and restrained their vomit. Together the two claimed the first nineteen seats of the challenge. Slowly but surely Sadie and Ella joined the two of them. 

Geoff looked at his puzzle with his head tilted and scratched his head. His hat fell off and he bent down to grab it, finding that there were fifteen puzzle pieces. He looked at the lot of them and found a piece he needed, one that would go onto Chris’ butt chin. “Dudes I found some pieces under here,” Geoff called out. “If you need any then just go and--

As he was talking to his teammates he had bumped himself on the bottom of the team’s shared table. He grabbed his head as he crawled out awkwardly. “Geoff?” Bridgette called out. “You okay down there?”

“Fine Bridge,” Geoff said. 

“Well if you say so. Now to start all over again,” she said, the last part in barely more than a whisper. “Hey Gwen said she dropped some pieces of a kimono down there, can you check if it’s over there?”

Geoff continued to search under the table as Gwen pulled her friend aside. “Why did you say that?” the goth asked.

“Because I need to ask how you get rid of distractions,” Bridgette said. Her glance involuntarily went to Trent and Ryan as they were filtering the pieces of the puzzle. 

“Eliminate them?” Gwen said bluntly. “I haven’t really been looking into romance so I can’t help you there.”

“Well, it was worth a shot,” Bridgette lamented. She bent over and picked up a blue piece next to Gwen’s puzzle. 

“There’s nothing wrong with talking to whoever it is and setting something up for the post game,” Gwen sagely said. “Just make sure you have the same intentions as he does.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

Gwen’s right, the best way to get rid of a distraction is to either eliminate them or confront them head on. There’s enough to worry in this game as is! 

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

...I didn’t think that Ryan had it in him to play the seductor role. Now that he’s throwing Bridgette’s game out the window, I know that he has to go! I’m fairly sure that I can get Trent to vote with me, Geoff too, and Cody. I think next time we lose the newbie will have his first elimination.

* * *

Gwen put down her final piece after ending her deep thought. She got up from the table and sat next to Ella, shrugging her shoulders as Ella started to talk to her. Ryan and Trent placed the last two pieces of a puzzle together and Ryan decided that Trent should be the one to grab the first seat. 

“Come on,” Mike grumbled. “Why is it that all these pieces just blend together?! This is so inefficient!”

As the scrawny teen gasped a familiar old face came into the light. “Goddamn you youngsters,” Chester grumbled. “All the long day working on your phones you don’t have time to work on a simple 1000 piece puzzle!”

Cameron and Zoey exchanged worried looks as Chester dove his hands into the pile of pieces, grumbling about the stupid whippersnappers and politics, and big poofy lips. In no more than five minutes Chester had finished the puzzle of the state of Chris-berty and was moving onto Dave’s Machu Chrischu. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

Chester was always good at puzzles. Grandpa was too. He always used to tell me these neat strategies for finishing them. I promised grandpa we’d finish all the puzzles before he left… I never did fulfill that promise (tears well up) It’s been about thirteen years since he died and he’s a part of me that I’ll never have whole again.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

I really wanted to prove to Sky that I didn’t need to be carried by anyone. Mike is alright but his disorder kind of annoys me. But if Mike can live with them then I can as well. I just wanted to finish that puzzle.

* * *

Noah had finished putting his pieces together quietly and left the table without much fanfare. Brick, Leshawna, and Scott were heads deep into their puzzles. “Man this sha sucks,” Lightning whined.

“Oh I know,” Sugar said.

“You know what I would rather do right now?” Lightning asked.

“I would personally like to be the grand marshall in a local parade,” Sugar said. 

“Hey sha same here too! Would you get it for making a game winning touchdown?”

“Oh you’d have to win a pageant.”

“Is it anything like a football game?”

“Sure I suppose so, except you get to tackle people in football right?”

“You right pageant queen!”

The two continued to chatter as Leshawna and Brick glanced at each other. “So white boy,” Leshawna started. “I don’t really want to be alone in this game.”

“Neither do I,” Brick replied. “How about the two of us--”

“And Noah?” Leshawna asked.

“If he can improve his work ethic--”

“He finished his puzzle way quicker than either of us, fool!”

Brick took a glance at Lightning and Sugar. The two of them seemed to be talking much more intimately than they were before. With a sigh, he turned to Leshawna and shook her hand. “Get Noah aboard and we’ll make it to the end.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

I sure as hell ain’t gonna be the first one out of the alliance, but Brick is a stand up guy. Of course he ain’t no Harold but he’s still nice. 

* * *

“Hey Bridgette, do you need help?” Ryan asked. The surfer looked at her dwindling pile of puzzle pieces and nodded. She smiled as Ryan sat down before internally cursing herself. The two sat in silence as they sorted through the rest of the pieces and continued to add more to the surfing Chris. “How appropriate,” Ryan added. He earned a laugh from Bridgette and barely noticed how she caught herself.

“I think that this is the last piece,” Bridgette said. “Want me to help you with yours?”

“I only need four pieces, I’ll join you soon,” Ryan reassured her.

Bridgette jogged up to the seats, now occupied by Sadie, Ella, Heather, Alejandro, Gwen, Trent, Scarlett, Dave, and Noah. She took a spot next to Noah. She didn’t have to wait long for Ryan, who joined her with a whoop and smile on his face as the two began talking.

B looked up at the finishing individuals and turned to DJ and Dawn. With one piece of his puzzle left to be completed he used the remaining pieces to sketch out a message.

“So this arrow pointing to Scarlett,” DJ started before Dawn put a dainty hand over his mouth.

“We get it B,” Dawn said reassuringly. “Finish your puzzle. That’s already in my plans.”

* * *

**_Confessional, DJ_ **

Maybe Scarlett only got bad because of Pahkitew? I would go insane too, knowing the animals were fake, I don’t think Dawn can survive that Island, much less myself. All those robots are scary! I think I’ll give Scarlett a chance

* * *

B put the final piece of his down, joining the twelve who were finished. He sat with his arms crossed and shot a glare towards Scarlett that hardly went unnoticed. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Maybe the silent genius needs to go sooner than I planned, but Jasmine is the bigger threat, ugh so many people to eliminate in so little time.

* * *

“Okay Chester, thank you,” Zoey said, kissing Mike on the cheek. With a gasp Mike returned to his normal, confused self. 

“What happened?” 

“Chester helped us out,” Zoey said simply. 

“Didn’t know the old geezer had some good in him,” Mike added with an awkward laugh. He glanced at his palms to see some puzzle imprints on there. The two lovebirds took adjacent seats next to the silent genius, to whom they waved. “You got this Cameron!” Mike called out

The bubble boy brainiac looked at his pieces and got to work. It didn’t take long for him to finish and soon he was with his two friends at the row of chairs for those who passed. 

The successful Birds looked at their finishing compatriots. Brick and Leshawna had picked up the pace with their puzzle, working in tandem to finish both of theirs. The cadet and the bootylicious queen marched up to the row of completed chairs. There were only two spots left. “Give me back that piece!” Scott shouted.

Many pairs of eyes turned to see a familiar manic redhead with five puzzle pieces in her mouth. Izzy opened her mouth again and popped a sixth in. “Look what I can do!” Izzy called. She spit the six pieces in the air, one falling into Scott’s puzzle perfectly, and the five remaining pieces landed in Izzy’s puzzle promptly. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

This mouth can do more than blabber on and on about how cute my Owen is! I’ve got more control over my tongue and throat than even the snootiest anteater. (licks Camera)

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

Man that was hot with a capital H! 

* * *

“Scott and Izzy claim the final two seats! That means everyone else is out of the competition for now!” Chris announced. “...honestly Izzy did you have to eat me six times over?”

“That was you?!” Izzy exclaimed with eyes wider than a saucer. She grabbed her tongue and dragged it on the ground, screaming about how she needed to cleanse herself from the creep.

“Oh come on!” Eva shouted frustratedly. She threw her puzzle pieces at Chris and one lodged in his eye. “Stupid puzzle,” she yelled as she stormed off meanwhile Chris was frantically trying to dislodge the rouge puzzle piece from Eva from his eye.

“Eliminated campers you are dismissed, everyone you’ve got five minutes to get to the cliff so lets GO GO GO!” Chef exclaimed sending the remaining nineteen campers into a panic.

**[Moving on: Sadie, Ella, Heather, Alejandro, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Ryan, Scarlett, B, Cameron, Mike, Zoey, Dave, Brick, Noah, Leshawna, Scott, Izzy]**

“Okay Campers, this next part we have brought you all down to the 1000 foot cliff, a familiar sight for all but one of you,” Chris said from his rowboat seemingly fine from the earlier episode during the puzzle challenge. “The water this time around is patrolled by our two extravagantly strong Sharks,” he said as the camera showed Fang and Chomper flashing menacing grins as they jumped out of the water. “...four fierce fish…” the campers looked up to see some fish wielding several buckets full of gunk and junk. “And one Crazy Chef!” Chef hatchet looked down at the campers with a meatball cannon in his hand. “The first nine to make it up to the top move on to the final social round!”

As Chris moved away the nineteen campers looked up at the so called 1000 foot cliff with a bit of fear in their eyes. “It can’t be that bad,” Scott said.

Gwen, Ryan, and Mike looked at Scott with venom in their eyes that slowly turns to sweet, sweet satisfaction as Scott found himself under a pile of more meatballs than there were fish in the sea. “Let’s get going Mike, we can’t lose time,” Zoey said adamantly. 

“Dat is no problem!” Mike said after a gasp. Zoey looked up to see Svetlana springing from meatball to meatball. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Svetlana and I are friends don’t get me wrong, we have the...weirdest and most enlightening girl talks, but I’d be lying if I said that it wasn’t weird. Not that I mind it, I do wish Svetlana would help me occasionally. 

* * *

Zoey looked up as Svetlana continued on her merry way up. She touched the cliff face just to fall back down when one of the fish threw a slimy piece of seaweed over her hand. She squeaked in disgust and pulled her hand back. The seaweed landed on Dave, who spazzed out and whacked Fang in the nose. 

“IT WASN’T ME!” Dave shouted in vain. The two sharks were immediately on his heels and grabbed him by the calf. The germaphobe was thrown some fifty feet into water. The sharks, properly instigated, started yanking at others’ feet, to varying success.

“Can’t...can’t!” Cameron cried out. To his credit he was up more than his height, but he still had a long way to go up the massive cliff face. It was unfortunate that Chomper was just tall enough to grab Cameron. Even if Chomper didn’t pull Cameron down, one of the fish was sure to pelt him with a hard pearl.

“Hey Trent,” Gwen called. “Can I get a hand here?”

The guitarist lowered his hand from his higher vantage point and hoisted the goth up. The two took a breather on the cliff face as Gwen turned to her ex. “What is it Gwen?” 

“You know I don't’ like distractions right?” Gwen saw the blank look on Trent’s face and immediately winced. “Yeah, you know. Anyways, I don’t want Bridgette to fall onto that. Pattern. She’s had a bad history with that.”

“Who would try to do that?”

“Besides Alejandro,” Gwen said. “Probably Ryan. Look, we don't know too much about him since he’s a rookie, and remember how Alejandro swept the game last time?”

“That annoyed me.”

“It did for me too, and I don’t want Aleryan to take Heather. How about when we lose next--”

“Why don’t we try to lose?”

“And become Scott?”

“Good point.”

Gwen stared at Trent with a non complicit look on her face and rolled her eyes. “So we eliminate Ryan if and only if we lose. I think I can get Cody and Geoff on board. Bridgette may be too far gone at this point. Now let’s get back to the challenge.”

“I’ll just take a breather,” Trent said, grasping his sides.

“And here I thought fending off your fangirls would have been harder than total drama,” Gwen snarked. 

“They usually don’t leave behind blisters of this kind,” Trent bemoaned. He stood up on his ledge hesitantly before a fish threw a net over him, causing him to fall into the grasp of Fang. The shark let out a big growl and began to 

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

You’d think after dating one of the smarter girls on the island I’d be smart enough to not complain about the difficulty of the challenge.

* * *

“So why do you have this job?” Izzy asked the fish as they continued to throw smaller props.

“We get an odd form of respect,” the only female of the four fish said. “And it’s not much but we get paid.”

“I’ll fight for fish rights!” Izzy exclaimed.

“No,” the fish replied. “It’s still more than we usually get. I mean my sister got used to slap an ugly face.”

“Tell me about it,” Izzy said. “Looks like old Chef up there is not gonna let up for a bit. Nice talk, keep it up soon?”

“Sure,” The fish said, resuming throwing out buckets of chum. Several handfuls landed on Trent and Dave’s head. The fish flashed Fang a smile but the shark could only blush before he turned away to Chomper.

The two sharks turned to each other and Chomper sighed. It was a common scene in the animal kingdom and some fish couldn’t really get a hold on it. Trent got hit by a rogue meatball and his screams of pain attracted the sharks back to him. 

As Izzy jumped higher and higher she dislodged buckets upon buckets of booby traps. One such bucket spilt cod liver oil over an ascending Bridgette and Ryan. Exhibiting fast reflexes the football player made a leap towards his ally. Much to their mutual dismay, Ryan was unable to hold onto Bridgette. “Sorry!” Ryan said to a rapidly falling Bridgette.

Bridgette screamed as she fell into the water, barely cushioned by a luckily timed meatball cannon blast. She surfaced, relatively unharmed but covered in marinara sauce, and attracting Chomper to her. She swam away.

* * *

**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

I thought Chomper was supposed to be the nice one!

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

(sniffs hands) What a rank smell! This isn’t going to come out until tomorrow! And I really hate Izzy now, she just interrupted a great conversation I had with Bridgette! I guess I’ll have to wait until after the challenge to find out her thoughts on the perfume industry…

…

I like a good cologne, any guy would.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chomper_ **

The shark sniffs his fins and recoils. Cod tastes good but it sure doesn’t smell good. In hindsight it was probably good that he didn’t catch that surfer girl. A smile grows on him as he remembers the look of fear on her face.

* * *

A strong sense of vertigo came over Leshawna as she looked down. “You okay there soldier?” Brick asked her.

“Oh honey,” Leshawna started. “I haven’t been this high since world tour. And honestly I’m already winded and we’re barely up a quarter.”

“That’s only three quarters left to go,” Brick said optimistically. Leshawna looked up at the remaining distance and felt her stomach plummet. “Give me at least five more pull ups.”

The sister sighed and made five feeble grabs up to the top. “I’m sorry honey but that five was the last five in me,” Leshawna said. Brick strained to hold her up but Leshawna slowly slipped out of his grasp. The sister slipped into the waters with a large splash. She resurfaced and turned to Fang with a look of absolute exasperation. “Oh don’t mess with me today honey, I’m just gonna swim through the waters.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

I know a thing or two around sharks. I actually had a stuffed land shark animal when I was growing up, Miss that fool.

* * *

**_Confessional, Fang_ **

The shark is holding a stuffed land shark. It looks a lot like him and there’s another shark doll that bears resemblance to his boyfriend. 

* * *

Alejandro swiftly dodged a final meatball and placed his hands on the top of the cliff. He rejoiced at being the first one to truly circumvent the challenge only to see Izzy on top of a greatly annoyed chef.The charmer rolled his eyes and eyed several blocks of ice. A familiar grin came on his face and he threw five ice blocks down.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

It is so nice to be on the other end of the ice block assault for once. Es muy divertido y ahora comprendo Chris el demonio. No me gusta Izzy, como se dice ...her head is on wrong.

* * *

Scarlett had made significant headway up the cliff when Alejandro began throwing down ice blocks. Svetlana had used her head as a springboard, distracting the evil genius from her upward goal. The flame headed genius looked up in frustration to see an ice block falling directly towards her face. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Even geniuses like I make dumb mistakes, such as SIGNING UP FOR THIS INSEPID SHOW FULL OF MOUTH BREATHING LIP QUIVERING TROGLOBITES! At this point my list is better said to be people who have not agitated me. Me, and I’m at my wits ends with myself!

* * *

Scarlett falls down into the water and emerges carrying an awkwardly shaped piece of lumber. She finds herself right next to B, her inquisitive teammate, and swims over to him. She’s about to speak when B gestures for her to shut up. Annoyed she looks at the mechanism that B was holding onto. Belligerent she held on, unsure what exactly would entail from the silent inventor’s mechanism. 

A sharp scream attracted the attention from the climbing campers. Mike, Alejandro, and Izzy looked down as they saw Scarlett come flying up to the top of the mountain and land flat on her back with a loud THUD. The trio started over at her before Mike walked over and checked on her. He knelt down and was met with her punching him square in the face. He backed up with his hand over his nose as Alejandro rushed to him.

“I WILL KILL THAT SILENT CRETIN,” Scarlett yelled in anger all the while B and everyone else who saw what happened were dying laughing at the evil genius’s misfortune. B being the genius that he was, had had a device that would instantly shoot its holder straight up in the air, like a controlled blast of dynamite of sorts. Though he had intended to use it on himself, the chance for slapstick was too great to pass up.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

Although B has beyond infuriated me at this point and I would love nothing more than to send him off of this disgusting island, I am still set on eliminating the larger threat in Jasmine but B is gone next no matter what.

* * *

**_Confessional, B_ **

(His confessional showed him first just sitting there then he cracked a small smile and then went into a fury of silent laughter presumably at Scarlett’s misfortune)

* * *

Scott had fallen into the water for the umpteenth time. He looked around to see Fang hot on his heels. With his wheels spinning like a scooby doo cartoon he jumped out of the water and leapt with stunning strength onto Zoey’s back. The hipster lost her grip and fell onto a floating couch, another of B’s mechanisms. Though B rushed to turn it off, both redheads were launched high into the air and landed onto the ground with a thud.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Was it Beth that said something about flight or fight? And adrenaline? Figures a nerd like her would know something like that.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

(spitting out red hair) I think Scott’s hair fell into my mouth! Gross!

* * *

Gwen only had fifteen feet more to go. She had passed the last fish station and was skillfully dodging five more meatball bullets. Her fatal mistake was when she looked down. Seeing Ella, Sammy, Katie, and many others fending off the projectile from what seemed to be five hundred feet below her made her distracted.

As he screamed a helpful hand caught ahold of her by the boot. “Am I grateful that I double laced today,” the goth said gratefully. “Thanks...Brick,” 

“It’s the duty of a soldier,” the cadet said dutifully. He had hoisted Gwen up to an overhang on the wall and joined her. “Twenty more feet to go.”

Gwen smiled and set her jaw as she continued to climb. Ryan, some fifty feet below her, began to plot.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Gwen is friendly, strong, and prideful. She has made it to the end before and I fear that I may be her target. It’s time to target Gwen. Bridgette isn’t going to like that though.

* * *

Mere minutes after Gwen the cadet followed her up. “Campers climbing, there is only one spot left for the next challenge!” chris called out.

Ryan looked around him, he was ahead but not by much. Bridgette, Heather, and Ella were within five strides of him while the others appeared to be significantly down, or in the case of Trent and Dave, were being clobbered by the two sharks. His advantage wouldn’t last long and he made several reaches to the top.

“Oh no you don’t!” Heather shrieked, grabbing on his calf. Though momentarily appreciative of Ryan’s calves, that only motivated Heather to pull down harder.

Granted, Ryan had strong calves for a reason, and his strong kicks were sure to send the queen bee down. To his shock, the top dog of her school had a grip like metal and wasn’t giving up easily. It was only when a familiar surfer girl grabbed onto her legs herself. Bridgette pushed off of the wall with a strong heave. “GO RYAN GO!” Ryan heard as Bridgette and Heather plummeted the remaining distance to the water.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

DAMN IT! Now, it’s just Alejandro against that bad lying footballer and weird goth girl and the other weirdos up there! AL BETTER PICK UP THE SLACK!

* * *

“And Ryan is the last one to gain a spot in the final leg of this challenge,” Chris announced as Ryan made his way over to the other eight campers. “The rest of you, please join your fellow campers in the Mess Hall while these nine compete in the Social part of our challenge,” Chris continued sending the ten remaining campers on their way. It took special coaxing from Dawn to get both Fang and Chomper away from Trent and Dave.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

I smeeeeelllllllll like fish...

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

It’s in the sharks’ contract. Can’t quite stop them from that. Stupid capitalism...

* * *

“Now this challenge is like the challenge Beth and Duncan went through in Action except there is no physical challenge instead. Here you’ll have to figure out who all of the official Total Drama Couples are or were. Some quick rules flings like Alejandro and Courtney that only furthered competitors in the game and relationships outside like Beth and Brady don’t count,” Chris stated. “Now, I have nine sets of names, each name is listed multiple times since some of you have been in two relationships as well as a board enough room for all couples,” Chris continued walking over to the nine boards, each with a table in front of it with every camper’s name. “Any questions?” Chris asked,

“Does obvious tension between two people who pretended to despise each other for a season count,” Gwen asked staring in Alejandro’s direction. The latin charmer rolled his eyes and looked at his supposed despised enemy, who flashed a terse smile.

“No, no it does not,” Chris smiled, “Now on your marks, get set go,” Chris yelled sounding his air horn sending the campers on their ways.

Gwen being involved in most of the relationships in Total Drama’s history knew immediately of four relationships, but what she wasn’t anticipating was on how hard those names would be to find. After throwing away Ezekiel’s, Sierra’s, Ryan’s, Katie’s and Topher’s names, she was able to find one of Duncan’s name plates and placed it on the board.

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

Chris really wants drama especially in a challenge where about half of these relationships are over. I mean Duncan and I, we were good but then he started becoming distant, I confronted him about it and he said that he still had some feelings for Courtney and felt that we should end our relationship so I wouldn’t get hurt. Ugh I hate Chris for making me go back down memory lane.

* * *

Alejandro was doing well for himself, he already had Lindsay and Tyler’s names as well as Gwen and Trent’s on the board which considering that Mike was the closest with only two names was extremely good for the charmer as he continued to throw out names but then he paused once he came across Heather’s name, he decided it best to put that one off to the side to see where he was at the end of the challenge.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

I know Heather and I never made it official but knowing Chris our names may be one of the couples because we kissed in Hawaii, but maybe I’m wrong…

* * *

Brick who one could say is pretty inept when it comes to relationships, was doing well for himself, he already had Duncan and Courtney as well as Dakota and Sam and now he was searching for his season’s other romance Mike and Zoey. Brick, unlike his fellow contestants was not throwing out the names, a sense of respect for the other cast members mixing with his general obliviousness towards relationships.

“AH HAH,” a shout could be heard as Izzy had found Owen’s name in the pile. “I knew you were in here somewhere,” she cheered as she kissed the name plate before putting Owen’s name on the board alongside Lindsay’s and Gwen’s.

Zoey and Mike had taken to working on only one pile. It was only one winner after all, so their efforts were better spent with each other rather than on separate plates.Mike was rifling through the plates and had gotten Duncan and Courtney placed up on the board. He grasped a plate in his hand and looked at it with a quizzical face. “Vito?”

Zoey came over and looked at the name. “Vito huh?” 

“Yep,” Mike said. “...that’s why I avoided Anne Maria for a while.”

“Let’s put him up on there then?” The two shrugged as they tacked Vito’s name and attached Anne Maria to him with a piece of green string. 

In dead last was Scarlett. “Geoff...which moron is that?” she muttered. 

Meanwhile Izzy was tangled up in the string and had made a series of nunchucks. “LESHAWNA LOOK DO YOU LIKE MY HAROLD COSPLAY?!”

Leshawna looked up with a sigh and shouted, “JUST WORK ON THE PUZZLE!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

Who cares about the puzzle?! They don’t accept Noah and Cody as the true relationship of total drama! I WILL GET THEM TOGETHER!

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

...I know I’m straight so that doesn’t bother me

* * *

**_Confessional, Cody_ **

For what it’s worth Noah would be a better partner than Sierra. If only he was a hot chick, huh?

* * *

The challenge went by without a hitch, surprisingly enough. It was quite boring in all honesty, at least until a familiar latin riff came about. “HEATHER,” Alejandro shouted. The dragon queen rolled her eyes. “DO YOU AND I SHARE THE SAME FEELINGS?!”

The dragon queen scoffed but looked to her latin lover with a growing smile. “IF I SAY YES CAN YOU COMPLETE THE DAMN CHALLENGE?!” She shouted, half lovingly and half mockingly and another half sardonically. 

“SI MI AMOR!” Alejandro shouted. He pinned Heather’s name to the board and tied his own name to it. The tangled mess of lovers and ex paramours was complete. 

Chris stepped to the board with a contemplative look on his face. “Maybe this challenge was too easy,” Chris said. “ALEJANDRO HAS WON IT FOR THE RABBITS!” 

The Latin charmer stepped down from his position and held his arms open for his new love. “Finalmente you reciprocate my feelings.”

Heather curled in his arms and slapped him. “Lets see if that's really true.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ella_ **

I’m so glad they found love. Everyone deserves love, even villains! They’re just so sweet when love is in the air! It brings out the best in us.

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

If I didn’t snap that other Duncan nameplate I’m fairly sure that would have been my team winning that.

* * *

Shortly after the display, Ryan followed by the tag team of Mike and Zoey as well as Gwen had finished. After another minute or two Scott had finished the challenge meaning once again the Doves lost the challenge and were now voting another player off.

“Well it seems the Doves lost again, I’ll meet you all at the campfire tonight in about an hour,” Chris announced sending the campers to their cabins

After the challenge had finished and everyone was making their way back to their cabins, Scarlett took the opportunity to talk to DJ and Sam, her only chance of surviving another day on the island. 

“Excuse me DJ, Sam I would like to speak to you about a proposition to eliminate one of the strongest players in the game,” Scarlett offered.

“Dude like an alliance that would be so cool,” Sam cheered while DJ looked slightly nervous sense he wasn’t looking for an alliance at this point in the game.

“No no, nothing like that, I just want to eliminate Jasmine from the competition,” Scarlett explained.

With a sigh of relief DJ spoke, “But why Jasmine, she’s nice and she helps in challenges, and I think we need to keep the strong players in, so we have a better chance of not losing,” DJ mused.

“Because if we don’t take out one of the other three now then we will be the next to go,” Scarlett persuaded.

“I mean she does make a point, after Shawn was eliminated those three got kind of tight,” Sam said referring to Jasmine, Dawn, and B.

“I don’t know man, I’m all for giving people second chances but you tried killing everyone on Pahkitew Island last season,” DJ said slightly nervous.

“I’ve moved past that, I’ve taken many classes to help correct my condition so I am able to return to society as a new person, besides after me, it will probably be Sam then you DJ, if we don’t eliminate one of them now we won’t last much longer,” Scarlett stated. “I’ll leave you two to decide what is best for you,” Scarlett said before walking away from the pair.

“We gotta give her a chance,” Sam said to DJ

“But, she was evil in Pahkitew,” DJ replied. 

“Yeah she’s scary but it’s better them than us, and besides everyone deserves a second chance,” Sam offered.

* * *

**_Confessional, DJ_ **

I don’t fully trust her, heck I don’t even want to be a part of this plan but I don’t want to be on anyone’s radar especially hers.

* * *

“I guess,” DJ said walking into their cabin with Sam right behind him.

Meanwhile an even more sinister plan was brewing between three considerably evil individuals by their peers. Scott, Lightning, and Sugar were currently inside the Mess Hall at the far left end of their table which was the far right table, which was closest to the kitchen. 

“So, I think all three of us here intend to win this competition, but I would like to propose an alliance of sorts,” Scott began.

“I don’t think so dirt farmer, this pageant queen is a solo act,” Sugar announced.

“Yeah and Lightning is a team of one, he doesn’t need no alliance,” He also announced.

“How about this, we purposely avoid sabotaging each other and we don’t vote for each other unless we break those rules. We don’t have to vote together and we don’t have to openly work together think of it as more of a gentlemen's agreement, and besides I’ve got this,” Scott explained as he pulled out an idol.

“Sha-wait a minute I thought you used that thing on Zombie boy,” Lightning exclaimed.

“Keep it down will ya, and yeah I did but, I found another one inside of Chef’s fridge so if any of you are on the chopping block then I’ll use it on you,” Scott persuaded.

“You know what dirt boy you got a deal, I’ll work with you,” Sugar said.

“Lightning will work with you to, sha-just don’t break our deal,” Lighting agreed.

“I won’t I won’t,” Scott lied.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Like hell I would use an idol on them and besides this isn’t even a real idol I just made a fake copy for situations like this. Hahahah these guys are so gullible (He then tossed his idol in the air and when it came back down he didn’t catch it and it hit him square in the face) OW DAMNIT!

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

As the Doves were walking to the ceremony, it was clear amongst the group that tonight would lead to a tie, for one side they wanted to eliminate the physical threat for the other they wanted oust the future villain and former psychopath from the competition, this ceremony was going to be a doozy for sure.

“This is a familiar sight for you Doves, once again meeting me at the elimination ceremony for what seems like the umpteenth time,” Chris said, figuratively looking down upon the Doves.

“Now when I call your name please come up and receive your marshmallow, if you do not receive a marshmallow you will be forced to walk the dock of shame and take the boat of losers and you may not come back EVER,” Chris stated, “Now let’s get on with it, B and Dawn you’re safe,” Chris started, “Sam and DJ you guys are also safe. Now before I continue the sabotage this week is to have all of your votes aired so I think we should start that now,” Chris smirked while the others glared at the charismatic host.

**B** (Holds a sign that shows Scarlett’s face with a massive red X over it)

**DJ** I believe in second chances and Scarlett’s argument to eliminate Jasmine was pretty persuasive.

**Sam** Although Scarlett may be a villain I could probably survive longer if I vote out Jasmine now so yeah.

**Dawn** Your aura is so toxic that you are a danger to all, so my vote goes to Scarlett

**Jasmine** You’ve hurt one too many people and it seems I was next up on your list, you need to go

**Scarlett** Although B is becoming a pest I feel that eliminating Jasmine now and taking my chances in the tie breaker may be best.

**Saboteur** (Their voice and face were extremely distorted to make it impossible to know who it is) You guys thought I would risk having Jasmine get kicked off instead of a psychopathic genius you would be insane, your votes are all null Scarlett is the one going home tonight.

“Well that’s that, Scarlett it’s time for you to go,” Chris said as Chef came into view to take the red headed genius.

The redhead looked at the screen in shock as her jaw dropped. Her silent fury continued until Chef stepped in front of her. “NOOOOOOOO I refuse this game was rigged against me!” Scarlett shouted in anger as Chef grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder.

“Welp it doesn’t matter because you’re out,” Chris smiled coyly at the drama unfolding before him.

“Get on the boat girly it’s time for you to go,” Chef said gruffly as he threw Scarlett on to the boat before he walked in and started it. To his obvious annoyance Scarlett jumped up from her prone form and tried to jump out of the boat. Her glasses were thrown off the boat as Chef wrestled her with great ease into the boat. 

“YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS!” Scarlett screamed as the boat of losers drove away from the island.

“Well campers you are dismissed,” Chris said sending the remaining five Doves back to their cabin.

“And another drama filled episode completed, will Gwen and Trent take action against Ryan and his Underdogs, will Scott actually keep his alliance or will he throw them to the wolves, will the Doves ever stop losing, who is the saboteur and will I ever stop asking these ominous questions, find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island Revived,” 

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys for toning down the odd reviews but I’m still getting a few which AGAIN I would like to make clear that they will not garner any more attention anyways not too much else to say so peace. Also I hope this chapter makes up for the short one last time.**

**Elimination Order**

**52nd: Harold, (vote 6-5 in favor of Harold)**

**51st: Sierra (vote 6-5 Sierra received second most)**

**50th: Stacy (9-1)**

**49th: Max (9-1)**

**48th: Jo (4-3-1-1)**

**47th: Leonard (5-5, enough votes were canceled to send Leonard home over Scarlett)**

**46th: Rodney (6-3)**

**45th: Shawn (8-1, in favor of Scott but Scott played an idol)**

**44th: Topher (7-2-1)**

**43rd: Lindsay (6-5)**

**42nd: Amy (9-1)**

**41st: Dakota (Vote 5-2-1 Dakota received most votes)**

**40th Beth (Vote 5-2-1 Beth received second most)**

**39th Tyler (6-2-1)**

**38th Scarlett (3-3, votes null saboteur eliminated Scarlett)**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Sammy, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses:Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, D.J., Sam, Jasmine.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scott, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Sugar, Eva, Izzy.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen**

  
  



	12. Ready Player Drama

“Welcome back viewing audience to another episode of Total Drama. Last time it seemed as if a war between B and Scarlett had begun. A clip of Scarlett flying through the air and a snickering B were shown. “But it wasn't meant to be because Scarlett was voted out by her team and ousted by the saboteur, however that wasn't all that happened, former lovers Trent and Gwen had aligned to attempt to eliminate, newcomer Ryan who in Gwen’s eyes is becoming a threat. Clips of all three were shown in correspondence “And lastly our favorite evil duo Alejandro and Heather finally made their relationship official much to the disgust of the fellow campers. This is Total Drama Island Revived,” Chris called out to the camera.

* * *

The cameras around Camp wawanakwa popped out of the ground, disturbing the natural wildlife, throwing trash away, and even scaring a couple of interns.

_ Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, _

_ You guys are on my mind. _

The cameras seemed to fly through the camp where Ryan, Cody, Beardo, Bridgette and Ezekiel were sitting on some rocks talking strategy while Gwen watched them from a distance and not too far away Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Dave, Sky and Mike were doing the same but a silhouette of Anne Maria could be seen in the distance.

_ You asked me what I wanted to be _

Amy and Sammy were battling it out on the row boat which then promptly fell over the waterfall which showed a scared Cameron attempting to cross until the log plummeted below him.

_ And now I think the answer is plain to see, _

Then the camera zoomed over to the beach to see the BFFL alliance hugging with an angry Jo and a disappointed Amy staring at them.

_ I wanna be famous. _

Then the camera switched to Bridgette and Geoff having their backs turned with anger in their eyes with Topher egging them on but Geoff then stares over to where Sammy is and his face turns from a bit of discomfort to a bit of happiness.

__

_ I wanna live close to the sun, _

The scene then switched to Duncan and Courtney arguing exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around while Sky is trying to make up with Dave but Dave stops her and wraps his arms around her in a hug.

_ Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, _

It was at this point the scene showed a shadowy character speaking to Chris.

_ Everything to prove, nothing in my way _

Rodney was failing miserably to ask out Eva who promptly punched him

_ I'll get there one day. _

_ Cause, I wanna be famous! _

Then the scene switches to Dawn and Jasmine chasing down Scott by the cabins before he falls into a trap set by B who was hiding behind some bushes then the three give each other multiple high fives while Scarlett stared angrily in the distance.

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! _

Then it switches to the campfire where you can see everyone there and seeing Geoff and Ryan giving an awkward fist bump while a wary Gwen watched the pair.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

It was at this point all of the eliminated campers were shown fading away from the campfire scene resembling that they have been eliminated.

* * *

  
  


With the saboteur and Chris in a non disclosable location, 

“Alright, today’s challenge is a VR challenge so it’s a double elimination, now you can either choose the second elimination of the losing team based on who received votes. Or the second to last place team can nominate who they want to go and you get to select someone who was nominated to be eliminated,” Chris said giving the saboteur their two choices for the week.

“You know what it’ll probably be the Doves that lose today, so I’ll take the second option,” The saboteur decided.

“I have to ask, why not just eradicate the Doves,” Chris asked curious to their decision.

“Why eliminate a team that will grant me more weeks of safety until you inevitably do something to the teams,” The saboteur replied.

“Interesting,” Chris replied.

* * *

  
  


Unbeknownst to the campers today was a VR challenge, so like last time Chris was taking the morning to make the final touches on the challenge to make sure it would be fun for him to watch. It was around nine o’clock when some of the campers started to wake up, to the shock of many they weren’t woken up by the traditional air horn blown by Chris. However for one unlucky camper Brick had decided to wake Noah up early in order to propose an alliance.

“Alright you dragged me to the Mess Hall for a reason, so spit it out,” Noah said clearly angry that Brick woke him up early.

“Well, I wanted to propose an alliance with you, Leshawna and myself,” Brick replied not catching Noah’s irritation.

“Hmm I’ll decline your offer for now, I feel safe with my place in the game,” Noah replied getting up from his seat.

“But, an alliance would benefit all of us,” Brick claimed trying to convince Noah.

“Until it’s clear that I’ve become a target I’ll join you guys,” Noah decided.

“But joining us prevents you from becoming a target,” Brick again trying to convince Noah.

“Actually if I join you guys it increases my likelihood of going home, until I’m actually a target I stand no benefit of joining you two aside drawing extra attention to all three of us,” Noah claimed before ultimately leaving the Mess Hall.

“I really don’t understand his logic,” Brick mumbled to himself.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Noah_ **

Alliances are a mess in this game. If I joined now I might end up targeting people I really do not want to target...like myself by proxy. Even in this second rate social manipulation game some strong thought is needed to make it far in this game.

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile inside of the winner’s cottage, Heather was attempting to search for the idol using her clue given to her after completing her hit list during the Mafiasco challenge. She was currently on the second floor searching through the rooms trying to find the room that held all of Chris’s self portraits. 

“Ugh where is it?” Heather complained before coming across a door with a Chris portrait on the front. Thinking that it may be the room that she heard about from other people’s stays inside of the house. She opened the door to find what she both dreaded and hoped, a room full of the rumored Chris art.

“This is so disgusting,” Heather cringed. “But I’m so going to enjoy ripping these apart,” Heather smirked realizing that she would be able to destroy Chris’s portraits for her own personal gain.

Heather started ripping through each portrait carefully making sure to look in every nook and cranny of the room before coming to a portrait that showed Chris holding the immunity idol and almost instantly Heather ripped at the part where the idol was and as she did so the wooden idol fell out of the picture. Heather smiled almost devilishly, and picked the idol up and stuffed it in her pocket so she could hide it later. She didn’t think Owen or Anne Maria could find this place but it was a risk not worth taking. But almost as if on que Alejandro walked in.

“Ah hola chica, I see Chris has gotten on your nerve recently,” Alejandro smirked staring at his girlfriend.

“I guess I was trying to find the idol using my clue but I guess I was wrong,” Heather half lied admitting to her deed. 

“Ah I see, well maybe you should take a break for some breakfast,” Alejandro suggested.

“I guess that may be for the best,” Heather conceded.

“Let us go now chica,” Alejandro smiled grabbing Heather’s hand.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

I believe she may have been lying, but it’s tough to tell, she is very convincing. However, she hasn’t shared her clue with me so I have no idea if she may have gotten the location wrong or not.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Yes we are sort of dating, but nothing serious. As for the idol  _ (Heather pulls out the idol holding it up for the camera) _ Alejandro can be kept on a need to know basis regarding this.

* * *

  
  


Most of the campers at this point had left for the Mess Hall now but there were a few stragglers, Gwen and Geoff of the Giraffes being some of those stragglers. Unlike Geoff who was genuinely late to breakfast Gwen had intentionally waited for the party boy in order to talk to him about a certain problem. 

“Hey Geoff you got a second,” Gwen called out after the party boy who had just left his cabin.

“Yeah sure Gwen,” Geoff smiled waiting for the goth.

“I just wanted to talk to you about a possible threat to all of us,” Gwen bluntly stated.

“I don’t know, I think all of the threats have been exposed at this point,” Geoff wondered.

“No, I think Ryan is becoming a problem,” Gwen stated.

“How so? Ryan seems chill, he’s nice to everyone, and he’s good at challenges,” Geoff said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah but if he makes it to merge he’s going to go far and not only that he’s playing like Alejandro,” Gwen spoke making sure Geoff got the point. 

“What do you mean like Alejandro?” Geoff asked confused.

“I have reason to believe that he’s seducing Bridgette and he may dump her later, Bridgette is completely thrown off of her game right now and as soon as she’s gone who do you think he’ll come after next,” Gwen explained.

“I don’t know, you?” Geoff asked.

“No, you. You pose the biggest threat to him, you’re charismatic and physically gifted with you gone then he’ll have free reign over this team,” Gwen explained.

“I don’t know man this seems a little hard to believe,” Geoff said unsure.

“Think about it then, give it a couple days, I’m just saying Ryan is bad news,” Gwen stated.

“Alright dudette I’ll give it some thought,” Geoff agreed.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

I know Geoff is on the fence because its his ex and a guy who’s been nothing but nice to him but, I don’t trust that newbie and besides he’s shown that he will become a problem if he makes merge, he's strong and is great socially.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

I don’t know if this is true or not, Ryan seems cool but now that Gwen has pointed out I don’t know--she may be right. I just want to chill, Gwen and Ryan are both good friends and I don’t want to hurt either of them.

* * *

At this point everyone had arrived in the Mess Hall and were eating Chef’s “five star” breakfast which seemed like a knock off Mcdonalds breakfast sandwich. But before any real conversation could begin Chris interrupted breakfast. 

“Attention campers please report to the VR building in five minutes let’s go,” Chris yelled through the loudspeaker which caused everyone to get up from their seats and leave for said VR room. Everyone left the Mess Hall and walked the path towards the VR room and then entering to meat a smiling Chris which was met with an irritated Heather.

“Here again Chris?” Heather complained. “Why is it so cold this time?”

“It’ll keep you all trapped in the seat, I promise that they will be nice and toasty,” Chris said with a big leering grin. “Now, today’s challenge is a death race, and because we don’t want to go to all of those stupid legal versification to see that you’re all licensed drivers--”

“What loser isn’t licensed by now?” Heather interrupted.

“My thoughts exactly Heather,” Chris commented. “But since you were the first to interrupt how about you be the first one in? CHEF?”

The classic alpha bitch looked around in shock as she was tackled by the tough Chef into an open virtual reality machine and swiftly strapped in. The contestants could see on screen that Heather was dumped into a wasteland. “DAMMIT CHRIS!”

“The point of the game is simple,” Chris explained, facing the campers as his smiling face appeared on the screen. “Get to a car and get to the ending. The first three team to have all of their members across the finish line will win immunity.”

“What about the last two teams?” Brick asked worriedly.

“That will be explained after the challenge, now you all can head into the challenge now. I think that the Rabbits may need to support Heather, she looks to be in a crazy situation.” The campers looked at the big screen to see Heather being thrown in the air by a lava geyser.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Sam_ **

Alright! Ready Drama One! I absolutely love this movie! With B the bombastic we’ll be sure to dominate this game!

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

(sniffs hair) What kind of virtual reality is this? I still smell lava on my hair!

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Leave it to Chris to plagiarize such a dorky movie HAHA! Copycats in juvy were so easy to make the scum of the cell block. 

* * *

  
  


As the manhole carrying Heather descended with a loud thud, Alejandro was quick to grab Katie and Sadies’ hands and shunt them into virtual reality machines. He was quick to follow and soon appeared on the screen. The latin charmer took his girl in his arms and they both sprinted to a large car.

“We don’t have time for questions, so you have forty five seconds to get into a virtual reality machine before you get penalized for the next challenge.”

“And what might that--” Zoey began to ask.

“Let’s just hop in Zoey, it’s like that book we read, it’ll be simple. Come on Cameron,” Mike insisted. Zoey looked at Chris worriedly and reluctantly joined her two friends in the virtual reality machine. 

“You heard him Princess,” Duncan added.

“I have ears too!” Courtney grumbled.

“At least we won’t be harming anyone too much this time around,” Dawn said to DJ, trying to psych herself up for the machines. She stepped into a reclined position and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was in a largely red world of chaos and mayhem. She started to whimper before she felt a friendly hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for your comfort DJ.” 

“No worries Dawn, it’s scary but if all five of us stick together--”

He was cut off by the roar of a loud engine from behind as Sam nearly ran over the two of them. “SAM DON’T YOU THINK IT’S BETTER TO STICK TOGETHER?” Jasmine called out as she raced after him.

“IT DOESN’T MATTER I HAVE A MONSTER TRUCK!” Sam exclaimed. “I’LL SEE YOU FOUR AT THE END! THIS IS EASY!”

* * *

  
  


**_Confesional, Jasmine_ **

It’s quite a pickle to be with Sam. He’s a bit of a load but he pulls his weight in too many ways to think of. But we all could have been in a good position to win if he hadn’t driven off.

* * *

Looking at Sam drive away in his monster truck kick started many of the campers’ desire to not get left behind. It was either that or a sudden tremble that caused Dawn to breathe heavily. DJ, ever the nice guy, quickly calmed her down, before the tremor calmed down. “Hey B, I don’t suppose you can manufacture something for the four of us?”

B looked around the car park before an idea came to light. He grabbed Dawn’s dainty hands while Jasmine and DJ looked at each other inquisitively. 

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, DJ_ **

After being around a lot of scary things I know how to calm myself down but I definitely still need help more than not. It’s nice helping Dawn rather than the other way around for once.

* * *

  
  


“MIKE!” Zoey called out, once again caught on a hook as she tried to make her way to the car park. The gangly teen looked at his girlfriend being taken away across the car park when he suddenly gasped. He tried fighting it for a moment but ultimately it was futile as Svetlana came out once again.

Svetlana flipped over Dave, Sky, and Anne Maria as they crawled low to the ground, steadying themselves as a massive tractor helmed by Cody, Ryan, and Trent roared to life over them. Pushing his head closer to the ground than he would have liked, Dave looked at Sky as she and Anne Maria all looked for a suitable method of transportation.

“How about that limo over there?” Anne Maria pointed out.

“No that’s too clunky, we need something that can handle turns well,” Sky countered.

“What about a golf cart?” Anne Maria suggested.

“I don’t know how to drive one!” Dave shouted.

“This is virtual reality, how hard can driving a golf cart be?” Anne Maria said. Shortly after the words left her mouth the very golf cart exploded. She slapped her forehead as Sky and Dave looked at her with confused glances.

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

Rule number pi of Total Drama, don’t ask anything with how hard anything can be! Who the heck uses Pi as an actual number anyway? 

* * *

  
  


“It doesn't have to be perfect!” Sky shouted frustratedly.

“Why don’t we just go to that thing over there?” Dave suggested. He was pointing to something hovering a foot above the ground. It was about the size of a dinner table with three seats on top of it. 

“LET’S GO FOR IT!” Sky shouted, ducking as Katie and Sadie on their miniature train hit a button that released a fire.

Anne Maria, Sky, and Dave jumped onto the floating table and strapped themselves in. “Now, how do you start this CRAZY THING?!” Anne Maria shouted as the hovercraft seemed to float five more feet off of the ground.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Sadie_ **

Is it weird that I had a dream like this? Except Alejandro and Justin were both shirtless and fighting with giant inflatable tuna fish? And that Ella was singing about chopping Chris’ head off? And the train fired sprinkles?

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Katie_ **

I think Sadie had a dream exactly like this one, except that Alejandro and Justin fought with giant inflatable fish, and Ella sang to the beat of the knife game song, and that there was a train made out of sprinkles that tasted like glazed donuts.

* * *

  
  


As Zoey was rescued, she reunited with Cameron and Mike as they looked over the remaining car park. They saw Gwen dodging several blasts of steam from a parade float and B racing with Jasmine to fix a van. 

“Let’s get into that one!” They heard Sugar shout in a frantic voice. The three ignored Sugar, Lightning, and Scott as they bolted to a Honda Civic and hastily started it up. 

Cameron eagerly pointed to a unique car with a massive control panel visible from where they were standing, though it only looked like it could seat two people back to back. “Mike, want to team up and take that car?” Cameron asked.

“Can you manage on your own?” Mike asked, turning to Zoey with a nervous glance.

“Don’t worry about a thing, I think I see something exactly my style,” Zoey said, looking just beyond at an unstable motorbike. She dashed off, nimbly bending under a firing web and over an appearing river of fire.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

That seemed kind of off about Mike, didn’t it? He knows I can handle myself, right?

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

It must be something about this game that targets Zoey a lot. I’ve had to help her a lot, even though she can perfectly handle herself.

* * *

  
  


Alejandro had rescued Heather and was gingerly getting her back to her feet. They dove out of the way of Gwen on a motorized unicycle. “WATCH IT WEIRD GOTH GIRL!” Heather cried.

“Let’s focus on the prize,” Alejandro suggested. “Is it just me or does la tierra feel a bit off to you?”

The two looked at each other and bent down to look at the ground they were on. Suddenly it began to rumble and the two were hanging on for dear life as a small biplane ascended out of the ground. “I’ll take it,” Heather screamed.

The plane dipped and scooped up a running Owen as he tried his best to diver-- or rather roll to the right. A rope tangled around the fat boy and carried him, Heather, and Alejandro through the sky.

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

You know, after world tour I thought I was done with my fear of flying. Turns out, I’m still scared of BEING FLOWN BY A PLANE DANGLING SOME EIGHTEEN FEET BELOW IT! THERE WASN’T ANY GOOD AIRLINE FOOD TO HELP WITH THAT EITHER!   
  


* * *

Courtney watched as Alejandro and Heather tried their best to reel Owen in to no avail. Frustratedly, she stomped on the ground, revealing a small ball. “You can’t expect me to use this as my vehicle!” she complained.

“Hah,” Duncan sneered. “Hey Princess, check out this ride,” he boasted. The punk was quickly approaching what looked to be an amphibious car that breathed fire as it approach.

“I! HATE! THIS! GAME!” Courtney whined. She slammed the hamster ball looking mechanism and it rolled, growing in size and steamrolling the car Duncan was running towards. The ball continued to roll until it was stopped by Geoff and Ezekiel’s land based canoe.

“Way to go princess,” Duncan deadpanned.

“Oh come on, there’s more cars, like--” Before she could finish she was tackled out of the way by her ex as Leshawna and Brick rolled over where the two once were with a giant tank. “--like that golf cart.”

“Ugh,” Duncan whined. “Fine, but I’m driving.”

“You were the one who drove us off of a cliff!”

“That’s because you were too busy lip locking me!”

“That’s because you were wrapping me around you!”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Leave it to me being stuck with that adorable prissy prim princess again! 

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

If it weren’t for that hunky stupid ogre I’d be cruising by myself! But now I’m stuck with that--

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Batty

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Arrogant

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Compulsive

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Odorous

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Manipulative

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Meatheaded

**_Confessional, Duncan/Courtney_ **

FREAK!

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

WOOO-HOOO! Leave it to Le-shaking it to pick out the white guys who know how to ride in style! Now if Noah were here it’d be a party

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

I can’t believe she went with my idea! We’re gonna steamroll the competition!

* * *

  
  


“Justin look out!” Sammy shouted, pushing Justin down just as Courtney and Duncan’s golf cart sprouted two steel vertical wings. 

“Are we even going to die this time around?” Justin asked.

“I don’t want to chance it,” Sammy said. “There’s only four vehicles left!”

Sammy helped Justin to his feet and they looked across the car park. Ella was having an elegant conversation with fire breathing eagles and was looking to take off. There was a giant bus that seemed unwieldy at best, a van that the Doves are currently working over, and two roller skates. “Let’s go with that bus?” Justin recommended.

“I was going for the roller skates,” Sammy said.

“But wouldn’t you feel better with me?” Justin asked quietly.

“I don’t want to be the one to-- LOOK OUT!” Sammy pulled Justin away as a trail of fire released from the Doves’ van. They could hear DJ screaming and Dawn trying her best to calm him down. Just as the van sped away Ella rose into the air with a light and merry song.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Ella_ **

All animals have a song. Even the virtual ones, and if you find that tune, they'll be friends with you (in a sing song voice)

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Chris_ **

...I really hate that princess…

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Eagle_ **

The eagle looks at a picture of Ella and smiles. Then it puts a pair of headphones to its ears and then smiles as it listens.

* * *

To her slight dismay, the roller skates were destroyed and a massive crater was left in its stead. “Bus it is then,” Sammy said, a bit shaken from the van that passed.

The two immediately climbed aboard the bus to see that it was a bright yellow with two massive control panels, one on either side, and a steering wheel at the front. “You’re more flexible than me,” Justin said in a soft voice. “Wanna put that to use?”

Sammy blushed as she went to the back and Justin started the bus. “LET’S ROCK AND ROLL!” Justin shouted as the bus whirred to life. 

Without much to do besides hold on, Sammy began slamming her fist on the buttons and surprisingly pulled up a map. “How fast is this bus going?” she asked.

“A hundred miles an hour!” Justin shouted.

“Well kick it up because we’ve got three hundred miles to go!” The map twisted, turned, and showed various features that would undoubtedly cause tons and tons of chaos. Their player positions were highlighted at various points on the map, with Sam being the furthest ahead and Sammy and Justin being the furthest behind. 

Far ahead of the pack a monster truck was plowing ahead, and a certain overweight gamer leaned back to taunt the trailing. “It’s gonna take more than that to catch me!” Sam shouted, throwing a pie that left a crater in its place. 

He leaned back in his truck and slammed the gas pedal, relaxing to the hard rock music as he started to roll down the mountain. “What I wouldn’t give to drive Dakota around in this,” he mumbled to himself. 

“Camper #36 has climbed the first peak, releasing the AI drivers,” a robotic voice said that echoed through the racetrack. Now alert, the gamer sat up in his seat and saw dozens, possibly hundreds, of AI racers drive underneath the monster truck’s wheels, which he tried his best to avoid running over. 

An AI driver jumped up and blocked his windshield. “DAKOTA?!” Sam shouted. In his shock, the monster truck flipped over and fell down the mountain, exploding as it hit the bottom.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sam_ **

...sorry babe, didn’t mean to run you off the mountain.

* * *

  
  


The AI drivers looked at each other and continued to race along the very same racetrack. They slowed down, their programming was to wait for other racers and then speed off. 

“And Sam is eliminated from the competition!” Chris bellowed through the speakers of many of the vehicles. 

“Wow,” Ryan said from the top of the tractor. The forest he, Trent, Cody, and many of the other racers were weaving through was only getting thicker and thicker.

“How’s it going up there Ryan?” Trent asked, holding the wheel to the point of his knuckles going white. 

“It’s going well,” Ryan strained. “Turn right, there’s a tall thicket straight ahead!”

“Thicket?” Trent asked worriedly. Cody looked around from his seat and paled. The thicket ahead looked as though it was made of metal. “CRAP!”

Cody retreated to his control panel and rapidly hit five buttons in quick succession. The first dropped Ryan into the tractor, the second played the theme song to the magic school bus, the third deployed spikes behind them, the fourth began spinning the tractor, and the fifth produced a giant buzz saw. The tractor continued into the thicket as the buzzsaw sputtered through.

“I think the worst is over, “Cody said as the thicket slowly dwindled in size just ahead of them. “Now how do I turn this damn soundtrack off?”

Ryan peered over in the small cab and pointed to a lever. “Can we try that?”

“Sure,” Cody said haphazardly.

The two glanced at each other and shrugged. Cody pulled the lever and Trent fell through the tractor, screaming, cursing, and complaining.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

(He slams his head against the side of the confessional and turns to the camera)

"That was stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!..."

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I thought Cody and Ryan were smart enough to NOT push stupid buttons!

* * *

  
  


“Contestant number pi has been eliminated,” Chris said, chuckling to himself.

In the simulation, Ryan hesitantly pulled the lever back up and hit another button. A much more tolerable, theme song began to play. “Why does this sound familiar?”

“Scooby doo’s smooth jazz is better than the Magic School Bus,” Cody said as he took the wheel. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Cody_ **

...what? It Is!

* * *

  
  


Leshawna and Brick had just turned out of the forest, a wake of flattened trees and wildlife behind them. The tank was faster than either of them had thought but it was unwieldy to move around. “Leshawna, if I may, Le-Leshawna!” Brick said, trying to climb over Leshawna to get to the control panel.

“Sorry hun, I like being as bodacious as I can be,” Leshawna said, hands on her knees as she used her feet to pilot the tank. As she turned the wheel she felt something hit the side of her tank. “Brick do you want to check out what that was?” 

“Yes Ma’am,” Brick said, trying to salute only to get bumped on the low ceiling of the tank.

Brick climbed out of the hatch to see Izzy hanging onto the cannon of the tank with her feet. “IZZY?!” Izzy shouted. “You’re not supposed to be here---was that was you were going to say sir Brick?”

“Basically,” Brick obliged. 

“Well I don't want to distract you too long, I see my Owen up there,” Izzy said, pointing to the sky. Brick could hardly see but true to what the crazy redhead said, Owen was dangling out of the plane by hi feet and he was screaming loudly.

“Yeah I see him but what do you mean by--” Izzy spring boarded off of Brick’s head and produced a catapult from out of nowhere. She set up the catapult and launched towards her boyfriend. 

“HI OWEN!” Brick heard Izzy shout as she pounced on the fat boy. Owen looked up in delight before he realized that he was in fact falling out of the plane at a much faster rate. “TIME TO GO! LOVE YOU YA BIG LUG!” 

Once again Izzy got a catapult from hammer space and set it up, launching forward at the expense of her boyfriend. Owen hit the ground and wound up in the center of a crater before he disappeared and entered the real world. “Camper number 261 is eliminated.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

261? That’s how much I weigh. And I have to say, as scary as falling out of a plane is, Izzy is scarier, which is why I like her so much ...ohmuch ...oh Izzy, good luck out there.

* * *

  
  


The plane, having lost a massive amount of weight, fell into a death spiral that Alejandro and Heather were only able to recover from by dropping an engine. “Stupid fatass!” Heather hissed, grabbing the yoke of the plane. 

“Donde esta la loca rubia?!” Alejandro asked furiously, trying to grab the yoke. He peered over Heather’s head and scanned the sky but Izzy was nowhere to be found.

“Why are we even following this route?” Heather asked frustratedly. “Why don't we just fly off course.”

“Not so fast Heather,” Chris said. “Any deviation of more than ten miles from the main path will result in your vehicle being blown up, and that goes for everyone else!”

“Phooey,” Heather said, grimacing. Alejandro, sensing her frustration, hit a button on the control panel of the plane with a loud slam. To their shock a slide whistle sound effect played as they looked down and saw a water balloon fall from the bottom of their plane. It hit Beardo in the head and the water was largely absorbed by his head. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Both villains asked, a grin appearing on both of their faces.

Way below, Gwen had ridden her unicycle up to fifth place. Up ahead she could see a steam powered train at the forefront and its passengers chucking what looked to be coal off. The unicycle sped forward and Gwen looked ahead to see a mountain high up above. “Crap,” she mumbled as she slowed down. 

The mountain was steep and even with Gwen’s motorized unicycle it would be hard to make it to the very top of the mountain. She looked around helplessly and found a hat floating in the wind. “Gwen! Can you grab my hat?” Geoff shouted as his and Ezekiel’s motorized canoe slowly paddled into her line of sight. 

It hardly was a problem for Gwen, who simply jumped up and grabbed her friend’s hat by leaping off of her unicycle. She jogged up to the two of them and handed it off. “Can your canoe take on another person? I’ll leave after the mountain.”

“Totes,” Geoff replied, scooting over to make room for his friend.

Zeke handed his teammate a canoe and they began paddling. “How does this thing even move?”

“I don’t really know, eh,” Zeke said. “We just started paddling in the air and started going along the course.”

“Makes sense to me,” Gwen said with a shrug. The trio made their way three quarters up the mountain when Gwen turned to Geoff. “Have you considered our deal?”

“Deal?” Geoff asked.

“You know, about Ryan?”   
  


“Oh,” Geoff said dimly. “Yeah,” he replied uncomfortably. “I see what you mean though. But he’s just a cool--”

“He could be faking it.”

“You have a point there,” Geoff said sadly. “He isn’t doing much to harm our games though.”

“For all we know he’s assembling an alliance under our noses. I just think that we should keep our ears open. Trent is onboard with voting him off and I think I can convince Cody. If we can get you we can secure at least four votes. I’m fairly sure he can go home soon.”

The three of them suddenly dove to the right as Zeke looked behind them and saw the Doves’ van barrelling forward. “I’ll...I’ll see,” Geoff said hesitantly.

“No pressure my friend,” Gwen said as she smiled.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Ezekiel looked at the two of them with eyes as wide as saucers. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Ezekiel_ **

So something about my mutation is that I have a slightly better sense of hearing, eh? I can hear things like Chef pacing about now. But that ain’t good eh! I have to tell Ryan!

* * *

  
  


The Doves rode over the first mountain and flew through the air as they plummeted downwards. “First mountain done!” Jasmine said excitedly. B, at the steering wheel, put up his thumbs in excitement and floored the gas pedal.

Struggling to stand up, Dawn tried to get to the other side of the van, where DJ was sitting. The green football player smiled at the fairy princess before he put his hand up to his mouth. “Hey DJ, can you pull through for us?” Dawn asked daintily.

“I’ll try my best,” DJ said, rocking back and forth as B navigated the turns down the mountain. 

“You are an easily swayed...and for that matter an easily swaying... individual, that’s why you went with Scarlett, isn’t it?”

DJ looked at the diminutive girl briefly before he nodded. “You’re a good heart, you and Sam have good hearts and auras but I’m more drawn to yours. If we lose, and I fear we are, I’d rather have you aboard than Sam. He’s more aligned to Dakota than anyone of us.”

“I want to stay here too, this is surprisingly fun,” DJ said. 

“But,” Dawn said, steadying the bigger boy with a surprisingly strong grip. “You can’t stray from the path and you have to help us. I know you’ve been trying but we all don’t know that.”

DJ sighed and put his head in his hands before suddenly doubling over and throwing up. “Sorry Mate!” Jasmine called out. “Turned on the massaging system for the back.”

At the front, B looked behind to see vomit slowly pooling behind his chair. In his distraction, he was unaware of an AI driver latching onto the windshield. “Are you Tyler?” The driver asked, gripping onto the van’s windshield.

Frantically the silent genius hit a button, turning on the windshield wipers and accidentally opening the back as he swerved. Both the pixie and the brickhouse were thrown out of the van at a high speed.

B and Jasmine look behind them and Jasmine strained to close the doors. “Contestants 4-10 and 213 have been eliminated,” the monotonous voice said. 

“...so not that button mate,” Jasmine said.

“Hi Jacinta!” a third voice said, causing Jasmine to scream. “Are you Tyler?”

In the real world, Chris looked at the screen as DJ and Dawn climbed out of their virtual reality machines. “Chef I thought you didn’t program the AI drivers to climb into their vehicles.”

“I didn’t,” Chef said gruffly and grimly. “You told me to put one in Playa De Losers and so I did.”

“Isn’t that supposed to deactivate during VR challenges?” Chris asked. “I think we need to kick out Lindsay.”

Chef grumbled and attached a glitter cannon to his back. “I’m on it.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Chef_ **

What makes Chris think that I’m any good at technology? Why am I supposed to be the one who does this?

* * *

**_Confessional, Lindsay_ **

(she puts on glitter to her eyes) Sous put a lot of glitter on me, I think it looks beautiful, but that was mean of him to kick me out of the game. Just when I was about to hit that big blue button too!

* * *

  
  


In the virtual reality world, B and Jasmine looked at the seat where Lindsay poofed out of existence and continued on the road, taking great care to avoid what looked to be a Rodney AI driver. In the swerving difficulty, Jasmine hit a button and a spare tire launched upwards. “Let’s hope what comes up doesn’t come down,” Jasmine said.

In dead last, Courtney and Duncan had just made their way through the forest. “If you didn’t tell me to turn left--”

“If you didn’t listen to me about turning left--”

“THEN WE WOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE LEAD!” the two bickered loudly. Their golf cart was progressing at a pitiful rate, Courtney had refused to let Duncan touch any of the buttons because ‘he was the one who drove the cast off of a cliff’ and Duncan refused to let Courtney drive the golf cart because ‘it was her tongue that drove the cast off of the cliff’.

The two began bickering and wrestled over the steering wheel once more, accidentally hitting a button that said launch. To their shock, the golf cart jumped in the air and flew through the sky, bypassing the second mountain and putting them firmly in the lead.

“Now that we are in the lead, let’s keep it that way,” Duncan said frustratedly, slamming five buttons and deploying as many traps. 

“What if those buttons had blown us up?”

“Then we could have been further in the lead!” the two continued to bicker even as their lead slowly dwindled.

Far behind them were most of the other contestants. Katie and Sadie had swapped places on their mighty long train. “Hey Sadie, this reminds me of that one game, right?”

“Right? It was so much fun playing with you, except when you beat me by cheating,” Sadie said. 

“I’m just better at some tracks than you are at others!”

“AHA!” Sadie shouted. “So you do cheat!”

“I didn’t say that!” Katie said frustratedly, slamming the side of the train. From the caboose released several wads of cash that Katie excitedly jumped up to grab, three small tires, and a line of spikes hidden in bananas. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie and Sadie_ **

Katie: Okay but this seriously is like that one game.

Sadie: Like why is Chris so unoriginal this time around?

Katie: I’m having more fun than I thought.

Sadie: Same here actually. 

* * *

  
  


“You wanna swap Sadie? I got so much money from the caboose, we could totally use a lot of them if we want to go to Paris.”

“You want to go to Paris. I want to go to London. But sure! I will find my hot Harry Potter fan one day!”

She climbed over her skinnier friend and hit a button. Out came a massive gold coin and five hundred dollars. Five tires were launched. Sadies’ joy at getting the money was short lived as Zoey brushed up against their train. “Sorry, not sorry!” 

Growling, Sadie slapped the side of her train and the car released a distracting smell. Zoey recoiled and slowed down, hitting a button on her motorcycle and releasing a giant balloon that popped to reveal bees that chased Bridgette and Beardo behind her. Bridgette and Beardo slammed into Brick and Leshawna’s tank, causing a big pile up.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

(sneeze) Goddamnit I hate the smell of wet dog! I love dogs but they smell rank!

* * *

  
  


The brawl continued way in the back but closer to the front of the back, Anne Maria, Sky, and Dave were having a relatively good time. “So don’t get me wrong, he and I are friends and we still hook up on occasion but he just wants to prove to himself that he can still have great sex with a girl even after he came out.” Anne Maria explained

“So wait,” Dave interjected. “He’s gay but still likes having sex with you?”

“What’s so hard to believe about that, I’m hot, right?” Anne Maria replied.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

I wonder if Anne Maria ever has her head on straight. I try my best to stay away from her fumes, do you think that her fumes shrunk her brain?

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Sky_ **

(she stares at the camera, trying hard not to laugh. She bursts out laughing and the confessional continues to run)

* * *

  
  


“What’s the point of this story?” Dave replied angrily.

“Sheesh! Touchy,” Anne Maria griped. “I still think I can get Mike on my side to get rid of Courtney, and if the three of us join forces we can steamroll the game. After Courtney it’d be Mike, then Zoey, and then Duncan. The newbies will dominate the game!”

“That’s kind of..brazen… of you,” Sky said hesitantly. 

“I’m a Jersey girl at heart,” the other girl replied simply. “Now, can we settle on that and--”

Their budding agreement was cut short when a spare tire hit the bottom of their hoverboard. Sky struggled to remain holding onto the hoverboard as it spiraled out of control. The scrawny neat freak fell into a pile of diapers that soon blew up and Anne Maria plummeted some fifty feet downward.

“MIKE!” Cameron shouted, pointing upward. The taller teen looked behind and saw his teammate rapidly falling. He hit a button on the control panel and the car separated, Cameron riding on two wheels and Mike on the other.

Mike gasped and let Svetlana take over as she sprung upward, grabbed the falling girl, and plopped her in the car without much effort. “Thanks Svetlana.”

Before Svetlana could reply she gasped and turned back into Mike. “...Hi Anne Maria, where did you come from?”

“Svetlana saved me,” Anne Maria said. The two drove in silence before Anne Maria spoke again. “I feel bad for them.”

“For who?”

“Your alters. It can’t be nice knowing that they're at the whims of an arguably hot but feeble personality. They need support and they just can’t get it until their main personality gets traumatized or something.” She continued to prattle, ignoring Mike getting white knuckled as he gripped the wheel tighter. “I mean they probably came over to help you out but for the most part you’re rather unappreciative. Right Mike?”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Mike_ **

...unappreciative…

UNAPPRECIATIVE MY FUCKING ASS! THEY CONTROLLED MY LIFE UP TO THIS POINT. THEY ONLY CAME ABOUT BECAUSE I W AS TOO STUPID AND WEAK TO DO ANY SHIT ABOUT IT AND NOW ANNE MARIA WANTS THEM TO CONTROL ME ONCE AGAIN AFTER ALL THESE PROBLEMS THEY’VE CAUSED!? FUCKING HELL ANNE MARIA! AS IF I DON’T GET ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID PATRONIZHING ‘HELPFUL’ SHIT AT HOME!

* * *

  
  


She couldn’t see Mike darkening as his hair seemed to fall over. With a frustrated growl, ‘Mike’ slammed a button, in a bit of staged panic he flailed about, pushing Anne Maria out. Suddenly ‘Mike’ gasped. “Sorry Anne Maria!” he said, more gruff than usual.

“Contestants 1787 and 99.9% have been eliminated.” the monotonous voice said without much fanfare. Cameron looked to his taller friend and hit a button on his control panel that joined the two cars back together.

“You okay Mike?” Cameron asked. 

Mike gasped and turned to the former bubble boy. “I’m alright. Where’s Anne Maria?”

“She fell off,” Cameron said simply but suspiciously.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

A lot of people don’t know this but I’m currently getting a psychiatry license. I can tell that Mike probably lapsed. The likely culprit is Chester. Anne Maria is just a frustrating individual.

* * *

  
  


Much to Chris’ dismay, the cast had reached a relatively tentative piece, spaced apart evenly and without doing harm to others. It was to his ever sadistic glee when he saw Zoey finally break from the pack and dash ahead. Most of the cast by this point was across the first mountain and the loop-de-loop and were into the fire geyser springs.

Zoey rode over five geysers before one blew up underneath her. For the most part she was unscathed but her bike sputtered to an unfortunate stop. She heard the fumblings of a car behind her and her hopes shot up, only to disappear when Justin pulled a trigger and threw part of the bus at her. 

“Contestant thirteen has been eliminated,” the voice said.

“We’re out of ammo!” Justin called out. “And the others are catching up to us!”

“Why don’t we just get going then?! I can see the other teams right next to us!”

Suddenly a dastardly thought flew through the model’s mind. “Hey Sammy, can you come here?”

Much obliged Sammy walked over to her teammate, confused but hopeful. It was to her own shock when Justin threw her out of the bus and into Gwen, Geoff, and Ezekiel’s canoe.

“Sorry Sammy!” Justin said. He climbed to the front of the bus and sped away.

“...bastard,” Gwen said curtly, noticing Justin speed away.

“I know we’re on different teams and all but do you want to join us?” Geoff asked.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to get you into hot water with your team,” Sammy reluctantly said. 

“Meh, we’re all heading off to the same destination, so grab a paddle,” Gwen said, handing a spare paddle to the cheerleader. “But with four of us it’s gonna be hard so I’m just going to go.” She unfolded her unicycle and rode off.

Ezekiel saw the two get closer and his lips purled. He put his paddle on the ground and felt something squishy. “HI! ARE YOU TYLER?!” The AI driver asked before Ezekiel swatted her away.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

Sure was nice of Geoff, I hope this doesn’t bite him in the ass. I want him to last a bit longer with me. I guess I know that Justin doesn’t really care about his teammates now, but better him than Al or Amy.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Ezekiel_ **

...Geoff is suspicious. I don’t know what Gwen was talking about Ryan tho. I think Gwen or Geoff will go next to be frank eh.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

Gwen is such a great gal. She’s a great friend, I appreciate her watching out for me. I wonder if she knows that I like Sammy.

* * *

  
  


Closer to the back of the pack were several members of the Birds. “Sha-hell no!” Lightning shouted.

“Lightning come on! I drove the float for my pageant day parade twice in a row! I only crashed once because of a stupid duck!”

“Would you two just shut up?!” Scott said, pushing the two away from the steering wheel. “We are going to get to the end if it’--”

“Not with you at the wheel!” Lightning interrupted.

“What difference does it make?!” Sugar interjected.

The three bickered to the point that they could hardly notice a plane flying just overhead. The bottom of the plane scraped the top of their car and sent them into a crazy spiral. The three screamed as Heather and Alejandro pulled up, smiling maliciously. 

The car spun to a hard stop and the three inside could only look at each other and laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

And lau--

Their laughter was cut off with the eruption of a fire geyser and all three of them were eliminated from the contest.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott/Lightning/Sugar_ **

(Scott is pounding his fist against the wall, Lightning is doing push ups against the toilet, towards the camera, Sugar is eating)

Why did I agree to do this again? 

(Scott gets a splinter, Lightning falls over, Sugar lets out a fart) 

Oh fuck.

* * *

  
  


Bridgette and Beardo, by all means, were doing well. “You know Beardo,” Bridgette said after he finished a song. “If we partner up outside of the game I can help you.”

“You really think so?” Beardo hopefully inquired.

“Yeah, I have three sponsor ships from my surfing endeavors and one of them is a music company.”

“Wait were you the girl in that one commercial with the dolphins?”

“Yeah actually!” Bridgette said excitedly. “Most people know me from my tumbles on total drama so I’m glad that the dolphin commercial is giving me more notoriety.”

The two laughed as they dodged another AI driver, this one calling for evil to triumph, and sent him spiraling off of the mountain. “He seemed familiar,” Beardo mused. “Are all of the AI drivers us?”

“Could be,” Bridgette said quietly. It was then a pair of AI drivers, identical to Beardo and Bridgette on an identical bike, pulled up next to them. The four looked at each other before they split up.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Beardo_ **

This game is weird…

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

How does Chris make us so accurately? Is Dakota’s Father’s technology that good?

* * *

  
  


Distracted by the appearance of the doppelgangers, Beardo hardly noticed a skinny hand pull him off of the bike. It took too long for Bridgette to notice and by then the voice above them all said “Contestant 2-29 has been eliminated.”

Sadie leaned over to her best friend and gave her a high-five. “I think we’re going to make it!” she said excitedly. She pointed up at the sky so that Katie was able to see Ella still flying through the sky, her voice louder than the rickety path they were trying to ride on. 

Katie stood up and tried her best to wave to the flying princess only to take a nasty tumble between the planks of a rickety path. Sadie winced as Katie slammed into plank after plank and fell through the blackness. “Contestant double O seven has been eliminated,” the voice said.

“SORRY KATIE!” Sadie said, trying not to cry.

  
  


**_Confessional, Sadie_ **

Okay, I get that it isn’t real and anything, but THAT STILL DOESN’T MEAN THAT I CAN’T FEEL SAD AT SEEING MY BEST FRIEND DIE IN FRONT OF ME! (she begins to cry)

  
  


The race to the end was slowly but surely coming to a close. A buildup had developed during the homestretch as all the contestants looked over the series of jumps they would have to make. “So I guess I’ll give it a shot,” Gwen said, shrugging tiredly.

The cast looked at her as she backed up and prepared her unicycle to go on the highest speed setting. With a sigh to calm herself down she began pedalling, jumping over the first, rolling through the second, and soaring through the third. Victorious but tired, Gwen fell to the ground as trumpets began to play. In quick succession the Doves’ van, Cameron and Mike’s car, Sadie’s train, Brick and Leshawna’s tank, Ella, Heather, Alejandro, and Sky had propelled themselves over the jumps, some with more grace than the others.

While the trumpets continue to blare loudly Justin steadied his bus, making sure to line up with Bridgette as she prepared to jump herself. The surfer girl reared, Justin reared. The surfer girl surged forward, the model did so. “Here goes nothing!” Bridgette shouted, pedalling forward as fast as she could.

Unfortunately for the clumsy surfer girl, he had rolled over a tack that deflated her tandem bicycle unceremoniously mere feet away from the first jump. She looked up and screamed at Justin’s bus crushing her underfoot. 

She woke up in the real world silently cursing to herself as she watched the screen to see more and more people jump the gorges. To her delight, she saw Izzy come barreling down from the sky and land on Justin’s bus. Izzy was set to create another catapult when she and Justin’s bus fell into the ravine.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

Falling down a bottomless pit reminds me of the taste of a kalamazonian orange choke. That sure is good. And I took down my good for nothing ex ith me! AS LONG AS I, THE AMBASSADOR OF CALEDONIA EXIST, HE SHALL NEVER WIN!

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Justin_ **

(looks at his clothes to find Izzy saliva on him) How did that get there? 

* * *

  
  


“The challenge is over!” Chris announced once Geoff and Ezekiel somehow made it across the third gorge. “Now it’s time to announce the winners.”

“In first place, at such a fast rate, and for such good drama, we have the Horses! In second we have the Rabbits.” The top two teams cheered and several members of each team hugged each other tightly. Chris could see several others from the celebrating teams just outside of the main clusters of the group hug. “And the third place team for today, we have the Giraffes!” The Giraffes rejoiced like the previous two teams and were sending high fives all around.

“Now,” Chris started. “We have two teams that have yet to be announced safe. Izzy, you tanked yourself by pursuing Justin down a bottomless pit and eliminated many others from the competition while our unfortunate trio of Scott, Sugar, and Lightning blew up, quite literally! As for the Doves, Sam rushing ahead and Dawn and DJ being unable to stay on the van cost them the game. Now...to the Doves and the Birds, you both will be eliminating someone tonight!”

“What?!” Jasmine, Leshawna, Brick, and DJ shouted. 

“How is that fair?!” Noah asked frustratedly.

“If you recall all virtual reality challenges are going to be double elimination. Our local, friendly neighborhood Saboteur has decided that the suckiest team will straight up eliminate someone, while the other team will nominate individuals and our saboteur themselves will pick the hapless soul from the nominated selection.”

“What kind of corrupt system is this?!” Eva said angrily.

“Something that brings more drama to the table. So Horses, you get the winner cabin, Birds, each of you think of nominating an individual from your team, and Doves, you’ll be eliminating someone first. I will see you all in an hour.”

The Horses very quickly and excitedly ran into the victor’s manor, Courtney holding herself up in the sauna, Dave and Sky exploring the upper levels with great gusto, and Anne Maria immediately closing the door to the bathroom. Zoey had entered a vivid conversation with the local butler and was sipping a glass of orange juice. 

With a look of hesitation, Mike stepped up to the bathroom door, stopping Anne Maria just as she was exiting the bathroom. “Anne, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure scrawny, is it about today’s challenge?”

“It is,” Mike said, a bit darker than usual. He called Zoey, Duncan, and Cameron over. He held onto Zoey with a tight grip and winced. “I don't usually talk about this but I just want you to know that I don’t...I don’t appreciate what you said about my alters. They came about because I felt worthless and stupid and a whole lot of other things.”

Anne Maria looked at Mike with her mouth half agape and raised an eyebrow. “So that means you didn’t choose them?”

Mike let go of Zoey and stormed to Anne Maria, gripping her strongly by the shoulders. “WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU THINK I CHOSE THEM?! I USED THEM TO SOLVE PROBLEMS BUT NOW THEY ARE THE FUCKING PROBLEM! I AM MORE THAN MY ALTERS AND YOU CAN’T TELL ME OTHERWISE!”

Mike stormed off, leaving a stunned foursome behind him. “I’ll go talk to him,” Cameron and Duncan said, awkwardly bumping into each other.

“Look,” Zoey said calmly. “Alters come about because of issues in childhood. Mike has had a lot of them. Chester came about when his grandfather died and Svetlana...well, if you understand how she came about then you’d probably understand, take a seat.”

Anne Maria sat on the ground as Zoey joined her. “For two years after his grandfather died Mike was a wreck, not even his little sister could cheer him up, so his forceful parents put him into Gymnastics. He was good at it, but it didn't help his social status at school, like at all. They called him faggot, twinkle toes, pinkalicious, glitter gay...you know how cruel kids can be. Svelana came about to flee those bullies and help others.”

Anne Maria looked at Zoey with a curled lip. “I guess I have thinking to do as well. I didn’t mean to bring up anything about that.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

Maybe Mike needs to be eliminated. I’m sure that he’s gonna take advantage of just chilling out at that luxury resort. Either him or me, this beauty can’t last long when I know that I’m probably gonna be yelled at.

* * *

  
  


Mike sat at the dock of shame with Cameron and Duncan a respectable distance behind him. “Why did I even choose to join this show anyway?” Mike said, throwing a rock five skips away.

Cameron held his friend’s arm as he began to cry. “Maybe Anne Maria’s Right,” Mike mumbled. “I’m useless without them and I can’t live with them.”

“Come on pencil neck,” Duncan said. “You and I know that isn’t true.”

“Zoey stuck by you.” Cameron offered

“And you made it to the merge before. You battled mutants and faced gophers.”

“I hate this game,” Mike mumbled, burying his head on Duncan’s shoulder. “I hate being me.. I hate myself…”

“You just need some rest, it was a triggering day for you.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike:_ **

This day has been really...really dark lately…

(he gasps and coughs)

And that Damn Anne Maria will pay...

(gasp)

I just need some rest...

* * *

The Karma Workers were making their way back to their cabin to prepare for another elimination ceremony. They needed to decide between DJ and Sam, who was to stay and who was to go. It was a tough decision to say the least for the trio.

“Who do we vote for, I sense that DJ wants to win but he hasn’t done a lot in challenges,” Dawn said earning a nod of agreement from B.

“And Sam hasn’t been that great either, but he clearly showed a blatant disregard for teamwork today,” Jasmine argued.

“Hmm, the likelihood of Chris having another VR challenge again soon is unlikely, maybe keeping DJ, who is better in the more common physical outdoor challenges than Sam may be better for our chances of winning,” Dawn reasoned, “What about you B?” Dawn asked, B then made a motion with his hands that simulated playing a video game controller, and then made a “bye bye” guetser with his right hand.

“You think we should eliminate Sam mate?” Jasmine asked, earning a nod yes from B.

“I guess it’s decided then Sam goes,” Jasmine asked the group earning nods of agreement from Dawn and B.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

I wish I didn’t have to vote off Sam, after what happened on our season, but keeping DJ is most likely in our best interests even if he doesn’t seem fully in it. I know Dakota will forgive me. At least they get to be reunited.

* * *

  
  


**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Well we have two teams here tonight the Doves, and the Birds. Doves will be voting out one of their own however, the Birds will only be nominating campers for elimination. Their only true vote comes from the saboteur who waits for your decision,” Chris explained to the two teams standing at the ceremony.

“Now first the Doves, you all have cast your votes for who you want out, and I have to say the vote was pretty clear,” Chris began.

“First safe are Jasmine, B, and Dawn,” Chris called out throwing each of them their respective marshmallows.

“Now each of you racked up some votes but it's obvious, Sam you'll be the one going home tonight,” Chris announced tossing the final marshmallow to DJ.

“Well guys it's been fun,” Sam smiled and waved, receiving a couple bro hugs from B and DJ and actual hugs from Jasmine and Dawn.

“You'll be missed man,” DJ called out waving to the gamer as Sam walked the doc of shame.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional DJ_ **

Man that was close, but I really need to get my butt into gear now because as soon as we lose again I'm the next one gone.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

I hated doing that to Sam but DJ is better to have in the long run especially in our predicament.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, B_ **

_ The silent genius rests his chin on his hands. He’s not happy about the vote. He pulls out a notepad _ : Sam I’m sorry but it’s better for the team.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

I don't know if Sam was the right call but hopefully DJ finally proves together that he can actually be a force in this game and help us win challenges.

* * *

“Now on to the Birds who haven’t been here since episode four when you guys eliminated Rodney for your failures and it seemed to work but now you guys are back, now let’s see who you guys nominated for elimination,” Chris mused.

“First off, Brick Leshawna, and Lighting are all safe,” Chris announced throwing a marshmallow to each of them. “Also safe is Eva,” Chris said tossing a marshmallow to the iron woman.

“And lastly and shockingly Scott is safe,” Chris stated tossing one of the last marshmallows to the farmer.

“Now all three of you have received votes, now let’s see who the saboteur decides to eliminate,” Chris announced, as Chef wheeled in a T.V. that flickered on to show a shadowy figure with their voice being disoriented to the point of the gender even being masked.

“Now you three could all be threats to my game, Noah is extremely smart but he can’t win a physical challenge to save his life so I’m not eliminating him, however Sugar is good physically but she has a brain the size of a walnut, however Izzy even though she hides it well is extremely smart when she wants to be and she is a massive wild card and I hate wild cards so by that logic I choose to eliminate Izzy,” The saboteur finished as the T.V. turned off leaving Izzy to be eliminated.

“Well Izzy it seems your stay at this island is up,” Chris announced.

“Ah oh well, but before I go, I think the saboteur is someone who hasn’t done much in a…” Before Izzy could continue Chef bagged her and through her on to the boat with Sam and drove off.

“Well that does it, you may all head back to your cabins,” Chris announced sending the two teams back to their cabins.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Scott_ **

I voted for Sugar, I may have aligned with her but I have no intention in holding that agreement, I don’t like her she brings a bad name to all farmers, I mean she wants to make a genre called Craptry, she has no place in this game. I just need to rattle her cage so she takes some more drastic measures to stay in.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Sugar_ **

Phooey! It appears I ain’t as safe as I sure thought, maybe it’s time I start actually trying in this game and take advantage of my safety net in Scott.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Lighting_ **

Sha-Lightning survives another elimination, at this rate Sha-Lightning will win the whole thing

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Eva_ **

At least crazy is finally gone, but I still need to get rid of a few others, this team aside from Brick and Leshawna is not trustworthy whatsoever. I am going to miss a lot of Crazy’s antics, it was a great distraction when things got too rough.

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

Maybe joining Brick’s alliance isn’t such a bad idea, especially if someone voted for me.

* * *

  
  


As the two teams made their way back, Noah pulled Brick and Leshawna aside to talk to them about their offer.

“Alright I’ve thought about your guys’ offer some more, and I’ll join you guys,” Noah stated simply.

“That’s great soldier,” Brick beamed. “What made you change your mind,” Brick asked

“The vote tonight, clearly I’m not as safe as I thought,” Noah admitted, his lips pursed in thought.

“So you made an oversight how rare for the egghead, but how about we make this official,” Leshawna stated extending her hand towards the brainiac.

“Don’t call me egghead but sure,” Noah stated extending his own hand and shaking Leshawna’s. Brick put his hand in the center and awkwardly shook the top of his two partners.

“Here’s hoping that we’ll make it to the end as tight as the Three musketeers, a true triple threat for the competition ahead,” Brick stated boldly yet quietly.

“Triple threat,” Leshawna mused.

“Three musketeers?” Noah asked. “I guess we are a triple threat.”

“Better look out then,” Brick said. “The triple threat will make it to the end.”

  
  


“And that’s the episode, with another double elimination our number is now down to thirty-five, will these alliances crash and burn or will they continue to dominate the game like The Underdogs and Exterminators have shown us. Will Heather play her idol and will she tell Alejandro, and is Ryan truly safe with Gwen’s influence getting to Geoff’s head. You’ll only find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island Revived,”

* * *

**_Voting Confessionals_ **

**Lightning:** You know crazy girl probably has to go. Sha-Lightning doesn’t trust her and she scares Lightning a little.

**Sugar:** I love crazy as much as the next gal, but sometimes too much crazy is well… too much. It’s time for crazy to leave the buildin’

**Eva:** I think Izzy could be a valuable asset physically, however her lack of mental stability, is to risky to keep around. She isn’t to be trusted however if she is the one to go, she’ll be sorely missed.

**Izzy:** Something’s off with Noah, I don’t know what it is but I don’t trust him, he reeks of eel. He smells

**Noah:** I know what you’re thinking, why would I vote for myself, it’s simple really, I’m trying to get the blame of being the saboteur off my back. After I orchestrated Leonard’s demise, I’ve laid low however suspicion is still upon me, so what better way than to throw me up for elimination. It’s a gamble however with everyone looking towards me with the blame, I doubt the saboteur would eliminate me, especially with the likes of Scott, Lightning, and Sugar on this team, one of them is bound to go if they get put up.

**Scott:** I need to rattle Sugar’s cage, I’ve got big plans for her, and I need her to play scared, oh man this is going to be fun.

**Leshawna:** I don’t trust that blonde farmer, as much as Scott’s a threat I bet someone else will vote him up, so I’ll put Sugar up for nomination and see what the saboteur does.

**Brick:** I’m just going with Leshawna here, I really don’t know who to vote for, though so I’ll just go with Leshawna and vote Sugar.

* * *

**And that’s the chapter I hope you all enjoyed this was definitely a wild chapter and the next one will be even more shocking all I’ll say. Update on sequels we’ve decided that for All Stars the Top 6 from this season will go, myself and Hopps will select 6 each and you guys will select 6, if you guys have better ideas on the selection process then suggest in the reviews and also** **if you guys want me to include mini confessionals for who each person voted for let me know** **, I’ll go back and include those as well in previous chapters if the majority want it.**

**52nd: Harold, (vote 6-5 in favor of Harold)**

**51st: Sierra (vote 6-5 Sierra received second most)**

**50th: Stacy (9-1)**

**49th: Max (9-1)**

**48th: Jo (4-3-2-1)**

**47th: Leonard (5-5, enough votes were canceled to send Leonard home over Scarlett)**

**46th: Rodney (6-3)**

**45th: Shawn (8-1, in favor of Scott but Scott played an idol)**

**44th: Topher (7-2-1)**

**43rd: Lindsay (6-5)**

**42nd: Amy (9-1)**

**41st: Dakota (Vote 5-2-1 Dakota received most votes)**

**40th Beth (Vote 5-2-1 Beth received second most)**

**39th Tyler (6-2-1)**

**38th Scarlett (3-3, votes null saboteur eliminated Scarlett)**

**37th Sam (4-1)**

**36th Izzy (3-3-2 Nomination vote, Izzy was selected by saboteur to go)**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Sammy, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses:Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, D.J., Jasmine.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scott, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Sugar, Eva.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen**


	13. La Playa de Comeback

**Welcome back everyone to another chapter. I would appreciate it if you would like and fav. Last chapter was definitely a challenge of 12 thousand words and everyone has at least one confessional (Yes we keep track helps us let us know how much screen time people are getting, usually a pretty good gage) Anyways let’s get on with it.**

  
  


“Welcome back viewing audience to another episode of Total Drama Island Revived. Last time the VR challenge messed with everyone however ultimately in the end two different teams sent someone home. The Doves extended their losing streak and eliminated Sam and the Birds were forced to nominate campers for elimination and the saboteur selected Izzy to be eliminated from the competition. However today we are going to take a look at the losers and see who is most deserving of coming back into the competition,”

* * *

The cameras around Camp wawanakwa popped out of the ground, disturbing the natural wildlife, throwing trash away, and even scaring a couple of interns.

_ Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, _

_ You guys are on my mind. _

The cameras seemed to fly through the camp where Ryan, Cody, Beardo, Bridgette and Ezekiel were sitting on some rocks talking strategy while Gwen watched them from a distance and not too far away Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Dave, Sky and Mike were doing the same but a silhouette of Anne Maria could be seen in the distance.

_ You asked me what I wanted to be _

Amy and Sammy were battling it out on the row boat which then promptly fell over the waterfall which showed a scared Cameron attempting to cross until the log plummeted below him.

_ And now I think the answer is plain to see, _

Then the camera zoomed over to the beach to see the BFFL alliance hugging with an angry Jo and a disappointed Amy staring at them.

_ I wanna be famous. _

Then the camera switched to Bridgette and Geoff having their backs turned with anger in their eyes with Topher egging them on but Geoff then stares over to where Sammy is and his face turns from a bit of discomfort to a bit of happiness.

__

_ I wanna live close to the sun, _

The scene then switched to Duncan and Courtney arguing, exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around while Sky is trying to make up with Dave but Dave stops her and wraps his arms around her in a hug.

_ Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, _

It was at this point the scene showed a shadowy character speaking to Chris.

_ Everything to prove, nothing in my way _

Rodney was failing miserably to ask out Eva who promptly punched him

_ I'll get there one day. _

Sam was goofing off in the VR room while Dakota watched amicably 

_ Cause, I wanna be famous! _

Then the scene switches to Dawn and Jasmine chasing down Scott by the cabins before he falls into a trap set by B who was hiding behind some bushes then the three give each other multiple high fives while Scarlett stared angrily in the distance.

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! _

Then it switches to the campfire where you can see everyone there and seeing Geoff and Ryan giving an awkward fist bump while a wary Gwen watched the pair.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

It was at this point all of the eliminated campers were shown fading away from the campfire scene resembling that they have been eliminated.

* * *

With the saboteur and Chris in a non disclosable location.

“Today a contestant is coming back into the game, so you have a choice to give three players of your choice a five minute time penalty at any time during the challenge. Also they will be returning to the Doves as well if that aids your decision,” Chris explained.

“Hmm I would like to give Izzy, Shawn, and Jo the time penalty,” The saboteur decided.

“Well here’s a remote so you can inform me when you want to enact your penalty,” Chris said handing the saboteur a remote that had three buttons, as well as a small screen showing every contestant’s position in the race.

“Have fun today,” Chris smirked.

“You know I will,” The saboteur smirked.

  
  


Chris was standing on the dock leading to the Playa however before he began the challenge he wanted to give an update on each eliminated camper. “I have asked each eliminated camper to make a confessional about how they like it here and what they would do if they came back into the game, and if they are surprised someone hasn’t been eliminated yet, let’s see what they said” Chris explained to the camera.

* * *

**_Confessional, Harold_ **

As much as it sucks to be away from my Leshawna, it is nice here. However, if I were to come back I would immediately come after Ryan. I don't trust him and he’s an enigma which is why Alejandro got so far in World Tour. I’m sure you can guess that it hurts being eliminated by noobs twice now. Otherwise I would lay low not do too much to get me eliminated or be considered a threat. I would say that I’m surprised that Heather or Alejandro aren’t eliminated yet but the Rabbits haven’t lost almost at all. Scott and Zeke have surprised me.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sierra_ **

I hate this place, Cody isn’t here, but if I were to come back I would immediately help Cody in any way shape or form. That being eliminating Ryan and Gwen from the game. They are big threats to my Cody’s game. And let’s be honest here how Heather is still in the game is beyond me. WENDY I WILL PROTECT YOUR SWEET CODYWODY!

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Staci_ **

My great great great grandfather created resorts which is why I like it here, but if I were to come back I would be a better teammate, and I can’t believe that someone like Scott is still there, after what he pulled on Shawn, it's baffling.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Max_ **

All this time in these luxurious bathrooms have given me the greatest of plans! Fear me once I enter the game again! My success is inevitable! As soon as Cody, who is weak minded and only lives to serve women, is eliminated, I WILL BE TRIUMPHANT!

* * *

**_Confessional, Jo_ **

BAH! Why am I among these losers? I should be running this game and they know it! But the joke is on them, little do they know I’ve been getting faster, stronger, and I will reluctantly admit, a little bit nicer looking. Dakota’s pretty cool, she has untapped mutated strength. She doesn’t deserve that lump of a boyfriend, but what do I care? All I want is to see Sadie here, preferably after I enter the game.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Leonard_ **

It seems to me all these spells have not served me well. I’m glad that Sugar is doing well, I hope to see her win, the fortune eighty nine spell I served on her is doing well. With my crystal ball of Kalandrikar I can see her outlasting Scott. (adds in a small whisper) I hope I can get her to join my larps after this. If I return to the game I shall double my spells of fortune on my core power, who will be Dame Sugar’s pact!

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Rodney_ **

So, uhh, I want Eva to join. But like, she should win, I just---I wanna join her! Dumbbells and Weights and mats! And Punches and white as teeth of snow! I still think that my team should have gotten rid of Lightning over me. He’s like a big threat, and he’s hogging all the chicks!

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Put it bluntly, no I’m not surprised. That ginger fuckwit is living on borrowed time. If I were to rejoin my team--and let’s face it they’d need help--I’d be willing to Ally with DJ and Jasmine. Not too sure about Dawn. She’s probably a threat just waiting to happen

* * *

**_Confessional, Topher_ **

I cannot wait to get back in the game if that’s possible! How can I refine my hosting skills if I’m stuck at such a luxurious resort like this! I will admit that Chris knows how to buy them. As much as I’d love to see Ryan voted off soon, it would be much more entertaining, and satisfying, to see Geoff voted off next! 

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Lindsay_ **

(Reading the paper in front of her) So Kylo said that I should talk about who I want to see eliminated? I’m here with Tyler and Beth, my like, best friends, so I think I’m fine. If I were to enter the game I’d definitely try to get on Tyler’s team! Oh, and Beth’s team! Beth is Smart, Tyler is strong, and I’m beautiful! We’d be an unstoppable team! So look out world, once I enter the game with Tyler and Beth, Adele Dazeem will go down!

* * *

**_Confessional, Amy_ **

UGH! I hate being here watching Sammy get all the fun! And she’s having fun without me! IF I enter the game, yes, I will treat her nicer, but she still got me eliminated! I’ll talk to her more kindly if that’s what she wants but she needs to realize that punishing people after things have happened is no good.

…

…

...things that have happened are no good…

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Dakota_ **

It sucks that I lost to Scott… AGAIN. But Sam and I are back together and as much as I want more screen time, I think staying here may be best for Sam and I. But hey if I do get back in I’ll make sure that rat goes. And how is Alejandro still there, the guy is the most manipulative player in history.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

After Lindsay left, I wasn’t really having fun in the game, so getting voted out wasn’t all bad. However, if I were to come back I would probably go after Scott, he’s just a rat and the fact that he’s still in is shocking.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Tyler_ **

It sucks to be out of the game but man being with Lindsay is great. We hang out all the time and it's just great to be together again. But man if I were to go back I would probably take out one of the alliances. I’m not that stupid, I know people were forming alliances behind my back. And I would keep my temper under control, Scott managed to get in my head and get me eliminated and that won’t happen again. But what really shocks me is that one of them hasn’t gone after Alejerkwad yet, the guy is just an ass.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

I was robbed out of the prize money, however I could not stand those simpletons much longer. However as they arrive here I find it almost as unbearable as that island. Especially those fools from my season, Max, Leonard, and Rodney. However the mere fact that that lazy scoundrel Noah is still in the game baffles me.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sam_ **

Man it sucks being out again before merge, but I get to spend more time with Dakota and Chef can’t take my games away. But dude I’m still bummed that I’m out so if I were to go back, I'd have to say I’d go after Scott I never got the chance to take him out. The fact that he, Heather, and Alejandro are still in, shocks me.

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

It’s so much fun here, there’s a pool and everything but I wish Big-O was here. But I would love to come back and unleash my crazy on whoever that saboteur is. They’ve been a real pain whoever they are. BONZAI (Throws a smoke bomb and disappears)

* * *

  
  


“Alright Contestants, time to stop your boring relaxation and get back to action!” Chris shouted. “Line up, we need a role call for the people at home.”

When very little of the campers eliminated made effort to move, Chef grunted and moved forward to retrieve them one by one. “Barely a sweat,” Chef said as he dumped Jo on the floor. 

“Now that we’re all here, Harold, Sierra, Staci, Max, Jo, Leonard, Rodney, Shawn, Topher, Lindsay, Amy, Dakota, Beth, Tyler, Scarlett, Sam, and Izzy,” Chris prattled. “You all are here because you got outwitted, outsmarted, outvoted, and just out played and played the game horribly.”

“Please do not remind us of that Chris,” Scarlett said as she rolled her eyes.

“Too bad because that is the theme of today’s challenge! Today one of you will win the chance to rejoin the game!” Chris said excitedly. 

Everyone shot to attention and leaned in expectantly. “What’s the catch?” Topher asked. “I know you’ve got a great one and--”

“Shush! The first thing to disclose is that this challenge will be a race against the others. There are going to be sixteen keys at one location and one less at each location.”

“So we have to have the most out of one hundred and thirty-six keys?” Harold interjected.

“No, wherever did you get that number?” Chris asked, taken aback.

“It’s the summation of all integers from one to sixteen for a total of one hundred and thirty six keys that will be placed.” Scarlett answered.

“Well, thanks Scarlett, but that’s not the challenge. There will be one less key after each location because we will whittle you down to the best of the best.”

“We?” Beth asked nervously.

“Yes We,” Chris said. “Good question, another fifty bucks will be wired to you at the end of the show. As you go about the competition we will have contestants simply relaxing where the keys are, there they can hinder or help you.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

Well I guess I’ve made some money back this season, even if it isn’t the whole million

* * *

  
  


“So are we going to Wawanawkwa or are we staying here?” Shawn asked Chris.

“If you would have let me finish, I would have told you but yes we are going to Camp Wawanakwa for today’s challenge,” Chris explained.

“Oh marvelous I’ll get to see Sugar again, perhaps she’ll help me conduct my searching spell,” Leonard announced.

“Yeah no one cares, anyways I’ll be taking this magnificent helicopter,” Chris said, pointing to a brand new helicopter, “But you guys will have to take those tied up canoes to get to the island,” Chris announced as he pointed to the canoes, which earned many groans from the former campers. 

“Every key station will have a clue to the next one however I will give you the location of the first one so its at least slightly fair,” Which gave the dunces of the cast a sigh of relief. “It’s at the dock of shame, last one there is out,” Chris said. 

“Now get ready, because the challenge starts now,” Chris finished signaling the start of the challenge sending every loser on their way towards another shot at the million.

The contestants ran off towards the dock. Jo and Shawn were there first and because of Shawn’s survival skills he was able to untie the knot in almost no time and was off to Wawanakwa. Tyler, Izzy, Sierra and Rodney were close behind Jo after getting to their own canoes. Jo, using her brute strength was able to get the knot untied and left the dock. Rodney, being a farmer knew how to tie and untie knots so he was able to leave the dock fairly quickly. Topher arrived soon after and started on his knot.

Eventually all of the stragglers had arrived. Harold and Scarlett had untied their knots extremely fast. Beth being a farmer like Rodney got through her’s as well. Izzy and Sierra followed suit, leaving Max, Sam, Staci, Dakota, Leonard, Topher, Amy, and Lindsay left at the Playa de Losers’ dock. After about another couple minutes Topher, Dakota, Sam, and Amy had all managed to untie their knots and begin their journey to Wawaknawkwa. By the time Leonard and Lindsay had left the dock Shawn and Jo were half of the way there and duking it out for first.

“Get out of here zombie freak this is mine,” Jo yelled bumping into Shawn’s canoe.

“Shut up Jo, I need to get back and get my vengeance,” Shawn replied.

“Like hell you do, I need to eliminate that butter ball for what she pulled,” Jo yelled as she paddled faster with her oar.

“Not before I take out that ginger farmer,” Shawn countered following Jo’s example.

Back at the dock, Staci had managed to get the knot untied, meanwhile Max was still there and hadn’t made any progress on his knot but rather trying to find a way to use his canoe for evil.

* * *

**_Confessional, Max_ **

I needed to find a way to turn this canoe into something evil and diabolical to use, so I can win this competition without breaking a sweat. However that is proving more difficult than expected, especially without my former minion helping me but evil will always prevail MWAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

  
  


Max had attempted to use the engine from the boat of losers to build a motor boat but Chris who had stayed behind to make sure no foul play could be used, especially with Max, Scarlett, and Izzy on the same island. And he was glad he did because he did not want to replace the engine because Max thought he could use it for evil. Max continued to scrounge around for tools but as soon as Staci had left the dock he knew he had to just get going or he would be too far behind to do anything with whatever he came up with. So Max untied his knot with some minor difficulties and set off after the competition.

Jo and Shawn had both just reached the dock where the first key station was. However both Scott and Dawn lay in wait for the pair. Shawn walked up and collected his first key quickly followed by Jo. On each key was a small hint to where the next location would be, which read  _ ‘To where it all began’  _ Shawn had a good idea on where it could be wanted to confirm.

“Hey Dawn, this clue means that right,” Shawn asked nodding his head towards the cliff discreetly so Jo couldn’t figure out where he was going.

“Dawn don’t tell him, don’t make it easy,” Scott sneered.

“Scott… shut up, Shawn you’re right,” Dawn replied.

Meanwhile Jo was struggling. She was horrible with riddles, and she hoped Dawn would show her the same kindness she showed Shawn. But before she could ask, Scott told her the location.

“It’s the cliff, dumbass,” Scott said rolling his eyes.

“Oh uh yeah I knew that,” Jo replied, her voice unsure as she took off after Shawn.

“Why would you give her the answer and not Shawn,” Dawn asked.

“Because of everyone that’s been eliminated, he will be the biggest problem. Especially if he makes merge,” Scott said as he looked out to the sea to see Rodney and Izzy closing in and what looked like Sierra a little ways behind them.

Towards the back of the pack Max had caught back up to Staci, which isn’t much of a feat but nonetheless Max was about to pass her but then she all of a sudden hit him on the head with her oar knocking him out.

* * *

**_Confessional, Staci_ **

I’m not losing again, I need to win, and I’ll do whatever it takes, so I can prove myself to my great great great aunt Hilda, who invented the canoe and the oar.

* * *

  
  


Scarlett and Harold being the smartest out of the whole cast were able to find a fast route to the dock passing many of the contestants. But they had also caught up to and passed Rodney and Izzy who both were struggling with their clue. Rodney was too embarrassed to ask Dawn and Izzy was dead set on figuring it out on her own. Allowing for the pait to move past them and into fourth and fifth respectively behind Shawn, Jo, and Sierra.

The saboteur looked down at their device and took a gander at the positions of each contestant. They pondered the idea of using their five minute timer on both Jo and Shawn to allow Sierra to catch up but decided to wait. He then scanned the whole position board. Shawn and Jo were grappling for first. Sierra was sitting comfortably in third. Harold and Scarlett were jostling for fourth after passing Rodney and Izzy not long before. Tyler was in eighth with Beth just behind in ninth. Amy was in tenth and was followed by Topher in eleventh. Lindsay was sitting comfortably in twelfth. Dakota and Sam were sitting in thirteenth and fourteenth. Leonard followed close behind in fifteenth. And bringing up the rear was Staci in sixteenth and Max in dead last.

Tyler and Beth had just arrived at the dock to gather their first key. Izzy was gone at that point and Rodney had finally gotten the courage to ask Dawn about the clue. Which like Shawn before him, gave Rodney the correct answer, and he was on his way to the cliff. 

“I think this means the cliff Tyler,” Beth said.

“Yeah I think so too, but don’t you think we should wait for Lindsay,” Tyler mused.

“Yeah I guess. How about this, you go on ahead because I know you want a second chance more than Lindsay and I, so I’ll wait for her while you go,” Beth suggested.

“Alright I’ll go I guess, make sure she’s safe and don’t let that idiot Max hurt her,” Tyler said as he sprinted off towards the cliff. Which at that point Topher and Amy had arrived at the dock and collected their keys. Being more competent than most, they were able to figure out that the clue meant the cliff pretty quickly.

  
  


* * *

**_Confessional, Tyler_ **

I know as a good boyfriend I should wait for Lindsay, but if either one of us wins that money, it will be a great help for both of us. We want to move in together, we just need to get her parent’s approval.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beth_ **

I know the money means a lot for Tyler because of what it could bring. Like Lindsay moving in with him and them being set financially for at least a couple years. And besides I can go without the prize money, it’s not worth torturing myself for it.

* * *

  
  
  


Shawn and Jo had already moved past the second station by the time Sierra had arrived. To her delight however Cody was there along with Zeke and Beardo. She grabbed her second key to which the clue read  _ Where the war between the Goths and Plastics began.  _ Sierra, not being familiar with Mean Girls, was not aware of what Plastics meant. But she knew Goths meant Gwen so she could only assume Plastics meant Heather…

And based on her knowledge of Total Drama she bet that the location was the Talent Concert from Season One. But she just had to confirm with her Cody.

“Hey Cody, this clue means the talent show right,” She asked, getting a little too close for comfort as she got right up next to Cody.

“Ye-Yeah it is. Jo and Shawn left a couple minutes ago you can probably catch them if you hurry,” Cody said, trying to get her to separate herself from him.

“Of course Cody, I’ll win it for you my Codykins,” She shouted as she ran off.

“She’s crazy ain’t she,” Zeke said.

“Yeah, I like her as a friend but she’s just way too clingy,” Cody offered.

“Maybe it would be best if she doesn’t come back… for your sake,” Beardo mused.

“Yeah maybe,” Cody said.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sierra_ **

I love Cody to pieces but I blew my shot. However, I still like him a lot, so I’m not going to blow off a chance to talk to him. I would love a chance to spend more time with him on the island, I just need to catch Jo and Shawn. Who both if presented with a tough enough clue I can catch however Harold and Scarlett should be good with the clues as well, so I can’t underestimate them.

(Runs out the confessional, screaming CODY)

* * *

  
  


The back of the pack had begun to arrive at the first key station. After Topher and Amy took off after Tyler, Dakota and Sam arrived a minute later and sprinted off to the cliff. Lindsay showed up mere moments after the duo and paired up with Beth to head off to the cliff. Leonard was not too far behind the duo of ladies. However Max had managed to catch up to the less than athletic Staci turning last place into a dog fight. Max learning from his last encounter with Staci avoided her swing of the oar at his head. However she managed to knock his canoe off balance forcing Max to take a second to re-balance the canoe before continuing his pursuit.

“You will not get in the way of my EVIL!” Max yelled at Staci.

“You won’t get in the way of my redemption!” Staci shouted back.

“You wouldn’t survive a day back,” Max smirked.

“Yes I WILL,” Staci cried back seemingly getting a surge of adrenaline and propelling her boat to the dock first, meaning she beat Max to the first key meaning Max is out.

“ATTENTION EVERYONE, MAX HAS BEEN ELIMINATED,” Chris announced through the loud speaker.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO MY PLANS, ARE RUINED!” Max cried as Chef appeared and grabbed the boy and threw him on the helicopter to fly him back to the island. Meaning Staci could continue on, and which she did as she instantly knew the clue meant the cliff, so she was already in hot pursuit of Leonard.

* * *

**_Confessional, Staci_ **

I know I may be down but I’m not out I can still catch whoever is in front of me, I just need to focus and use every ounce of adrenaline in me.

* * *

  
  


Amy and Topher were neck and neck and they were closing in on Tyler who had gotten lost on his way to the second key location. On arrival all three were slightly disappointed that the three present most likely won’t help them, especially Topher knowing that all three voted him out. Tyler reached the key first and took a look at the clue. He actually knew this clue because he was there when the event happened and Lindsay was a big mean girls fan. He instantly sprinted off into the direction of the theater with Topher in hot pursuit.

Amy not being a big Total Drama fan like her sister didn’t know the answer to the clue, however she figured she could ask one of the losers at the station.

“Hey boys, you know where the next key station is,” She asked slyly. Beardo looked away and whistled a small tune and Ezekiel followed his example. Cody on the other hand smirked.

“I’ll only tell you if you agree to make things right between you and your sister if you get back in,” Cody said.

“Well…” Amy began.

“No, only if you make things right with Sammy, and only if. You need to make an effort to talk to her and apologize for your mistakes,” Cody exclaimed.

“Fine then,” Amy decided.

“The theater towards the center of the island,” Cody said.

“Thanks,” Amy smiled as she jogged off.

“Why did you do that eh? I thought she was mean,” Zeke asked after she was out of earshot.

“If she gets back in somehow, I would like to make things more bearable for Sammy and Geoff,” Cody mentioned.

“Geoff?” Zeke questioned.

“Geoff has been getting close to her recently, we don’t need Amy attacking Geoff as well as Sammy,” Cody replied.

  
  


* * *

**_Confessional, Amy_ **

I know I need to change my ways, but it's just so hard after being the same way for so long. But as people say, people can change for the better.

* * *

  
  


Izzy and Rodney were on their way to the theater however Izzy was pulling away from Rodney as she had a pretty good idea of where the theater was however Rodney asking Beardo for help was bumbling around the forest looking for the ever elusive theater. However because of how lost he was Tyler and Topher managed to pass him. And a minute later Amy managed to pass him. Rodney finally decided to run after the trio in hopes that they know what they are doing. But he’s got time with Dakota, Sam, Lindsay, and Beth all just now getting past the second key station. 

However Leonard and Staci were in last. Leonard had a sizable lead on Staci but after what happened to Max, Staci has shown that she is determined to come back. Leonard attempting to use magic to get super speed had stopped for a small period of time to “cast the spell” allowing for Staci to make up some ground. 

“I… Will… Win” Staci heaved almost out of breath.

“Ah it appears, my spell will have to wait,” Leonard announced, sprinting off.

Leonard being somewhat fast easily made it to the key station before Staci giving him some more time to catch up to the group ahead of him. However Staci was in tears.

“NOOOOOOO I’ve lost, AGAIN. WHY!” Staci cried out disappointed that she lost again in her Total Drama career.

“Staci has been eliminated,” Chris announced as Chef grabbed Staci and threw her into the helicopter to take her to La Playa de Losers. 

“Also quick update for our current campers and losers, from first place to last. Shawn, Jo, Sierra, Harold, Scarlett, Izzy, Tyler, Topher, Amy, Rodney, Dakota, Sam, Lindsay, Beth, and lastly Leonard.” Chris announced leaving many campers surprised that Sierra wasn’t in first but everyone knew that anything can happen, especially with a saboteur on the loose.

By the time Lindsay, Beth, Sam, and Dakota had managed to get to the cliff key station, most people had managed to get to or are almost to the third key station. Deciding that four heads were better than two, they decided to work together however they may need to ditch each other soon with Leonard being the only one left behind them and Rodney the one in front of them being way farther along than them. They decided that picking up the pace to a mild jog was for the best. The stage was relatively close to the bottom of the cliff so all they had to do was beat Leonard to the bottom and they survive for a little while longer.

“So how are you guys moving along. Going to move in together?” Beth asked.

“Actually yeah, my dad is willing to help us with any financial aid so after this show we were thinking about buying a house together,” Dakota explained.

“Yeah and my streaming gig is starting to take off too. My goal is to be a top streamer and get one of those big deals like Ninja did,” Sam mentioned.

“That’s SO cool Samuel, I hope it works out for both you and Daphne,” Lindsay smiled.

  
  


* * *

**_Confessional, Sam_ **

Lindsay is obviously a bit of an airhead. Why they eliminated her over Courtney or Duncan is beyond me. Maybe there’s an alliance in there or something but all I know is that Lindsay’s elimination made zero sense.

* * *

  
  


The four continued their march towards the theater which after a couple minutes they came across. They found Gwen and Heather there ironically and both were deliberately ignoring each other. They each grabbed a key eliminating Leonard from the game. The clue read  _ The Fugu Sashimi Blowfish will never leave Trent’s nightmares.  _

“Oh I know that Mess Hall. I gave Tommy that blow fish and he totally threw up. It was so disgusting,” Lindsay said to the shock of many that she remembered what happened.

“Well Mess Hall it is,” Sam declared as the group jogged off to the Mess Hall in hopes of passing who they assumed to be Rodney ahead of them.

“Attention everyone Leonard has been eliminated from the competition,” Chris announced moments later to the shock of no one. Chef then grabbed Leonard and tossed him onto the helicopter despite his attempts to use magic to escape.

Harold and Scarlett were both neck and neck fighting for fourth and attempting to catch up to Sierra. They arrived in the Mess Hall to find Owen and Noah waiting. The pair grabbed their keys with the clue saying  _ Chef really enjoys the Thriller Dance however Duncan disagrees.  _ Harold having a pretty good guess on where the next location was left the Mess Hall leaving Scarlett behind. Scarlett having no other choice asked one of her least favorite people if they knew of the location of the next key station.

“Excuse me Noah, would you happen to know where this clue is?” Scarlett asked.

“No, but it's probably challenge related,” Noah guessed.

“Oh I know, it's at the beach a little ways past the dock. Chef made us do this stupid dance and Duncan was really pissing Chef off. Man was that funny,” Owen remenised.

“Thank you Owen, I will take my leave,” Scarlett said leaving the Mess Hall. As she was leaving Izzy had leapt onto the Mess Hall’s patio startling the genius. Figuring Izzy would know where to go as well, she started to jog off towards the beach in hopes to find the key station.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

I may hate that lazy brainiac and that fat oaf isn’t much better. But, I need to use them in order to get back into the game. However I would assume that whoever wins would go onto the Doves. They have the least amount of players, so my days would be numbered if I were to return. But, I have every intention to eliminate that damn silent mechanic.

* * *

Jo and Shawn were neck and neck. Neither gave an inch as they raced towards their next location. Shawn was great with the clues whereas Jo was extremely athletic making the competition between the two relatively even. However Sierra was slowly catching up to the pair, but they still had a solid lead over her. They made their way to the beach and after jogging along the coastline for a few minutes they came across Duncan and Geoff. Geoff smiled and waved to the pair, only Shawn returned the gesture. They each grabbed a key leaving ten keys behind for whoever makes it there. The new clue read _ Duncan really enjoyed his time with Courtney in Solitary Confinement.  _ Both Jo and Shawn were stumped on this one so they turned to the man of the hint, Duncan.

“Hey Duncan, you know what this clue means?” Shawn asked.

“What do I gain from telling you?” Duncan replied, smirking.

“You don’t get your ass beat, how about that?” Jo said, grabbing the delinquent's shirt collar.

“Dudes chill, it’s in the boathouse, you’ll find Sugar and Lightning in there I think,” Geoff explained to the duo, defusing the situation.

“Thanks man,” Shawn smiled, sprinting off towards the boathouse with Jo in hot pursuit.

“Dude why would you do that, we could have gotten something from them if they win,” Duncan said.

“I’d rather be on the good side of those two. They are powerhouses man, they can easily win this if they come back,” Geoff mused.

“Yeah I guess man, I just want to win this so bad just to…” Duncan began.

“To what, prove to Courtney that you’re worth something, you aren’t an ogre, you deserve a second chance,” Geoff guessed.

“... Yeah, I guess so,” Duncan sighed.

“Then go talk to her and not be a complete dick,” Geoff advised.

“She wouldn’t give me the light of day,” Duncan countered.

“We’ll see,” Geoff said, with a knowing smile.

Mere moments later Sierra appeared, grabbed her key, paused for a moment to read it and immediately sprinted off in the direction Shawn and Jo went.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sierra_ **

I know eavesdropping is wrong, but if I do get back in, I’ll make sure Duncney rises again. They were a fan favorite and if there’s even a sliver of hope that they can get back together then it’ll be worth it in the end to try and get them back together.

* * *

  
  


The group of four was now hit with a big dilemma. Who gets eliminated? There were only two keys left meaning Rodney had made it to the Mess Hall before they did. And Chris had lied, this key station was purposely set up to eliminate two contestants rather than the previously stated one. Sam and Dakota were offering their spots to the two friends while Lindsay and Beth were giving their spots to the couple.

“Look you guys deserve a second shot, I’m fine with my life with Brady, and Lindsay would rather stay at the Playa than compete,” Beth explained.

“Yeah but my family has plenty of money we don’t need to win,” Dakota retorted.

“I’ve already made a hundred bucks off this season for random questions, I think that’s a win,” Beth said.

“Yeah, and I’ve gotten a few sponsor ships for my new lip gloss line,” Lindsay said.

“Aw congrats, maybe we can do a fashion and lip gloss collab or something. Because my fashion line is starting to become popular,” Dakota suggested.

“You know this isn’t going anywhere. Chris Lindsay and I drop out of the competition,``Beth yelled out.

“Beth and Lindsay are out” Chris announced as Chef walked the two girls over to the helicopter, forcing Sam and Dakota to continue the competition.

“An update on the placing from first to second, Shawn, Jo, Sierra, Harold, Scarlett, Izzy, Topher, Tyler, Amy, Rodney, Sam, and lastly Dakota,” Chris announced through his megaphone. “Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor,” Chris yelled out.

On his way towards the beach Rodney had gotten lost. He had made his way to the beach but instead of turning left at the dock to go to the key station, he went right. This allowed for Sam and Dakota to catch him. However he still had time to get to the key location before them. But he needed to turn back now.

“Where is that damn key station. I’ve been walking forever,” Rodney mumbled to himself, frusterated with how stupid he felt.

* * *

**_Confessional, Rodney_ **

I really want to get back in the game. Eva has really caught my eye and I really want to spend some more time with her. I just hope I can catch up to the guys ahead of me. Man I feel like such an idiot sometimes.

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile Dakota and Sam had finally reached the beach area and were now jogging over to where Duncan and Geoff were. Unbeknownst to them they had passed Rodney. So they assumed they would have to decide who continues. But when they arrived and saw two keys there they were so happy. They kissed each other much to the annoyance of the two boys. They each grabbed a key officially eliminating Rodney.

“Rodney has been eliminated folks,” Chris announced as once again Chef loaded the eliminated camper into his helicopter.

“Before we go, how far ahead is the next person,” Dakota asked the party boy.

“Hmm, I think Amy left about five or so minutes ago,” Geoff thought.

“Alright thank you,” Dakota smiled and waved as the duo ran off to the boat house.

Meanwhile at the boathouse Izzy had just collected her next key. Unlike many of the others, she was relatively separated from her competition. Like Duncan and Geoff had mentioned earlier to Jo and Shawn, Lightning and Sugar were waiting for her. Grabbing her next key, the clue read  _ Sasquatchanakwa made this his home for many seasons of Total Drama.  _ Izzy being a dolt sometimes asked the other two idiots in the room about the clue.

“Hey guys, Izzy doesn’t really know what this clue means you think you can help Izzy out,” Izzy asked the pair.

“Sure darlin’ hmm, I’m not too sure, maybe a cave,” Sugar suggested.

“Yeah, Lightning agrees that sasqua-watch-u-ma-call it, lived in a cave, but I can’t remember. Sorry lady,” Lightning mused.

“No, Izzy, now pretty sure where to go, BONZAI,” Izzy yelled, throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing from sight.

“That lady is crazy,” Lightning said, a confused look grazing his face as the smoke cleared.

“Yeah, she got a few screws loose in that brain of hers,” Sugar replied, eating another cabbage as Scott looked at her incredulously.

* * *

**_Confessional, Izzy_ **

I love messing with people, like that time in Action where I acted dead just to scare Chef, was absolutely hilarious.

* * *

  
  


Amy, being a superior athlete compared to the clumsy Tyler, and the Chris clone Topher, allowed her to pass them both up on the way to the boat house. She managed to run into Izzy as she was leaving through the roof of the building. Amy collected her clue and left the boat house without consulting who she considered two idiots. Tyler and Topher both quickly followed her, Topher being a Chris understudy, knew instantly where the clue was because of his constant Chris film analysis. Tyler however never made it far enough in Season one to ever know about the Island’s mythical creature. 

“Hey Lightning, dude. Being a fellow athlete, do you wanna help me with this one,” Tyler asked his fellow jock.

“Lightning doesn’t know man, but that crazy chick said it was in some cave,” Lightning offered.

Tyler being decent friends with Duncan after what happened on World Tour, had talked about Season One, and Duncan mentioned the alliance he formed in a cave near the forest path during the Hide and Seek Challenge. Tyler then took off for the forest in hope of catching those ahead of him. Because he had grabbed the final key at the key station.

“And it looks like Dakota and Sam have been eliminated in another double knock out,” Chris announced through his megaphone. A quick look at the couple as they held hands and ran through the forest showed their emotions go from frantic to resigned. After their faces fell 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sam and Dakota_ **

Sam: Well, we don’t need a game to have fun together.

Dakota: We’ve made friends on the playa and we still have access to the VR Room. (playfully nudging Sam) I still have to run over my little gamer boy.

Sam: Aww Dakota, you know that was an accident…

Dakota: You’re cute when you blush

(the two look at each other and make out)

* * *

  
  


“A quick update, from first to last, Shawn is in the lead, followed by Jo, Sierra, Harold, Scarlett, Izzy, Amy, Topher, and last is Tyler,” Chris listed off all the while Chef was collecting the now sad lovers. As their quest to return to the game was over. However some relief did befall them as they didn’t have to return to such a horrid game.

“I’m glad I started doing double eliminations at this point. I knew this challenge was going to run long. I can’t wait to see their faces when they figure it out haha,” Chris said to himself.

Harold had been relatively well off all game, he ditched Scarlett at the Mess Hall, and had passed Izzy up a while back. However his lack of athleticism was hurting him because he wasn’t going to catch Sierra because she knew this island like she knows Cody. However he still had a shot as he knew how to solve riddles with relative ease. When he arrived at the Cave he was shocked to find Sierra still there trying to figure out her clue. It appeared that Heather and Alejandro hadn’t been much help. Harold grabbed his key which read  _ Though the difficulty was real, its setting was nothing more than a work of fiction.  _

Harold couldn’t understand why Sierra was still here, even if the two of them weren’t there when the virtual reality room was unveiled they had access to it through the auxiliary room in the playa. “If Chris’ generosity makes it help us, I hope he’s generous later, though I feel like he’s gonna tone it down soon,” Harold snorted before turning and running out the cave.

Amy, stumbling into the cave, accidentally bumped into Harold and got a momentary glimpse at the clue. “Fiction...” she muttered. “Virtual reality?” As quickly as she ran in, she darted out. Leaving behind Sierra who was now walking out of the cave.

“Can she do that?” Chef asked.

“Eh, this challenge has been going on too long, I do have a soft spot for Amy. She’s as sick as me. It’s not much of an advantage either way. Chasing after Harold won’t do much to help her.”

“Fair enough. Say, what do you think the kids should eat for breakfast tomorrow?”

“What do we have in the pantry?”

“English muffins, sugar, flour, cereal, and waffle mix.”

“Save that for us and let’s have them eat wood shavings. You can hardly tell the difference between them and cereal,” Chris snickered

Tyler and Topher were neck and neck sprinting through the forest. Racing towards the cave that most likely held the key they needed. However, they saw a flash of red and green and instantly their stomachs dropped. Izzy had beaten them to the key station. However they kept sprinting after her, in hopes that it wasn’t a double elimination like last time. However their hopes would quickly be dashed as Izzy clearly held the final key in triumph before sprinting out of the cave without even so much as a glance towards the two boys.

The pair were devastated, especially Topher he wanted another shot at stealing Chris’ spot, but to no avail. “And it appears Topher and Tyler are out, as now only seven of you are left,” Chris announced. 

Scarlett knew the clue was the VR Room, and she was glad that it was, because she actually knew a shortcut to get there. During her time on the island she had discovered the camouflaged building. She knew her simpleton companions wouldn’t be able to find that quickly because they were all off the island before it was unveiled. All she needed to do was get past them before they found it. However that was going to be a difficult task.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

I am not that athletically gifted if you couldn’t tell. However, I believe I can beat Harold out as he shouldn't be too far ahead. Jo is extremely athletic but is an idiot. And Shawn while smart and athletic, can easily be scared by the word zombie and doesn’t know of the location of the VR Room.

* * *

  
  


Scarlett had made her way to the VR Room and noticed both Jo and Shawn leaving and she saw Harold who had somehow caught up in the distance. She ran in and grabbed her key before chasing after Jo and Shawn. Harold immediately followed suit and ran after Scarlett knowing the end of the challenge was near.

Everyone was long gone, Amy just needed to get to the VR Room before Izzy. Sierra was going on a tangent thinking the clue meant her “Cody Wody” and Izzy was nowhere to be found. It was quite possible that she went nuts again and just straight up left the competition but that was unlikely. She sprinted into the VR Room to find, Gwen and Trent waiting there. And in no time she grabbed the last key and quickly looked at it and sprinted off. It read  _ Where the best of each day live and feast upon their winning spoils _ . Amy knew it was the winner’s cabin as she had spent a few nights there prior to being eliminated. She chased after those ahead of her. She knew she could catch Harold but she could only hope that Scarlett wasn’t too far ahead.

“Attention everyone, Sierra and Izzy have been eliminated and I have just been informed that the saboteur has unleashed their power. Jo and Shawn you both cannot move for five minutes,” Chris announced, as Chef once again collected the eliminated contestants.

Scarlett the villain she was managed to trip Harold and send him flying into a tree allowing for Amy to catch up to him. The pair ran off in the direction of the Winner’s cabin, Amy was clearly out in front because she was way faster than the nerd. However it wouldn’t matter.

Seeing Shawn sprint out of the room spurred Amy to dash forward, full tilt. As her footsteps thundered outside the porch and she ran to look for the key station, her living mirror leaned outside the window that faced outside and both collided. 

“SAMMY!”

“AMY!”

“SAMMY!”

“AMY!”

“AMY?” Geoff asked.

“Geoff,” Amy said with a roll of her eyes.

“Leshawna!” Harold said, sprinting up and seeing his beauty at the doorway. 

“Harold!”

“CHRIS!” Chris shouted, rolling up on an atv. 

“Where did Shawn go?” Amy asked. 

“Off to the other clue cabin,” Sammy said.

“So it’s a cabin? All I need to do is run there and check then,” Amy said frantically. “Thanks Samm--”

“Actually, Harold and Amy, you both are eliminated. You’re the last two to make it, which leaves three people in the running!”

“NOOOOOOOO!” Harold and Amy shouted, falling to their knees. 

Leshawna walked over to her boyfriend and put an arm around him. “It’s okay sugar baby,” Leshawna said. “Brick and Noah are taking care of me and I’m taking care of them.” 

“Don’t forget about me,” Harold said sadly.

“Fool you aren’t gonna die! This isn’t some sadistic fanfiction where we vote each and every one of us to death. I’ll just see you later,” Leshawna said, wrapping her skinny beau in her arms. 

Amy slumped to the ground, lying with her back to the ground and chest to the sky tiredly, before she began breathing heavily. “All that work...How can I ever get her to forgive me…”

She failed to notice two pairs of feet slowly come next to her and loom over her exhausted frame. “Amy?” Sammy asked, kneeling down to her sister. “Look, It’s alright, I’ve already forgiven you but...it just…”

“If there’s a but then you haven’t forgiven me. I still need to prove myself,” Amy said frustratedly.

Sammy looked at Geoff and sat next to her sister. “These things take time. All these years won’t just go away. But it’s not going to start until we listen to each other.” With a reassuring glance from Geoff, Sammy moved ever closer to Amy and patted her shoulder reassuringly. 

“Yeah I’ll just leave you guys be for another… six minutes, and then you’ll be free to go.” 

Shawn was sprinting to the Doves’ cabin as the clue read  _ The team that has lost so much that you’ll be joining them _ . 

* * *

**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

Well I did hear that a lot of the Doves went away but that can’t be right! Jasmine should have led them to victory by now! Unless she got transferred. That must be it!

* * *

  
  


Shawn knocked on the cabin of the horses only to realize it was locked. “I guess I have to break in?” Shawn wondered aloud.

Scarlett and Jo looked at each other and both groaned. “As I want to join that team of losers,” Jo bemoaned.

“Well if you won’t take it then I shall take it,” Scarlett said simply, striding over to the cabin with an uncharacteristic merry jaunt. “And I shall have my--”

“TO HELL WITH THAT!” Jo said, pouncing on Scarlett and throwing her to the side. The two girls scuffled for a brief moment before Jo was easily able to throw Scarlett off of her and sprint onward. 

Scarlett scrambled to her feet, discarding her glasses, but Jo’s natural athleticism prevailed and she beat Scarlett to the porch by many strides. “FUCK THIS GAME!” Scarlett screeched, storming off with hair wilder than a bramble.

“Let’s go I’m back in the game baby!” Jo cheered.

“And that’s it folks, Jo will be returning to the Doves next episode. Will this snap their losing streak or not. Will Jo last longer than last time. And what will happen to the Rabbits her former teammates that voted her out find out next time on Total Drama Island Revived!”

**Well that’s the end let me know your thoughts again enough with the stupid reveiws guests because they aren’t getting through. Also, I've decided to update each chapter with votes they will have posted by the time, next chapter is up. Lastly if you guests want to get accounts so you can favorite and follow the story which would help me because it gives my story more publicity. Anyways hope you enjoyed and what do you think will happen with Jo back and on the Doves.**

**52nd: Harold, (vote 6-5 in favor of Harold)**

**51st: Sierra (vote 6-5 Sierra received second most)**

**50th: Staci (9-1)**

**49th: Max (9-1)**

**48th: Jo (4-3-2-1) Returned**

**48th: Leonard (5-5, enough votes were canceled to send Leonard home over Scarlett)s**

**47th: Rodney (6-3)**

**46th: Shawn (8-1, in favor of Scott but Scott played an idol)**

**45th: Topher (7-2-1)**

**44rd: Lindsay (6-5)**

**43nd: Amy (9-1)**

**42st: Dakota (Vote 5-2-1 Dakota received most votes)**

**41th Beth (Vote 5-2-1 Beth received second most)**

**40th Tyler (6-2-1)**

**39th Scarlett (3-3, votes null saboteur eliminated Scarlett)**

**38th Sam (4-1)**

**37th Izzy (3-3-2 Nomination vote, Izzy was selected by saboteur to go)**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Sammy, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses:Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, D.J., Jasmine, Jo.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scott, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Sugar, Eva.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen**

  
  



	14. Wawanakwa's Lost Talent

**Hello everyone and welcome back sorry for the long awaited update but we wanted to get the updates done as soon as possible. We’ve managed to hit double digit favorites and bookmarks and hopefully that number will continue to grow. I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter, this chapter was also suggested by a reviewer a while back and we decided to use it for this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy. Also thank you Parafin for becoming a beta for Hopps and I really appreciate it.**

“Welcome back, to Total Drama Island Revived. Last time, we watched the eliminated contestants give it their all to make it back into the game. Ultimately, Jo would succeed and return to, not her original team, but rather the struggling Doves team, who have contributed to almost half of our eliminations. The game is heating up as more and more campers are eliminated! Will Jo be voted out just as quickly as she was originally, or will she stay for more than two episodes? Will she enact vengeance on those on her former team who got her eliminated? Find out on episode fourteen of Total Drama Island Revived!

* * *

The cameras around Camp Wawanakwa popped out of the ground, disturbing the natural wildlife, throwing trash away, and even scaring a couple of interns.

_ Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, _

_ You guys are on my mind. _

The cameras seemed to fly through the camp where Ryan, Cody, Beardo, Bridgette and Ezekiel were sitting on some rocks talking strategy, while Gwen watched them from a distance and not too far away Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Dave, Sky and Mike were doing the same, but a silhouette of Anne Maria could be seen in the distance.

_ You asked me what I wanted to be _

Amy and Sammy were battling it out on the row boat which then promptly fell over the waterfall, which showed a scared Cameron attempting to cross until the log plummeted below him.

_ And now I think the answer is plain to see, _

Then the camera zoomed over to the beach to see the BFFL alliance hugging with an angry Jo and a disappointed Amy staring at them.

_ I wanna be famous. _

Then the camera switched to Bridgette and Geoff having their backs turned with anger in their eyes with Topher egging them on, but Geoff then stares over to where Sammy is and his face turns from a bit of discomfort to a bit of happiness.

_ I wanna live close to the sun, _

The scene then switched to Duncan and Courtney exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around, while Sky is trying to make up with Dave but Dave stops her and wraps his arms around her in a hug.

_ Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, _

It was at this point the scene showed a shadowy character speaking to Chris.

_ Everything to prove, nothing in my way _

Rodney was failing miserably to ask out Eva who promptly punched him.

_ I'll get there one day. _

Sam was goofing off in the VR room while Dakota watched amicably.

_ Cause, I wanna be famous! _

Then the scene switches to Dawn and Jasmine chasing down Scott by the cabins, before he falls into a trap set by B who was hiding behind some bushes, then the three give each other multiple high fives while Scarlett stared angrily in the distance.

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! _

Then it switches to the campfire where you can see everyone there and seeing Geoff and Ryan giving an awkward fist bump, while a wary Gwen watched the pair.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

It was at this point all of the eliminated campers were shown fading away from the campfire scene, resembling that they have been eliminated.

* * *

The saboteur and Chris met up in a non disclosable location.

“Well, it appears you’re doing well,” Chris greeted the saboteur.

“Get on with it, I personally enjoy my sleep thank you,” The saboteur replied.

“Punctual as always. You can have the votes shown to the group, or you can have two pairs from two teams of your choice be swapped at random,” Chris explained.

“I’ll have the team swap,” the saboteur decided.

“Hmm, interesting choice, what teams will swap?” Chris asked.

“I’ll have the Rabbits and Giraffes swap players,” The saboteur decided after contemplating for a moment.

“Good luck in today’s challenge,” Chris smiled as the saboteur walked away.

“Yeah, whatever,” the saboteur replied.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jo_ **

I’m back, bitches! It’s time to enact revenge on those two idiots. Fucking tweedledumb and tweedledee eliminated me, how I don’t know. They must have had help, but from who? However, it appears I’m with who is by far the worst team on the island. THEY ONLY HAVE FOUR PEOPLE LEFT! But knowing me, I’ll whip this team back into shape.

* * *

Over on the girls side of the Doves cabin, Jo was giving Jasmine and Dawn what she would call an inspirational speech, however the other two would call it hell.

“Now listen here, I’ll be taking over this team, and you will listen to what I have to say, and you will be following my orders. GOT IT?” Jo exclaimed as she pointed her finger directly at Jasmine’s face and then returning to pacing back and forth across the Dove cabin. 

“Now…” Jo was immediately stopped when Jasmine grabbed Jo by her sweatshirt and pinned her against the wall.

“Why don’t you listen here?!” Jasmine said, snapping. “Our team has been doing just fine and we’ve been getting along better than a joey in his mama roo’s pouch! We don’t need a Drongo of a leader!”

“Well, why have you been losing?!”

“That’s besides the point!” 

Jo stood on her bed and stood eye to eye with the tall Aussie. “The entire point of this competition is to win a million big ones! I can't do it with this team of flabbies, or in Aussie speak, Flahbbiehs!”

“Please calm down,” Dawn said just as Jasmine picked up Jo by the scruff of her hoodie. “We are a team, and if we fight then not one of us will get what we want. Is that not obvious?”

Jasmine and Jo looked at the diminutive pixie girl and their eyes slowly grew in fear. Jasmine released her tight grip on Jo and the jockette scurried out. “Our apologies Dawn, good on ya for breaking us up,” Jasmine said, rubbing her head.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

I know I said I would talk to Duncan about Courtney, but I haven’t been given a chance. I think today is the best day to talk to him. Hopefully I get through to him.

* * *

The trio of Dove girls had entered the Mess Hall. Duncan and Brick were both sitting alone at their respective tables, Sadie, Katie, Sammy, and Ella were sitting at their table chatting amongst themselves, and Chef was behind the counter serving what looked to be some oatmeal. Dawn walked over, grabbed her food and took a seat across from Duncan in an attempt to talk to the delinquent. 

“What do you want?” Duncan asked, looking up from his lumpy oatmeal.

“I want to talk to you,” Dawn stated, picking up her spoon and sticking it inside of her oatmeal.

“About what?” Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Courtney,” Dawn said simply.

“What about her?” Duncan asked, his knuckles turning a noticeable shade of white as he squeezed on his spoon handle.

“She still likes you, and I know you have feelings for her. There’s a reason you broke up with Gwen, isn’t there,” Dawn mused.

“Well, yeah, but I don’t have to tell you about it,” Duncan said defiantly, crossing his arms. 

“You don’t need to tell me, it's written all over your aura. You broke up with her because you still had some feelings for Courtney,” Dawn explained.

“No, I didn’t break up with Gwen because of that,” Duncan denied.

“Then why, Duncan? You loved Gwen on World Tour, why break up with her?” Dawn pressed Duncan, already knowing the answer.

“...Fine. I broke up with her because I still liked Courtney, happy,” Duncan admitted, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

“No. I want you guys back together. Courtney may not admit it, but she still has some feelings for you as well,” Dawn said. “She pushed you away and you rebelled. It doesn’t excuse the fact that you cheated on her, but Courtney isn’t totally innocent either,” Dawn continued.

“I know, I messed up big time there. But how can you get us back together?” Duncan asked.

“I’ve already talked to Courtney and planted the seed, so to speak. DJ is friends with both of you and could help me play the middleman or wing man for you guys,” Dawn offered.

“I trust DJ, and I’m willing to go through with this if it gets Courtney and I back together,” Duncan smiled.

“You have my word that I will try and make this right between you two, and fix what should never have happened,” Dawn smiled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I feel a blond swimming presence driven by nothing but the pursuit of fleeting popularity.” Duncan blinked, and in the time his eyes were closed, Dawn had already taken her seat next to Jasmine.

“What was that about, mate?” Jasmine asked.

“Fraternizing with the enemy, I see,” Jo smirked, followed by a stare from Jasmine that shut her up.

“Just trying to fix something that shouldn’t have happened, but did because of Chris and his game,” Dawn explained.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

If this chick does what I hope she does, well, I don’t know what I’d do, but I’d be extremely happy to say the least.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

Step two complete. On to step three.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

I’d like to eliminate Sugar in the near future. She’s a major threat. Although easily manipulated by her stupidity, she could become extremely volatile if provoked by something like her “rivalry” with Ella last season. Lightning is even dumber, and isn’t as volatile as Sugar, making him more valuable to me. And besides, Sugar finished third on her season, meaning she’s at least competent enough and strong enough to make it that far. It’s time for Sugar to join that stupid wizard at the playa.

* * *

Scott was walking to the Mess Hall, thinking about how he was going to eliminate Sugar with as little blood as possible. He knew he would most likely get Lightning to vote for her, but where was he going to get the other two votes needed? He may be able to fool Brick into it, but Leshawna probably wouldn’t go for it. He didn’t trust Noah at all, the guy was way too smart and would probably flip the vote if he could. That left Eva, and speaking of whom, the Iron Woman was just leaving her cabin for the Mess Hall.

“Hey Eva, could I ask a favor of you,” Scott asked as he jogged towards the athlete.

“Depends on the favor, and what I get in return,” Eva responded, crossing her arms and staring at the red headed farmer.

“If we by any chance lose, and no, I won’t throw the challenge, will I be able to get your help in voting off Sugar?” Scott requested.

“Hmm, she hasn’t helped us much. And she finished top three in her original season. Yeah, I’ll vote with you,” Eva agreed.

“Alright, cool. Thank you Eva,” Scott said, jogging away again.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

Well, that was easier than expected. Now I need one more vote… Brick is probably my best shot, but even then, I don’t know if he’ll do it.

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

I don’t trust that rat one bit. If he wants Sugar gone, then that means I want her to stay instead. Scott, your tricks won’t work on me. I guess it’s time for me to work on my alliances with people. I didn’t do so well when I alienated myself and voted out Izzy.

* * *

The campers were slowly gathering in the Mess Hall. At Chef’s demand, everyone stayed in the Mess Hall until Chris arrived to fill the cast in on what the challenge was. Noah, the last camper to arrive, was quickly followed by Chris, who walked to the front of the Mess Hall to announce the challenge.

“Hello campers! As you all know, Jo has reentered the competition,” Chris began. “Now for this challenge, it’s a throwback to the talent show of season one. However... it’s a singing contest rather than an actual talent contest,” Chris continued, earning both cheers and moans from the campers.

“A few rules. At least one of your songs must be from Total Drama World Tour, however you can sing more than one. Three groups will take the stage for each team, and you must have a minimum of two people per performance. Everyone must perform at least once. For those of you who can’t sing, you can either beatbox, sing backup, be some form of DJ or mixer, or lastly be a backup dancer along with one other person. Any questions?” Chris explained.

Ella, DJ and Dawn raised their hands, but Chris shot them down pretty quickly, “No, you cannot use animals during the performance. Any other questions?”

“Can we choose what songs we sing?” Courtney asked.

“Yes, although aside from the World Tour songs, we’ll have to change the instruments used in the song if we can’t legally use it, so we don’t get sued. However, that shouldn’t matter for the performance at all,” Chris explained. “No more questions… good! Now, go to your cabins and decide who sings what.”

The five teams had dispersed to their separate cabins to prepare. At the Giraffes cabin, things were relatively smooth sailing. 

“Can Beardo and I do a song together eh?” Ezekiel asked the group.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that, but what song would you guys do?” Ryan asked the two boys.

“We wanted to do a rap song of some kind,” Beardo responded.

“It’ll probably be Chris and Chef judging, so try something that appeals to their younger years,” Bridgette suggested.

“Why not Gangsta’s Paradise by Coolio?” offered Trent. “It’s an older song but it’s recognizable,” Trent explained.

“That’d be cool eh. Beardo, you down for that,” Ezekiel asked.

“Sounds good to me,” Beardo replied.

“Well, since you guys have your song, you should go and practice. I doubt anyone is at the theater already, so you could probably use that,” Cody suggested.

In most circumstances, Cody would be right, but the Rabbits also had a duo ready to go, like the Giraffes did.

“I’m singing Closer by Halsey and the Chainsmokers with Alejandro, and no one is going to stop me, GOT IT,” Heather snarled at her team.

“No one is stopping you, Heather, just relax,” Justin said, putting his hands up defensively.

“Excellente,” Alejandro smirked, curling up behind his girlfriend closely. Heather turned indignantly, but she quickly softened and kissed Alejandro voraciously. 

“Quick, go to the stage and practice, I think Ezekiel and Beardo left to go there a minute ago,” Sadie hastily suggested.

“Oh, like I’m letting homeschool and boombox get that stage. Let’s go, Al,” Heather hissed, dragging Alejandro by the ear. He looked in pain, but a small smile on his lips said otherwise. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

For the record, I wanted to sing Despacito, but Heather wasn’t having it… she looks cute when she’s angry, doesn’t she?

* * *

  
  


However, in the Birds camp, it wasn’t going so smoothly.

“I’m telling you, I ain’t singing,” Eva complained, crossing her arms in defiance.

“Girl, I will make you sing, because we aren't losing another challenge. We aren’t going to turn into the next Team Victory or Doves, got it,” Leshawna growled, getting into the face of the Iron Woman.

“I don’t give a fuck! I’d rather keep my dignity, thank you,” Eva replied.

“Look, soldier. I understand you don’t enjoy singing, but for the good of the platoon, please sing. We can’t afford to lose another teammate,” Brick pleaded.

Eva paused a moment before continuing, choosing her words carefully, “I will only sing backup. I will not be a lead singer, I won’t dance, and I won’t be doing anything that will embarrass me, GOT IT,” Eva demanded.

“Yeah, we got it, muscle head,” Noah sarcastically replied. “Anyone have any song ideas,” he continued.

“Yeah, Scott, Lightning and I want to sing Meant to be by Florida Georgia Line and Bebe Rehxa,” Sugar replied, volunteering her two alliance mates. This earned a smirk from Scott.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

If I’m on stage with her, I can sabotage her performance much more easily. And that’ll make her the easy choice to go home.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sugar_ **

Aw man, this is goin’ to be just great! We’ll definitely rock the house! Especially with me bein’ the lead singer and all.

* * *

  
  


“You know Mike, I’ve heard you rap rather well,” Cameron stated. “Do you maybe want to do some kind of rap song?”

“I don’t really have one in mind,” Mike admitted. “But if there’s a good song with a duet and backing vocals, then it’s possible.”

Cameron and Mike looked towards the direction of the camera. “Do you have any ideas?” Cameron asked.

The camera cut to another feed that was directed to the actual recipient of the question, Zoey. The camera lingered for a bit as Zoey entered a pensive state. “Eminem had that one song, Love the Way You Lie? Didn’t he have another one with the same artist?”

“Yeah, I think he did, what was it?” Mike responded. 

They looked to Cameron, who shrugged quietly.

“Wait, I remember, it’s Monster!” Zoey said excitedly. 

“You’ll have to fill me in on that,” Cameron sheepishly admitted. 

“I’m remembering it now, don’t worry,” Mike reassured him. “I think I know where Zoey’s going with this, and we’re going to need some props.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

If I infer that Monster is a song about mental instability, I will additionally infer that Duncan, Mike, Zoey, and I will be having a long talk soon.

* * *

  
  


“I have the perfect idea for the Total Drama song we have to do,” Jasmine said. “It can be done as a solo, but I’d rather have someone back me up.”

“Well, what do you have in mind?” D.J. asked. 

“Since we’re allowed to do aftermath songs, I think we can do a song dissing Scott,” Jasmine said with a big, beaming smile. 

“Forget this!” Jo said frustratedly. “These songs don’t mean anything! I’m not a fucking princess! I can’t carry a tune for the fucking life of me!”

She stormed off, and B decided to chase after her, an idea surfacing in his mind. 

“So, what was your idea, Jasmine?” Dawn asked.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

Hehehehheheehehehehehehehehhe….. (echoes)

* * *

  
  


Anne Maria walked up to a practicing Sky and Dave with a confident stride. “So, I was thinking that the three of us could do the Total Drama song and leave Mister and Missus bicker bitch to their own awkward love song. What do you think?” 

Sky and Dave looked to each other with a blank look on their faces. “Actually, Anne,” Sky started. “Dave and I were planning to sing ‘Don’t Go Breaking My Heart’ for the contest.”

“That old song for every teenage romance?” Anne Maria asked with a wrinkled nose. 

“I don’t know many songs,” Dave said sadly. “This is one that Sky and I both know. And I was a big fan of Ella Enchanted.”

“Well, I guess I’ll work with the bicker bastards then. Good luck, guys,” Anne Maria said, spraying her hair again. Sky and Dave coughed as Anne Maria turned the corner. 

  
  


“So, do you get the song now?” Justin asked.

“Now I do,” Owen said. “It’s not Mice Girls, it’s My Girl!”

“How did you go most of your life thinking that?”

“Well, it started when I was six years old. I had a set of six blind mice and my father really didn’t like them. He wanted me to get rid of them, so he made me a fine plate of nacho cheese…”

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

How long does it take to GET TO THE POINT WITH OWEN?! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS OF WHY HIS DOG HUMPED THAT DIAPER! (Throws up)

* * *

  
  


“...so I’m going to take a break,” Justin declared. “And wash out my ears,” he added in a small voice. “I’ll come back with some lozenges to help us loosen up.”

While Justin turned the corner, Anne Maria was turning the same corner, hunting for the two bickering bastards. They bumped into each other and stabilized each other with a steady grip. “Sorry, beautiful,” Justin said.

“Oh, pardon me, mister perfect,” Anne Maria said with an uncharacteristic blush. “Where’s a hot guy like you going?”

“Taking a break from Owen and his stories. If you can believe it, they reek worse than his farts,” Justin said snidely. Anne Maria’s surprisingly soft laughter caused the model to laugh a heavenly laugh. Then, the tension rose between them and Anne Maria steeled herself once more. “What are you up to?”

“I’m looking for Duncan and Courtney before Duncan loses his dick.”

“Bold of you to assume that Courtney won’t snap her own neck before she has to deal with Duncan,” Justin replied.

“You and I both know that boy is pussy whipped. Well, it’s been fun, but I really have to go. But don’t think that we aren't talking after this challenge.”

“Good luck on your hunt,” Justin said with a wink.

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

All those bitches didn’t think I could pull a hot guy like Justin to my side! I just know that the two of us will make a home run in record time. It’s weird of me to say, but I want to take it slow this time, just enjoy all the time with Mister Perfect that I can...

BUT THIS IS CHALLENGE TIME, BITCH! 

* * *

  
  


Ella dropped from a catwalk with a balloon on her back, singing Sierra’s parts in the song. She held her arms out for Sammy and the cheerleader fell into her arms with a large smile. “Our fortune’s waiting, they can kiss it all bye bye bye!” They both sang.

Katie and Sadie danced their parts of their tango, only getting to the lyric “You are the worst,” before they both abruptly stopped. “I’m sorry, Katie! I don’t mean it!” Sadie babbled.

“I didn’t mean it either!” Katie apologized. 

“Okay, cut,” Sammy said, a little bit annoyed. “If we’re going to do this, maybe Ella and I can be Alejandro and Heather.”

“No way,” Katie said. “You two are too nice! And it just takes a little bit more practice! I won’t insult Sadie to the point of making her cry like usual!”

“You said that would be secret!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

Why did I agree to be in this alliance again?

* * *

  
  


“My momma loves this song! But I think you have a better voice that would fit this song more than mine,” DJ explained. “I bet you’ve heard this one, haven’t you?”

“Most modern music escapes me,” Dawn said sadly.

“Well, this is pretty old, so if you’re an old soul, then this would work. It’s a calming, mellow song about optimism and the rain being gone.”

“That sounds like my kind of song. Can I just see the lyrics?” Dawn asked. While she was looking at them, she called Jasmine over. “So, I take it that I’ll have to dance, too? Where are we going to get the props?”

“I just figured I’d get some bits of food and paint them with something or other,” Jasmine said dismissively. 

“Why not use those?” Dawn pointed over to five hundred paintings of the campers. “From the Aftermath episodes,” Dawn explained.

“Right, well, it’ll work.”

“Okay I guess I’ll practice my dancing while I look at these lyrics,” Dawn said. 

As Jasmine walked away, the trees seemed to sway with every step she took, whilst the grass seemed to let out an ethereal hum. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore that she saw a little pink ball of fluff land on her shoulder. When she swatted it away, she turned to see Dawn apologizing profusely as she seemed to float some five feet above the ground. “I won’t use that dance move, don’t worry.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

(checks her pulse) Okay, I’m still alive.

(puts a hand on her forehead) Not a fever dream.

This island’s weirder than Uluru...

* * *

  
  


“Now that Anne Maria is here, she can finally choose a side!” Courtney said irately. “Duncan thinks we can do Boyfriend Kisser and I think we can do I’m Winning This.”

“...not the Amazon song?”

“NO!” Courtney and Duncan shouted. 

“Okay, listen here, you annoying orange, we let you join us, not the other way around,” Duncan sniped.

“Don’t blame me for this!” Anne Maria said with a huff, punching Duncan square in his neck. “Anyway, I’ll be willing to provide the backing track and effects, if I can do that.”

Courtney, watching a hacking Duncan as he regained his breath, said with a smile, “I think that can be arranged.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Duncan looks cute when he’s distressed…

I guess I just said that. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

...whatever makes the princess happy, I guess. And hey, I’m feeling a little happier myself.

* * *

  
  


Bridgette and Cody sat on a large rock, playing with a deck of cards while waiting for Ryan and Geoff’s discussion to end. “I wanted to do one of the Drama Brothers songs,” Cody bemoaned. He pulled out his keyboard and activated a small backing track. “It looks like we’ll probably be doing a tribute to someone.”

“Like that song Harold sang to Leshawna? I think Geoff and Sammy are trying to get together,” Bridgette suggested. 

“I think that would have made more sense,” Cody replied. “But I hear them talking about Oh My Izzy.”

“Ryan has a crush on Izzy?”

The keyboard track stopped abruptly and Cody’s face contorted into a look of bewilderment. “You know as well as I do that Izzy and Owen are on top of each other. Geoff wants to---” Cody yelped abruptly and tried to cower.

“Hey, it’s fine. Geoff and I are friends, as I’ve said many times,” Bridgette said bluntly. “And besides, I was the one who brought up that idea.”

“How do you think we’ll divide the song up?” Cody asked.

“I’m committed to singing Oh My Sammy if it comes to it, but it looks like Ryan is winning the argument, so we’d better help Geoff out.”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Cody_ **

You know, I wonder if I stand a chance with Bridgette. Hey, she could be clumsy enough to fall in love with me. ...but Ryan and Izzy as a couple? (eyes grow wide) I should not have thought of that...

* * *

  
  


As Jo sulked on the pier and threw another stone, she reared back and threw a ball of seaweed behind her. She waited for the sound of the seaweed hitting the ground, only for it to never come. Alarmed, she turned around to see B walking up to her with seaweed on his head. “Sorry, silent bob.”

The giant boy sat next to Jo with an aura of calmness. “I guess you and I are stuck performing with each other?”

B nodded. 

“Well, I don’t know what the fuck to do! I hate singing, I’m not any good at it, and if my stupid stage mom heard me sing, then she’d try to force me in that direction!”

B looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me your parents didn’t force a mechanical mind like you to make invention after invention and rake in a fuckton of cash.”

B shook his head. 

“...I guess it’s just a me problem, then,” Jo said quietly. “What are you here for, anyway?”

B put a finger to his ear and turned to the direction of the auditorium. Jo could faintly hear the sounds of practicing going on and sighed. “I’m not singing! Can’t I just do a funky dance with you?”

The silent genius hung his head downward, and then raised it with a look of inspiration.

“Well then, Silent Bob, what are you gonna be up to?”

From his trenchcoat, B pulled out a machine that seemed to play a familiar tune. 

“Isn’t this that one song, Fuck You?” Jo asked. “If I can direct that to Chris and those stupid twins, then-- YOU’RE A GENIUS! And that bit of friendship we may have had, it never happened. Ah, who am I kidding, you’re mute!”

* * *

**_Confessional, B_ **

There passes a minute of Beverly sitting in front of the camera with a thoughtful look on his face. He pulls out a whiteboard and scribbles something hastily.

_ She does know that she’s on a television show, right? _

* * *

  
  


Alejandro and Heather ended their first practice just as Justin returned from his minor break. “Right,” Justin said with eyes narrowed. “Can Owen and I test out the acoustics now?”

“Yeah, hold your horses, you lesser pretty boy,” Heather said with a bite.

“Heather, mi amor,” Alejandro interrupted. “Somos un equipo.”

“Oh, I know that,” Heather said dismissively. “And maybe it’d do Justin good to practice being even half as strong and sexy as you.”

“Ah, but then I might have competition,” Alejandro said in false worry. “Oh wait, that is simply an unfounded, irrational nightmare of mine. Mattaku shinpai shimasen.”

“Ā, shitte iru, kare ga nozomu mono o what i tsuitto o ataemashou,” Heather snarked. The two laughed and went off prop hunting. 

Justin turned to the camera and shrugged, before he called Owen over.

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

I want sushi.

* * *

  
  


“Well, I think our vocals are pretty good, don’t worry about that,” Trent said. “Now… I wonder if there’s something we can use for the boar bear.”

Gwen dragged Trent to the prop pile and the two of them knocked over the top portion of the pile. At the sound of the top props falling down, Gwen instinctively dove to the side and found her hand hooked on a claw. She pulled the claw out after much struggle. To her shock, a real bear roared and leapt out of the pile, giving chase to the goth and musician.

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

...I stopped trying to make sense of this show years ago, but I’m still scared as fuck.

* * *

**_Confessional, Bear_ **

The bear sniffs the camera. Looking at the camera for a bit, he breathes into his paw and smells his breath before spraying some cologne in his mouth. After coughing, the bear belts out a single sustained note that breaks when the bear burps.

* * *

  
  


Gwen and Trent hid behind a prop door and slumped down, as the bear continued to run around the set, interrupting a practicing Beardo and Ezekiel. “So, are we still going for Ryan?” Trent asked.

“Yeah,” Gwen said. 

“Cool,” Trent said.

The two looked at each other before they heard a knock at the door. Trent hesitantly opened the door to see Sugar with her knuckles on the door. “Are you using this, hot stuff?” Sugar asked rudely.

“Not for the competition, but... is the bear gone?” 

“What bear?” Sugar asked. Sugar soon felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned around to see the gaping maw of the well-known Wawanakwa brown bear. She screamed loudly and the bear fainted dead away. Turning to Trent, who was cowering behind Gwen, she bluntly explained, “I think the bear problem is done.”

“Well, you can use the door then,” Gwen said, getting a whiff of the stench that knocked out the bear. “I don’t want to use the knocked out bear as a prop,” Gwen said as Sugar left.

“I saw a boar’s head. We can hang that off of a hook or something while we perform,” Trent recommended. The bear rolled over, and the two darted off in fear.

  
  
  


“I would never let you go,” Geoff finished. 

“Let you go,” Cody concluded.

“Wow, dude, that was great!” Geoff said. “I hope this doesn’t get interpreted the wrong way.”

Bridgette and Ryan looked at each other with a shrug, though both were shrugs of different emotions, and it was clear that Ryan had something on his mind. “Geoff, do you really think that such a grandiose gesture is good for our team?” Ryan asked.

“We all agreed that this song could work,” Geoff said bluntly. 

“But the lyrics aren’t dividing between you in a fluid way,” Ryan argued. 

“It’s okay, man,” Cody spoke up. “Geoff can carry the lead vocals. And Bridgette has a great voice for it, too.”

“You're not annoyed because you’re not getting the limelight or singing with Bridgette, are you?” Geoff joked. “...right?”

“Oh, no,” Ryan said, red flushing to his cheeks. “I just had that hang up about the division. Is it cool if we run through it once more?”

“Sure,” Bridgette said eagerly. “And if that doesn’t work, Ryan and I can try singing a duet together in the middle.”

“...Well, I dragged you two into helping me get together with Sammy, so since you two want to get together, I'll give you the shot,” Geoff said with a shrug and a beaming smile. 

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

...what?

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Umm…

* * *

**_Confessional, Bridgette and Ryan (Split Screen)_ **

Let’s be clear here, I'm not looking for love just yet. I mean, I can’t help it if Bridgette/Ryan is nice, but I need the money for surfing/football. How does Geoff even think that I like Bridgette/Ryan? He’s obviously reading too far into it. I mean, we haven’t even talked that much...though there’s the fact that she/he is really, really cute…but whatever!

* * *

  
  


“YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!” Brick, Noah, and Leshawna belted out. 

“Okay, I think that’s good. We should get some rest before the next practice, which is Scott, Sugar, and Lightning,” Brick said, a clipboard appearing in his hand out of nowhere. “Noah, Leshawna, do you want to collect props for Shearing Sheep?” 

“Naw, I’m gonna talk to Eva for a moment,” Leshawna said as she gestured to the muscle freak, who was lifting a set of weights on her own. “We still need another song down, I’m going to see what she wants to do.”

“Good luck,” Noah said cheerfully.

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

(smiling brightly) I smelled something beautiful in the pile of props and I feel like flying! 

* * *

Leshawna strode over as Brick reigned Noah in. “Come on, girl,” Leshawna said confidently. “What song do you like?”

Eva looked at Leshawna with a blunt face. “Instrumental hard rock.”

“Well, I was thinking we could do something more peppy,” Leshawna said. 

“Why are you helping me?” Eva asked bluntly.

“Listen, girl, you have it in your mojo, and you and I are the two toughest girls on the team, so we could knock them out of the park.”

“Ugh,” Eva groaned. “It’s times like this I miss the psycho,” she added, offering Leshawna a small glance. “Nothing too bubble gum like Carly Rae Jepsen, please?”

“Oh, heck no! I was thinking Sia and Cheap Thrills! You know how it goes, right?” The bodacious queen began singing the song as Eva looked on blankly. 

“So, do you want me to dance?”

“I mean, if you want, because you know I’m le’shaking it back and forth, present and future! I can dance and sing!” Leshawna said, dancing.

Eyes wide, Eva frantically waved her arms to get Leshawna to stop, and hastily yelled. “No! No, I’ll do the background vocals and dancing,” Eva said.

“Oh, sure,” Leshawna said. The two looked behind them to see Sugar twerking, Scott doing the sprinkler, and Lightning grinding. “I have a feeling that they don’t know what they’re missing!” 

As Leshawna danced away, Eva turned to the camera and shuddered.

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

...how is it that I’m one of the best dancers on the team?

* * *

  
  


“I’m winning this time, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!” Anne Maria belted out.

“Come on, Anne Maria,” Courtney said irately. “It’s only three yeahs!”

“Hey, I didn't sing this one originally,” Anne Maria defended. “It’s only one extra yeah, but--”

“Cool it, nectarine,” Duncan said bluntly. “It’s better not to argue with Courtney the perfect. So let’s just take it from the top...and go through a dweeby fucking me again.”

Anne Maria looked at Duncan bewilderedly as Courtney started her part once again. She held the dolly that was supposed to represent Blaineley with one hand and twirled it around. “Hey, wait, where is that old broad?”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Blaineley_ **

I wasn’t invited to come back!

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Chris_ **

No one liked her when she joined the show, so we just replaced her with some fresh meat, and it’s clear that that was the best decision.

(Blaineley butts in) SEE MY NEW SHOW ON THE CHRIS SUCKS NETWORK!

Chris: GET OUT OF HERE, YOU LUNATIC!

  
  


Chris, a little befuddled, called the contestants to the stage and continued with the next part of the challenge. “Righty-O challengers!” 

* * *

“Who says righty-o anymore?” Noah asked.

“I do. Chef, do we have some more of that powder for Mister downer right there?”

“FRESH OUT!” Chef called.

“Drat,” Chris snapped. “Okay, the judges for this challenge will include me and Chef as per usual, but we are opening up these performances to an audience of sixteen.”

“But Chris, Total Drama is seen by--”

“SHUT UP, HAROLD! YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!” Chris sniped. “Well, it’s TIME to welcome back the eliminated contestants for this performance.”

“They were just here for the redemption challenge yesterday,” Dawn pointed out.

“Shut it, please,” Chris said, annoyed. The eliminated contestants walked out onto the stage, waving and smiling at their remaining compatriots. “Anyways, we’re going to pick five judges from this group, and we will all come up with an average out of eight.”

“Are you sure you don’t mean seven?” Dakota interjected.

“...shut up Dakota...just for that, we aren’t picking you.”

“How are you picking them?” Beth asked.

“...here’s ten bucks, Beth, save some money for the other good question askers,” Chris said, throwing a wadded ball of bills to the farm girl. “If you could divide into the teams you were voted out of, then we could randomly pick from this judging ball for selection.”

Harold, Sierra, and Topher stood on an orange colored mat. Amy was the lone Rabbit on a periwinkle mat. Max, Izzy, Leonard, and Rodney stood on a red mat. Tyler and Lindsay locked lips on a maroon mat. Dakota, Shawn, Beth, Staci, Sam and Scarlett tried their best to fit on the teal colored mat. “Okay, Amy is obviously the judge representative from the Rabbits,” Chris said before he stuck his hand into the ball of randomness.

“Hey Chris, isn’t that a reaping ball?” Zoey asked.

“...What is it with these campers and all these questions?” Chris said bluntly. “So--”

“I VOLUNTEER AS JUDGE!” Sierra shrieked. Cody looked at the camera and hung his head downward.

“Okay moving on,” Chris said, progressively more annoyed. “From the Birds the judge selected is Rodney. The Doves have their representative as…. Sam. And our final representative is Lind--Tyler! Tyler is the last judge representative.”

The five stepped off of their mats and the other eliminated contestants piled their way into the bleachers. “Okay, and we have an audience of the animals of Wawanakwa!” Chris announced. 

Fang and Chomper, cuddling on one row, were directly in front of the fish from the fish hauling challenge. They, in turn, were raised higher by Sasquatchanakwa. Tsing Tsing the panda, a baby seal, several bears, a goat, Irene the fish, DJ’s pet alligator, and several piranhas were on the bleachers behind the first three rows. “They will vote on their favorite team for a special prize at the end.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Chomper_ **

Chomper apprehensively looked at the voting device and poked it once. An electric charge flowed through the shark and he angrily balled his fin in a fist. “Chomper, if you break that, then we’re taking that out of your paycheck!” Chomper growled at Chris’ voice and shoved the voting device in the toilet, walking off angrily.

* * *

  
  


“First things first, we’ll kick off this talent-- or ‘untalent’ showcase-- with a couple that has been through two different islands. It’s Sky and Dave with Elton John and Kiki Dee’s Don’t Go Breaking My Heart!”

A mellow but free flowing beat started to play as Sky and Dave started to move. “Don't go breaking my heart,” Dave started, a bit pitchy but with 100% of his spirit.

“I couldn’t if I tried,” Sky replied, with a good voice but the hints of a burp on her mouth. 

“Oh honey, if I get restless--”

“Baby, you’re not that kind,” Sky said, deflecting her burp. 

The second verse got several of the couples in the audience swaying rhythmically to the beat. Dave and Sky exchanged genuine smiles as the music compelled the two into the chorus. “WOOOO-OOH!” Dave and Sky sang, the former’s voice cracking. “Nobody knows it!”

“But when I was down,”

“I was your Clown.” Behind them on the screen, images of the famous total drama couples, at least when they were still together, appeared in tune to the rhythm of their lyrics. 

“Right from the start.”

“I gave you my heart!” The rest of the song passed without incidence and Sky and Dave ended their song hand in hand as a swing lowered from the catwalks and both sat upon it. 

To a respectable amount of applause, both stood up and took a bow. “Okay, that was cute,” Tyler started off. “Amy says that she wants that song to sing at Sammy’s wedding if Sammy wants to. Sam said that song was weird coming off of Pahkitew with you two, Rodney thinks that he and… some girl could be on that screen sometime, and Sierra says that was good...for a second rate Cody?”

“I STAND BY IT!” Sierra said when many heads turned to her. 

“...okay, luckily Sierra isn’t the only vote,” Tyler lampshaded. “All of us thought it was a seven, so we’re going to give you that.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

Yeesh, I guess I suffer from stage fright more than I thought. Dave and I passed though.

* * *

  
  


“Coming off of that respectable performance, we have Justin and Owen performing The Temptations’ signature song ‘My Girl’,” Chef said. 

A simple beat began above the sounds of the audience murmuring in excitement. Justin and Owen, in matching charcoal suits, started to snap to the tune of the music. When the more familiar guitar beat started, Justin turned around with his award winning smile fresh on display, causing many of the female and gay sharks to swoon. Owen was quick to follow, but he stayed to the back.

“I’ve got sunshine, On a cloudy day,” Justin began, incorporating a little hawaiian twang to his voice. “When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May.”

“I,” Owen started to harmonize, stepping up with Justin. “Guess, you’d, say.”

“What can make me feel this way? My girl,” Justin sang.

“My girl,” Owen continued.

“My girl!” the two said simultaneously.

“Talking about my girl,” Owen sang gruffly. 

“MY GIRL!” The two added with a flourish. 

When the next verse began the two boys dropped from the stage and moved through the audience, Justin with the grace and majesty of a dolphin and Owen with the same properties provided by a blue whale in the ocean. “I don’t need no money, fortune or fame,” Justin stopped by Anne Maria, holding out his hand. 

“I’ve got all the riches baby, one man can claim,” Owen said, holding out his hand for Izzy.

Both girls took their love interest’s hand and allowed them to be spun by the singers. “I guess you’d say…” Justin started.

“What can make me feel this way? My girl,” Owen said as he dipped Izzy.

“My girl,” Justin continued. 

“My girl!” The two picked up the girls with their hands and set them down with a kiss. 

The audience cheered politely, it seemed to be a hit, and Justin and Owen returned to the stage high fiving and hugging each other. “Okay,” Amy started. “I would have rather you flirted with us beautiful ladies on the panel. Or at least gave Sammy a chance. Then again Sierra says that she wants Cody to sing that to her on her wedding night, Sam is jealous of how easily you can do that, Tyler says that he’s jealous too, and Rodney just wants a girl to sing it to. It was simple, though, but with Justin’s melodic voice and beefcake bod and Owen’s surprisingly homely voice, we’ll have to give you guys an eight!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

That boy over there, that Justin...

Those eyes, those pecs, his smile!

Why can’t this game end soon, so I can stop seeing him as a competitor and see him as my perfect partner?!

* * *

  
  


“Great performance, guys. Can the next performance keep up the momentum? Let’s find out when we have Dawn and Jasmine with their rendition of Sisters from Total Drama World Tour!” Chris announced.

The backing beat began as Jasmine danced on stage with the mic in her hand. It was clear that she was emulating Leshawna’s dance moves but she was already doing much better than the booty-licious girl was. “You think you got us good, okay maybe you did. You think you rule the game we guess,” she started.

Dropping a picture of Scott, specifically Scott being chased by Fang, was Dawn from the ceilings as she stifled a smile. “But you don’t rule the game because you’re nothing but a rat,” Dawn said as she floated down. Scott looked above her, jaw agape, and very much offended.

“WHO’S GONE AND TIZZIED US ALL UP!” Jasmine and Dawn shouted.

“You lied to all our faces and ruined the fun. We know just how to do it, oh a bozo’s going down, and won’t be getting up again!” Jasmine sneered.

“Siblings come together now, take him down, siblings come together, sort them out, siblings come together now and make them see what we’re all about, woah!” Dawn spun seven times in the air and landed in front of Scott with both middle fingers raised.

“Siblings come together now, show what’s what, Siblings come together now, let’s all strut! Siblings, come together now and make them see what we’re all about, Vengeance!”

Dawn’s elegant but hateful dance ended with the sounds of laughter and applause.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

That was more vulgar than I wanted, but Scott is just the right amount of cute and repulsive to bring that out in me.

* * *

**_Confessional, Scott_ **

I wonder how I can pin this stupid shit on that nature freak...

* * *

  
  


When Sam finished his applause, he sat down and flipped some papers over. “As someone who has been victimized by Scott, I one hundred percent approve. Amy argues that Scarlett was a bigger witch to make a song about, Tyler thinks Alejandro could have been better, and Sierra says that she likes how you innovated Leshawna’s dance moves. Overall, the song was good but not great.”

“Moving on to some more fun, we have Gwen and Trent with their rendition of the notorious Greek Mix from Total Drama World Tour,” Chef said boredly.

Trent sat on a Greek pillar with a laurel crown over his head as he strummed a foreign guitar. A sign above him said that it was called a Bouzouki. “I know what you’re thinking, I’m thinking it too,” Trent said in a calmer voice than was expected for the song.

“I’m not sure what you’re thinking, so maybe that’s true!” Gwen said as she came out in an eerie black toga. 

“I don’t know what happened, but I have no regrets,” Trent sang as he stood. He exchanged the foreign guitar with a smaller guitar that he was much more familiar with. 

“For real?” Gwen asked, voice cracking to surprising effect. “Or because you-know-who doesn't know yet?”

Trent picked up the pace and ran with Gwen through their artistic mockup of the scene. The two stopped between an artistic representation of Duncan’s mohawk, as a facsimile vaguely resembling Alejandro’s head appeared periodically in the background. “Oh, it’s just between us!”

“Not exactly, someone made a fuss,” Gwen retorted, backing up against a bush shaped like Tyler’s hair. 

“They sure weren’t meant to see, but that locked door, couldn’t secure our privacy-y-y-y!” Trent belted. A giant door fell from the rafters and separated Gwen and Trent. 

“FINE, LET’S DO IT! LET’S CLEAR THE AIR!” Trent sang as he pressed himself against the door.

“Save it later, WATCH OUT FOR THE BEAR!”

A roar came from the other side of the door and Trent let out an almost operatic scream. “THE PAIN, THE PAIN! IT’S TOO MUCH TO EXPLAIN!”

Gwen pounded on the door as it rotated, making it clear to the audience that Trent was slamming himself against the door to pantomime the boar-bear’s attack. “WE’VE GOT TO STOP WHAT WE’RE DOING BECAUSE THIS IS JUST INSANE!”

Trent fell to the ground with his back to the door dramatically. “The boar bear’s got me, and that’s seriously lame!” he sang weakly.

“Thanks Mr. Boar Bear,” Gwen said as a medal that was supposed to be lowered on a hook fell down abruptly. She momentarily recoiled before recovering and shrugging. “I guess I win this game.”

Raucous applause rippled through the audience and Amy went down to business. “I’ve seen better artwork from Sammy when she was younger,” she started. “But it was so totally fetch of you to make things that looked like those, like, characters. Sierra says she still hates you, Gwen, so she gives you a one. Sam, Tyler, and Rodney however give you a nine. I’m inclined to agree since Gwen’s voice cracks were so totally not fetch.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

Everyone’s a critic, especially bitches like Amy. And she’s one to talk about fetch, she’s wearing her outfit like she’s a washed up, peaked in high school, alpha bitch.

* * *

  
  


“Next up is Leshawna, Brick, and Noah, singing Shearing Sheep from Total Drama World Tour. Let’s hope it’s just as good the original was,” Chris stated, looking at his notecard before exiting stage left so the aforementioned three could take the stage.

A backdrop of Australia dropped into place and what appeared to be an arts and crafts version of a sheep was placed on stage as well. The three performers took the stage, Leshawna at point while the other two were on her left and right. Then the music started and Leshawna began to sing the lyrics.

“Shearing sheep, don't be a creep, it's the only way we'll fly first, peeps. Win the game, don't be so lame, try to lose this and your face I'll maim!” Leshawna sang perfectly. She then rotated with Brick making the army man the main focus of the group.

Brick sang decent enough, his voice was somewhat smooth but it was obviously a bit pitchy. “Shear the sheep, then, with a smile, make yourself a giant woolly, woolly, woolly pi-ile! You had your chance and you turned her down, So don't be giving me no cranky frowns!” Brick sang, changing the original him in the song to her, most likely to prevent another Cody and Noah fiasco.

Then the group of three harmonized. Leshawna’s soulful voice alongside the two boy’s wasn’t a perfect match but it wasn’t horrible to listen to. “We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheeeeep!”

Then Noah came in with a more dull version of Cody’s verse, “Woah-oo-oo!”

Leshawna then returned to the center of the stage and sang what was once Heather’s lyrics, “ Shearing sheep instead of you, only cause you don't have any, a-tattoos! I'll find a logo, we'll win again, And I'll be here, until the bitter end!”

Then the trio harmonized for the chorus one last time, “We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing… Yeaaaahhhh!” The song finished, and the performance was met with many claps from the audience, even from Heather and Courtney who felt the song was done well enough.

“The song was good but not great. I feel that your voices weren't anything great, however your performance was great. I give it a 7/10,” Tyler stated. “I agree with Tyler here as well,” Sam agreed along with Amy, “I thought Leshawna was great and beautiful, 10/10,” Rodney swooned, “I think Cody did a lot better, 5/10” Sierra stated.

“Well, it appears that they got a solid 7/10,” Chris stated, disregarding the final two votes.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

We tried our best. I just hope those fuckwits pull through, because if they don’t, one of them is bound to go home.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Harold_ **

Leshawna did great, Noah and Brick just weighed her down. I bet if that was a solo performance she would have gotten a 10/10.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Lightning_ **

Don’t they sha-worry! Lightning and his crew are gonna knock the future competition out of the park!

* * *

  
  


“Let’s see if this next trio is able to continue the good mojo! We’re going to see if this trio of Scott, Sugar, and Lightning will become the three musketeers or the three stooges with their rendition of Meant to Be by Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line,” Chef backed away with a bit of a worry in his step as Sugar, Lightning, and Scott took the stage.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

A bunch of us eliminated contestants made bets on who was the worst. I put a hundred bucks on Sugar being involved with the trainwreck and scoring a one. Here’s hoping that country girl pulls through for me.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Scarlett_ **

The odds of Sugar tanking the performance are unlikely. Possible but unlikely. I do not intend to pay that zombie freak any monetary amount from my purse. My currency is on that loon, B.

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

Now we just need Scott, Lightning, and Sugar to pull through and we’ll be safe!

...why do I suddenly feel sick to my stomach?

* * *

  
  


A country beat started to play as Scott appeared in the center of the group, in a toy car that was way too small for him. “Baby lay on back and relax. Kick your pretty feet up on my dash,” at that moment he put his feet up on the car’s dash, only to spin out of control. In regaining control, Scott forgot the next part of the first verse. 

“WHO KNOWS WHERE THIS ROAD IS SUPPOSED TO LEAD? WE GOT NOTHING BUT TIME! AS LONG AS YOU’RE RIGHT HERE NEXT TO ME, EVERYTHING’S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!” Lightning shouted as he rolled up in a tinier truck that accelerated too quickly and crashed into Scott’s car.

The two alliance members glared at each other as they both started the chorus.

“If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be!” The first chorus was cut off when Sugar’s vehicle, a lifesize disco truck, crashed into the unfortunate duo way too early. 

“SHA SHIT SUGAR!” Lightning shouted as he rolled to the side. 

The ginger was not as lucky, for his car rolled over a set of nails and flipped Scott into Fang’s lap. “SO WON’T YOU RIIIIIIIIIII----AAAH!” Chomper chased Scott around the auditorium as Lightning tried to recover the chorus. 

“See where this thing goes. If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, it’ll be, it’ll be, it’ll be, it’ll be, it’ll be SHA YEAH!” The football player struck a victory pose, grabbed the disco ball and threw it up in the air, where it exploded and rained over the judging panel. 

“Oh, come on mister football, you’re better than forgetting the lyrics!” Sugar said through a burp. The entire audience looked at her as the music stopped. “Oh goody my rap can go unfiltered!”

Starting to twerk, Sugar put on a giraffe’s head and started to rap the entirety of Bebe Rexha’s first verse, struggling to pick up Lightning. Sugar accidentally knocked Lightning into, ironically, a lamp, which knocked him out cold. “Oh consarn it,” Sugar cursed. 

“Whoa, hold up girl, don’t you know you’re beautiful, and it’s easy to see,” Sugar said as she opened Lightning’s mouth to the tune of the music, unfortunately giving the illusion to the audience that Sugar was just a failing ventriloquist. 

“Aww, thanks Lightning,” Sugar said as she put a tiara atop her giraffe’s hat, dropping Lightning through the floorboards...somehow.

“If it’s meant to be, it’ll be, we will win, we will win, this easy pageant! Won’t you lose for me? Lose for me?” Sugar asked, shaking her hips much like Shakira. As the rap continued, the few watching saw everything go from bad to worse.

And it all started when she took her top off.

A massive scream went through the audience as Sugar paraded on stage, rapping about how her power trio would get her to the end, vaguely in tune to the original song. She stood next to the hole Lightning’s body made and whipped her top around as though she was drying it off. Her song could not have ended sooner when Chris “accidentally” tripped and caused the curtains to fall, burying a still moving Sugar in a layer of garments.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Dave_ **

MY EYES!

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

...they just...kept…

JIGGLING!

* * *

**_Confessional, Ezekiel_ **

Is that what a strip club is like?

* * *

  
  


“OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!” Chris shouted, trying to catch his breath. The interns looked at each other with pale faces and shivering bodies. How did the three stooges go from practice to that? Many in the audience resisted the urge to throw up and Chef refused to open his eyes.

“Rodney, can you please give them judgement?” Amy asked, holding back vomit.

The audience looked to Rodney. The giant farm boy seemed to have a red ring of death plastered entirely on his face. Izzy, taking initiative, slapped Rodney across the face. When Rodney still didn’t respond, Izzy turned to the audience with a shriek. “If a pair of boobs turned him into that, then a pair of boobs can get him out of that!”

“NO!” Everyone shouted just as Izzy undid her bra.

“Spoilsports,” Izzy said, slapping Rodney one more time.

“...okay then…” Sierra said, recovering first. “Where...where do we even begin?”

“One,” Sam said, blinking rapidly. “So many things went wrong. Lightning forgot his lyrics, Scott got chased by a shark, and Sugar…”

“Agreed,” Amy, Tyler, and Sierra said wholeheartedly.

“Phooey,” Sugar whined. “I can do better. Give me one more chance to strip properly!”

“NO!” 

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Amy_ **

I still think it’s bull that we can’t give negative points… and fucking Shawn won the bet and now I’m down twenty-five bucks.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Chris_ **

For those of you at home, be grateful that the camera couldn’t catch...everything…

And here I thought I wanted to bribe the officials to get rid of the censorship. 

* * *

  
  


Fang returned to his seat and coughed up a bit of Scott’s hair. The redhead stumbled to his seat and sat, delirious but smiling as he rolled his head around and around. Not satisfied, Fang went up and punched the redneck in his neck. The weasel flew five feet away and Fang went to his seat, content.

“...okay,” Chris said with a deep breath. “Coming off of that, it’ll be easy to get a high score, so please be fair towards our next group, Duncan, Anne Maria, and Courtney, with their rendition of I’m Winning This.”

A rocking beat started almost immediately after Chris left the stage and the curtains parted slowly to reveal the trio clad in swimsuits holding their props. As they bobbed their heads, it was apparent that a cord was holding them up. The lights hit the board to reveal that there was tape spaced out for their moves. “Rocking it Hawaiian Style! Surfing down this magic mile! Hoping I don’t get burned by the Lava that’s a-flyin!” Courtney sang.

As the music continued, the Lawyer stepped onto her board and was gradually raised upward, struggling to remain balance as she held a bouquet of flowers. “One last chance to prove my might,” Duncan began in his best impression of Harold’s voice. “That’s what keeps me up at night! Why else would I volunteer, for something death defying?!” After swinging around Anne Maria for a bit, she too was raised in the air, uttering her best impression of Harold’s ‘GOSH’ and striking a pose.

“I’m winning for real!” The screen behind Courtney changed to be a photo of a waterfall, one that very clearly had the watermark stuck in the middle. Duncan joined Courtney high above the stage floor and the two tipped their skateboards to emulate the race to the bottom.

The lights shone on Anne Maria as she sighed and stopped just short of spraying her hair. Already missing the first line of her verse, she continued the song with the next phrase. “So what if you can’t such and such?” She asked while twirling the dummy in a bit of a salsa. “You’re the Queen! Of Heather’s team! So! Show them you’re a winner!” Anne Maria stood on the dummy as she was raised higher and higher.

“Okay, I take offense to being portrayed by that unshapely figure!” Blaineley shouted from the audience. Chef turned around, looked at her, and chased her back onto the boat of losers. 

The ‘lava’, in the form of red buckets of paint, fell down with force and actually hit the boards, prompting actual screams from the trio. Quick to recover, Anne Maria continued to sing “THIS IS MESSED UP! IT’S TRUE! SORRY BLAINELEY! DON’T SUE!”

Duncan steadied himself and faced Anne Maria with a steely glare. “Step aside, let me through!” 

“I’M STILL COMING FOR YOU!” Courtney harmonized. 

“OH-OH! I’M WINNING THIS TIME! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!” the three sang as the song came to a close. Unfortunately, their balance went with it, and all three splashed into a big blue foam block. Blaineley ran across the stage, kicked Anne Maria, and ran off, chased by the hulking mass of cook that was Chef Hatchet.

* * *

**_Confessional, DJ_ **

Could someone please let me know if I was the only one who saw that weird old lady? I thought she was a washout hosting Nineteen Bulldogs and Counting on--

(Blaineley barges in): I’M NOT A WASHOUT, YOU OAF!

(DJ punches Blaineley, knocking her out): I feel like Chef wants this girl...I’ll be back.

* * *

“Well,” Tyler started. “It was better than Sugar’s, but that was a low bar to reach anyways. Sierra says that Anne Maria should have done better because she was representing the best team. Rodney likes Anne Maria. Sam thought it was good, and Amy is wondering who that blond girl was. She isn’t important but we think a seven is good.”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Seven, good!? THAT’S JUST AVERAGE! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? WE WENT AFTER SUGAR, SO WE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN A NINE!

* * *

  
  


“Well, okay then,” Chef said with a smile. “Next up is…” Chef took an unnaturally long pause and held the card high in the air. 

“GET ON WITH IT!” Chris shouted from Judge’s row. 

“I DON’T READ SLOPPY HANDWRITING!” Chef complained. 

Annoyed, an intern stormed the stage and read aloud. “In Chef’s defense, this is really bad handwriting. Without further ado we have DJ Z-ekky and Beardo on the block with their rendition of Gangster’s Paradise.”

Chef and the Intern ran off stage and ceded their positions to Beardo. The tall guy tapped the mic twice before a familiar beat came as he beatboxed. Ezekiel shambled on stage to the tune of the beats, with his Z medallion blinging wildly. “As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life and realize there’s nothing left,” Ezekiel began.

Many audience members looked on respectfully as Ezekiel stumbled through the rest of the song without messing up the lyrics. With Beardo harmonizing for the later verses the two were able to get through their performance without much issue. Ezekiel dropped the mic and Beardo finished his beats with a little flourish.

A respectful round of applause went around the audience and the two stood on stage awkwardly. “Well,” Sierra started. “It was… okay. Cody could have done a good amount of business with his keyboard if needed. Amy says that Ezekiel’s fashion sense was horrible, Rodney doesn’t get the context of being gangster, Sam says you all were pretty fly, and Tyler gives you guys an eight out of ten.” 

Zeke and Beardo looked to each other and high fived with big beaming smiles. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Beardo_ **

(Beatboxes in victory to the tune of the pokemon black and white hiker theme)

* * *

As the applause died down, Chris jumped on the stage with his award winning smile, wearing thin after so many different performances of varying quality. “Now we go to the Doves for one last performance, done by a duo so different they can’t have been put together intentionally. Give it up for Jo and B with their performance of Fuck You!”

B set up his D.J. station on stage quickly and hit a button. A Rube Goldberg machine on stage rolled around and around before landing in front of B’s D.J. set, starting the beginning of the beat as well as flashing different colors on stage, creating a real show for the audience. B then hit some buttons, adding in more drums and guitar. Then Jo entered and began singing the lyrics. A hint of autotune, probably from B’s mechanical skills, was also found on her voice. Along with that, B was using a looper to loop Jo’s voice for adlibs, backing vocals, and even making her voice into an instrument of its own.

“ I see you driving 'round town with the guy I love and I'm like, fuck you! Oo, oo, ooo,” Jo sang, the autotune aiding her voice. “I guess the change in my pocket wasnt enough, I’m like fuck you and fuck them too! I said if I was richer I’d still be with ya.”

“Ha! Ain’t that some shit?!” Jo shouted in tune with the music. A backing of Jo’s voice provided the chorus of her song and the Rube Goldberg device continued, distracting much of the audience from her mediocre vocals.

“Although there’s pain in my chest I still wish you the best with fuck you!” A miniature Ferrari created by the silent inventor rolled on stage automatically and Jo hopped in and continued the song, holding up assorted props at the song’s insistence.

“I see you driving around town with the man I love, and I’m like Fuck you! I guess the change in my pocket wasn’t enough, so I’m like FUCK YOU AND FUCK HIM TOO!” 

The song ended and a polite smattering of applause rippled through the audience. Both Jo and B took a bow. “Alright,” Sam started. “It seems like all of us liked that. Not much more to say really. I’d like to see Jo in a rock band game myself. That was fun to see, umm, not much to say, but we’ll give you an average of six. Honestly, it was a lot of flair and Jo’s singing was good but not great.”

After Jo was restrained from punching the lights out of Sam, it was clear that the show would go on.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

What’s she complaining about? She’s better than Sugar!

* * *

  
  


“After that interesting performance, we have Sadie, Katie, Ella, and Sammy performing their rendition of I’m Gonna Make It from World Tour,” Chef stated before exiting the stage and being replaced by the four girls. A backdrop of a train was dropped into place. A tree the size of Chef was also placed on stage. 

Sadie and Katie stood off to the right side of the stage while Sammy and Ella stood to the left. The music began and Katie began to sing with a more high pitched voice than most, “ This show's a train, it's moving fast. You and I weren't meant to last. Voting for me just wasn't right, so look out now, you're in my sights.”

Sadie then began her lyrics with almost the exact same voice as Katie, “Ms. Fair now, suddenly, I have to barf now, excuse me! Don't try to make me feel ashamed. I know you would've done the same.”

The two BFFLs were definitely struggling to sing the song, as the original Heather and Alejandro were insulting each other because they “hated” each other, whereas Katie and Sadie really did like each other, but the duo would persevere. The two began to harmonize for the chorus of the song. “I'm gonna make it. You can't stop me now, just you try. Our fortune's waiting. It's time for you to say, bye-bye-bye.”

Then the light shifted away from the duo and shifted over to another duo. Sammy and Ella were now under the spotlight. Sammy, replacing Cody in this song, began to sing in a nice mellow and smooth sounding voice. I never thought I'd get this far. Let's face it, I'm no TV star. But now I'm in the final three, unless we get caught in that tree,” Sammy shouted, pointing at the Chef sized tree before making a dramatic showing of diving out of the way.

Then Ella’s beautiful singing voice began which enraptured almost everyone, excluding Sugar who still held a grudge against the princess. “You're gonna make it. They can't stop you now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting And they can kiss it all bye-bye-bye.” 

The spotlight then returned back to Katie and Sadie, who began to sing once more, “You are the worst, why must you torment me? It's all a game to you, but not to me,” They sang before Sadie shoved Katie aside like how Heather shoved Alejandro off of the train in the original show.

“Sadie!” Katie yelled.

The still standing trio then began to come together and harmonize over the chorus to finish the song, “I'm gonna make it. They can't stop me now, let them try. Our fortune's waiting, It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye.”

The song finished, with the performance being met with plenty of applause. Then Chris motioned for the judges to give their scores.

“Even though Cody wasn’t in it I’ll give it a 6/10, it was alright, all things considered,” Sierra stated. “I felt that a-all of you were fantastic, 10/10,” Rodney sighed dreamily. “I felt that it was good, Sadie and Katie singing was a little high pitched for my taste, however Ella’s and Sammy’s singing made up for it. I give it an 8/10,” Sam stated. “Like Sam, I felt it was a good song, my one critique is that Sammy and Ella should have sang Heather’s and Alejandro’s part considering I think their voices are better suited for it, 7.5/10.” Tyler stated. “I felt it was alright, I think Sammy should have taken the lead role in this song, but I still give it a 9/10,” Amy stated.

“That’s about a 7.5/10 so that’s what you guys get, good job ladies,” Chris exclaimed, ushering them off stage.

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie/Sadie_ **

Katie: We dragged our team’s score down, which is SO disappointing.

Sadie: I know right, but we still did fine, a seven and a half is good. I doubt our team is going to be on the bottom after Sugar’s fiasco!

* * *

  
  


“Okay, next up we have Cheap Thrills as performed by Eva and Leshawna!” Chris announced.

The backing track began as Eva and Leshawna grabbed their mics. “Come on, come on turn the radio on,” Leshawna began in a nice voice. She continued through the first two verses with her voice retaining the same quality, and the audience was well in tune. 

“I LOVE CHEAP THRILLS!” Eva shouted gruffly, making no effort to be in tune. She winced as she heard her voice but recovered in time for the second “I LOVE CHEAP THRILLS!” 

“Come on, come on, turn the radio on, it’s Saturday and I won’t be long. Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on. It’s Saturday and I won’t be long, Until I hit the dance floor, hit the dance floor, I got all I need.” As she moved through the next verse, her toes tapped, her hands swayed, and Le-shaking it took the dance floor.

Even though the audience collectively agreed that Leshawna had a pretty good voice, hardly anyone could keep their eyes on the stage as Leshawna continued to dance. Several cameras turned away from the action, all focusing on the stiff Eva as she shouted “I LOVE CHEAP THRILLS!”

As the reggae portion picked up, Leshawna dropped her mic and motioned for Eva to continue the song. “Me and You girl, you and me,” Eva continued. “Drop it to the floor and make me see your energy because mi nah play nuh hide and seek, Wah fi see the ting you have a make me feel girl.” To Eva’s own surprise she was getting more comfortable with the lyrics.

Eventually, Eva powered through the rest of the song as Leshawna took a jump off of the stage and began dancing through the audience. The animals cleared a path as she joined Harold in dancing. “La...la la la la la laaa…. La lalalalalaaa…” Eva finished. Even with the song stopping, Leshawna kept dancing. 

Eva looked at the audience, who had their eyes glued to the odd ritual Leshawna performed. Then she looked back at the judges, back at the cameras, and took a deep breath. “AH, FORGET THIS!” she shrieked, throwing her mic onto the ground. The mic bounced and hit an intern on the catwalks where the sun didn’t shine. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Intern_ **

(close to tears) I thought her voice was beautiful, why me?!

* * *

  
  


As the audience recovered, Rodney cleared his throat and looked over their notes. “Ummm…. If this was a beauty contest then Leshawna and Eva get a 10 out of 10 but this is not,” Rodney hesitated. “Amy said that she saw better dancing on a dying fish, Tyler said that it seemed clumsier than he was, Sam wondered if the game was glitching, but Sierra says 4/10, needs more Cody. And she says that Eva improved from her bit part in the aftermath.”

“It’s agreed,” Rodney said. “Four.”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Harold_ **

They just don’t get the majesty that is Leshawna.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

I’m proud of Eva. I really am. I gotta wonder how bad we fucked up, but at least we won’t be up for elimination because I can name three stooges who were worse than us!

* * *

  
  


[12]

“In what we hope to be a more smooth-moving performance, up next is everyone’s favorite villainous couple, Aleheather with their rendition of Closer by Halsey and Chainsmokers,” Chef announced.

He backed away from the stage and a massive bed wheeled into the center. Their discobeat began and Alejandro shot a perfect hand upright. “Hey,” Alejandro said, sitting up. “I was doing just fine before I met you.” The Spaniard was shirtless, exposing his chiseled body with a light flex as he helped Heather, wrapped in a blanket, sit up.

“I know it breaks your heart, moved to the city en un auto roto and four years no calls, now you’re looking pretty in a hotel bar and I can’t stop,” Alejandro said as he danced around the bed. 

“No I---I-I can’t stop,” Alejandro said as he swept Heather off the bed.

As the chorus began it was apparent that Heather was scantily clad, only in a bikini top and skimpy red panties that caused many nerds to feel a flush of red. The chorus ended and the two lovebirds wrapped themselves in blankets once more. The beat continued and Heather rose up with a flirtatious gesture.

“You, look as good as the day I met you, I forget just why I left you, I was insane,” Heather started as she contorted in suggestive poses. “Stay, and play that blink-182 song that we beat to death in Tucson, okay.”

The pre chorus began and she compelled Alejandro and many of the audience members to move forward to her. “So baby pull me Closer in the back seat of your rover, that I know you can’t afford, Bite that tattoo on your shoulder, pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole, From your roommate back in boulder we ain't ever getting older!”

The two villains danced in a tight, almost primal, quite feral embrace that caused many people in the audience to move forward in anticipation, feeling their own urges filled from watching the villains dance. “We ain’t ever getting older,” Heather and Alejandro finished. 

The audience applauded vigorously, impressed and seduced by the choreography presented from the two villains. “Wow…..ummm….” Amy said, panting heavily. “The interns are describing that as Midcore rather than Softcore and Hardcore. Rodney wants to know if that’s how you have sex all the time. Sam’s currently--SAM, YOU GUYS HAVE THE FUCKING PLAYA TO FUCK AROUND IN TO PRACTICE! Sam and Tyler are both taking inspiration from you guys. And Sierra says ‘no Cody, but 10/10’. We are all inclined to agree. 10/10.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

(smiling blissfully) ...I’m glad we could knock the socks off those fuckwits. We’re going to be unstoppable! We played to our strengths the best we could, and you know, I’m feeling kind of short of breath myself.

* * *

  
  


When he finished dabbing a handkerchief to the beads of sweat appearing on his brow, Chris turned to the other audience members. “After that steaming rendition of a relatively tame song, let’s see if the old classic, “I Can See Clearly Now” can get the same applause. Let’s give it up for Dawn and DJ!”

The light strumming of a ukulele began as Dawn appeared, swinging from a hanging hammock, as DJ in a hula skirt started dancing slowly to the beat. “I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,” DJ started, pulling out a pink ribbon of his own. “I can see all obstacles in my way, Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind.”

The previously neutral grey screen of the wall disappeared in a ripple dissolve and Dawn jumped gracefully from the hammock. “It’s gonna be a bright, bright, bright, bright, sun-shining day!” Dawn echoed every uttering of “bright” that DJ made. 

DJ continued the song as a rainbow appeared between Dawn and DJ. As the audience, specifically Chomper and Fang, looked on in amazement, Dawn pointed upwards to the ceiling, from which a light sprinkling of water came. What couldn’t be explained was how the rainbow seemed to follow the two of them as they gracefully skipped across the stage. “Look all around, there’s nothing but blue skies,” Dawn sang proudly. “Look straight ahead, there’s nothing but blue skies!”

The song continued without incident and Dawn and DJ welcomed the round of applause with a bow. 

“Good job, guys,” Sam said over the applause. “That was a pleasant rendition of an old favorite. It was much better than some but not as good as others. Is that all we got?” Sam asked the other judges. “Amy says that it’s pretty meh, and she wants DJ to stay away from Sammy because she already looks happy with Geoff. Tyler said it was good enough. Sierra wants to hear more. Rodney says...Dawn is to angel hair pasta as pasta hair is to dark winded blue bellies? Whatever, this is going to be good video game material. I can’t wait to make this!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Sam_ **

Upon further reading of the contract, I can’t make this into a video game. Dammit.

* * *

  
  


“Okay, since Sam didn’t say it, Dawn and DJ have earned an eight. One more round of applause!” Chris announced as Chef muscled his way on stage.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

It’s safe to say that we’re gonna be safe. All thanks to those deadheads on the Birds. 

* * *

  
  


“After that solid performance from the nature lovers Dawn and DJ, we’ll be having Geoff, Ryan, Bridgette, and Cody performing a redone version of Oh My Izzy. And, I’m told, this song is for a special someone in the audience,” Chef smiled, leaving the four Giraffes to take the stage.

A backdrop dropped down on to the stage, displaying what looked to be the scene showing Izzy and Owen holding hands and skipping, but instead of Izzy and Owen, it was Geoff and Sammy instead. The backdrop, like it was in the actual T.V. show, appeared to be colored with Crayon and along the sides of the backdrop were pink and red balloons, to further emphasize the point of who this song was meant for.

Geoff walked on stage in his normal attire, grabbed the microphone and began to sing the song. “ I love the way, Sammy says hello! By smiling at me, from afar! I love the daytime, when Sammy moves so slow,” Geoff started with an almost country twang in his voice.

Bridgette then walked on stage and joined where Gwen sang in the original song, singing “Ooh, ooh,” but the main attraction was Geoff singing the lyrics.

“Cause she’s just so perfect!” Geoff sang.

Ryan and Cody entered the stage and joined Bridgette on either side of her, beginning to sing the chorus to Oh My Sammy. “ Oh, Sammy! Oh, Sammy! I...I love you so! Oh, my Sammy, my little 

Sammy. Why I love you so.”

Cody then came in with his ad-lib, saying “But, her sister is kinda mean,” earning a glare from Amy that made Cody shrink into the back of the stage.

“I don’t care, cause I love her so, I love her smile, and I’d help in a time of need,” Geoff sang, ignoring the slight glare from Amy, before Ryan joined in with his own ad-lib.

“Which, knowing Chris,”

“Is all the time, hahahaha,” The pair laughed before Geoff took center stage again.

“Oh, I love the way she walks, and the way she talks.” Geoff sang.

“Ooh, ooh,” Bridgette sang, joining Geoff in singing.

“And smile at me, from afar.” Geoff sang before the four of them finished with the chorus.

“Oh, Sammy! Oh, Sammy! I...I love you so. Oh, my Sammy, my little Sammy! Why I love you so. Why I love you so,” they finished. 

The group was met with a short pause, but then applause erupted from the crowd. Someone, presumably Sadie, pushed Sammy towards the stage. When she came face to face with Geoff, she blushed a bright tomato red.

“So, you wanna go out with me sometime?” Geoff asked smoothly.

“Yeah… yeah, I’d like that,” She replied, and as she did so, she was met with a great bear hug from the party lover, which made her blush even harder.

“Alright, alright! It’s a half hour show, people. Judges, what did you think,” Chris asked, interrupting the moment between the pair.

“It was perfect because Cody was in it,” Sierra drooled, “10/10.”

“Hmm, you could have complimented Sammy more, but I give it a 10/10.” Amy said.

“This was a great song and I wish I could do the same for Dakota, 10/10,” Sam agreed, earning a blush from his own girlfriend.

“10/10, no question. Like Sam said, I wish I could sing that for my own girlfriend.” Tyler agreed.

“Umm… I thought Bridgette was the best, but 10/10 overall,” Rodney agreed, earning multiple cheers from the four on stage, along with many from the audience.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

I will admit, I had my doubts. But it worked out great and I’m happy for Geoff. He needed something like this.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

I loved that song, and I finally got a boyfriend that Amy can’t steal or ruin! Today is the best day ever! I can’t wait for the date with Geoff! 

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

Sa-weet! The Geoffster is back in the game! You know it!

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Heather_ **

...It looks like Sammy shot herself in the foot...

* * *

  
  


“Last, and quite possibly least after that loving gesture, we have Mike, Cameron, and Zoey performing Eminem and Rihanna’s Monster,” Chris announced.

The stage grew dark until the music started up. “I’m friends with the monster, that’s under my bed, you’re trying to change me, stop holding your breath,” Zoey sang in tune with the music. “And you think I’m crazy, yeah, you think I’m crazy….”

Another light turned on, revealing Mike in a cage, or rather, Chester. “I wanted the fame but not the new fangled covers, oh well, guess beggars can’t be choosers, wanted to receive attention for my being, wanted to be left alone in public, excuse me.” Chester took a deep breath and Mike regained control. 

“For wantin’ my cake and eat it too, and wantin’ it both ways, fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated when I blew, see, but it was confusing, cause all I wanted to do was be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf.” Mike’s voice grew faster and faster, and many of the campers were left in awe as Mike slammed his head on the cell door, breaking the cage open and continuing the rap without hesitation. Cameron dropped from the ceiling, straitjacketed and squirming as it became apparent that he was the sound of the more human voices on the soundtrack.

“I’m friends with the monster that’s under my bed,” Zoey continued as Cameron called out from his position. “Get along with the voices inside my head.” 

As Cameron continued to echo in the background, Svetlana contorted around the stage in a deranged dance, flipping off of the sides and hanging off of the ceilings. She took a swan dive before appearing, shirtless, from a pile of discarded boxes. “Now, I ain’t much of a poet, but I know somebody once told me to seize the moment and don’t squander it,” Vito swaggered with his shirt around his shoulders. “Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow, so I keep conjuring. Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn Yeah ponderin’ will do you wonders--”

“ **_No wonder you’re losing your mind, the way it wanders_ ** ,” Cameron interjected with a powerful voice from a voice modifier. 

“Yodel-odel-ay-hee-hoo!” The three said in unison. 

The performance continued, or rather, the spectacle continued, through the lyrics and the voices, punctuated with Vito changing into Manitoba Smith. “MY DID’S CONKING ME IN THE HEAD, KEEP KNOCKING! NOBODY’S HOME, WE’RE SLEEPWALKING! I’M JUST RELAYING WHAT THE VOICE IN MY HEAD’S SAYING! DON’T SHOOT THE MESSENGER, I'M JUST FRIENDS WITH THE--”

“I’m friends with the monster that’s under my bed,” Zoey continued in her eerily melodic voice. Thanks to Cameron’s skills, the area behind her became enclosed in a harsh white light, which only accentuated her red hair. Cameron continued his echoing, even as he barely managed to fiddle with the control panel while in the straitjacket. 

“I ain’t out here to save the fucking children! I just want to win that one big million, but if there’s one kid who relates, that’s great! It’s payback, fucking Christian and Chef did, Falling way back in the draft, turn nothing into something, still make that, straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack,” Mike’s face darkened and he backed into the cage intensely. “Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts, I am nuts for real, but I’m okay with that, It’s nothing, I’m still friends with the--”

“I’m friends with the monster, that’s under my bed, get along with the voices inside of my head, y’all trying to save me, stop holding your breath, and you think I’m crazy, yeah you think I’m crazy.”

Cameron’s eerie voice carried through the stage as Mike seemed to darken, chuckling maliciously. The stage lights turned off and left the audience in darkness, processing the spectacle in front of them. When the lights turned on, Cameron was down, Mike was hugging Zoey tightly, and Zoey was smiling brightly.

It was then that the thunderous applause began. Mike and Jasmine locked eyes and Jasmine smiled largely, a look of realization dawning on Mike’s face.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Mike_ **

I can’t believe it… I can’t believe it… 

That was...that was such a relief…

But why do I feel like crying? And laughing?

* * *

Tyler sat down after the applause died down, and the judges handed him the notes for him to read out. “Wow! We’re all in shock. Amy says that she’s both scared and turned on by Mike. Rodney says that Zoey was like an angel. I’m personally shocked with Cameron’s demonic voice in the middle. Sierra says 10/10, needs more Cody. And Sam says that could be the soundtrack of a battle. Well, I agree with Sierra. 10/10!” 

The cheers echoed through the auditorium and Mike smiled before he ran off stage, breathing heavily as he dove behind a crate. Zoey was quick to find him, and all she could do was hug him tightly.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

I’ve never done any stage performance like that in my life! I want to do it again, only if Mike… oh, Mike… he has anxiety in addition to DID. I think his backstory is best told by him.

* * *

  
  


“Wow, that was a high energy, high fun, and more importantly, highly dramatic challenge today! We probably won’t do another performance challenge for a while, so we hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. In first place we have ...THE RABBITS!” Clips of the successful performances played in the background as the audience applauded. “But, the best performance of the night, as determined by the audience members, goes to…”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Lindsay_ **

I think that I put a bet on Marco for having the best performance. If he wins, then I win ten bucks from everyone! Poor Andrea put a bet on Samara and I don’t think she had the best, so she’s going to lose sixty nine dollars, and I think Tyler put a bet on Duncan.

Who’s Duncan?

* * *

  
  


“Mike, Cameron, and Zoey for their rendition of Monster! They’ll be getting fifty dollars each and a new microfridge from our sponsor! It’ll be heading straight to their home.” Zoey squeezed Mike’s hand tightly and the lanky teen smiled. “As for the losers…” 

As Chris paused for effect, Beardo looked at the screen, alerting Zeke, who alerted Bridgette, who tripped and fell on her back, pointing at the screen. 

“WHY ARE YOU PLAYING THAT AGAIN?!” Brick shouted. Chris looked to the intern, who panicked and turned off the screen before Sugar stripped again.

“...Yeah,” Chris said slowly. “It should be obvious at this point that it was the Birds who lost. I’ll see you guys in thirty! WITH YOUR TOP ON, SUGAR!”

“And before the Rabbits celebrate their night in the luxury cabin, the saboteur has decreed!” Chris said as he stood higher and higher. “Two members of the winning team will swap with two random members on a non-losing team!”

Chris looked around at the Rabbits as they looked on in fear. After two long minutes of suspense, the host waved a single finger at Beardo and a single finger at Sadie. “Sadie, Beardo, you are the first swap. The next swap…”

The two chosen held onto their friends tightly as if they were life vests. For what it was worth, they were social preservers. “Ezekiel and Katie, join Beardo and Sadie.”

Four people breathed in relief as another two sucked in air sharply. “Katie and Sadie will still get the reward of a new kitchen appliance set and a hundred dollars!” Chris added.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Sammy/Ryan_ **

...Well, fuck, there goes my alliance.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Ella_ **

Though I may be down one member, I will be up two new friends! Two new musical friends! And it helps that one of them is an orchestra onto his own voice!

* * *

  
  


**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Welcome, Birds, to your fifth elimination ceremony. The last time you were here, Izzy was voted off by nomination rather by choice, so perhaps the saboteur made the correct decision, as you guys have now returned. Let’s hope you make the right choice this time. The votes have been tallied and one of you will not be getting a marshmallow tonight. With that, let’s get to the vote, shall we,” Chris rambled on as he stared at the campers.

“Now, it’s clear Leshawna carried you guys’ group today, which is why she gets a marshmallow. Along with that, Eva and Noah weren’t bad enough to receive any votes, so they will live to fight another day,” Chris announced, tossing the aforementioned three their marshmallows.

“Now, out of the remaining four of you, only one of you did not receive a vote. That person being Lightning. Surprisingly, considering the performance,” Chris announced, earning a sigh of relief from the jock.

“Now Brick, I’m surprised that you’re here, because you performed fine as a backup singer. Which is why you are safe, soldier,” Chris smiled at the soldier, tossing him his safety.

“Scott and Sugar, what a surprise that the two country folk who blew it big are here! Scott, you’re a confirmed rat, Jasmine is literally hunting for your head after the stunt you pulled on Shawn and you’ve been public enemy number one since. On the other hand, Sugar, you blew it big in your song and cost your team the challenge. And besides that, you haven’t done much for your team all season and you finished third the season before. Both of you would be welcome benefits to your team to send home, however, only one of you can go,” Chris explained, pausing for effect. Sugar was nervously biting her nails as she stared at Chris, while Scott was smirking with his arms crossed.

“The next person voted off Total Drama Island Revived is…. Sugar,” Chris explained as Sugar gasped in shock. Sugar stared over to Scott in hopes of him using his “idol,” but he smirked and shook his head no. 

Sugar’s eyes narrowed in response and, like many times before, a shouting match ensued. “You SNAKE, you said you’d use the stinkin’ idol on me if I was voted out! You lied, you snake, you played both Lightning and I,” Sugar yelled.

“I would think a third place finisher would see this coming but, I mean, you two are both idiots. You actually thought I’d use this fake idol? Did you not watch my first season where I pulled the same shit on Dawn,” Scott laughed, as he had once again played his team and allies.

“Lightning, please tell me you didn’t vote for me,” Sugar pleaded.

“Of course not. Sha ’Lightning considers you a friend, he would never do that,” Lightning exclaimed. Scott’s eyes widened at this, but he remained calm.

“Chef, I need a clean up at the bonfire pit,” Chris yelled to the burly man. Chef walked over to the pit, picked up the angry pageant queen and walked her to the boat of losers. However her elimination was not in vain, as once again Scott’s trickery had been revealed, and he had once again become public enemy number one.

“Well Scott, I can assure you that you’ll be the next one gone after that stunt,” Leshawna said, glaring at the farmer.

“We’ll see about that, because you said that to Heather in season one, didn’t you? And then she made it farther than you did,” Scott smirked.

“That’s it, buddy, you’re going to wish you weren’t born after this,” Leshawna growled, rolling up her sleeves as she began to chase down the farm boy who quickly sped off. 

Brick made a move to stop her but Eva grabbed his shoulder and shook her head saying, “He’s earned this, just let it be.”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Lightning_ **

I know one hundred percent that Scott will see his sha-doom. Lightning is gonna be a team of one from now on!

* * *

  
  


“Well this was an eventful episode, wasn’t it? We got to revisit World Tour’s glory as more drama ensued. Will Scott survive to the next episode? Will The Birds bounce back after losing two members in a row? Has Jo turned the Doves around after not losing today’s challenge? And who will win Total Drama Island Revived?

* * *

**_Votes_ **

**Leshawna:** As much as I hate Scott for what he did, he's been helping us in challenges and at least he didn’t blow the challenge for us, unlike Sugar.

**Brick:** I don’t like voting people off, but I’m going to have to vote Sugar off today.

**Noah:** Sugar, need I say more?

**Sugar:** I vote for Brick, as it appears it’s my best shot at staying without having to use the idol. I just hope Eva votes our way like Scott says.

**Scott:** Bye bye Sugar, you served my purpose and now your usefulness has run out. And besides, you have made my life an absolute living hell since I got here. Good riddance.

**Lightning:** I vote for the two timer Scott. The guy seriously expects me to vote for my sha-friend Sugar?

**Eva:** I don’t trust that weasel Scott, he needs to go. Especially if he’s pulling the same kinda shit on Sugar that he pulled on Shawn.

* * *

  
  


**And that’s the chapter I hope you all enjoyed, and as I said I would do another team swap to justify Scott switching teams. I’m curious as to who you guys think will win let alone finish top three and who the saboteur is. And also I have made a Discord, here’s the invite link for it if you want to join** [ **https://discord.gg/rrEANE7** ](https://discord.gg/rrEANE7)

**everything you need to know will be in the “rules” section of it. Please leave your reviews down below otherwise I don’t have too much else to say.**

**52nd: Harold, (vote 6-5 in favor of Harold)**

**51st: Sierra (vote 6-5 Sierra received second most)**

**50th: Staci (9-1)**

**49th: Max (9-1)**

**48th: Jo (4-3-2-1) Returned**

**48th: Leonard (5-5, enough votes were canceled to send Leonard home over Scarlett)s**

**47th: Rodney (6-3)**

**46th: Shawn (8-1, in favor of Scott but Scott played an idol)**

**45th: Topher (7-2-1)**

**44rd: Lindsay (6-5)**

**43nd: Amy (9-1)**

**42st: Dakota (Vote 5-2-1 Dakota received most votes)**

**41th Beth (Vote 5-2-1 Beth received second most)**

**40th Tyler (6-2-1)**

**39th Scarlett (3-3, votes null saboteur eliminated Scarlett)**

**38th Sam (4-1)**

**37th Izzy (3-3-2 Nomination vote, Izzy was selected by saboteur to go)**

**36th Sugar (4-2-1)**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Sammy, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses:Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney, Anne Marie.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, D.J., Jasmine, Jo.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scott, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Eva.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen**

  
  



	15. Half Staffed Halfwits

**I hope you guys join the Discord link on the previous chapter and my profile page.**

* * *

  
  


“Last time on Total Drama Island Revived the campers competed against each other in a singing contest. Some were fantastic! Others were disastrous! In the end it was Sugar who bit the bullet for her team. However her elimination was not in vain as Scott was once again revealed as the mastermind behind her elimination making him once again public enemy number one. Find out what happens to him and the other campers on this episode of Total Drama Island Revived.”

* * *

The cameras around Camp Wawanakwa popped out of the ground, disturbing the natural wildlife, throwing trash away, and even scaring a couple of interns.

_ Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, _

_ You guys are on my mind. _

The cameras seemed to fly through the camp where Ryan, Cody, Beardo, Bridgette and Ezekiel were sitting on some rocks talking strategy, while Gwen watched them from a distance and not too far away Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Dave, Sky and Mike were doing the same, but a silhouette of Anne Maria could be seen in the distance.

_ You asked me what I wanted to be _

Amy and Sammy were battling it out on the row boat which then promptly fell over the waterfall, which showed a scared Cameron attempting to cross until the log plummeted below him.

_ And now I think the answer is plain to see, _

Then the camera zoomed over to the beach to see the BFFL alliance hugging with an angry Jo and a disappointed Amy staring at them.

_ I wanna be famous. _

Then the camera switched to Bridgette and Geoff having their backs turned with anger in their eyes with Topher egging them on, but Geoff then stares over to where Sammy is and his face turns from a bit of discomfort to a bit of happiness.

_ I wanna live close to the sun, _

The scene then switched to Duncan and Courtney exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around, while Sky is trying to make up with Dave but Dave stops her and wraps his arms around her in a hug.

_ Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, _

It was at this point the scene showed a shadowy character speaking to Chris.

_ Everything to prove, nothing in my way _

Rodney was failing miserably to ask out Eva who promptly punched him.

_ I'll get there one day. _

Sam was goofing off in the VR room while Dakota watched amicably.

_ Cause, I wanna be famous! _

Then the scene switches to Dawn and Jasmine chasing down Scott by the cabins, before he falls into a trap set by B who was hiding behind some bushes, then the three give each other multiple high fives while Scarlett stared angrily in the distance.

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! _

Then it switches to the campfire where you can see everyone there and seeing Geoff and Ryan giving an awkward fist bump, while a wary Gwen watched the pair.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

It was at this point all of the eliminated campers were shown fading away from the campfire scene, resembling that they have been eliminated.

* * *

The saboteur and Chris met up in a non disclosable location.

“Today you won’t have too big of a role in the episode however you’ll still get to dish out a sabotage,” Chris explained.

“Get on with it would you,”

“You can grant a three minute time deduction to a team of your choice. In this case a time deduction is a bad thing,”

“I’ll give the time deduction to the Horses, they’ve been getting through this relatively scott free recently,”

“Fine choice.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


As the sun broke over Wawanakwa, many of the campers found themselves in various states of waking up, and many dreaded what the challenge today was going to be. 

In the Giraffe’s cabin, a pair of friends slept well, at least until they were woken up by yet another, new pair of friends. “Aww,” Katie whined. “I thought we were going to get away from this dump! These cabins suck so much!”

“Chris is mean, that’s the big problem.”

“Yeah I know, I can’t believe you had a crush on him in sixth grade.”

“Oh barf, don’t remind me!” 

Gwen woke up from her slumber with baggy eyes and looked across to Bridgette, who had her head under her pillow and was breathing easily. “Thanks Chris…”

“Oh my god we’re on Ryan’s team. And Geoff’s team! Two hot guys! EEEEEE!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

...tell me why Chris thought it was a good idea to send the girls over here? At least with Beardo and Ezekiel I don’t have to hear them ranking the upper left pectorals of every single guy. 

* * *

  
  


Beardo sat in the hot tub with a relaxed look on his face. A loud sigh of relief escaped his lips when the warm jets began rolling over his back. When his eyes eventually closed in bliss he became vaguely aware of a splash from another body entering the hot tub. “As much as I hate being away from our friends, I have to say Zeke,” Beardo started. “This life is chika-chika sweet!”

The human soundboard opened his eyes to see a wet villain waiting with a bored, placid look on his face. “Dónde está mi amor?” 

Beardo blinked before looking in confusion. “I don’t know where Heather is Al,” Beardo started, ignoring how Alejandro’s eye twitched ever so slightly. “Have you seen Zeke?”

“...que tristeza,” Alejandro murmured. “I have yet to see him. If you ask me I believe he is currently having a bit of a sensory overload. It may very well be possible he’s on the roof crouching like a gargoyle.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Beardo asked. “He’s not some kind of monster. He’s just a little… quirky, like all of us.”

“Some of us have been hit by the game harder than others my musical friend. But I digress, I trust that our favorite surfer girl and our favorite technician para las computadoras are doing well?”

“Why do you want to know?” Beardo asked.

“I just feel, oh so terrible about the crimes I committed against them. I had hoped after getting Heather’s ultimate forgiveness I’d get but a smidgen of their’s. Ah, if you won’t speak then I guess I’ll go elsewhere to find forgiveness,” Alejandro said as he hopped out of the hottub.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Beardo_ **

I KNOW AL is bad news. Why does he have to be so charismatic about it? Can’t the villains be villains and the good guys be good guys?

* * *

  
  


While Alejandro left the hottub, another, lesser if you would, hot guy stood on the porch of the luxury cabin with a cup of hot tea in his hands. He looked out into the commons as the grounds slowly came to life. Just as he sighed, he was alerted to a radiant beauty in his eyesights. “So Justin,” Anne Maria said as she strode up to him. “How’s the lap of luxury going for you?”

“Like I never left home,” Justin said with a voice as smooth as honey. “It really pains me to see a beauty like you stuck in a cabin.”

“It ain’t too bad,” Anne Maria said. “I have sporty and the neat freak over there to work with me. The lawyer and the other idiots are kind of annoying.”

“Even Vito?” Justin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well…” Anne Maria said quietly. “Mike more so. For a weirdo he’s got a lot of friends. I want to help him but mister lanky boi over there’s got a stick up his ass so far he can taste it.”

“Truly unpleasant,” Justin remarked.

“Also pretty boy,” Anne Maria continued. “I want to say that I love our chats but I’d rather wait ‘til I win before we begin to date. Just know that I’m waiting for you.”

“As am I…”

“Ah what the hell? Before I get eliminated I want to show you what’s waiting for us at the playa!” Anne Maria shouted, leaping onto the model, who reciprocated her kisses with much vigor.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Anne Maria/Justin_ **

Looks like I’ve still got it!

* * *

  
  


Brick walked out of his cabin to see Anne Maria and Justin making out on the porch of the luxury cabin. Wincing he turned around, bumping into Leshawna and Noah as they started a conversation. “Brick! Just the one we wanted to see!”

Brick looked around worriedly and the three of them sat on the steps to the cabin. “What’s the status update on Scott and Lightning?”

“Oh don’t worry,” Leshawna remarked.

“Yeah, both of them are clearly fighting among each other more than they are fighting between us. We should be able to get rid of one of them next time we lose,” Noah stated.

“And if we lose after that?” Brick asked.

“If Scott goes first, then Lightning, then Eva,” Noah answered after a minute of pondering. “Eva is more stable than Lightning if you can believe that.”

Brick immediately thought of yesterday’s performance with Eva freaking out and hitting the intern above the catwalks. Though since his memory was shot, he clearly recalled the microphone bouncing off of the intern’s jewels and hitting him in the chin before the unfortunate intern fell into a vat of glitter. “I don’t agree, but I’ll take your word for it.”

“We’ve had a season with Eva, Noah was allied with her, but you know the jock the most,” Leshawna said. “So really Scott is our first target but after that either Lightning or Eva can go.”

“Wait, wasn’t Noah with Team E-Scope?” Brick asked. Leshawna looked to Noah as he shrugged boredly. “Because we might need more muscle in the future, if Eva can keep her temper in check.”

As two members of the three musketeers looked at the other, they were suddenly interrupted by their stomachs all rumbling. “When is Chef going to make us some of his five star cuisine?” Noah asked. “I’ll think easier about muscle lady when I have some food in my stomach.”

“Makes sense to me,” Brick remarked. Leshawna nodded along and they walked off to the mess hall.

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah_ **

...as if I'm going to let either muscle woman or thunder join us. I’m a nerd, and they don’t, dont, don't do well with jocks. Eva is nice enough out of the competition but when we let her join, here’s what’s going to happen. She’ll think that she’s the fourth in line, she’ll try to usurp the throne, and eliminate the person we DON'T want going home. There’s only six of us now. I think the three of us can just coast by.

* * *

  
  


Breakfast, for what it was, was uneventful. Instead of sticking to their teams many of the campers actually mingled around the groups to socialize. In the center of it all, out of boredom, B had Jasmine and Dawn collect silverware from the campers. Several others had circled around just to see what the silent inventor was doing. “Looks vaguely like uluru,” Jasmine remarked as she handed B a plate. 

On the outskirts of the circle, Dawn had pushed two bickering buddies closer together. The two looked at each other for a brief moment before they both turned to grab another helping of breakfast. “No insult?” Courtney asked.

“Do you want me to insult you?” Duncan asked in a similarly quizzical voice.

“Your Auras aren’t in for insulting this morning, just talk dammit!” Dawn’s surprisingly vulgar voice permeated through the crowd. 

The two looked at each other with similar unease. Duncan instinctively shoved a fork into his back pocket. “B could use that.”

“B could take it if he so needs it then,” Duncan snorted. “Made any new friends?”

Courtney thought about it before realizing that no, she hasn’t. “Evil as she was I was kind of interested to talk to Scarlett. But now she’s gone. I see you buddying up with Zoey. You're not’ going to steal Mike away from her are you?”

Duncan opened his mouth to retort, not knowing what to say. He didn’t get a chance to retort as Zoey perkily walked between the two of them. “Hi Courtney! Glad to see you and Duncan are talking again.”

“Quite perkily of you to say so,” Courtney said. 

“...I’m just being friendly,” Zoey said, recoiling.

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Once again the CIT shoots a B-U-L-L-E-T in her F-O-O-T.

* * *

  
  


“Sorry Zoey, I haven't had my coffee,” Courtney replied. 

“I’ve never really been a coffee fan, I much like tea more so.'' Zoey looked to Duncan and a question appeared on her lips. “Duncan I just remembered something! My hometown in the north wants to have more visual designers for Sweeney Todd. I think your aesthetic would be perfect for it!”

“Sweet! Those kiddos aren’t gonna know what’ll hit them! Courtney over here never was a fan of that musical.”

“Now hold on,” Courtney started. “You never told me Sweeney Todd was a Musical.”

“You said you hated horror, you said you hated how cliche it was.”

“Okay Sweeney Todd is anything but Cliche. Mike and I really get into character recreating those scenes and It’s nothing but great! Mike has a great voice.”

“Yeah we were all there last night,” Courtney remarked. As the conversation was about to continue, an intern stormed in and threw a speaker in the middle of B’s creation, what was undoubtedly a scale model of Camp Wawanakwa. 

* * *

**_Confessional, B_ **

The genius wordlessly holds up his middle finger.

* * *

  
  


“FOLLOW THE INTERN DOWN THE PATH FOR TODAY’S NEXT CHALLENGE!” Chris’ voice echoed. Many of the campers groaned, just when they had a chance to be normal teens, Chris interrupted. 

After a lengthy walk into the middle of the forest, the campers gathered around a clearing and waited for Chris to come out. While they waited, many of the more observant members of them saw, in no particular order, several flags-- in enough colors for the five teams and in high enough quantity for the campers, several guns, a timer, and a vague map of the island that Camp Wawanakwa was on. Several sighs rippled through the crowd as Chris finally entered.

Chris made his entrance by firing a paintball gun in the center of the campers. “Alright everyone! Let’s begin with today’s challenge explanation!” As he brandished a gun, audible groans made their way through the crowd, much to Chris’ confusion.

“Adivinemos,” Alejandro started. “We are going to be given paintball guns and have to scatter about the forest and use those guns to our advantage.”

“But don’t forget,” Heather continued. “This challenge is different because of the flags that the campers have, which will be the only way to eliminate them from the challenge.”

“The main challenge-- oh no-- it won’t be that simple, we need to have high ratings for my ultra luxurious life,” Jo said with a sarcastic tone. 

“But Chris if we want to have high ratings then what kind of challenge is this?” After Katie asked the question B pulled out five dollars and gave it to her. 

“The main challenge will be to find the one true flag, which will appear on this map for but five seconds, and then you need to find it,” Gwen guessed.

“You must have it on your team for the longest time,” Scott Sneered. 

“The team who has it on them for the longest time will win immunity and a nice reward from our sponsor,” Ryan added.

“But the team who has had the true flag for the least amount of time will be up for elimination,” Duncan said as he dug a hole in the ground with his foot. 

“And during elimination all but one team member shall get a marshmallow,” Courtney said.

“AND WILL BE ELIMINATED!” The campers all shouted frustratedly. 

Blankly, Chris first looked to the campers, then to his co host. “Well pretty boy you’re getting predictable,” Chef said. The muscular man cleared his throat and began to shout, “ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP! THERE ARE MULTIPLE FLAGS ABOUT THIS ENTIRE PLACE! THE TRUE FLAG IS AS BLUE AS THE SUN AFTER A LONG DAY IN THE BARRACKS! GRAB AN EXTRA FLAG FOR AN EXTRA REWARD! THE ONLY WAY TO LOSE IS TO HAVE SOMEONE YANK OFF YOUR FLAG, WHICH MEANS THAT YOU ARE A SUCKER!”

The campers all shrugged as Chris gave them all flags correlating to their teams. Chris then made another round handing out the paintball pistols. “SHOOT ALL YOU WANT BUT THAT’S JUST FOR DEFENSE!”

“So we, like, don’t need these guns?” Sadie asked. Chris and Chef exchanged a glance with brows furrowed and Chef pulled out fifteen dollars… in quarters, and hurled it at the fat girl.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

Yes, Yes he is.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

Am I really that predictable?

* * *

**_Confessional, Sadie and Katie_ **

* * *

(As Sadie picks out quarters from her rolls of fat)

Sadie: I think we could make the million easy enough by just asking like all these questions.

Katie: Too bad there’s not a mall here. And no Abercrombie and Antch models.

Sadie: You like, read my mind!

* * *

  
  


“Hey Chris,” Duncan spoke up in an uncharacteristically quizzical voice. “How do we even know that these guns work?” The punk aimed his fire towards the host and ‘accidentally’ pulled the trigger, shooting the host in his jewels. “Oh darn,” Duncan said in mock disappointment. “I was aiming for your mouth.”

“Wait the aim is off?!” Beardo asked worriedly. Much like Duncan before him, he checked the aim and fired in a random direction, somehow hitting Chris the mouth. “Yeah he’s right,” Beardo said matter-of-factly. 

“Wait then that means--” Jo said as she fired a bullet, hitting Chris in the eye. “Well my aim is true, I guess you two are just losers.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

I don't see what they're complaining about. I guess they aren't as trained with guns as I am. I don't' love them but I respect them, they're a strong part of our culture

* * *

  
  


“SAVE THE CHRIS ABUSE UNTIL AFTER THE CHALLENGE!” Chef shouted impatiently. 

The campers looked at each other and shrugged. With much less enthusiasm the campers walked off. “Am I losing my touch?” Chris asked.

Looking at the fallen host, Chef held up his gun and fired in Chris’ butt. “Beats me.”

Contrary to the mad dash to the flag that Chris was expecting, most of the campers took their sweet time, choosing to talk aimlessly among themselves and only to scatter once the five minutes was announced up. Geoff moved ever closer to Sammy and the two had been building up an average conversation, though for Geoff it was clearly much more intelligent than he was used to. Duncan and Zoey continued to talk about the non-traditional horror films, both hoping that they’d participate in another.

As the five minutes ended, the campers all dispersed into the forest. A few twitchy fingers fired their guns but their targets were unaffected. It was clear that the focus was to be on the flags rather than the guns. 

The Horses had decided that the flag was most likely near a dangerous area in the forest. Considering their options they figured Sasquatchanawkwa’s cave was probably the best place to start. They were slowly making their way to the cave. The Exterminators were exchanging idle chatter with each other while Courtney “led” her team to the cave and Anne Maria focused on her hair. They eventually approached the cave and peered inside to see Sasquatchanawkwa sitting and watching Total Drama reruns on his mini TV. Looking around a bit more they saw a bright blue flag with Chris’s head on it.

“So who’s going to go in and get it?” Duncan asked.

“Maybe someone who’s fast and light on their feet,” Cameron suggested peering at Zoey and Sky.

“I can do it. As a gymnast I should be able to get in and out just fine,” Sky explained.

“Are you sure Sky, what if he catches you,” Dave asked slightly worried.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry Dave,” Sky stated smiling as she darted into the cave.

Sky entered the cave and doing some incredible acrobatics to avoid making a sound she managed to get right next to the flag and grab it without Sasquatchanakwa noticing. She then took the same path she came and darted back out of the cave in pure silence.

“Told you guys I could do it,” Sky cheered hoisting the flag in the air.

“Sky could you hand me the flag please?” Cameron asked politely.

“Sure Cameron.”

“I think I have a plan, however we are going to need a lot of time implementing it,” Cameron stated inspecting the flag. “The sasquatch has a couple of crates, and they look like they have fabric over them.”

“I’ll go again,” Sky offered. “Just give me a minute to catch my breath.” Sky looked at the sasquatch as it continued to watch television and the boxes surrounding it. Before she lifted even a single finger towards the sasquatch, a blur of blue flipped through the air and landed in the circle of horses as quickly as it left. 

“It is no worry,” Svetlana explained. “For I have gotten it for our worthy but lesser competitor.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

After spending time with Mike I thought Svetlana was the nicest. Turns out she has a flaw of vanity like all great gymnasts.

* * *

  
  


Ella and Beardo were just beginning to get acquainted with each other as they crept under the trees. “It is really alluring how a human beatbox like you can emulate the wondrous sounds of the forest so well,” Ella complimented. 

“Thanks Ella, but I think those animals can tell what’s real and what’s not real. You have a more persuasive feeling towards them, don’t you?”

“I do in fact,” Ella said as she skipped through the forest. 

“How did you get rid of your music teacher?” Beardo asked, a little nervous.

“Well,” Ella started. “Umm, it wasn’t that I got rid of her it was that she got relocated to Mexico. But I just sang a song and then the geese took her away.”

“What song was it?”

Ella cleared her throat and a calming melody played through most of the forest. Beardo immediately picked up on her tune and started echoing it. The two continued through the forest before both immediately ran in the opposite direction, pursued by not just a pair of geese but a misplaced mountain lion.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Ella_ **

Oh darn, I thought that my voice changing would have changed who we got attacked by.

* * *

  
  


Brick, Leshawna, and Noah looked at each other as they hid in the tops of the trees. “I never get tired of these things,” Brick said wistfully. 

“Well the rest of us do corporal,” Noah snarked. He pulled a leaf out of his hair and let it fall to the forest floor. 

“Why do we have to be so high in the trees? The flag is down on the floor!” Leshawna asked angrily. 

The three continued their trip through the trees without much noise, apart from the occasional grumble.

Below them, Justin and Sammy wound up paired together once again and were walking to the best of their ability, eyes peeled, and looking for the flag. “Do you remember if Chris said the flag was camouflaged?” Sammy asked.

“No? I don’t think he has enough money for camouflage.”

“But he certainly has enough money to randomly give out money.”

“That is true. Why is he so nice all of a sudden?” Justin asked.

“I could be wrong but maybe he had a lawsuit that forced him to be more generous.  _ GET DOWN _ ,” Sammy hissed abruptly. The model was pulled under and they saw Geoff’s feet right in front of them. 

“Hey Sammy,” Justin said persuasively. “Don’t hate me for this but I’m just going to do a little yank and grab Geoff’s flag.”

“Oh,” Sammy blinked. “Well...umm…” She shook her head rapidly and slapped herself. “You can do that but there are at least two pairs of feet behind him and if you snatch his flag, what is stopping whosoever feet are those from snatching your flag?”

Justin rolled his eyes, confident that there wasn’t anyone behind Geoff, but as he rose up, Sammy tackled him from her squatted position. Above the bushline, Cody looked at Ryan, who shrugged, and Ryan beckoned the two BFFFLs over. “Point made,” Justin said simply.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

Well, what do you know? My bluff ACTUALLY WORKED! I knew I had a great gut instinct!

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Justin_ **

(looking at a small bruise on his shoulders) That girl is stronger and smarter than she looks.

* * *

  
  


“Okay, it’s all finished,” Cameron said. The horses gathered around and bent down. “There wasn’t enough fabric for me to make one for all of us so first come first serve I guess?”

The Horses all picked up the replica flags the short genius made and flipped them around. “Hey why does a twig get one of them,” Duncan asked, annoyed. He glared at Dave who gulped and dropped the flag. “That’s better.”

“Come on Duncan,” Courtney said, irritated. “We’re all on the same side here.”

“Well in that case can Zoey have yours?” Duncan asked.

“Wait which one is the real one?” Sky asked.

Before Cameron could answer, the lot of them were interrupted when Noah fell from the sky in their circle. “Ow….” Noah groaned. 

When Anne Maria made a grab towards the egghead’s flag, she immediately recoiled as her hand was hit by a paintball bullet. “Scatter!” Mike shouted, gasping into Svetlana. On the other side of the clearing, Sammy and Justin appeared from the woodworks, pursued by Cody, just as Jo locked eyes with Duncan.

The clearing was soon empty, except for now a flagless and trampled Noah, who feebly raised his hand before having it fall down. “ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE FLAG IS WITH THE HORSES AND NOAH HAS BEEN ELIMINATED FROM THE COMPETITION!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Lightning_ **

Sha-Hell no! If that weasel somehow gets himself safe then I’m gonna sha-vote for that stupid egghead! 

* * *

  
  


As the dust died down, Zoey wound up separated from Cameron and Mike and was running parallel to Sky. They continued running for three minutes before Sky fell down a gentle incline. Zoey checked her hips impulsively for her gun, the flag, and the other flag. “Is this the real one?” Zoey asked no one in particular. She continued through the woods, alert and ready for action.

Bridgette and Gwen had heard the announcement and had just seen Cameron sprinting through the woods to the best of his ability. It was clear that the nerd was already winded but he held his gun with a tight grip. “Let’s go,” Gwen commanded.

The two girls ran across the forest and cornered Cameron as he feebly held up his paintball pistol. “Don’t shoot!” Bridgette yelled. “We just want the flag.”

“Yeah and then what?” Cameron asked worriedly. He gulped and tried to run away, only to be cornered by B, who pulled him up with hoodie. 

The silent genius grabbed the flag and ran off into the forest, Gwen and Bridgette in pursuit. Cameron smiled to himself and collapsed to the floor, unaware that a trio of Rabbits was taking him to their burrow. 

B stopped to take his breath, faking out Bridgette as she made a lunge towards him, but he was unable to prevent Gwen from taking out his team flag. “ATTENTION EVERYONE! B IS OUT OF THE COMPETITION!” Chris announced. “THE FLAG HAS NOT CHANGED HANDS!”

“Wait what?!” Gwen frustratedly shouted. She looked at the flag, it looked identical, but knit on the bottom was a faint etching of ‘fake’ on it. “Aw fuck.”

Bridgette crawled over to her and looked at the flag. “Well we could still use it.”

Gwen adjusted her pants and in doing so slipped off her own flag. “Here can you help me adjust my flag?” she asked the surfer.

“AND GWEN IS OUT OF THE CHALLENGE!” Chris said through the speakers. “YES GWEN AND BRIDGETTE, FRIENDLY FIRE COUNTS! SO DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT ADJUSTING YOUR FLAGS ANYMORE! AND WHEN YOU’RE ELIMINATED PLEASE LEAVE THE FOREST IMMEDIATELY OR ELSE YOU GET DOCK OF SHAMED!”

“That bastard,” Gwen grumbled. She looked to Bridgette apologetically as she backed awkwardly out of the forest. Bridgette followed closely, at least until she saw Sadie and Katie. 

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

I’m fairly sure that we can continue this competition without Chris and we’d be one big family. Not quite happy, there are a few bad apples there.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

I’m… I’m sure I could have lasted on my own, I swear! It’s just a high intensity situation and I don’t like being lost when anything can shoot out and fire away…

* * *

  
  


Anne Maria had just shaken off Heather when the queen bee was swept away by a giant goose. The queen bee cursed at the avian terror as she flew higher and higher, but Anne Maria trudged on. Not looking where she was going, she tripped over a root and fell, flailing, before a pair of hands caught her. “Wow, looks like your beauty is rubbing off on me,” Justin said with a flirtatious smile.

“Hello handsome!” Anne Maria shouted. “Damn shame we’re in a contest now. I bet your heart’s really pounding.”

“Oh yeah,” Justin said. “It really is. I’m supposed to take your flag but I don’t really want to do that.”

“I mean I could be wrong, I don’t know if I have the real flag on me so I don’t think that’s too big of a loss,” Anne Maria said scornfully. “But you’re going to have to get it off of me.”

The two looked at each other with a smirk and entered some weird, oddly hilarious and romantic tango between the two of them. In the blink of an eye, Justin winked and held Anne Maria’s blue flag between his teeth as he tucked his hand behind his back. “I took years of ballroom dancing. And I’m naturally good at sweeping lovely women like you off of their feet.”

“Well I guess you deserve a victory smooch then hotcakes.” True to her word, Anne Maria kissed the incredible hunk with great voracity. As she slipped her hands behind Justin’s shapely behind, the model turned and dipped her gently into the ground. “Fiddlesticks.”

“I can’t reveal all my tricks, and I’ve got to play fairly, even with the most perfect woman in the games,” Justin said as he scampered into the woods.

* * *

**_Confessional, Anne Maria_ **

I’m still in the game, and I can one hundred percent get the flag back. Now if only the hawaiian hunk didn’t run so fast. Oh but he’ll be back, I’m sure of it.

* * *

When Anne Maria stood up, she felt a paintball, three of them in fact, nail her directly onto her poof. Sighing, she pulled out her gun and fired blindly, narrowly missing Sammy as she ran away with her head over her hands. Anne Maria checked her belt, her flag came dangerously close to slipping, but she tied it on hastily. She continued her jog through the forest, running into Dave for a brief moment.

“You need me to rough up the punk a little bit for you?” Anne Maria asked.

“What?” Dave asked. 

“That punk over there is roughhousing a little too much. Just say the word and one punch will come to him from the other huh?”

“...whatever,” Dave said, shaking his head. He ran forward, grumbling and cringing as he waded through the forest. 

Unknown to him, Katie and Sadie were slowly plucking on Bridgette’s nerves. The two had turned to each other as Dave slowly crept up on the two of them. With a sigh, Bridgette made a leap towards the neatfreak, who ducked in fear and Bridgette rolled down the forest hill with multiple bleeped expletives. “That was weird,” Katie remarked.

“HEY GET AWAY FROM KATIE!” Sadie suddenly shouted. The two girls turned around and saw the neatfreak running through mud, cursing much like Bridgette did. “So ugly.”

“And so creepy!”

Ezekiel was making his way through the forest trying to evade any real conflict. He had been separated from the Rabbits a little while back and was attempting to make his way back to his team. Ezekiel had just walked past a tree for what he thought was the third time. However this time it was different. He had managed to find Ryan his alliance member or former alliance member he wasn’t sure sense they had been split up.

“Ay Ryan, what’s up eh?” Zeke shouted waving over to the jock.

“Oh hey Zeke. How’s the Rabbits treating you?” Ryan asked a hint of worry in his voice.

“Good so far eh, Alejandro and Heather haven’t tried anything yet if that’s what you’re asking. How’re the twins treating you eh?”

“I think Bridgette and Gwen are suffering more than us guys are,” Ryan chuckled.

“Yeah, speaking of Gwen I should’ve told you sooner but Gwen is coming after you.”

“I had my suspicions but I didn’t think she actually was,” Ryan stated somewhat shocked.

“Yeah she was calling you Eel-Ryan or something like that eh. And I think she’s swaying Geoff to her side.”

“Well I guess I need to send Gwen home sooner than planned,” Ryan shrugged. 

Before Zeke spoke, he sneezed, causing a small hole to appear in the ground in front of the two boys. “Yeah eh. You think you can sway Sadie and Katie to your side?”

“I think they’d still be pissed at her for what she did to Trent in Action, so I could use that alongside Cody, Bridgette, and I’s votes she’ll be gone.”

“I don’t want to bash Bridgette eh, but you really think she’ll vote for Gwen?” Ezekiel stated, voicing his concern.

“Even so, I suspect she’ll vote for Trent if it came down to it which would still lead to Gwen going,” Ryan stated.

“Yeah eh, it just comes down to those twins eh.”

“I know, I just hope everything works out. I’ll see you around Zeke.”

“See ya eh.”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Now that I actually know Gwen is after me, I need to be especially careful. Gwen is a great player so the fact that she’s targeting me scares me especially now that Ezekiel and Beardo aren’t on the team anymore. I’m more vulnerable than I have ever been in this game

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Ezekiel_ **

(Zeke looks to the camera like he’s about to say something, but he sneezes, and opens another hole in the confessional) 

All I need to do is to stay on the team long enough for a shuffle to put me and Beardo back on Ryan’s team and we’ll be back in the end game!

* * *

  
  


As Beardo and Ella managed to run away from the birds, the two looked at each other and laughed with a small smile on both of them. “That’s a great voice if I might say,” Ella said. 

“I do try my best, but I’ve always had trouble shutting up,” Beardo said humbly.

“Oh but don’t worry about what others say,” Ella trilled. “The worst judge of a person is the voice within, and if that voice is too loud it’ll silence the outside.”

“Good point,” Beardo said quietly. “Well, I think we better get to finding the flag, huh?”

“Split up?”

“Unfortunately,” Beardo said sadly. The two waved goodbye to each other and continued through the forest.

Yet for Beardo, his sojourn ended rather quickly when a certain alpha bitch cut across his path. “Oh, It’s that long haired boy,” Heather said to herself. “Well teammate, have you any intelligence related to the flag?”

“Girl, Ella and I just got chased by animals,” Beardo said quietly and tiredly. “I know nothing about the flag.”

“Ugh,” Heather said in disgust. “Well, let’s go looking for it. It can’t be that far if you ask me.”

Beardo let out a small yelp as the alpha bitch grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the forest.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

I hope I’m playing this nice role well, new meat means new suckers,s and new alliances. Anything to keep me and Alejandro in the game longer.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Beardo_ **

As nice as Heather seems, she’s always been good at that. Didn’t you guys watch the first episode of Island? That was literally (plays a siren noise). Right now I don’t think there’s a better option though.

* * *

Ryan had just departed from Ezekiel and was now walking along the riverbank before hearing some rustling in the bushes. He turned to see a wild Owen appear and was able to dive out of the way just in time. However Owen wasn’t the only one to appear. Many other campers appeared into the clearing. Ryan knew that he was cornered and he needed to find a way out. He looked across the water and saw a set of stones that he could use to get across.

As Ryan looked around him, he saw the fat boy race forward into a tree and recieve an egg to his head. While Ryan continued to deliberate, Owen smelled the egg on his head and ate it, before he scampered off happily, seemingly forgetting about the challenge at hand.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Owen_ **

I haven’t had quail egg in a long time. IT’s great. MMMM. Egg...

* * *

  
  


He sprinted off towards the rocks with many campers in hot pursuit. He managed to get half way across but because of his lack of balance he fell into the river losing his flag down stream. He managed to swim and get it back before DJ could dive in and get it but Ryan didn’t get out unscathed. DJ fought for the flag but Ryan managed to push him away and get out of the river but he wasn’t in the clear yet. Brick and Leshawna were in hot pursuit of Ryan, as they darted through the forest.

Leshawna dove for Ryan’s feet but he managed to sidestep an incoming tree leaving her to dive head first into the tree. However Brick was still hot on his heels as were B, Sammy, and Scott. Ryan looked behind him to see Brick gaining on him in which he spun around and turned back towards the competition and caused Brick to miss in the process. He then juked out B sending him flying, then he spun around Sammy causing her to “break her ankles” and then he hurdled Scott.

Ryan started jogging away but then the sexy latino appeared. “Alejandro, you wanna join the others I just juked out,” Ryan chuckled.

“Oh no mi amigo I want the flag and I’m going to get it,” Alejandro smirked.

“Suit yourself,” Ryan shrugged as he charged at him.

Ryan went for the spin move flag in hand but Alejandro managed to stick with him and pluck the flag out of Ryan’s hand.

“What how?” Ryan stated confused.

“Ah mi amigo you may be a football star but I’m a star athlete. There’s a difference,” Alejandro smirked jogging away.

“Well fuck. I just hope I held it long enough to give us a lead,” Ryan sighed, deciding to jog after Alejandro.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

Ryan is a good player but, I’m better. That’s a lesson learned mi amigo, you can’t be too cocky in this game or you’ll pay the price.

* * *

  
  


Justin had the flag in his back pocket and was making his way through the forest. Yet, unbeknownst to him the island’s resident jockette was sneaking up behind him. Jo had been following Justin for a solid minute waiting for the perfect moment to strike and she knew it was now. She sprinted behind the model snatching the flag from him before he even knew that she was there. The model was hot on the jockette’s heels and was close to snagging the flag back before the model took a not so graceful fall. However Brick who had been searching for Alejandro after he saw the spaniard take the jock’s flag stumbled upon Jo.

“Ah, Jo,” Brick said as confidently as he could muster. “It appears we have managed to meet once again.”

“Well hello lieutenant urine trouble,” Jo cockily stated. “You aren’t getting this flag easily.

“We’ll see about that.”

Brick charged at an unexpecting Jo and tackled her to the ground attempting to wrestle her for the flag. Though it was clear that Jo held a slight advantage, the two were nothing if not strong and both delt solid blows towards each other. The match drew close to an end as both physical powerhouses stood up.

The winner was about to be determined when a rolling surfer fell from a higher point and tackled the two, splitting the fight as she continued to fall and took Brick with her. Jo took a quick inventory and realized that one of those two dunderheads took that flag.

  
  


**_Confessional, Jo_ **

This is why I hate the forest! And for that matter dumb surfer girls. 

  
  


Brick stood up from the fall quickly and ran off into the forest, leaving a limping Bridgette behind. “Don’t leave me..” she whimpered. As BRick disappeared into the brush, Bridgette felt a tap on her shoulder. After a scream that was both too loud and too long, she turned to see Cody on the floor covering his ears. “Oh thank goodness! Look, Brick had the flag last and I just lost him. We need to find him but I’m not leaving you!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Cody_ **

In between the ringing in my ear I heard her say something about mortar and stuff. She spoke too fast for me to comprehend it. I guess I’ll stick with her.

* * *

Brick was jogging away from the recent site of his scuffle with Bridgette and Jo however unbeknownst to the army man, Bridgette and Cody were hot on his trail. Brick needing a rest went and sat behind a tree figuring no one was near him. Cody looked to Bridgette and they nodded having a silent agreement between them. Cody went to the right side of the tree and Bridgette went left still with a slight limp. 

Bridgette being the klutz she was snapped a twig alerting Brick to their presence. Bridgette thinking fast tackled Brick and snatched the flag away from him. She turned to her partner and shouted for him to take the flag.

“CODY, take it and run,” Bridgette yelled, throwing the flag his way. Cody managed to catch it and run with it away from the duo.

“And the Rabbits have the flag, and with fifteen minutes left let’s make things interesting. Cody is the Rabbit with the flag,” Chris shouted over the loudspeaker.

Once it became solidified that Cody had the flag, the wannabe casanova looked to Ryan, looked to Sammy, looked to Scott, and bolted towards the campgrounds. It was a familiar chase scene, and Cody had just enough of his brain to ball the flag up and toss it over to Ryan. The two kept tossing the real flag between them as their chase grew bigger.

Ella and Beardo, falling from the sky, landed in a cave, disturbing a bear. Ella and Beardo’s musical screams echoed as they ran out of the cave and joined the chase for the flag. The bear, noticing the waving flags between all of them, made many leaps to grab it. “KEEP GOING!” Cody shouted encouragingly. 

Ryan paled at the sight of the bear behind the crowd piling over. Using his football fake-out skills to the test, he bumped into Cody and ran in the opposite direction.

The bear, Sammy, and Beardo continued to pursue Cody while Ella, Scott, and several more campers continued to chase Ryan. As Cody breathed a sigh of relief, he felt someone grab his ankle. Dave got a hold of the flag once more and Dave continued the chase where the techno-geek left off. “HELP ME SKY!” the neat freak shouted automatically, forgetting that his partner in crime was out of the challenge.

Ella’s breath grew choppy and with that came a song of flight, one that summoned the Pixie girl over, who landed on the Bear as the bear accelerated. Dawn screamed as she was taken on the hapless ride. Out of the corner of his eye, Cody could see Ryan bolting at an angle towards the crowd, trying his best to intercept Dave. The football jock tripped over a stream, tumbling down the river as he cursed others. He was soon followed by Scott and Heather, who had both joined the chase.

The crew chasing after the flag persisted and soon Cody made enough distance to jump onto Dave. The two skinny boys struggled and Cody prevailed, but he looked up at the waiting crowd and gulped. Taking a deep breath, Cody ran.

“Attention campers! One minute remains and the Giraffes have the flag!” Chris shouted through the megaphones. Cody ramped up in speed, bumping into Bridgette, and they exchanged the flag and ran at the peak of the crowd. 

“NOT HOW I WANTED TO END THIS CHALLENGE!” Bridgette complained. The campers bolted through what seemed to be a production courtyard central, and they dodged overworked and underfed interns to get through the maze of organized chaos. The campers jumped over food trays, tents, and barreled through a moving wardrobe.

As they all looked up, disoriented, Chris came on the speaker once more. “And time is up! And HOLY CRAP!” The host walked out of the editing room to see no fewer than 6 campers, a bear, and all his destroyed wardrobe. The campers looked at Chris as he seemed to shut down, run towards the clothes, and bury himself in them. 

“Well you all broke him,” Chef said annoyed. A cheer came from the campers before he fired them another glance. “The interns will determine the winner. It seems like Chris is out of commission for today.”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Chris_ **

THAT WAS MORE MONEY THAN ANY ONE OF THEM ARE WORTH COMBINED! 

* * *

  
  


After reviewing the footage, the interns silently handed Chef a paper. “Okay we also have to announce the sabotage,” one of the raspier interns said. “The saboteur chose to get rid of three minutes for a random team. And this time it was the Horses.”

“So Horses, you obviously lost,” Chef said without much fanfare. “If it weren’t for the saboteur it’d be those pansies on the Rabbits losing a member. You guys have an hour before the elimination ceremony, get to whatever socializing you teens do nowadays! AND I SAID GET TO IT!”

**[The flag was uncaptured for 10 minutes**

**The Horses held the flag for 18 minutes but lost 3 minutes due to the sabotage**

**The Giraffes had the flag for 25 minutes**

**The Birds held the flag for 32 minutes**

**The Doves held the flag for 18 minutes**

**The Rabbits held the flag for 17 minutes]**

“Man,” Anne Maria said as she wiped the last of her paintball out of her hair. She looked up and saw Dave and Sky walking away from Cameron. “Hey Scrawny, Sporty!” she called out.

The two looked at each other and jogged up to Anne Maria. “What is it Anne?” Dave asked.

“This Jersey girl is thinking that bubble boy over there needs to go,” Anne Maria explained. “He didn’t explain his plan fast enough and this wasn’t the first time a good chunk of us got painted because of him. Besides, he’s too smart for his own good.”

“Oh,” Sky said, breaking an awkward silence that formed between them. “We totally get what you mean but if it’s just the three of us voting for him he won’t go.”

“Ah leave that to me,” Anne Maria said, pulling out a nail file. “I’m no strategist but I’m guaranteed at least one fifth of a vote. And didn’t you hear Duncan and Mike arguing? I’m sure that he doesn’t want Cameron here either. Now come on Sky, I need help looking cute enough to get Duncan on my side.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

...okay…

Umm…

I’ve grown to like Anne Maria as a friend but Dave and I are in the alliance...wait, if Dave and I still vote alongside Anne Maria then she could think that the two of us are friends still, and with the exterminators having the majority vote then I could get out still with a friend! YES!

* * *

  
  


As Dave looked at Anne Maria dragging off Sky, he looked frantically around for the rest of his alliance. He darted to their general direction and bumped into Courtney. “Hey watch it!” the girl shouted.

“Sorry!” Dave hastily shouted as he dusted his hands. 

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Courtney asked as she narrowed her eyes.

“I stepped on a pile of poop and I really need to clean it.”

“Oh, let me see, I’ll help you out,” Courtney said as she made a grab towards the neat-freak. 

“NO!” Dave shouted. “I’M ALREADY TAINTED LIKE PAINT WITH A T!” Courtney awkwardly stood up as she saw the slender boy bump into the open door of the confessional, somehow landing inside it.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

(Head in the toilet)

...I think I oversold it…

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

Dave is hiding something, but the question is what? Probably an alliance with Sky maybe?

* * *

  
  


Undeterred, Courtney continued on her brisk walk through the campgrounds and looked for her target. With a sigh, she grabbed a twig in her hands and snapped it. Catching a flash of green through the trees she ran forward. “Duncan!” 

The head of green turned around and Duncan plastered a smug look on his face. “And the princess returns to the troll under the bridge.”

Courtney rolled her eyes and pulled Duncan aside. “Easy, easy, I ain’t going anywhere yet.”

“I know, but I think Dave wants to get you out,” Courtney said bluntly.

“Heh, doesn’t surprise me at all,” Duncan said nonchalantly. “I think he’s been on my case ever since Lindsay’s elimination.”

“So? Now I think the two of us can get enough votes to get rid of him!” Courtney said excitedly.

“Well look at it this way. Neat freak has half the brains and barely more than the strength of bubble boy. He’s not a threat. If we keep him around then he’s fodder for the lunatic, old red, and bubble boy to get rid of. I’m thinking we can get rid of the annoying orange or even flippity francine, just to keep the two of us around.”

“I still want to go for Neat Freak--I mean Dave.”

“Fine, I’ll see if I want to vote with you, but I sure hope our next meeting is somewhere more comfortable.” The camera zoomed out to show that Duncan was pinned in between the gaps of the cabin’s railings. 

“I’m sure they flipped you around a lot worse in juvy.”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

Me?! Flipped around?! Nah, I’m the flipper if you ask anyone.

* * *

  
  


Duncan wrestled his way out of the railings as Courtney walked up. “Surprisingly civil.”

“You say something Duncan?” Cameron asked, popping up behind Duncan.

“Anything that the dice wants us to do?” Duncan asked.

“Dice?”   
  


“Mike? He has many sides to him?” Cameron nodded slowly and Duncan smiled. 

“The orange,” Cameron said. 

“Now you’re speaking my lingo.”

As the two idly chatted, Sky peered around the corner with a mop bucket full of cold water. Anne Maria smiled as she pointed towards the door. Mike took a step out of the cabin and Anne Maria pointed to the gymnast. In a fluid motion Sky splashed Mike with the cold water. “Oh Mike!” Anne Maria said in a fake sounding concern. “You should get yourself changed. Here, I’ll help you!”

Anne Maria rushed to grab Mike’s wrist, unaware that he was shaking. “Anne Maria I’m fine,” Mike said gruffly. He broke her grip and stormed off behind the cabin. Duncan and Cameron looked at each other and raced off.

Behind the cabin Mike hit his head against the wall repeatedly. “Easy, easy!” Duncan said as he pulled Mike away from the wall. “Are you okay?”

Mike looked at Duncan with a hard glare that softened quickly and he sat down with his head in his hands, willing himself not to cry. “I know what she was doing. She wanted to talk to him.”

“Vito?” Cameron asked. Mike nodded feebly and Cameron lent his sweatshirt reassuringly. Mike buried his face in the red before he gave it back to Cameron, who slipped it on without much issue.

“He’s not that bad,” Duncan tried to say reassuringly.

“...he was worse back then,” Mike said quietly. He looked to his friends in support as he shook. “I was twelve years old and he showed up. I had one ray of sunshine in middle school. My friend Ryan already left and I was alone, a target of the bullies. I had a friend, I liked her. I...I really liked her. In hindsight she barely tolerted me, the tall, lanky, awkward, stupid, mentally fragile quirk. I...I gave her a valentine. She laughed. I thought she wanted more. She laughed. SHE LAUGHED! I stopped but by then it was too late. She had brothers and sisters in the school. Two of them cornered me and tried to fight me. I slipped away with Svetlana but my shirt got caught and Svetlana tripped.”

Mike paused, trembling as the sun continued to set. He looked at Duncan with wet eyes and wiped them away. “I ran to my Uncle Vincent’s auto-garage. The bullies almost caught me at Uncle Vincent’s. Then… then.. I don’t know.”

Zoey climbed out the window after looking at a trembling Mike. Without hesitation she plopped next to him and gave him a hug. “Uncle Vince said I took on his swagger, his toughness, his confidence, and the bullies never tried to beat me up again. His girlfriend at the time said I tried to flirt with her.”

Mike gasped and buried his head in his hands again. “Anne Maria?” Zoey asked the two other boys. After seeing them nod, she curled her lips and hugged Mike tightly. “It’s okay, you’re not a tool in this game. You’re a person.”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Mike_ **

(The teen looks at the camera with big eyes, blinking rapidly. He opens his mouth before he sighs, leaving with his hands over his eyes)

* * *

While the four waited for the elimination ceremony to come around, Mike intermittently cried and dried his tears. An awaiting Courtney stayed off to the side and pulled Cameron away as quietly as possible. “Hey...Cameron right?” Courtney asked. “What’s up with Mike?”

“Personal stuff,” Cameron said quietly. 

“Oh,” Courtney whispered. “Well, umm, I don’t know if it’s just me but I think Dave could go today. I’m sure that Anne Maria doesn’t like how much of a neat freak he is, and I’ll vote out Dave, so we just need your vote to guarantee a tie.”

“Well umm,” Cameron said, looking at a whimpering Mike. “I’ll think about it.”

“Perfect!” Courtney said as she walked off. She pulled out a list and underlined Cameron’s name on it. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

Is it just me or is Courtney a lot more personable? Still delirious, but a lot more personable.

* * *

  
  


**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

The Horses were making their way to the all too familiar Elimination Ceremony. One by one each walked to a tree stump and took a seat where an awaiting Chef stood, arms crossed and a sneer on his face. He clearly wasn’t happy but when was he ever?

“First you guys do Chris’ job for him, then you tear up his wardrobe…” Chef started as he slammed the tray of marshmallows on the podium. “Well I sure as hell am not going to do this again! And you can forget about that eye candy doing it! I got another sucker from the playa.”

From behind the monstrous cook came the favorite Zombie freak. Sky and Dave gave him polite waves that he eagerly sent back. “I heard you guys did Chris’ job for him. Nice work. Now Chef just gave me a list of names and he told me to salivate it for drama…”

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Shawn_ **

I really hate the word Salivate. It sounds just like what a zombie would describe a brain. Eww….

* * *

  
  


“There are seven marshmallows, not enough for all eight of you. And luckily we aren’t sacrificing the sucker who doesn’t have the marshmallow to the zombies. Nevertheless,” Shawn looked around the elimination station as eight pairs of eyes looked at him worriedly. 

“It’s clear that there’s been a lot of planning, but now we need to know which plans are in fact, successful. Those that I call please collect your marshmallow after I call your name, Sky… Duncan… Mike… Zoey,” Shawn spoke, pausing between each name, allowing each name called to collect their marshmallows. Mike and Zoey walked forward, carried by each other. Duncan and Sky looked at each other, shrugged, and each gave the other a hi-five. 

From her seated position, Courtney’s lips turned into a frown. “All four of you have at least one vote. Don’t let that weigh heavily on your brains! That means the zombies can get to you.” The four of them looked at each other, equal parts worried and various parts relieved. 

“Now,” Shawn started. “Courtney, Dave.” The two teens leaned forward expectantly. “I heard a bit of your scuffle and Chris said...he said a lot of dramatic things that I’m not allowed to disclose. But don’t think about it, that’s how the zombies continue to track your brains...ew.”

“That being said, you both get a marshmallow.” 

“Who voted for me?” Dave asked. 

“Chris says I’m not supposed to say.” With a huff, both Dave and Courtney made it over to the save portion with their fellow campers.

“Cameron and Anne Maria,” Shawn said. “Are you guys comfy, because Chris says to draw this out as long as possible.”

“Chris isn’t here!” Courtney shouted. “You can control the pace of the elimination!”

“Right,” Shawn said, nodding in agreement. “Cameron and Anne Maria, you have the majority of the votes. Chris also says to call you a winner and a quitter. One of you will be joining me back on the playa. Cameron, Chris says that your ties and your weakness are cause to let you go. Anne Maria, it’s your hairspray and your abrasiveness and general annoyingness that puts you up. Now…”

Cameron and Anne Maria leaned forward expectantly. Both gulped and the two of them looked as Shawn hovered above the last marshmallow. “Cameron, you’re safe my fellow victor.”

Anne Maria leaned forward dejectedly and stood up. “Well,” Anen Maria said, dusting off her pants. “Sorry Vito, Svetlana, Manitoba, Chester, Mike, Duncan, Cameron, and least of all Red,” she started. “I guess I should have been more of the listening rather than the Staci type. Sporty, Neat Freak, it was fun to meet ya two. Courtney, you stupid pris, you’re next I’m sure of it! At least I spend the rest of the game in luxury away from you fuckers!”

As Anne Maria made the walk to the dock, she was stopped by a beautiful hand. “Anne!” Justin shouted. 

“Well hot stuff, my game ends here,” she said sadly. “Hey, don’t look sad, it gives you wrinkles. And I’ll be good looking for you by the time you win this game!”

“You could always return,” Justin said optimistically.

“There’s a lot of good people that are going to go next. I’m not winning that competition no matter how much Jersey blood I’ve got.”

“I thought you were English.”

“Brainiac told me that there’s an english thing called Jersey, so I’m still Jersey one hundred percent! Now be a dear and wave me off?”

The two looked at each other with warm smiles and Justin held Anne Maria’s hand as she stepped onto the boat. Leaving her with a kiss as the boat went off, his path to his room was cut off when Chris ran across his path, screaming about his underwear being tainted with a capital P.

On the boat of losers, Shawn turned to the camera. “Okay looks like Chris is still insane so I’ve got this part to do,” he started. “Who will join the others and I at the Playa. Will Sky be kicked out of The Exterminators for her betrayal? Are Duncan and Courtney fixing their issues? And will we ever find out who the saboteur is? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island Revived!”

* * *

**_Votes_ **

**Anne Maria:** I’d love to vote for red but that brainiac needs to leave too.

**Cameron:** It’s been a long time coming but thankfully for Mike and everyone else in the alliance we can finally send Anne Maria home.

**Courtney:** I don’t trust Dave at all, besides it may throw Sky off her game.

**Dave:** Yeah, I think Courtney may be on to the alliance maybe it's best that she goes instead.

**Duncan:** Finally we can send this jersey chick out of here

**Mike:** Anne Maria, please Anne Maria!

**Sky:** Cameron, I like him but it may be best that he goes now. I want to give Anne Maria a shot.

**Zoey:** Bye Anne Maria have fun at the playa.. At last we can breathe easily. Especially Mike. 

* * *

  
  


**And that’s the chapter I hope you all enjoy. Both Hopps and I felt this chapter was more of a development chapter rather than a challenge/power move chapter like the last one but we still hope you guys liked it. I hope you all consider joining the Discord. Again nothing too major just keep those guesses coming because a lot of you were close or got some right. Also votes will be added by the time next chapter is posted.**

**52nd: Harold, (vote 6-5 in favor of Harold)**

**51st: Sierra (vote 6-5 Sierra received second most)**

**50th: Staci (9-1)**

**49th: Max (9-1)**

**48th: Jo (4-3-2-1) Returned**

**48th: Leonard (5-5, enough votes were canceled to send Leonard home over Scarlett)s**

**47th: Rodney (6-3)**

**46th: Shawn (8-1, in favor of Scott but Scott played an idol)**

**45th: Topher (7-2-1)**

**44rd: Lindsay (6-5)**

**43nd: Amy (9-1)**

**42st: Dakota (Vote 5-2-1 Dakota received most votes)**

**41th Beth (Vote 5-2-1 Beth received second most)**

**40th Tyler (6-2-1)**

**39th Scarlett (3-3, votes null saboteur eliminated Scarlett)**

**38th Sam (4-1)**

**37th Izzy (3-3-2 Nomination vote, Izzy was selected by saboteur to go)**

**36th Sugar (4-2-1)**

**35th Anne Maria (4-2-1-1)**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Sadie, Katie, Sammy, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses: Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, D.J., Jasmine, Jo.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scott, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Eva.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Beardo, Ezekiel, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen**


	16. The Suck-tacular Outdoors

**Welcome back everyone, nothing huge to announce. However the discord is growing so I hope y’all join it (on profile page) otherwise nothing huge to report except I hope you enjoy**

* * *

“Welcome back viewing audience to Total Drama. Last time Anne Maria was sent home after a dramatic bonfire ceremony. Multiple people recieved votes, Cameron, Dave and Cortney were all on the hot seat last night. And Ezekiel spilled the beans to Ryan about Gwen’s plan to give him the boot, will Gwen be able to execute the plan or will Ryan succeed. Who will go home today, will the Giraffes ever give someone the boot again and will I get a bigger paycheck? All to come on this episode of Total Drama Island Revived.”

* * *

The cameras around Camp Wawanakwa popped out of the ground, disturbing the natural wildlife, throwing trash away, and even scaring a couple of interns.

_ Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, _

_ You guys are on my mind. _

The cameras seemed to fly through the camp where Ryan, Cody, Beardo, Bridgette and Ezekiel were sitting on some rocks talking strategy, while Gwen watched them from a distance and not too far away Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Dave, Sky and Mike were doing the same, but a silhouette of Anne Maria could be seen in the distance.

_ You asked me what I wanted to be _

Amy and Sammy were battling it out on the row boat which then promptly fell over the waterfall, which showed a scared Cameron attempting to cross until the log plummeted below him.

_ And now I think the answer is plain to see, _

Then the camera zoomed over to the beach to see the BFFL alliance hugging with an angry Jo and a disappointed Amy staring at them.

_ I wanna be famous. _

Then the camera switched to Bridgette and Geoff having their backs turned with anger in their eyes with Topher egging them on, but Geoff then stares over to where Sammy is and his face turns from a bit of discomfort to a bit of happiness.

_ I wanna live close to the sun, _

The scene then switched to Duncan and Courtney exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around, while Sky is trying to make up with Dave but Dave stops her and wraps his arms around her in a hug.

_ Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, _

It was at this point the scene showed a shadowy character speaking to Chris.

_ Everything to prove, nothing in my way _

Rodney was failing miserably to ask out Eva who promptly punched him.

_ I'll get there one day. _

Sam was goofing off in the VR room while Dakota watched amicably.

_ Cause, I wanna be famous! _

Then the scene switches to Dawn and Jasmine chasing down Scott by the cabins, before he falls into a trap set by B who was hiding behind some bushes, then the three give each other multiple high fives while Scarlett stared angrily in the distance.

_ Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! _

Then it switches to the campfire where you can see everyone there and see Geoff and Ryan giving an awkward fist bump, while a wary Gwen watches the pair.

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

_ I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

It was at this point all of the eliminated campers were shown fading away from the campfire scene, resembling that they have been eliminated.

* * *

Chris and the saboteur in a non disclosable location.

“Today your sabotage is a reversed map. We are doing a retread of the camping challenge from Season One. You can choose from any of the teams,” Chris explained.

“I’ll give that to the Rabbits, I wanna let the Giraffe problem simmer for a little while longer,” The saboteur decided.

“Excellent choice, now move along.”

* * *

The sounds of a blaring alarm came from the boys’ shared bedroom. With his boots all aligned, Brick leapt energetically out of bed and tied his shoes on. “Come on Brick,” Noah grumbled. “It’s only six-o’clock!”

“No can do my bookwormy friend,” Brick said. “I’ve overslept past the sunrise and I need to get a workout in before it becomes too bright.”

Lightning rolled over in his bed before he fell out and similarly rose up. “Oh I am totally getting my DPA today! I am so going to school you!

“In your dreams soldier,” Brick shouted charging out the front door with a hastily dressed Lighting hot on his tail. Noah rolled over in his bed and covered his face with a pillow. 

As the two athletic boys ran down the stairs they tripped over one of Eva’s weights and tumbled down. Grabbing his head, Brick looked up from the bottom of the stairs to see Eva's shoes directly in front of his face. “Can you leave your weights out of easily accessible places?” the cadet asked meekly. 

“You guys survived worse, didn’t you?” Eva asked. “But I’ll oblige. We can’t be strong all the time.”

She picked up her weights with one finger each and stomped up the stairs. The two boys looked at each other and gulped.

* * *

**_Confessional, Lightning_ **

What is it with muscle lady? Doesn’t she know to pick up and rerack her weights?

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

...I don’t think it’d be wise to let her into the alliance in all honesty. Noah, Leshawna and I are doing just fine.

* * *

While most of the Horses slumbered, Mike’s night of sleep was cut short when he rolled off of his bed. He grabbed his bedsheet and stood up, stretching with a relieved sigh on his face as he breathed healthily. Sensing his friend waking up, Duncan shot up in bed and looked to see Mike doing a series of splits. “Careful Mike, you don’t want to wind up cutting your jewels.”

“I don’t know why but I’m just in the mood to stretch, it just feels liberating,” Mike said as he stood up. “It’s gonna be a better day no matter what.”

“Hey careful with that,” Duncan advised. “What if you jinx us?”

“Jinxes are a scientific impossibility, you realize that right?” Cameron said, sitting up in his bed.

“But not a natural impossibility,” the boys heard Dawn say. “And since we are going out in nature today, it is advisable to remain on Mother Nature’s good side.”

The three boys looked at each other and saw Dawn looking out the window. “What are you doing here?” Mike asked.

“I came to offer counseling for two recovered souls but I thought I’d try echoing my voice around. I suppose being in the same room as the targets diminishes the effects.”

On the playa, Sugar woke up with a fright. “WHO SAID SOMETHING ABOUT MOTHER NATURE?!” she shouted, before falling back asleep.

“We just woke up Dawn, is it okay if we talk about whatever it is we need to later?” Duncan asked.

“Sure,” Dawn said, waving goodbye as the three blinked. When they opened their eyes, the pixie girl was nowhere in sight and in her place was a bird.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

I can’t explain Dawn’s disappearance but I can explain the appearance of the bird. The fact that we all blinked was extraordinary however. She’s barely taller than I am so I suppose that she just ducked under the window sill.

* * *

As Dawn walked away from the general direction of the Horse’s cabin, she turned into the forest and saw DJ petting a rabbit. “You are really good with animals,” Dawn said in a faint but still loud enough to be heard. The brickhouse and the rabbit both turned around with warm smiles on their faces. “You have a real kindred bond with animals, curse or no curse. Rabbits especially seem to form a tight bond with you.”

“My momma always wanted me to be nice to those smaller than I, especially these little guys,” DJ said. The rabbit turned around with a dopey smile on its face and threw up over Dawn and DJ. “...I swear he wasn’t this sick this morning.”

“He’s just saying that he doesn’t like to be called little. And then he said something about…” The pixie girl leaned in closely and DJ’s eyes opened widely.

* * *

**_Confessional, DJ_ **

...I know rabbits breed a lot but I didn’t NEED to know what they think about before they have sex!

* * *

“Noted,” DJ stammered. The rabbit hopped from the brickhouse and joined what looked to be his mate right next to a small tree. “I’m still on your side. And I think that it’s Jo who we want to get rid of right?”

“Correct,” Dawn said ominously. “We can hold peace but not for long. I can also sense that she’s gunning for any one of us. If the four of us stay strong we will make it further. “Also breakfast is ready so we might as well head off to the mess hall. It’s a surprisingly hearty meal today. It's going to be a long set of sayings if you ask me.”

“Right,” DJ said as he wiped off the vomit. 

Just as they passed their cabins Chris made his morning announcements over the loudspeaker, much to the chagrin of the rest of the campers. Sadie and Katie woke up right across from each other and tied each of their hairs before skipping out. Gwen rolled out of bed, grumbling, as Bridgette caught her and stabilized her. “It’s a bit early in the morning to be grumbling isn’t it?”

“Talk to me when you haven’t had coffee for a couple of days,” Gwen grumbled.

“Breakfast smells good, maybe we’ll actually have some coffee for you!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

I hope Bridgette isn’t catching the peppy… then we have to deal with Sadie, Katie, and Braidie! EEE! …I’m not gonna force you to listen to Gwady any time soon.

* * *

“Black coffee please,” Gwen mumbled. Bridgette smiled and walked out with Gwen to the mess hall, graciously avoiding Katie and Sadie as they continued to blabber on. The other cabins were soon empty and it was apparent that the mess hall was going to be bustling with life.

Jo and Jasmine both walked into the mess hall without much of a scuffle, the taller Australian deciding not to make a fuss as the shorter athlete intentionally bumped into her. Jasmine looked at B as he shrugged. It was clear who would go should they lose, but they weren’t going to let that happen.

“You know Zoey I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Courtney said. “You’re...you’re nice.”

“Thanks,” Zoey said perkily. “I do try to be like that every day if nothing else. For what it’s worth you are smart and cooler than Duncan made you out.”

“What did he say about me?” Courtney asked abruptly, a twitchy eye exposing some blood. 

“Nothing too serious,: Zoey said with her hands up defensively. “Nothing bad, he just said maybe you were too smart for him and that’s why he couldn’t keep up?”

“Intelligence is prided in my home community. I can see why he’d clearly be intimidated by that.”

“I’m not sure if I’d be proud of that,” Zoey said absentmindedly. “But insecurities are insecurities. And we all have them.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

I do NOT want to consider Zoey a rival at all, for all I know Duncan is still trying to get with Mike, but--

(Dawn Enters) This isn’t some alternate universe with a bisexual Duncan you know?

(Courtney pushes her out) Who asked you?!

**_Confessional, Dawn/Zoey_ **

Definitely Insecure.

* * *

As breakfast wrapped up without more hitches, Katie and Sadie looked at each other as they passed around a paper. On it were the names of all the guys with different arrows going. “The certain thing is that Max is in last, like he’s gross, he’s just an ugly little troll!” Sadie said.

“Personally I think he’s more of a gnome,” Ella said, sitting next to the two. “I’m curious as to why Ezekiel and Beardo are both pretty low.”

“Let’s be real Ella,” Katie started. “Neither of them are quite chiseled body worthy, and they aren’t like any of the traditionally hot. Like Justin.”

“But has he not found his princess of the toxic air?”

“Poor hot Justin!” Katie and Sadie said. 

“Whenever he kisses her he’s going to smell the smell of her hairspray. That's so tragic!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ella_ **

Maybe it’s best that Sadie and Katie are gone from my team. They seem to be much more judgemental against guys they deem the most handsome when they don’t have a close bond with them. Thinking about that really does put a damper on my mood but I can’t let that get to me! I just know today is going to be fun!

* * *

The campers all spilled out of the mess hall with a general upbeat attitude, but a couple of them put up their guards when they saw they were being led into the forest again. “Okay even I don’t want to use paintball guns this much,” Brick complained aloud.

“I don’t think we’re going to do it again,” Zeke said innocently. 

“It’s Chris,” Sky said bluntly. “We don’t know how much of the budget he spent on facials for himself.” As she looked to the others on her team for affirmation she could only see Dave smiling at her while the other members continued to move forward. She winced as she saw Dave pushed into the mud by Duncan “accidentally” but continued onward

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

The numbers don’t add up. I know they technically do but I leave the hardcore nerd stuff to people like the bubble boy. And this alliance is getting too big for its prison bed.

* * *

The campers finally arrived at a familiar clearing, an all too familiar set up was in place as Chris stepped out. “Okay before we start, no this is not a paintball challenge,” Chris said. The campers let out a sigh of relief when Chris threw a tarp off of what looked to be trashy camping supplies. “It’s camping!”

With a collective shrug all the campers looked at Chris as he continued to explain the challenge. “This is an expanded throwback to a challenge from the first season, you guys have to first find a map on the trees. There will be five maps on one tree, and if you aren’t exhausted after that then you’re going to have to spend time racing for food. At nine o’clock you have to set up your tent at your campsite, if you don’t then you’ll just have to set up your camp in an unideal place.”

“Will we have the same campsites?” Sky asked. She caught the wad of five dollars and shrugged.

“Nope,” Chris said. “TI’s a total throwback to season one, there’s even rain predicted for tonight so you gotta be sure that you get some good supplies.”

“And are these supplies going to be on the map?” DJ asked, gulping nervously. He too caught a small wad of bills and tucked it into his pocket.

“Yep! Which is why it is critical you find the map as soon as possible! Any more questions?” The campers looked at each other, much more enthused than when they started the other challenges. “THEN GO!”

As the campers dispersed in the woods, Chris looked to a plant in the distance. “You know what to do.” The inhuman sounds of cracking were heard as the plant slinked off in the distance.

“Wait,” DJ asked, skidding to a halt. “Does any of us actually have any idea where the maps are?”

His team halted just ahead of him, B nearly tripping over as he put his finger to his chin, before he looked to Jasmine, who looked to Jo, who looked to Dawn. “Leave it to me I guess,” Dawn said, shrugging quietly. 

Duncan had stopped to a screeching halt and looked as Dawn disappeared into the woods. He pulled aside Dave and Cameron by the scruffs on their neck and leaned in hastily. “Tell me nerdlings, is it a viable strategy to follow some kind of elf into the forest?”

Dave looked at Duncan much like one would regard a barely spoiled piece of bread, but Cameron, putting two and two together, nodded. “Hey guys,” he called to the other members of his team. “Duncan has a plan.”

“Ain’t that a shocker,” Courtney said to herself. “Better than nothing.” The Horses dashed in the same direction as the doves, Duncan dropping Dave more fiercely than Cameron as they hopped over a tree root. 

As Sadie slunk to the back of her team, Ryan slowed his pace down and started jogging alongside her. “Hey, you okay?” Ryan asked.

Sadie looked at the boy before smiling and trying to run again. “I’m not the runner between Katie and I,” she said tiredly. “How much further?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” As he looked forward he saw that the rest of his team was as good as a mile ahead of them. “Well I know it’s not your thing but let’s see if you can give at least a mile out of you.”

Sadie only managed to take a step forward before she fell flat on her face. “...I’m not KATIE!” she screamed inelegantly.

Ryan looked at the nearest camera and put his head down dejectedly, before straining as he hauled Sadie onto his back. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sadie_ **

(giggling) don’t tell Ryan but I got to feel his muscles as he ran…. KATIE IS GOING TO BE SO JEALOUS! I don’t know why but she gets much better luck with hot guys.

* * *

Alejandro and Heather seemed to have a good path set for their rather weaker teammates but it seemed like Owen was not going to catch up at all. As the two of them stopped and looked behind, they sneered. “Why do we keep him again?” Heather asked as Justin sidled up next to them.

“I think you can put two and two together yourself,” Alejandro said as he pointed to Owen. “Remind me again, how did you lose to him? Es una pregunta genial, mi amor.”

“She had to make out with Owen’s belly button,” Justin said as Zeke struggled to catch his breath. Sammy stretched out a cramp in her leg as they decided to wait for Owen. “...so I think it’s obvious?”

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

As gorgeous as Justin is, we can do with fifty percent less pretty boy on our team. Owen may be out of shape, and fat, and kind of gross, but at least he didn’t push me out of a bus.

* * *

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’VE BEEN TOLD!” Brick shouted from the front of his relatively tight team. “BUT CHIRS NOT TELLING US WHERE THIS IS AIN’T GOLD!”

“What kind of rhyme is this?” Noah grumbled. As the camera zoomed away from his face, it was clear that Eva was dragging both him and Leshawna. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna_ **

What? This booty ain’t made for running!

* * *

Racing deeper and deeper in the woods, the Doves came upon a tree with five nails and five envelopes attached to those nails. “Oh you poor thing,” Dawn said, running forward and literally hugging the tree.

“Has she done that in your season?” DJ asked. As usual, B replied with a nonverbal shrug and jogged up to the tree. The envelopes were actually quite high on the tree and it looked as though it was going to need some effort. 

Just before B could go run out and grab supplies, Jasmine stopped him. “It ain’t that high mate, I’ve got this.” She jumped up and grabbed the lowest hanging branch, still some eight feet off of the ground, and hoisted herself up to the envelopes.

While she worked on gently removing them from the tree at Dawn’s behest, the Horses made a frantic sprint to the tree, bumping into Jo, B, and DJ as they ran forward carelessly. “How’d you guys get here so quickly?!” Jo asked, bewildered.

“We followed Dawn,” Cameron said as both Sky and Svetlana jumped up towards the branches. 

Dave and Courtney turned to Cameron with bewildered faces as Jo seemed riled up and argumentative. “Well,” Jo said, suddenly diffusing. “It’s clear that you're following the best team.”

“If we’re following the best team then why do you guys have so few members?” Duncan retorted. 

“Here we go,” Zoey and Courtney both said. Courtney glared at Zoey as she looked up in concern at Mike.

Pushing herself off of the tree, Dawn looked to the others. “I get there’s an aura of animosity but there’s an even bigger sense of danger!” she said worriedly.

As DJ and Zoey winced as Duncan and Jo seemed to be close to trading blows, a horrid shout came from the other side of the clearing. Dawn seemed to disappear as the others waited hesitantly for what was soon to come. As the ground rumbled, Sky fell out of three and was swatted away by rot. Dave chased after her but it was all for naught.

Larry, a monstrous venus fly trap that answered to Chris' beck and call, roared into sight and the group seemed to panic and flee. Jasmine and Mike fell out of the tree and were thrown out of sight as Larry roared up the tree, where a quick camera shot soon showed that the remaining members of the teams were huddled up on the same branch. 

“...GREAT!” Jo said as the venus fly trap roared. “NOW WHAT?!”

Thinking quickly, B rolled off of the tree and made a funky dance, turning Larry to him. He dug a hole out of a shovel he made from his trench coat. He threw dirt into Larry’s mouth and the fly trap tied him up, running away as it started to hack a cough. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Larry_ **

The venus fly trap can’t fit in the confessional, but its root was seen as it started coughing, loudly. Offscreen, Chris was comforting the poor plant.

* * *

“...well,” Courtney said, breaking the silence. 

Zoey and Jo pulled maps out of their envelopes. The two exchanged rather placid glares towards each other while the others slowly climbed down from the tree. “We don’t need to be hostile, knowing that there are things like this in the forest, right?” Zoey said as peacefully as she could. 

“I agree,” DJ said, speaking up quickly. “If we stick together then we won’t lose any one of us, right?” 

Jo looked at Duncan, and rolled her eyes. “Just shut up Dud-can,” she said. 

“Right back atcha, Mojo Jojo,” Duncan snarled.

“I hope Mike, B, Dawn, Dave, Sky, and Jasmine are going to do well,” Zoey said aloud.

“Well,” Jo said, clapping her hands together. “We’re burning daylight so we better go off.”

Elsewhere, Ryan handed Sadie off to Geoff, who carried the girl without complaints. “Hey does anyone else feel something biting at them?” Geoff asked. At that moment a sharp gale blew through the glade. As Sadie rolled to the ground the team took a moment to regroup, Katie tending to Sadie as Gwen looked around for something out of the ordinary. Seeing a rather rustled tree to her right, she pointed in that direction and ran towards it, heaving breathlessly as she tried her best to keep moving forward. 

“So why here?” Ryan asked. Gwen looked around, put her hand on the tree, and felt part of it slither away. Pulling her hand back, she ran into Ryan as she looked up. Larry, still holding B, roared at the Giraffes and the team all screamed.

“Wait if Larry is here,” Bridgette said, tripping over one of Larry’s roots. Looking up, she saw that there were several folders on the tree. “GUYS UP THERE!”

Gwen looked up to see where Bridgette was pointing and she grabbed the person closest to her, Katie, and started running towards the tree. Bending on her back, she created enough of a stool for Katie to step up and reach their team’s folder. “THERE’S ENOUGH FOR ALL OF US!”

“TAKE THEM!” Ryan shouted, trying to pull Trent out of the way of a rampaging Larry. 

Katie dropped from the tree with the maps in hand, handed most of them to Gwen, and hid behind a tree as Larry slowly calmed down, releasing B. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie_ **

Whew! I did that! Now the team won’t see me as some thirsty barnacle! I hope I impressed the hot guys back home! They’re going to freak.

* * *

The Giraffes crowded around Katie as she ran off to the destination on the map, Sadie far behind the pack and only being propped up by Trent this time.

The Birds continued to march and bumped into the Rabbits. “Hey, who said you could follow us?” Lightning asked indignantly.

“Oh Lighting,” Alejandro said quietly. “It was but a mere coincidence.”

“I don’t speak spanish and you know it, buckaroo,” Lightning said angrily.

Before the football jock could escalate the situation, Eva and Leshawna stepped between the two and diffused the situation. “Come on Lightning, that’s not the goal right now!” Leshawna said frustratedly. “Just keep your eye on the prize.”

“Well,” Alejandro said, clearing his throat. “It seems as though both of our teams are quite lost. I suppose teaming up would do no harm, especially muy pronto en este concurso.”

The Birds looked at each other with shrugs, and Eva swept Alejandro up and began running with his directions.

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

...What? I’m not allowed to gush over hot guys? I’m not a girly girl but I’m still a girl!

* * *

Sky and Jasmine sat up, some hundreds of feet away from their teammates, and Mike dangled from a tree with his shirt rolling down. “Ay, yo, hot stuff,” Vito called out. “Don't get me wrong you all are pretty but I’d rather see you with my feet below my head, no?”

Both of them sighed as Jasmine reached up and took Mike down, gently. “Wow thanks,” Mike said. “Where even are we?” he asked.

Sky shrugged. “I’ll go look around, I got a piece of the map somehow. That stupid venus fly trap was way too powerful. How did you survive that Mike?”

“Beats me,” he said with a shrug. “I don’t think I ever encountered that thing, and Zoey’s usually the one who knows how to deal with the mutants.”

“Well we better stick close so we don’t get too bogged down,” Jasmine said, instinctively trying to fix her hat. She looked up to see that it was stuck in the tree. As she sighed, she reached up and put it on her head.

“I don’t remember what happened,” Mike said sheepishly. “Where is our team?”

“Umm,” Sky started. “I thought you knew but...I guess that we’re all separated after the Larry attack. I think we just have to get to them.”

“Right,” Mike said with a nervous chuckle. “Where’s the map?”

“I’ve got one,” Jasmine said. “Stick together and we’ll be day quicker than an emu runs.”

Mike stared at Jasmine for a hot minute. “Don’t I know you from… somewhere else?” he asked.

“Not likely, I’ve lived in Australia for a good chunk of my life.” Mike dropped the conversation for a moment as the three continued to hunt for their team. As they made their way through the forest, Sky diverged from the group upon hearing the familiar whimpering. 

“Hey Dave,” Sky said. “Join us.”

“Us?” Dave asked. 

“Jasmine and Mike are with us,” she said simply. “Though I doubt they notice that I’m gone.” As the two of them looked over, they could see Jasmine and Mike intensely in conversation, laughing as though they were old friends.

“When did Jasmine join our team?”

“She didn’t,” Sky said. “We’re just friends because of circumstance.”

“Right.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

Now that Anne Maria is gone we don’t really need to stay with Mike and Zoey and Duncan and Cameron. It might be better for me and Sky in the end. I wonder if we can spin Mike and Jasmine fraternizing… (sniffs air) It smells like a mutated plant in here. What happened?

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Brick scoped out the territory that Larry was patrolling, signalling to Leshawna and Noah to move forward ever so slightly to a conveniently placed rock. Once Leshawna sidled in tightly, he pointed to Alejandro to command his team to move forward. The Spaniard pointed to Beardo on his team to make a diverting noise. As Beardo made his noise, Sammy threw a rock in the same general direction of the noise. 

The fly trap ran away and Lightning, Justin, and Eva ran to their maps. Yanking it off of the tree, Justin elbowed Lightning and ran towards his team. “Let’s go!” he shouted. The rest of his team followed as he sprinted through the underbrush.

“Sha-dang,” Lightning said. “Models hurt more than they should.”

“Quit your yapping,” Eva said. “We’ve got our maps so let’s go.”

Leshawna and Noah stood up from their rock, the former holding what looked to be Mr. Coconut in her palms. “Well that’s what we get for trying to work with twice the eel,” Noah said as he instinctively grabbed Mr. Coconut.

“The point is we got our maps, so let’s skedaddle,” Scott said, making his voice heard for the first time in a while. As his team looked at him blankly, he shrugged. “Just because I’m a rat doesn’t mean I don’t want to win this challenge.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Mr. Coconut_ **

The coconut stares at the camera before falling into the toilet. 

* * *

  
  


Thanks to Gwen and Katie’s quick deciphering skills, the Giraffes pulled ahead of the pack and made it to the center of the supply stations. “Go for the big one!” Sadie shouted as she finally caught up.

The big one she referred to was a giant tent with an equally large blanket, two sets of fishing gear, a basket, and even three sleeping bags. “Nice to know that if we get attacked by bears, or Izzy for that matter, then we’d be cozy,” Trent commented as he loaded the three sleeping bags into his arms. 

As they moved through the rest of the pile, it was clear that there were more amenities lying in wait, including several hats and a plethora of umbrellas. “We don't need this umbrella, do we?” Cody asked. Just then, a gust of wind blew through the area, opened the umbrella Cody was holding, and the lightweight was carried through the forest. 

“Crap!” Sadie said, chasing after Cody before tripping over a waterproof tarp. She and Katie helped each other to their feet and chased after Cody.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sadie and Katie_ **

Sadie: That was funny but we don’t want him to get mauled by a bear again!

Katie: Oh em gee no! What would Sierra say?

Sadie: She’d probably kill us.

Katie: … point made… I hope there’s a boy out there that thinks we’re worth dying for!

* * *

Geoff, Bridgette, and Gwen looked as Ryan and Trent strained to take more of the supplies. “This is all we can take,” Gwen said, taking a pillow from Ryan. “Let’s just get going.”

“Alright,” Trent said agreeably. “Wait, was there anything in there that we could use to start a fire?”

“I think it’s in the pillow,” Ryan said.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

...I hate to do this but if we wind up without fire then we can just blame Gwen. She hasn’t been the biggest fan of me lately, and that stirs dissent and that means I could go home...I know for a fact there isn’t fire in the pillow.

* * *

“Really?” Gwen said skeptically.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Fuck

* * *

Bridgette rummaged around in the pillow and came up empty handed. She turned to the others and shrugged. As she opened her palms a match fell out. “...is this it?” Bridgette asked.

“Huh,” Ryan said. “I could have sworn I put more in there.” Trent and Gwen looked at the rookie awkwardly and pressed on. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

...That seemed kind of out of character for him, didn’t it? Ah well, we have fire, and we aren’t gonna lose. I hope Cody didn’t get eaten by Ella’s geese or whatever.

* * *

“Well the map says to go left at this rock,” Zeke said aloud. “Is that what your map says Beardo?”

The boombox let out an inquisitive sound and flipped his map around. The two looked at each other and glanced towards Justin, who was also flipping around his map. “This one seems fine to me,” Justin said loudly. “Maybe you’re just not reading it well enough,” Justin said loudly. 

Alejandro grabbed both Justin and Zeke’s map and compared the two. “We’ve been going around in circles, Justin lead us si te puedes,” Alejandro remarked.

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

Hmph, about time that the eel is gonna respect me! I hope Anne Maria likes that I’m taking charge

* * *

“See anything?” a voice asked as Jo looked over a bush. 

“Just the camping supplies,” Jo said gruffly. She pulled the voice, Cameron, up by his hoodie and the two looked over. The two of them signalled to their teammates and they all spread out into the field where the camping material was. “Don’t even think about getting that barbecue! It’s mine!”

“Yeah and who is gonna carry that?” Zoey asked, getting annoyed with Jo’s ego. “Hey Duncan, do you see anything of the others?”

“Nothing up here,” Duncan said from his perch on the tree. “Yo Court! Do you see anything?”

“Don’t call me Court!” Courtney said as she slid down from the tree. “Let’s just get the stuff and go. There’s only so much forest.”

“...hmm,” Zoey said thoughtfully.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

I thought she’d be more concerned about that… Dave, Sky, Mike… what does she have against Mike?

* * *

“Okay we can find them later,” Duncan said agreeably. “Let’s see what we can do with these supplies! I know how to make a good deal of barbecue so we’re getting the grill.”

“I can take you all on at once! You’ll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands!” Jo shouted

“That can be arranged!” Duncan shouted back. Their conversation was cut short as they heard footsteps rapidly approaching. The silent genius rounded a corner and looked at the two teams as they resolved their argument. Clinging to his back was Dave as he fell to the ground unceremoniously. 

“Oh good,” Jo said. “Let’s get going Bob.”

The silent genius looked at her quietly and she shrugged. “Would you rather I call you Beverly?”

The two ran off, leaving the Horses to delegate the piles. “I know Cameron can’t take much, and neither can you neatfreak,” Duncan snarled. 

“Hey I ‘m competent!” Dave started. “I can pull my weight! I’ll take the tent!” 

“There’s more important things to argue about!” Courtney shouted. “Let’s just go, we have enough, and something tells me Mike, Jasmine and Sky have their heads on straight.”

She grabbed a metal grill and stormed off, dragging the grill in the dirt as Cameron tried his best to jog up to her, toilet paper in hand. “Well?” Zoey asked the boys. 

“Let’s go then,” Duncan said dismissively.

Just as the last of the Horses left, Alejandro and Justin steered the Rabbits into the clearing. “THEY PICKED IT CLEAN!” Justin shouted.

Just as his words left his mouth a tumbleweed flew into Beardo’s hair, disappearing without a trace. “Let’s just take it all, then,” Sammy recommended. “And they might have gotten lost in the wind, huh?”

“Fat chance we can get any of this,” Heather grumbled. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

...Don’t blame me for being optimistic, did Alejandro not fuck her in the right way today?

* * *

Ignoring her snipe, Sammy and Ella moved through the piles and picked up three of the remaining piles. As Ella picked at some dried fruits several animals showed up. “Do you want to help?” she asked them ever so sweetly. The animals looked at each other and shrugged. What could they lose? Sammy and Ella put a sleeping bag on the deer and gave a small bag of food for two birds to carry. 

“Well I guess they’ll help, but we need more food,” Zeke said thoughtfully, noting Owen eyeing the deer hungrily. “There’s some twine over there, we can make some fishing gear.”

The Rabbits picked the area clean before leaving, three animals in tow.

The five teams were now making their way to their campsites. However the Doves who were scattered thin because of Larry the plant. Jo and B using their map were walking through the forest looking for their clearing. 

“So, Beverly what’s new with you?” Jo asked, receiving a shrug from the silent genius.

“You seriously just refuse to speak don’t you. But I never thanked you for this but thanks for helping me in that talent show thing. I probably would have gotten us sent to the ceremony if it weren’t for you,” Jo spoke looking straight ahead but a slight smile traced her face.

B nodded in response and gave her a smile.

“Well Jo I didn’t expect to hear those words out of your mouth,”

“Ah what the fuck Dawn, stop creeping up on people like that. And you don’t say a word. GOT IT” Jo stated getting in Dawn’s face. The pixie girl blinked quietly and shrugged. “Perfect, now let’s--”

DJ, just jogging up to the team after getting lost for a hot minute, joined B and Dawn watching the jockette run into spider web after spider web, punctuated profusely by profanity. The brickhouse stifled a laugh.

“Got something to say softy!” Jo yelled, turning to face DJ, making him jump slightly.

“Nothing Jo, nothing,”

“And you’ll continue to say nothing until I tell you to say something,” Jo stated, pointing her finger at DJ’s chest.

“What are you Chef?” DJ chuckled remembering Chef’s line from season one.

“No I’m nothing like that oaf.”

“Jo calm down, we need to get to the campsite,” Dawn reasoned.

“Ugh.” Jo threw her hands up in defeat.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

Don’t blame me. She told me not to say anything. And her aura is blissfully unaware that we’ll vote her out if we lose. Vengeance is mother nature’s attack dog and she will get bitten.

* * *

“And this looks like the spot,” Gwen read, suddenly coming to a stop. Her other members looked around at the little glade they were in. Katie and Sadie finally pulled Cody down and the technogeek fell into a little creek they were in, rising up spitting out snails. “...escargot, perfect.”

“Oh em gee,” Sadie squirmed. “NO! Why don’t Katie and I just go look for blueberries? They’re like, the best!”

“Only if one of us goes with you,” Ryan said. 

“Like, we only like, got lost once,” Katie said. “Just because of that, we’re taking you!” Katie and Sadie grabbed Ryan by the arms as the football jock looked on helplessly. 

“Cody, how about you me and Trent pitch up our three tents?” Geoff asked.

The three boys looked at each other for an uncomfortably long time before Bridgette snapped the smallest tent up. “Now you only have to pitch two tents.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

That’s what I like about Bridgette, she pitches tents like a guy. It’s really helpful.

* * *

Gwen stepped out of the glade and hunted for firewood, dragging Bridgette behind her. “Okay,” Gwen said, kneeling over some firewood. “Is it cool if we talk soon?” the goth asked. 

Bridgette turned around and kneeled over as well, careful not to tear her shorts on the ruffage on the ground. “Sure, about what?”

“About...about your distraction…”

“Oh,” Bridgette said, deflated. “Later tonight?”

“Yeah,” Gwen said in a hushed tone. “That works.”

“Let’s just get this wood then.”

“Sure,” Gwen replied.

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

Ryan is an oddball. He has Bridgette wrapped around his finger yet he does nothing. Perhaps he’s playing the long game. With this large of a cast it wouldn’t surprise me.

* * *

The Rabbits on the other hand weren’t that smooth sailing after going around in circles for the past hour they realized finally that they had two different maps.

“Mi amigos we’ve been going around in circles. We need to figure out which map is correct,” Alejandro addressed his team.

“I think my map is most definitely correct,” Justin said holding his map up.

“But do we know that for sure, perhaps Beardo’s map is correct,” Sammy reasoned pointing to the beatboxer’s map.

“Hmm, is anyone here good at reading maps?” Ella asked the group.

In response Alejandro raised his hand and took the maps from Beardo and Justin, albeit] the latter was somewhat reluctant to do so. 

“Hmm it appears, we are here on the map,” Pointing to one location on Beardo’s map. “However on Justin’s we are here,” Pointing to another spot on Justin’s map. “We are closer to the campsite, so I say we follow his map and if it’s wrong we follow Justin’s” Alejandro decided, earning nods of agreement from his fellow campers.

“Alright then let us get moving then. We should get to the site before sun down,” Alejandro stated waving his teammates along to follow him.

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

I don’t trust that slimy eel. I bet he knows that my map is right and is going to do something to make sure I take the blame for our map problems.

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

I could very easily make Justin take the fall for our problems today by following his map, but I value sleep and comfort over a move that will probably get nowhere. 

* * *

While the Doves had reunited and the Rabbits were lost, Mike, Dave, and Sky were busy searching for their team wandering aimlessly through the woods.

“You think they just left us behind? Wouldn’t be surprised with how careless Duncan and Courtney can be with their teammates,” Dave stated.

“I doubt that, Zoey wouldn’t just leave us behind,” Mike stated.

“And besides Courtney and Duncan want to win and they know that they need all of us to return in order to make that happen,” Sky reasoned, placing her hand on Dave’s shoulder.

“Yeah I guess you’re right. They’re probably looking for us right now!” Dave said optimistically.

“Hey there’s our campsite,” Courtney said pointing to the clearing.

“Hey sense, we know where our campsite is maybe we should go looking for our lost teammates?” Zoey asked.

“They’ll find their way here eventually,” Duncan said brushing the comment aside.

“And what if they don’t. We’ll lose the challenge” Zoey pointed out.

“Alright you have a point. You and four eyes can go look for them, Courtney and I will stay back and keep guard on camp,” Duncan decided.

“Alright, we’ll be back before you know it,” Zoey said, smiling to her compatriots. 

“Seriously Duncan, do you want us to lose. Now we only have two people for sure making it back to camp,” Courtney complained.

“Oh can it princess, they would have left anyway,” Duncan said, taking a seat on a tree stump. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

Silence was left in the air, neither saying a word. Both turned to one another with curled lips, clearly something besides silence was in the air. “You remember when--” both started.

“Sorry,” they said awkwardly. “You go ahead, no you go ahead.”

Once again, silence returned. The two of them looked at each other and sighed. Duncan held his hand out for Courtney to begin. “The contract was stupid,” Courtney said abruptly. “That’s my fault. I can’t change anything of you. Now I know that.”

“Wow Princess, now I don’t feel bad admitting that me kissing Gwen was such a dumb move.”

“They both were,” both readily agreed. 

Looking off in the distance, Duncan shifted on his tree stump and made a place for Courtney to sit next with him. Graciously and surprisingly, she took it. “Do you ever just want to go back? To Island?”

Duncan tensed abruptly before letting out a sigh. “I tell you Princess, I do.”

“It seemed so much more fun back then. Before all the idols and the contracts and the faulty confessionals. And here we are now, the exact same campsite during that one challenge.”

“You have that long of a memory?”

“Yeah, I guess I do Ogre.” The two sat on the stump for a hot minute, neither one moving. The tranquility of the scene was finally interrupted when they heard Dave screaming about bats and broomsticks and witches and something about mastication. “Ah great,” Courtney said, snippiness returning to her voice.

“I got him,” Duncan grumbled as he walked off screen

Oh hey Dunca—Hey wait WHAT ARE YOU DO—OW! Owww! O-OWW! OOWWWWWWWW!!

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

(His underwear is over his head) Why does Duncan hate me all of a sudden? If he saw what I saw he’d be screaming too! (underwear snaps and Dave screams)

* * *

Meanwhile the Birds were moving at a more constant pace than their rivals. Noah and Brick being relatively good map readers worked together to decipher the map leading to a relatively easy trip to their campsite.

“What did I tell you Noah, teamwork makes the dream work,” Brick said, smiling down on his egg headed friend.

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Noah said rolling his eyes.

“Alright team let’s get this campsite set up. Scott, Leshawna, and I will set up the tents. Noah you get some kindling for the fire and Lighting and Eva you get food.” As Brick marched off, he failed to notice the muscle-woman’s rather displeased face.

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

I’m not normally the one to be bossed around but if I raise my voice now then I’ll be going for sure. I’d rather see Lightning or especially Scott get away.

* * *

“You got it army man, Sha-Lightning won’t disappoint,” Lightning shouted, sprinting off into the forest.

“Ugh, Lightning damn it slow down before I clobber you,” Eva yelled out in anger chasing down the jock.

“Great. Now I have to deal with idiot jock and anger management. Thanks Brick,” Noah stated dryly, rolling his eyes at Brick, before making his way into the forest.

“No problem buddy,” Brick smiled, either ignorant to Noah’s sarcasm or just didn’t care. “Alright let’s go guys, we have tents to set up,” Brick said, grabbing Leshawna and Scott and bringing them over to the tents in question.

**_Montage Begin_ **

The Rabbits had finally managed to reach their destination and had begun setting up. Despite Heather’s complaints about working, Alejandro got her to at least get some twigs for a fire. Ella, Justin, and Beardo stayed back to set up the tents. Beardo and Ella managed to set up the first tent with relative ease, however Justin was struggling as he kept complaining about how the tent could ruin his skin complexion. Much to his teammates dismay.

However on the Giraffes things were a bit more smooth running. Katie and Sadie were sent on firewood duty. Bridgette, Gwen, and Geoff took care of the tents and unlike the Rabbits they got them set up with ease. Despite the obvious tension among the group they seemed to be working like a well oiled machine tonight.

Jasmine had finally reached the Doves camp after Dawn had managed to find her walking through the woods. Jo had gone searching for food, while B stayed back to set up the tents and DJ went to get firewood. All in all the Doves were actually doing well in a challenge and may not face elimination for once. However as with the Giraffes there was still some slight tension between Jasmine and Jo.

The Horses were doing okay. Duncan, Zoey, and Courntey had gone searching for food. Cameron and Dave were on fire wood detail and Mike and Sky were on the tents. Considering that these people were some of the best Total Drama players in history, the Horses are now a force to be reckoned with now that they all had one goal in mind. Winning.

And lastly the Birds, who following Brick’s orders were working well. Lighting and Eva caught some fish and by the time they got back a fire was started and the tents were set up. It seemed as though most of the teams, key word most, were successful in their camping endeavors and should be able to pull out a victory today. But you never know, Total Drama is a crazy place.

**_Montage End_ **

Many of the Doves had gone to bed at this point. However Jo and Jasmine were still awake working to put out the fire.

“So Jasmine, you were with Mr.MPD did you get any dirt on him?” Jo asked bluntly.

“No, and secondly if I did why would I tell you,” Jasmine said, turning her head to face the jockette.

“Aw come on we can use it against him like Scott did in our season,” Jo reasoned.

“I will never sink to Scott’s level let alone discuss a friend’s secrets with the likes of you.”

“Oh so you’re fraternizing with the enemy now?”

“So, if you have a problem with it I can personally guarantee that you’ll be returning to the playa tomorrow.”

“Would you two shut up, some of us are trying to sleep and are tired of hearing your bickering,” Dawn shouted which also earned a groan of agreement from DJ.

“Sorry mate, we were just heading to bed,” Jasmine said, glaring at Jo.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

Jo is literally a female version of Scott. She just tries to find people’s weaknesses just to use those weaknesses against them. She makes me sick.

* * *

Many of the campers had entered a restful dream state when midnight struck. However for the Horses that was not the case. Mike was moving around and talking in his sleep which was not unnoticed by the resident criminal.

“Mike you know you need me to win,” A more sinister voice spoke.

“No I don’t, I did just fine last time,” Mike said this time.

“You were weak. I am better than all of us. I have all of our strengths and no weaknesses,” The voice said clearly angry.

“You’re too reckless, and could ruin everything I’ve done. My friendships. My relationship with Zoey. My chances of winning,” Mike stated, more determined than usual.

“What the fuck is going on,” Duncan wispered to himself confused at Mike’s voice switching.

“Alright buckaroo your time is up, let Mike compete,” Manitoba this time spoke.

“NO THIS IS MY TIME,” The voice shouted, causing Duncan to sit up and look over to his alliance mate who appeared to be shaking. Duncan leaned over and put his hand over Mike’s mouth forcing him to wake up.

Mike turned to Duncan with a sort of death glare saying what the fuck dude.

“You were yelling and shaking man, thought you were having some freakish nightmare or something. Thought it better you wake up rather than stay in it,” Duncan whispered to Mike.

Mike gave a relieved sigh and said “Thanks man, I appreciate it.”

“Hey, no problem man, but we need to get back to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

I don’t think what I saw is real. But he looked and sounded eerily similar to that kid I met in juvie. But I’m not sure. I may want to talk to Zoey about it at some point because right now Mike is scaring the shit out of me.

* * *

As most of the rabbits slept, Justin put a hand over Beardo’s face. Alarmed, Beardo woke up, almost screaming before Justin shushed him. “Do I have your vote against Alejandro?” Frantically, the soundbox nodded, wanting to go back to sleep. “Good.”

The model removed his hand and ran it under a stream of water nearby. Beardo looked as Justin walked up and did the same to Ezekiel.

* * *

**_Confessional, Beardo_ **

Do you think all that time making out with Anne Maria kind of killed his brain cells? He could have just asked me and I would have said yes.

* * *

Justin crept up to Ezekiel, who sleep sneezed and sprayed acid over Justin’s hand. The model stifled a screamed and ran into the stream, tumbling down river.

* * *

**_Confessional, Justin_ **

That could have gone better.

* * *

The sun broke over the forest and the teams all slowly woke up. As B, Dawn, Jo, Jasmine, and DJ looked at their campground, DJ and B set about discarding them. “For fuck’s sake!” Jo shouted. “We don’t have time to do this!”

“Actually,” Dawn said. “Chris said we have to clean up. Don’t you remember?” 

“Well it’s a lot of phooey it is what it is,” Jo grumbled. “I bet those two over there can’t even clean up properly. Just chuck them into a trash bag! That’s how I moved out of my parent’s house!”

“We don’t have any trash bags you chestnut!” Jasmine shouted frustratedly. Before Jo could retort, B threw five bags filled with varying amounts of trash within. “Let’s go to Kookaburras!”

On the other side of the forest, Mike woke up with bags under his eyes, the stress of the night getting to him. He basked in the morning light for a brief moment when he realized the sun was out. “LET’S MOVE!” he shouted, slipping into a russian accent as he sprung out of the tent. Duncan, Dave, and Cameron woke up, rubbing their eyes.

“Looks like he’s back to normal,” Duncan said.

“Normal?” Cameron asked. 

Duncan pulled Cameron aside as they put out the fire. “We’ll talk later.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

Duncan may have a link to Mike’s past and that will help Mike with his DID so much! As a psychologist up and coming I know exactly how valuable testimony from acquaintances is.

* * *

Zoey, Sky, and Courtney woke up similarly and helped Svetlana take down the camp. Once they were all finished, Svetlana took a bow and gasped. “Why do I feel so tired?”

“Svetlana,” his six teammates stated.

“Now let’s run!” Courtney said, trampling through a small field of wildflowers.

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

Was that a dream last night? What happened? 

(He gasps and his hair falls over his head)

You’ll be protected by the strongest of us all

(He gasps)

I still don’t know what’s going on.

* * *

The rabbits looked around as Ezekiel slowly got to cleaning up. “We need to clean now,” Ezekiel said frantically. 

“Oh we don’t have much to do,” Justin said. “Let’s just get going. The sooner we clean the sooner we can get to camp and the sooner we can get those good rewards!”

“Sounds good to me,” Sammy agreed readily. As the lot of them got to cleaning, they were made aware of a sudden roadblock. 

“Que vamos a hacer con este gordo…” alejandro muttered as he kicked Owen’s butt. 

“Hey Al,” Justin asked, oblivious to the villain’s twitching. “Remember that thing in the cabin fever? Does that work when he’s asleep.”

“What thing?” Heather asked indignantly. 

Alejandro snapped his fingers and the team all watched as Owen stood up, pulled his underwear over his head, slathered paint over his face, and started singing ‘Take me out to the ballgame’. As his first verse ended he twirled around and tripped into the stream, bobbing up with a salmon in his mouth. “What?” he asked his team.

“Come on fatass we need to go!”heather said, throwing her shoe at him

* * *

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

(Somehow still eating the salmon) I’d’ve thought that being with Al would have made her happier, not grumpier. I know waking up to that hot Spanish burrito would make me happy any time of the day.

* * *

The birds were marching through the forest, ducking under branches and skipping over massive pieces of poop. As they reached about 75% of the way there, Leshawna and Noah collapsed. “This honeycake can’t make it any longer without becoming a piece of vega keto cake,” Leshawna griped. 

“Spaz,” Scott said before he ran straight into a tree. “Yes Mister White. It was Dr Scarlett in the Mess Hall with the Fossil of a pteranodon!” 

Brick, Lightning, and Eva looked behind them to see that three of their members were all taken out in some regard. “I guess we can take a break,” Brick said.

“That is not an option!” Eva shouted. Hoisting Leshawna onto her shoulder, she threw Scott to Lightning and Noah to Brick. “Let’s move!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

...Id’ be lying if I didn’t think that was attractive, but I’d still be lying if I didn’t think that was intimidating. But there’s a reason we’re keeping her longer than Scott and Lightning and that’s why!

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

What better way to throw my weight around than carrying the pieces of deadweight? After we get rid of Scott then I’d be able to convince them to get rid of Noah. Seriously, this game isn’t a game of brains.

* * *

“THERE’S THE CAMP!” Gwen said as she felt a sudden surge of energy course through her legs. She made it over the finish line and threw her pack onto the ground, breathing heavily as she waited for her team to make it. To her shock, she found all five members of the Doves all waiting peacefully. “...well second place isn’t bad…”

Instinctively she walked to the totem pole and knocked on it twice. She looked to the finish line and saw a huge tumble of campers all fall into the finish line. She could spot all members of her team and she breathed a sigh of relief. “Wow,” Ryan said, breaking free from the pack. “Good job Gwen.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen/Ryan_ **

...I still don’t trust him/her

* * *

The horses pulled themselves free from the pile as they all shed their packs. “Well, we aren't’ last,” Dave said optimistically. 

“No thanks to you,” Duncan snorted. 

“Hey, we’re safe,” Mike said. “That’s all that matters.”

“Heh, yeah,” Duncan said. “Now which losers are we waiting for?”

No sooner had he asked the question that Eva plowed into him. Leshawna fell onto Duncan and the punk let out a small groan of pain. “Consider that Karma for how you treated Harold,” Leshawna said primly. Scott, Brick, Noah, and Lightning all made their way past the finish line.

“And it looks like the rabbits are going home!” Chris announced. “Doves, come with me to get your $200 tuck shoppe shopping spree. Giraffes, you get a new appliance set that will be shipped to your house. And Horses, you all win two new fluffy pillows! Birds, just be lucky you all aren’t kicking one of you off of the island.”

“Where are the Rabbits?” Brick asked. He caught the five dollars Chris threw to him as Chris looked on the monitors. “Five dollars isn’t an answer.”

“...chef they’re not even 10% of the way there...can you go get them?” Chris asked tiredly.

“On it,” the chef grumbled. “The rest of you, it’s a free day today!” 

Chef drove out into the forest to retrieve said Rabbits much to the dismay of Alejandro and Heather after they had been informed of their loss.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

It’s unfortunate that we lost and it’s clear mi amor Heather and I are on the chopping block tonight. However if I can earn two votes I can at least get a tie with most likely myself and Justin.

* * *

Alejandro’s first target was Owen, from experience he knew any sort of food could sway Owen to his side. Sneaking into Chef’s pantry in the back of the kitchen he searched for what Heather used in season one. He spent about a minute crawling around the pantry before laying his eyes on his desired prize. A giant uneated chocolate cake. Alejandro grabbed the cake from its shelf and quietly snuck out before Chef came back from who knows where.

Alejandro with the cake in both hands made his way to the boys cabin. He opened the door to find Owen and Justin talking to each other on their respective beds. As Alejandro creaked the door open the two boys turned their heads towards the noise that revealed Alejandro.

“Owen can I speak to you for a second,” The eel asked.

“Sure,” The fat boy responded, earning a worried look from the original pretty boy of season one.

The two boys stood across from each other on the Rabbits’ porch with Alejandro holding the cake behind his back. 

“Owen, I want to strike a deal with you mi amigo,” Alejandro started. “If I give you this cake are you willing to vote for Justin in tonight’s vote,” Alejandro continued revealing the delectable chocolate cake.

“Sure Al, you’ve got my vote,” Owen smiled, grabbing the cake away from Alejandro and heading back inside.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

Easy as cake. Now onto my next target, whether it be Beardo or Ezekiel I just need one of the two but both would be ideal. However I heard a rumor that Ezekiel and Cody stabbed Topher in the back so I don’t know if those two are to be trusted.

* * *

As Alejandro searched for Ezekiel and Beardo, Sammy and Ella were meeting in the Mess Hall to decide who to vote off. The choices were obvious, Heather or Alejandro.

“Personally I think the choice is obvious, Heather or Alejandro who do we go with?” Sammy asked her partner.

“They are both evil however Alejandro is more likely to help our team whereas as much as I don’t like to be mean, Heather at times is a liability,” Ella explained.

“I’m inclined to agree, but Alejandro is a bigger threat. We all know what they both are but Alejandro still has a sphere of influence for some reason. I mean just look at Amy and even Owen.”

“Hmm I agree, but if we eliminate Heather, Alejandro may turn into a mess.”

“Or come after all of us,” Sammy countered.

“I say we go Heather, at least Alejandro helps in challenges more often than not,” Ella reasoned.

“I guess you’re right, best to take one out now while we have the chance. Heck we may get two with one stone,” Sammy agreed, signally the end of the meeting. The two got up and left for their cabin and prepared for the vote tonight.

Even though it was the Rabbits’ elimination tonight it wasn’t stopping Gwen from trying to sway votes to her side and away from Ryan. Gwen and Bridgette sat in the Giraffes’ cabin while Sadie and Katie were presumably in the showers.

“Hey Bridgette I wanna talk to you about Ryan again,” Gwen said, turning her body to face her friend.

Bridgette, who was lying in her bed, sat up to face her friend as well before speaking. “Gwen I know what you’re going to say and I’m not falling for him. I learned my lesson from seasons past.”

“No, it's just that I think he could be turning into Alejandro. He’s got Sadie and Katie wrapped around his finger in just a day. Zeke and Beardo when they were here were glued to him, and Cody seems to trust him a little too much and I’m worried you’re falling into the same trap.”

“Let’s be real here if anyone good looking was on the same team as Sadie and Katie they’d be wrapped around their finger just look at Justin. But aside from that, I’m not falling into a trap. I know what I’m doing,” Bridgette reasoned.

“Look I’ve dealt with the likes of Heather and Alejandro for seasons on end, I know what I’m saying.”

“So have I. I may not be as good of a player as you but, I’ve got just as much experience as you. Ryan seems genuine and I trust him as a teammate. We’ve haven’t come last since we eliminated Topher, I think we’re fine.”

“I’m just saying Bridgette he isn’t to be trusted. He wants to win just like the rest of him and he might do everything in his power to do that.” 

“Gwen drop it. I know you don’t trust him but I do so just drop it.”

“Fine then, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

I get Gwen is trying to protect me but I don’t need her to protect me, I know what I’m doing I’ve learned from season’s past.

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

Bridgette is going to get played in the end. I don’t trust Ryan at all. We’ve seen this before with Alejandro, he’s doing the same thing. It won’t surprise me if she winds up stuck to a pole-- or worse!

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest Alejandro was attempting to gain Ezekiel’s and Beardo’s vote. Zeke and Beardo were sitting by a rock practicing Ezekiel’s raps as Alejandro walked over.

“Ezekiel, Beardo my friends. I was wondering if we could make a deal?” Alejandro questioned waving to the two boys.

“What sort of deal eh,” Ezekiel responded.

“A deal to eliminate Justin,” Alejandro stated, cutting to the chase.

“What would you offer in return for us voting off Justin?” Beardo replied.

“You’d gain protection from myself and Heather and we can guarantee for however long these teams last that you’ll survive until it’s just us four.”

“Hmm, we didn’t have any plans for the vote so I guess we’ll vote Justin,” Beardo replied, waving off Alejandro.

“I’ll leave you guys be,” Alejandro stated walking away from the pair.

“Should we do it eh?”

“I don’t trust him, I say we vote him out,”

“But, do we want one of them after us or have them on our side eh?”

“I’d rather have the eel gone I don’t trust him,”

“You have a point eh. But I think sending Justin home could be good to,”

“Well it’s clear we aren’t in any immediate danger so let’s just see where the votes fall,” Beardo decided.

* * *

**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Rabbits, welcome back to the Elimination Ceremony. Last time you guys voted off Amy for your troubles, now who will you guys vote off after Sadie and Katie swapped with Ezekiel and Beardo. In a few minutes we’ll find out. Keep in mind that if you don’t receive a marshmallow you’ll be eliminated and will take the Boat of Losers to the Playa de Losers. Now moving onto the vote,” Chris explained, picking up the infamous plate of marshmallows.

“The following players are safe.”

“Ella”

“Sammy”

“Owen”

“Beardo”

“Ezekiel”

Each of them got up and walked over to Chris and picked up their safety for the night. “All of you received no votes tonight however I can’t say the same for the three of you. Each of you at one point or another has played the role of villain. Some were more successful than others. However one of you received more votes than the others. First safe is…”

“Heather”

“And finally the nineteenth person voted out of Total Drama Island Revived is… Justin.” Chris stated shocking many sitting at the bonfire, even Chris.

“What, you voted me off instead of those two,” Justin shouted pointing at the eel and ice queen.

“Bye bye pretty boy,” Heather smiled slyly with a wave.

“Sorry Justin, you’re still hot… I mean… ugh,” Owen sputtered

“Whatever I guess, at least I get to be with Anne,” Justin swooned walking to the dock of shame with Owen and Ezekiel waving solemnly behind him as he left with Alejandro and Heather smirking behind him. The evil power couple had arrived and they came to play.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

One more down. Thirty-two left to go, and with this immunity idol I’ll be safe for a while. Alejandro and I are going to be sitting pretty for a while. 

**_Confessional, Ezekiel_ **

Maybe I should have voted Heather or Alejandro eh. But I guess I would rather have Justin gone than have one of them after me eh.

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

Beardo troubles me, he isn’t as easily persuaded as Ezekiel is. Maybe I underestimated how easily the boombox could make friends, and for that matter be rubbed off by them. Por lo menos he didn’t wind up making fast friends with Staci… but those he did make friends with… let’s say his friends are going to have to worry just as much as he is.

* * *

“Well then, Alejandro and Heather are back finally. We needed someone other than Scott playing the villain this season. Is Beardo in hot water or is Alejandro making an empty threat? Will I ever mix the teams up? Will the Giraffes lose sense now they have the most players on their team remaining? You will only find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island Revived.

* * *

**_Votes_ **

**Beardo:** I’m voting off Alejandro, like Noah said in Season three, he’s an eel dipped in grease.

**Heather:** Bye Justin, only my hot boyfriend will be staying today.

**Alejandro:** Justin it was fun while it lasted but it’s time for you to go.

**Justin:** Alejandro needs to go, I’m the good looking one not him.

**Ezekiel:** I’d rather vote Heather or Alejandro eh. But I’d rather get one minor villain out rather than a major one and earn the ire of the other one eh.

**Ella:** Heather is too cruel to be on this show any longer.

**Sammy:** I vote Heather, do I even need to explain why.

**Owen:** Hmm, I guess I vote Justin because Alejandro gave me that cake

* * *

**And that’s the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Would love to see more theories on this story and as always leave reviews. And also Hopps and I are looking for an artist to do some art for this story. If you’re interested please message me through discord. You can find me using the link to my server on my profile page.**

**52nd: Harold, (vote 6-5 in favor of Harold)**

**51st: Sierra (vote 6-5 Sierra received second most)**

**50th: Staci (9-1)**

**49th: Max (9-1)**

**48th: Jo (4-3-2-1) Returned**

**48th: Leonard (5-5, enough votes were canceled to send Leonard home over Scarlett)s**

**47th: Rodney (6-3)**

**46th: Shawn (8-1, in favor of Scott but Scott played an idol)**

**45th: Topher (7-2-1)**

**44rd: Lindsay (6-5)**

**43nd: Amy (9-1)**

**42st: Dakota (Vote 5-2-1 Dakota received most votes)**

**41th Beth (Vote 5-2-1 Beth received second most)**

**40th Tyler (6-2-1)**

**39th Scarlett (3-3, votes null saboteur eliminated Scarlett)**

**38th Sam (4-1)**

**37th Izzy (3-3-2 Nomination vote, Izzy was selected by saboteur to go)**

**36th Sugar (4-2-1)**

**35th Anne Maria (4-2-1-1)**

**34th Justin (4-2-2)**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Beardo, Ezekiel, Sammy, Alejandro, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses: Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, D.J., Jasmine, Jo.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scott, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Eva.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Sadie, Katie, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Gwen**


	17. Drama Dooby Doo

**Welcome back folks, hope all is well in these times. This chapter is going to be a doozy and throw a lot of you for a loop like ch5 did for many of you. I hope you all enjoy and please join the Discord. Also Hopps and I will be taking a small hiatus from TDIR as Hopps is losing motivation for the story and I've been wanting to focus on my Danganronpa story for a little bit now but don't worry we will finish this story.**

_ **And also check out Nowarin who’s been doing fanart of this story on both Tumbler and Instagram Tumblr name is nowarin-0 and Insta is Nowarin.draws** _

* * *

“Welcome back viewing audience. Last time Justin took the dock of shame following Alejandro masterful manipulation. Some emotional moments were felt while others distrust each other to the max. Who will be eliminated in this episode. You’ll find out soon enough.”

* * *

The cameras around Camp Wawanakwa popped out of the ground, disturbing the natural wildlife, throwing trash away, and even scaring a couple of interns.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

The cameras seemed to fly through the camp where Ryan, Cody, Beardo, Bridgette and Ezekiel were sitting on some rocks talking strategy, while Gwen watched them from a distance and not too far away Duncan, Cameron, Zoey, Dave, Sky and Mike were doing the same, but a silhouette of Anne Maria could be seen in the distance.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Amy and Sammy were battling it out on the row boat which then promptly fell over the waterfall, which showed a scared Cameron attempting to cross until the log plummeted below him.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Then the camera zoomed over to the beach to see the BFFL alliance hugging with an angry Jo and a disappointed Amy staring at them.

_I wanna be famous._

Then the camera switches to Bridgette and Geoff having their backs turned with anger in their eyes with Topher egging them on, but Geoff then stares over to where Sammy is and his face turns from a bit of discomfort to a bit of happiness.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

The scene then switches to Duncan and Courtney exchanging harsh words and waving their arms around, while Sky is trying to make up with Dave but Dave stops her and wraps his arms around her in a hug.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

It was at this point the scene showed a shadowy character speaking to Chris.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

Rodney was failing miserably to ask out Eva who promptly punched him.

_I'll get there one day._

Sam was goofing off in the VR room while Dakota watched amicably.

_Cause, I wanna be famous!_

Then the scene switches to Dawn and Jasmine chasing down Scott by the cabins, before he falls into a trap set by B who was hiding behind some bushes, then the three give each other multiple high fives while Scarlett stared angrily in the distance.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Then it switches to the campfire where you can see everyone there and see Geoff and Ryan giving an awkward fist bump, while a wary Gwen watches the pair.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

It was at this point all of the eliminated campers were shown fading away from the campfire scene, resembling that they have been eliminated.

* * *

  
  


_With the saboteur and Chris in a non disclosable location._

**“** Once again two choices, you can either have the winning team join the vote tonight or have the votes aired tonight,” Chris announced.

“I think the winning team deserves an extra reward Chris,” The saboteur states.

“As always a great choice.”

* * *

  
  


It was another slow morning for the campers. Many were still waking up and groggily making their way to the Mess Hall. Despite this the Giraffes who have had tension building ever since Topher’s elimination were talking strategy with each other. Who to eliminate? Who to keep?

“Cody, wait up,” Gwen called out to the tech geek.

“What’s up Gwen?” 

“I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Sure,” Cody replied, leading her away from the main cabins. ‘What is it you need to talk to me about?”

“It’s about Ryan, I don’t trust him. He reminds me of Alejandro on World Tour, mysterious, likable, and a threat,” Gwen explained as Cody’s eyebrows raised at Gwen’s revelation.

“I assume you’re asking me to vote for him come a possible elimination?” Cody presumed

“Yes. Can I count on your vote?”

“Yes, of course Gwen. Ryan will be next to go.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Cody_ **

Yeah, like I’d definitely vote out my alliance mate. We may be friends but your days of thinking that I’m attracted to you are over.

* * *

As many of the Giraffes had already left for breakfast, a few stragglers were still emptying out of the cabin. Ryan and Bridgette both hesitated as they stepped out of their respective sides before it was clear that both Gwen and Trent were out of earshot.

“Hey Bridgette,” Ryan said, waving to the surfer.

“Oh hey Ryan, I thought you’d already be at the Mess Hall,” Bridgette replied, waving back to her alliance mate.

“Yeah I had a late start this morning,” Ryan chuckled. He rubbed at his eyes briefly and caught the briefest stare from Bridgette. “But, I’ve been meaning to tell you this, but when Zeke was still on the team he overheard Gwen talking to Geoff about eliminating myself.”

“That would explain a few things. She’s been giving me these warnings about you being the next Alejandro,” Bridgette recalled. “Kind of unfounded if you ask me.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. My guess is that she has Trent and Geoff. She’ll probably try to make Cody vote with her after she couldn’t convince you. Then maybe go after Sadie and Katie for insurance,” Ryan guessed.

“That’s what I would do,” Bridgette said, as the pair walked into the Mess Hall.

“Which is why I’m going to beat her to it. But can I ensure your vote against either Trent or Gwen if we lose?”

“I’ll vote for Trent. But I won’t eliminate Gwen. I think I can talk some sense into her,” Bridgette agreed.

* * *

**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

I know Gwen is looking out for me. That’s why I’m going for Trent. She does have a point about distractions, but that’s neither here nor there.”

* * *

  
  


“Cool, let’s hope it all works out.” With a parting wave they headed over to their friends in the mess hall.

As campers strolled in for a morning breakfast. Duncan and Courtney were discussing last night’s events following their confessions of mistakes that were made.

“So…” Duncan began. The two of them awkwardly prodded at their breakfast with some forks. The two shared fleeting glances that would only extend as breakfast went on.

“Duncan… let’s not rush into anything this season,” Courtney stated. The silence resumed as she took a sip of some rather hot water and sunk her teeth into a piece of toast.

“Yeah… maybe we should wait until after the season is over to… you know,” Duncan offered timidly. Again, the two of them looked at each other with a bit of hesitation before a loud sigh came from both. “This stupid season isn’t helping things.”

“Yeah, but we can still work together right?”

“Yeah. Princess, let’s make sure we don’t lose again. Cause I don’t want either of us to go too soon.”

‘It’s not like we won’t see each other again… but yeah, let’s make sure it’s us two in the finale,” Courtney agreed.

* * *

**_Confessional Duncan/Courtney_ **

YES! YES! YES I can salvage my relationship with him/her

* * *

  
  


“Hey guys. How are you guys liking the team?” Ryan asked the BFFLs sitting down next to them.

“OMG it’s so much better than the Rabbits. Less villain and a lot of nice people,” Sadie said ecstatically.

“So true Sadie. But we do miss Sammy and Ella some. But we do love this team. And you guys haven’t lost in a while so it’s an extra bonus,” Katie chimed in.

“Well that’s great to hear. But I wanted to talk to you guys on the possibility of if we lose who’d you guys vote for?”

“Well I for one want to vote out Gwen for what happened in Action. What she did to Trent was SO not cool,” Sadie informed.

“Totally Sadie.”

“Cool, that’s who a lot of us were going to vote for in the hopefully unlikely case that we lose,” Ryan stated, smiling at the pair before getting up to sit with Cody and Bridgette.

* * *

**_Confessional, Katie/Sadie_ **

Sadie **:** OMG Katie a hot guy is going to vote with us tonight

Katie **:** I know right? We are doing so well right now.

* * *

  
  


“Campers I’m sorry… not really--but you’re missing breakfast today as we need to get this challenge going,” Chris announced through his notorious megaphone which was met with a multitude of groans from the campers. “Please head to the VR Lab to receive your challenge.”

After the campers had all arrived Chris began his challenge monologue. “Okay dear campers. We’ve got it at full capacity today, so let’s get going! The generators can only last for so long,” Chris said. “Today’s challenge is bound to be a fan favorite, and maybe even a contestant favorite.”

“As if,” Scott sneered, earning a quick elbow to the ribs from Leshawna. 

“Well today, the house up on the hill is hiding a deep dark secret! One of our eliminated contestants is the mastermind of the diabolical schemes going on! Figure out who are the people behind the masks and find out just who is the mastermind doing all of this!” Chris flipped through the reset of the speech and turned it upside down. “That’s it? No mention of what's in store?”

An intern walked up to Chris and added some more portions to the speech. “Jinkies!”

“I guess we’ll have to figure out what’s going on,” Cody said to his team. A wave of agreement spread through the cast and they all got into the virtual reality headsets. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

These campers grow up so fast! Now they know to get into their place! 

* * *

  
  


From the world of reality the campers all woke up on the grounds of the house on the haunted hill. “So, what exactly are we supposed to do?” Bridgette asked no one in particular.

The campers all looked around before the door to the mansion opened ominously, causing a flock of bats to all fly out, screeching and baring their fangs at the contestants. DJ fainted dead away. “I got him,” both Jo and Jasmine said. The two looked at each other contemptuously before Jo took DJ by the legs and Jasmine took DJ by his upper body.

“In there,” Sammy said, brushing up against her boyfriend involuntarily.

“Why do we have to go together?” Courtney asked.

“Do you see any other places to go? Leshawna sniped.

The contestants all meandered up the walk, spooked by the occasional fog and thunder that rolled in from the expansive grounds, but all made it up intact. “And It looks like Chris made this place bigger on the inside,” Heather noted.

“How else would it be?” Ryan said.

“Ay, no es necesario hablarte,” Alejandro said dismissively. “Come on Heather, conejitos, let’s solve this mystery.”

“Right,” Brick said, looking into the darkness. “Let’s split up and look for clues.”

A look of realization dawned on the teens as the lights in the house slowly turned on.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

Okay, as cliche it is, I love this! Scooby-Doo is--

**_Confessional, Mike_ **

\--crazy--

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

\--classic--

**_Confessional, Ella_ **

\--comfortable--

**_Confessional, Owen_ **

\--satisfying--

**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

\--hilarious--

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

\--sick--

**_Confessional, Lightning_ **

\--outdated--

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

\--meandering--

**_Confessional, Katie and Sadie_ **

\--entertaining--

**_Confessional, Chef_ **

\--tv show there is! 

**_Confessional, Everyone_ **

And I love it!

* * *

  
  


A voice rang through the hall as all the contestants put their hands to their ears. “FINALLY!” Chris shouted. “Do you guys not like Scooby-Doo?”

A medley of disagreement and agreement as several of the campers all debated the individual members of the cast. “You’ll have to find out which of our eliminated contestants are the monsters. And you’ll have to figure out who is controlling them!”

“Sounds good enough, let’s go gang,” Gwen said, turning to the Giraffes. They went down a hall into a rather ornate hallway. 

“If they’re going that way let’s head up,” Brick recommended. He led his Birds up the stairs to the second floor landing and there they split up. The Rabbits ventured down the main hallway as they parted ways with the Doves and the Horses. 

“Why don’t we go outside?” Courtney recommended. “The grounds look big enough to scrounge around. Cameron what do you think? Cameron?”

The horses looked around for Cameron's red hoodie and saw a glimpse of it disappear to an eastern, dilapidated hall. “Ah jeez,” Dave moaned. “But we have to go after him, right?’

“Looks like it,” Sky grumbled. “Let’s go, everyone.”

“Okay mates, looks like we’re free to see the--- where’s Dawn?” Jasmine asked.

The four of them looked around but they couldn’t see hide nor hair of the pixie princess. “You head left, I head right, B goes up and DJ--” Jo’s bossing was cut off as a freak bit of thunder rocked the house. The Brickhouse ran through the halls, screaming his head off, faster than any one of them could chase. “...I guess I’ll find that coward,” Jo grumbled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jo_ **

I’m fairly sure DJ is going next. What good is a jock if they aren’t brave?

* * *

  
  


Down the hallway, Gwen looked into a rather opulent room. Heads of wild animals lined the walls and a rifle was clear in the middle. The group dispersed in the trophy room, Ryan leaning on a bookcase, Katie and Sadie and Bridgette covering their eyes, while Gwen and Geoff investigated just outside the room. “Okay Geoff, let’s just stick together,” Gwen said. The two creeped into the hallway and checked out another room.

“Aw Sweet,” Cody said. “The models on this are great! You can almost feel the fur on them!”

His fellow team members looked at Cody’s fixation with an alligator pelt. “Codester this place is pretty big,” Trent said as he put a hand on Cody's shoulder. “Let’s head off and--”

While Ryan leaned on a bookcase, he felt a sudden shift under him. With a yell he fell through a trapdoor that spawned just below him. “Ryan?” Sadie asked. As she looked at the bookcase curiously Katie investigated the face of a rather lupine trophy. Sadie turned around and saw the wolf head blink. “KATIE LOOK OUT!”

The head Katie was investigating suddenly growled and clamped down, mere milliseconds after Katie leaped back. From the wall the wolfhead revealed a muscular, furry body that howled in pain and The girl screamed into the arms of her best friend and the two of them fled into the mansion. Cody, Trent, and Bridgette alone with the wolf in a seemingly dead end room, ran over to the bookshelf and began pulling books off as the werewolf slowly but surely encroached on them.

The bookshelf suddenly spun and Trent and Bridgette were flung to a luxurious hallway. “That was close,” Bridgette said, out of breath.

“I’ll say,” Trent said. “Wait, where’s Cody?” 

On the other side of the bookshelf Cody had slipped under the werewolf’s legs and was screaming down the hall. The werewolf tore at the bookshelf to no avail.

* * *

**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

Sticking together didn't last long I guess. I feel bad for Ryan, and for that matter Cody. Where could they be?

* * *

  
  


Outside the grounds the Horses had discovered a small dock and boat house. “Well,” Duncan said, rolling up his sleeves. “Red, Courtney, do you wanna check it out?” 

“But isn’t it better if we stick together?” Cameron asked hesitantly. 

“It’s just a boathouse,” Courtney said indignantly. “How bad can it be?”

  
  


**_Confessional, Courtney_ **

hOW BaD cAN IT be?! Stupid big mouth!

  
  


“Okay, I’ll go with Cameron, Sky, and Dave then,” Mike said rather worriedly. The foursome went up closer to the house as Zoey, Courtney, and Duncan all went down to the boathouse. 

“If only we had flashlights,” Zoey bemoaned. The three of them skirted the depths of the floor that opened to the waters below. Several small rowboats were hung up on the side and Duncan swore he felt something tap his back. As he turned, it was just a fishing net. Courtney passed by some old diving equipment and several hissing oxygen tanks. 

“There’s nothing in here,” Courtney said, tripping over a book. The two helplessly watched as Courtney fell into the open water with a splash. Angrily, the lawyer bobbed up and down as three figures looked at her.

“Umm,” she said hesitantly, pointing to the right. 

Duncan looked at Zoey and shrugged. The redhead slowly stammered and pointed at the glowing green figure of an old time diving suit that started to breathe heavily. The echoes of a scream deeply reverberated through the boathouse as Duncan and Zoey both fled, Captain Cutler hot on their heels.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zoey_ **

For the record I did love Cutler’s outfit. 

* * *

  
  


Oblivious to their screams, the foursome investigated a drained out pool deck and surrounding cabanas. Cameron and Mike investigated the floor of the pool as Sky and Dave checked out a rather empty bar. “So,” Sky said to Dave. “Did you ever watch Scooby Doo?’

“I don’t ever remember a house this big on the show. And I did watch the first three series,” Dave said in a mix of pride and embarrassment. 

“What monster scared you the most? For me it was the Tar Monster. And I just got really angry at the Witch Doctor. That’s cultural appropriation right there! I get that it was made in the 60s but that isn’t right!”

“When we meet. the Witch doctor we can scold him,” Dave wrly joked as a trapdoor flung open. 

The two looked over, scared, until Ryan popped his head out. “Where the fuck am I?” he asked, confused.

The two horses stared at him as he slowly climbed out. The three of them silently glanced at each other as a book fell in Dave’s hands. The three looked at it, oblivious to Mike and Cameron screaming as something came out of the drain. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave_ **

That book held some very interesting information…. And some rather gross photos

* * *

  
  


With a scream of disgust Sky took the book out of Dave’s hands and threw it in the pool. The book hit Cameron in the head before it finally landed in the black bubbly goop of the tar monster. The two climbed out of the pool, screaming bloody murder as they ran into the bar. Carelessly, Mike knocked Ryan back into the trap door as the four ran into the house. Cameron screamed as they realized that the Tar Monster was still on their heels, a vague smell of cabbages into his nose while they all screamed.

“DJ?!” Jo shouted as she went upstairs. “DJ?!”

A staircase fell down from the ceiling just in front of where Jo was. Looking up into what she presumed was the attic, she looked over the railing first to see that Dawn and B were heading off into another corridor. Though the jockette called for them, they turned into a large ballroom and it seemed as though they couldn’t hear her. 

“Bah! Who needs them?” Jo spat. Annoyed, she climbed the stairs and was suddenly attacked by a horde of bats. Jo climbed the rest of the stairs and went into the conspicuously light attic. She looked around the room to find perfect replicas of their wardrobe, several medieval costumes, and odd tribal wear. 

While she investigated the myriad of clothes, a rather heavy mass fell on her. She cursed and spat and pushed the mass off of her. “How’d you end up here?” 

DJ pushed himself off of Jo and blinked rapidly. “How’d I end up here?”

The two of them looked at each other blankly before they heard the floorboards creak behind them. Fear in his eyes, DJ jumped up and ran into a moving tribal costume. The witch doctor lost his balance and fell to the floor as DJ jumped out the window. 

Cornered by two monsters, Jo looked out the window to see that DJ was running into a separate part of the house. “WAIT FOR ME BRICKHOUSE!” she said, jumping out the window and falling into some stables.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jo_ **

HOW BIG IS THIS HOUSE?! Who needs stables like these?!

* * *

  
  


Lighting turned his head in disgust as he and the other birds wandered through the laundry room. “Sha-Where the hell are we?” Lightning asked.

“Beats me.” Eva opened a door in the laundry room to find a rather modern weight room. Confused, both jocks called their team over and they investigated the rather large room. 

“How’d you find this?” Brick asked.

“All I had to do was split from that stupid search method you supposedly employ in the stupid army.” Brick bit his tongue as Noah and Leshawna grabbed him by the shoulders to check out the lockers on one side. A roll of thunder caused the lights to go out.

“Okay who's the wise guy?” Scott asked.

“It’s just the thunder,” Noah rolled his eyes.

“Well when are the lights gonna turn on?” Leshawna said.

“Here, I think I found a switch,” Brick said helpfully. 

The lights turned on and in the center of them all was a rather skinny but tall figure. The figure fell over and three cycloptic skeletons all stood up in the center. “Eva,” Lightning said, eyes worriedly glancing at the girl. “Sha-me thinks that fighting would… would only… make things sha-worse.”

The six of them looked at the skeletons in the center before each charged, eliciting an unmanly scream from Brick and the smell of ammonia permeating the room. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Brick_ **

Luckily the team only noticed when the skeletons charged.

* * *

  
  


“Okay, Alejandro you’ll check that room with Heather. I’ll check this room with Ella. Zeke, Beardo, and Owen can all check out the closets,” Sammy said. “We report our findings after this.”

“Ah yes, more and more dirt,” Heather sneered. “But I guess we’ll remain on guard.”

“That’s the spirit,” Ella chirped. 

The groups looked at each other and decided to enter simultaneously. Sammy and Ella opened their room to find a rather boring game room. Alejandro and Heather looked into the library they opened with a sigh of boredom. Zeke, Beardo, and Owen opened up their closets to little fanfare. Boredly, they all went in. “Ah mi amor,” Alejandro thrilled as they opened a picture frame. In the frame were the eliminated contestants. “Looks like we found the culprits.”

“But we haven’t found the monsters,” Heather countered, flinging books off of the shelves. “There’s gotta be a fucking passage here!”

Ella and Sammy took note of the 15 balls on the billiards table just as Ella opened the door of a small dart board. “Nothing important here,” she said sadly. 

Owen, Beardo, and Zeke wandered into the room with a shrug and opened the closet. “Eh there’s nothing here but a pickaxe,” Zeke said. Beardo similarly found nothing behind the curtains, and Owen somehow found a small carton of eggs. 

The five in the room somehow didn’t notice someone taking the pickaxe silently. It wasn’t until Ella looked up that she screamed. An ugly man held the pickaxe threateningly and sank it into a dart board. Heather and Alejandro took one look at the miner and ran in the opposite direction, swiftly followed by the rest of their team.

* * *

**_Confessional, Heather_ **

Looks like we found a monster. 

* * *

  
  


**_Montage Begin: Daydreaming_ **

As the contestants ran through the mansion they were split up and chased with a sense of fear. Duncan and Zoey ran up to the back verandah of the house with Captain Cutler on their heels. The two tried desperately to open the glass door before they both gave up and jumped through the glass walls on either side. Captain Cutler pulled out a key and opened the door, continuing his chase.

Brick and Leshawna ran into a study room and tried to barricade the door with the desk in the room. They strained and were only able to move it with the help of Mr. Hyde. The two looked at each other as Brick jumped out the window and Leshawa broke through one of the walls.

Somehow, DJ had wound up on a horse, and was being chased by the headless horseman through the forest. The horse led him away from the house and DJ breathed a sigh of relief only to be plucked off of the horse by a giant pterodactyl. The horse snickered and was summarily hijacked by the headless horseman.

Courtney climbed out of water in the pond and raced into the house, Creeper hot on her heels. The ten thousand volt ghost appeared just in front of her and gave her a shock. She fell down into an open well just behind her and plummeted, picking herself up as she ran through the catacombs.

Somehow, Owen had found a bountiful feast. As he bit into a giant drumstick, the Cotton Candy monster materialized and shoved the fat boy into his body. The monster smirked at the camera before he saw the fatboy eating him from the inside out. The chase was on and it seemed like Owen was gaining on the hapless monster.

Sammy and Cody, lured into a pantry, thought they were safe. They looked at each other before the miner barged into the pantry. The two ran through a wall and slipped down a vent into the catacombs. 

In the great hall, Katie and Sadie ran down a door before appearing out of another door. Confused, they went back through the door they exited, only to bump into Bridgette. The three looked at each other as they were startled by the sudden appearance of a yeti. Screaming, the three girls each ran into a different door, slowly joined by Dave, Alejandro, Lightning, and Dawn, chased by a killer clown, a puppet master, a witch doctor, and an unpronounceable monster. The bodies collided in the center before a ghost farmer wrapped them all up and threw them in a hay bale. 

**_Montage End_ **

Chased by their monsters, Brick, Jo, Courtney, Sammy, and Cody all bumped into each other as they took a nasty tumble down the stairs. The staircase opened up and dropped them all into a room, where several monsters were waiting for them.

“Ruh-roh!” Cody said as he scrambled to his feet, avoiding the spread of the Tar Monster.

“Zoinks!” Courtney yelled, ducking a swipe from a haunted miner’s pickaxe.

“Jeepers!” cried Brick, rolling out of the way from a pterodactyl.

“Jinkies!” shouted Sammy, spinning around as she avoided the touch of an electric ghost.

“FUCK!” Jo shouted. The other campers and the monsters looked at her strangely. “What? You took all the obvious shout-outs!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Cody_ **

I don’t think that’s what Fred says.

* * *

  
  


Brick took the momentary distraction and slammed a lantern onto a floor, causing a blazing inferno to spread between the gang and the monsters. The five of them scampered out a door and tumbled into a basement. 

The stark clean office room seemed to have no exits or entries. On top of feeling out of place in the massive, eldritch mansion, several computers were live. “Weird,” Sammy and Cody said. The two of them walked to a computer that was currently playing a silent video.

“Oh,” Sammy said, curling her lips. She opened the desk that the computer was on to find several files. It took awhile for the VR world to load the files but she was able to see that the monsters chasing them all had motives. The cheerleader looked around the room and found a copy machine.

“Sammy?” Brick asked.

“Just copying some things,” Sammy replied. The five in the room were relatively silent as Sammy waited for all of her copies to come out. “Okay, well...here.”

The team looked at her strangely as she handed out the pages and pages of information. “Why are you doing this?” Jo asked.

“Because if I tried to flee in this room you’d all sacrifice me to the monsters.”

“What monsters?!” Courtney said. “We’re all locked in here and there’s no way for any of them to get in!”

Cody dropped his head as he looked over the equipment. “Now they’re gonna come after us,” he moaned.

“Through which entry?” The copy machine whirred to life and the ten thousand volt ghost sent a shock through all of the contestants, blasting open a hole to what looked like an abandoned mine.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jo_ **

‘thRoUgh wHAT ENtRY?’ for a CIT she sure is DUMB!

* * *

  
  


Within the hay bale, Dawn was being bumped up against Alejandro and Dave as the haunting farmer carried them through. “This is much inopportune,” Dawn grumbled as she found herself pushed on Alejandro’s stomach for the sixteenth time.

“Well… cuando estamos aqui, What have you learned dear Dawn?”

“The same things you did,” Dawn said. “And I have the same sneaking suspicions as you do.”

“Like what?”

“Like how you think that the monster, the one who looks like a robot, actually dubbed the Space Kook in the main show, is Topher.”

Alejandro’s mouth fell open. “How did you--”

“It’s simple Alejandro,” she said bluntly. “I didn’t. I know how to make a gambit for guesses and I can tell you that you’re wrong.”

“Pero you didn’t even know who the Space Kook was!”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Dawn said. “You know that I know that.”

“I know what you know as well as you know what I know,” Alejandro retorted.

“But what you know isn’t what I know and what I know is that you don’t know what I know. And we must stop this conversation because I fear we have reached our final destination.”

“No,” Alejandro said, grabbing the girl by the scruff of her neck. “All of us but you are gonna go to the final destination.”

Taken off guard, Dawn was thrown out of the hay bale into an abandoned store. She hesitated to get up before a shelf fell on her head, knocking her out for the foreseeable future.

Dave looked at Alejandro worriedly in the hay bale, breathing heavily. “You aren’t gonna do that to me, are you? Alejandro?”

“I was but we are heading to a rather machinated area soon, so we should be fine,” Alejandro explained.

The ghost farmer hoisted the hay bale onto a conveyor belt. The contestants in the bale poked their heads out to see that they were on a saw mill. The campers screamed and ran away from a rapidly approaching saw. “I WISH YOU THREW ME OUT INSTEAD!” Dave said as he stumbled off of the belt, running into a port-a-potty with a camera in it.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dave, from the VR porta potty_ **

Wasn’t once just enough? 

* * *

  
  


As Katie and Sadie ran in the opposite direction of the saw, the fatter of the duo tripped over a pile of sawdust. “HELP ME!” she cried.

Katie braved the swinging axes from high up above and bent down to reach her friend. To her shock, a piece of lumber trapped Sadie underneath. As Katie pulled and Sadie pushed, they were knocked off of the belt by another hand. The two breathed heavily before crying and hugging each other profusely. “Thank you so much Katie!” Sadie said.

“That...wasn’t me,” Katie said to her growing horror. The two looked up to see a monstrous Greek deity howling at them from the belt. 

With synchronized screams their feet became pinwheels and sprinted towards the mansion. In the forest, the two bumped into Jasmine, who bumped into Lighting. The four had a moment of confusion before from behind the twins, the greek god raced towards them at a blistering pace.

* * *

**_Confessional, Lightning_ **

Boy am I glad that this ain’t a horror movie, or else Sha-Lightning or Sha-Jasmine or Sha-Katie would have died first! Which is so totally undeserved! Look at Sadie! She’s fat!

* * *

  
  


The four of them barreled to the mansion and broke through a wall in their haste to escape the goddess. As they hid behind bookshelves, Lightning and Jasmine took notice of several open books. “I think this is where we are going to solve the problem now,” Jasmine wagered. 

“Hope so,” Lightning said. “Hey, doesn’t this Aphrodite look like the lady who was chasing us?”

“Might be,” Jasmine said. “Didn’t Chris say that it was the eliminated buggers who were chasing after us?”

The two looked at each other briefly before they turned around and saw that a rather witchy doctor was eavesdropping them. Throwing a clumsy punch, the Witch Doctor fell into the desk the two were hunkered behind and scampered out of the library.

Back at the main part of the mansion Cameron was alone, wandering through the halls for Zoey, Duncan, anyone from his team. He knocked on a door hesitantly, opening it to find that the room behind it was entirely dark. “Hello?” he called out warily. No response came as he took a hesitant step forward. He took another step, tripping over a raised part of the floor and falling down. 

Finding the wall, Cameron worriedly climbed up, finding what seemed like a knob. “Another door he wondered?” 

With a turn of the handle he was instantly greeted with the sounds of a shower turning on and the water dripping down his back. “Nice.”

Cameron took a step back and tripped over his feet, sending his glasses flying. In an act of desperation he bent down to his knees and slowly wandered on the floor. “MY GLASSES!” he bemoaned. “I can’t see without my glasses!”

Someone tapped his shoulder and the tapper held his glasses in front of him. Graciously, Cameron thanked his assistant only to see that it was another monster. The nerd screamed as fabled christmas legend Krampus snickered crazily with his bag on his shoulder. 

Screaming, Cameron bumped into Sky just outside of the bathroom. “KRAMPUS!” he shouted, hugging Sky tightly. “SKY IS IN THERE!”

The athlete took one look at the Christmas legend and the two sprinted off. Krampus roared and shook the bathroom. Krampus turned around to see a hapless Ella looking on oddly. The two stared at each other before Ella ran away, holding hands with what looked like a mutant alligator.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ella_ **

What? It’s not like Scooby doo made any sense. It was just fun, and that’s what I’m having now!

* * *

  
  


“Let’s take a rest here,” Leshawna said, looking at her new companion. Zeke pushed his hair behind his toque and the two looked at each other. “So hun, what information did you find?”

“Like… nothing,” Zeke said. “The eliminated campers are like the monsters, eh?”

“Yeah,” Leshawna breathed. “I think that Lindsay could be the cotton candy monster.”

“Which monster was that?”

“The one that looked like cotton candy, eh,” Zeke said. The two walked down the hall into what seemed to be a relatively peaceful conservatory. “Do you remember if there was a plant monster? Or a gardener monster, eh?”

“Not that I know of,” Leshawna said. “This old booty can’t handle much more of this.”

“Well,” Zeke started, looking at a piece of paper on a misplaced bench. “Hey, these are clues, right?”

Leshawna and Zeke peered over the paper and unfolded it. It was a map of the entire grounds, including several of the town that lie just beyond the place. “It wouldn’t have cost Chris much to model this, would it?” 

Zeke shrugged. “Spawn point for Captain Cutler… boathouse,” Zeke read aloud. He was pointing to where the grounds of the estate hit the rather large lake. “Captain Cutler is someone who wants money.”

“So Dakota?” Leshawna asked aloud. Zeke made no reply as he combed the papers for the other monsters and their spawn point. “Wait, The Tar Monster Pool? And then Char Gar Gothakon conservatory?”

Zeke looked where she was pointing and they held the map closer to their faces. As they put the map back down, the thing that had no name appeared right in front of their faces. The two of them screamed and split in separate directions, tearing the map before they reconvened at the hallway. Char Gar Gothakon looked at the two contestants running and jogged off, clearly somewhat bored.

* * *

**_Confessional, Zeke_ **

I wonder if I revealed anything that made Leshawna weirded out eh. I don’t get scooby doo. It’s fun but it’s the same thing every time

* * *

  
  


Taking a breather, Ryan, Sammy, Lightning, Dawn, and Mike, the last of them sopping wet, met up at a rather large dumbwaiter. “What exactly is this place?” Ryan asked.

“In this reality Chris can exercise his God complex and control us all. I wasn’t even supposed to be here until fifteen minutes in my walk,” Dawn said. “That’s not psychic or anything, I just chose today to wear my watch.” She pointed to her wrist and then smiled briefly.

“Well,” Lightning said, heading into the dumbwaiter shaft. “Maybe this mini elevator can take us somewhere. Fairy girl can you hold open this door?”

Mike and Ryan leaned over Lightning to hold open the chute for the dumbwaiter as Lightning looked over. “Sha-nothing over here,” he said. Sammy and Dawn both looked over Lightning’s shoulder as the other boys continued to hold them up. None of them realized that right behind them was a trio of skeletons. With a push, the five of them tumbled down the chute with a loud scream.

* * *

**_Confessional, Mike (sopping wet still)_ **

This was not my challenge… like at all.

* * *

  
  


Of the five, Mike landed face first into a puddle of oil. He jumped up, checking that he was still alive, before Ryan, Sammy, Lightning, and Dawn, in that order, landed on top of him. “Where are we?” Ryan groaned. “Sorry Mike.”

Mike wheezed from the bottom of the pile as the other slowly rolled off of each other. “How big is this place?” Dawn asked.

“Big enough to have what seems like five levels,” Sammy said. She was instinctively drawn to a conspicuously shining vault. She put her hand to the iron and listened as the gears tumbled inside. “Five locks and we don’t even have one combination.”

“No,” Dawn said, heading up to the iron, wincing as she stepped closer to it. “We just need five of us to pull apart at the same time.”

“Well, we have nothing sha-better to do,” Lightning said. “Come on pencil arms.”

“I’m coming,” Chester griped, cracking his back and gasping. “So what are we doing?”

“Putting our hands on the safe to open it,” Sammy explained. “On three,” Sammy said once they all placed a hand on the door. “One, two, three.”

With startling force the five of them were catapulted clear across the room and the vault opened up to reveal a rather pristine tunnel. “Ladies first?” Ryan suggested.

“It’s no big deal!” Dawn said from the other side of the tunnel. “Just crawl through it.” 

The five did so and found what looked like a police office. Confused, Sammy and Mike both walked forward up to a corkboard with string and pins and photos over there. “Not all monsters are occupied by the eliminated contestants,” Mike murmured.

“How’d you figure that?” Ryan asked.

“These threads from the skeletons and from the werewolf thing don’t correlate to anyone. Look, here,” Mike pointed out. “Mensa flyers to a flash of red.”

“And here, Red Beard’s family tree?” Sammy questioned. The five of them peered over the board with a sense of bewilderment. Captain Cutler was linked to a rather pristine yacht house owned by -Ton hotels. Several photos of a contestant in red were cut off at the head. A photo of the eiffel tower 

“I think the mystery is cracked,” Sammy and Mike mused. 

“Me too,” said an unfamiliar voice. The five of them turned to see Doctor Jekyll put down a set of blueprints for what looked like an underground bunker. Before any of them could react the good doctor transformed before their eyes into a hideous beast. A loud cackle came from him before it turned into a roar.

“Let’s get outta here!” Ryan shouted. The five of them went through the bank tunnel and found an exit to a lower part of the house. 

**_Montage 2: It’s A Rad Rad World_ **

Leshawna and Ezekiel ran towards the main hallway and ran up the stairs before they fell down a trapdoor. Exiting from the underside of the stairs, Cameron and Sky jumped up onto the chandelier to avoid the claws of a werewolf. The chandelier was sent upwards into the ceiling and the two Horses held on for dear life. Further up the stairs Heather took a spiraling fall down the stairs and collided into Char Gar Gothakon.

The two looked at each other briefly before the chandelier fell down, this time carrying Krampus and a demonic looking deer. Heather fled from the two monsters into a door, where she was promptly shocked by the ten thousand volt ghost. 

Lifting up the floorboards, Courtney, Brick, Cody, Jo, and Sammy clutched papers closely to their chest and looked around the great entryway. A new monster seemed to crawl up from the floorboards singing a song of ethereal horror. Momentarily compelled, Jo and Cody both were drawn to the stench that the monster emitted before their momentary allies dragged them away, pursued by Que Horrifico.

DJ, having recovered from a fainting spell, exited a door from the lower floor of the grand entryway with a look of fear. Breathing heavily the brickhouse turned around to see that a ghostly figure was just hovering behind him. He backed up into the silent genius, and the two big boys ran away into an all too familiar hallway.

Back and forth the campers went through doors and windows and out of filing cabinets and wardrobes. To their confusion, even Fang and Chomper had appeared in the chase, alongside what seemed to be a color inverted counterpart of them. The momentary confusion finally ended as the ten thousand volt ghost blew them all into separate rooms

**_Montage end_ **

DJ and B tiredly looked at each other as they slowly rose from the chairs they were flung into. The two Doves looked at the chaos outside the room. B pointed to his watch and made a rather choking gesture. “It’s time to die?” DJ asked.

Shaking his head, B pointed to the hat he usually wore and held up two fingers. As the other campers ran back and forth between the doors, DJ stuck his hand out in hopes that some campers would run into him. The first time, he caught Cody. The second, he caught Fang-- who he promptly threw back. The third time Jasmine and Sky both barreled into him. He called it quits the fourth time when the ten thousand volt ghost shocked him six ways to Sunday. 

The door shut behind them, B pointed to several objects in the drawing room they were in to create a trap.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jasmine_ **

Who'd've thunk that us two men and a dog could create that kind of trap? I must have been bonkers trying to disagree with it!

* * *

  
  


Outside the hallway, Katie and Sadie were still chasing each other between the doors. “LIKE GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!” they yelled as they passed each other another time. 

In the seemingly endless hallway, B and Cody snuck to the end of the hall, trap equipment in hand. Dodging the blows of the ten-thousand volt ghost, the ghost of Alice May, and what looked like a weird cyclops, the two set up a net that was linked to the main chandelier. Sky ran a rope through the doors of the hallway that was attached to a piece of furniture in the main drawing room. Jasmine stepped out into the hallway and waited for a door to open.

Somehow predicting that most of the monsters would appear when the door would open, Jasmine gave a mighty push and sent several of the monsters tumbling into a tent. As another door opened, Sky pulled back tightly and the monsters tumbled into a net. “THE CHANDELIER!” DJ shouted. Cody ran forward, off of the balcony, and jumped onto the chandelier just as several more monsters came into the main part of the grand entry, hasing several contestants.

As the monsters, contestants, furniture, and tools all collided in the grand building, Cody jumped on the chandelier, dropping it over all of them. B, DJ, Jasmine, and Sky all threw the monsters from upstairs downstairs and rescued Katie and Sadie from their eternal marathon through the hallway. Chris’ annoying voice appeared on the intercom and the contestants all looked around. “You all never fail with this VR fun! Now that the fun is over let’s go over the denouement!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

Who’s gonna be the one to tell him that he pronounced it wrong? It’s den-oo-mwah not de-noo-ment.

* * *

The cast all met in a massive living room of the mansion. Multiple pictures were covered by a sort of cloth and waiting for them was Chris who was prepared to explain their task.

“Now during this period you’ll score your points. You’ll get a point for every monster correct and five points for guessing the mastermind. This will be first come first serve but if you get one wrong you’re done. Now you guys may start whenever.”

The campers all talked about the various things they witnessed and realized through the many chase scenes. 

“Alright. We think the Werewolf is Topher!” Geoff shouts. Ryan and Gwen both facepalmed, Cody gave a long sigh, Bridgette stared down at her feet in defeat, Trent rubbed two fingers on the bridge of his nose, Sadie and Katie just looked around confused at what was going on.

“Welp… Giraffes you’re done for the day. Topher is not the Werewolf,” Chris announced. Geoff stared at his feet in shame while Ryan put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“I guess we’ll go next,” Brick states. “Alright so we’ll start with Char Gar Gothakon. In the show that he appeared in he went after famous author H.P. Hatecraft. Gothakon is also a very well known and notorious monster in it’s own right. Considering our eliminated contestants a few come to mind as fame hungry or famous. Justin, Topher, Anne Maria, Dakota are some that come to mind. However Justin wouldn’t be caught dead in that, nothing really pointed to Dakota, and Anne Maria we believe to be someone else. Leaving us with Topher as Char Gar Gothakon,” Bricks explains. A picture of Topher was then revealed as a cloth was pulled away by… well nothing.

“Now moving onto Que Horrifico,” Noah began. “Horrifico, is a monster of latin origin from the looks of the mask. During the late twentieth century latins, italians, etcetera migrated to New York which is close to New Jersey. Only one person that’s been eliminated is from or imitates Jersey people. Anne Maria is Que Horrifico,” Noah states, in response the picture of Anne Maria was revealed.

“Moving along, the Headless Horror,” Leshawna begins. “If I had to guess based on the pattern so far each of these monsters are related to the contestant in some way. This one is probably a cruel joke by Chris saying this person is an idiot or clumsy because they don't have a head. Lindsay, Tyler and Max immediately come to mind. However Max isn’t clumsy and the Headless Horror is most likely a male so we think it’s Tyler,” Leshawna explains, as a picture of Tyler is revealed.

“Now in the early stages of this show culture awareness wasn’t really a thing, which led to the birth of the Witch Doctor,” Eva began. “I don’t think anyone would want to be caught dead in that, but a Witch Doctor is generally evil and crazy. Max and Scarlett both come to mind but they’re probably something else. This does seem like a Harold thing to do but after World Tour and Japan it most likely isn’t leaving Leonard as the only one crazy enough to do this,” Eva finished as the cloth hiding Leonard’s photo fell.

“Finally the mastermind. It has to be someone calculated, inherently a villain, and likes to hide in the shadows. I don’t know about you but Scarlett seems like the best person to be the mastermind,” Scott sneered.

“Wrong, Scarlett is not the mastermind. Birds you can no longer answer, however you’re not voting anyone out tonight.”

“Rats,” Scott shouted.

“Well I guess we’ll go,” Zoey says. “For our first guess we’ll go with Red Beard. Red Beard a classic villain and one from an older age or time said something along the lines of ‘My descendents will be angry’ now only one person talks about their ancestors or descendents obsessively and that would be Staci,” Zoey explains as a picture of Staci was revealed.

“For the Puppet Master, a more controlling villain,” Cameron begins. “Only a few campers qualify as controlling based on their past actions, Justin, Sierra, and Amy. A puppet master controls puppets, Amy and Sierra only try to control one person while Justin uses his looks to control multiple girls in Action. So therefore Justin is the Puppet Master.” The picture of the model then revealed itself showing that the Horses were correct.

“Now the Ghost of Alice May in the show was someone who wanted Fred to be their prom date and to hurt the gang for putting her father in jail,” Mike explained. “Out of all the eliminated contestants only one person has a massive crush on someone and would do anything for them. Along with that would take revenge on anyone who would hurt her Codykins. Sierra is the Ghost of Alice May.” Sierra’s portrait was then revealed showing the blogger.

“The Pterodactyl. Only one clue really points to anyone of the eliminated players, that being a Mensa Receipt from the monster showing that they aced the test,” Duncan explained. “Only Scarlett and Izzy fit that description, however in Island Izzy said she had a fear of flying so it would lead you to believe it’s Scarlett. But it’s not as in World Tour Izzy isn’t afraid of flying. Meaning Izzy is most likely the culprit behind the Pterodactyl.” And yet another correct answer as Izzy’s crazed face was revealed.

“Jekyll and Hyde is an interesting one,” Courtney began. “You’d think that as someone with two different personalities it could be Scarlett, Izzy, maybe Sugar. But we already know that Izzy is the Pterodactyl. Along with that we found bunker blueprints in their lair. I doubt Sugar would care much for blueprints and Scarlett most likely wouldn’t care for a bunker. However our resident zombie man Shawn would. So Shawn is our culprit.” Shawn was then revealed, his eyes almost giving a death glare to Scott.

“Moving on to Aphrodite,” Sky started. “She’s the goddess of beauty despite her look. Most likely it’s someone of beauty or who has a desire for beauty. Those being Dakota, Amy, Anne Maria, Beth, and Lindsay. Anne Maria is already confirmed to be someone else. And we have our suspicions on Dakota. However there was a postcard from France in their lair. Beth and Lindsay visited France following Action. So we think that Lindsay is Aphrodite.”

“WRONG! However, with five right you take the lead and won’t be facing elimination tonight,” Chris stated.

“Hmm, well if Lindsay isn’t Aphrodite then obviously Beth is,” Jo said, revealing the Beth portrait proving her right.

“Anyhow mates. The Space Kook,” Jasmine began. “Now we know Scarlett isn’t the mastermind so she has to be the monster. The only people left are her, Rodney, Amy, Max, Harold, Sugar, Dakota, and Max. One has to be the mastermind. So keeping in mind our villains the Space Kook is by far one of the smarter or alien villains as they have a spaceship. Of our eliminated contestants only Scarlett, Harold, and Max may qualify as smart enough and imaginative enough to pull the Space Kook off. But our final answer is Scarlett as this is the only villain left to fit her profile.” Following the brilliant deduction Scarlett’s portrait was revealed.

“Now moving onto the mastermind, our hunch is that Max finally gets his big break and is finally ‘evil’ so Max is our final answer,” Jo says with some odd looks from her teammates as no cloth fell.

“No, Max is not our mastermind meaning the Rabbits need to get six points to win or one point to be safe,” Chris states to the cast.

Sammy stepped forward and stood in the center of the cast, looking at the portraits and the so-called ‘monsters’ equally. “Right, it all comes down to us… so here goes…”

“The creeper is Rodney, he doesn’t speak that well in front of girls, so that’s why none of us girls figured that out, but that’s how Owen figured it out. The creeper was hunting for a paper… a photo… and the person who was in most contact with the photo was me.” Two dings resonated as the portrait of the creeper slowly turned to Rodney’s dopey face. 

“Okay, the reason why the pool was so weird was that it was part of the Tar Monster. I don’t remember much about that villain but the motive we figured out was that it was someone hunting for riches. A tiara maybe. Which is why we found the tiara right next to the pool. The Tar Monster is in fact, Sugar!” Another two dings came from an indescernable source and then the Tar Monster’s portrait turned into a familiar Craptry ‘star’.

“Two more to go and we’re in first place,” Sammy muttered, sparing a glance helplessly to Geoff.

“Right, next… I believe the next ghost of Captain Cutler is easiest. He came out of a moat. The moat. The moat… someone who loves the water… I remember Captain Cutler liked the water because he wanted to take yachts. The only eliminated contestant with a taste of Yachts, and we found a map of North Dakota in Captain Cutler’s hide out… it was DAKOTA!” A selfie of Dakota summarily took the place of the haunted Captain’s mask.

“Okay, next up, it was… hmm…” The cheerleader looked around the portraits. The Pterodactyl, Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, and Redbeard were taken by the Horses. If they were to quit now they’d be tied with the Horses, but knowing Chris he’d go for the team that got it the fastest. They were safer than the Doves, the Giraffes, and the Birds. The Birds had only gotten two, Char Gar Gothakon and Que Horrifico while the Doves had unmasked a Demon Shark and the Spooky Space Kook. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

I need to win because I know Alejandro’s hold is tightening! And if I don’t I don’t think I’ll be able to help Geoff to the point I want to!

* * *

  
  


“The mastermind…” Sammy said thoughtfully. “The mastermind, you would think, is Scarlett, but she’s been established to be the Space Kook. I’m willing to bet that it’s not Max either. The mastermind gave the motivation of wanting to go shopping… and the only people who go shopping a lot are my sister, Lindsay, Beth, and Dakota. I am one hundred percent sure that Beth is Aphrodite. The mastermind is vulgar too. The only one vulgar enough to be the mastermind and who is eliminated is Lindsay.”

The cast looked at her for a brief moment and all broke out in laughter. As Sammy blushed, embarrassed, a pedestal containing Chris and a handcuffed Lindsay lowered into the center. 

“Congratulations Sammy and the Rabbits! You won the challenge and immunity! You also get to go in the reward of voting out one of the hapless Giraffes!” Chris announced. The campers all groaned as Lindsay looked at them all confused. All of a sudden they were taken out of the virtual world, rather tired from the virtual day out in the mansion.

* * *

**_Confessional, Lindsay_ **

Shari was right! I can curse! 

(There is no censor bleep long enough for the tirade of profanity that Lindsay unleashes. God help the editors)

* * *

  
  


“Well Giraffes I shall be seeing you at the vote tonight. And Rabbits you all will be voting within the next couple hours before the ceremony as you all will not be attending,” Chris said as the contestants came out of VR. “I shall see you all tonight,” Chris said, walking off to who knows where.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

This is going to be an extremely crazy night tonight. Hopefully it all works out.

* * *

  
  


The Giraffes were scrambling looking for votes. Especially the likes of Trent as he knew that he and Gwen could go tonight and he knew that he had to send votes to a second person other than Ryan. Trent figured that he had Sadie and Katie’s sympathy from Season Two so he wanted to use that to his advantage. The duo were sitting in the Mess Hall together when Trent had finally found them.

“Hey, Sadie, Katie can I talk to you guys about the vote tonight?”

“Of course Trent,” Katie said in response

“Look, I wanted to see if you guys were willing to vote Cody tonight.”

“Of course Trent, after Action you deserve another shot,” Sadie replied, agreeing to the plan.

“Thanks guys I appreciate it,” Trent said walking off to go find Gwen.

* * *

**_Confessional, Trent_ **

I know Cody and I are in the Drama Brothers together but I don’t want to screw over Geoff for voting with us. And it’s going to be harder to find votes for Bridgette over Cody.

* * *

**_Confessional Sadie/Katie_ **

**Sadie:** I know we said we’d vote with Ryan

 **Katie:** But, Trent deserves our votes more after what Gwen did to him in Action.

 **Sadie:** I totally agree.

* * *

“Owen, I need to talk to you about the vote tonight,” Gwen said, jogging over the jolly fat man.

“Hey Gwen. Yeah sure what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could vote off Ryan tonight. He’s giving me some Alejandro vibes.”

“Really? He seems nice enough,” Owen said scratching his chin

“That’s his game. I think it may be best for everyone if he goes tonight.”

“I mean I guess. He is the new guy so maybe it would be best for him to go,” Owen said scratching the back of his head

“My thoughts exactly Owen. I appreciate your generosity. Hope to see you again soon big man,” Gwen said waving to him as she began her walk to the ceremony.

“It’s no problem Gwen.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Gwen_ **

Trent’s working on those twins to vote out Cody. So I need to ensure we have the votes on Ryan which with Owen we should. But it’s a double tonight so one of us may be gone tonight but maybe we can pull something off.

* * *

  
  


“Well we have an interesting vote tonight,” Sammy says to Ella as the duo lays in their respective beds.

“Yeah. Who do we vote for?” Ella asked.

“I honestly think Trent. I have a hunch that he may be the saboteur. He’s playing way too low key to not be a suspect,” Sammy suggested.

“I don’t know. Maybe we vote Gwen. She’s a former finalist and she seems to be a bit off. Maybe she should go instead,” Ella suggested.

“It is a double elimination tonight. Let’s split our votes as we don’t have much stake in this ceremony. And I don’t think Sadie or Katie are in danger tonight so we should be fine,” Sammy decided.

“Alright let’s do it,” Ella agreed with her cohort.

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

The buzz around camp is that despite Geoff’s mess up in the challenge it was always going to be between Gwen, Trent, and Ryan on who would go so Geoff should be safe tonight.

* * *

  
  


“Alejandro I know you feel Ryan is the better choice but I want Gwen gone,” Heather sternley stated to her lover.

The pair were on their way to vote for tonight’s vote and they were still deciding who to vote off. Needless to say the two villains were not in agreement.

“Ah mi amor, but Ryan is the greater threat.”

“Alejandro there’s thirty-three players left, there will be thirty-one after this vote. We’ll have plenty of time to get Ryan eliminated but let’s eliminate Gwen while she’s down so she doesn’t become a pest later on,” Heather reasoned.

“Alright mi amor. But Ryan is gone next if we get the opportunity, si?”

“Of course Al,” Heather said, walking off leaving Alejandro behind twitching slightly.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

(breathes deeply) SHE KNOWS I HATE ESO NOMBRE MALDITA!

* * *

“So… Gwen tonight right eh,” Ezekiel reaffirmed.

“It’s a double tonight so we’ll have to allocate votes elsewhere,” Cody mentioned.

“Bridgette said she’s voting Trent, I can only assume Heather and Alejandro are voting Gwen. Sadie and Katie say they’re voting Gwen but I don’t know with them. I think it’s best that Cody and I go Gwen and you guys go Trent,” Ryan said guestering to Ezekiel and Beardo.

“That makes sense. Let’s hope for the best,” Beardo mused.

“Yeah. I’m just hoping we got enough votes to Trent and Gwen to save us from elimination tonight,” Cody sighed.

“Everything will be alright eh.”

“Hopefully Zeke… hopefully.”

* * *

  
  


**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Well well well. Giraffes I haven’t seen you in a while and yet your eliminations always seem to be the most dramatic. Who will you guys eliminate this time? Along with the sabotage of some extra votes from the Rabbits this may lead to the most shocking elimination yet,” Chris monologues. 

“Now if you don’t receive a marshmallow you’ll join your previous losers at the Playa de Losers.” Chris announced

“First safe with no votes is…”

“Sadie”

“Katie”

“Bridgette”

“Geoff”

The group of four went up and each took a marshmallow from the plate all smiling to themselves with another week of safety. Leaving the remaining four in their seats. Ryan seemed calm, Cody was extremely nervous, Trent and Gwen were shooting each other a lot of side glances, worry clearly written on their faces.

“Each of you received some votes tonight. However one of you only got two votes… Cody my man you’re safe,” Chris stated tossing a marshmallow to the tech geek.

“Now sadly we’ll be having a tiebreaker tonight. However one of you did get the majority of the votes. Gwen… You’ll be in the tiebreaker with…. Ryan. Trent sorry dude you are eliminated but you’ll be staying to see who loses this competition,” Chris states earning some sighs of relief from Gwen and Ryan however some others suddenly became very nervous especially Bridgette.

* * *

  
  


**_Confessional, Bridgette_ **

I was hoping by some miracle they could both stay, I just hope Chris doesn't make us choose who to support.

* * *

“The two that are competing will be given a platform to stand on. Each person here will choose who’s platform they want to shrink. Each platform is about two feet wide and two feet long. Each person can take away three inches worth of space. After each person has selected who they want to support I’ll begin the challenge. The person who manages to stay up the longest gets to stay,” Chris explained.

“Now Gwen and Ryan please stand on each of those platforms.” Pointing to a set of metal squares that as Chris described were about two feet wide and two feet long.

‘Now I’ll ask each of you to pick someone to ‘sabotage’ so to speak. Now Sadie and Katie you guys go first,” Chris explained.

“OMG after what Gwen did to Trent in Action she for sure needs to be sabotaged,” Sadie said for the pair to the surprise of no one.

“Cody, who do you choose?”

“You know Chris I’ve become friends with some people I never thought I’d call friends thanks to Ryan. However I can’t say the same for Gwen so my vote goes to her to be sabotaged,” Cody explained. To the shock of many who thought he was still head over heels for her, but clearly that was no longer the case.

“Geoff, who will you be voting for?”

Geoff sat there head down clearly unsure who to vote for. Gwen a long time friend or Ryan who’s been a help to him this whole season. He was torn yeah he voted for Ryan but now he regretted that decision. 

“Come on Geoff the choice is obvious. Do you really want Aleryan to survive,” Gwen shouted. Earning many harsh glances her way.

“Geoff this is your decision, make the one that you think helps you,” Ryan spoke.

Geoff without so much as a word pointed to Ryan indicating his choice as he continued to stare down at his sandals.

“And lastly Bridgette who will you be voting for?”

“I’m completely torn between both two really close friends… but, Gwen toying with Geoff’s emotions, that's not cool so my vote goes to Gwen,” Bridgette said a tear slowly appearing on her face.

“Well it appears Gwen will only be granted a foot of room while Ryan is granted almost two feet but not quite,” Chris narrated as the pair stood on each of their respective platforms as they rose up in the air.

“Now we know that this challenge is going to take a VERY long time; we'll provide some dodgeballs for each of you to throw at them. You each get one so use them well.” Chris explained tossing each Giraffe a ball.

Sadie and Katie both immediately threw their balls at Gwen. Sadie’s going wide right while Katie’s was easily batted away by Gwen. Bridgette and Cody both opted to hold on to their balls while Geoff let his ball fall to his feet. 

The pair stood on their platform for minutes on end. Ryan seemed ok and Gwen looked fine but standing on such a small platform was going to take its toll. One slip up and she was gone. Bridgette and Cody both looked at each other. A silent agreement playing in their heads. Cody rubbing the ball on his shirt like he did in the season one dodgeball challenge while Bridgette threw her ball. Gwen was able to deflect that ball but Cody’s heatseeker hit Gwen from behind. It almost knocked her off but she remained standing albeit extremely wobbly. 

“Geoff,” Cody said. “Look I know you want to further yourself in this game and perhaps Gwen said that Ryan going was beneficial for everyone here. But think about it. Ryan has been nothing but nice to you man. It’s your decision but I plead with you to use your ball on her,” Cody pleaded to the party boy.

“Cody… bro. I’ve been torn over this vote all night but… I think it’s time I right my wrongs and make this right,” Geoff said solemnly. Gaining confidence with each word spoken.

Geoff picked up his ball and hurled it at Gwen sending her off the platform officially eliminating her from the competition. “Well, it looks like Ryan lives to fight another day while another former finalist bites the dust,” Chris narrates as Ryan’s platform lowers.

Trent walked over to Gwen and helped her up to her feet. “Well I guess that means we're done.”

“Yeah I guess,” Gwen replied as Ryan walked over to her. 

“Good game. I really thought I was going home there over you,” Ryan said extending his hand for a hand shake.

“You to Ryan,” Gwen said, stealing a side glance at Bridgette before continuing. “She’s in to you so don’t fuck it up alright.”

“I’ll do what I can to not turn into Aleryan alright,” Ryan chuckled

Gwen smiled before saying, “Alright but if you do turn into Aleryan I will hunt you down, got it?”

“Loud and clear.”

“Now I think your team wants to congratulate you,” Gwen smirked before waving to her former teammates along with Trent before boarding the Boat of Losers in a solemn manner.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Man that was intense. It sucks to see them go but it had to be done. I do like Bridgette but I’ve never been in or have wanted to be in a relationship because all the girls at my school were attention whores. But Bridgette just seems different. Maybe after the competition.

* * *

**_Confessional, Saboteur_ **

Gwen and Ryan would have been more ideal but Trent going isn’t bad either. But one by one they will all fall.

* * *

“And after that haunted episode we’ve eliminated two more players for the million. Ryan lives to fight another day and will he ever make a move on Bridgette. Will I ever shuffle the teams. And will the saboteur ever reveal themselves. You’ll have to find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island Revived.”

* * *

**_Votes_ **

**Ryan:** I’m hoping I have the votes but hopefully it’s Gwen and Trent that goes here over me. I vote Gwen

 **Cody:** Just to reiterate, I know we’re friends and all, but I’ve got to stick with the first person I made a deal with. I hate to do this Gwen, I hope we’re still friends after this.

 **Bridgette:** I’m sorry Trent but you’re really the only person left that I can vote for.

 **Gwen:** You’re by far the biggest threat on this team. You’re causing shake ups in the team and eventually you’ll become a volcano! You’ve taken Bridgette but the rest of us aren’t going down without a fight.

 **Trent:** Yeah…. Ryan you’re a good guy and all… but you need to go

 **Sadie/Katie:** After Trent got screwed over by Gwen, we’ll do whatever he says so we vote Cody. THAT POOR HOT GUY!

 **Geoff:** Sorry bro but Gwen raises a good point and I don’t want Bridgette to fall into a trap with you. You gotta go Ryan. I hope we’re still friends and chill after this.

 **Alejandro:** I think Ryan may be the better option but mi amor is set on eliminating Gwen

 **Heather:** Finally we can make things right in the world! Weird Goth Girl, finally it’s time you know your place.

 **Ezekiel:** Sorry Trent. But I need Ryan to stay and you need to go. Could be worse, eh.

 **Beardo:** Love your music man, but you gotta go. Nothing personal, it’s just a game.

 **Sammy:** I personally think he’s the saboteur he’s playing so low key that you forget about him sometimes. Sorry Trent.

 **Ella:** I don’t want to vote anyone off but... game wise I think Gwen going may very well be for the best

 **Owen:** Sorry man I don’t know you all that well. Ryan, I wish I got to know you a bit more man.

  
  
  


**And that’s the chapter I hope you all enjoyed. I’d love to hear your thoughts on it and I hope you all are doing well. And thank you for the support and the Discord is always open.**

**52nd: Harold, (vote 6-5 in favor of Harold)**

**51st: Sierra (vote 6-5 Sierra received second most)**

**50th: Staci (9-1)**

**49th: Max (9-1)**

**48th: Jo (4-3-2-1) Returned**

**48th: Leonard (5-5, enough votes were canceled to send Leonard home over Scarlett)s**

**47th: Rodney (6-3)**

**46th: Shawn (8-1, in favor of Scott but Scott played an idol)**

**45th: Topher (7-2-1)**

**44rd: Lindsay (6-5)**

**43nd: Amy (9-1)**

**42st: Dakota (Vote 5-2-1 Dakota received most votes)**

**41th Beth (Vote 5-2-1 Beth received second most)**

**40th Tyler (6-2-1)**

**39th Scarlett (3-3, votes null saboteur eliminated Scarlett)**

**38th Sam (4-1)**

**37th Izzy (3-3-2 Nomination vote, Izzy was selected by saboteur to go)**

**36th Sugar (4-2-1)**

**35th Anne Maria (4-2-1-1)**

**34th Justin (4-2-2)**

**33rd Trent (5-4-4-2. Received most votes)**

**32nd Gwen (5-4-4-2. Lost tie breaker to Ryan)**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Beardo, Ezekiel, Sammy, Alejandro, Owen, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses: Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, D.J., Jasmine, Jo.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scott, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Eva.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Sadie, Katie, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff**


	18. Wawanawka's Comedy Hour

**Welcome back everyone. Now I regret to inform you that this will be one story. Not a series anymore. This is because Hopps and I want to start our own extensive TD universe with a team of writers on Discord (If you’re interested in writing contact me). This story WILL be finished albeit at a much slower pace but it will be finished. I apologize for the long wait but we both needed a break.. We’ll get these out as fast as we can. If you want more info on this new series (which is intended to release Late September) Contact me or go onto Reddit and scour my numerous posts on it (also under Trygve11) Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Server Link:<https://discord.gg/KaQHNqA>**

“Welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Island Revived. Last time was another double knockout as both Trent and Gwen were sent home. Gwen’s elimination was even more heartbreaking as she lost to our newbie Ryan in a nail biting tiebreaker. It’s clear that these players are playing at elite levels of gameplay right now. We’ve already lost multiple finalists and top tier players in Shawn, Gwen, Scarlett, Sierra, and even Lindsay early in the game. This game is heating up and we’re moving to three teams next episode. New interactions are afoot, but the campers still need to survive this episode to make it to the top thirty.”

_ Theme Song _

With Chris and the saboteur in a non disclosable location.

“Alright, production has decided to not give you a choice today,” Chris states.

“Why’s that?”

“We want to have a sort of bang before we do a team shuffle.”

“Alright then… what’s the sabotage?”

“You can eliminate someone off the losing team of your choice IF that person has at least one vote to their name at that ceremony.”

“Sounds good, Chris. Can I go now?”

“Yes. Yes you can.”

  
  


“CAMPERS! It’s time to wake up and get some breakfast!” Chris yells through his infamous megaphone.

Every camper groaned in frustration as they woke up. Each making their way to the Mess Hall at their own pace. Some faster, happier, or more awake than others but all were in the Mess Hall within ten minutes of the morning announcement.

“Hey Bridgette. What’s wrong?” Ryan asked the depressed looking surfer girl.

“Why do you think?” She replied.

“Because Gwen went home?”

“Well yeah… but I had to choose between two people that have been so nice to me.”

“Look. If it makes you feel any better, I think Gwen came out of this happy.”

“What makes you say that?” She asked, her face seeming to perk up at the thought.

“Her and Trent are at least friends now. And it’s not like she always enjoyed her time here.”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. I just… I just wish Chris didn’t do what he did and make it a double elimination.”

“Yeah Chris can be a real piece of work. But we just have to stick it out and the reward will be worth it.”

“I hope so. I really don’t want to come all this way for nothing.”

“Trust me I feel the same way. But look at the brightside, we have actual decent food today.”

“Haha, yeah. Toast with butter is probably a delicacy on this island.”

“So I’ve learned. But let’s try to win this next challenge so we don’t have to vote someone off again.”

“Yeah… but I wouldn’t mind getting rid of one of the twins over there.”

“Honestly… yeah I can’t blame you there haha.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Ryan_ **

Gwen said something funny last night. She respects me which is good, but she said that Bridgette likes me. I think she’s great personally. But I’ve never had a girlfriend, let alone ask someone out. As much as I’m happy to hear that, it gives me one more thing I have to juggle which in this game isn’t good.

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

I’ve only ever played this game once and I didn’t do that well. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that with my anger in check I’m a big threat. So by that logic to dilute my threat level I need to team up with someone with an equal to even greater level of threat.

* * *

“Hey Lightning… mind if I sit here?” Eva asks the football jock.

“No not at all. Sha-Lightning thinks you’re a worthy competitor.”

Ignoring his stupidity. “Thank you… but I’d like to offer you an alliance.” Eva stated being as direct as possible.

Pondering it for a moment Lightning responded. “I don’t know. Scott kinda burned me last time and Jo burned me in season four.”

“If we manage to lose again, Scott will go then it’s us on the bottom. After World Tour and the Team Victory fiasco, I don’t know if a team shuffle could happen. But if it does we’ll have a partnership going into the new team making it better for threats like us.”

“You make a fair point. Lighting will think it over.”

“I don’t exactly have the patience to wait, Brightening,” Eva snarled, grabbing Lightning by his shirt.

“Um… Sha-Lightning has made up his mind and yeah I’ll join your alliance.”

“Good. Glad we could come to an agreement.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Lightning_ **

Lightning ain’t scared by a lot of things. But she… she scares me.

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

How’d this idiot make it the end in his season. He’s dumber than a rock.

* * *

“Campers, you’ve almost made it to the top thirty. One more challenge left to go and you guys will make it to our first team shuffle of Total Drama Island Revived. Now there’s clearly no way to top last challenge,” Chris started, to the murmurs of agreement from the audience. “So today it’s another throwback challenge! You guys are going to be testing your acting abilities to several classic comedy callings!”

The campers looked as Chris gestured to the curtains as they parted. Their look of excitement at the appearance of the electronic screen with the challenge’s title quickly turned to horror when the screen suddenly changed the Cs to Ks. “CHRIS!”Leshawna shouted.

“You hold him down and I’ll punch,” DJ said as he and B stepped up. Cameron picked a stick from the ground and threw it with surprising pinpoint accuracy to the nether regions. As Chris fell to the ground in pain the interns hastily unplugged the screen.

“Looks like I’m going to have to take on this duty this time,” Chef snarked. “It feels just like two challenges ago when I took over.”

“Okay Maggots! Look, your challenge today will be going to old classic comedy sketches. The first part of the challenge is determining what sketches you guys are going to do! Run up the thousand foot cliff for your choice of supplies and scripts!”

“So what comedy do you think Chris has up there?” Courtney asked her team as they lined up for the run.

“Chris is old, so maybe something from that one show--that old show that never dies?” Sky suggested.

“Which one is that?” Dave asked.

“All of them,” Duncan replied condescendingly. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Sky_ **

Okay I don’t know much tv but even I know what it is. I just...don’t know the name! 

* * *

“What do you think the odds are that he’ll have us do something from his childhood?” Scott asked the birds. “How old is Chris anyway?”

“Too old,” Leshawna and Eva replied with a similar nod. “We just said that at the same time. We did it again! Stop it! Okay on the count of three.

One…

Two…

Total Drama Yum Yum Candy Fish Tail Egg Condors!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Leshawna/Eva_ **

How did that happen? If it’s happening right now I’m thinking that pixie girl cursed us or something. Dawn is scary, don’t get me wrong. She gives me the heebie jeebies.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

Not me this time! I haven’t put a curse for...actually this island has a pretty strong placebo effect. I’ll let you know if I’m about to get burned on the stake or something.

* * *

“Do you think we’re gonna do that one tv show?” Lightning asked Brick .

“Aurora Borealis?” 

“Sha-Bingo, that’s the one,” Lightning remarked. 

“Well you’re gonna have to take the lead if you do that,” Brick said. 

The campers looked around for the thousand foot cliff relative to their location and broke out into a sprint. The teams started off relatively close together but after about five minutes of running a clear pack of runners were racing clear ahead of the pack. Scott, Ryan, Jasmine, Jo, Alejandro, and Brick.

Alejandro arrived first claiming the bin that was titled “I love Lucy.” His teammates arrived moments later to help him carry the equipment back down the hill.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

I Love Lucy is from Chris’ day so I figured it’d give us some bonus points with him.

* * *

**_Confessional, Chris_ **

I’M NOT THAT OLD!!!

* * *

Jasmine and Jo followed quickly behind. They looked at each other briefly and grabbed the bin of supplies titled “kg of steel vs kg of feathers.” They carried it back down the hill dodging trees and other people running up the hill, however when they got to the bottom they accidently dropped it on DJ’s foot.

“OW MAN. What the heck is in that thing!?” DJ yelled out.

“I don’t know steel?” Jo deadpanned.

“You seriously dropped steel on my foot? That’s just not cool.”

“Sorry?” Jo offered.

Ryan followed quickly behind grabbing a box that only had the word Clue on it. Figuring it meant the skit about Ms. Scarlet from Clue he picked it up and ran it back down the hill. Later receiving help from Geoff. They got it backed down the hill and immediately went through the box and tried to figure out who was who.

* * *

**_Confessional, Geoff_ **

I may not be smart enough to solve these sorts of mystery stuff. Last challenge proved that. But I really want to prove myself this time so hopefully the group let’s me have a lead role.

* * *

Brick, Lightning, and Scott arrived grabbing the “Who’s on First” skit deciding that the other possible option was a can of worms not worth opening. A lot of the Birds were happy they got a sports one but for one unlucky bookworm Lightning dropped the box as he was running down the hill letting it hit the bookworm’s massive forehead. 

* * *

**_Confessional, Noah (Zoomed in)_ **

Back in season one I said sports weren’t my forte. (Zooms out to reveal a stupid looking helmet) Well these challenges aren’t my forte.

* * *

And lastly Duncan and Courtney arrived seeing that the final box was labeled “Fanfiction”.    
  


“Oh god. Can’t imagine what this could be,” Duncan groaned.

“I hope it’s not one of those weird lemon type things,” Courtney scoffed.

“I just hope it’s not something that leads to either our deaths or us being sent to jail,” Duncan said.

“Knowing Chris it probably is.” The two picked up the box and ran back down the hill to join their team.

* * *

**_Confessional, Duncan_ **

The things in fanfiction are bad enough to scar juvie birds like me for life. My cousin showed me one where I was still dating Gwen but obsessed with Courtney. Apparently I also blew up Chris’ cottage. Then the island sank. Fanfiction writers are into some weird shit.

* * *

“Alright teams. You all have an hour to memorize your lines. And also at least half of your team must participate. So even if only two of you are needed. At least half of you need to be in the skit for it to count. So you better improvise!” Chris announced.

The Giraffes were already struggling with their skit not even five minutes in. They had decided upon doing Ms. Scarlett’s reveal from Clue. However Katie the nominated ‘murderer’ did not want anything to do with it.

“I don’t want to be the murderer,” Katie whined. “That’s like, totally not cool.”

“Like yeah guys. Why can’t Bridgette be the killer huh?” Sadie asked in a demanding sort of voice.

“We didn’t even say you guys had to be the killer…” Ryan deadpanned.

“Oh right. Sorry guys,” Sadie apologized, as Cody slapped himself in the forehead just like Sokka did during the Secret Tunnel episode of ATLA.

“So who should get each part?” Bridgette asked.

“Oooh I can be Wadsworth!” Cody said.

“Naw bro, I think I can be Wadsworth,” Geoff suggested.

“Geoff I hate to burst your bubble but you kinda blew the last mystery challenge. I think Cody should do Wadsworth. And how about you be Cournoul Mustard,” Bridgette suggested.

“I guess that’s cool.”

“I can be Ms. Scarlett, and the rest of us can be the smaller roles like Ms. White and Mr. Green,” Bridgette mused.

“Yeah I’m down for that. Cody you think you can memorize Wadsworth’s lines?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah definitely. You guys relax and get your lines. I’ll take care of my stuff,” Cody said.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cody_ **

I have a really good memory. It’s how I’m able to play video games all the time and pass all of my classes.

* * *

With the Horses, they were trying to figure out where they knew their scene from.

“Why is this so familiar?” Duncan asked.

“I don’t know…” Dave said unsure. “But we’ve definitely seen this somewhere.”

“Well it’s got most of the names from people here… and Chef did shoot Chris with towels on our first day here,” Courtney mused.

“And we were asking to get dried off,” Sky continued.

“Oh no, don’t tell me we’re in a fanfiction,” Mike cried out.

“But that’s impossible, we're real people,” Zoey responded.

“Maybe it’s Chris thinking he’s funny?” Cameron suggested.

“Who the hell knows. But it looks like we need a narrator and some people to play double roles,” Courtney replied.

“Hmm. I can be Chef, and Dave can be Chris with his sarcastic humor,” Duncan suggested.

“Yeah.. I guess I can do that,” Dave replied, sharing a glance with Sky.

“Hmm. Mike, can you play Ryan?” Courtney asked.

“Yeah I guess I can,” Mike replied.

“Cool, then Sky, Zoey, and I can play the girls mentioned here.”

“Wait what about me?’ Cameron questioned.

“Cameron, you get the narrator. The best role,” Courtney replied.

“Well I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Cameron. You won Season four. You can play a narrator.”

“I mean… I guess.”

“You can do it Cam. We believe in you,” Zoey said, trying to boost Cameron’s confidence.

“Alright I’ll do it.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

If this doesn’t go well. I expect it’ll be me going home tonight.

* * *

With the Birds, they had to figure out how to fit half of their team into a two person skit.

“So how are we going to fit at least three people in a two person skit?” Eva asked.

“Hmmm. We could have people switch in mid way through,” Brick suggested.

“No, that'd be too clunky and long winded,” Leshawna replied.

“Well. Skits are meant to be funny right?” Noah asked

“Well no duh Sherlock,” Scott deadpanned.

“Well. I think I have an idea that will allow us to both be funny but also get all of us in the skit.”

“Well sha-tell us egghead,” Lightning demanded.

“Don’t call me egghead. But anyhow we all need copies of Albott’s clothes.”

* * *

**_Confessional, Eva_ **

Either egghead is going to have us flop or we’re going to be staying in that mansion tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile the Doves were struggling to figure out who had the better accent.

“Isn’t this a bunch of irish people in this skit?” Jo asked.

“I don’t know, but they have an accent. Anyone think they can do it?” DJ asked.

“Well we need three people to participate. And B is for sure out of this challenge,” Jo said guestering to the silent giant.

B shrugged in response not really caring for Jo’s comment.

“Hmm, maybe we don’t have to talk in an accent,” Dawn suggested.

“No, I’ve seen this skit. We need an accent,” Jasmine replied.

“Well who should be the lead?” Dawn asked.

“Oh I can be the lead. You know why? Because I’m the best that’s why!” Jo boasted.

“Sure Jo,” Jasmine said, grabbing a script. “Just read over these lines and you should be good.”

“Cool. You guys sort out the rest. While I study my lines to make sure we WIN this challenge.”

“Yeah you do that Jo,” Dawn waved her off turning to the other three.

* * *

**_Confessional, Dawn_ **

Well I guess Jo’s ego got the best of her. She’ll be the “Village Idiot” today.

* * *

**_Confessional, Jo_ **

These lines really seem weird for a lead. It’s like the lead is the village idiot. But the lead is never that. Unless it’s the Lego Movie. That’s the only exception. I still don’t know why I saw that movie. And I’ll never admit that it was good… oh wait.

* * *

With the Rabbits,

“Ok so we got our roles and clothing set. But we still have one issue,” Alejandro announced.

“And what’s that eh?” Ezekiel asked.

“We need fishtails for the lieu of the chocolate.”

“And where the heck are we going to get fishtails Alejandro?” Heather asked.

“Well I don’t really wanna go fishing,” Beardo said.

“Yeah. And it’s not like we have the time to do that anyways,” Sammy added.

“Hmm. You think Chef still keeps those fishtails from World Tour around?” Owen asked, licking his lips.

“Knowing Chris, that failed experiment may still be around,” Sammy mused.

“Hmm, Heather and I will check his tent and Owen you check Chef’s fridge meet back here and ten minutes. The rest of you practice your lines,” Alejandro ordered.

The Rabbits split away from each other. All being cautious of Chris and Chef.

**_Time Skip_ **

“Welcome back everyone to Wawanawkwa’s Comedy Show. By random draw the Giraffes will be performing Miss.Scarlet's reveal from Clue. Will they succeed or will they crumble. Let’s find out,” Chris mused.

**Cody=Wadsworth**

**Ryan=Green**

**Sadie=White**

**Sadie=Peacock**

**Bridgette=Scarlet**

**Geoff=Mustard**

  
  
  


The scene opens at a fast pace. Cardboard cutouts showed doors out and away from the living room from where they were standing. A checkered black and white floor made of paper lined the stage. And the campers were dressed in clothes emulating something out of the 1960s. Already getting into the depths of the discussion of the murder. “Then there were three more murders,” Cody said.

“So which of us killed them?” Ryan asked

“None of us killed Mr. Boddy, or the cook,” Cody replied

“So who did?” Ryan and Sadie asked

“The one person who wasn't with us…. Yvette.”

“Yvette?!” Everyone replied in shock.

“She was in the billiard room, listening to our conversation. She heard the gunshot . . . she thought he was dead. And while we all examined the bullet hole, she crept into the study, picked up the dagger . . . ran to the kitchen, and stabbed the cook. We didn't hear the cook scream because Mrs. Peacock was screaming about the "poisoned" brandy. Then, Yvette returned to the billiard room. She screamed . . . .And we all ran to her.”

“Well, dude, when did she kill Mr.Boddy?” Geoff asked, Cody glared slightly.

“When I said. We all ran to the kitchen to see the cook. Yvette hid in the study to check that Mr. Boddy was dead. He got up, and followed them down the hall, so she hit him on the head with a candlestick, and dragged him to the toilet.”

“Why?” Bridgette asked.

“To create confusion!”

“It worked,” Katie remarked.

“Why did she do it?” Sadie asked.

“Was it because she was acting under orders? From the person who later killed her,” Cody replied.

“Who?!” Ryan asked.

“Who?!” Katie wondered.

“Who?!” Bridgette questioned.

“Was it one of her clients? Or was it a jealous wife? Or an adulterous doctor? No. It was her employer, Miss Scarlet,” Cody determined,

“That's a lie!!” Bridgette declared.

“Is it? You used her, the way you always used her. You killed the motorist when we split up to search the house.”

“How could I have known about the secret passage?”

“Easy. Yvette told you. So when we split up again . . . you switched off the electricity. It was easy for you, here on the ground floor. Then, in the dark, you got the lead pipe and the rope, strangled Yvette, ran to the library, killed the cop, picked up the gun where Yvette dropped it, opened the front door, recognized the singing telegram from her photograph, and shot her.”

“You don’t have any proof.”

“The gun is missing. Gentlemen, turn out your pockets. Ladies, empty your purses. Whoever has the gun is the murderer.”

Most everyone did so aside from Geoff who blanked out for a moment. But all of a sudden Bridgette pulled out a fake revolver and pointed it at Cody causing everyone to gasp.

“Brilliantly worked out, Wadsworth. I congratulate you.” Bridgette finished.

And the scene ended earning applause from the audience. Then the camera turned to Chris and Chef. 

“Cody superb job playing Wadsworth. However Geoff you fumbled the ball a few times. And there was little acting or movement among your group so I’ll give you guys a solid six out of ten,” Chris decided.

“Yeah, what pretty boy said,” Chef agreed.

“Alright. Birds you’re up.”

**Albott: Brick**

**Costello and Assistants: Scott, Eva, Noah, Lightning**

**Leshawna: Leshawna**

Brick: Goofé Dean. Well, let's see, we have on the bags, Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is on third...

Noah: That's what I want to find out.

Brick: I say Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third.

Noah: Are you the manager?

Brick: Yes.

Noah: You gonna be the coach too?

Brick: Yes.

Noah: And you don't know the fellows' names?

Brick: Well I should.

Noah: Well then who's on first?

Brick: Yes.

Noah: I mean the fellow's name.

Brick: Who.

Noah: The guy on first.

Brick: Who.

Noah: The first baseman.

Brick: Who.

Noah: The guy playing...

Brick: Who is on first!

Noah: I'm asking YOU who's on first.

Brick: That's the man's name.

Noah: That's who's name?

Brick: Yes.

Noah: Well go ahead and tell me.

Brick: That's it.

Noah: That's who?

Brick: Yes.

_ Eva Enters _

Eva: Look, you gotta be a first baseman?

Brick: Certainly.

Noah: Who's playing first?

Brick: That's right.

Eva: When you pay off the first baseman every month, who gets the money?

Brick: Every dollar of it.

Noah: All I'm trying to find out is the fellow's name on first base.

Brick: Who.

Eva: The guy that gets...

Brick: That's it.

Noah: Who gets the money...

Brick: He does, every dollar. Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it.

Eva: Who's wife?

Brick: Yes.

_ Scott Enters _

Brick: What's wrong with that?

Scott: Look, all I wanna know is when you sign up the first baseman, how does he sign his name?

Brick: Who.

Noah: The guy.

Brick: Who.

Eva: How does he sign...

Brick: That's how he signs it.

Scott: Who?

Brick: Yes.

Noah: All I'm trying to find out is what's the guy's name on first base.

Brick: No. What is on second base.

Eva: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Brick: Who's on first.

Scott: One base at a time!

Brick: Well, don't change the players around.

Noah: I'm not changing anybody!

Brick: Take it easy, buddy.

Eva: I'm only asking you, who's the guy on first base?

Brick: That's right.

Scott: Ok.

Brick: All right.

_ Lightning Enters _

Lightning :Sha-What's the guy's name on first base?

Brick: No. What is on second.

Scott: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Brick: Who's on first.

Noah: I don't know.

Brick: He's on third, we're not talking about him.

Eva: Now how did I get on third base?

Brick: Why you mentioned his name.

Lightning: If Lightning mentioned the third baseman's name, who did Lightning say is playing third?

Brick: No. Who's playing first.

Scott: What's on first?

Brick: What's on second.

Noah: I don't know.

Brick: He's on third.

Eva: There I go, back on third again!

Lightning: Sha-would you just stay on third base and don't go off it.

Brick: All right, what do you want to know?

Scott: Now who's playing third base?

Brick: Why do you insist on putting Who on third base?

Noah: What am I putting on third.

Brick: No. What is on second.

Eva: You don't want who on second?

Brick: Who is on first.

Lightning: Lightning don't know.

All Together:Third base!

Scott: Look, you gotta outfield?

Brick: Sure.

Noah: The left fielder's name?

Brick: Why.

Eva: I just thought I'd ask you.

Brick: Well, I just thought I'd tell ya.

Lightning: Then tell Lightning who's playing left field.

Brick: Who's playing first.

Scott: I'm not... stay out of the infield! I want to know what's the guy's name in left field?

Brick: No, What is on second.

Noah: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Brick: Who's on first!

Eva: I don't know.

All together: Third base!

Lightning: The left fielder's name?

Brick: Why.

Scott: Because!

Brick: Oh, he's centerfield.

Noah: Look, You gotta pitcher on this team?

Brick: Sure.

Eva: The pitcher's name?

Brick: Tomorrow.

Lightning: You don't want to tell Lightning today?

Brick: I'm telling you now.

Scott: Then go ahead.

Brick: Tomorrow!

Noah: What time?

Brick: What time what?

Eva: What time tomorrow are you gonna tell me who's pitching?

Brick: Now listen. Who is not pitching.

Lightning: Lightning’ll break your arm, you say who's on first! Lightning wants to know what's the pitcher's name?

Brick: What's on second.

Scott: I don't know.

All together: Third base!

Noah: Gotta catcher?

Brick: Certainly.

Eva: The catcher's name?

Brick: Today.

Lightning: Sha-Today, and tomorrow's pitching.

Brick: Now you've got it.

Scott: All we got is a couple of days on the team.

Noah: You know I'm a catcher too.

Brick: So they tell me.

Eva: I get behind the plate to do some fancy catching, Tomorrow's pitching on my team and a heavy hitter gets up. Now the heavy hitter bunts the ball. When he bunts the ball, me, being a good catcher, I'm gonna throw the guy out at first base. So I pick up the ball and throw it to who?

Brick: Now that's the first thing you've said right.

Lightning: Lightning don't even know what I'm talking about!

Brick: That's all you have to do.

Scott: Is to throw the ball to first base.

Brick: Yes!

Noah: Now who's got it?

Brick: Naturally.

Eva: Look, if I throw the ball to first base, somebody's gotta get it. Now who has it?

Brick: Naturally.

Lightning: Who?

Brick: Naturally.

Scott: Naturally?

Brick: Naturally.

Noah: So I pick up the ball and I throw it to Naturally.

Brick: No you don't, you throw the ball to Who.

Eva: Naturally.

Brick: That's different.

Lightning: That's what Lightning said.

Brick: You're not saying it...

Scott: I throw the ball to Naturally.

Brick: You throw it to Who.

Noah: Naturally.

Brick: That's it.

Eva: That's what I said!

Brick: You ask me.

Lightning: Lightning throw the ball to who?

Brick: Naturally.

Scott: Now you ask me.

Brick: You throw the ball to Who?

Noah: Naturally.

Brick: That's it.

Eva: Same as you! Same as YOU! I throw the ball to who. Whoever it is drops the ball and the guy runs to second. Who picks up the ball and throws it to What. What throws it to I Don't Know. I Don't Know throws it back to Tomorrow, Triple play. Another guy gets up and hits a long fly ball to Because. Why? I don't know! He's on third and I don't give a darn!

Brick: What?

Noah: I said I don't give a darn!

Brick: Oh, that's our shortstop. Now come on, practice is over and the games’ beginning, I wonder what our fans are saying.

(Leshawna shows up with a phone to her head and a large supply of concessions. She’s talking loudly and the coaching crew can hear her every word.)

Leshawna: Girl I just got to this game! Who's winning?! I don't know!

Everyone: THIRD BASE! 

(Leshawna falls and spills condiments over everyone)

“Nice job guys. Great touch at the end. Lightning botched his lines a bit. And you guys pretending to be one person was hysterical. I’ll give it an eight out of ten,” Chris announced.

“It was alright. Seven out of ten,” Chef decided.

“Well the Birds will be safe tonight. Next up is the Horses.

**Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney.**

**Dave: Chris**

**Duncan: Chef**

**Mike: Ryan**

**Courtney: Gwen**

**Sky: Jasmine**

**Zoey: Dakota/Harold**

**Cameron: Narration**

As the stage lights lit up, it could be seen that blue paper lined the stage making the wooden stage appear as though it were the dock. The actors were dressed as best as they could to look like their counterparts. Even Duncan wore a Chef hat to further emphasize that he was Chef.

“The fifty one contestants made it aboard. It only took a quick headcount from resident nerd Harold to announce that fact straight up,” Cameron narrated. 

“Hey where did Blaineley go?” Zoey asked.

“Glad you asked ...not,” Dave snarked. “Since she’s a big celebrity, not a huge celebrity like me but still respectable, she had other commitments. And since Total Drama is a big thing around here, we ran a sweepstakes to have one hapless fan join you all.”

“The contestants all turned to the dock of shame as Chris held his arms out in excitement. A black sneaker stepped onto the dock and it was clear that the new contestant was some kind of jock. He had short cropped hair and a red button up flannel over his rather modest brown cargo pants. “Uhh, ‘sup,” the contestant said.” 

“I’m Ryan, I won the sweepstakes to be on the show.” Mike announced unsure of himself.

“The competition mustn’t have been tough for a guy like you to get on,” Courtney spoke loudly. Several harsh glares went her way but she was unrepentant. 

Mike attempted a retort but was cut off with a bucket of water splashing all over his head. He turned to Dave with a blank look on his face. “It’s not going to be fair if the rookie doesn’t get splashed, we don’t want to show favoritism, do we?”

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” Courtney spoke up. “Welcome to the game Ryan,” she said amicably but hesitantly.

“Alright your luggage is being dropped right about now,” Dave said. “But before we can have you all dry off we have a couple of matters to take care of.”

“Welcome everyone to Total Drama Island Revived, here we are on the recently cleaned and slightly fixed up Camp Wawanakwa! This season will be the biggest yet, with fifty-one returning campers and one new one representing the fans out there to boot. This season will have many different twists and turns, more than any season has ever had, I would reveal them now but where would be the fun in that, welcome everyone to the hottest reality T.V. show ever, Total Drama Island Revived,” Dave announced to the camera.

“Can we get dried off now?” Courtney asked bluntly.

“Not so fast, we are on a schedule! So we’ve got five teams to divvy out so let’s--”

“Get dried first?” Sky asked.

“No, let’s get our teams through since you all are ready to fight for the million dollars! The--”

“Campers who just want to get dried?” Zoey asked impatiently.

“Alright Fine!” Dave shouted, clearly impatient. “Chef,” he spoke into his walkie-talkie, “Fire off the towels.”

Duncan looked from his perch at the dock of shame and rolled his eyes. Barely heaving a breath he grabbed the massive cannon from below him and fired ten towels blindly. After firing some of them gently to the actors, they all found the real Chris and took aim. 

Chris screamed from off stage as he dove behind a curtain. “NOT AGAIN YOU NITWITS!”

“AT THE CONTESTANTS NOT ME!” Dave yelled, under a streak of blue light to indicate that he ‘fell’ in the water.

“Pretty boy needs to earn his stripes. It would be unfair to show favoritism to the host and not the contestants, wouldn’t it?” Duncan spoke to the audience with an aside glance.

“Sorry Chris!” Duncan shouted as he walked carrying a pile of towels in his arms. “The towel gun jammed after I hit you too much.”

“Whatever,” Dave griped.

A short pause followed the performance, before the audience began to clap and the Horses’ took a bow.

“Superb. However Dave, you could’ve been a way better version of me, however this was very spot on so overall Chef and I have agreed to give you seven out of ten points.”

The Horses’ high fived as they walked off the stage.

* * *

**_Confessional, Cameron_ **

That was actually kinda fun. Maybe I should go into narration sometime.

* * *

Chris took his place on stage. “Last but not least, we have our Rabbits performing a composite scene from the classic episode  _ Job Switching  _ from dear old I Love Lucy!”

A light smattering of applause came from the audience as the curtains opened to a stage split in half. “I’m not sure what those girls think!” Ezekiel said in character as Ricky. “This housework sure is easy as pie eh.”

“Right you are Ricky,” Beardo responded as Fred. The two exchanged in banter as Beardo set up an iron. “Oh Zeke-- I mean Ricky, can you take care of tonight’s chicken?”

“Of course,” Zeke said cockily. 

With a bit of swagger he opened the oven and was greeted with a roar of flames. Too burnt up and discombobulated to say his next line, Beardo grabbed rice and threw it over Zeke’s toque, which was up like a wick. Hesitantly Beardo resumed his role and held up a shirt with a hole burnt through it. “Oh dear, I sure hope Lucy and Ethel are doing fine at their job.”

The spotlights focused on the other side of the split stage where Ella (in character as Ethel) and Sammy (In character as Lucy) sat on one side of a conveyor belt prop. Just off screen, Owen prepared the bucket of Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go time Candied fishtails for the scene. As he looked hungrily at them Heather stormed on stage. 

“LADIES THIS IS YOUR LAST SHOT!” Heather barked in character as the boss. She hit the wall where the conveyor belt prop extruded from and left summarily. 

“What are you doing here Ethel?” Sammy asked.

“I got kicked off of the filling station, what about you Lucy?” Ella asked in a tired voice. 

“The packaging station kicked me out, and it was either this or janitorial duties,” Sammy replied. “Well, a job is a job.”

“Alright ladies!” Heather announced as she strode in the room. “The Total Drama yum yum happy go time candied fishtails will go out that hole and will travel along this conveyor belt through that hole. You have to grab them and package them. If any total drama yum yum happy go time candied fishtails go through that hole without a package, you can kiss your sorry butts goodbye!”

Sammy and Ella fearfully nodded and looked to the right. “LET ‘ER ROLL!” 

The conveyor belt started as Heather left the room. Sammy and Ella waited earnestly for the fishtails to roll through and slowly but surely they trickled down. Much like the iconic scene Ella and Sammy put the fish tails in cartons as they rolled down. “Huh, this is easy,” Sammy said. 

Ella and Sammy exchanged a smile as they continued with their skit. As they continued placing the tails in the cartons, they realized that contrary to the iconic scene, the chocolates were not speeding up. Panicked, Ella and Sammy pooled the chocolate together once it built up and shunted them to the side, throwing what little they could to the side and up on the ceiling and in their hats. The conveyor belt stopped and Heather walked in the room.

“My ladies, what a wonderful job you’re doing,” Heather barked. “SPEED IT UP A LITTLE!”

AS she shouted, she left, and the conveyor belt started. To their confusion no fish tails rolled out of the conveyor belt. As Sammy looked up the conveyor belt’s entry she climbed onto the belt to see if she could clear the blockage. “Owen,” she whispered. “Owen!”

Off stage, Owen had finished the last of the fishtails when Sammy called for him. “Huh?” Owen called out. He looked over the hole where the fish tails were supposed to fall and got himself stuck in the hopper. While he strained to get loose Alejandro, underneath and controlling the speed of the conveyor, increased the speed. Sammy got on the belt to figure out the blockage.

In an instant a blond mass flew from the conveyor belt onto the opposite wall as the conveyor belt malfunctioned. The cheerleader jumped up in fear as flames danced dangerously close to her and singed her dress.

“CUT CUT!” Alejandro called as he escaped from the underside of the conveyor belt. 

“Wow,” Chef started. “How am I supposed to sell the rest of the expired backlog of them now?! 1 point because at least the fire looks right!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Sammy_ **

Aww come on, how am I supposed to get this out of my clothes?! Cheerleading isn’t cheap nowadays!

* * *

“Right,” Chris said, coughing away the smoke. “Once our interns finish up that mistake-- we’ll have the doves asking a rather important question...it doesn’t need anything else does it? Good.”

Chris hastily made his way off stage and ceded his way to the Doves. “Uhh Chris?” DJasked. “Can we have another minute or two?”

“What is it now?” the host grumbled.

“This,” DJ said bluntly. He held up a bag of flaming props. “The Rabbits’ fire is still out of control, Dawn’s trying to get it settled.”

A brief cut went to the burning fires as animals and a wild assortment of props flew. Jo ducked as a fire spread to her feet and she dove under a swinging light. A bird flew from the catwalk carrying a bucket of water that spilled over Jo and the embers slowly cooled. “Ask him for five minutes!” Jo shouted. 

“Make it five?” DJ begged meekly.

Chris was about to deny them when a bird flew over his head carrying a lit part of the stage. “Okay! Just get it under control!”

* * *

**_Confessional, Jo_ **

(Covered in feathers) The things we do for a million dollars. And I don’t even know if we got 

* * *

“Okay that looks like it’s under control. Why did we even have a faulty conveyor belt anyway?” Chris asked an intern. 

After the intern shrugged Chris turned to the Mic and Chef. “The stage is all for the Doves!”

Jasmine (in a bad Australian and Irish accent): I’ve got a question for you. What’s heavier, a kilogram of steel, or a kilogram of feathers?

(Ticking sound effect before Jo interjects)

Jo (in an equally bad accent): That’s right, it’s a kilogram of steel. Because steel is heavier than feathers.

(Jasmine turns to Jo with a bemused look and tells her something inaudible)

Jo, concerned: What do you mean?

Jasmine: They’re both a kilogram.

Jo: ...but steel’s heavier than feathers.

Jasmine: I know. But they’re both a kilogram.

(Jo looks at Jasmine with a bewildered look on her face) 

Jo: what..?

(Dj and B wheel out a scale with giant props. They put the kilogram of steel on one side and the kilogram of feathers on the other. It balances)

Jo, standing in front of the scale: That doesn’t prove anything, I- Steel’s heavier than feathers.

Dj: I know, but look. They’re both a kilogram, right? So they’re the same! (B agrees)

Jo: Can anyone look at the size of that, that’s cheating!

Jasmine: No, Jo, they’re the same weight!

Jo: ...damn it, but steel’s heavier than feathers--HERE!

(She pulls Dawn from the floorboards, who drops a rat

Jo: Fairy! Go on and tell them.

Dawn: They’re right. They’re both a kilogram.

Jo: Oh, no! Not you, ROGER!!!

Dawn: Fred, what is it you don’t get? Their weight is the same, the size kinda doesn't matter.

Jo, frustrated: God, I don’t-

Jasmine, quietly: Are you alright?

Jo: I don’t get it.

Jasmine: It’s alright.

Dj: Hey, don’t worry about it...

Jo, softly: I don’t get it…

(The stage lights go out slowly and dramatically)

“Wow,” Chef said rather placidly. “All that waiting and that’s it?! I’ve waited longer for bigger shitshows! But it was better than the rabbits so you get three points. That means the pansy eating rabbits are up for elimination! Except for Alejandro and Heather. Thank you for doing Miss Ball some dang justice!”

“Wait Chef we aren’t giving them immunity!” Chris shouted from the sidelines.

“My challenge, I do what I want,” the chef grumbled.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ezekiel_ **

Gee, I didn’t think us trashing his entire supply of those weird fish tails would put him in this bad mood. I wonder if it would be better if we scrounged up something good for him.

* * *

Following the Rabbits most recent loss. Alejandro was sitting pretty with immunity but, his biggest threat right now was vulnerable so what better time than now to get rid of her.

“Owen my lovable friend,” Alejandro greeted the fat boy.

“Oh hey, Al.” Alejandro winced in response.

“I think we both know what I’m here for so I’ll make this quick. How do you feel about Sammy?”

“I like her. She’s nice and all. But I don’t really want to vote for her since her and Geoff just got together.”

“I understand your hesitation, Owen. But if those two manage to get on the same team it’ll be bad for all of us.”

“How do you mean?”

“Sammy is close to Ella and was close with Sadie and Katie. And Geoff from what I gather is close with Ryan, Cody and Bridgette. And those three were close with Ezekiel and Beardo. That’s an alliance of ten in a game with thirty-one players left.”

“I see what you mean. I’d love to win again but I don’t know if I want to sacrifice my friendships for that goal.”

“Owen. It’s not like they won’t see each other again. And perhaps being out of this game could be good. The money drove a wedge between Heather and I. What’s stopping that from happening to them?”

“You do make a point…”

“Trust me. It’s for the best.”

“Alright. I’ll vote for Sammy tonight.”

‘I appreciate it Owen.

* * *

**_Confessional, Alejandro_ **

The fact that I actually had to try with him either means I’m losing my touch or he’s gotten better. Maybe I should dump the big oaf sooner than expected. Especially if he’s getting smarter. Hopefully Heather can persuade Ezekiel to our side.

* * *

Speaking of Season one’s notorious villain. She was tracking down Ezekiel to gain his vote. Eventually finding him sitting on the cabin porch.

“Ezekiel. Just the man I was looking for.”

“You were looking for me eh?” Ezekiel asked, confused.

“Yeah. You’re one of my favs on this island.”

“Even after I threw the money you won on Season three off the cliff?” Heather’s eye twitched slightly at the mention of World Tour’s finale.

“Y-yeah. I just really like how you’ve bettered yourself. It’s inspiring really.”

“I appreciate that eh.”

“Anyways. I was hoping to gain your vote tonight, in perhaps voting Sammy.”

“Social, athletic, and has an alliance eh. I’d hate to see her go though.”

“I know that you more than anyone wants to win. This may be our last shot to eliminate her. We may as well take it now.”

“You do have a point. I’ll think it over eh.”

“Of course. As any smart gameplayer should do.

* * *

**_Confessional, Ezekiel_ **

Even though Heather has a point here. I think I’m going to listen to Beardo on this one eh. I think the term is a swing vote eh. And I think that’s what I am tonight.

* * *

Speaking of Beardo. The human soundboard was speaking with the aforementioned Sammy about the vote tonight.

“Hey Beardo. I wanted to talk to you about voting Owen tonight.”

“I’m all ears. There’s no one I really want to vote out tonight.”

“As much as we all like Owen. That’s the main reason he won Season one. His likability. That and Alejandro seems to have him in his pocket.”

“I guess you’re right. You know I’m not voting Zeke. And I’d prefer to not vote for you.”

“Yeah I know, That challenge really screwed us. But Owen is the logical boot here given our choices.”

“Totally. I guess with such limited options, Owen is what’s left. Guess another winner is leaving tonight.”

* * *

  
  


**_Elimination Ceremony_ **

“Welcome back Rabbits to another Elimination Ceremony. Today Alejandro, Heather, and Ella all gained immunity in the challenge. As today is the last day for these five teams. Today one of you will walk the boat of losers and may or may not return down the line. We’ll see. But anyways obviously, Alejandro, Heather and Ella are safe.”

Also safe are… Ezekiel.”

“... and Beardo.”

“Sammy and Owen, you both received votes tonight. However the saboteur tonight will make the final ultimate decision on who is eliminated tonight between the two of you.”

Owen and Sammy both gasped in horror. Their fate would be decided by the person who has single handedly eliminated multiple players already from the game. They did not want to be the next to fall.

Chef rolled a T.V. into a view that sat on a stand like you see in Elementary school classrooms. Chris hit a button on a remote which sent the T.V. into static before the infamous black figure with their distorted voice appeared.

“You both are major social threats. One of you is here for redemption, the other… for who knows why. But ultimately one of you here has already won a season. Like Shawn before you… Owen I’m eliminating you tonight.” The saboteur stated as the T.V. cut back to static.

“Well Owen, as much as it’ll be sad to see our first winner go. You gotta walk man.”

“Well guys… it was fun while it lasted,” Owen said, tearing up slightly as he slowly walked the dock of shame..

“You’ll be missed Owen,” Ella replied.

“You are one of the nicest guys here eh. Don’t forget that.” Ezekiel shouted.

“Thanks guys that means a lot. Wish you guys the best, and beat that saboteur for me,” Owen shouted back.

“Will do, Owen,” Beardo replied.

“And yet again another finalist and winner gets eliminated. The game is heating up and more than ever players we wouldn’t expect to do well are playing some of the best games here. These campers are dropping like flies in this game and it’s hard to tell who has the upper hand right now, but we’ll have to find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island Revived.”

* * *

**_Votes_ **

**Owen:** I don’t really know who to vote for. Alejandro told me Sammy so I guess her.

**Sammy:** As much as it pains me I gotta vote Owen since the other two are immune.

**Ella:** The beautiful boy that is Owen is who I vote for.

**Alejandro:** Sammy and her girls alliance is going down

**Heather:** I vote Sammy since that pest Ella is immune

**Ezekiel:** I ain’t making the same mistake twice eh. I like Owen but we need to weaken Al and Heather.

**Beardo:** I sadly vote Owen, wha wha wha.

  
  


**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And again feel free to contact me about this new series. Cast lists are on Reddit and I do have a server for this series which is… https(colon)(backslash)(backslash)discord(dot)gg(backslash)KaQHNqA.**

**I hope you all join.**

  
  


**52nd: Harold, (vote 6-5 in favor of Harold)**

**51st: Sierra (vote 6-5 Sierra received second most)**

**50th: Staci (9-1)**

**49th: Max (9-1)**

**48th: Jo (4-3-2-1) Returned**

**48th: Leonard (5-5, enough votes were canceled to send Leonard home over Scarlett)s**

**47th: Rodney (6-3)**

**46th: Shawn (8-1, in favor of Scott but Scott played an idol)**

**45th: Topher (7-2-1)**

**44rd: Lindsay (6-5)**

**43nd: Amy (9-1)**

**42st: Dakota (Vote 5-2-1 Dakota received most votes)**

**41th Beth (Vote 5-2-1 Beth received second most)**

**40th Tyler (6-2-1)**

**39th Scarlett (3-3, votes null saboteur eliminated Scarlett)**

**38th Sam (4-1)**

**37th Izzy (3-3-2 Nomination vote, Izzy was selected by saboteur to go)**

**36th Sugar (4-2-1)**

**35th Anne Maria (4-2-1-1)**

**34th Justin (4-2-2)**

**33rd Trent (5-4-4-2. Received most votes)**

**32nd Gwen (5-4-4-2. Lost tie breaker to Ryan)**

**31st Owen (4-3, Saboteur chose to send Owen home over Sammy.)**

**Teams**

**Rabid Rabbits: Beardo, Ezekiel, Sammy, Alejandro, Heather, Ella.**

**Heckling Horses: Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave, Sky, Duncan, Courtney.**

**Dopey Doves: B, Dawn, D.J., Jasmine, Jo.**

**Burling Birds: Brick, Scott, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Eva.**

**Gambling Giraffes: Sadie, Katie, Cody, Ryan, Bridgette, Geoff**


End file.
